A ESCONDIDAS
by Saekodachi47
Summary: Esto no está bien, lo sabemos, pero ninguno pudo arrancarse este amor del corazón. Ven, que no tenemos mucho tiempo. Solo nos queda amarnos... A escondidas / Ranma deberá cumplir su palabra y estar junto a quien ama sin importar nada NI NADIE. Capítulo final :')
1. Por qué te quiero

**Muuuuy buen día amigos como están! Yo extrañándolos montones! Estoy feliz de regresar con una nueva historia larga, algo de drama al puro estilo "indirecto" de Ranma y Akane, espero de todo corazón que les guste y pues de antemano muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios que son los que me han ayudado a crecer en este, nuestro mundo de letras y sueños.**

 **Les agradezco millón el apoyo de mis pequeños shotcitos "Te Regalo" y "Despacito". Y pues aquí estamos de nuevo! Con todas las pilas puestas!**

 **Una vez más bienvenidos! Como siempre dependiendo de sus opiniones veremos qué días actualizaremos si? Comencemos :D**

 ****Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi****

" **A ESCONDIDAS"**

 **POR QUE TE QUIERO**

Era una mañana de colegio común y corriente, el sol brillaba con fuerza entre algunas nubes sobre la alegre y pintoresca Nerima, en el hogar de los Tendo todo transcurría con cierta normalidad excepto por un suceso poco común en el desayuno. Kasumi y Nodoka servían los platillos mañaneros mientras que todos los presentes los devoraban inmediatamente, lo normal hubiera sido que Genma se esté peleando con alguno de los comensales por el ultimo pepinillo o el pescado encurtido más grande, pero ante el asombro de todos el patriarca Saotome solo probó algo de su arroz y casi nada de ensalada, dejando todo lo demás servido.

Cuando se puso de pie y agradeció por los alimentos, se acercó a Nodoka y le dijo al oído - Querida dormiré un poco más, por favor ve a la habitación luego, tengo algo que decirte - La madre de Ranma se extrañó demasiado ante la falta de apetito de su marido pero ya sus alarmas empezaron a sonar en serio cuando le dijo que quería charlar con ella - Esto no pinta nada bien - Se dijo la señora Saotome.

Nadie más que la siempre suspicaz Nabiki notó la falta de hambre de su tío, pero como ya se hacía tarde tomó sus cosas y se fue a la universidad.

\- Ranma apresúrate llegaremos tarde! - Gritaba Akane mientras bajaba presurosa las escaleras. Kasumi ya tenía listos los almuerzos de los chicos y como vio que ya estaba bastante entrada la mañana envolvió también los desayunos de ambos para que lo piquen en el camino o en algún rato libre.

\- Kasumi no tenemos tiempo de desayunar alcánzame algo de té por favor - Pedía la menor de la familia con mucho afán.

\- Con gusto hermanita. Tranquila pequeña Akane, sus desayunos están justo aquí - Kasumi le extendía un bolso grande donde había guardado las dos comidas de los muchachos.

Muy contenta Akane agradeció - Oneechan que gentil, eres la mejor! - Ahora pegó un grito - Ranmaaaaaa si no bajas en este momento me voy y te dejo - La apurada chica terminaba de sorber el último trago de su té cuando su prometido bajó casi cayéndose de las escaleras aún medio dormido.

\- Claro! Qué fácil es apurarme cuando ni siquiera tuviste la delicadeza de despertarme! - Peleaba Ranma mientras salían corriendo de la casa rumbo al Furinkan

\- Acaso es obligación mía despertarte? No eres ningún niño chiquito - Renegaba Akane

\- Pues si! Y lo sabes! Es tu obli...g.. Ay olvídalo! Si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas - Ranma miraba para otro lado según él, con indiferencia.

\- Bieeen!

\- Bieeen!

Y entre injustificadas peleas, como cada día, los chicos llegaban al instituto donde estaban a escasas dos semanas de la tan esperada graduación.

Ambos sabían que después del evento sus padres pondrían fecha inamovible para la tan ansiada boda, la misma que hace un año y algunos meses se había aplazado luego de ser un total fracaso. Esta vez ya lo tenían todo pre-organizado, solo faltaba fijar el día exacto y sentar a los novios en el altar aunque sea a rastras.

Ninguno de los dos quería tocar el tema, pero estaban perfectamente conscientes de que aunque no hablen de eso, la fecha se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Ambos siempre evitaban los comentarios fuera de lugar de Nabiki y las alegrías exageradas de sus progenitores pero lo que no podían negar es que en este lapso de tiempo luego del mal llamado intento de boda, las cosas iban marchando mejor que nunca entre los dos.

Ayudó en sobremanera el hecho de que Shampoo haya sido amenazada por sus superioras amazonas quienes alegaban que por culpa de ella sus demás hermanas no podían casarse.

Esto era totalmente cierto ya que la mayor de las hermanas era Shampoo, luego seguían dos mujeres más, Kajo y Niji y por ultimo las menudas mellizas Rin y Ran.

Kajo y Niji estaban en edad casamentera, tenían ya sus respectivos prometidos y toda la aldea amazona estaba ansiosa por celebrar aquellos matrimonios desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que sus futuros maridos eran hombres de mucho dinero e iban a ayudar al crecimiento económico de la tribu, pero como Shampoo no apuraba el paso con Ranma le dieron el ultimátum de que o se casa con quien sea o sería severamente castigada por evitar el matrimonio de sus hermanas.

Cologne muy a pesar de Shampoo, tuvo que apoyar la decisión de sus superiores de presionarla y aunque trató de convencer a Ranma por las buenas o por las malas no logró nada.

Fue entonces cuando Mousse, asesorado por la abuela de Shampoo, se dirigió a la corte amazona a preguntar si había alguna alternativa para quedarse con la chica gatita aun habiendo sido vencido en combate por ella y le dieron la opción de pagar una dote, antes esto hubiera sido imposible, pero debido a la difícil situación que la aldea pasaba en esos momentos fue una buena solución para ambas partes.

El chico pato con ayuda de su familia reunió el dinero suficiente y accedió al derecho de llamarse prometido de la chinita, quien llorando, gritando y pataleando pero tuvo que aceptar su destino y regresar a su país con su ahora casi esposo a casarse inmediatamente y a participar de la boda de sus hermanas.

La despedida había sido triste para todos, hasta Akane lloró pero la verdad es que para ella y para Ranma esto fue un gran alivio.

Entre nuestros prometidos las demostraciones de afecto continuaban un poco menos disimuladas que antes, por ejemplo, habían entre ellos miradas que hablaban por si solas, aumentaron considerablemente las visitas inesperadas a la media noche en la habitación de la peliazul por parte de Ranma bajo cualquier pretexto y hasta el momento se registraban uno que otro intento de declaración.

A veces Ranma reunía el valor suficiente pero ya sea por una o por otra cosa siempre terminaba diciendo absolutamente todo lo contrario logrando que Akane o lo mande a volar de un golpe o se ponga a llorar, cosa que el muchacho odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. En fin hasta ahora no había conseguido nada en concreto.

Aunque cabe mencionar que entre broma y broma ya se habían dicho quererse de algún modo, a pesar de que después lo desdecían o lo disfrazaban de otra cosa, como cuando Ranma hizo esa canción en el día de los inocentes donde se le declaraba a Akane con todas sus letras pero luego salió con que era un chiste por el dichoso día y fingió demencia ganándose un golpe por parte de la aludida.

Todo este tiempo le había dado a Ranma más y más confianza para acercarse por completo a ella. Ahora a punto de graduarse y con su inminente matrimonio avecinándose quiso intentarlo de nuevo.

Esa mañana despertó tan tarde por que no pudo dormir bien pensando en cómo haría aquello que tenía pensado desde hace meses. Ya era hora de tomar una decisión y lo había hecho.

\- Si todo se da como tiene que darse sucederá, si no, por algo será - El ojiazul repetía esa frase como lección aprendida una y otra y otra vez. Lo había leído en una de esas revistas cursis que su prometida acostumbraba leer e increíblemente la frasecita la tenía pegada hoy más que nunca.

Esa misma mañana en la escuela, la primera hora la tuvieron libre, Akane lanzó un papelito al escritorio de Ranma que decía "en el callejón en 5 minutos". Cuando el ojiazul la volteó a ver ella sonrió y le enseñaba los desayunos que Kasumi había envuelto para ambos. El solo asintió y se adelantó al lugar acordado.

Desayunaron hasta quedar satisfechos y entre conversación y conversación la muchacha se disponía a pararse del sitio donde estaba sentada con él para regresar al salón. Era una especie de callejón angosto donde solían ocultarse para evitar comentarios "sonrojadores" por parte de sus amigos o de la siempre celosa Ukyo.

Ella se levantó y cuando iba a dar un paso el chico levantó la pierna apoyándola en la pared a manera de barrera impidiendo que ella pueda seguir avanzando, eso si, mirando al cielo como que justo en ese preciso momento éste se convirtió en algo muy interesante para contemplar.

La chica lo miró con una sonrisita casi casi invisible - Que sucede? - Preguntó

Ranma jugando con sus dedos algo nervioso le decía - No me dijiste si te gustó.

-El desayuno? Claro tonto si lo hizo mi hermana! Imagínate si iba a traerte algo cocinado por mi para que no me dejes vivir con tus bromas pesadas! - Reclamaba Akane

\- Que boba eres! No me refería a eso!

\- Ah no? Entonces a que!

\- Hace una semana - Balbuceaba Ranma mirando poco a poco la reacción de su prometida

Akane iba a hablar cuando recordó de golpe lo que había sucedido hace algunos días. Los muchachos tuvieron hora libre antes de un examen y Ranma se puso a jugar futbol con sus amigos, mientras ella estudiaba con Yuka y Sayuri, el la había sorprendido delante de todos dedicándole un gol y una hermosa sonrisa.

Akane se sonrojó bajando la mirada inmediatamente

\- Supuse que no te gustaría - Decía Ranma entre triste e indiferente

\- No te he dicho que no - La ojiverde lo miró fijo sonriendo un poco - Gracias por ese detalle. Fue... Fue muy lin..do

Ranma se la quedó mirando como esperando algo que sabía que no iba a llegar pero sorprendido se quedó al sentir como su prometida se acercaba a el y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla, no de esos fugaces que más parecen golpes, sino de esos que se dan con el corazón.

Ranma enrojeció de inmediato y puso su mano donde unos segundos antes habían estado los labios de su chica que ahora se encontraba mirando al piso más que sonrojada.

\- Debo.. Volver al salón - Akane iba a irse pero al percatarse que la pierna de Ranma seguía impidiéndole el paso frenó a raya muy muy cerca del rostro del muchacho.

\- Akane yo, es decir tu - Ranma trataba de armar palabras o frases coherentes pero en nada le ayudaba haber fijado sus ojos en los rosados labios de su prometida.

Akane pensaba - Tengo miedo... ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo misma? No... No es que no lo ame pero, pero soy una cobarde... NO AKANE! No lo eres... Ya no! - Y mirándolo fijamente suspiró y le dijo - Perdóname - Tan nerviosa estaba que apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el bolso del desayuno – Acaso eres tonta Akane! Perdóname? En serio fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió decirle? – Se reclamaba a ella misma mentalmente poniendo cara de circunstancias.

El no sabía por qué se disculpaba su prometida pero casi como un reflejo le respondió - No, tu perdóname - Ranma respiró tan hondo que se escuchó hasta el final del callejón.

\- Que te perdone por qué? - Preguntaba Akane dudosa

\- Por... - (Por dios que pase lo que tenga que pasar) - Por esto...

Se le acercó violentamente hasta tenerla a pocos milímetros de su rostro, temblaba al sentir la respiración de la muchacha sobre sus labios pero no había tomado tanto valor para detenerse aquí, y aunque sintió que iba a caerse de la emoción y los nervios mezclados con temor, se atrevió y la besó, al fin la besó, no fue un beso apasionado ni tan confiado, era la primera vez que el besaba a alguien en toda su vida perfectamente consciente. Shampoo una vez lo besó a el pero no hubo ni medio sentimiento involucrado, en cambio en este caso, se jugaba el corazón al cien por ciento.

En ese instante ambos sintieron un inexplicable cosquilleo como una descarga eléctrica fuerte en el pecho cuando sus labios se unieron por unos segundos y separándose apenas un poco solo para mirarse a los ojos, se volvieron a unir esta vez para hacerlo un poquito más profundo, ella movía sus labios como su corazón se lo dictaba y él le correspondía con la mayor delicadeza y poniendo su corazón en cada caricia.

Se separaron sin saber que sucedería ahora... Tomando la iniciativa el tomo las manos de Akane y ambos estaban tan helados como si hubieran tocado nieve. Se miraron y se sonrieron tan tímidos e inocentes, tan adultos y atrevidos... Todo a la vez.

Ranma llevó una mano de ella hacia su corazón mostrándole cómo sus latidos estaban al borde del descontrol. Ella rió avergonzada diciendo - Eso fue por...

\- Eso fue por... - Ranma la interrumpía - Fue porque eres mi prometida verdad?

\- Mmm entonces solo fue por eso - La chica miraba al piso soltándose del agarre de él un tanto decepcionada.

Ranma era pésimo con las palabras y al sentirla entristecer no supo que decir - Tienes idea por que mi corazón se puso como se puso? - Dijo mirándola nervioso.

Él se acercó a su oído y con la mano derecha acomodaba un pequeño mechón de cabello de su prometida detrás de la oreja y aunque no sabía exactamente que decirle, con sus dedos la sostuvo de la barbilla delicadamente obligándola a mirarlo. Gracias a la emoción del momento o al intenso brillo en los ojos de la mujer de su vida, un par de palabras salieron de su boca sin pedirle permiso - Te quiero Akane - Le susurraba con tanta sinceridad que hasta a el le sorprendió su propia declaración. No la planeó, no la pensó, no la ensayó como en otras ocasiones... Simplemente se dejó llevar y se dio.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces dudosa de si había escuchado lo que escuchó. Cuando vio la cara de terror que tenía su amado prometido y como había dejado sus labios entreabiertos sin reaccionar aún sonrió a mas no poder y lo abrazó.

Solo lo abrazó fuerte fuerte tomándolo de la cintura y clavando su rostro en el agitado pecho del muchacho, cuando sintió la dudosa mano de el sobre sus azulados cabellos reunió el valor suficiente y se animó a sincerarse.

Suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos lo más que podía - También te quiero... Te quiero bobo te quiero! - La confesión de la chica llegó.

Ranma se quedó parado inmóvil aun con su mano sobre ella como la vez en la que Akane lo sorprendió abrazándolo después de un viaje que hizo hace tiempo.

El sonido del entrometido timbre que anunciaba cambio de hora los despertó de aquel lindo momento y sin pronunciar palabra salieron corriendo hacia el salón ahora con un pequeño secreto que ambos compartían y del que no volvieron a hablar durante todas las clases.

Miradas iban, sonrojos venían pero nadie más que ellos sabían cuánto había cambiado todo esa mañana, aunque todavía no lo hablaran.

... ...

\- Pero Genma no puedes hacer eso! Soun lo dijo claramente el día de la boda fallida... Si no se casan luego de la graduación el compromiso quedará irrevocablemente anulado. Ranma ama a Akane no puedes separarlos así, su padre va a cumplir con su palabra muy a pesar de su amistad yo lo sé! Lo vi en sus ojos! - Nodoka angustiada trataba de hacer reaccionar a su esposo quien estaba sentado en su futón con una carta en la mano.

\- Qué quieres que haga mujer! Dime! Dime cuál sería la solución según tu! Desde los dos años que entreno a tu hijo, lo separé de ti, pasamos demasiadas penurias para que el llegue al nivel en el que está en las artes marciales... Luego de todo esto te parece coherente permitir que la dinastía Saotome sea manejada por otro? Es imposible Nodoka! Esto solo tomará unos meses nada más. Si mi amigo Soun apresura las cosas y anula el compromiso pues ya veremos que hacer y donde irnos a vivir, recuerda que Ranma también está prometido al padre de Ukyo y a Kaori. Y por último hasta la millonaria Tatewaki estaría de lo más contenta si la declaramos nuestra nuera - Decía Genma despreocupado de todo mal ante la mirada asesina de su mujer.

\- Como siempre tan considerado con los sentimientos de los demás! Ranma no estará de acuerdo en ir y si va quizás no esté consciente que perderá a Akane! - Nodoka levantó la voz ya algo más angustiada - Cuando te enteraste? - Preguntó

\- Esto llegó hace tiempo pero ahora es que veo lo urgente de la situación - Genma se puso un poco pensativo y la miró más calmado - Querida las cosas suceden como deben suceder y lo que ahora haré es esperar las dos semanas que faltan para la graduación de Akane y Ranma y decirles lo que pasa. Hablaré con Soun en cuanto los muchachos salgan de la escuela. O se casan ya o que sea lo que deba ser - Decidió Genma determinante ignorando la rabia de su esposa quien solo se levantó y dando un portazo salió de la habitación.

...

\- Ranma estás bien? - Akane le preguntaba al chico que de pronto pegó un saltito como asustado por algo.

\- Si... Estoy bien... Que raro, me pareció sentir que me observaban o alguien hablaba de mi. Pero bueno en fin, te... Te parece si volvemos a casa... Juntos?

Akane le sonrió tomando su mano y entrelazándola con la de el aunque todavía los nervios hacían de las suyas. Cientos de veces habían regresado juntos a la casa, pero en esta ocasión Ranma se refería a "juntos" del verbo novios... Tu y yo. Como siempre, la única que le entendía sus frases a medias era Akane.

Así se dirigieron de vuelta al dojo sin sospechar ni un poco lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

 **Continuará…**

 **Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de "A Escondidas" Es mi regalito por el día del amor y la amistad jeje :3 Nos leemos prontito con el segundo epi.**

 **Saluditooos!**

 **Pues bueno como es el primer cap aún no respondo reviews jjjj pero siempre habrán los saluditos al final como en los fics anteriores :D Envio un mega saludo a todos mis lectores fieles que ya hasta nos conocemos un poquito de una u otra manera, somos como una pequeña familia Ranmaniatica :D Y a los nuevos lectores BIENVENIDOS AMIGOS! Gracias por estar aquí!**

 **Besitos escritores..**

 **SK47**


	2. Nunca más!

**Feliz sábado amigooos! Les traigo la prometida actualización de nuestro pequeño drama :) Deseo que la disfruten :D Mil gracias por sus lecturas, comentarios y PM me ponen muy contenta! No olviden darle follow a la historia para que no se pierdan ningún capi nuevo si :) Ahora los dejo con el epi 2 de nuestro fic. Bienvenidos!**

 **Por cierto, en el capi anterior hice una pequeña alusión a la canción "Pequeña cita" de Jade originalmente interpretada por las CoCo en japonés, Akane mencionaba la parte de Rosy Aguirre :D Escúchenla es hermosa :) Bueno ahora si..**

 ***Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

 **2\. "Nunca más"**

"Lamentamos informarle que debido a que su entrenamiento en las pozas de Jusenkyo no ha sido concluido dentro del tiempo reglamentario (3 años) se declara sin ninguna validez legal su nombramiento como el único heredero legítimo varón por parte de Toriyama Happosai, permitiendo así que cualquiera de sus discípulos se postule para presidir la escuela de combate estilo libre que el maestro dirige.

Únicamente si usted finaliza su adiestramiento por completo, esta decisión será revocada, caso contrario se tomarán las medidas pertinentes y si en treinta días no recibimos respuesta por parte suya se ejecutará de inmediato lo expuesto en esta misiva.

Matsumoto Jun

Guía principal de las pozas encantadas.

Jusenkyo - China"

Ranma con el ceño completamente fruncido no podía entender muy bien lo que acababa de leer. Hasta hace unos minutos había llegado feliz de la mano de su prometida hasta su casa aun a riesgo de ser vistos y molestados. No habían hablado mas de lo sucedido en aquel callejón en el Furinkan, únicamente les bastó con caminar juntos y tiernamente avergonzados como los novios que ahora tácitamente eran.

Fueron sorprendidos por Nodoka quien al verlos llegar así tan "acaramelados" sonrió acercándose a ellos velozmente. Akane se sonrojó como nunca y Ranma tomando valor levantó las entrelazadas manos solo un poco para que su madre lo vea. El estaba feliz. Como jamás lo había visto.

Nodoka puso su mano sobre las de ellos y reía enternecida mirándolos cuando súbitamente recordó lo que estaba pasando con Genma y su gesto cambió a uno completamente serio. Suspiró mirando al cielo ante la mirada extrañada de Akane y Ranma quienes tuvieron enseguida un mal presentimiento.

Genma ni siquiera lo dejó entrar tranquilo a la casa, y casi a rastras se lo llevó al piso de arriba. Ahora se encontraban reunidos en la habitación de Ranma, los dos solos para decidir con cabeza fría el futuro de la escuela.

-Ranma hijo - Genma habló interrumpiendo sus pensamientos para empezar a explicarle - Para que seas el heredero oficial de los conocimientos del maestro, debes terminar tu entrenamiento en las pozas. Estuvimos allá más de dos años, pasamos muchas penurias únicamente para llegar ahí y ni se diga lo que vivimos en aquellas tierras, hasta nadamos todo el camino solo por cumplir ese sueño. Tu padre lo hizo - Se señalaba a el mismo - Soun lo hizo, ambos lo hicimos hijo, terminamos el entrenamiento recibiendo el reconocimiento legal que nos hace poseedores de técnicas únicas y tu como el unigénito heredero varón debes hacerlo. Es tu deber!

\- Pero papá que más falta! Dos años estuve allá pasando las malas y las peores contigo! Hasta mi hombría sacrifiqué que más quieren! - Ranma ya estaba alterándose un poco.

\- Quieren que termines lo que comenzamos desde que eras un pequeño, tu adiestramiento. El mismo que finalizaba en China pero por causa de nuestras maldiciones tuvimos que interrumpir.

\- Que clase de tontería es esta! Soy el heredero oficial, soy el único varón y un Saotome de nacimiento. Por qué podría algún aparecido quedarse con la escuela es absurdo!

\- Absurdo es abandonarlo todo justo ahora cuando hasta afrontamos consecuencias tan grandes como el que tu te conviertas en mujer y yo en panda. Absurdo es que venga cualquier pervertido entrenado por el libidinoso del viejo Happosai y haga su parada en Jusenkyo los años que se necesitan y lo nombren a el heredero legítimo de lo que a ti te corresponde por ley - Decía Genma agitado y apuntando a su hijo con su dedo índice enfatizando la frase " a ti "

Ranma se sentaba tratando de calmarse un poco - Y ahora que se supone que debo hacer. No tenemos el dinero suficiente para ir allá y no puedo moverme de aquí hasta la graduación.

\- El guía nos enviará los pasajes Ranma, ellos vieron lo que hiciste con Saffron y no están dispuestos a perder la oportunidad de que todos sepan que "aquel que derrotó al semi dios" fue preparado en Jusenkyo. Les conviene. A ellos y a nosotros nos conviene.

\- Pero... El tío Soun dijo... Papá recuerda lo que dijo sobre la boda! Si no... (respiró hondo) Si no me caso con Akane luego de graduarme no hay mas compromiso ni unión de escuelas ni nada - La preocupación comenzaba a atacar a Ranma.

\- Quieres casarte? Puedes casarte! Te casas y partimos es la solución... Ahhhh sabía que al final tomarías la decisión correcta - El patriarca levantaba los brazos en un gesto exagerado de felicidad - Siempre supe que amabas a Akane bien hecho Ranma iré a decirle a Soun, a Nodoka, a Kasumi, Nabiki... Todos! Mi muchacho enamorado ja ja ja ja - Reía estridente haciendo escándalo cuando sorpresivamente se dispuso a salir de la habitación gritando - Akaneeeeemmmmmmmmm...

\- Cállate estás loco! - La vergüenza le pudo mas a Ranma y cuando su padre llamó a "su nuera" para contarle la buena nueva, el saltó a taparle la boca con sus manos desesperado - Quién te dijo que haría eso papá!

Akane escuchó el grito de su tío desde su habitación en donde se encontraba con P- chan contándole cómo había sido su beso con Ranma rompiendo en mil pedazos el corazón del cerdito - Es la voz del tio Genma... Vamos a ver que quiere P- chan acompáñame si? - La peliazul se levantó veloz rumbo a donde la llamaban cuando a punto de entrar al cuarto de los Saotome escuchó cuando Genma la nombraba llamando su atención.

\- Cómo que quién me dijo que harías eso? Eres el prometido de Akane desde hace años ya, todo el mundo sabemos que estás enamorado de ella ya déjate de chiquilladas que bien y te has colado en su habitación no lo niegues y si la amas pues lo natural es que se casen y ahora mas que nunca con esto que está pasando - Argumentaba el patriarca.

\- Que casamiento ni que nada papá - Ranma estaba remordido y avergonzado por cómo su padre hablaba tan abiertamente y sin ápice de discreción de los sentimientos de su propio hijo - Estás mal de la cabeza si crees que voy a unirme para siempre a esa mujer, no sabe cocinar, no actúa femenina, siempre me golpea y todo le molesta y bueno digamos que puedo pasarlo por alto si al menos fuera bonita pero ni eso! Vaya prometida que me fuiste a conseguir eh! - El bocón muchacho solo intentaba sacarse de encima a su padre, no le importaba tener que casarse con Akane antes de su viaje, es más, era la única parte que lo alegraba de todo lo que estaba pasando pero su vergüenza y timidez fueron mas fuertes que su voluntad. Pero para variar, no pudo mantener la boca cerrada y finalizó diciendo - Si me han visto cerca de ella, p..pues.. Es normal! ... Estoy solo aquí y me sirve de compañía, es de mi misma edad y todo eso, pero de ahí a querer estar con ella... Vamos papá! La has visto bien? - El chico apretó los puños sin saber en que momento su lengua había tomado vida propia diciendo esa sarta de idioteces que no sentía pero para quedar como el graaaan Ranma Saotome debía decir.

Fuera de la habitación Akane sostenía fuertemente a su cerdito negro quien aun no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado de la boca de Ranma, Ryoga dentro del animalito pensaba - No... No de nuevo, lastimaste a Akane infeliz ella me contó tan contenta de su primer beso contigo y tu piensas esto de ella! Eres un... Eh? Una lágrima? Akane no! No llores por el mi amor, por favor... No.

La chica aún sin comprender nada y jurando que era un mal sueño dio unos pasos hacia adelante para poder entrar.

Justo en ese instante Ranma salió de la habitación violentamente y la vio... Estaba llorando. Y ese par de ojos verdes que tanto amaba desprendían resentimiento y dolor, por su culpa, como siempre.

\- Akane! - El chico la nombró y se quedó mudo. La vio así y lo desarmó por completo.

Para rematar la pésima suerte del muchacho, Genma quien aun estaba en el cuarto gritó desde dentro - Bueno bueno Ranma, se entiende eso de que quieras "calmar" tu soledad, comprendo a que te refieres, eres un hombre y es normal que busques... Ya sabes... Compañía femenina. Además ya no eres ningún niño y sabrás lo que haces y con quién. Esta bien, tu ganas, no te cases, nos vamos a China con tu madre y a tu regreso buscamos a Kaori, es la mas bonita de todas hijo no te puedes quej...Akane! - El hombre salió y se chocó con la mirada llena de dolor de su "casi" o "ex" nuera.

Akane soltó a P-chan en el piso y sin quitarle los ojos de encima al pelinegro dejó rodar unas cuantas lagrimas que brotaron sin permiso.

Ranma reaccionó, le dolió la vida haber dicho lo que dijo, la lastimó, esta vez la lastimó en serio. Y encima su padre lo empeoró todo. Sintió como al ver su rostro lleno de dolor su corazón se rompía, mil veces arrepentido solo dijo - Akane no! Te juro... Yo te juro que no es lo que tu pien...

Una bofetada por demás merecida lo calló.

Ranma se quedó con el rosto todavía volteado ante la mirada atónita de Genma quien al ver que su esposa Nodoka se acercaba asustada a ver que sucedía se fue a refugiar detrás de sus espaldas - Cariño esta vez si se enojó... En serio - Susurraba el hombre.

Akane se limpió las lagrimas y sin decir palabra alguna se volteó para huir de aquella vergonzosa situación.

\- No Akane espera! Escúchame por dios! - Ranma la tomó fuertemente del brazo para retenerla.

\- Suéltame Saotome... No tienes ningún derecho, no vuelvas a tocarme... Te quitaré la molestia de mi horrible presencia, perdona por no haber sabido consolaaaar tu soledad - Decía sarcástica - Esta marimacho no volverá a molestarte más - Mirándolo con un profundo dolor le hizo una reverencia de esas que se hacen en las despedidas y se soltó de él saliendo de allí.

\- No Akane no! Escúchame! Maldita sea! - El azabache estaba desesperado cuando alcanzo a ver a su madre - Mamá por favor dile que no se vaya... yo... Akane no! Soy un imbécil! - Soltaba furioso dándole un golpe violento a la pared cargado de impotencia y enojo - Soy un imbécil mamá! (respiraba) Nooo no! Todo por culpa tuya! Como siempre culpa tuya! - Señaló a Genma - No.. No me rindo - Y salió corriendo detrás de Akane siendo sorprendido al bajar las escaleras por un puñetazo certero por parte de Ryoga y ante la espantada mirada de Kasumi y de Nabiki quien recién llegaba de la universidad y no entendía el por que del enojo desmedido del chico de la bandana, no lo golpeó en son de las peleas de siempre, esta vez se lo notaba dolido con el pelinegro, en serio.

\- Qué sucede aquí - Intervino Soun - Chicos si quieren resolver sus problemas personales vayan al dojo, es bueno que los jóvenes entrenen - Decía amigablemente inocente de todo lo sucedido.

\- No iré a ningún lugar con esta basura señor Tendo. Perdóneme por esto, se que estoy en su casa y le debo respeto y por esa razón me voy, ya nos veremos tu y yo Ranma, eres tan poco hombre que no creo merezcas ni mis golpes... Y tranquilo, no te preocupes, que si tu no la quieres... Yo la amo! - Dijo ya sin intentar disimular nada y dando pasos decididos Ryoga se fue de allí tan afectado como si le hubieran hecho a el mismo aquel daño.

\- Idiota ya verás... Ponle un dedo encima y soy capaz de... - Poniéndose de pie por el golpe Ranma no supo que más decir, ahora les debía una explicación a todos.

Genma no pudo esperar un momento menos apropiado para abrir la boca - Mire esto Tendo - Le extendió la carta del guía principal de Jusenkyo para que el patriarca la lea.

Soun conforme iba leyendo, su ceño se fruncía mas y mas ante la expectante mirada de todos, menos la de Akane quién se había refugiado en su habitación ignorando a todos los presentes - Que es esto Saotome? Se irán de nuevo? Creo que fui claro al decirle que si su hijo y Akane no se casaban yo anularía el com...

\- Calma Tendo, calma... Mi muchacho ha pensado que lo mejor seria casarse con Akane antes del viaje y así todos contentos, no es así hijo? - Genma lo miró haciéndole un guiño pensando en que sería la manera para arreglar semejante problema.

Todos los ojos se posaron sobre Ranma quien en este punto ya no podía pensar. Hace un rato Akane lo miraba fría, sin mostrarle sentimiento alguno lo que estremeció al muchacho y pensando en solucionarlo le respondió a su padre dirigiéndose al hombre del bigote - Es así tío Soun. Voy a casarme con Aka...

\- Tu no te casarás con nadie - Interrumpía Akane bajando las escaleras con una tranquilidad que asustaba y ahora dirigía sus palabras a Soun - Padre lo escuché todo, no culpes a nadie por favor, esta vez la decisión final es mía. Soy mayor de edad y tengo derecho a elegir.

Respiró tan hondo que dolió y sin poder evitar llorar pero sin perder la compostura dijo decidida - No quiero seguir comprometida con el, no me casaré con el, nunca más quiero nada... Nada... Con el - Clavó su mirada en Ranma quien la miraba como cuando pensó que su chica había elegido a Shinnosuke la vez que fueron a Ryugenzawa.

Kasumi asombrada se llevó las manos a la boca y abrió sus ojos sorprendida, Nabiki tampoco podía creer lo que escuchaba de boca de su hermana menor.

\- Akane que dices! - Soun preguntaba asustado - Saotome por favor no creerán esto, es una broma verdad? - Sonreía nervioso.

\- No tengo nada más que decir, espero se me respete. Disculpen todos el mal momento - Akane se retiró a su habitación mientras Nabiki y Kasumi se miraban. En un segundo y por psicología de hermanas, ambas Tendo decidieron ir tras su hermana pequeña.

...

Nodoka, Soun y Genma hablaban en privado sobre como terminaría esto. Era claro que Akane tomó una decisión y no había vuelta atrás. Soun con cascadas lagrimales abrazaba a Genma quien tambien lloraba por ver disuelto su sueño de unir las escuelas, aunque el jamás le confesaría a Soun que el verdadero culpable fue su imprudente hijo y él mismo que había contribuido a todo este embrollo.

Nodoka salió a hablar con Ranma quien estaba sentado en la entrada que da al estanque con las piernas flexionadas apegadas al pecho y aguantándose al máximo las ganas de llorar... Hasta que vio a su madre y sintió como ella se sentó junto a el envolviéndolo en un maternal abrazo - La perdí mamá... La perdí.. Viste como me miraba, viste la manera cruel en la que me miró, nunca... Nunca he sentido algo así mamá que me sucede - Ranma cedió a sus sentimientos, lloró por ella una vez más, como cuando pensó que la convirtieron en rana o cuando creyó que la bañaron con agua de estanque del pato ahogado, lloró por ella como en Jusenkyo, esas malditas pozas que solo habían traído dolor a su vida.

\- Mi niño pero que fue lo que pasó, anda, cuéntale a mamá... Que sucedió - Nodoka trataba de consolar a su pequeño - Hasta la tarde que los vi juntos tomados de las manos todo estaba bien hijo dime que ocurrió.

\- Ese estúpido viaje que debo hacer mamá... Papá me dijo como siempre burlón que puedo casarme con Akane antes y yo le dije... - Ranma le contaba todo a su mamá entre lágrimas y furia contra el mismo.

En la habitación de Akane la situación era igual o peor.

\- Ya mi niña no llores, no llores - Consolaba Kasumi a su hermanita quien lloraba desde lo más profundo de su corazón luego de haberles contado todo exactamente como sucedió, incluido lo que paso en la mañana en el colegio.

\- Este idiota... Tranquila hermanita cuando le cobre todo lo que me debe vamos a ver con que dinero se va para China, eso corre por mi cuenta Akane chan - Decía Nabiki a punto de salir del cuarto de la peliazul dispuesta a vengarse de cualquiera que haya lastimado a su hermana menor.

\- Nabiki déjalo así... Respeten mi decisión por favor yo... Yo no quiero estar con el hermanas. Y hagan lo que hagan nada va a cambiar entre nosotros.

\- Pero Akane - Nabiki pedía insistente.

\- No Nabiki... No - Esta vez la determinación de Akane heló la sangre hasta de la fría y calculadora mediana de las Tendo.

\- Te respetaremos Akane, lo prometemos - Decía Kasumi secando las lagrimas de su pequeña hermana.

\- Iré con papá a las montañas hasta la graduación, si se lo pido no me lo va a negar - Akane se puso de pie y trató de sonreír - Además no es tan grave... Creo que estoy exagerando un poco - Sonreía ante la mirada incomoda de sus hermanas que sabían que esa falsa pose estaba doliéndole en el alma.

Alguien tocó la puerta...

\- Puedo pasar - Nodoka llena de vergüenza pero sobre todo de pesar necesitaba hablar con su querida Akane.

Kasumi le abrió y le hizo señas a Nabiki que saliera y así lo hicieron dejándolas solas.

\- Mi niña yo... Yo no tengo palabras para pedirte disculpas, yo... - Y se dejó caer en el piso para inclinarse en reverencia cosa que Akane no lo permitió y la levantó.

\- No tía por favor. Por que usted tendría que hacer esto no, no, bajo ningún motivo. Usted es la única que siento que de verdad me ha querido - Los ojitos de Akane volvían a traicionar su aparente calma.

\- No llores mi pequeña, por favor, esta vez no tengo justificación para lo que pasó, estoy mas desconcertada que tu, no entiendo nada. Supe lo del viaje y aunque me preocupé, cuando vi a mi hijo contigo hoy en la mañana una pequeña esperanza se encendió en mi, pensé que se casarían y te quedarías conmigo hasta que regresen, estaba tan segura hija.

\- Tía si el me lo hubiera pedido, en este momento estuviéramos en el ayuntamiento casándonos, sin fiesta, sin vestido, sin siquiera esperar una pedida de mano de su parte... Solo me bastaba saber que regresaría nada más... Pero hoy supe que estos años fueron en vano, dar mi vida por el las veces que sean necesarias y tratar cien veces de cambiar mi carácter, mi manera de ser solo para que el se sintiera bien a mi lado, jurando que me quería, que sentía lo mismo que yo también fue en vano y ya ve! Como tengo que enterarme que he vivido auto engañándome todo este tiempo.

\- No mi niña te juro que no es así! El está muy mal no sabes como se puso, es mi hijo y todo pero es un bobo igual a su padre, no tienes idea lo que tuve que aguantar a su lado pero el amor nos vuelve mas tolerantes Akane - Nodoka la consolaba como solo lo haría una madre - Mi pequeña si tu me dices que esto acabó aquí, hoy mismo me llevo a Ranma y a su padre de tu casa, te dejarán en paz y de eso me encargo yo. Pero si me dices que hay todavía una oportunidad, solo una, de arreglar las cosas pues...

\- Sería lo mejor tía... No puedo explicarle lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos le juro que... Es decepción, rabia, impotencia... He escuchado mil veces, mil veces! Como habla mal de mi, pero delante de su padre y de la forma en la que lo hizo supuestamente estando de lo mejor en nuestra "relación" eso me lastimó tía. Si quiere que viaje, que se vaya luego veremos, quien sabe - Akane miraba dulcemente a la mujer - Son pocos meses verdad... Si vuelve y quiere que... Pues nosotros... - El llanto de nuevo la venció, esta vez sobre el regazo de Nodoka y abrazándola como lo haría con su propia mamá.

\- Akane chan querida, mi querida... Te prometo que hoy mismo nos iremos de aquí... Te lo prometo.

\- Tía pero usted... No quiero que se vaya

\- Debo irme Akane, quiera o no ese hombre es mi esposo y pues ese pequeño tonto es mi hijo, debo cuidar de ellos al menos hasta que se vayan a China.

\- Prométame que cuando ellos se vayan usted volverá aquí hasta que regresen tía por favor... Solo serán pocos meses verdad, por favor se lo pido

\- Hablaremos con tu padre y si por el no hay problema alguno me quedaré contigo - Le prometió la matriarca a Akane saliendo de allí con lagrimas en sus ojos. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de su esposo para comenzar a empacar. Cuando Ranma la vio haciéndolo palideció.

\- Mamá que... Pero que haces... El viaje es hasta después de la graduación por que estas...

\- Empaca tus cosas... Nos vamos - Sentenció Nodoka completamente seria y sin siquiera mirar a su hijo.

\- Quiere... Quiere que me vaya mamá es eso? Quiere que me vaya? - Ranma apretaba la mandíbula sin saber que hacer, para donde correr - Voy a hablar con ella.

El sonido metálico de la katana de su madre cayendo al piso lo obligó a frenar - Déjala sola. No la perturbes Ranma - Le ordenó sin dejar de recoger la ropa de su esposo.

El chico frunció el ceño sin entender a su madre, el la quería, no iba a permitir que las cosas terminaran así.

Nodoka se puso de pie interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - Hijo, es mejor que dejes las cosas así hasta que pase un poco todo esto, necesito defenderte, quiero justificarte pero... Solo puedo decirte o más bien pedirte que la dejes tranquila - La señora Saotome salió rumbo a la habitación del chico para recoger tambien sus pocas pertenencias y llevarlos a su casa.

Ranma se quedó ahí, parado en el umbral de la puerta del que durante tanto tiempo había sido su cuarto. Miró para otro sitio y en cada lugar de esa casa tenía algún recuerdo con ella, con su Akane, con la mujer que soportó de todo por el, especialmente su estupida lengua que no se detenía cuando se trataba de hacerla sentir mal. La perdió y ahora lo estaba entendiendo, solo hoy había podido abrazarla, solo hoy supo lo que era un dulce beso de sus labios estando ambos conscientes de aquello, solo por hoy pudo decirle lo que por años no se atrevió y escuchó también de su boca que ella sentía lo mismo. Solo por hoy caminó de la mano de su gran amor sin importarle que la gente los vea, solo hoy le dio el lugar que le correspondía junto a el. En tres largos años, solo el dia de hoy, él la había hecho sentir su todo y su nada de un solo golpe.

El sonido de pasos acercándose cortaron sus pensamientos y al alzar su apesadumbrada mirada la vio allí, intentó hablarle - Akane espera déjame expli... - Se quedó hablando solo, ella se fue. Quiso correr tras ella una vez más pero Kasumi quien venía subiendo las escaleras amablemente se lo impidió.

Akane se encerró en su cuarto y lo primero que vio fue la foto que el le enmarcó como regalo la navidad pasada. Sin siquiera pensarlo la tomó y violentamente la arrojó a la basura pensando - Nunca más Ranma Saotome... Nunca más.

Llorando se quedó dormida.

 **Continuará...**

 **Muchísimas gracias amigos por llegar hasta aquí! Saben he pensado en actualizar cada 5 días entonces nos estaríamos leyendo de nuevo el jueves :D les parece? Háganme saber por favor que opinan siii :* Besos!**

 **Saluditoooos!**

 **Genma345: Bienvenidisimo a esta gran familia amigo! Ah y que puedo decirte en este fic estas bastante "Genma", tan "Genma" como siempre xD y hasta más jeje Vienen más cursidramas y sobre todo sufrimiento… muuucho sufrimiento xD Espero te guste :D**

 **LumLum: Nada bueno amiga, naaada bueno, je! Veras que todo es su culpa x)**

 **rosefe-123: Esto pasara! jejeje espero te haya gustado como va todo y se vienen mas enredos pero bueno, el amor siempre triunfa ;)**

 **BelyPendragon: Amiga herrrrmosa! Luego de nuestros traumas existenciales en face xD mil gracias por estar aquí me pone super happy ya sabes, en contraste con el mal sabor que me deja mi actualmente adoradisima novela :D**

 **Frankie Marin San: Amigooo! Que gustooote tenerte aquí de nuevo! Ponte cómodo que se viene mucho más :D Saludiiitooos!**

 **Ranma x akane: Bienvenido! Pues si amig queda aun muchiiiisisisisisima tela que cortar! Espero de corazón te vaya gustando como va todo si :D**

 **Escarlatta: Hola amigaaa! Te he visto por otras historias en reviews wow me encanta que estes por aquí :D Bienvenida a nuestro dojo :D Ah! Bueno el ultimátum ya sabes por que es, pero no es solo eso ayyy Genma como siempre tendrá la culpa haha y Kaori es la hija de un señor que hace siglos salvo a Genma de morir de hambre y cambio a Ranma por pepinillos pescado y arroz a cambio de darle en matrimonio al pequeño para su hija Kaori, luego apareció de grande a desafiar a Akane a una batalla de repartidoras y Ranma se metio como Ranko y al final gano :D No se el numero del capitulo pero esta en el anime y pues es bonita jeje Saluditooos! Nos leemos :D Aww que emoción verte por aquí ;D**

 **Tsukushi Makino: Pues claro amiga! Espero te guste! Besos!**

 **ELISA LUCIA V 2016: Mi Eli hermosa! Se que ya casi entras a la facu y eso te tendrá super ocupada** **Por eso te agradezco full que te des un tiempecito para estar aquí con nosotros recuerdas que iba a actualizar el domingo, olvide lo de las elecciones jeje y no podre por que quien sabe a q hora me desocupe** **Ah! Y ya encontré mi DNI jejeje xD**

 **Deliza22: Mi lectora predilecta herrrmosa! Me encanta tenerte por aquí de nuevo amiga mia! Te agradezco muchísimo lo de "Te Regalo" y pues de Genma vendrán cosas peores jejeje y ps ya me conoces ami, primero los hare sufrir un poquito jjj como es un drama vamos a ponerle emoción "ooojojojojojo" xdxdxdxd Te mando un saludo lluvioso, truenesco, caluroso y de todo T_T aún no voy a la playa por eso no he recibido el abrazo con olor a coco :D pero con feee que el domingo que viene, con feee xD**

 **Haruri Saotome: Amiga miaaa! Mi Haru! Extrañarte tambieeeen :D Pues bueno, venimos con todo este 2017 esperando que siga siendo de su agrado :D Besoteees!**

 **Litapaz: Bienvenida al clan superRanmaniatico amigaaa :D Quiero actualizar cada 5 días qué opinas, quería hacerlo semanalmente pero me parece muy demorado ah! Y gracias por hacerme caer en cuenta que este fic es la continuación de "Akane es para ti" Puedes creerlo que solo incluí la escena mas no me había fijado que horror jjjjj pero bueno, ya hice la aclaración en el fic también. Te mando besos amiga!**

 **Amy Saotome Tendo: Holiii amiga! Me encanta que te haya llamado la atención :D Y espero que todo se ponga aún más dramático jejej Abrazoooos!**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Amiga bella! Reitero una vez más mi súper alegría de tenerte en nuestra familia jeje es cierto! Ya hasta nos salió la oveja negra xD (Carlos Kelevra xD) Jamás pensé que nos llegáramos a conocer un poco más aparte del mundo lectura solamente, me pone muy contenta que te gusten mis historias, y a mi las tuyas pues ni se diga! Cupido me encantoooo y mi apartamento que estoy pero contando las horas para leer ese reencuentro de la familia completa como será ayyyy Definitivamente es lo tuyo, hacernos felices escribiendo :D Te mando mil besos amiga y que opinas lo de actualizar cada 5 es que no quería ni tan distanciado ni tan junto… Ufff que de nuevo se viene el libro… Besoteeees!**

 **CarlosKelevra88: Ganeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee xD Todavia estoy feliiiiiz ah y no puedo creer como no adivine el nombre y puse Clau con una I de mas, viste que soy desastrosa con los anagramas o todo lo que a lógica se refiera xD Y bueeeno como le decía a Lizzy, ya tenemos a la oveja eb…negra de la familia xD Yo soy la oveja bulliciosa xD Nos leemos amigo! Se viene Heiloooong es q no duermo ya :D**

 **Nos leemos en 5 días amigos míos! Los quiero millooooon! Una vez más reitero mi agradecimiento por estar aquí a todos y más que nada una bienvenida súper grande a los nuevos lectores :D ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro Dojo! Besitos escritores!**

 **SK47**


	3. Así estoy sin ti

**Buenas madrugadas mis lectores queridos! Como habíamos quedado aquí aparece su escritora con la prometida actualización:D Una vez más les agradezco muchísimo a todos todos los que siguen mis fics, a los que me dejan sus lindos comentarios, a los lectores silenciosos, los PM, los favs y follows en fin! Gracias por estar aquí :D Como saben esta historia es un drama así que vamos poniéndole bastante sufrimiento xD jeje, es broma, también habrán muuchos momentos como en el episodio 1 que nos sacarán suspiritos de amor :3 Hoy en algún sitio del capítulo hago mención súper cortita a una canción titulada "Dime" a ver si descubren donde ;) Comencemos amigos! Bienvenidos!**

 *****Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

 **3\. Así estoy sin ti**

Para variar el día de hoy, una muy acalorada discusión entre Ranma y Genma tenía lugar en casa de Nodoka.

Hace pocos dias se habían mudado definitivamente de donde los Tendo y estaban a una semana de la graduación del muchacho luego de la cual inmediatamente regresarían a China por seis meses a finalizar el entrenamiento de Ranma para por último regresar a Nerima pero ya sin ningún plan previamente establecido como era el unir las escuelas de combate libre.

Esta era la razón de la discusión, Genma como siempre lo veía todo tan sencillo y exasperaba a su hijo insistiéndole - Vamos Ranma pareces una mujer. Deja de estar ahí lamentando tu suerte, no se suponía que no querías a Akane entonces que tanto me culpas! Además ya tengo todo solucionado, al volver ya estará todo listo y hablado con mi amigo Tsukasa y al casarte con su hija Kaori combinaremos la escuela de combate libre con la escuela de combate de repartidoras de comida que preside la chica y ya! Punto! Pero qué ganas las tuyas de complicarte la existencia! - Decía el hombre sin un gramo de vergüenza haciendo gala que, según el, tenía la vida de todos arreglada.

Ranma lo miraba con profundo resentimiento rebatiéndole - Braaavo! Pero que sabiduría padre... Y como mamá nos acogió en su casa, viviremos aquí arrimados por siempre como ya vivimos mantenidos tanto tiempo con los Tendo - El chico daba vueltas tratando de hacer reaccionar a su inconsciente progenitor - Ya no se como hacerte entender la situación papá eres... Eres demasiado.

\- Agradéceme que te libré de tu "marimacho" no es así como siempre llamaste a la pobre Aka... - Ranma lo tomó de las solapas de su traje olvidando por un segundo que ese pedazo de tipo era su padre - Tu no entiendes nada! - Habló el ojiazul - Y mira si te vas olvidando de tus planes por que cuando vuelva regresaré por ella y ya no me importa ni un poco lo que pienses o dejes de pensar. Por tu culpa no quiere verme y si esto se queda así no te lo perdono me oíste! - Lo soltó violentamente al percatarse de la presencia de su madre.

\- Hijo basta! - Intervenía Nodoka - Esto ya está saliéndose de control, falta menos de una semana para tu graduación y para su viaje... Deberían estar entrenando no peleándose entre ustedes!

Siempre era ella la que podía parar estas peleas que se habían vuelto cotidianas, cosa de todos los días sin tregua alguna.

Nodoka era la más inocente pero a su vez quien mas difícil la tenía. No podía estar de parte de nadie, sabia lo bocón e irreflexivo que su hijo era, pero también estaba completamente segura de que el enamorarlo era algo que solo Akane había podido lograr y pues a pesar de todo era su hijo y no iba darle la espalda sabiendo lo que estaba sufriendo.

Por otro lado Akane era como esa pequeña hija que la vida le negó tener, la veía tan frágil e inocente, había crecido sin su mamá y Nodoka había madurado sin su hijo. ¡Qué bien les hubiera hecho su compañía mutua desde hace varios años! Pero a pesar de no ponerse en contra de Ranma, tampoco mostraba desaprobación hacia Akane, la quería y mucho.

La matriarca independientemente de todos los problemas que ahora separaban a "sus hijos" había visto a la peliazul varias veces en este tiempo, y la iba a ver todavía más seguido, ya que Soun si permitió que ella se quede en la casa durante los meses de ausencia de su hijo y su esposo.

Akane por su parte estaba triste, demasiado triste. Ese vacío que se clavó en su pecho desde que él se fue no la abandonaba ni para dormir, si es que lograba conciliar el sueño. La ultima vez que lo vio fue en la Furinkan hace unos días, los muchachos debían ir obligatoriamente a retirar su pase a la ceremonia de graduación y se vieron. El intentó hablarle pero debido a que Yuka y Sayuri, las amigas de Akane, ya estaban al tanto de lo sucedido, no permitieron que el pelinegro se acerque a ella. Akane moría por siquiera mirarlo, pero esta vez su resentimiento pesó mas. Además aun todo estaba muy reciente y no quería verse débil ante los demás mucho menos ante Ranma.

Debido a lo tensa de la situación en el salón de clases, absolutamente todo el mundo se enteró ese dia que Akane y Ranma ya no estaban comprometidos. Tan serio era el asunto que solo por esta vez nadie insistió en pedirle una cita a la joven, ya que su tristeza se notaba a leguas y no querían molestarla. Así mismo, ninguna chica se atrevía a coquetearle al apuesto Saotome por que estaba con un genio de los mil demonios, irritable, enojado, se enfurecía por todo y no quería hablar ni con sus amigos.

Ranma no podía sentirse peor y encima estaba siendo inquisidoramente observado por sus compañeros y hasta por el maestro. Ya sin poder soportarlo, se levantó a hablar con el superior y pidiéndole de favor que los pases que a el le correspondían le sean entregados a Ukyo se retiró del sitio luego de firmar asistencia. No podía con todo. Ver a Akane allí triste, deprimida por su culpa y a la vez tan esquiva era mas de lo que podía aguantar.

\- Me odia! Ella me odia! Eres un genio Saotome! Hasta ahí estuviste contento - Ranma hablaba sarcásticamente con el mismo - Ahora si conseguiste lo que querías, que te deteste por completo y claro! Ante todos soy el malo y lo que soy es un tarado! - Caminaba por la calle pateando piedras con las manos en los bolsillos dirigiéndose hasta su casa.

Luego de que todos vieran como el muchacho sin decir media palabra solo se retiró de allí dejando a Akane atrás y ante la visible furia de ella mezclada con tristeza, la noticia de que los prometidos mas famosos de toda Nerima ya no estaban juntos se extendió por todas partes, tal es así que hasta Matsumoto, el guía principal de Jusenkyo al momento de enviarles los boletos de avión a Ranma y a Genma, también incluyó un breve "discurso diplomático" en una carta diciendo que el personal y los visitantes de las pozas que conocían la historia de Saffron lamentaban muchísimo el hecho que una de las parejas mas famosas del lugar hayan dejado de estar juntas. Ranma no podía creer la magnitud de lo acontecido.

Recién por sucesos como este y viendo pasar los días uno tras de otro sin ningún cambio, el joven comenzó a asimilar la vida sin ella. Sin SU Akane, a la que él y solo él tenía el derecho de salvar o proteger o mirar o hablar - Estará bien? Me necesitará? Extrañará aunque sea un poco algo de lo que vivimos? - El pelinegro ya tenía por costumbre hablar con su soledad y perderse en sus pensamientos, sobre todo cuando tenía la casa sola para el y podía pensar y deprimirse a gusto.

De pronto el sonido del teléfono lo interrumpió.

Riiiing

\- Diga? Familia Saotome

\- ... Anma...

\- Hola?

\- ...a...

\- Quién habl... Asssshh.. - Resopló disgustado creyendo que era una típica broma telefónica cuando abriendo los ojos al máximo pensó en la posibilidad más anhelada - Akane... eres tú!? - Preguntaba Ranma completamente emocionado.

\- ...anma...a...

\- Háblame Akane por favor!

\- ... Hola? Airen? Ser tú?... Llamada estar cortándo...se..

A Ranma se le rompieron las ultimas esperanzas de que aquella llamada silenciosa sea de su ex prometida al escuchar del otro lado de la línea una vocecilla demasiado conocida para el.

\- Airen! Ser Shampoo! Ser verdad lo que todo el mundo comentar aqui? Tu estar libre de chica violenta! Aiyaaa al fin dejarla por mi! Voy a volver Ranma cuando tu me digas yo...

\- Shampoo! - El muchacho cortó de raíz las ilusiones de la insistente chinita al hablarle de esta manera tan fría- No hagas locuras, acabas de casarte con Mousse y aunque no fuera así pues tampoco quiero tener nada con nadie. Ahora perdona debo colgar

\- Airen pero yo pensar que tu...

Ranma colgó.

Esta llamada no le causo absolutamente nada más que mal humor. Luego de un momento siguió filosofando sobre que hacer para volver a los brazos de su amor casi perdido - Esto no puede seguir asi! No puedo irme sin decirle nada... Tiene que saber que regresaré y hare todo para recuperarla... Basta de dar por sentado que ella sabe lo que pienso! Debo decírselo! - El azabache continuaba con su plan para conseguir que Akane lo escuche aunque sea un poco.

Riiiing

Miró el teléfono con desconfianza y respondió enseguida ya más molesto - Shampoo ya te dije que...

\- Ranma mi amoooor - Kodachi con su melosa y odiosa voz coqueta comenzó con el acoso esta vez telefónico.

\- Eh... No... No ser Ranma... Ser empleado de restaurante chino café de gato... Que ofrecer a usted? - Ranma se mordía el puño con los ojos entrecerrados rogando a Kami que esa loca se lo haya creído - Pero como demonios consiguieron mi teléfono - Pensaba

\- Café de gato? - Preguntó Kodachi - Sasuke me va a escuchar! Me dio un numero equivocado! Ooojojojojo. Bueno, aprovechando quisiera ordenar un plato de ramen con extra de...

Ranma volvió a colgar... Se sentó en el piso más contrariado que hace unos minutos y fingiendo que ahorcaba al pobre teléfono gruñía fastidiado.

Riiiiinggggg

El muchacho levantó la cara abriendo sus ojos ya casi llegando al enojo - Y ahora quién se supone que soy, el pobre abandonado al que todas quieren consolar? - Descolgó la llamada pero ahora esperó que primero le hablen del otro lado.

\- Ranchan? Hola eres tu? Soy Ukyo..

\- Ah... Uchan. Que sucede - Respondió desganado.

\- Tengo tus pases desde hace dias recuerdas? La graduación es mañana entonces creo que debería entregártelos hoy mismo... Voy a tu casa? Que me dices? - Ukyo cruzaba los dedos esperando una respuesta positiva por parte de su eterno amor imposible - Te llevo un par de pizzas japonesas de las que tanto te gustan quieres?

Ranma sabía bien que aunque para el Ukyo solo era su amiga de la infancia y jamás dejaría de serlo, para ella la amistad que compartían no era suficiente, Uchan quería otro tipo de relación y a cada momento lo dejaba claro directa o indirectamente.

\- Mañana en la puerta de entrada me los das si Uchan? Estoy un poco...

\- Estás enfermo? Te sientes mal? Por que puedo ir a cuidarte Ranma!

\- Uchan no, por favor, solo quiero estar solo sí? No te enfades - Y colgó la llamada.

Ya cansado de todo, desconectó el cable de aquel aparato que tenía en las manos y mejor fue a preparar su equipaje para el largo viaje que le esperaba la noche de mañana.

Akane por su lado estaba muy deprimida, no quería exteriorizarlo para no poner peor a su padre, quien si lloraba mañana tarde y noche por la ruptura del compromiso. Estaba harta de las miradas de compasión que todo el mundo le ponía, hasta sus propias hermanas. Aguantaba como mas podía las ganas de llorar cada vez que algo se lo recordaba. Absolutamente todo la llevaba a algún suceso vivido con el muchacho... El estanque donde se peleaba diario con su padre, la mesa donde se sentaba junto a ella cada vez que cenaban, desayunaban o simplemente para ver televisión o compartir algo de tiempo juntos, la baranda de la calle donde a el le gustaba equilibrarse al caminar sobre la zanja, entre otros más.

Pequeños minutos del día donde se sentía acorralada huía a su habitación para llorar lejos de la vista de todos, a veces solamente siendo consolada por P-chan.

Hoy fue uno de esos días donde las visitas a su cuarto para desahogarse tranquila fueron mas frecuentes, solo que esta vez entró y se encontró con un ramo de rosas tamaño gigante sobre su cama, un intento diminuto de sonrisa quiso aparecer en su rostro, por un microsegundo pensó que quizás y Ranma lo pensó mejor y a manera de arrepentimiento tuvo ese dulce gesto para con ella. Aunque secretamente algo le decía que detalles como esos definitivamente no eran propios del chico de la trenza.

P-chan que solo quería verla contenta sin importarle que esa alegria provenga de su eterno rival, corrió hacia el hermoso arreglo y tomó la tarjeta que en el venía alcanzándosela a Akane velozmente.

\- Gracias bonito - Acariciaba al pequeño cerdito - Ven léela conmigo... " Para mi diosa de cristal Akane Tendo, quiero conmemorar que al fin estás libre del idiota de Saotom... - La voz de la muchacha comenzó a quebrarse y algunas lágrimas no demoraron en salir. P-chan continuó leyendo la dedicatoria en su mente: ...libre del idiota de Saotome y que ahora si podemos ser felices viviendo nuestro apasionado idilio. Tuyo... Tatewaki Kuno"

P-chan miró a Akane llorando, este era un obsequio mas de los muchos que al día llegaban a la casa y que ella quería pensar que eran de su amado Ranma y como en las demás ocasiones fue solo una falsa alarma.

Al fin llegó la hora de dormir, en aquella oscura ciudad pocos eran los que todavía se encontraban despiertos, entre ellos estaba una hermosa pero triste muchacha de ojos verdes y cabello azulado. No supo por qué algo la impulsó a salir de la cama y abrir la ventana, su corazón la llamaba a ese lugar, pero al asomarse no vio a nadie. Iba a cerrarla cuando alcanzó a ver que sobre el murito del balcón estaba una hermosa flor blanca tan fresca como la noche. Si, como aquella flor que una vez Ranma le regaló al pie de un lago cuando el viento hizo volar su sombrero hacia las cristalinas aguas.

Ella tomó la plantita con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho... Lo sentía, lo percibía cerca... Al no verlo sus ganas de llorar aparecieron una vez mas así que cerro la ventana y cuando se disponía a retirarse dándole la espalda a sus esperanzas escuchó claramente la voz de su mal amor tras de ella.

\- Cómo quieres que pretenda que no siento nada? Cómo fue que una estupidez mia te hizo pensar que no te quería? Cómo hacerle caso a tu decisión de no verme mas? Si tú lo sabes dime cómo Akane.

La muchacha se quedo petrificada detrás del frío vidrio, palideció y solo pudo de la impresión soltar la flor en el piso. Inmediatamente se giró a abrir la ventana de par en par y a mirar para todos lados - Ranma!... Ranma - Lo llamaba pero no había nadie, sus sentimientos entreverados la hicieron hablar sin pensar levantando la voz y gritó hacia todas las direcciones saliendo a su balcón - Entonces te vas verdad! Ya lo sé.. Lo sé! Vete! Estoy mejor así sin ti Ranma vete! Cobarde... - Bajó la voz casi como un pequeño y triste susurro - Eres un cobarde.

Ranma sobre el techo escuchó muy bien lo que ella le dijo. Quiso mandarlo todo al demonio y quedarse con su ex prometida, iba a bajar y pedirle perdón aunque sea por sobre su orgullo, pero.. hacerlo e irse a China dejándola sola? Ya no le haría mas daño. Solo quería prometerle que regresaría a su lado pase lo que pase. Mañana se graduaban, mañana tambien viajaba y no podía dejar las cosas así. Contrariado a más no poder, de un par de saltos se dirigió a su casa.

Y así llegó una fecha que en su tiempo ambos esperaban vivirla juntos y felices, su tan ansiada graduación. Ranma sabía que era una fecha especial para Akane ya que le iban a otorgar el diploma a la mejor alumna de la promoción. Ella estaba tan ilusionada con recibir ese premio, se había esforzado demasiado para conseguirlo durante muchos años y el podía dar fe de eso.

El chico por primera vez en toda su estadía en el Furinkan usaba el uniforme oficial del instituto, luciéndolo perfectamente, eso si, sin abandonar su trenza solo que por la ocasión, un poco mejor peinada. Había llegado con su madre y Genma, un profesor los ubicó en los asientos que le correspondían y Ranma se fue a pasear un poco con sus amigos a los que era la última vez que vería allí, aunque era solo un pretexto para durante el recorrido buscar a su Akane por todas partes.

Se notaba que era una fecha especial, hasta Ukyo usaba el uniforme femenino y había dejado de lado su espátula.

Akane hacía su llegada con toda su familia, estaba algo nerviosa pero ni siquiera por el merecimiento que iba a recibir, sino por verlo, por ver de nuevo a su odiado gran amor.

\- Por aquí por favor - La profesora Hinako recibía a la familia Tendo ubicándolos en sus respectivos lugares - Akane yo me encargo, ve por favor a sentarte en tu bloque.

\- Si señorita - La peliazul se volteó rumbo a su asiento cuando se encontró frente a frente con esos ojos que la dominaban. No pasó ni medio segundo que quiso salir huyendo, no por que no quisiera verlo, sino de la impresión que se llevó al tenerlo allí, tan cerca de ella y notoriamente más guapo de lo normal.

\- No te vayas - Nuevamente Ranma intentaba detener sus evasivas - Akane... No te vayas - La miró casi suplicándole con la mirada, estaba triste, triste y enojado por todo. Ahora cambiando su nostálgico gesto por uno molesto al fin le reclamó elevando el tono - O crees que es justo todo esto que está sucediendo? Acaso no sabes cuanto.. Cuanta falta.. Akane yo... - Al muchacho no le salían las palabras correctas.

Akane decepcionada del poco vocabulario comprensible del chico también le gritó - No te preocupes, no te esfuerces Ranma, ahórrate el mal rato de tener que verme... Me voy de aquí - Espetaba decidida, pero Ranma lo estaba aún más y sin esperar autorización alguna miró para todos los lados y la levantó del piso cargándola llevándosela de allí de dos largas zancadas hacia el famoso callejón estrecho donde se habían declarado hace días.

\- Por que Ranma... Por qué insistes si yo ya escuché todo lo que tenía que escuchar. Por qué me mentiste, yo sabía que alguien como yo no podía agradarte yo...

\- No, no, no Akane no... - Soltándola suavemente en el piso el chico se acercó demasiado al sonrojado rostro de la muchacha y la miró con ternura levantando la mano para acariciarla, no llegaba a rozar su piel, solo movía lentamente su mano como delineando esa hermosa cara que lo conquistó desde el primer día y decía - Soy un imbécil, lo sé, es así, que quieres que te diga... Esto... Sentir esto para mi es nuevo, me da hasta miedo Akane. No se que pensar, no se que decir pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que nunca quise lastimarte, jamás quise que escuches todas las estupideces que dije esa noche.

\- Pero las escuché Ranma! Las escuché y se me quedaron aquí - La chica tocaba su corazón - Ahora qué es lo que buscas si ya el compromiso se rompió, ya te fuiste de casa, escuché que la tía Nodoka le dijo a Kasumi que viajan hoy mismo... Entonces qué quieres Ranma qué!

\- Quiero que sientas las mismas ganas que tengo ahora de besarte - Ranma expresó casi inconscientemente en voz muy bajita a Akane los verdaderos deseos de su corazón fijando su mirada azul en ella.

\- Eso no tiene ningún sentido si no existen sentimientos involucrados Ranma y tú solo me has sabido demostrar que te estorbo que te molesto!

\- Reconócelo Akane... Reconoce que a pesar de todo sabes que te quiero! Y también sabes que me quieres tanto como yo a ti... Dime que no me vaya, pídeme que me quede y te juro por mi honor que lo dejo todo...

Akane sintió como sus piernas le fallaban... Acaso era cierto? Ranma le estaba confirmando lo que sentía por ella? - No puedo Ranma... No puedo ser tan egoísta y retenerte cuando debes ir a China por ese nombramiento por el que tanto has luchado - Le decía Akane convencida.

\- Entonces déjame luchar también por tu amor Akane... Déjame...déjame - Y entre susurros el se fue acercando tanto como podía a los labios de esa mujer que lo tenía en sus manos. No pudo contenerse más y terminó con esa distancia sofocante que los alejaba. Sentir la tibieza de sus labios correspondiendo a su amor era la cura que su aturdido corazón necesitaba, habían sido tantas noches sin ella, y ahora iba a irse de su lado. Por lo menos en este momento no lo iba a permitir. La aprisionó entre sus brazos apegando su fina cintura hacia su cuerpo. Ella no podía negarse más, ese sentimiento la estaba acabando en vida, al comienzo puso sus manos en el pecho del joven fingiendo rechazo y empujándolo, a lo que el respondía profundizando más sus besos. Al fin Akane se dejó vencer por su corazón y parando de luchar deslizaba sus dedos por un camino imaginario desde el pecho de el hasta sus hombros y por último rodeó sus manos detrás del cuello de su azabache para ser uno solo durante aquella demostración de amor sincero. Si esta era la despedida al menos lo iba a vivir con toda intensidad, quería hacerlo eterno.

Ese beso era lo que el chico necesitaba para darle fuerzas y regresar por ella, ese beso era lo que ella necesitaba para no dejarse caer sin el.

El aire comenzó a ser escaso cuando se separaron un poquito para respirar aun temblando y con algunas pequeñas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Todavía no habían abierto los ojos cuando él habló - Akane... Yo te juro que.. Te juro... - Ranma iba a prometerle volver, a jurarle que ellos al final de todo iban a estar juntos, pero la fastidiosa risa musicalizada del director los hizo separarse violentamente.

\- Ahahahaaaaha ahahahahaaaaha que se supone que hacen aquí ehhhh... Ex prometidos! No deberían verse a solas! Váyanse ya que la ceremonia está por empezar... Salgan de aquí antes de que no los deje graduar con el resto.

Akane lo miró temerosa por la amenaza del superior y el chico le hizo una señal para que saliera primero, luego se fue él y en el auditorio la ceremonia ya comenzaba.

\- Rayos... Es que nunca voy a poder decirle lo que de verdad quiero? Volveré junto a ti... Lo juro. Me acabas de confirmar que también me quieres Akane. Me quieres como te quiero yo - Pensando positivo y con una pequeña sonrisa enamorada el chico se dirigió a su lugar sin dejar de seguir con la mirada a su pequeña Akane.

 **Continuará…**

 **SALUDITOOOOS!**

 **FRANKIE MARIN SAN: Siiii amigooo! perdón por tanto sufrimiento pero es que de alguna manera había que hacer primero que su amor sea prohibido para que el título del fic tenga sentido jeje Gracias por estar siempre aquí! Abrazotes!**

 **Bely Pendragon: Amiga mooxaaa! jeje el que ande zombie por la vida es tu culpa xD jjjj ya no duermo! Imagínate es que todo el día trabajo y cuando puedo ver la novela es en la noche y me desvelo full pero es que está demasiado! Mi lado pervertido me obliga a pedirte el epilogo de El secreto de Akane O.O Te mando mil besos y gracias por leerme en cada locurita incluidas las que no ven la luz :x besooo!**

 **Guest: Oh my cat! Spam not please!**

 **YRAM: Bienvenidisima al dojo amiga mil gracias por esa Buena vibra me pone muy contenta que te guste :D Me encanta que aun siendo lectora anónima me hayas comentado gracias que linda :D**

 **Guest: Stop it!**

 **rosefe-123: Aquí reportándome amig ! Estos dos si que tienen una manera tan complicada de quererse T_T veamos que sucede! Abrazo!**

 **Litapaz: Holaaa amiga bella! Perdón por romper tu corazoncito pero prometo que lo pegare de nuevo jeje ayyy si es que es mi amor platónico ese Matsumoto jejejeje y pues uno de mis puntos débiles es el dorama Hana Yori Dango! Lo amo! Lo has visto? Es tan bonito hasta tuve un collarcito con colgante de Saturno y todo T_T Espero te haya gustado el epi de hoy amiga te mando besos y gracias por estar :D**

 **Haruri Saotome: Mi Haru! Como siempre mil gracias por leerme amiga! Que te pareció el capítulo de hoy T_T vamos a cargarnos de emociones un poquito jeje es para darle el toque dramático awww es que todo entre ellos siempre es así! Confuso pero herrrmoso jjj Besotes ami!**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Amiga! Un placer que te haya gustado como va todo, algo dolorocito al comienzo pero veras que vienen los enredos después pero siempre siempre con ese toquecito de amor inesperadamente romántico :D Te mando un beso!**

 **Eliza Tendo: Mil gracias por la sugerencia amiga! La he tomado en cuenta :D Que te parece, le juro volver awww tierno nuestro pelinegro guapo!**

 **Ranma x akane: Hola amig no te preocupes que de que viene un amor escondido viene jeje pero recuerda que es un ficsito largo y había que desarrollar una trama enredada para llamarlo drama :D Luego viene lo mejor te mando un abrazo!**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Enróllate nomas amiga con confianza xD ajajaj sabes que amo leer tus rws y tus PM :D Adorno en el wc xD Usare esa frase te la robo jijijji. Me fascino el fic de aster tataricus? asi era verdad! me lo aprendí y todo siii es que me dio muchísima ternura imaginarlos a los dos de niñitos awww. Por cierto, asómate a la ventana de tu casa y si ves una loca con pancartas quiero leer APX2 yaaaaa xD pues soy yo ajajaja sabes que creo debemos poner un anuncio en los postes de la ciudad jeje se nos perdió la oveja negra :v anda balando x ahí jijij te mando un besote amiga como siempre feliz de tenerte por aquí :) Me paro de acá y te respondo el PM besitos!**

 **RankoO: Uau amiga la de la foto eres tu? Pues si es asi si te pareces ;D Bienvenida al dojoooo :D gracias por tu opinión te mando muchos saluditos!**

 **Guest: Muchísimas gracias por el review amigo o amiga :D Gracias por el cumplido y a mi me encanta poder sacarles una sonrisa con mis locuritas escritoras. Saluditos!**

 **Deliza22: Amiga hermosa! Un fic no es un fic sin tu review es que me desvelo esperándolo jeje me encantaaa! Me huiciste reir full con lo de heredero hentai jaja te acordaste del fic pasado xD Ah y si es así pues vamos reuniendo a ver cuánto tiene cada una e irnos detrás del chico de la trenza corriendo o en unicornio jajajaja Besotes ami linda por cierto cómo te llamas :D Yo me llamo Saeny pero prefiero Saeni jaja Besos nos leemos!**

 **Brenda 716: Bienvenida amiga! Me encanta leer nombres nuevos por aquiii me pone muy contenta :D Mil gracias por el cumplido y pues ese es el objetivo que ustedes lo disfruten amigos :) Que tal te parece como va quedando? :) Un abrazo!**

 **AnnaBf1982: Amigaaa! Que linda ya te extrañaba ehhh mil gracias por tu comentario y pues esta semana salimos premiadas con la actualización de Apx2 y el nuevo shotcito de Lizzy me ha fascinado! No en vano es mi favorita awww me encanta :D Te mando un abrazo enorme enooorme y gracias por leer, besos!**

 **Nancyricoleon: Amiga hermosa ya se te extrañaba por estos lares me da muchísimo gusto tenerte de nuevo por aquí :D Pues vamos avanzando con la historia :) Te mando millón saluditos**

 **Y un saludo super mega especial para dos miembros muy queridos de esta familia ranmaniatica a mi Eli hermosa, ELIZA LUCIA V 2016 que sé que entro a la facultad y le mando muchos muchos buenos deseos y saludos y estoy segura que leerá esto cuando se ponga al día como ella dice jeje y a Carlos Kelevra88 que también está desaparecido jeje bueno pues amigo te dejo muchísimos saluditos si :D**

 **Nos leemos el miércoles amigos ya saben a media nochecita es más romántica la situación jeje Nos leemos pronto! Los quiero!**

 **SK47**


	4. Sin palabras eres mía

**Como están amigos! Pues yo estoy mas tostada que un camarón xD al fiiin fui a pasar unos días a la playa y creo que me excedí un poco D: pero bueno quería consultarles algo necesito su valiosa opinión.. Prefieren que actualice cada 5 como habíamos quedado o los miércoles y sábados como en "Desde esa noche"? Es que pasa mucho tiempo entre cap y cap y yo sigo escribiendo y a este paso será un longfic de mil episodios ajajajaj esta vez si decidimos los dias definitivamente ;) También temo olvidarme de actualizar alguna vez por que como los dias van rotando se me puede pasar y no quierooo T.T Ok mis lectores los dejo con el nuevo episodio de nuestro ficsito. Disculpen tanta crueldad con nuestros amados enamorados, pero recordemos que es un drama de varios capis y hay que darle trama, aunque en cada uno habrá una dosis de amor ;) Comencemos!**

 *****Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko sensei.**

 **4- Sin palabras eres mía**

\- Felicidades Akane de verdad te mereces ese premio - Susurraba muy silenciosamente Sayuri a su amiga para evitar interrumpir la ceremonia con su conversación, pero al darse cuenta de la mirada perdida de la peliazul y su evidente desconexión con el mundo exterior la chica se preocupó por ella - Akane... Hey Akane! Me escuchas? - Sayuri pasaba su mano por delante del rostro de la ojiverde para llamar su atención.

\- Ah... Si si Sayuri chan, estoy bien no sucede nada - Decía bajito la muchacha volviendo en si poco a poco

Su compañera la miraba sin entender nada cuando se percató que desde el bloque de asientos de en frente un par de ojos azules se habían clavado sobre su amiga desde hace cuanto tiempo ya - Akane chan, Ranma está mirando hacia acá - La chica al notar el súbito sonrojo de la peliazul supuso que algo había sucedido entre ellos - Amiga tu me tienes que contar que pasó entre ustedes! Acaso es que volviste con Ranma? Volviste con el Akane es eso? - Sayuri se comenzó a emocionar ante la incomodidad de la otra muchacha que de los nervios comenzó a toser en media sesión solemne.

\- Shhhhh señoritas Kinomoto y Tendo, hagan silencio por favor - Uno de los maestros les llamaba la atención por hacer tanto ruido durante el discurso de despedida del director.

\- Sayuri hablamos luego si - Dijo Akane avergonzada y aun agitada por el ataque de tos - Por favoooor - Le pedía en tonito suplicante.

Pasaron los minutos y era el turno del curso de los muchachos para subir al podio... Uno a uno pasaban a recoger su diploma y el momento feliz llegó, Akane levantó muy contenta sus plaquitas de mejor alumna y la de graduación para orgullo de toda su familia, momentos después Ranma hacía lo mismo mostrando su diploma a todos pero especialmente a su madre, tratando de localizar desde allá arriba la única mirada que lo ponía nervioso de todos los presentes y la encontró. Akane al darse cuenta que el chico se chocó con sus verdes ojos trató de mirar para todos lados disimulando ya que toda la escuela tenía toda su atención puesta en la situación sentimental actual de ambos.

El tiempo corría y más de una vez se cruzaron en el evento pero por la intervención de los amigos de cualquiera de los dos no pudieron conversar ni un poco. Terminada la ceremonia, una pequeña celebración iba a tener lugar en honor a los graduados allí mismo en los patios del colegio, celebración a la cual los chicos asistieron sin muchas ganas por que a pesar de haber tenido un momento tan lindo en la mañana jamás llegaron a nada ni quedaron en nada, cosa que angustiaba demasiado a la menor de las Tendo.

Las horas seguían pasando y la despedida se acercaba.

Solamente por la cobardía que sentían eran incapaces de mandar al diablo al mundo y conversar como lo hubieran hecho en el pasado. Se sentían avergonzados porque el universo entero se enteró de su rompimiento y al verlos juntos allí en medio evento tendrían que enfrentar las preguntas de todos los curiosos sin contar con el acoso de sus propias familias. Solo de pensarlo Akane se ponía nerviosa y estaba segura que a el también eso lo detenía.

Hubo un pequeño momento en el cual Ranma se acercó a la muchacha con todas las intenciones de llamarla para que charlen en otro sitio huyendo del evento y aunque Akane no lo notó, el peligro vió como entre los arbustos estaba escondida Yashiko, la fotógrafa del periódico de la escuela buscando desesperadamente una nota para la versión digital de "El informante del Furinkan" y qué mejor novedad que escribir un titular llamativo que diga quien sabe que mentiras o exageraciones sobre ellos. El ojiazul dándose una palmada en el rostro de la pura impotencia mejor optó por retirarse.

La chica miraba cada tanto el gran reloj de la escuela sin saber a que hora Ranma se iría del sitio rumbo a China por meses y aceptando resignada que se estaba desvaneciendo la oportunidad de volver junto a el - Ranma, Ranma no... Haz algo por favor - La joven deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el chico invente alguna cosa para acercarse. Ella se sentía acorralada y aún ofendida pero a fin de cuentas, enamorada.

Pero secretamente ella no era la única que se encontraba pensando en Ranma en aquel lugar.

Ukyo sabía que el muchacho se iría lejos en unas horas, no tenía ningún plan para retenerlo, pero ahora sin Akane ni Shampoo metidas en el medio era seguro que el pelinegro sería todo para ella, era la oportunidad de oro que siempre había esperado! O al menos era lo que ella pensaba.

Durante toda la graduación trató de estar cerca de Ranma. No dejaría que se acerque a Akane, ella tenía que estar junto a el esa tarde, solo ella! Si su amado iba a irse pues antes de que lo haga la pequeña cocinera estaba dispuesta a todo.

...

Perdido como siempre pero haciéndole caso a su radar mental, nuestro desorientado Ryoga llegó al patio del Furinkan en el momento justo, reconoció los alrededores y sintió que estaba en el sitio correcto. Había oído de la graduación, pero no estaba seguro en que día del año iba a poder llegar hasta allá. Hasta compró para Akane un obsequio durante su paso por Tokio pero en la mañana unos niños lo atacaron siendo P-chan y se llevaron su preciado regalo.

Sacudiéndose el polvo un poco buscaba con la mirada a la dueña de su amor o al idiota de su amigo/enemigo.

Todavía tenía pendiente hacerle pagar a Ranma por el desplante que le hizo a Akane hace semanas y por lo que comenzó todo este enredo. Sabía que ya no estaban juntos no como pareja, ni viviendo en la misma casa, y también sabía que su rival se ausentaría. Era demasiado para ser verdad, sonriendo siguió buscándola y la vio allí, a lo lejos... Akane estaba sola, es decir, con sus amigas pero sin nadie del sexo opuesto asechándola.

Acercándose un poco a ella notó como la mirada triste que ensombrecía su hermoso rostro ahora estaba cambiando a una muy enojada.

Siguió con sus ojos hacia donde Akane estaba mirando y ahora entendió el por qué de la cara asesina de la peliazul. Ukyo estaba demasiado pegada a su ex prometido y lo peor es que ese cretino no hacía nada para sacársela de encima. Lo tenía bien agarrado del brazo y ya estaba provocando los cuchicheos de los presentes sobre si es que Ranma dejó a Akane por Ukyo lo que enfureció a la muchacha a más no poder.

Pero la verdad era que Ranma estaba en modo pensador esperando el momento apropiado y justo para intentar otra vez raptar a su ex y así poder hablar claro definitivamente y no le prestaba a la pobre Uchan ni la más mínima atención a pesar de que ella se deshacía en cumplidos y muestras de afecto.

\- Estoy muy feliz de estar contigo en esta ocasión tan especial Ranchan, bueno... Ya sabes... Ahora que estás..s..solo pues yo... Quería saber si tuu y yooo... Si nosotros - La chica se hacía ocho para decirle a Ranma, sin parecer tan desesperada, que quería estar con el y si iba a viajar, al menos tener la certeza que cuando esté de regreso seria su novio oficial... Cualquier cosa, un beso, un abrazo, en este punto Uchan sabia que sin Akane metida al medio, era todo o nada, ya que de mala gana pero al fin reconoció que entre la pequeña Tendo y su amigo de infancia siempre hubo algo, no sabia que exactamente, pero había.

\- Recibe mis mas sinceras felicitaciones Akane San - Ryoga inclinándose levemente frente a ella le ofrecía una pequeña rosa roja que había encontrado cerca y decidió cortar para dársela - Perdóname por no traer un regalo decente para ti, lo tenía pero lo perdí, te prometo que lo compensaré muy muy pronto.

Akane sonreía enternecida por el gesto de su amigo recibiendo cortésmente la rosa - Ryoga! Que sorpresa... No, no, no es necesario! Con que hayas recordado este día especial y hayas viajado hasta aquí es suficiente para mi... Mírame! Lo he conseguido - Feliz le mostraba al chico su ansiada plaquita, el muchacho la miró con nostalgia y ella lo notó.

\- Ryoga tu nunca quisiste retomar tus estudios verdad? Por esa obsesión de vencer a Ran... - Automáticamente ella calló, como si el solo mencionar al chico le causara dolor, Ryoga la interrumpió - Tu siempre me apoyaste para que los culmine no es cierto Akane san? Te gustaría que lo hiciera?... Es decir... Al menos te alegraría un poco? No sería en clases normales tendría que hacerlo en los cursos rápidos de la escuela pero, crees que deba?

\- Por supuesto que si Ryoga! Es algo que debiste haber hecho desde hace mucho! Te reitero todo mi apoyo y estoy segura que contarás también con el de mi familia.

\- Vaya, vaya un proyecto de cuñadito a la vista - Nabiki se acercaba molestando un poco

\- Oneechan por favor! Ryoga ha venido a verme muy gentilmente no lo molestes - Regañó a su hermana - Oye Nabiki pero no sabes la mejor parte! Ryoga se ha animado a terminar la preparatoria esta vez en serio, así que no lo espantes - Bromeaba risueña

\- Es eso cierto Ryoga Kun?

\- El chico de la bandana asentía un poco avergonzado por la intimidante presencia de la castaña. La siempre suspicaz Nabiki miró la rosa que Akane tenía en la mano, en el mismo segundo se fijó que desde una esquina escondida Ranma miraba la escena apretando los puños y los labios, gestos que ella sabía muy bien que el pelinegro hacía cuando sentía mucha ira.

Nabiki Tendo jamás iba a desaprovechar semejante situación de vengar un tantito el llanto de su hermana los dias pasados, asi que alcanzó a ver a su padre y lo llamó - Papá mira! Ryoga Kun esta decidido a terminar sus estudios aquí y esta vez habla muy en serio pero lamentablemente al igual que la ocasión anterior no tiene donde quedarse. No te parece una idea estupenda que Ryoga se quede en casa y para agradecerlo te ayude dando clases en el dojo. Ya es hora de darle uso a ese vejestorio y obtener ingresos extras eh, además como las clases terminaron habrán muchos chicos deseando tomar un curso vacacional. Éxito asegurado papá. Tengo mucha experiencia en negocios - Sugería Nabiki con segundas, terceras y cuartas intenciones.

Akane sinceramente creía que la idea de su hermana era buena, pero el solo hecho de pensar que Ryoga iba a hacer lo que en realidad le correspondía a Ranma y mas todavía el saber que se quedaría en el cuarto que hasta hace poco fue de su ex prometido la empezó a hacer sentir mal. Se distrajo Mucho en sus pensamientos y no se fijó que había un escalón debajo de su pie tropezando en el. La caída era segura, cerró los ojos ya resignada a que la recibiría el piso haciéndola quedar en ridículo el día de su graduación, cuando de pronto sintió con susto que Ryoga la rodeó con sus brazos salvandola de la caída.

\- Hijita te lastimaste!? Estás bien?! - Preguntaba Soun con su acostumbrado llanto excesivo - Estás herida hija! Que tienes!

\- Que voy a estar herida papá, tranquilo despreocupate sólo me tropecé, es todo no se alarmen, Ryoga me evitó el bochorno, no sucede nada - La ojiverde los tranquilizaba a todos soltándose de Ryoga disimuladamente pero dándole las gracias.

Nadie excepto los que estaban allí con ella se dieron cuenta siquiera que casi se cae, pero debido a lo escandaloso de su padre y el gesto protector exagerado del chico del colmillo, si fue lo suficientemente notorio como para que Ranma sienta la imperiosa necesidad de correr hasta donde estaba ella y reclamarle con todo derecho el dejarse "cuidar" de Ryoga, lo hubiera hecho pero Ukyo y su charla incesante se lo impidieron.

\- Ese cerdo me las va a pagar! - Gruñía Ranma ya sin importar que su amiga estaba presente ni que en ese momento se unan a ellos Genma y Nodoka.

\- Pero qué hace Ryoga con toda la familia. Lo vi abrazando a Akane que sucede - Preguntaba Genma en voz baja y obviamente temiendo por su ex "futuro dojo"

\- Es lo que quisiera saber - Ranma apretaba los puños violentamente dirigiéndose hacia ellos con Ukyo detrás y ante la mirada sorprendida de Nodoka.

Nabiki cuando vio que Ranma estaba a solo pasos de acercarse a ellas apuró a su padre para que le de una respuesta a su propuesta - Entonces papá que nos contestas? Ryoga Kun se encargaría muy bien de lo que otros nunca hicieron... Digo... Me refiero al dojo obviamente.

\- Nabiki! - La calló Akane - Discúlpala Ryoga es muy imprudente... Pero a mi también me pondría muy contenta que nos acompañes mientras tomas el curso rápido para obtener tu diploma - Decía Akane con sinceridad

\- Entonces está decidido! Desde mañana serás bienvenido en nuestra casa y en nuestro dojo hijo! - Soun lo dijo con la cordialidad y hospitalidad que lo caracteriza. Pero Ranma, que había escuchado todo, cuando la palabra "hijo"salio de la boca de su ex suegro refiriéndose a su gran rival, lo dejó mas trastornado de lo que ya estaba - Ese Ryoga es un traidor... Piensa que podrá ocupar mi lugar. Eso si yo lo permito...Ah! Mi madre! Claro! Se va a quedar con los Tendo hasta mi pronto regreso. Ella impedirá cualquier intención oculta de este tarado - Pensaba Ranma tratando de serenarse para al fin acercarse aprovechando que habían más personas y nadie lo tomaría a mal.

\- Hola chicos! Señor Soun buenas tardes - Ukyo se adelantó saludando muy alegre a todos los presentes y aprovechándose del estado rabioso de Ranma y de lo que había escuchado sobre Ryoga hizo un gesto demasiado meloso para con el pelinegro y dijo - Al fin MI Ranchan y yo estamos graduados. Ah... Y tu también Akane... No es genial - Decía esto con voz melodiosa y sin pensarlo dos veces miró a su "presa" y le tomó la mano con coquetería sin un gramo de timidez o vergüenza.

\- Ukyo que gusto. Felicidades por tu graduación y... A ti tambien Ranma - Soun aun no podía asimilar el rompimiento del compromiso y con cierta nostalgia le dio un par de palmadas de felicitación en la espalda que el ojiazul recibió con una sonrisa y aprovechó para soltarse de Ukyo y mirar a Akane con la típica cara de niño celoso resentido para decirle con sarcasmo - Que bien, un nuevo miembro a SU familia... Hola Akane - Se lo dijo tan seco como fue posible

Akane visiblemente incómoda por la situación se excusó sin despegarle la mirada de encima - Tengo que ir con Yuka... Disculpen - Ya no resistía las ganas de mandar a volar al imbecil de su ex.

Ese mismo que jamás se decidió a quererla pero siempre le dio esperanzas durante años, luego dijo cosas horribles de ella, después la volvió a esperanzar pero sin embargo desde que la ceremonia comenzó no se había separado de su dichosa Uchan y ahora descaradamente hasta se tomaban las manos en su delante. Y aún asi se atreve a armarle escenitas delante de su familia y amigos?

\- Ryoga Kun ve con Akane, supe que iban a casa de Yuka a una pequeña reunión por la graduación, no es bueno que mi hermanita ande sola por allí y si ahora vas a quedarte en casa lo lógico es que cuides de ella... Eh.. Quiero decir... De las mujeres que ahí vivimos - Como siempre Nabiki sabía hacia donde disparar dándose cuenta muy bien de lo que pasaba por las cabezas de ambos ex novios.

Ryoga palideció y Ranma se encendió - Hagan lo que quieran - Casi gritó Ranma volteando la espalda a esa dolorosa feliz reunión familiar donde ya no encajaba - Vámonos Ukyo - Ranma le extendió la mano a su amiga mientras veía complacido la cara de su celosa Akane.

\- Ryoga te parece si nos vamos a casa para enseñarte tu habitación y que te instales a gusto - Atacaba Akane

\- Uchan gracias por ayudarme con mi equipaje, ese viaje me caerá tan bien, necesitaba alejarme de cosas violentas y nada agraciadas que ya me tenían harto! - Punto para Ranma...

La peliazul estaba entre la ira y el llanto, Ranma le dio un golpe certero al referirse a ella tan directamente. Pensó y pensó cien ideas en un segundo, quedándose con la que más la delataba. Clavó con resentimiento sus ojos en los de Ranma y levantó la rosa que Ryoga le dio para que el la vea - Vámonos ya Ryoga, deseo poner tu hermosa rosa en mi habitación... Ah! Y tengo que tirar una horrenda flor que debe estar por ahí... Espero que Kasumi ya lo haya hecho. Ya sabes, hay que desechar lo que ya no sirve para abrirle paso a cosas mejores - Y tomando valor del filo del mundo Akane entrelazó su mano con la de Ryoga y mirando fijo a Ranma solo le sonrió de medio lado, con una mezcla entre sarcasmo, tristeza y rencor - Adiós Ranma Saotome... Que te vaya bien en (respiró hondo) en tu viaje - Se volteó y se fue con el chico cerdito dejando a todos con la boca abierta, sobre todo a Nabiki.

Soun se entretuvo hablando con Nodoka y solo quedaba un rabioso Ranma con Ukyo pegosteada a un costado de el.

\- Uchan por favor ya suelta pareces Shampoo!

\- No me compares Ranchan! Lo de ella contigo solo fue capricho puro por una tonta ley amazona, lo mío es más que simplemente un compromiso, te conozco desde niño, te esperé durante años y no me molesta tener que esperar por ti una vez mas. Ya ves! Akane no te quiere ya lo dejó claro, así como yo tambien soy clara al afirmar que sé que tu estas enamorado de ella pero no me interesa... Te esperaré otra vida si es necesario hasta que se te pase.

Ranma miraba incrédulo tanta insistencia de la castaña. Ahora la veía mas decidida que antes y no le gustaba para nada - Lo siento Uch...Ukyo debo irme a hacer las maletas a casa. Espero verte de nuevo al retornar. Somos amigos no es así? - Le dijo mirándola con tanta frialdad que espanto a la pequeña cocinera quien lo veía desaparecer en el horizonte con la impotencia de no saber que hacer para retenerlo.

Akane y Ryoga ya estaban cerca de la casa cuando el chico la escuchó sollozar casi imperceptiblemente. Ya no estaban cogidos de la mano por que ella lo soltó apenas perdieron de vista a Ranma pero igual el la oyó - Akane! no... No llores.. Por favor Akane no llores - El muchacho la rodeó en un abrazo protector mientras ella se desahogaba en llanto el dolor que le causaba todo lo que había pasado. Quiso disimular lo más que pudo ante su amigo pero no lo logró. No entendía cómo en menos de un mes y por la estupida boca del ojiazul todo se fue al traste, después de tanto y de todo, no quedaba más nada - Se va Ryoga... Ese idiota... Se va - Decía ella entre lágrimas.

-Me tienes a mi Akane. Estoy aquí - Ryoga la consolaba pero no sabía que solo lo estaba empeorando. Muy en el fondo ella sospechaba que Ryoga quería algo mas que una gran amistad, lo presentía y definitivamente no estaba lista.

\- Ryoga yo... Yo... Disculpa por meterte en todo este enredo no es justo - Akane miraba para todos los lados y solo sintió deseos de librarse del agarre del chico y correr... Y asi lo hizo sin importar dejarlo allí solo tan cerca del dojo y sin darse cuenta que el cielo estaba a punto de soltar un diluvio.

Ranma empacaba en su habitación con un gesto tan pero tan triste que solo con verlo decía todo - Soy un estúpido cobarde bocón idiota! Si tan solo no hubiera dicho nada justo ahora ella... Ella estaría...

\- Estaría aquí con nosotros hijo... Como tu esposa... Pero debes asumir tus errores mi niño, esa es la clave de ser varonil. Afrontar lo que provocaste o ayudaste a provocar.

\- Mamá no me hagas sentir peor te lo pido - Ranma se sentó sobre la cama junto a su madre - Cuando tuve la oportunidad de hablarle claro no lo hice, me decido justo cuando debo viajar y para colmo de males, esa conversación que ella escuchó... Soy un desastre madre no tiene sentido, lo mejor es que me vaya y...

\- Y decidas volver por lo que te corresponde - Decía muy seria la matriarca refiriéndose claramente a Akane y a la intromisión de Ryoga - Está en ti acabar con esto hijo mío... Se ahora un hombre y demuéstralo yendo a China por aquel cinturón gris que te pertenece como un artista marcial del clan Saotome, y sobre todo de tu nivel. Se un maestro del combate. cúrate de Ranko si es posible y regresa por ella. E independientemente de quien tenga a su lado, nada perderias, por lo contrario, cumplirias con tu promesa de volver a quien de verdad amas.

El la miró sintiendo algo de alivio por los sabios consejos de su madre y sin mirarla asintió poniéndose de pie con un poco mas de animo.

Las horas pasaron y pasaron y Akane seguía sin aparecer, la lluvia caía con desesperación bañando la pacifica noche de Nerima.

Genma, Ranma y Nodoka estaban ya en el aeropuerto esperando la hora de partir. Ranma parecía león enjaulado, nada lo aliviaba, nada lo consolaba. Solo podía sentirse frustrado por elegir volver a China para terminar un entrenamiento obligatorio. Lo peor es que el sabía que hacerlo era su deber para saberse merecedor del dojo y por supuesto de Akane, y no entendía todavía como todo terminó de esa manera. Con Ukyo pegada a sus zapatos y con su amada marimacho tan lejana que dolía.

Nodoka en un maternal gesto se acercó a el y le acomodó los cabellos de la frente - Tranquilízate pequeño, ya le dije a Ukyo que no te encuentras dispuesto y que lo mejor es que se vaya de aquí, ya lo hizo - La señora continuaba acicalando a su hijo cuando se detuvo de golpe por la impresión de ver lo que vio.

Akane estaba allí, en frente de ellos, empapada de pies a cabeza ya que había caminado sin rumbo por horas y al final había llegado hasta el. Podía jurar que sus piernas tenían vida propia y lo buscaron sin su permiso. Ni siquiera sabía la hora de partida! Lo cierto es que estaba frente al dueño de su amor por última vez en mucho tiempo -"Estoy humillándome al haber venido a buscarle, no significo mas que una molestia en su vida! Que estoy haciendo aquí!?" - Pensaba la chica con todas las intenciones de darse media vuelta y regresar por donde vino antes que los guardias la saquen por mojarlo todo.

Akane se arrepintió tarde ya que su ojiazul ya la había visto.

Corrió hacia ella por instinto, pero para variar, las palabras tardaban en acomodarse en una frase coherente para decir, solo la vio allí, empapada, con su típico gesto de disgusto y abrazándose a ella misma por el frío. Se pararon frente a frente sin atreverse a decir una palabra. Ella bajó la mirada por un incómoda sensación húmeda velando sus verdes ojos y a los pocos segundos sintió como el chico se había quitado su camisa china de color rojo y se la colocó encima de los hombros.

La miraba con el típico reproche protector en sus ojos, acaso esa cabeza dura no sabía que podía enfermarse por haber estado largo tiempo bajo la lluvia? Todavía no se iba y ella ya estaba haciendo tonterías, lo mataba el miedo por que ya no iba a estar el para protegerla y cuidarla. Sabía perfectamente que su marimacho se sentía enojada con el, ya que por su culpa ella estaba dando semejante espectáculo de mojada tristeza delante de desconocidos y de su tía Nodoka, sin contar a Genma del cual no tenía las mejores opiniones. Y si se resfriaba, por supuesto que también asumiría esa culpa.

Se maldijo con todas sus fuerzas por ser tan idiota. Ella lo había ido a buscar! En plena lluvia! El se moría por besarla, por llevársela con el, por prometerle la vida entera pero solo supo quedarse allí petrificado viéndola como si sus ojos hablaran.

Ella suspiró haciendo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y bajando la mirada, el despecho llegó...Se giró para retirarse y regresar a su casa cuando sintió que un par de fuertes y tibios brazos la rodearon con ansias por la espalda en un abrazo. Ranma la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo como queriendo perderse en ella y olvidar aquella triste despedida. Akane aún seguía asombrada cuando sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir. El lo notó y la abrazó todavía mas sin importar mojarse un poco también. Se separó de ella y la colocó frente a el con la mas grande ternura, le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente acariciando su cara ignorando por completo la cantidad de ojos que los observaban curiosos.

"Pasajeros de las aerolíneas Amazonas con destino a China favor dirigirse al pasillo P49" - Se escuchaba por los altoparlantes el anuncio de abordaje, mas inoportuno imposible.

Genma que estaba dormido en el asiento despertó por la llamada a los viajeros pero inmediatamente dirigió su atención a la inusual parejita al igual que su esposa. Hasta se desempañó los lentes pensando que estaba viendo mal.

El pelinegro continuaba con el rostro de Akane entre sus manos pero se separó un poco para poderle hablar - Quiero merecerte Akane... Y juro... Te juro que solo volveré cuando sea digno de estar contigo. Te lo aseguro... Sabrás de mi... - Le decía Ranma con un fuego indescriptible irradiando de sus azules ojos dejando de lado el último gramo de timidez que le quedaba para ahora tomarla de las manos y hablarle de frente - Créeme Akane, no me va a importar con quien estés - Lo dijo tan seguro que la hizo estremecer y antes de dirigirse a su pasillo se llevó las manos de la muchacha a sus labios y dándoles un dulce beso la miró a los ojos y le aseguró - Volveré... Por ti.

Sin nada de ganas, la soltó para dirigirse a su destino. Justo antes de entrar al pasillo de los pasajeros se volteó para mirarla una vez mas. La señaló con su dedo índice y luego se señaló a el mismo. No sabía como ella lo interpretaría pero para el significó un clarísimo "Eres mía".

Genma y Ranma se perdieron entre la gente y Nodoka se quedó fuera, con Akane en sus brazos compartiendo ambas el mismo dolor... El dolor de perder a quien mas querían.

 **Continuará...**

 **Saluditoooos!**

 **Deliza22: Mi Diani linda :D pues aquí presente y esperando que te haya gustado como va toda la historia. Te cuento que mi nombre es sacado de una novela de la India que vio mi abuelita o mi mama hace aaaños algo asi jeje y me lo endosaron xD Personalmente me hubiera gustado mucho llamarme algo como Natalia o Marcela no se me gustan jj Imaginate llegamos al punto mas triste de la historia (por ahora) muaajaja el drama avanza.. no creerás lo que sucede después amiga pero ojalá te guste. Te mando muchos besos y saluditos mi lectora predilecta jeje muak..**

 **Ninna Tendo: Un abrazo enorme enorrrme con mucho cariño para ti desde Ecuador amiga! Bienvenida a la historia y no dudes que la continuaré muy seguido :) Me encantó tu review y pues soy fan hasta los huesitos de esta hermosa pareja también. Espero que te haya gustado como va todo, se viene mucho más drama y confusiones pero al final ayyyy que viene lo romanticoso xD nos leemos pronto amiga!**

 **Nancyricoleon: Si recordaba ese pequeño detallito amiga jejeje hay que convencerlo de pasarse al lado oscuro xD por eso me pone muy contenta cada vez que leo un review tuyo por que se que estás :) Un beso enorme y espero el capi de hoy te haya gustado :)**

 **Litapaz: Ese dorama es lo maximo amiga sii a mi también me conquistó la japonesa. Hermoso! Y la cancion Planetarium es como dicen, directo al kokoro xD Que te pareció la despedida ami? Pero de que hay reencuentro, hay reencuentro suspiremos jeje besotes!**

 **Eliza Tendo: Si amiga muy buena sugerencia espero te haya gustado como va todo y qué opinas de los días de actualización? Es que ando media perdida en el tiempo y no quiero olvidarme de actualizar jeje xD besos ami!**

 **RankoO: Por que eres asiii xD ajajajajajajajaj ese meme me mata de risa xD creo saber de donde te conozco amiga ahorita te respondo el PM si**

 **Bely Pendragon: Amigaaa :D me has tenido todo el viaje cantando la cancion de las superpoderosas ajajaj me encanta! Ese corito de bellota ajajaj ya lo había olvidado xD como vas con Mutlu ami? Ese capi estuvo afiebrador jajajaja O.O te mando un besote :) Ahora ellos andan de impuros y los mios aun no ajjajaja**

 **Haruri Saotome: Amiga bella amo que te guste como va este drama y pues por alli va la cosa pero tanto como casarlos no pero se acerca muchísimo xD detendre el spoiler xq voy a terminar contándote el final jjj bueno aun no lo he hecho voy por el capitulo 10 que cambió por cierto por que perdí el capitulo completo al cambiar de celu casi muero T.T toco reinventarlo bueno amiga te mando un abrazote nos leemos prontito espero ver las opiniones para ver que día actualizo muak!**

 **Frankie Marin San: baia baia xD jejeje por alli vamos que te parece como esta todo? Gracias por pasarte amigo! y que día te parece mejor que actualice? Cada 5 o días fijos? Que opinas?**

 **Escarlatta: Hola amiga bella! Pues aquí al pie del teclado jeje La verdad al comienzo yo también leía muchas historias sobre eso Ranma mujerieguiiisimo y Akane por siempre virgen xD pero no va con el anime o el manga bueno lo mio ya se paso un poquito del anime jeje pero no llega a UA por eso pasarán cosas en sus vidas cada quien por su lado pero como siempre al estilo de este par que solo actúan por instinto e impulso xD Nos leemos pronto amiga! Estoy contando votos para ver los dias de actualización: ) Te mando un besote!**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Amigaaa te dejé un libro! Un tomo completo por PM ajajajja ahora soy yo la que nada en corazones esponjaditos al imaginar la escena del beso profuuundo delante de Nabiki y Kasumi con las moscas danzarinas jajajajajja morí como te pareció esta despedida T.T ay pero lo que veremos en el próximo capi aclarará o quizás oscurecera jjj todo el panorama xD pero lo cierto es que le aportará mas dramita uUuUu jeje un abrazote amiga y como siempre más que feliz de tener aquí a la mejor! Mi amiga bella! Muak!**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Ami hermosa! Gracias por lo que me dices que linda y pues con respecto a las actualizaciones quisiera saber como prefieren que lo haga para así continuar con la historia sin que se pierda el hilo pero también dando tiempo a que el lector disfrute la lectura entre capi y capi :) Besotes amiga! Nos leemos!**

 **Rosefe-123: Me alegro millón que te haya gustado amiga! Llegamos a la despedida T.T pero falta mas.. mucho más :D espero te guste. Besitos!**

 **Y reitero mis saluditos y agradecimientos a todos ustedes amigos! Me alegran muchísimo sus comentarios son como esa gasolina que me impulsa a tratar de ser mejor para poder sacarles una sonrisa o un suspiro y seguir soñando :D También a quienes me marcan como fav o le dan follow a la historia espero de corazón les agrade como va todo. Y a quienes leen silenciosamente les agradezco dejarme ocupar un momentito de su tiempo para compartir una historia más entre aquella parejita que tanto amamos. Los quiero! Nos leemos! No olviden dejarme su opinión sobre las actualizaciones si? Besos!**

 **SK47**


	5. No puede ser!

**Feliiiz sabadito mis queridos amigoooos! Pues luego de una votación completamente unánime nuestro ficsito será actualizado los miércoles y sabados :D ya de ahí no lo movemos.**

 **Muchísimas gracias una vez mas por darle una oportunidad a la historia, veo varios lectores nuevos y eso me pone muy contenta :') Nos queda muchiiisimo fic por delante y más y más drama antes de darle paso a ese apasionado romance escondido del que nuestros "RanKane"serán los protagonistas, como saben acepto todas sus sugerencias y opiniones amigos, y pues uff agradeciendo millón las palabras que recibo de su parte. A veces no sabemos el gran efecto que un pequeño comentario puede tener en nosotros, personalmente varias veces me han alegrado días pésimos que he tenido, cambiando completamente mi ánimo a uno mejor :D Gracias amigos! Pues sin mas, continuamos.**

 *****Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi*****

 **5\. No puede ser**

Luego de un realmente tedioso vuelo de varias horas, que de cómodo y confortable no tuvo nada, al fin se anunciaba el tan esperado aterrizaje.

Ranma no había podido dormir en todo el santo viaje planeando cosas en su cabeza - Se supone que en seis meses conseguiré completar mi entrenamiento, luego de eso buscaré la cura para mi maldición y regresaré junto a ella.. La verdad no me importaría que quieran casarnos el mismo día, ya no me negaré, estoy decidido... Seis meses... Solo seis meses Ranma y todo estará bien, todo será como antes. No! Todo será mucho mejor que antes - El muchacho se daba ánimos a si mismo cada vez que un pensamiento negativo quería cruzar por su cabeza y con toda la buena energía que ahora irradiaba pisó suelo Chino bajando del avión junto a su padre ya algo mas animado.

Un auto pequeño los esperaba y en menos de una hora estuvieron ya en la recepción de las famosas y turísticas pozas encantadas. Parecía que en ese lugar el tiempo se había detenido, todo se veía igual, a excepción del estanque del hombre ahogado que estaba todavía en reparación.

\- Ser bienvenidos honorables marcialistas! Pozas de Jusenkyo muy honradas de tener entre nosotros a un ex alumno como el señor Genma y a un guerrero tan famoso como usted Ranma Saotome, mucho gusto ser Matsumoto el guía principal, yo encargarme de que su estancia en este lugar ser placentera y cómoda.

Luego de las respectivas reverencias de presentación, el chino ahora se dirigió exclusivamente al joven de la trenza para proceder a darle indicaciones sobre sus cursos - Su adiestramiento con los maestros empezar mañana mismo y en las clases se le explicará como avanzar. Entendido?

\- Entendido - Afirmó Ranma con seguridad. Miró para todos lados esperando ver una cara conocida allí y al no encontrarla la curiosidad le pudo más y preguntó - Matsumoto San... Están todavía aquí el anterior guía y su pequeña hija?

\- Estar en pozas encantadas de sur de China, no ser tantas, solo dos pero ellos estar ahora allá curioso visitante - Respondió el hombre - Seguirme por favor... Por cierto cada año tendrá un sensei diferente, y como son tres niveles, serán tres maestros distintos. Usted deber acostumbrarse, el método ser así ahora - El enorme guía turístico de casi dos metros explicaba sin darle mucha importancia a los detalles, cómo y cuándo Ranma iniciaría las clases de perfeccionamiento, quien a su vez escuchó todo muy atentamente.

Estaba todo bien hasta que el pelinegro escuchó que el guía dijo "cada año tendrá un maestro diferente" así que creyendo fervientemente que fue un error de pronunciación del hombre, Ranma le respondió corrigiéndolo - Todo perfecto Matsumoto San, pero hay un pequeño error... Yo solo debo estar aquí seis meses, porque ya entrené en las pozas dos años y medio entonces lo que me falta es medio año más y se termina - Matsumoto lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y dándole un sobre amarillo.

\- Y esto? - Preguntó Ranma intrigado.

\- Saotome entender mal todo - Matsumoto negaba con la cabeza e inició con su explicación - Yo mandar a ustedes carta y decir que entrenamiento tener que empezar de cero para ser válido si ustedes dejar pasar mas de tres años para volver aquí... Asi que sus dos años y medio de adiestramiento actualmente estar reducidos a nada... Ya pasaron honorable alumno... No ser válidos. Por que extrañarse asi? Yo avisar! En ese sobre haber copia de carta.

\- No, no, no, no, no - El chico neceaba sacando la carta del sobre y buscando con la mirada la parte que le interesaba - Mire aquí dice muy claramente - Señalaba en el papel - Que si es que yo me paso de los tres años el entrenamiento ya pierde su valor pero yo confirmé mi viaje a las pozas en la misma semana que me llegó su mensaje. No es así papá? Juntos llamamos y corroboramos nuestra llegada - Refutaba Ranma

Genma disimuladamente buscaba con desesperación agua fría... Dónde estaba el señor panda cuando tanto lo necesitaba... Esta vez su hijo lo despellejaría.

\- Ser imposible chico... Nosotros enviar carta hace siete largos meses. Siete! Y usted recién responder hace menos de 60 días, el plazo terminó mucho antes... Incluso nosotros pensar aquí que ustedes desistir - Decía tranquilo el enorme chino mientras limpiaba sus anteojos - Revisar fecha de envío al reverso del sobre y comprobarlo.

Ranma obedeció de inmediato fijándose que lo que dijo el guía era completamente cierto.

Volteó a ver a su padre con el aura de batalla al máximo y crujiendo sus nudillos - Me dijiste que la carta llegó hace poco verdad p..ppadre - Preguntaba sarcástico al hombre conteniéndose de golpearlo - Verdad padreeee! - Ranma gritó todavía incrédulo y con su paciencia ya casi llegando al límite.

*** Flashback ***

\- Tío Genma llegó una carta para alguno de ustedes. Dice "señor Saotome".

\- Gracias Kasumi - El hombre del turbante caminó hacia la cocina a recoger la carta mientras la mayor de las hermanas Tendo salía al patio a tender la ropa dejando sobre el mesón tres deliciosos Takoyakis con mostaza verde. Genma tenía la carta en la mano y se estaba disponiendo a abrirla, pero cuando vio la comida la lanzó por los aires sin prestarle la más mínima atención procediendo a devorar las albóndigas de pulpo - Mmmm que delicia! Oh! La carta? Donde... Ahhh seguramente cayó debajo de algún mesón... Estoy lleno ahora no puedo agacharme, lo haré luego, total si es importante llamarán o vendrán en persona - Genma se retiraba del sitio completamente despreocupado y con el estómago satisfecho.

*** Fin del flashback ***

\- Bu..bu...eno hijo... Es que esas albónd... Ehhh

\- Qué? De qué hablas!

\- Q..q..que qué ganaba yo angustiándote con... Con la llegada de esta carta si aún no te habías ni graduado del colegio y y... Y cómo rayos yo iba a saber de que fecha era la carta! O de plazos! Yo que se - Balbuceaba Genma ya medio temeroso

\- No mientas viejo! Tu jamás piensas en ahorrarme preocupaciones, más bien me las das! Es todo culpa de tu maldita holgazanería. Que te costaba leer el reverso del sobre! Que te costaba abrirlo y leer lo que había dentro! Siempre estás de entrometido y precisamente en esta ocasión tu ni te enteraste de nada! - Los desesperados gritos del muchacho iban elevándose mas y mas.

\- No hijo! No es así... Si lo sabía, como crees que no voy a leer algo tan importante hehehe - Rió Genma mintiendo y justificando el hecho de que respira únicamente por que el aire es gratis.

Ranma lo desmentía de golpe - Si hubieras sabido de la carta me lo hubieses dicho por que también a ti te convenía venir para curar tu maldición! Y yo era tu único medio para viajar hasta acá. Ni siquiera la ojeaste! A pesar de que venía de Jusenkyo fuiste incapaz de levantar un dedo y abrir el estúpido sobre! Dime-la-verdaaaad! - A Ranma se lo estaban llevando dos mil demonios de lo enojado que estaba - Perezoso! Holgazán! Convenenciero!

\- Esta bien! Esta bien! Hijo por favooor... No te pongas así! Efectivamente recibí la carta hace muchos meses pero luego no supe donde quedó y en la limpieza de la casa en fin de año fue que Akane la encontró y me la dio por que decía en el sobre "Para honorable Señor Saotome"

\- O sea que... Aparte de no fijarte la perdiste! Como pudiste perder algo tan importante y ser justamente Akane quien lo teng... - Paró con su discurso reprochador - Akane? Debo avisarle! Tengo que llamarla! A ella! A mamá! - En su desesperación Ranma soltó su equipaje allí donde estaban parados alcanzando a ver un teléfono muy muy cerca de ellos en la sala de recepción. Casi cayéndose llegó hasta el para marcar a Nerima lo antes posible.

\- Yo no haría eso - Pronunció el guía Matsumoto casi como cantándolo.

Ranma lo miró enojado - Como que no haría eso! Son tres años señor! No pretenderá que desaparezca del mapa así sin dar ninguna explicación! - El muchacho al notar las caras serias del guía y de su padre miró a Genma para reclamarle - Aún no se que fue aquello que le hice a la vida para que me toque un padre como tu. Sabes qué! - Respiró hondo y tomó una decisión - Quédate aquí si quieres. O vuelve nadando que se yo! Yo me voy! - Gritó Ranma con su último gramo de paciencia al borde de la extinción.

\- Yo tampoco haría eso - Volvía a "tararear" el guía poniendo peor el ánimo del muchacho por la tranquilidad con la que lo decía como que si esto representara algo leve o sin importancia.

\- Honorable huésped - El guía aclaraba la garganta para dar una explicación completa - Me extraña que el señor Genma o el señor Soun no le hayan explicado como funcionar entrenamiento en pozas o que usted mismo no lo haya sabido a pesar de haber estado entrenando aquí en el pasado.

\- Hable ya! Qué es eso que no se y que el inconsciente de mi padre no me dijo - Ranma exigía una explicación.

\- Su adiestramiento aquí comienza ahora, desde cero, arrancar aquí. Tendrá hospedaje y alimentación durante

su estadía y todos sus gastos correr por cuenta de nosotros. Estudiantes aquí ganarse el derecho de ser llamados maestros en el arte, herederos de alguna dinastía, en su caso ser la Saotome bajo la orden del viejo Happosai no es cierto?

Ranma asentía.

\- Entonces luego de usted terminar todo el ciclo ser oficialmente capaz de dirigir un dojo, y además conseguir cura para cualquier maldición aqui obtenida en el pasado o durante el entrenamiento. Luego de eso poder regresar a su casa y todos contentos chico - El guía levantaba los brazos narrando felizmente su historia ante la mirada remordida del joven azabache.

\- Aún tengo que pensarlo Matsumoto San. Tres años son...

\- Nada de pensarlo chico - Interrumpió el guía - Cuando usted confirmar asistencia y hacer que nosotros gastemos en su traslado desde Japón y hayamos conseguido casa y alimento para su supervivencia todo este tiempo, pues ya comprometerse firmemente a tomar el entrenamiento. Ya no poder negarse. Caso contrario le serán cobrados todos los valores correspondientes a pasajes de avión, hospedaje por tres años y comida por el mismo periodo de tiempo mas la penalización de 700.000 yenes. Dando un gran total de... Diez... Veinte... Ciento diez.. Bueno, muchos muchos millones de yenes chico.

\- Q... ! Qué dice! Debe estar bromeando señor! - Ranma todavía no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y reía nervioso pensando que en cualquier momento el guía iba a decir que era una broma cruel, pero no.

\- Y algo más! - Agregaba el rechoncho hombre chino - Usted tener prohibidas dos cosas, terminantemente! La primera, salir del territorio de Jusenkyo sea cual sea el motivo. Y la segunda... Tener completamente negado! Prohibido! Hacer llamadas o escribir cartas o tener cualquier tipo de comunicación con quien sea que no esté aquí dentro de las pozas - Sonriendo malévolamente el hombre hizo una pausa dramática para continuar - De no obedecer... Serán expulsados del adiestramiento para siempre y nunca poder practicar artes marciales en ningún dojo y por cierto jamás obtener cura para maldición... Oh! Claro... Y además tener que pagar los muchos muchos millones de yenes - El chino hizo una reverencia - Honorable joven, honorable anciano holgazán... Me retiro - Y así el guía se fue dejándolos solos para que se instalen en la habitación de su preferencia.

\- Viejo...

\- Mmmmm

\- Eres un...

\- Ranma ehhh respétame que... Que soy tu padre!

\- Gran padre que tengo! No ves en el lío que estoy metido por tu culpa! Mi entrenamiento de toda la vida peligra si no culmino esto! Pero noooo! Para el señor es fácil por que nadie le interesa mas que el mismo!

\- Ranma ya acéptalo! Estás asi de histérico por que no vas a poder hablar con Akane en este tiemp... Oye! No! Déjame!

\- Me las vas a pagar!

Ranma perseguía a su padre por todo el lugar para intentar aquietar su alma con los golpes que le de, pero en este punto hasta eso parecía imposible. Por qué siempre para el todo era tan complicado? Ahora resultaba que si quería heredar el dojo Tendo o tener uno propio debía obtener este nombramiento como maestro, de lo contrario no tendría reconocimiento legal.

El chico pensaba aún en desistir, pero recordando el apoyo que Akane le dio y en que al término del entrenamiento al fin podría regresar junto a ella siendo un hombre completo sin temor a pasear bajo la lluvia o ir a la playa, decidió quedarse... Rogando a todos los cielos que su Akane comprendiera que su tardanza silenciosa se debía a una poderosa razón, no importaba si se enfadaba a su regreso, estaba dispuesto a soportar cuanto golpe de mazo quiera darle, pero que esperara por el. Además de que ni vendiendo un panda gigante podría pagar todo ese dinero que le sería cobrado si abortaba la misión. Asi que no le quedó mas que resignarse a pesar de la rabia que sentía por su horrible realidad.

...

...

 ***Tiempo después***

...

...

Bajo una noche estrellada en el distrito de Nérima, Akane se encontraba asomada en su balcón abrazando la camisa china de color rojo que Ranma al irse había puesto sobre sus hombros para protegerla del frío. Todavía tenía su olor, su esencia, esto hundía mas en la depresión a la pobre chica, pero al menos asi lo sentía cerca y le daba ánimos para esperarlo. Suspirando parpadeaba varias veces para impedir que una lágrima aparezca.

Toc toc toc

\- Akane... Puedo pasar?

\- Mmm? Ah! Ryoga si... Pasa, pasa por favor.

Lo primero que hizo el chico cerdito al entrar hacia el balcón de la habitación fue fijarse en la camisa de su rival y luego de un conmovedor silencio miró a la muchacha y le dijo - Lo extrañas mucho no es verdad?

Akane solo miró al suelo tratando en vano de esconder la prenda y se contuvo de llorar.

\- Sabes algo... - Habló Ryoga asomándose también a donde ella se encontraba - Los entrenamientos en Jusenkyo son muy complicados. Yo estuve allí cuando perseguía a Ranma y tu padre me ha contado algunos detalles de como fue su estadía en el lugar y... Es difícil Akane... Su única obligación es concentrarse y ...

\- Tres meses Ryoga - Interrumpió Akane con voz mas que apagada - Tres y ni una sola llamada, una carta, un... - Las lágrimas le ganaron

\- No pequeña no llores más así, por favor no llores - Ryoga trataba de consolarla como mejor podía - Cuando se entrena no se puede o mejor dicho no se debe pensar en nada más, tu como su (respiró hondo) como su prom...eti..da debes apoyarlo Akane. El... Lo esta haciendo por ti, todos lo sabemos.

La chica secaba sus lagrimas mirándolo y agradeciéndole el siempre estar para ella en sus momentos mas tristes.

\- Anímate Akane! Mira te traje esto. Son los resultados de mi primer ciclo estudiantil. Estoy muy bien no crees! Y es gracias a ti y a la hospitalidad de tu familia!

Akane ojeó el boletín sonriendo - Son excelentes notas Ryoga! Si sigues así te graduarás con honores - Ambos rieron - Pero no seas modesto, es todo mérito propio, te has esforzado demasiado y a la vez también me has ayudado a mi con la universidad, aparte a mi padre con el dojo y con la casa, la verdad que eres un excelente amigo Ryoga.

El chico sonreía mirando al horizonte, ya se había acostumbrado a que ella lo llame de esa manera en cada ocasión, pero al menos se conformaba con estar cerca, en su misma casa, bajo su techo... Definitivamente era suficiente razón para estar feliz.

...

 **En China, días después:**

\- Saotome! Excelente! Para ser su primer boletín de evaluaciones está muy bien! Lo felicito - Decía uno de los maestros durante la primera clase de la mañana - Han sido cuatro meses de mucha preparación verdad muchachos? Ahora quién sigue.. Mmm... Satsuko Mikado.

Ranma miraba orgulloso sus primeros resultados de desempeño, habían pasado ya varios meses y su convicción estaba intacta. Quería esforzarse! Quería seguir haciéndolo bien solo por ella, además las clases no estaban nada mal, las impartían ancianos de la talla de Happosai o Cologne, pero algunos a pesar de eso eran muy divertidos. Por ejemplo el viejo Fujitaka Daidouji, el sensei secundario de este año, de las 5 horas diarias de clase que debía impartir, 2 eran sobre sus relatos de juventud y sus conquistas en los mejores años. Era un anciano sabio y bien parecido, daba millones de consejos al día sobre como conquistar. Ranma aparentemente "se molestaba" cuando Fujitaka interrumpía la acción de una clase común y comenzaba con sus anécdotas pero bien y tenía apuntadas en su libteta como quien no escribía nada los métodos milenarios de conquista que el ancianito impartía a sus pequeños saltamontes.

Para este tiempo, el padre de Ranma al fin hizo algo por la vida, estaba trabajando en las pozas como asistente, un panda recibiendo visitantes obviamente llamaba mucho la atención, la paga era razonable y evitaba que se aburriese mientras su hijo tomaba clases, definitivamente una buena idea que beneficiaba a todos.

...

...

 ***Más tiempo después...***

...

...

El sol sobre la ventana de la peliazul bañaba de un hermoso brillo toda la habitación, había llegado el día.

Akane se levantó de su cama con el corazón mas que sobresaltado. Miró el calendario de Kitty chan que colgaba de su pared - 6 de enero - Dijo con la voz temblorosa acariciando el numero impreso en el papel como queriendo transmitirle la ansiedad que sentía.

Por su parte Ryoga no había podido dormir en toda la noche... Había vivido un sueño todos estos meses junto a ella, al amor de su vida, aunque no tenga ni la mas mínima esperanza de ser correspondido, a el le bastaba con verla feliz. Y si la ausencia de la persona a la que ella amaba borraba su sonrisa, el siempre la consolaba y le recordaba que Ranma también la quería y que estaba luchando por ella preparándose en China. La nobleza del chico del colmillo era tan grande que no le importaba día tras día pasar por sobre sus propios sentimientos con tal de tenerla cerca. Egoísta? Masoquista? O solo enamorado.

El joven de la bandana suspiraba diciendo para si en voz baja - Hoy se cumplen 6 meses de tu partida Ranma... Posiblemente este día cruzarás la puerta reclamando su amor, tu familia, tu dojo... Y yo... Yo regresaré a la nada, a importarle a nadie.. A...

\- Ryogaaaa - Llamaba Kasumi - El desayuno está listoooo.

El chico sonreía nostálgico pensando que sería la última vez que escucharía la melodiosa voz de Kasumi mientras se percibía el exquisito olor de comida recién hecha.

Bajó acongojado, saludó y se sentó en su lugar.

Con la fuerza del fresco viento invernal y la felicidad de las flores al ver el sol se oía a una muy animada muchachita bajando las gradas.

\- Muy buenos diaaaas a todooos!... Ryoga que tal como dormiste!... Hermanita como amaneciste hoy? - Akane bajó hermosamente arreglada y con felicidad desbordada saludó a todos - Nabiki oneechan buen día... Papá querido - Y así de chispeante se sentó a comer con todo el buen ánimo.

Ryoga y todos la miraban contentos, habían sido más de 180 días de verla triste y callada, y hoy mágicamente la felicidad la había invadido. Hoy... Hoy era la fecha en la que Ranma prometió volver.

Nabiki miraba a Ryoga con una mezcla de pena y ternura... Ternura? Bueno... Es que el chico era tan amable y se portó tan bien con todos en este tiempo que la familia entera le había tomado mucho cariño, así mismo, todos sabían que vivía enamorado en silencio de la menor de las hermanas y que esa alegría que hoy ella irradiaba no hacía mas que herirlo aunque el demuestre lo contrario.

\- Vaya hermanita, estás muy feliz hoy verdad - Habló Nabiki mientras comía una brocheta de camarones.

\- Jajaja no es para menos! - Intervino Soun - Hoy llega mi amigo! Mi compañero con mi futuro yerno listo y preparado oficialmente para hacerse cargo de nuestro dojo jajaja - Reía contento el patriarca ondeando dos abanicos con la bandera de Japón

\- Papá no olvides que la impulsiva de mi hermanita y tu rompieron el compromiso con los Saotome o lo olvidan? - Punteaba Nabiki como siempre

Soun balbuceaba - Bu..bb..bueno pues jajajajaja no creo que lo hayan tomado en serio, son cosas de chicos, Ranma debe volver aquí es su deber! Además su madre está aquí y tienen que venir por ella. Por qué siempre debes ser tan cruel hijaaa - Lloraba exageradamente con el brazo cubriendole el rostro y sus cascadas oculares.

\- Tia Nodoka también está muy feliz por el regreso de Ranma, justo

ahora está en su casa, pero por la tarde estará aquí- Afirmaba Kasumi

Akane lucia hermosa pero muy nerviosa debido al tema de conversación. El hombre de la melena miraba a su hija por encima del hombro vigilando cada una de sus reacciones. Hace meses cuando ella terminó su relación con Ranma, el mundo del patriarca Tendo se derrumbó, pero luego se enteró del suceso del aeropuerto y declaró como que su palabra era ley, que el compromiso quedaba reanudado. No lo sabía ni Ranma ni Genma, pero sí Nodoka y por ahora eso bastaba. Además Akane jamás reclamó, no dijo nada. No se quejó y eso para Soun era más que suficiente.

Después de escuchar a todos los miembros de la familia tan emocionados por la llegada del futuro dueño del dojo, Ryoga solo se limitaba a comer mirando al piso.

Kasumi vio tristeza profunda en los ojos del muchacho, pero también quería hacer sentir feliz a su hermana asi que solo dijo - Hoy cocinaré algo especial para la cena - Sonriendo como solo ella sabe.

\- Akane date prisa - Nabiki se levantaba tomando sus cosas en un bolso rumbo a la universidad - Se nos hace tarde, muévete o te dejo.

\- Hoy no iré hermana - Dijo casi en un susurro hundiendo su cara en la taza de té que bebía sonrojada. Era obvio el motivo por el cual no quería moverse de la casa, Nabiki solo la miró con un gesto pícaro y se despidió.

Ryoga tenía en su mano su segundo boletín de calificaciones y había bajado con la intención de enseñárselo a Akane y distraerla un poco del tema principal del día. Pero no pudo hacerlo ya que para ella al menos hoy, la vida giraba completamente en torno a aquel viajero que debía llegar de China.

\- Akane... Me retiro, hoy tengo una exposición con el maestro de matemáticas y no quiero llegar tarde - Habló Ryoga después de no haber dicho nada en todo el desayuno.

Akane como despertando de su ensoñación lo miró - Ah! Si, si Ryoga que tengas un buen día y que apruebes con muy buenas notas - Sonrió.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa pero con cien kilos de tristeza encima y se volteó para irse - Espera - Lo llamó Akane - Toma - La muchacha le dio una pequeña pluma de ave azul - Esta pluma me trajo suerte en la secundaria y me sirve muchísimo en la universidad, ahora te servirá a ti también - Se trataba de un pequeño talismán que Akane le obsequiaba a su amigo para que apruebe sin problemas este segundo ciclo escolar.

Ryoga le iba a dar las gracias pero cuando abrió su boca sintió como las lágrimas le comenzaban a ganar la batalla - Gracias Akane... Me... Me voy - Agachando la cabeza y escondiendo su mirada en los cabellos de su flequillo salió de allí corriendo. Akane solo sonrió sin darse cuenta de nada. Luego ayudó a su hermana a recoger los platos del desayuno, a lavarlos, fue con ella a comprar algo para el almuerzo, ayudó a prepararlo, en fin...

Dos de la tarde... La chica de cabellos azules aún estaba feliz por que el día todavía no se terminaba, pero la tardanza en la llegada de Ranma la comenzó a preocupar.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y Ryoga, quien ahora ya conocía más que de memoria la ruta "Casa-Furinkan-Casa" se desvió un poco, no demasiado, hacia un parque pequeño de la zona. Se sentó en un muro imaginando en su cabeza mil y una escenas de amor entre Ranma y Akane, celebrando su llegada y la fijación de la fecha para la boda. Miró al cielo resignado a que tal vez hoy sería su última noche en la casa Tendo, claro, si se lo permitían con Ranma ya allí, y sacó de su bolso un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, lo miró y se sonrojó al ver la pluma que Akane le había regalado pegada en dicho bolígrafo - Para que nunca se me olvide que jamás vas a ser para mi Akane - Suspiró decidido por lo que iba a hacer. Comenzó a escribir su ultima carta antes de partir.

. .

"Querida Akane, te agradezco con todo mi corazón la hospitalidad tan sincera de tu familia y por supuesto tuya, sin ti jamás hubiera podido llegar a la mitad de mi ciclo escolar, te aseguro que aunque de ahora en adelante ya no esté con ustedes en la misma casa, no voy a abandonar mis estudios hasta terminarlos tal y como te lo prometí. Hoy... Hoy seguramente la felicidad volvió a instalarse en tu corazón, hoy era su regreso y se con cuantas ansias lo has estado esperando. Pero... Lamento tener que ser yo el que te arruine un día tan alegre como este. Akane, mi querida Akane, hay algo que debo confesarte y no puedo callarme más. Esta verdad me hace sentir el ser mas miserable del universo y tu no te mereces este engaño. En este tiempo he tratado mil veces de decírtelo en persona pero no puedo, te juro que no puedo.

..yo...

Yo soy P-chan

Si, es exactamente lo que estás pensando, Jusenkyo.

No culparé ya a nadie por mi maldición pero si me culparé a mi mismo por haber continuado sin decirte la verdad. Perdóname.

Akane eres muy especial para mi y por la misma razón si decides odiarme, lo respetaré. No iba a hacerlo, pero lo he decidido. No volveré a la casa, aprovecharé que las clases en el dojo han terminado su período y me iré.

Hasta siempre Akane. Yo te... Te... - Ryoga apretó el bolígrafo conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de confesar ese amor que ya no lo dejaba vivir, sin embargo solo se limitó a escribir la última palabra de la nota - Adiós.

Ryoga Hibiki".

. .

El muchacho dobló la carta y la puso en un sobre aguantando sus ganas de llorar. Se apoyó en el árbol que había cerca mirando a la gente pasar.

\- Ryoga? Eres tú? Vaya! No te veía desde hace meses! - Una vivaracha muchacha alcanzó a verlo desde lejos y se acercó.

\- Ukyo! Que tal - El chico saludó sin muchas ganas

La chica lo miró de pies a cabeza y por su semblante entendió que estaba sufriendo una pena grande, con dulzura le decía - Ya veo que también estás triste no?

El muchacho solo asintió mirando al piso

\- Hoy - Habló la cocinerita con un tono muy decaído - Hoy llega Ranchan a casa de los Tendo - Sin pedir autorización se sentó junto a el bajo aquel frondoso árbol - El llegará, le confesará sus sentimientos a Akane, fijarán la fecha de su boda y todos serán felices por siempre. Ranma al irse me lo negó pero... No soy tonta Ryoga.

\- Por eso he decidido irme Ukyo... - Ryoga al ver la calidez con la que ella le hablaba sintió la confianza necesaria para abrir un poco su corazón - Me voy muy muy lejos para olvidarla. Viví los mejores seis meses de mi vida, aunque de su boca solo haya salido la palabra "amigo" pero con el aquí ya nada tiene sentido. Toma Ukyo - Ryoga le daba la carta que escribió para Akane - Te suplico, entrégala por mi, dasela a ella, hazlo cuando quieras o no lo hagas nunca. No tengo el valor de volver a la casa.

Ukyo asintió tomando el sobre y quedándose un momento en silencio ambos muchachos comprendieron que ese dolor que en ese instante sentían era compartido.

Se despidieron y el chico de la bandana comenzó su largo viaje mientras que Ukyo iba a hacer algunas compras y luego de dejarlas en el restaurante iría a entregar la carta a la peliazul. Aprovechando para ver a Ranma al menos con ese pretexto.

...

\- Dios mío en Nérima deben ser ya las ocho de la noche y maldita sea no he podido hacer nada! - Pensaba Ranma furioso escondido debajo de un recibidor

\- Ranma por dios... Ya ve a dormir. Me llamarán la atención por tu culpa - Una mujer de aproximadamente 27 años regañaba al joven terco por millonésima vez en el día - Yo entiendo tu situación mejor que nadie pero las reglas son así! Y como marcialista debes respetarlas!

\- Nakuru solo quiero llamarla una vez! Una sola vez! Se supone que hoy era mi regreso y estoy aquí... Aquí! A muchísimos kilómetros de distancia y aún me faltan dos años y medio para regresar y esperas que esté tranquilo!

Nakuru lo miraba con cierta compasión, bien sabía que cuando esto sucedía las muchachas o muchachos que quedaron en esperar a su amor, al regreso de ellos ya se habían casado y hasta tenían familia, sonriendo un poco lo animó - Vamos Ranma, ve a las habitaciones, si las cosas tienen que pasar pues pasarán, créeme. Anda vamos.

El chico a regañadientes obedeció saliendo de allí.

Luego de unas horas se encontraba acostado en el filo de un pequeño acantilado pensando en cómo estará ella, su amada Akane - Te decepcioné de nuevo, Akane te decepcioné... No regresé a tu lado. Pero no dejo de pensar en ti cada día de mi vida - Ranma tomó por costumbre hablar con las estrellas cuando se sentía así de vacío que pues ,desde que llegó, eran casi todos los días. Sacó de su bolsillo un recorte de periódico ya bastante maltrecho, era sobre la noticia de Saffron de hace ya años, en el se podía ver a Ranma abrazando a Akane con todas sus fuerzas y sonriendo feliz al saberla viva, como pocas veces se había sentido. Miró y miró aquel papel impreso hasta quedarse dormido allí en medio de ese hermoso cielo pensando en ella. El único consuelo que le quedaba era que su querida madre Nodoka, estaba junto a Akane, apoyándola. Al menos de eso si estaba completamente seguro.

En este punto ya no había retorno. Solo quedaba esperar, Ranma continuó pidiendo al cielo que su peliazul no pierda la confianza, que siga creyendo en el. En aquella promesa de amor que le hizo antes de irse. Volveré por ti.

 **Continuará...**

 **Saluditoooos!**

 **Frankie Marin San: Uii no es para menos con semejante cuñadito xD Sobre todo de lado de Nabiki jeje en serio y cual es tu anime favorito amigo?**

 **Vanesa818: Bienvenida al dojo amiga! Espero te guste como va la historia. Que lindo tenerte por aqui :) Bueno los dias de actualización son miércoles y sabados :D generalmente a la media noche :) Abrazooos!**

 **Litapaz: Hola amiga linda :D por cierto como te llamas? Mi nombre es Saeni pero puedes llamarme como gustes jeje Ah y sobre el romance a escondidas noooo si esto recien empieza amiii uuuf pero primero debo crear ambiente para poder hacerlo así, suspiremos juntas jeje. Y sobre la parejita RyoKyo me encantan! La verdad no se si es por que solo es personaje del manga pero no lo veo con Akari para nada, de pronto y mas adelante me anime a sacarla x alli en alguna historia, para mi Ukyo es con Ryoga jeje no se me encanta ese par.. Doramas coreanos no veo mucho más japoneses xq tengo ya casi un año estudiandolo y eso me ayuda a pronunciar mejor o enlazar palabras. A la vez que me entretengo xD Bueno amiga me detengo por que después te escribo un libro xD Besotes! Nos leemos el miércoles.. paciencia que ya viene el amorsss el amorsss jijiji muak!**

 **Guest: Hola amiga o amigo! Bienvenido! Aiii este par este par.. separaditos pero se extrañan montooones.. Ya viene lo mejor xD Me encantaría leer tu opinión: )**

 **Escarlatta: Amiga hermosa como estás! Pues aquí presentisima con la actualización jeje Sii es cierto Ryoga es buen chico, es humilde y siempre se pone después de las necesidades de los demás pero sus ganas de estar con Akane mas un toquecito hormonal propio de la edad ajajaja lo hace ocultar su identidad. Y la verdad Ukyo se me hace muy muy similar a el, no se xq no son canon pero bueno, para eso estamos nosotras jijijii Y sobre las despedidas, el que se va y el que se queda pues es triste amiga T.T pero te puedo decir x experien... ejemm... digo, xq me lo contaron xD que ambos harán todo lo posible para que a su regreso todo esté igual aunque siendo ellos Ranma y Akane todo puede pasar.. Nos leemos amiga besitos!**

 **Ninna Tendo: Amiiii lindaaa :D de las quemaduras estoy mejor xD aunque manchada por todos lados T.T Pues nos quedamos con las actualizaciones seguidas yeeeiiii \0/ sobre el perfil de google ni idea amiga soy mas maaaala en esas cosas que doy miedo jj igual dejame monear a ver como descubro jj besitoooos :D**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Amiga bonita :D como estás, pues ya quedamos en miercoles y sabados yeeiii La ausencia pues no dura muchos capítulos pero habrán cosas que ni te imaginas jeje siempre conservando el drama del fic intacto. Lágrimas compensadas con romance :'D Besitos ami :D**

 **Amy Saotome Tendo: Perdooon amigaaa pero verás que lo compensaré. Muchísimas gracias por tu review ami linda nos leemos :***

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Mi Lizzy \o/ estoy contenta de volver a actualizar asi de seguido como en "DEN" oh pues y me hubieras dicho para completar la manicura con este capítulo jaajjaj Ya comienza a tomar formita, vamos dandole el matiz dramático necesario para que se justifique el hecho de que nuestra pareja favorita se ame a escondidas awww es que ya tienen edad por el amor de dios! Jjjjj Mas de 20! Ufff quiero nietos! Diría Nodoka xD xD bueno.. y mi mamá también ajajajaja me dice eso y le traigo otra gata ajajja Y ahora! Tres años! Imagínate no son 6 meses.. sino años T.T A "una amiga" le pasó que le prometieron regresar en 5 semanas y volvieron en 4 años T.T pero weee.. Bueno amiga mia te mando un abrazotototote y reiterando la invitación a mi paiiiis para irnos de beer pong jajajajajaj xD besitooos**

 **Yram: Hola! Que gusto leerte amiga! Corrigeme si me equivoco.. Te llamas Mary? :D Bueno volviendo al tema jeje sii voy a actualizar más seguidito de aquí nos leemos el miércoles. Vamos a llorar un poquitito más jj pero de allí al volverlos a juntar puede pasar lo que sea por que al menos ya no estarán separados por kiloooometros T.T ya viene el romance jjjj Te mando un abrazote amiga :D nos vemooos.**

 **Tsukushi Makino: Libre como Elsa hahahahahahaha morí con eso amiga. Vamos pegando los pedacitos de corazón shiiii :)**

 **RankoO: No me acuerdooo amigaaa T.T perdooon tengo memoria de pollo muerto jaajjaa Pero de pronto sería en alguna expo? Pistaaas xD**

 **Rosefe-123: Amiii :D gracias de nuevo por estar aquí :D Pues si eso es lo liiindo de ellos, siempre están juntos, el uno para el otro, apoyándose y aunque queriendose en corto xD Vamos a darle un empujoncito :)**

 **Haruri Saotome: No amiiiga no llores más que ya viene lo lindo jeje, bueno no ya ya xD pero pronto :) Hay que armar una situación suculenta jajaja vamos en eso. Viene la recompensa amiga ya viene. Te mando un besote mi Haru :)**

 **Ishy-24: Gracias a ti amiga por estar aquí :D Bienvenida a la familia Ishy :) Pues si.. Ranma tiene sus momentos bobos xD pero bueno veamos en que continúa todo, hoy actualizamooos yeeeiii y de aquí al miércoles :) Que tal te parece como va todo ami? Ya viene el amorsss un poquito mas y llega jeje besos!**

 **Deliza22: Ami hermosa mi inspiración sale corriendo en bici cuando no hay un review tuyo T.T Miss yooouuu T.T**

 **Y saluditos para mi amiga bella Bely que está ausente por esta vez, se te extrañó ami! / También para mi Eli que aún no vuelve :( Te mando muchos saludos / Y a Carlos Kelevra que ya lo encontré xD luego de pegar anuncios por toda Nérima. Gracias por leerme amigo!**

 **Disculpen si se me pasó algun review amigos pero la pagina no está mostrando algunos rws :(**

 **Ayyy mis lectores pobre Ryoga T.T les confieso que es uno de mis favoritos, es un buen chico en el fondo y al final hallará su camino.**

 **Akane y Ranma... Que horrible eso de sufrir a la distancia sin saber nada el uno del otro. Volverá? Aún me querrá? Uf tantas cosas que le pasan a uno por la cabeza... No por que yo sepa, sino por que me lo contaron xD jejeje O.O**

 **Les mando muchos besos y saluditos! De aquí nos leemos el día miercoles como quedamos si. Gracias por sus comentarios amigos una vez más mil gracias :D**

 **SK47**


	6. Vaya confusión

**Mis queridos lectores como están! Yo aquí disculpándome con ustedes :( Ya no voy a continuar este fic... Ay no, no es cierto xD jejeje Todavía nos queda mucha historia por delante. Es que quería disculparme por que en el capítulo anterior vi varios espacios y mayúsculas lanzadas ahi deliberadamente jjj es que cambié de teléfono, antes usaba windows phone y aunque el pobre era del año 1995 xD pues para escribir era una genialidad pero ahora la aplicación que uso con android me hace llorar... Esperemos que me acostumbre pronto para ya no tener inconvenientes. Bueno amigos continuemos con nuestro capítulo de hoy. Será que Akane esperará a Ranma por siempre? O como es típico de ellos, algo empeorará las cosas? Descubrámoslo ahora mismo ;)**

 *****Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi*****

 **6\. Vaya confusión!**

\- Ya mi pequeña, por favor, ya no llores, verás que pronto todo estará bien - Con el cariño propio de una madre Nodoka acariciaba los azules cabellos de Akane tratando de tranquilizarla - Mi querida, yo también estoy muy triste, es mi hijo, y pues Genma mi esposo, sus razones deben tener para no haber regresado, recuerda cuantos años viví lejos de ellos solo a causa de su entrenamiento mi niña.

\- No tía no - Hablaba entre llantos - El me lo prometió, dijo que volvería y no lo hizo! No lo hizo! Hace casi dos meses que debió haber vuelto y nada! Ni una carta, ni una llamada. Solo se olvidó de mí tía... Se olvidó.

\- No hija no es asi - Nodoka continuó consolándola pero fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del timbre, no había nadie en casa así que Akane se ofreció a abrir.

\- Hola Akane - Uchan sonreía algo tensa.

\- Ukyo que sorpresa... Pasa...

La castaña miraba extrañada la cara roja de Akane que mostraba claramente signos de haber llorado, solo sonrió un poco pensando en que quizás, como siempre, los "eternos enamorados" se estaban peleando.

\- Toma Akane, este sobre Ryoga lo dejó para ti hace tiempo, justo antes de marcharse de tu casa. Lo dejó a elección mía dártelo o no. Créeme que he intentado venir antes pero como ya saben estoy abriendo otro restaurante y el tiempo lo tengo muy corto, disculpa la demora.

La cocinerita claramente tuvo que mentir, la única razón por la cual había demorado tanto en ir era por que no quería encontrarse con el muchacho de la trenza que juraba y había vuelto hace dos meses, al menos no sin un plan para conquistarlo definitivamente.

\- Gracias Ukyo, no no te preocupes, lo entiendo - Decía Akane limpiando los últimos restos de lagrimas que quedaban en su rostro - Por lo menos sabemos ahora que Ryoga se encuentra bien.

Ukyo dudó unos segundos antes de hace la siguiente pregunta.

\- Yyyy... El... Como está? - Miró disimuladamente hacia adentro de la casa - Salió no es así? - Preguntó al no verlo rondando a su prometida.

\- Él? - En un segundo Akane recordó a que persona tenían en común la muchacha y ella, solo se limitó a sonreír fingidamente - Ah pues... "Él" no ha regresado - La miró muy seria - Quizás encontró algo mejor que hacer allá en China. No crees Ukyo?

La noticia le cayó a Ukyo como un baño de agua fría, era imposible que Ranma no haya cumplido una promesa que le hizo a su prometida... Imposible! Y si lo hizo quizás sea por que ya no la quería. La chica no sabía que pensar en ese momento así que rompió el silencio diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió - Oh... Ya, ya veo, no se preocupen, lo más seguro es que pronto esté de regreso - Dijo Ukyo con bien aparentada calma - Bueno, Akane, señora Nodoka me retiro, debo volver al restaurante. Adiós.

\- Adiós Ukyo cuídate...

\- Nos vemos Uchan.

La pequeña cocinera se retiraba del sitio con la duda clavada en la cabeza, era sencillamente extraño que Ranma no haya regresado - Voy a averiguarlo, tarde o temprano lo descubriré... Aqui pasa algo... Lo se - Pensaba decidida.

...

...

 ****Un año y medio después****

...

...

Tres hermosas muchachas se habían reunido en un restaurante de comida rápida el día de su apertura para conversar tranquilamente y pasar un buen momento, tres jóvenes que en un tiempo tuvieron un mismo motivo para ser rivales pero que ahora las unían todas las vivencias que habían atravesado en ese lapso considerándose casi casi que amigas.

\- Chicas muchas gracias por venir a la inauguración de otro de mis restaurantes que gusto tenerlas aquí! - Agradecía Ukyo - Es la primera vez que coincidimos las tres!

\- Para eso ser las amigas, a fin de cuentas siempre caerme ustedes bien. Yo estar orgullosa de Ukyo, gran empresaria ahora! - La bonita amazona de cabello lila, Shampoo, se encontraba junto a Ukyo y Akane en la mejor de las mesas del nuevo local de comidas que Uchan inauguró cerca de Nerima, en otro distrito.

\- A la vez aprovechamos y celebramos que a nuestra amiga ya solo le quedan unos meses para ser una gran licenciada en educación física! Felicitaciones Akane! - Sonreía Ukyo

\- Si Akane muchas felicidades!

\- Ay no, pero que exageradas, aun me falta un ciclo y medio, casi un año para la graduación - Dijo la peliazul - Aquí la razón principal de la celebración es el éxito del restaurante de Ukyo y también tu primera visita a Japón desde que te marchaste Shampoo. Donde está Mousse por cierto?

\- Airen ser socio de esposos de mis hermanas y tener mucho trabajo en la aldea, ahora ellos trabajar también con los guías de Jusenkyo, ser excelente decisión invertir en tierras chinas.

Akane solo con escuchar la palabra Jusenkyo sentía como una nube negra se posaba sobre su cabeza para lloverle, todas lo notaron. Ukyo sin ningún ánimo de contrariar a su amiga continuó preguntando, de todas maneras a ella también la curiosidad la mataba.

\- Shampoo, hace mas de dos años que no te vemos, cuéntanos que ha sido de ti, has viajado, has visto a alguien conocido por allá? - Indagaba inquieta la cocinera dándole énfasis especial a la ultima pregunta.

\- Ver a "ese" airen - Shampoo contestó sin ningún recelo fijando sus hermosos ojos en el helado que degustaba en ese momento como si mágicamente se hubiera puesto muy interesante.

\- A Mousse? - Preguntó Akane mordiéndose los labios sabiendo que fue una completa niñada lo que acababa de decir.

\- Ay no Akane, a otro airen. Shampoo encontrar a Ranma allá - Espetaba con indiferencia la chica lila - El ahora estar feliz lejos con esposa fea china.

En un reflejo automático tanto Ukyo como Akane al escuchar esto se miraron totalmente desconcertadas sonriendo de la pura impresión. Ahora si que Shampoo tenía toda la atención de ambas jóvenes.

\- Al principio hasta odié a ese ingrato, a ella pensé en darle el beso de la muerte y todo, pero al final desistir. No valer la pena. Él romper mi corazón cuando me lo dijo, Shampoo no poder negarlo. Me pidió que yo no decir nada pero ya que me lo preguntan - La china alzó los hombros ahora desinteresada - Yo ya no quererlo más desde ese día. Y tu Akane? Ya tener novio? Casarte? Nunca pensar que airen iba a irse con otra en mi propia tierra! Ser increíble - La amazona contaba el relato muy enfadada todavía.

A los pocos meses de casarse con Mousse, ella se había encontrado con Ranma en China. Un encuentro de lo más típico entre ellos. Accidentado e impredecible.

El chico de la trenza se encontraba en medio de uno de sus ejercicios de entrenamiento aéreo, cuando por puro accidente dejó caer sobre un infortunado peatón, una cubeta llena de bloques de cemento noqueándolo al instante y metiéndose en un problema enorme con las nativas del lugar quienes en menos de un segundo ya los habían rodeado formando un círculo al rededor de ellos.

\- El vencer a esposo de amazona! - Murmuraba una anciana

\- Yo conocerlo! El era prometido de ella en el pasado! - Gritaba otra china

\- Ahora ella deber divorciar y casar con chico de la trenza! - Especulaba el pequeño grupo de personas que lo vio todo.

\- Aiiyaaaa aire ser mío de nuevo! Otra vez! Si! Si! - Shampoo bailaba y brincaba de la alegría sin entender como todo esto había sucedido. Ni siquiera había visto a Ranma en mucho tiempo, y en menos de un minuto se vio legalmente divorciada y de nuevo prometida a su gran amor.

\- Cómo llamarte muchacho - De entre la gente salió una anciana vestida muy colorida ante la cual todas las personas presentes hicieron una larga reverencia.

\- Ranma Saotome señora, pero lo que pasó fue...

\- A callar! - Ordenó la mujer - Estás en tierras amazonas y nosotras mandar aquí según leyes. Tú dejar inconsciente a esposo de esta joven. Ahora ella divorciar y poder casarse contigo, más aún si tu haber sido novio de ella en el pasado, ser tu obligación tomarla ahora.

Shampoo pegó un gritito tan agudo que ensordeció a los presentes y saltó a los brazos de Ranma para variar asfixiándolo según ella de amor - Wo ai ni! Wo ai ni! - Repetía sin cesar y besaba su mejilla como descontrolada.

Ranma a punto de caer en coma sin poder creer su desgracia miró para todos los lados y a la única que alcanzó a ver cerca fue a Nakuru, la amable mujer china que era mano derecha del guía principal de las pozas donde ahora el estudiaba y su padre trabajaba.

Soltó a Shampoo nada delicado y exclamó desesperado - Ella! - Ranma arrastró a la pobre chica al centro de aquel circulo de curiosos que se había formado - Ella es mi esposa Nakuru Takah...Saotome! Si! Saotome! - Carraspeó nervioso - Me casé con ella hace apenas unas semanas, qué lástima Shampoo, no podrá ser. Pero igual me da gusto verte.

\- Esto ser verdad mujer? - Preguntaba la anciana

Ranma miraba a Nakuru con ojos de suplicante agonía mientras que ella solo asentía sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Lo siento Shampoo, si el estar casado no poder hacer nada, deber seguir casada con este joven que solía convertirse en pato. La matriarca ha hablado!

Todos se retiraron del sitio por que ya no había nada que ver. Pero Shampoo se acercó al que fue su eterno amor imposible y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le dio una bofetada - Ser malo Ranma! Tu ser malo! Jugar con Shampoo casándote con otra. Tu burlarte de mi! Y venir a vivir a mi tierra con ella! Pero nunca creerte capaz de jugar con corazón de chica violenta tambien!

...

Shampoo terminaba su relato narrándolo ahora ya con tranquilidad mientras saboreaba lo ultimo que quedaba de su mantecado - Yo confesar a chicas, siempre creer que Ranma amarte Akane, no entender quien ser esa tal Nakuru esposa de airen.

Akane en menos de cinco minutos se enteró del por qué de la ausencia de su gran amor. Ella esperándolo durante dos años y dos meses, pensando en el dia y noche y ese cretino... El..

Una corriente helada viajó por todo el cuerpo de la pequeña Tendo, se sintió mareada y sin aire - Yo... Yo debo ir al baño regreso enseguida - Se paró violentamente de la mesa moviendo todo lo que había en ella y cuando intentó dar un paso hacia adelante cayó inconsciente al piso sin darles a las chicas oportunidad de impedirlo.

** En el consultorio del Dr. Tofu en Nerima**

Un par de ojos avellana se abrían poco a poco dejando ver algo de su brillo a quien esperaba expectante su despertar. Al verlo solo quiso levantarse e irse de allí molesta. Pero no pudo, en la caída por el desmayo se lastimó un pie y no podía incorporarse.

\- No, no Akane, quédate aquí, no te enfades por mi presencia por favor. El que se va soy yo, lo siento. Solo que sin querer pasé por donde te desmayaste y quise ayudar a traerte a Nerima. No esperaba encontrarte allá yo solo estaba allí p..or.. - El muchacho vió como Akane estaba completamente desinteresada de su explicación así que para no lastimarse más decidió marcharse - Bueno... Hasta pronto - Y mirando al piso tristemente Ryoga se puso la mochila al hombro y se dispuso a irse del lugar completamente deprimido hasta que recordó algo y se detuvo. Se acercó a donde la ojiverde estaba recostada y le dijo - Akane yo... Yo cumplí mi promesa, terminé mis estudios. Lo hice gracias a ...

El chico abrió los ojos de par en par por lo que acabó de pasar, estaba sonrojado, impresionado e inmóvil. No sabía que hacer. Akane se había sentado en su camilla y sin pronunciar palabra alguna se prendió del muchacho en un abrazo y no lo quería soltar. Con su rostro hundido en el pecho de Ryoga y descargando su alma gota a gota, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente desde el fondo de su corazón abrazando más y más al chico de la bandana.

\- Ryoga... Ryoga... No... El no... - Lloraba Akane

\- Akane me estás asustando que sucede - Ryoga también la abrazó pero sin entender ni un gramo de nada de lo ocurrido - Que te hicieron dime! Pasó algo malo? - El chico no podía mas de la desesperación y el susto. Hasta pensó que quizás y Akane aún estaba muy sentida por lo de no haberle confesado lo de P-chan y se sintió culpable por hacerla llorar - Akane no llores, lo siento mucho nunca quise lastimarte no... No quise ocultarte la verdad sobre P...

\- Ryoga el me traicionó. Me engañó de la peor manera, se casó con otra en China! Se fue de aquí para casarse con ella, una tal Nakuru que se yo! Me mintió entiendes? Me vio la cara todos estos años! Dijo que se iba a entrenar y fue detrás de... Detrás de esa - Akane no paraba de llorar aferrada a Ryoga como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- Akane, perdóname por favor, perdóname! Tu con tantos problemas y yo tan lejos - Ryoga la consolaba en un abrazo sincero y no se cansaba de pedirle disculpas - Al menos como P-chan podía consolarte y animarte siempre, jamás con intenciones de dañarte pequeña, yo solo quería... Quería estar cerca de ti por que... Akane yo...

Akane levantó su llorosa mirada hacia los verdes ojos de Ryoga y escuchó atentamente lo que tenía que decirle, dolida a flor de piel por la aparente traición de su ex prometido tenía las emociones al límite.

\- Akane yo... Te... - Y sin decir ni media palabra más se acercó a ella y le dio un lento pero breve beso en los labios, no fue correspondido pero al menos ella no se alejó.

En algún lugar de China se oía un fuerte estruendo. El agudo sonido de piezas de porcelana quebrándose.

\- Hey chico Saotome! Regresar al comienzo del puente! Haber quebrado todos los jarrones. Qué te sucede? Concentración muchacho, concentración!

Ranma escuchó a su maestro con la mirada perdida, había sentido algo muy extraño en su pecho y se sobresaltó haciendo que su prueba de destreza fallara - Akane... - Alcanzó a pronunciar levemente.

 ***** Tres meses después*****

La castaña abrió sus ojos impresionada por el imponente paisaje que la recibía, la majestuosa China, los impactantes pozos encantados de Jusenkyo del que todo el mundo hablaba y encerraba cientos de leyendas y mágicas maldiciones estaban allí a sus pies.

Durante muchísimo tiempo había reunido dinero para este viaje, poniéndole especial empeño desde que se enteró del supuesto matrimonio del azabache, localizar a Ranma había sido misión imposible desde Nerima, lo había intentado de manera persistente pero nada conseguía, siendo su ultima alternativa ir hasta allá. Fue bienvenida por un enorme panda que enseguida la reconoció escribiendo en su letrero: ¡Pero qué gusto tenerte aquí Ukyo!

\- Señor Genma! Como está! Hace muchísimo tiempo que no lo veo! Sabe dónde puedo hospedarme? - Preguntó ella visiblemente aliviada de al fin haber llegado al sitio correcto como lo había planeado.

Transcurrió la tarde y así entre palabras y letreros siguió charlando con Genma, quien le contó a Ukyo el por qué de su tardanza exagerada en regresar a casa. Muy asombrada por la confesión, la pequeña cocinera con segundas intenciones le dijo al panda que había viajado hasta allí debido al creciente éxito de sus restaurantes así que quería sondear el mercado chino para ver si podía establecer un restaurante ahí mismo en las pozas, pero lo cierto era que lo único que la movió a hacer ese largo y tedioso viaje fue averiguar si era verdad que Ranma se había casado y con quién. No le preguntó al panda por su hijo, al menos por ahora, debía hacer su mentirilla lo más creíble posible.

Algunos días después, Ranma, que se encontraba preparándose en el bosque para sus pruebas finales regresó y se encontró con su amiga. El pelinegro la abrazó muy contento de ver una cara conocida luego de todo ese tiempo lejos - Uchaaaan! Amiga! Que te trajo por aquí! Estoy a punto de regresar a Nerima! No sabes estoy muy emocionado y contento, me adelantaron varias clases por mi desempeño y ahora ya me falta menos de un ciclo para al fin terminar este largo camino y no tienes idea cuanto...

Una mujer lo interrumpió - Ranma por favor puedes ir a firmar asistencia con el profesor Terada? Oh... Buenas tardes señorita sea bienvenida - Nakuru, la secretaria encargada, saludó cordial a la extranjera visitante en cuanto se percató de su presencia.

\- En un momento voy Nakuru, mira Ukyo te presento a Na...

\- Tu esposa! - La cocinerita estaba al borde del colapso señalándola temblorosa.

\- Su... Su... Ranma! Te dije que esa mentira me traería problemas! Mi esposo se enfadó muchísimo y si se entera que casi tres años después la gente lo sigue recordando volveré a tener dificultades! Es en serio! - Reclamaba la joven mujer al pelinegro yéndose del sitio en el acto.

Ranma miró extrañado a Ukyo - Uchan quién te dijo eso? Ella solo es una trabajadora de aquí de las pozas, yo no estoy casado qué ocurrencias... No me digas que... NO ME DIGAS QUE SHAMPOO VOLVIÓ A NERIMA Y LO CONTO! Pero si Mousse le tenía prohibido viajar! Ukyo no me digas que se lo dijo a Aka...

\- Espera un segundo! - La chica comprendió enseguida que todo se había tratado de una mentira que el usó para librarse de Shampoo y estaba a punto de descubrir que Akane se la creyó, si esto pasaba, el chico regresaría con mas ímpetu a recuperar lo que consideraba suyo y simplemente Ukyo no podía permitirlo, hizo una jugada rápida y decisiva, era todo o nada... - Ranchan dame un momento, puedes llevarme ahora mismo a donde haya un teléfono? Necesito hacer una llamada ya!

\- Pero Ukyo respóndeme! No me dejes asi! Necesi...

\- Ranchan! Te juro que hago la llamada y te respondo todo lo que tu quieras!

El ojiazul asintió y la llevó a recepción, como ella era visitante sí podía llamar cuantas veces quisiera a quien quiera, el muchacho la vio marcar un número por demás conocido para el y los nervios no demoraron en hacer su aparición - Ukyo vas a hablar con...

\- Hola? Akane! Amiiiga! Estoy en un viaje de negocios pero no podía dejar pasar esta ocasión, debía llamarte! FELICIDADES POR TU COMPROMISO CON RYOGA!

\- Ah amiga! Te enteraste? - Respondió la peliazul completamente desganada.

\- Como no lo iba a saber si Ryoga estaba buscando muy empeñoso y contento desde hace tiempo un obsequio especial, me imagino que ya te lo dió eh... - Preguntaba Ukyo en tono pícaro y en voz alta para que Ranma escuche muy bien.

\- Si si - Contestó Akane nada contenta, más bien, resignada... - Ya me dio el anillo de compromiso, aun no fijamos día exacto pero será en Noviembre. El compromiso recién fue hace dos días.

\- Ahhhhh! - Gritó escandalosamente - Te llamé dos días tarde! Ayyyy pero te casas amiiiga! (lo dijo dándole énfasis a cada letra) No no no, yo tengo que ser la dama de honor! AKANE felicitaciones a ti y a RYOGA dale mis saludos, bueno amiga debo cortar estoy de larga distancia, besos.

Cuando la muchacha colgó la llamada y volteó a ver a Ranma, jamás en su vida, pero jamás en su vida entera de todos los años que llevaba conociéndolo, lo había visto así. Rojo de la furia, apretando los puños casi hasta hacerlos sangrar, sus azules ojos mas parecían negros de la intensidad con la que miraban reflejando odio? Rencor? O más bien dolor?

\- Así que se casa, mira que bien, y en la misma cara de mi madre - Ranma espetó fingiendo indiferencia con el restito de dignidad que aún le sobrevivía agregando despectivamente - Tan juiciosa que parecía y terminó prometida con el cerdo ese...

\- Ahh es que no sabes! La señora Nodoka está feliz! Siempre ha querido muchísimo a "nuestra amiga Akane" no es asi Ranchan? Me imagino que estás muy alegre por ella también verdad?

Ranma iba a decir lo primero que se le ocurrió pero se mordió la lengua frenando sus palabras y dando un portón que hizo retumbar toda la pequeña oficina salió del sitio dejando a Ukyo allí sola, sola pero victoriosa, a pesar de eso se sintió vacía, mala, traicionera. No era esa clase de persona y en todo este tiempo que ha pasado hubo un solo chico que se encargó de convencerla de ello... Ryoga.

Los muchos meses que estuvo lejos de Akane el chico del colmillo siguió en contacto con Ukyo, simplemente eran amigos pero la pasaban muy bien, se entendían, se comprendían, siempre encontraban la manera de unir sus soledades y animarse mutuamente. El cada vez le recordaba a la muchacha que la bondad era el sentimiento mas hermoso del corazón, le había hecho ver que era una persona dulce y gentil, cosa que ni ella misma se daba cuenta. Sonrió pensando en aquel despistado y sintiendo extrañamente un cosquilleo en el estómago volvió a preocuparse, tenía la certeza que hizo algo mal, había podido aclararle todo a Akane, explicarle a Ranma que el noviazgo de su ex prometida con Ryoga era solo por dolor y despecho pero no. No solo lo calló, lo empeoró y se aprovechó - Ay Ryoga, no pensarías que soy tan buena si te enteraras... Pero te casas no? Además te conviene que Ranchan no sepa la verdad y Akane tampoco. Así que tengo derecho de buscar mi felicidad como sea - Habló consigo misma y decidida tomó su bolso y se dispuso a buscar a Ranma, lo iba a conseguir a como de lugar... Se prometería con el aunque sea lo ultimo que haga! O dejaba de llamarse Ukyo Kuonji!

Ranma caminaba como loco por las pozas, iba tan furioso que absolutamente nadie se le acercaba. En todo este tiempo el chico había brillado en sus estudios, definitivamente sentía que tenía una motivación muy grande: Akane. Ahora cual iba a ser ese impulso que lo empujaría a culminar su adiestramiento a tan poco tiempo de darle punto final.

\- Ya verás Ryoga... Esto es entre nosotros dos, ahora seré yo el que te busque y siga hasta por debajo de las piedras. Y tu... Akane tu.. Tonta! Tonta! Y mil veces tonta! Te dije que volvería, te lo prometí y lo primero que fuiste a hacer es querer casarte con ese animal! Cuando te he faltado a alguna promesa dime! Ahhjjj - Completamente invadido por la ira golpeaba a diestra y siniestra los troncos de los árboles del bosque cercano donde el chico siempre iba a pensar o relajarse un poco - Pero me parece que no sabes todavía la verdad completa! Idiota Akane! Vas a casarte con el que te ha mentido prácticamente desde que te conoció, ah! Pero ya verás seré yo el que amargue tu duuulce luna de miel diciéndote lo que todos sabemos menos tú -

\- Akane ya lo sabe Ranma - Uchan entró en escena, salió persiguiendo al pelinegro y lo encontró prosiguiendo con su relato - Se lo confesó hace muchísimo tiempo, Ryoga es buena persona Ranchan, no... (suspiro) no podría decir nada malo de el , ya sabes, Akane siempre ha sido muy romántica y detallista y pues el es asi. Comprende. También en tus años de ausencia nunca se supo si vivías o morías - Ukyo tenía que decirlo, se sentía mal por aprovecharse de la situación pero tampoco iba a dejar que Ranma pensara que el era del todo inocente.

\- Es un hecho que se casa verdad...

La muchacha asintió mirándolo fijo - Si Ranchan, se casan muy pronto.

\- Cuanto tiempo.

\- No lo se quizás... Uno o dos...

\- Ukyo cuánto tiempo!? - Preguntó levantando la voz enojado por los titubeos de su amiga.

\- En noviembre.

Ranma frunció el ceño e hizo cuentas... Noviembre, exactamente contaba con seis meses para impedir ese casamiento como sea. Aun le faltaban tres meses en China, así que tenía solo otros tres meses para ver como está el panorama por allá y hacer lo correcro.

Se tomaba la cabeza pensando a todo lo que daba su mente sobre que iba a decidir. Con pesar se culpaba por haberle dicho tamaña mentira a Shampoo. Era mas que obvio que lo primero que la china haría es contárselo a Akane, había demorado bastante en decírselo pero que mas daba si al final se lo contó. Ahora ella estaba con Ryoga, quizás hasta esté ena... Enamo... Ni siquiera lograba completar la palabra por que sentía como sus ánimos se retorcían.

Dejando un poco su orgullo a un lado decidió pedirle a su amiga apoyo - Uchan ayúdame, por favor amiga, eres la única persona que puede hacer algo. Te necesito.

La castaña se mordió los labios sin saber que hacer, era obvio que Ranma le pediría que intervenga entre el y Akane. Aceptó a la propuesta del chico, pero también se las ingenió para durante dos meses pegársele como koala y poner mil excusas para no mover un dedo con respecto al favor.

Ahora estaban a solo un mes de su regreso a Nerima. Solo 30 días más y todo habrá terminado.

Continuará...

 **Saluditoooos:**

 **CarlosKelevra88: Sii que ofrecía recompensa y todo ajajaj xD Uhhh y con lo de hoy qué crees que pensará la pobre Akane u_u ya hasta se casa T.T Me gustaron muchísimo los votos matrimoniales de tu fic estuvieron super románticos y aunque con un pequeñisimo matiz nostálgico pero lindo. Vamos animandonos de a poquito eh :D**

 **Deliza22: Ahoooora si soy feliz como una perdiz xD ya guardé la bicicleta amiga a que vaya a pasear con Shakira jjjj eso de que Ranma va a regresar bien potente me mató de risa amiga xD Y pues que crees mi Diani... a "cierta persona" (ejemmm a mi...) por allá por los dos mis seises ajajaj me dejaron esperando como novia de pueblo 5semanas y los que pasaron fueron 4 años ajajajaj y ya al regreso ps no hubo vuelta atrás y si te contara todoa tooodos los malos entendidos que hubieron en ese tiempo hasta llamadas de supuestas novias y todo... Supongo que a esa edad se tiene demasiado tiempo libre xD pobre de mi kokoro T.T pero weee a estas alturas de la vida lo stalkee x facebook y está todo panzon y feo xD jajajajajajajajaja ay muero de las boberías que escribo jajaja ves amiga veees de donde sale tanto drama :'D es q en todos y cada uno de los ficsitos de mi colección hay aunque sea un párrafo de la vida real xD hasta en Dilema de amor que fue el primero está el nombre de mis gatas jajajaja Bueno amiga no te canso más que en esta aplicación no puedo ver bien cuanto mismo es que voy escribiendo... Ah y ya mude de piel amiga lo malo es que todo el color rojito del cabello también se me lavó con el aguita salada ajajaaj T.T Aiii en serio te cruzaste con un egipcio uuuy eso debió haber estado suculento xD cuente cuente a ver jajajaja muak ami!**

 **Eliza Tendo: Amiga! Ya te estaba extrañando por aquí jeje te mando muchísimos y esperando que te guste como vamos llorando capítulo a capítulo xD**

 **Ninna Tendo: Amiga mía como estás :D yo feliz de que te agrade como estamos. Sabes que ya estamos a un episodio del graaan regreso y uff imagínate como será! o no sera? Muajaja te dejo con la intriga xD un beso grande amiga nos leemos.**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Amiga hermosa bienvenida a este humilde conjunto de ficsitos :D te quiero agradecer montones por pasarte por todas mis historias y dejar esos lindos reviews muchísimas gracias :'D Me encantaría que me cuentes si te agrada como va todo y el rumbo que está tomando este drama. Te mando un abrazo gigaante gigante! BIENVENIDA DE NUEVO :D besos!**

 **Bely Pendragon: Mi Belu linda yo te debo media vida xD estoy enamorada de A.F.K. voy por la parte que se va Zera, he llorado pero como no te imaginas. Llorar de verdad! En serio! Asi de buaaaaa D: y que el mundo entero me pregunte que me pasa xD como se hizo querer esa mujer! Y Zeher merece morir xD aunque no termina de caerme del todo mal ni xq dijo q Feri le mató al crío. Aiss bueno amiga te agradezco como siempre siempre estar aquí me pone muy feliz. Por cierto... tienes alguna otra para que me recomiendes PERO que tenga final feliz jjj es que me traumo y después quedo como Cansú jajajaja. Besitos amiga el sábado nos leemos en Mutlu :)**

 **Elisa Lucia V2016: Holaaa amiga hermosa! Sii si me llegaron tus anteriores mensajes todos pero cuando subí el capítulo todavía no los había visto :( igualito siempre siempre te dejo muchos saluditos :D Ya vamos a hacer que Ranma no sufra tanto pobrecito, pero como dice Nodoka... ser varonil implica enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que hizo y si que la rego xD jeje pero veremos que sucede ahora sip. Besoteees.**

 **Litapaz: Amiga linda :D Bere como estás :D te cuento que desde el año pasado estoy que muero por hacer una adaptación pero es que todavía no creo poder hacerla bien así como bien amoldadita, estaba pensando en una película algo más corto pero ahora que mencionas HanaY.D no está mal jeje podría ser una de las metas de este año :D Yo veo doramas en toutbe amiga solo pongo algún nombre que me hayan recomendado y lo veo. Aunque ahora estoy viendo una novela Turca solamente uff está que ni te cuento, lloro diario xD Un beso enorme amiga nos leemos el sabadito siii :)**

 **Escarlatta: Y llegó el miércoles amiga :D ay pues si ami, si lo sabré yo... esperé y esperé y me cayó lama encima xD jajajaja eso de no saber nada es como que... yo que hice, por que no regresa, se habrá olvidado de mi, estará vivo? Jajajaj y millón cosas que a uno se le pasan por la cabeza. Pero la diferencia es que esta historia si tendrá desenlace feliz :D Un besito amiga nos leemos el sábado no falta mucho eh jeje muak!**

 **Ishy-24: Cómo estás amiga :D Yo fwliz de tenerte por aquí y pues ya llegamos al día de actualización yeeeiiii como te parece que se nos casa Akane :( Y lo de la esposa de Ranma! Ay pobre Nakuru la odian y sin saber que no tuvo culpa de nada jejej. Bueno amiga espero te haya gustado el episodio de hoy te mando millón abrazotes de oso xD**

 **Amy Saotome Tendo: Hola amiga jejeje odias al guía xD sabes que para el me inspire en un profesor de la U. Solo decía "chico" a todo el mundo y era el mal maldeeeto de todos y daba sus malas noticias con una tranquilidad que a todos nos daba un ataque antes de escuchar lo que tenía que decir jajajaja. Y bueno amiga creo que lo empeoré jijiji pero eso lo hace todavía mas interesante. Con Ryoga en el medio ya hay un obstáculo grande para que vuelvan a quererse y eso que falta otro xD pero así como las cosas se enredan se desenredaran :D besitooos!**

 **A ESE RUSO QUE NO TIENE NADA MÁS QUE HACER QUE MANDARME SPAM Y HASTA EN INGLÉS PUES VAYA A LAVAR SU ROPA AUNQUE SEA!**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Hola mi Lizzy :D Bueno, recupero un poco la compostura luego de responderle el review al ruso desocupado xD Es que Genma no puede volver por que ni bolsillos tiene en su cuerpo de panda entonces imagínate con que dinero va a volver a Japón jajajaj y que agradezca que fui amable con el y lo puse que le pagaban algo al menos xD Lo debía haber dejado como que trabajaba en las pozas pero probando los nuevos estanques que se vayan abriendo a ver en que se convierte jajajaja. Mira quién apareció por aquí.Sabes quién es? La peca de Akane jajajajajajajajajajajja xD acá le llamamos lunar y pecas son como manchitas mas imperceptibles por la cara o las manos de ahí todo le lunar jejejej Espero con ansias hambrientas limonosas jaja el capítulo más esperado de todo el fandom 2017 amiga! El fin de Apx2 waaa T.T no quieroooo T.T**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Hola amiga linda gracias por estar aquí una vez más. Me pone muy contenta que te guste todo y que te parezca como el anime aunque ya irán luego tomando una personalidad un poquito más cambiada de todas maneras nadie es igual a los 22 que a los 16 (excepto yo... muerte a la madurez xD) jeje Te mando un abrazo enorme amiga y gracias una vez más por leer mis locuritas. Nos vemos el sabadooo :)**

 **Yram: Mari hermosa como estaaas :D Mi hermana menor se llama Marisol pero le decimos Sol jejejeje Bueno en realidad los días de actualización son los miércoles y sábados amiga, eran los jueves pero en uno de mis fics pasados si mal no recuerdo era en dilema de amor jueves y domingos algo así xD ayyy mi memoria xD Nos leemos el sábado amiga espero te guste como está yendo todo y me lo dejes saber sip. Besotes.**

 **Haruri Saotome: Mi amiga linda no llore T.T jejeje creo que me estoy contaminando mucho de las novelas Turcas jajaja se llora 130 capítulos de los 137 que son y para colmo en el capítulo final matan a la protagonista. Imagínate como fue mi cara al enterarme de eso uff lloré mares xD pero esta historia va a tener momentos suuuper románticos y suculentos jaaja solo deja que Ranma vuelva y verás xD besitooos!**

 **Y saluditos especiales también a mi amiga rosefe-123 y mi amigo Frankie Marín San :) Espero estén pronto de vuelta amigos :)**

 **Qué increíble todo este enredo verdad? Créanme, no exagero ni un poquito al decirles que cuando dos enamorados se separan, aparecen noticias por todas partes, más mentiras que verdades. Y bien amigos estamos a poco del gran regreso de nuestro muchachote a Nerima... Será que mantendrá su promesa o mejor dejará las cosas como están. Acompáñenme este sábado para leer un poquito mas de nuestra historia mis queridos lectores. Ah y si ven espacios o mayúsculas por favor parense debajo de mi ventana por que va a caer un celular aventado por los aires xD. Les mando un abrazo enorme y les agradezco hacerme saber capítulo a capítulo como les parece todo, como los hago llorar xD jjjj pero ya vienen las dosis de amorss don't worry :D**

 **Los quiero millón :) Nos leemos para la próxima :D**

 **SK47**


	7. Las noticias vuelan

**Y le damos la bienvenida al fin de semana con el último de los sufrimientos amigos lo prometo xD al menos por ahora :D Que creen! nuestro muchachote está por regresar al fin! Al fiiiin! no sin que antes pasen algunas cositas más, claro está xD sino no sería yo jeje. Gracias por su apoyo todo este casi mes que lleva nuestro ficsito :') y bueno mis lectores queridos los dejo con el episodio de hoy:**

 **7\. Las noticias vuelan**

 *****Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi*****

Acorralada... Acorralada y sin saber como hacer para evitar a toda costa el reencuentro que tanto temía. Las verdades no debían salir a la luz. Al menos no hasta que Akane se case y ella sea al fin la prometida oficial de Ranma, o por lo menos una de las dos. Ya estaban agotadas todas las excusas posibles habidas y por haber, ya había fingido dos desmayos y una caída y sinceramente esta vez no se esperó que Ranma la encierre en la oficina de Nakuru con la llave colgada al cuello para obligarla a llamar a Akane delante de el y poder saber de ella, que sentía o al menos que pensaba. No iba a romper ninguna regla por que no sería él el que hable sino su amiga así que ahora si al fin había llegado el momento.

Ukyo tragaba con dificultad, sudaba de los nervios, miraba para todos lados, una ventana abierta, algo donde tropezarse, lo que sea! Pero no. Ranma había previsto absolutamente todo y definitivamente no tenía escapatoria.

Suspirando dijo - Esta bien Ranchan, la llamaré, pero no tenías por que encerrarme solo me lo debiste haber pedido - Cínicamente fingió ofensa.

Ranma con la vena de su frente visiblemente notoria formándole un pequeño cuadrito dijo algo alterado ya - Pero si llevo semanas pidiéndotelo Ukyo! Eres tu la que no has querido hacerlo por una u otra razón! Anda marca ya! No perdamos más tiempo!

...

Riiiing... Riiiing...

\- Lo siento Ranma parece que no hay nadie en casa...

\- Pero si acabas de marcar!

Riiiing...

\- Hola, familia Tendo

Al escuchar esa voz sin entender por que el corazón de la pequeña cocinera se alteró. Latio con tanta fuerza que le retumbaba la conciencia de hacer lo que hacía pero al ver a Ranma tan decidido no le quedó mas remedio que hablar - Ry...Ryoga? - Preguntó Ukyo

Ranma al escuchar ese nombre se contuvo con toda su voluntad de guerrero de arrebatarle el teléfono a su amiga y decirle sus cuatro verdades al atrevido que robó su prometida, así que solo apretó los puños y fijó mas su mirada en la muchacha.

\- Ryoga soy...

\- Ukyo - El chico de la bandana sonrió pronunciando ese nombre, no supo explicárselo pero al escucharla automáticamente su rostro había dibujado una hermosa sonrisa - Ukyo como estás? Por qué ya no te he visto? Está todo bien?

Ranma frunció un poco el ceño al ver un injustificado sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga y con las manos hizo señas que se apresure llamando a Akane, no tenía el más mínimo interés saber nada de "ese cerdo traidor".

\- Ryoga yo... Este... Yo... Quisiera hablar por favor con Akane chan.

\- Espera un momento está arriba, la llamo en un segundo. Bueno Ukyo me dió mucho gusto escucharte. Espero verte pronto..

Un minuto después el miedo mas grande de Ukyo llegó, Akane contestó.

\- Uchaaan! Amiga como estás ya te quiero por aquí eh! Iré a escoger el vestido la próxima semana con Kasumi y Nabiki, así que te necesito también "madrina" - Akane sonreía sincera

Ukyo aprovechó estas palabras al máximo - Por supuesto que estaré ahí amiga, se te escucha muy muy contenta. Vamos que te ayudaré a elegir el vestido mas hermoso que pueda existir.. Una chica no une su vida al hombre que ama todos los días no es así? - Punto para la castaña. Esto fue para Ranma como un gancho al corazón.

\- Ukyo... Ehh... - Akane dudaba en decir lo que tenía atravesado entre pecho y corazón. Bajando la voz al máximo le susurraba la verdad como queriendo liberarse de ese sentimiento que nadie había escuchado de su propia boca pero que ya todos sospechaban, hasta el mismo novio y ahora sentía que lo debía confesar - Uchan yo... Yo no amo a Ryo...

\- Nakuru! - Ukyo pronunció este nombre casi que gritando para frenar semejante confesión.

Akane por su parte cortó sus palabras de golpe ante el grito de su amiga. Sintió su sangre en el punto perfecto de ebullición tan solo con oír el nombre de esa mujer, alguien que no conocía pero odiaba con toda su alma por haberle arrebatado al amor de su vida.

Ranma se fijó que Nakuru efectivamente había pasado por la ventana de la oficina pero al no haberse quedado solamente le hizo señas para que prosiga en la llamada.

\- Ah disculpa Akane es que pasó por aquí cerca una conocida - Se excusó sonriente estando bien consciente del efecto que había provocado en la otra muchacha - Amiga si yo te dijera que tengo noticias de Ranma (cruzó los dedos) algo cambiaría en tu decisión? Ya sabes, estarías dispuesta a abandonar a Ryoga y... Pues volver a estar con Ranchan?

Ay no... Que hiciste Ukyo! Ya está! Todo el esfuerzo de años a la basura... Ahora Akane te dirá que lo ama y no se casará con Ryoga y tú habrás perdido hasta la más pequeña oportunidad! Por queeeee! - Ukyo pensó todo esto sin pronunciar palabra resoplando impaciente esperando la respuesta de su interlocutora que bien y sabía cuál iba a ser.

En el mismo segundo en el que Akane escuchó la posibilidad de saber de Ranma, sintió como su corazón se quería salir a responder por su cuenta la pregunta de Ukyo. Pero ese "Nakuru" retumbaba en su cabeza, su esposa! El ya no era suyo, ahora tenía dueña... Dueña! ES PO SA! Para qué debería interesarle lo que pase o deje de pasar con ese traidor?

Tomando aire y a la vez valor le respondió muy secamente a la castaña - Uchan no me hables de ese sinvergüenza, está casado! Y aunque no lo estuviera yo ya tengo mi vida hecha y no cambiaré nada - Dijo segura Akane evitando sus ganas de llorar y disfrazando lo temblorosa de su voz con determinación - Lo esperé mas de dos años en vano, el muy... Pues nada! Está feliz con su mujer no? También tengo derecho de buscar mi felicidad, pero a diferencia de el, sin engañar a nadie.

\- Entonces - La cocinerita clavó sus ojos en Ranma quien se encontraba más que atento a la conversación - Me dices que... Ranma puede estar con quién desee por que ya no te interesa? - Preguntó Ukyo sabiendo bien que descompensó por completo el carácter de Akane con solo nombrar a "Nakuru" la supuesta esposa de su amado, lo cual había provocado esa respuesta agresiva, ahora hizo su jugada magistral. Le dio la bocina a Ranma para que no hable, solo escuche lo que la ojiverde estaba a punto de decir.

\- Ya te lo dije Ukyo, por mí, Ranma Saotome puede irse al mismísimo infierno con quien le de la gana! No quiero saber nada de ese mentiroso hipócrita! Yo estoy muy feliz Y SIIII estoy muy...muuuy.. Enamora..d.a (suspiró) de Ryoga! Y en poco tiempo seré la SEÑORA DE Hibiki así que amiga por favor no me hables de ese fenómeno - Al escuchar todo esto el rostro de Ranma comenzó a cambiar hasta que la tristeza invadió sus hermosos y expresivos ojos. Se aguantó de decirle tantas cosas que quería que supiera y solo se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa que no se sabía si era de sarcasmo o para lastimarse más, que si bien no hizo ningún ruido fuerte característico si había dejado escapar un pequeño sonidito de sus labios.

Akane lo escuchó y de inmediato su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Abriendo los ojos como platos preguntó - U.. e..estás ahiii?

Ranma le entregó rápidamente el teléfono a la chica de la espátula y salió de ahí a paso rápido, casi como huyendo del lugar.

Ukyo no podía creer cómo era posible que por primera vez la suerte le haya sonreído cuando lo creyó todo perdido. No dudó ni un solo momento en apoyar a Akane en su respuesta con aparente amistad y empatía, normal entre dos mujeres - Ay amiga si te comprendo, pero bueno, el punto es que ya lo superaste! Y tanto lo superaste que ni siquiera te importa nada de Ranma no es así? Sobre todo con quién esté... - Mordiéndose los dedos y las uñas nerviosa se pegó más al teléfono para esperar la respuesta de Akane. Se angustio ante la demora en la contestación.

\- Que se case Ukyo. Que se case con... Quien tenga a bien hacerlo ya no me... (suspiro) no me duele el saberlo con alguien más - Y bromeando dijo - Si deja a su esposa, quizás y te cumpla su palabra de compromiso de hace años - Sonrió para aligerar el ambiente.

Pero Ukyo rió más, al fin tenía lo que quería escuchar - Jaja... Tu lo dijiste Akane... Bueno amiga me despido, pronto estaré de vuelta a Nerima. Por cierto tu graduación es en pocos días no es cierto?

\- Si Uchan, lamentablemente demoraron demasiado la ceremonia pero al fin tendrá lugar, habrá una gran fiesta en la universidad sabes?

\- Que gusto. Bueno nos vemos pronto Akane, regreso a ponerme al día con lo del buffet de tu matrimonio eh.. mira que ya se acorta el tiempo y noviembre ya nos está pisando los talones. Dale mis saludos a todos.

Colgó

La cocinera saltaba feliz por toda la oficina, lo logró! Prácticamente no tuvo que mover ni un solo dedo por que Akane solita decepcionó a su amado con aquellas palabras que le hizo escuchar y por otro lado, se lo regaló en bandeja de plata, así que cuando se comprometan ella habrá quedado inocente de cualquier acusación - Siii! Siii! Ukyo lo lograste! Siii! Ranma será todo mío siii! Un plan perfecto!

...

Ranma estaba en el mismo risco donde siempre acude a pensar cuando la carga emocional es demasiado grande, sentado en la roca abrazado a sus piernas y con el mentón en medio de sus rodillas no podía siquiera imaginar que su historia de amor, la única historia de amor que ha tenido en su vida, se vaya al diablo por una mentira que le soltó a Shampoo. Distraído en sus memorias dio un pequeño salto del susto cuando Nakuru le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Ay cálmate Ranma me asustaste!

\- Tu me asustaste a mi Nakuru!

\- Puedes por favor decirle a tu amiguita que salga de mi oficina... Tiene casi una hora saltando de allá para acá gritando como loca "Mi plan funcionó! Mi plan funcionó! Ranma es mío" - La chica imitó la voz de Ukyo agudizándola graciosamente - Sabes que no creía tus historias de las desquiciadas que te perseguían pero ahora te compadezco... Primero la china, ahora esta, quien falta? La loca de las rosas negras?

\- Niiii se te ocurra invocarla Nakuru, esa aparece al menor intento de llamado.

Y sonriendo ambos regresaron a sus actividades, pero aquello que la mujer le dijo a Ranma lo puso en alerta - Que plan será ese que te resultó tan bien Ukyo? - Pensaba sin explicárselo.

...

Una semana después las pruebas finales para Ranma habían terminado por fin. Estaba más que magullado y lastimado. No había sido nada sencillo demostrar ante sus tres maestros y los jueces del lugar que todo lo que había aprendido pues al final dio frutos. El era un guerrero sin igual. Se enfrentó contra los mejores ex alumnos de clases anteriores, que lo superaban por mucho en peso y estatura, pero al final lo consiguió ganándose su título de maestro en artes marciales y su banda de color oscuro.

Decenas de ofertas de fama y fortuna se le presentaron por parte de aquellos jueces internacionales expertos en lucha y combate. Pero ante la negativa de Ranma quien solamente tenía un objetivo y era volver a su país, aprovecharon para dejarle una lluvia de tarjetas con teléfonos y direcciones. Si el quería, un mundo lleno de gloria estaría a sus pies en un chasquido, le dijeron que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para pensarlo, que no se apresure, que lo esperarían, pero el chico de la trenza... ahora ya un hombre, tomó aquellas tarjetas por educación pero dejando en claro que por ahora no aceptaría ninguna oferta.

Un día antes de volver a Japón y como ritual final de todo el entrenamiento de las pozas de Jusenkyo, llevaron a Ranma a la parte mas oculta y misteriosa de toda China. Un lugar donde montañas y montañas se erguían dando una majestuosa vista del lugar. Tan cerca del cielo.

Ante la curiosa vista de todos y sin pensarlo dos veces el recién nombrado maestro saltó a una grieta dentro de un enorme volcán sin actividad, algunos segundos después, emergió de las heladas aguas provocando el aplauso de todos los presentes. Lo consiguió! Tanto esfuerzo había valido la pena! Luego de tres años de ardua preparación, obtenía su recompensa: Liberarse de la maldición de la chica pelirroja. Genma también lo hizo aunque mas se lo concedieron para que ya no molestara.

Y así, Ranma obtuvo el tan anhelado cinturón gris con el que podía legalmente heredar su dinastía de combate libre y ejercerla, ya no era solo cuestión de honor, sino de preparación, y la tenía! Estaba a la altura hasta del mismo Happosai y lo mejor de todo, ahora si era un hombre completo. Lo único que no había logrado era despegar a Ukyo de encima de el.

Una gran celebración se llevó a cabo esa misma noche en honor a los nuevos sensei en artes marciales donde uno a uno los muchachos eran presentados mesa por mesa como parte de una milenaria tradición donde los invitados deseaban buenos augurios a los maestros nacientes invitándolos a un brindis.

Genma y Ukyo esperaban pacientemente que Ranma recorra todas las mesas con sus demás ex compañeros y ahora colegas combatientes mientras veían un poco preocupados como el pelinegro ya estaba tambaleándose un poco. La razón? Cada vez que llegaba a una mesa, el sempai del grupo se levantaba a desearles éxitos en nombre de todos los que estaban allí sentados y para finalizar era obligación beber con el una pequeña copa de sake, pero debido a la importante ocasión era un licor por demás fino y costoso, por lo tanto embriagante con cada gota y hasta a veces solo con percibir el aroma del mismo hacía efecto en los bebedores inexpertos como nuestro muchacho.

En la ultima de las mesas el discurso del representante se extendió un poco. Ranma sintiendo que todo giraba a su alrededor comenzó a mirar para todos los lados para no caerse. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el periódico que una de las damas de la mesa se encontraba leyendo. Sonrió.

\- Ay Akane, Akane... Te veo en todas partes... Hasta en el periódico -Volvía reír convencido que su desvarío era cosa de haber bebido de más.

El discurso terminó y uno de los maestros lo invitó a sentarse en esa misma mesa un momento para charlar.

Entre conversación y conversación el sempai comentaba curioso - La semana pasada estuve en la costa. Ya saben para la reunión anual de maestros en combate libre. Estuvo muy interesante, saben que solamente existe una mujer en todo Japón que está oficialmente dedicada a esta rama? No necesita más adiestramiento que el que le dio su padre. Un muy buen ex alumno de aquí. Su nombre es Soun Tendo.

\- Ah si Tendo! - Comentaba otra persona - Estuve visitándolo hace poco, conocí a su hija. Una chica muy fuerte y bonita además. Digana representante del arte ah y su futuro esposo, Hibiki es que se llama? Bueno pues no se queda atrás - Agregaba una maestra del lugar.

En un microsegundo la cabeza de Ranma dejó de dar vueltas para aterrizar un momento y obligarlo a hablar la mayor de las imprudencias - Hibiki? Ese es un cretino traidor - Levantó un poco la voz - El futuro esposo de Akane Tendo soy...

\- Es el! Mira muchacho conócelo - La señora, dueña del periódico en el que hace un rato a Ranma le pareció haber visto a su Akane abría las páginas del amarillento papel para mostrarle muy contenta la foto del chico y su prometida.

"Alianza Hibiki-Tendo, mucho mas que un feliz matrimonio, compromiso de guerreros"

Con dificultad por los tragos encima, pero luego de dos intentos al fin Ranma enfocó la mirada sobre semejante titular y sobre todo la foto que estaba bajo el mismo.

*** Flashback***

\- Señorita Tendo! Señor Hibiki! Una foto para el diario "Sol naciente" por favor - Pedía uno de los periodistas contratados para cubrir el evento.

\- Aprovecha hermanita - Soltó Nabiki que también se encontraba en el lugar - Este periódico llega hasta China - Y dándole especial énfasis a las dos últimas palabras le guiñó un ojo a Akane esperando que ella entendiera.

Akane apretó la mandíbula enojada - Así que llegan hasta allá - Pensó - Ven Ryoga! Tómate una foto conmigo, que el muuundo sepa lo felices que somos - Espetó de muy mal humor disfrazándolo de alegría.

*** Fin del flashback***

Ranma podía jurar que hasta la resaca se le desapareció al ver semejante fotografía. Con el jamás había accedido a tomarse una sola foto y menos de ese modo!

Lucía hermosa! Radiante! Había dejado crecer su cabello unos pocos centímetros sobre los hombros, usaba un vestido que no era ni la sombra de aquellos grandes y amplios a los que acostumbraba. Ryoga la abrazaba por detrás cruzando sus brazos por sobre la cintura de la chica y con su cara encajada en el cuello de la peliazul simulando darle un beso en ese lugar. Akane se veía tan sonriente que era la viva imagen de la felicidad y con una mano tomaba de lado el rostro de su prometido en una suave caricia, presumiendo en esa misma mano el anillo de compromiso que la unía al joven que la abrazaba.

\- No son lindos?

\- La pareja perfecta!

\- El chico es muy guapo y fuerte

\- La muchacha es tan hermosa!

\- Seguro tendrán hijos bellísimos! Todos unos guerreritos!

Ante tantos comentarios idiotas Ranma contenía su rabia como más podía pero ese último lo hizo drenar hasta la ultima gota de cordura que le quedaba.

Se paró de la mesa golpeándola con las palmas de sus manos - Con permiso... Debo hacer un anuncio - Decidido pero tambaleante se dirigió al sitio central del salón donde el micrófono estaba abierto para los agasajados y podían decir sus palabras de despedida o agradecimiento antes de partir, hace unas horas el ya lo había hecho, pero ahora tomó de nuevo el aparato - Tengo un anuncio breve que darles a todos - La gente dejó de conversar entre si para prestarle atención al chico emocionados y contentos - Hoy, he decidido retomar mi compromiso matrimonial con Ukyo Kuonji, estuvimos prometidos siendo niños pero nada se concretó, ahora deseo decirles a todos que esa chica es y será mi novia oficial de hoy en adelante. Gracias - Y asi como quien anuncia que la cena está servida, soltó el micrófono y se dirigió a su asiento al que no pudo llegar por que los presentes se levantaban a felicitarlo y a molestarlo también en son de amistad.

La única que miraba con desaprobación todo esto era la secretaria, Nakuru, que bien y sabía la historia del amor que aún tenía pendiente con la muchacha de cabello azulado.

Genma estaba con la boca abierta sentado en su lugar pensando - Mmm... No es tan mala idea... No tenemos nada asi que varios restaurantes en todo Japón a nombre de mi hijo y mi querida nuera empresaria están muuuy bien.

\- Ya volví señor Genma, alguien se demoró horrores en el baño por eso tardé tanto, sucedió alguna cosa? - Preguntaba Ukyo inocentemente y sin siquiera imaginar lo que acababa de suceder.

Cuando el ex señor panda iba a darle la buena nueva a la muchacha un reportero se acercó - Una foto para el periódico "ChinaNews" por favor - Sin ni pedir el consentimiento de Ukyo, Genma la abrazó como todo un orgulloso padre y el clic! Anunciaba que la foto estaba lista.

\- Unas palabras señor Saotome? Cómo se siente por la noticia - Preguntó el joven periodista

\- Noticia? Que pasa aquí? - Ukyo estaba molestándose un poco.

\- Feliz... Muy feliz.. Mi futura hija es una mujer muy trabajadora, toda una empresaria! Harán cosas grandes con mi muchacho! No es así Ukyo ha ha ha ha! - Reía escandalosamente mientras el chico tomaba apuntes.

\- Gracias por la breve nota señor! Me retiro, hasta pronto futura señora Saotome.. Señor Genma.. - Y haciendo una breve reverencia se fue del lugar.

\- Futu.. Que... Hija... Saotome... Que sucede!? - Ukyo estaba mas perdida que nunca cuando Ranma al fin se acercó a su mesa.

\- Ranchan que sucede? Todos me miran y un periodista me felicitó! Solo demoré unos minutos en el tocador!

\- Ah nada - Respondió Ranma - Eres mi prometida verdad?

La castaña asintió - Si... Desde niños.

\- Es eso... Solo que me lo preguntaron y se los hice saber nada más - Respondió Ranma seco sin siquiera mirarla.

Ukyo por poco y sufre un colapso nervioso al darse cuenta que ahora toda China iba a enterarse que ella ELLA! Y solo ella! Era la única prometida de Ranma Saotome! Ante todo pronostico por cierto.

\- Ranma! Te quie... - La cocinerita iba a lanzarse a los brazos de su ahora novio pero la mirada de el la detuvo.

\- Que sucede Uchan? Parece que te sorprendiera? No ha sido asi desde niños según tú? Entonces actuemos normales como siempre si? - Le dedicó una sonrisa mas forzada imposible.

Ukyo solo sonrió con la victoria tatuada en la frente. Lo hizo! Lo logró y ni supo como! No le importaba si Ranma era o no expresivo y cariñoso... Ya tendría tiempo para eso. Ahora era solo suyo y esa felicidad nadie se la iba a arrebatar.

\- Podemos irnos? - Preguntó el pelinegro - Se me parte la cabeza y quiero descansar antes del viaje. Dios! Detesto el sake!

Ukyo apenas el chico se levantó lo tomó de la mano y se retiraron todos del lugar pasando desapercibido el sonido de un ultimo clic!

...

En el Neko Hanten al día siguiente:

\- Hola? Si Mousse llegaron frescas todavía, abuela meter anguilas a congelador inmediatamente. Airen disculparme, debo colgar, que llegar Akane con Ryoga al restaurante, mandar besos, yo llamar luego. Adiós.

\- Shampoo! Pero que bien luces hoy! - Reía Ryoga cordialmente en un saludo.

\- El embarazo estás sentándote perfectamente amiga - Apoyaba Akane.

\- Hacer ruborizar a Shampoo. Saber que Mousse llegar pronto aquí, estar muy feliz! - Decía contenta la chinita

\- Uy y ese olor tan fresco que es - Preguntó Ryoga con el apetito exigente.

\- Ser anguilas frescas de China, airen enviarlas para antojos de Shampoo, ayer mandarlas y hoy llegar, servicio de correo express ser muy eficiente aquí.

\- Shampoo se están descongelando sobre tu periódico! - Dijo Akane preocupada - Ya se mojó casi todo - Levantó el platón de anguilas y sacó el diario de allí abajo ojeándolo un poco en el proceso, no lo podía leer por que estaba en Chino.

\- Ah no puede ser! Si ser periódico nuevo de abuela ella enojarse! Mandar a traerlo de China. A ver... - Shampoo con la punta de sus dedos tomó el papel mojado que aún estaba doblado y solo con mirarlo sus ojos automáticamente leyeron lo que allí decía en su lengua nativa:

\- : "Estoy feliz por el matrimonio de mis hijos, ella es toda una mujer de negocios y mi muchacho un gran guerrero". Estas fueron las palabras del suegro de una de las pequeñas empresarias mas sonadas últimamente en el mundo culinario de nuestro país vecino Japón, se rumora que abrirá restaurantes también aquí. Podemos verla sonriente junto a su nuevo padre - Shampoo frunció un poco el ceño, esa descripción se le hacía demasiado familiar, curiosa desdobló al periódico del otro lado y no tuvo mas dudas, miró una foto donde se veía a Ranma de la mano de Ukyo prácticamente saliendo huidos de la recepción a la que habían asistido, debajo de la imagen decía - Impaciente por estar a solas con su hermosa prometida el recién graduado sensei se fuga de la mano de tratando de evitar nuestras cámaras.

\- Ukyo ser una ... (dijo una palabra en chino que nadie entendió visiblemente enfadada).

\- Shampoo! - De dentro de la cocina se escuchó el grito de Cologne reprendiendo el vocabulario de la ex gatita

\- Perdón abuela - Se sonrojó - Akane mirar! - Le enseñó uno de los lados del periódico en el que habían venido envueltas las anguilas

Akane abrió los ojos a mas no poder y llevándose una mano a la boca asombrada dijo - Vaya cuantos kanjis! Para mi tu idioma es muy complicado Shampoo.

La chinita alzó una ceja y se percató que la parte que le había enseñado eran las puras letras - Aiya! No! Ser esto! - Volteó el diario y le mostró las fotos alterada.

Se quedó mirando las imágenes un momento, luego se levantó violentamente de su asiento golpeando la mesa con los puños sin intentar disimular ni un poco ni por que su prometido estaba allí presente.

\- Aquí decir que Ukyo ser futura esposa de air... De Ranma! Cómo ser posible? No haber estado casado ya con esa china?

\- Déjalo ya Shampoo - Fingía indiferencia - Siempre hemos sabido que ese idiota es un cínico mentiroso mujeriego arrogante, se le ve la prisa que tenía por huir con su noviecita del lugar a quien sabe que cosas. Vámonos Ryoga!

\- Pero Akane los tallari...

\- Ryoga... Vámonos!

El chico de la bandana accedió. Sabía para sus consuelo que lo que acababa de pasar era fabuloso. Más agua sobre las cenizas de aquel amor del pasado de su ojiverde. Solo por eso no reclamaba ni se hacía mal día. Al fin y al cabo la suerte estaba de su lado, y por muy enojada que se ponga su Akane, ahora era su prometida y no había vuelta atrás. Lo único que le molestó un poco era que Ukyo no le haya avisado nada cuando llamó, no es que su amiga haya tenido la obligación de contarle de su compromiso o algo, por eso no sabía exactamente el por qué de su molestia. - Bueno basta Ryoga - Pensaba el chico de camino a la casa de mano de su novia - Akane... - Dijo casi en un susurro.

\- Mmm?

\- Te quiero.

La peliazul sintió que como siempre Ryoga era la paz que ese cretino de Ranma le arrebataba, le sonrió y le apretó un poco mas la mano al caminar. Por qué no sentía absolutamente nada cuando Ryoga le expresaba amor? Por qué cada vez que el quería besarla ella le huía diciendo que no la bese por respeto a cualquiera que se halle presente? Por qué jamás y nunca habían compartido un solo momento a solas como los prometidos que eran? Akane tenía tatuada la respuesta en su corazón.

\- Ranma - Pensaba la muchacha - Como pudiste, cómo! Pero tu Ukyo te aprov... - Gruñó sonoramente deteniendo sus divagaciones mentales pero aún sin pronunciar palabra alguna y prefirió mentirse a si misma - Haz lo que mejor te parezca... Idiota. Ya no... Ya no me duele - Muy disimuladamente con el dorso de su mano limpió una pequeña lagrimita que nacía de sus verdes ojos simulando bostezo ante la mirada enamorada de su ahora futuro esposo. Ryoga.

Ya en casa y encerrada con Nabiki en la habitación de la castaña se desahogó una vez más.

\- Pero Akane por qué lloras!? No se supone que ya no te interesa lo que pase con Ranma? No lloraste ni la mitad de lo que ahora estás llorando cuando te enteraste que tu adorado noviecito era en verdad el cerdo, solo te recuerdo medio destruyendome la habitación enojada por que el muy patán te había visto desnuda mil veces, y qué era lo que maldecias? Acaso no era "Maldito Ranma" lo único que repetias? Ni te importó la verdad de Ryoga solo el hecho de que Ranma no te dijo nada. Lo cierto es que tu siempre encontrarás la manera de llorar por Ranma y culparlo de todo - Espetaba Nabiki perdiendo la calma - Lo siento hermanita pero tenía que decírtelo. No te engañes más! No te cases! Si lo viste con Ukyo es por que está divorciado o que se yo! Tienes que darle la oportunidad de explicarse Akane! Así como se la diste al cerd... a Ryoga!

\- Nabiki basta! No me interesan razones ni explicaciones ni nada! Nada! Me voy a casar con Ryoga y punto.

\- No ha pasado ni medio año desde que se te declaró y ya te casas con el! Por el amor de dios! Es absurdo! Ilógico! Ah nooo que va, no estás despechada no, claro que no... Y ahora que te enteraste lo de Ukyo que harás? Adelantar la boda? - Nabiki trataba de hacerla razonar pero no hubo manera

\- Esto es absurdo Nabiki. Ya lo decidí y es todo. Punto! - Terminó de decir para salir de la habitación de su hermana hacia el tejado de la casa para pensar mejor y a solas todavía con lágrimas en los ojos - No me interesan razones ni motivos... Por que solo me importa verte otra vez Ranma, estés con quien estés, me muero por que estés aquí - Se maldijo por tonta y aún esperarlo en su corazón aunque sus acciones y sobre todo su anillo en el dedo le griten al mundo entero que Akane Tendo olvidó a Ranma Saotome hace mucho mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto un avión se preparaba para despegar con rumbo a tierras japonesas. No se sabía que retumbaba más, si el sonido de las turbinas encendidas de aquella enorme nave o los latidos acelerados del corazón del azabache. - Llegó el día Akane... Llegó el día - Miró por última vez la majestuosidad del paisaje chino que lo había cobijado durante estos años y sonriendo entre nervioso y emocionado recordaba las palabras que su madre le dijo hace tiempo -"Debes regresar por lo que te corresponde Ranma" - y eso era exactamente lo que haría. Estaba decidido.

Continuará...

 **Saluditoooos:**

 **Guest: Oh my god you really follow my fic! Im so glad about it my dear :D Ukyo really deserves someone like Ryoga they are so similar about feelings and likes. I really love that couple even in this fic both are a little liars. Thanks a lot for leave me a review and i have to apollogize for my poor english :( I hope you continue to enjoy the story :) xoxo :)**

 **Elisa Lucía V2016: Mi Eli :D Pues si la verdad es que Uchancita no es mala solamente ahora está defendiendo lo que equivocadamente cree suyo sin pensar el daño que puede causar a terceros u.u esperemos que recapacite :)**

 **Fran (Guest): Muchísimas gracias por la sugerencia amigo! Tienes toda la razón T.T pero no logro encontrar el guión largo en el teclado T.T que horror :( cuidaré más el aspecto de los acentos muchas gracias :D Y sobre los signos pues es algo como raro... Sabes que no lo hago ni en la vida real T.T no no... Pero sé que en algún momento tengo que cambiar eso D: Gracias de nuevo por comentar y me alegra que te guste mi trama :) Saluditos!**

 **Eliza Tendo: Por supuesto amiga que hiciste falta :D Bueno ya llegamos al punto central de la historia donde todo puede suceder uuuuy veamos que sucede sii ;) nos leemos Eli :)**

 **Ninna Tendo: Ay amiga todo eso viene jejeje pero como dice la canción deeespaciiito jejeje El suculento Ranma viene con fuerza amiga vamos a ver que hace! Pobrecito lo culpan de todo del puro despecho ayyy esta Akanita xD hasta de lo del secreto de Ryoga el más peejudicado fue el pobre jj te mando un abrazote y me cuentas qué te pareció esta nueva metida de pata de este par xD**

 **Carlos Kelevra88: jajajaj ya con este capítulo me colgaste de una mata de coco xD pero calmaos calmaos que ya vuelve el chico jajajaja. Sabes que traté de hacer algo así de nostálgico espero me salga bien aunque cuando estoy triste me salen super fluidas las palabras pero cuando no es como que debo hacer la concentración del rugido de León xD bueno amigo que gusto que aparecieraaas yeeii nos leemos prontito :) Me voy de paseo a Heilong (indirecta nivel dios lol)**

 **Haruri Saotome: Amiga lindaaaa hola :) Pues recordemos que Akane rompió em compromiso pero Soun no lo tomó a serio hasta cuando se enteró de que Ranma estaba casado en china allí si le dio la mano de Akane a Ryoga waa que pesar xD esperemos a ver que sucede uuf he sufrido haciendo este capi jeje besotes ami!**

 **Litapaz: Ayyy amiga cuando yo me enteré del final de Feriha casi muero pero ya estoy enganchadisima con la historia y no la puedo soltar o muero jaja Bely también me recomendó una recientemente quiero verla en cuanto termine esta, ummm y prometo ponerme a trabajar en ver si mis ideas encajan con nuestro dorama favorito, me gustó mucho esa idea :D Te mando besitos ami nos leemos por cierto hay una pequeña sorpresita el día domingo ;)**

 **Frankie Marin San: Eeeexactamente xD bueno pero más al estilo de este par, recuerda que a fin de cuentas son buenas personas y no se atreverían a lastimar tan de lleno a Ryoga o a Uchan ;) Un abrazo amigooo nos leemos prontito.**

 **Guest: Hola amigo o amiga :D pues siii ese ruso me tiene loca! No sabes el coraje que me da cuando tengo notificaciones así T.T lamentablemente Uchan si empezó a jugar sucio :( esperemos recapacite a tiempo.**

 **Amy Saotome Tendo: Hola amiga linda cómo estás :D pues mira creo que todo comienza a enredarse cuando el bobo pero guapo xD quiere salir de shampoo a como de lugar, nunca fue sincero con ella! Sabes que hace siiiglos vi una novela llamada el juego de la vida y el prota le gritó a la antagonista: No te quierooo no te quierooo! Y si no lo entiendes no es mi problemaaa xD amé esa escena y siempre he pensado que Shampoo aunque no es mala necesitó algo asi, mira nada más el enredo por culpa de esa mentirita amiga T.T**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Cómo estás amiga :) Pues la verdad mucha mucha importancia Ranma jamás le ha dado a Ukyo y aunque por ahora todo parece indicar que ganó las cosas se pondrán un poquito mas dramáticas algunos capítulos más adelante :) Vamos avanzando de a poquito :) Besos enormes ami y gracias por leer!**

 **Guest: I think the same :) A little white lie but this cause an storm xD everything is possible among our favourite couple :) Kisses ang hugs :) Thanks a looot for you review :) Did you like this chapter?**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Hola amiga :) La verdad mi villanita Ukyo en el fondo es una buena chica solo que no está dispuesta a perder x nada del mundo a lo que ella jura que le corresponde por ley, nunca he pensado que siquiera ame a Ranma pero es algo testaruda verdad? :D aun asi me cae bien y más si es de parejita de Ryoga :D Besotes ami nos leemos el domingo que tengo una pequeñiiita sorpresa x allí a propósito del tema jeje**

 **Bely Pendragon: Amiii y que de allí ya no aparece más Zera? T.T noooo solo espero que Cansu termine en el mismo loquero que Jalil es que me meto tanto en la historia! Aprovecho para decirte que ahora que conozco la historia de tu fic, estaba muy bien narrado amiga felicitaciones :D Todavía sigo investigand el secreto de las adaptaciones jjj quiero hacer una pero no se ni por donde empezar xD bueno amiga un beso enorme y siii x fa mandame el traileeer siii**

 **Yram: Amiga mía cómo vamos :D pues si la Uchancita no se está portando bien, se sprovecha de la situación y teniendo en sus manos la solución para arreglar todo el problema no lo hace. será que se nos hace villana mala mala? Espero te haya gustado el capi de hoy te mando un besote**

 **Lizzy dezzy: Ay nooo amiga ya con este capítulo te fuiste sola a jugar al beer jajaj nooo llevame llevameee xD aprovechamos y llevamos a lucy también jajaja A mi también me encanta mi ranmita hermoso y sabes qué descubrí en esta vez que vendría a ser la vez número 345 millones que veo el anime xD pues que Ranma no llegó buscándole pelea a Akane, en primer lugar a el no le desagrado a primera vista para nada y fue Akane la atrevida pervertida que se le metió al baño jajaja de ahí hasta a Ranma le comenzó a gustar y cuando el iba a la habitación de ella a disculparse por algo que no recuerdo fue que la oyó a Nabiki llamarlo fenómeno anormal xD pobechito :'( el ha sido la víctima siempre T.T apuesto que si Akane lo comenzaba a tratar bien desde el inicio uf Nodoka tendría mas nietos que manos jjjj Bueno amiga nos leemos con apartamento el lunes? Se viene el gran final? Aún no tengo el vestido de la gala D: besoteees :)**

 **Deliza22: Amigaaaa como dirian en una novela que veía "Pa que veas como te quierohummm" ajajajaj ya estaba subido este capítulo a doc manager de la página solo tenía que esperar a que sea sábado jejeje y vi tu review y no me importó volver al borrador y editarlo de nuevo xD aii mi lectora moxa :D jejeje uiiii eso de acidito llamó mi atención jajajaja ui también tengo una historia así pero quise hacer un one shot de lo que pasó y terminé escribiendo "Desde esa noche" jajaja perdiendo completamente el sentido de MI historia y se convirtió en un fic propiamente jjj el capítulo 1 es lo único que si quedó tal cual fue ah y lo de las máscaras y los nombres falsos ajajajaja T.T te cuento que soy una persona que si en el 2002 una amiga me regaló un pelo de gato lo guardo hasta el día de hoy y sabes que guardo hasta la fecha? El antifaz dorado de esa noche waaa x) bueno aunque no pasó naaada de lo que sucedió en el fic, bueno si todo excepto los limoncitos jajaja la parte del baile sobre todo. Imagínate todavía existe como ese meme que hay de la señora del titanic que dice "Ahora solo vive en mi memoria" jajajajaj aii amiga cada fic caaada uno de estos ficsitos que hago con todo mi kokoro tiene un porcentaje de vida real regado por allí bueno excepto confesiones ayy nabiki xD y despacito, esos no xD por que hasta Te regalo! El broche existe y lo tengo T.T lloremos T.T De verdad a mi también me encanta fuuuull (mucho en mi país xD) el tener un poquito más de cercanía contigo amiga :) Ah! El domingo tengo una sorpresita y ese caso también me sucedió, no exactamente pero ya cuando lo leas te cuento :) te mando besotes besotes muaaa y ahora si a guardar el archivo e ir a comer jejeje :)**

 **Nos leemos prontito amigos, el día domingo hay una pequeeeña sorpresita por allí, espero sea de su agrado me encantaría me lo dejen saber, estoy experimentando con el drama lagrimero xD y quiero ver que tal me sale en otro aspecto y en qué mejorar también y necesito mucho de su opinión amigos. Les mando un abrazo gigante como sus ganas de matarme por hacerlos sufrir tanto en el fic jejeje La recompensa viene desde el miércoles ;) besos amigooos!**

 **SK47**


	8. Detrás de ti

**Y llegamos al miércoles mis queridos amigos. La actualización de hoy tiene un detallito especial.**

 **A mis 7 añitos conocí a una amiga muy muy valiosa y alegre. Por ser de la misma edad compartimos millón cosas a lo largo de estos años, como estar en la misma escuela o cuando me escogió dama de su fiesta de 15. Ella siempre contagiaba su felicidad a donde iba. Me dió el ejemplo desde pequeñitas para luchar por nuestros sueños y por lo que queremos aunque sean insignificantes para el resto. Ayer, los ojitos de mi amiga se apagaron y con ella se fué una parte de mi infancia y de mis recuerdos.**

 _ **Esta actualización está dedicada a ti mi querida R.M.L.Y. y al recuerdo de nuestra amistad que siempre perdurará en mi memoria y corazón.**_

 **Gracias por dejarme expresar esto hoy amigos.**

 **/**

 **Hoy es el capítulo que más hemos esperado! Comienza el misterio y... Renacerá el amor? Veamos :)**

 *****Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi*****

 **8\. Detrás de ti**

Parecía que ese encierro iba a volverlo loco, podía escuchar claramente el desesperante sonido de la respiración pesada de los demás pasajeros retumbando como un fastidioso eco en su cabeza. Sentía gotas de sudor recorriéndole la espalda a pesar del intenso frío que en el lugar hacía. Miraba a la izquierda su padre dormido, miraba a la derecha su koala personal, Ukyo, estrangulando su brazo también dormida. Ya no podía con tanta ansiedad e incertidumbre. Hace horas habían partido de China hacia su amada Nerima, estaba seguro que todavía faltaba mucho para el aterrizaje, sin embargo el haber despertado en medio de una pesadilla le impidió conciliar el sueño una vez más.

\- Me entero que la tocaste y te partiré los huesos Ryoga me entiendes! Que clase de pesadilla estupida fue esa! - Pensaba Ranma intentando convencerse de nuevo que nada sucedió en serio ni era real. No recordaba muy bien de que se trataba, o como comenzó el sueño, pero lo que si vió nítidamente y en alta definición fue como el chico de la bandana besaba desenfrenadamente a su inocente Akane en la habitación que había sido suya en casa de los Tendo sin importarles su presencia en el lugar y cuando se atrevió a reclamarles la indecencia, Akane, solo cubierta con una sábana mal envuelta por cierto, le dió un golpe certero por curioso y lo sacó del cuarto cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Le pareció tan real escuchar a su ex prometida decirle a Ryoga - "Ya se fue ese pervertido, en qué estábamos mi amor? Ahora si estamos solos"- Que de la pura impresión la pesadilla se terminó bruscamente dejándolo completamente inquieto y furioso por no poder salir corriendo a verificar si su amada estaba bien y ese cerdo no le había hecho algún daño. No estaba en sus manos hacer nada ahora, pero ya casi.

...

Nérima, Casa Tendo:

\- Akane querida - Nodoka llamaba la atención de la muchacha de ojos verdes mientras bebía un poco de te - En la mañana llamó la señora Kaede a confirmar tu cita a la primera prueba del vestido de novia y también para que pases por los trajes tuyo y de Ryoga para el baile de graduación del fin de semana. Dijo que ya estaban listos.

\- Gracias tía Nodoka, me acompañarás? Mira que tu kimono debe estar casi terminado - Pedía Akane emocionada, a fin de cuentas y al no tener a su madre con ella, Nodoka ha sido en estos años lo más cercano que ha tenido de una.

\- Claro mi pequeña, como es en la noche pues aprovecharé para ir a coordinar lo de las flores de tu casamiento al pueblo, volveré como a las cinco y a las seis ya estaremos rumbo a lo de la modista te parece?

\- Tía pero por qué tanto apuro por lo de las flores? Tres meses! Faltan tres meses! Ahora es que sobra tiempo! - Reclamaba la ojiverde - Mejor quédate aquí en casa y descansa, ayer no dormiste nada, se nota en tu carita estás cansada.

\- No, no, no, que va! De ninguna manera hija - Respondía decidida la matriarca restándole importancia a su cansancio - Iremos juntas. - Sonrió contenta. Lo que sentía era sincero, el dolor profundo que le causó enterarse que su hijo se había casado en China olvidándola por completo a ella y a su ex prometida poco a poco se había disipado. Comprendió que Akane merecía ser feliz y Ryoga era un buen muchacho. Luego supo lo de su nueva nuera Ukyo y de aquellas declaraciones vacías del "orgulloso suegro", Genma, convenciéndose de que lamentablemente su hijo estaba cada día más parecido a su padre. Tal es así que ya no sabía si recibirlos con katana en mano o cometer seppuku con ella misma por tan mal marido que eligió y por ese hijo ingrato. Por ahora se concentraba de lleno en Akane para consolarse de ese dolor.

La peliazul se levantó de la mesa y recogió las tazas de té llevándolas a la cocina donde se encontraba Kasumi quien le susurraba discreta - Oye Akane no deberías hacer que la tía te acompañe, ayer no durmió nada, la escuché desde mi habitación sollozar toda la noche y llamar a Ranma desesperada entre sueños, déjala descansar hermanita.

\- A ese imbécil no le importa ni siquiera el sufrimiento de su madre - Espetaba dolida y enojada la menor de las Tendo - Pero tranquila Kasumi, distrayéndose en la boda o saliendo por allí acompañada estará mejor que encerrada en sus pensamientos no crees?

Kasumi asintió comprendiendo mejor la situación - Me parece que tienes razón.

\- Que tanto secretean eh? - Nabiki bajó por una bebida.

\- Nada oneechan, solo que hoy iré a la primera prueba del vestido de novia y a retirar los otros trajes, ya sabes los del baile.

A Nabiki nunca le interesó mucho el tema de la boda de su hermana pero inexplicablemente hoy se le antojó preguntar - Es en la casa de modas de Kaede Koi?

\- Si es allí... Quieres ir?

\- A que hora?

\- Mas o menos seis y media - Respondía Akane

\- Ah... - Bebió de su soda - Bueno pues que se diviertan - Y sin dar más explicaciones Nabiki subió corriendo las escaleras dejando a sus hermanas con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

\- Ay... Ésta Nabiki, pensé que te acompañaría Akane - Dijo Kasumi con una mano en su mejilla.

Akane solo encogió los hombros y siguió con lo suyo. Ya a estas alturas estaba más que acostumbrada a aquellos arranques de su hermana.

Con la misma velocidad con la que la mediana de las hermanas subió las escaleras ahora las bajaba ya cambiada de ropa - Me voy chicas, Kuno me espera - Y sin más explicaciones salió de la casa.

\- Vuelve pronto Nabiki chan.

\- Adiós hermana

...

...

\- Hola? Kuno? Si amor se me hizo tarde pero estaré allí en 5 minutos, voy corriendo porque si tomo un taxi demoraré más, hay muchísimo tráfico. Nos vemos - Nabiki colgó la llamada en su teléfono movil y siguió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus fuerzas - No puede ser, no puede seeer! Tengo que correr! Si no llego pronto el entrometido de Sasuke se colará en mi lujoso yate, digo, en el yate de Kuno... Es nuestro paseo de aniversario no permitiré que esté interrumpiéndonos como siempre. Debo correr! - La chica apuraba más su marcha.

...

...

\- Pero Ranma! Ambos pueden quedarse conmigo en el restaurante! A fin de cuentas es tuyo también! No puedo creer que estemos tirados en medio de la calle con todo y maletas por que no podemos decidir donde hospedarnos - Reclamaba Ukyo molesta - Es el colmo!

\- Ukyo tu puedes quedarte en tu casa no se que haces aquí!

\- Ranma! No le hables así a tu novia! Qué educación pensará que te di - Genma fingía disgusto acercándose al oído de su hijo para decirle en secreto - Además quién nos atenderá Ranma! En casa no hay nadie! Tu madre está con los Tendo y seguro estará furiosa antes de darle nuestra explicación. Si no está Ukyo ni Nodoka.. Qué almorzaremos!?

Paf!

Un golpe directo en el medio de la cara de Genma al fin lo silencio de decir tantas sandeces.

\- Ukyo, te agradezco la hospitalidad, pero por favor vete al Uchans, luego te busco o no se... Yo me voy a casa de mi madre - Se puso la gran mochila de viaje que llevaba y se fue de allí sin esperar respuesta y dejando a su aprovechado padre tirado en el piso con un chichón en la cabeza.

El maestro de artes marciales recién graduado caminaba con fascinación por las calles de aquel hermoso barrio disfrutando una vez mas de cada uno de sus detalles - Esto está absolutamente igual a cuando me fui! - Exclamaba admirado mientras iba a paso un poco lento rumbo a su destino rogando que su madre enojada no haya cambiado las cerraduras. Empuñaba sus llaves recordando con cariño a Nodoka, tenía tanto que explicarle, quería abrazarla, besarla, contarle sus inquietudes, pero a la vez, un sentimiento de culpa le recorrió hasta la trenza al recordar que ahora ella se encontraba viviendo con su Akane, la misma que en pocos meses iba a convertirse en la esposa de otro - Dios! Todo por haberle dicho esa mentira a Shampoo! Bueno, digamos que fue necesario, pero por que demonios hice ese estupido anuncio del compromiso con Ukyo! - Suspiraba pateando una piedra mientras giraba en una esquina - Soy un imbecil - Ranma bajó la cabeza y siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

...

...

\- Ya casi llego, ya casi llego, ya casi llego - Se repetía Nabiki girando en una calle cuando un estruendo hizo que cimbraran todos sus pequeños huesitos con tremenda caída directo al piso! - Tarado! Acaso no ves por donde cam...

\- Lo sient...

\- Nabiki!

\- Ranma!

Y sin darle ni siquiera media oportunidad a reaccionar al muchacho ella se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y le dio una bofetada que la hizo perder el equilibrio, tan fuerte fué que por poco y hunde su brazo completo en la mejilla del desafortunado.

Ranma iba a abrir la boca para reclamar...

\- Ni se te ocurra preguntarme por qué! - Gritó Nabiki - Idiota! Tantos años ayudándote, no gratuitamente claro, pero ayudándote... Y para nada! Mi hermana se está casando con alguien que si la merece, que si la hará feliz! Por tu culpa todos pensamos que iba a morirse allí en su cama llorándote día tras día!

\- Espera Nabiki déjame explicar! Tuve que estar allá tres años! Prácticamente me obligaron a hacerlo! Sino iban a quitarme todo por lo que tanto he luchado desde pequeño y aparte a cobrarme una fortuna entiéndeme! Estaba incomunicado!

\- Yo soy la que va a cobrarte una fortuna por daños y perjuicios a la familia! Sabes que es aquello por lo que yo tanto he luchado desde pequeña!? Y no solo yo sino Kasumi también? - Le preguntó desafiante - No es por un título solamente así como tú. Es por esa mujer a la que le partiste el alma, por la tonta te esperó más de dos años hasta que se enteró que "el muy galán" se había casado. Esa misma chica cuando solo tenía 3 añitos fué la única de nosotras tres hermanas que estuvo entre los brazos de mamá cuando ella dejó de respirar, siendo solo una pequeña sabes lo que significó eso para ella? Qué vas a saber! Casi se muere del dolor, nosotras hemos hecho de todo para que olvide ese sufrimiento Ranma! Para verla sonreír! Durante años! Eso es por lo que tanto luchamos! Yo a mi patética manera fría de querer pero es mi hermana! Y Kasumi a su forma tierna y maternal, todo para que venga un estúpido y la lastime así? - Se puso de pié muy molesta sacudiendo en polvo de sus ropas.

\- Nabiki espera! Yo volví por ella! No ha habido un solo día que no la recuerde te lo juro. No me importa nada! Ni aunque se case con quien se case - Tomó el brazo de la muchacha obligándola a que lo escuche - Volví por Akane Tendo me entiendes Nabiki!

Ella se soltó de golpe sin bajarle la mirada - Estás seguro de eso Ranma?

\- Ya tendré tiempo de explicarte a ti y a todos que fue lo que pasó, ya sé lo que piensan, pero no estoy casado! Que estupidez!

Nabiki lo interrumpió mirándolo a los ojos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido - Casa de modas Kaede Koi, siete de la noche - Y se giró para seguir su camino como si nada volviendo a correr.

Ranma se quedó mirando al horizonte completamente desconcertado - Casa de quién? - Se llevó la mano a la mejilla - Auch! No cabe duda que es una Tendo - Continuó caminando a casa con el rostro adolorido.

Entró a ese lugar, la casa de Nodoka, donde parecía no haber pasado ni un minuto desde que se fué, estaba todo impecable de arriba a abajo, lo que indicaba que su madre iba regularmente, dió un vistazo absolutamente a todo. Como por inercia se dirigió al refrigerador quedando sorprendido con lo que vió dentro. Una bandeja de almuerzo recién hecho con una nota encima "Hijo querido, por si vuelves, mamá preparó esto para ti". El muchacho no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en medio del alma más aún al darse cuenta que la nota estaba escrita con fecha 6 de enero de hace tres años - Mi madre trae un almuerzo cada día para mí desde cuando se suponía debía regresar - Con los ojos un poco enrojecidos de tristeza sacó el recipiente y cerró la puerta del refrigerador encontrando en la pequeña pizarrita de recados algo escrito :

"Martes:

*Ir al pueblo por arreglos florales matrimonio Hibiki Tendo en la mañana.

*Ir a casa de modas Kaede Koi con Akane 6pm"

Ranma recordó de inmediato ese nombre, Nabiki se lo dijo, ahora lo veía escrito en el recadero. Respiró hondo y profundamente decidido - Hoy es la noche Akane, hoy... Hoy debo enfrentarte - El chico apretó los puños nervioso pero convencido, nunca pensó encontrarse tan inquieto por un encuentro con aquella muchachita que lo enamoró tan joven y a la que prometió volver - Akane... Qué sentirás? Me odiarás? Quiero verte, nada me importa más que eso... Quiero verte.

Terminó de comer y dió un pequeño paseo por la casa y cuando se dispuso a recostarse en el sofá vió en la mesita central de la sala un periódico, ese mismo diario sensacionalista donde la foto de él con Ukyo huyendo de la fiesta había sido interpretada como un escape de luna de miel. Lo lanzó contra el piso y se tomó la cabeza sin saber que hacer - Como no vas a odiarme Akane! Primero lo de Shampoo, luego lo de Ukyo, desaparezco tres años... Lo de Ukyo... Ranma pero que hiciste! Por qué te prometiste a ella por qué! Bueno, no me importa, volví por Akane y es todo lo que me interesa - Sumido en sus pensamientos se quedó dormido.

El sonido de la carretilla del hombre del pan lo despertó horas después, recordaba bien a aquel vendedor, siempre sacaba pan fresco antes de las cinco de la tarde - Akane! - Dijo levantándose en un segundo del sofá. Tomó el directorio telefónico que estaba en el mismo lugar que siempre y buscó Casa de Modas Koi, lo encontró, Cerezos 136 y Maderos - Esta dirección está algo lejos, debo salir con tiempo de aquí - Se dió un buen baño y se puso una camisa sin mangas celeste con apliques chinos, un par de muñequeras largas color negro y comprobando que se veía muy bien trenzó su cabello. Estaba ansioso, preocupado, nervioso. No sabía que era exactamente lo que iba a encontrar allí - Quizás Akane está trabajando ahí o tuvo que ir a acompañar a mi madre - Ranma armaba en su mente todas las teorías probables para no pensar en la posiblidad más lógica. Vestido de novia.

El tiempo había pasado y eso sin dudar se reflejaba en el rostro del muchacho, sus ojos ya no eran los de un adolescente, sino los de un hombre decidido y dispuesto a pelear por su amor. Era un hombre completo ya sin la pelirroja como maldición y había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo el rango de "Maestro" en artes marciales. Se sentía digno al fin. Digno de ella, de buscarla y reclamarla.

El teléfono sonaba sin descanso alguno y por la insistencia supuso enseguida que era Ukyo, lo ignoró y siguió su camino saliendo de la casa rumbo a su destino - Te voy a encontrar - Fué lo último que dijo antes de irse.

...

\- Akane querida, estás pálida que te sucede? - Nodoka preguntaba preocupada.

\- No lo se tía, de pronto me siento extraña, deben ser los nervios por la graduación - Decía Akane sonriendo.

\- O por la boda..

\- Si, claro, por la boda.

Entraron al elegante local, la misma Kaede atendió a la futura novia personalmente - Mi bella Akane! Te esperaba! Está listo el vestido de novia, hoy haremos la primera prueba para ver dónde realizaremos los ajustes y así luzcas perfecta en tu día está bien? Ah! Por si acaso, a tu tía Nodoka se la van a llevar las demás chicas para que se mida su kimono especial, dios sabe cuanto tardarán en ponérselo, hubiera preferido vestirla con algo occidental. Es tan joven!

Akane sonreía un poco nerviosa, le gustaba la situación, tantas veces lo había soñado, pero lamentablemente en sus sueños estaba otra persona. Ya en el vestidor se acercó una ayudante para asistirla en colocarse la ropa interior, es decir el forro del enorme vestido. Era de esa tela dura que hacía mucho ruido. Se puso aquel fondo por encima de su cabeza y justo en el momento en el que la tela pasaba a la altura de sus oídos haciendo un fuerte sonido como de papel arrugándose Kaede preguntó - Tu novio viene?

Akane escuchó todo menos eso, disimulando su "sordera" respondió - Eh... Si.. Si - Hizo una mueca mientras se seguía vistiendo.

Sonó el timbre - Ese debe ser él - Dijo la modista saliendo del cuarto de vestuario. Akane no le prestó atención por estar vistiéndose frente al espejo con las ayudantes.

\- Buenas noches. Esta es la casa de modas Ko...

\- Esta es cariño! Pasa! Te esperábamos Ryoga - Sonreía la mujer de cabellos escarlata.

\- Ry...Ryoga? - Dijo Ranma muy confundido.

\- Si corazón, se que te llamas Ryoga vaya que eres guapo eh, no hace falta que te presentes, Akane está probándose el vestido en el 9B ni se te ocurra espiarla! Es de mala suerte!

Tocaron de nuevo el timbre y la mujer preguntaba fastidiada - Viniste con alguien?

Ranma aún confundido negaba con la cabeza.

\- Pues entonces nadie más entra a mis dominios. La cita era exclusiva para ustedes a esta hora, odio que extraños revoloteen por aquí cuando entrego mis creaciones querido - Dijo la mujer dirigiéndose al recibidor.

Al escuchar esto Ranma comprendió que hacerse pasar por Ryoga era la única forma que tenía para entrar a ese lugar. No podía esperar para seguir a Akane hasta su casa, si iba allá tendría primero que disculparse con la familia entera y ahora lo único que quería era verla A ELLA, hablarle, explicarle.

\- El 9B - Se repitió mentalmente.

Kaede entró violentamente sorprendiéndolo - Mi muchacho te tengo que dejar solo, la señora Nodoka necesita más ayuda para colocarse el kimono así que debo irme, estoy en el local de aquí junto si me necesitan, voy a ver si Akane terminó de vestirse para llevarme a las muchachas, se quedan en su casa - La mujer se movía de aquí para allá cuando gritó hacia un cuarto - Akane vuelvo enseguida para ver como quedó está bien?

\- Siiii - Respondió la novia.

Con esta simple palabra el corazón del azabache dio un vuelco, tuvo que ponerse la mano en el pecho para evitar que sus latidos se notaran por sobre su camisa. Las jóvenes que estaban con Akane salieron y se retiraron del lugar con Kaede no sin antes mirar muy lujuriosamente a Ranma haciendo toda clase de comentarios. La modista las regañaba - Cállense muchachas locas, respeten que es el novio! Que horror - Saliendo del sitio gritó en dirección al vestidor de Akane - Cariño, ya volvemos quedas en buena compañía, ya está aquí - Habiendo dicho esto, ella y las ayudantes se fueron de ahí.

\- Está bieeeen - Gritaba Akane asumiendo que hablaba de la tía Nodoka.

En el vestidor 9B la viva imagen de un ángel se reflejaba en aquel enorme espejo de pared, Akane lucía preciosa en ese vestido de princesa color blanco pureza bordado a mano con pedrería tan fina que hacía que el traje pesara una barbaridad. Entallaba su cintura perfectamente antes de abrirse en una inmensa campana en la falda. La cola no era muy larga pero si esponjada.

Tomó un pequeño tocado de perlas y brillantes y se lo puso en aquel moño improvisado para ver como lucía con el look completo.

Se miraba, se volvía a mirar.

Escuchó sonar su teléfono celular...

Ranma estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto, las manos le sudaban y las piernas le temblaban, todo el duro entrenamiento que recibió en las pozas para aguantar la presión de un combate se redujeron a nada cuando de volver a ver a Akane se trató.

Se puso de pie dispuesto a ir donde ella estaba y encararla cuando la escuchó hablando por teléfono.

\- No Ryoga, no pienses que no quiero verte, pero no podías venir conmigo es de mala suerte - Le decía con gesto perezoso mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

El chico del colmillo respondía - Akane cuento los dias para que seas la señora de Hibiki, ya no puedo esperar más amor.

Ella sabía bien en lo que se había metido, pero cada vez que el muchacho se ponía amoroso prefería detenerlo - Bueno Ryoga ahora me están poniendo el vestido, te llamo luego si.

\- Miren a la novia enamorada - Pensaba Ranma - Así que te están poniendo el vestido? O no quieres hablar con el insípido de tu prometido? - Caminaba sigiloso por aquel corto pasillo con piso de madera, suerte que era un combatiente experimentado sino sus pasos hace mucho lo hubieran delatado.

Akane sintió algo extraño en su corazón, se miró al espejo poniéndose ambas manos en el pecho, giró varias veces su cabeza para acallar pensamientos que quizás tengan ganas de surgir y siguió mirando detalle a detalle cada parte de su vestido. - Hermoso, sin duda alguna - Dijo en voz alta mirándose al espejo - Lastima que... - Se volvió a quedar callada.

Ranma estaba a solo pasos de enfrentarse al fin con su realidad, llegó a la puerta y se escabulló en aquella pequeña salita previa al probador que podía divisar y estaba abierto. Tragó con dificultad sintiendo que se ahogaba. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para respirar un poco.

\- Akane, Akane, que haces Akane - Repetía la chica alzando la voz como cantando una penosa canción de arrepentimiento. Él la escuchaba - En menos de tres meses, en este hermoso vestido - Suspiraba y tomaba las puntas de su amplio faldón girándolo lentamente de lado a lado continuando con su monólogo sin saber que tenía público - En este hermoso vestido te convertirás en la señora de...

Ranma llegó a solo un metro de distancia de ella, únicamente separados por esa pared de blanco papel japonés decorado con sakuras, respiró con fuerza cada vez mas rápido jurando que iba a caer muerto en cualquier momento. Se atrevió a más... Caminó dos pasos hacia adelante logrando colocarse detrás de aquella diosa de blanco, deslumbrado por lo que podía ver a través de ese espejo enorme, ella, la que desde muy jóvenes había sido quien se adueñó de su esquivo corazón, distraída y sin percatarse que un completo loco extraño admiraba su reflejo, continuaba acomodando las perlitas del fajin de su cintura. Volvió a sentir aquella sensación extraña pero siguió acicalándose y diciendo apesadumbrada - En menos de tres meses Akane, serás la señora de Hibik...

Levantó la mirada hacia el espejo y el tiempo detuvo su marcha.

Lo vió.

Lo vió detrás de ella. Admiró de nuevo ese par de ojos azules profundos que le arrancaron la paz desde el mismísimo dia que los miró por primera vez. Se quedó muda, no se movía, jurando que todo era únicamente producto de su alterada y nerviosa imaginación. Esas cosas les pasan a las novias o no? Parpadeó un par de veces sin tener el valor de darse la vuelta para encararlo.

Ranma la miraba sintiéndose al borde de la locura, hasta ya había separado un poco sus labios para respirar por la boca de la tanta angustia. El aire se hacía escaso. Se ahogaba allí dentro y más ahora que al verla así, hermosa, inmaculada para otro una parte de el simplemente murió.

Se miraban fijamente sin saber que hacer y todavía dudando si aquello era real o producto de una alucinación.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por el hermoso rostro de la futura señora, ella iba a voltearse hacia el, quería convencerse de que nada de eso era cierto, de que Ranma no estaba allí.

De repente se escuchó el sonido de una cerradura girando y voces femeninas llenando el ambiente.

El miró la puerta, la miró a ella. Iba a hablarle ahora, pero en un microsegundo Akane sintió como todo su cuerpo tembló, la humedad abandonaba sus rosados labios y las energías huían de ella.

Todo se oscureció de repente.

 **Continuará...**

 **Saluditooos:**

 **Deliza22: Pos siii amiga jeje no iba a pasarte por alto jamás en la vida xD Aii me encantaría que los vieras no se si de pronto experimento con esto y agrego un enlace con las imágenes a ver que sucede. Me hiciste reír con Naraku xD uiii te cuento que personalmente este encuentro me emocionó muchiiisimo, no podían verse por alli solamente y ya! Tienen tanto amor contenido! Cosas que no se han dicho! Besos que no se han dado que da hasta miedo jejeje a ver que cosas suculentas (xD) pasan el sábado lol... Amiga toma café x mi T.T mis nervios de gato espantado no me permiten ni oler cafecito. Puro tecito nomas y con splenda ;) bueno Stevia akajaja Deberíamos cobrar por la publicidad xD nos leemos amiga bella millón gracias por el review en Llueve, me encantó que te haya gustado, ya sabes como espero yo tus coments aiis mi inspireishon jjjj besitooos!**

 **RankoO: Mi pelirroja bella! He aquí tu saludito! Gracias por seguir la historia Cami :D**

 **Ninna Tendo: Amiga me reí como loca con tu review xD lamentablemente todas quieren eso de mi pobre Ranmita, pero es que de mi cuenta corre que Uchancita no se salga con la suya... O si? Jejejejeje espero te haya gustado el capi de hoy amiga y el sabadito viene lo que tanto hemos esperado yeeeiii**

 **Bely Pendragon: Mi amiga gamer hermosa xD Gracias por el trailer uff lo amé lo ameee, la intención era ver ayer la película pero mira la casualidad, me quedé del trabajo por que amanecí malita como de ánimos, a las horas fallece mi amiga y bueno :( no he querido llorar más, además con Feri ya se me cayeron los ojos, como lloré con el rescate de ellos donde Jalil! Ahora voy por el accidente de caballo de Handé, me da pena Gulsun pobrecita :( Bueno ami te mando besos y la semana que viene fijo y veo Delibal es verdad?**

 **Eliza Tendo: Si amiga tres largos años, imagínate la reacción uf, no fue para menos que la pobre Akane se haya impresionado así! Pobrecita pero el sábado viene su recompensa jejeje**

 **Yram: Toda la razón amiga, uno por celopata hace tonterías y media xD (no por que yo sepa... sino por que me lo contaron T_T) ajajajaj pero bueno ya teniéndolo cerca es otra cosa, tanto así que hasta se quedó en shock mi Mary. Un besote y nos leemos el sabadito siii**

 **Rosefe-123: A escondidas aunque sea pero le va a poner muchas ganas jeje Gracias mil amiga por seguir la historia te mando un abrazote panda!**

 **Litapaz: Llegó el tan ansiado reencuentro amiga D: uyyy imagínate verlo allí por el espejo O.O a ese par de ojazos tapatíos que la enamoraron waaaaa xD y el sábado se verán frente a frente ami :D espero te guste como quedó el reencuentro :) muak!**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Mi Pau gracias por comentar amiga, pues sii esta Uchan es bien doble carita aunque no sería la primera vez, recuerdas como cuando Akane se lastimó el pié fue al hospital solo para ver en vivo que estaba fuera de combate para pelear por Ranma y cuando Akane necesitaba ayuda para vencer a sus supuestas hermanas se hizo la amiguita y la quería matar xD lo triste es que le creyó umm ahora veamos que sucede ami :) besitooos**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Ahora si ya no tenemos excusa para esos beers amiga. Septiembre es nuestro mes! Y casi casi el mismo día! No, no, merecemos una gala xD Este año hacemos fiesta aquí xD Ai ami he tenido un comienzo de semana espantoso por PM te cuento más. Tu también has estado ocupadita por lo que vi pero aún así la parte uno del gran final de Apx2 quedó espectacular! Todos elegantitos y listos para una super party.. Más o menos así tiene que ser nuestro cumple jjjj Nos vemos el jueves amiga besitooos**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Hola amiga hermosa! Ya subí la sorpresita pero creo que no la has leído :( Se llama "Llueve en mi corazón" es un shotcito y está en mi perfil :D Estás lista para el reencuentro :D waa llegó la hira al fiiin! Un beso grande grande y nos leemos el fin de semana ami :)**

 **Haruri Saotome: Llegó el día mi Haru! Llegó el día! Bueno aunque el pobre de Ranma ya expió todos sus pecados con el bofetoooon de Nabiki xD en cambio Akanita.. uf veamos que pasa después :D muaaak!**

 **Carlos Kelevra88: Buuu la venganza nunca es buena mata el alma y la envenena ajajajajaja xD a ver a ver ya llegó el reencuentro :D y se pone mejorrr pero te toca esperar más xDxDxD hay que llamar a la línea de quejas 1800-Heilong jajajaja nos leemos ami!**

 **Un saludito especial para ElisaLuciaV2016 gracias por tu opinión amiga me encanta te haya gustado todo :)**

 **Otro saludito para mi amiga Escarlatta que espero y te guste como quedó el reencuentro D: un abrazo enorme!**

 **..**

 **Millones de gracias por haber visitado mi último One-Shot "LLUEVE EN MI CORAZÓN" Pues era la sorpresita de la que hablaba y a los que no lo han visto me encantaría que lo leyeran amigos y les agradecería muchísimo que me dejaran su opinión sobre que les pareció :)**

 **Llegó el reencuentro D: que pasará! Pues al fin tanto drama tiene su recompensa xD ahh pero todavía hay muuucho por pasar ehhh... Gracias por los favs, por los follows, los PM y las recomendaciones que hacen sobre mis fics amigos muchas gracias :)**

 **Nos leemos el sábado :D**

 **Besos!**

 **SK47**


	9. Me niego a perder

**Mis lectores queridos llegamos al punto más esperado de toda nuestra historia :D que pasará! Sin más los dejo con el episodio 9 de nuestro dramafic. Bienvenidos!**

 *****Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi*****

 **9\. Me niego a perder**

\- Akane! Akane cariño despierta!

\- Por dios que te sucedió mi niña abre los ojos - La modista trataba de despertar a su joven clienta - Yuko trae un vaso de agua azucarada por favor - Ordenó a una de sus ayudantes.

\- Está volviendo en si - Decía Nodoka calmando un poco su preocupación - Mi pequeña que ocurrió estás bien?

Akane se removía entre los brazos de la mujer sollozando y aún llorando - Ran...ma.. RANMA! - Balbuceaba sin abrir los ojos todavía. Nodoka se sorprendió al escuchar esto sin saber certeramente que sucedía, se esperaba todo menos esto! Que estaba pasando? Sería acaso que su instinto de madre no le falló y todas esas recurrentes pesadillas que había tenido los últimos días eran una premonición del arribo de su amado hijo?

\- Qué... Qué pasó - Akane despertó completamente aunque un poco adormecida y repetía sin sentido y en voz bajita mirando como loca para todos lados - Ranma... Ranma... Tú... No...

\- Calma Akane calma! Está todo bien lo ves cariño? No hay nadie aquí solo las muchachas. Anda levántate vamos a casa que ya es muy tarde. Ven.. Con cuidado - Cariñosamente le ayudaba a incorporarse.

Poco a poco Akane se fué poniendo de pie más repuesta, se quitó el pomposo vestido de novia que usaba reemplazándolo por su vestido floreado y salió del lugar con su ex suegra.

\- Tía yo... - La ojiverde caminaba con su acompañante por las oscuras calles de Nerima tratando de llamar su atención cuando ella intencionalmente la ignoraba - Tía.. Tía escúcheme por favor! - Paró su marcha para colocarse en frente de ella e interrumpir su paso - Ranma estuvo...

\- Hija! - Interrumpió Nodoka - Ranma está en China! Tu vas a casarte! Piensa en eso solamente, la boda, los preparativos, el vestido,el salón todo! Además debes cuidarte estás débil Akane, siempre las impresiones te cuestan un desmayo pequeña eso es anemia! Y también... - La señora Saotome hablaba como sin frenos completamente fuera de si pero aparentando normalidad asustando un poco a su ex nuera.

\- Tía, tía! Por favor... TÍA! - Levantó la voz en un angustioso intento por ser escuchada

La señora Saotome se calló de repente. Miró a Akane como dándole la razón de su ataque de nervios. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y al fin habló - Es mi hijo. Y lo amo pero... Pero yo... - La mujer no pudo aguantar más. El peso de la culpa de las malas acciones de su vástago para con la familia que le dió un hogar a los errantes Saotome la superaba. Se puso a llorar a todo lo que daban sus fuerzas - Perdón Akane, perdón, a ti, a tu familia, a tu padre, Soun es tan gentil y no lo merecemos en verdad que no...

\- Tía por favor no hable así! Y ya no llore, mire estoy segura que los nervios por la boda y todo lo que ha pasado me hicieron imaginar cosas, tampoco he comido bien como usted dijo y se me debió haber bajado la presión es todo. No sucede nada si, volvamos a casa - Con aparente calma la chica restaba importancia al suceso del cual tanto ella como Nodoka estaban convencidas, Ranma Saotome había regresado.

El le juró que iba a volver por ella sin importarle con quien esté y ese era su miedo. Ryoga no lo merecía. Además ella tampoco iba a perdonar así sin más aquella ausencia ni todo lo que creía que el hizo estando lejos con todas sus "prometidas". Sin contar su feliz matrimonio.

Nodoka insistió en que quería dormir en su casa esta noche, Akane la llevó y asegurándose de que la mujer quede de mejor ánimo se retiró.

La madre de Ranma entró a la casa a paso muy muy lento, como inspeccionando de arriba a abajo el sitio cual si fuera la primera vez que lo visita. Se dirigió a la cocina y de golpe todas sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando vio que el almuerzo que día a día dejaba para su hijo ya no estaba, ni la nota tampoco - Hijo mío! Hijo mío regresaste! Mi pequeño... - Sollozaba feliz esperando a que su Ranma se decida a aparecer frente a ella, lo buscó pero no lo encontró. Indagando entre los archivos de su memoria recordó aquella escena en el aeropuerto cuando partió a China y le juró a su prometida que volvería por ella - Se dónde estás hijo. Pero debes ser un caballero. Has lo que debas hacer, sin embargo de tu explicación dependerá si te apoyo o rechazo tus acciones - Dijo muy segura la joven señora Nodoka empuñando su pesada katana.

Era casi media noche y Akane no podía conciliar el sueño, una parte de su ser sabía lo que ocurriría si se asomaba a la ventana, estaba segura de haberlo visto en lo de la modista y tenía la certeza de que lo encontraría fuera de su balcón. Pero su corazón, su cuerpo, su alma no estaban preparados para reencontrarse con aquel recuerdo doloroso.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por traicionero, por atrevido. Por indecente! Por.. Por.. Bueno el punto es que lo odiaba! Era un hombre casado, CASADO (según ella) y no entendía que diablos buscaba al remover viejas heridas.

Se odiaba a si misma por sentir esa emoción de quinceañera solo con imaginar el volverlo a ver siquiera. Emoción? Pero si debería odiarlo! Oh! Es cierto.. Si lo odiaba. Lo detestaba por hacer latir asi su corazón cuando lo único que debería provocarle es rechazo, olvido, indiferencia. Pero no.

Quería hablarle, insultarle, reclamarle, preguntarle cosas, decirle que ni aún en todo este tiempo había logrado dejar de amarlo ni siquiera con Ryoga haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

Miró un joyero donde guardaba el fino anillo de compromiso que su prometido le había dado tomándolo y colocándolo en su dedo - A quien engañas Akane Tendo - Hablaba consigo misma - Ryoga... Ryoga... No puedo amarte no puedo! Aunque seas mi paz, mi tranquilidad. Tan diferente a ese odioso, es un.. Uuuiiiisss es que lo odio! - Renegaba a todo lo que daba su pobre ceño fruncido queriendo amarrarse a su cama para no hacer lo que tanto quería.

Respiró hondo. Miraba su ventana. Se volteaba. Volvía a mirarla. Lo sentía cerca de ella y ese era un don que jamás le había fallado. Sabía que su tormenta personificada estaba allí, lo sabía!

\- Por mi vete al diablo - Espetó según ella furiosa dándole la espalda al cristal y arropándose por completo con una sábana.

No habrán pasado mas de diez segundos cuando como impulsada por resortes salió de su cómodo colchón aun con la sabana encima tipo capa y corrió hacia el balcón.

Abrió la ventana... Nada

Miró para todos los lados... Nada

Se quedó unos segundos prendada del reflejo de la luna antes de convencerse de que debía entrar.

Frustrada cerró bruscamente las ventanas tras de si quedándose apoyada en ellas sintiendo muchas ganas de llorar.

\- Que tonta... - Susurró bajito mirando al piso.

Al voltearse con dirección a su cama ya resignada a que todo fue una mala pasada de su mente, estuvo a punto de soltar un grito que despertaría a media ciudad, pero por su familia y sobre todo por respeto a su ahora prometido se las aguantó. Del susto hasta dejó caer la sábana que cubría su pijama.

Con los ojos extremadamente abiertos miraba arriba, abajo, para todas partes tratando de darle lógica a qué rayos fue lo que ocurrió.

\- PERO! COM..! CUAND.. DOND... QUE DEMO...! - Balbuceantemente reclamó gritando cayendo en cuenta que iba a despertar a todo el mundo, así que bajó la voz- Que demonios te crees Saotome para aparecer en una casa que no es la tuya y en la habitación de una mujer comprometida! Te largas en este instante, para mi tu no existes! Te vas o te saco tú decides - Sus ganas de llorar se convirtieron en rabia, en reproche, en amor contenido, no iba a desaprovechar ni un instante para poder desquitar su ira ni tampoco para mirarlo. Tenía el deseo secreto de volver a apreciar detalle a detalle cada rasgo que en este tiempo hubiera cambiado algo de aquel rostro de muchachito inmaduro del que se enamoró profundamente.

\- Akane por favor van a oírte baja la voz! - Pedía Ranma deteniéndose también para mirarla cuidando que no se le escape ningún detalle.

Estaba linda, tan bonita y enojona como siempre. Su cabello solo un poco mas largo de lo que podía recordar. Sintió sus manos empapadas de sudor, frías como el hielo y controlando su voz para que no se convierta en un susurro tembloroso habló bajo pero claro - Regresé hoy - La miró con esa sensación de no haberse separado de ella ni un solo día - Akane yo... Fui por ti al...

\- A que fuiste - Akane lo interrumpió violentamente - Contéstame a que fuiste!? A perturbar mi vida como lo haces desde que te conozco?

Ranma se quedó sin palabras sin esperar aquella reacción de la muchacha. Acaso no lo había extrañado tanto como el a ella?

\- Engreído y ególatra para variar. Claaaro... El si tuvo el santo derecho de seguir con su vida, sus amores, sus amantes y quiere que al regresar todo esté tal y como "el niño" lo dejó no es así?

\- Pero qué? Akane no! Déjame hablar!

La peliazul señaló su hermoso anillo en su mano izquierda - Ves esto? Sabes que es? Es un recordatorio que no puedo, no debo ser ni siquiera cordial contigo. Es un símbolo de cuánto tuve que llorar para al fin ver la calma luego de la tormenta. Este anillo me recuerda que pronto me casaré así como tu te casaste sin reparos allá en China!

Listo.. Ya estaba. Lo dijo!

Akane había ensayado siglos esa mirada gélida e indiferente que según ella iba a matar de la indiferencia a su ex prometido. Había soñado despierta millón de veces como sería su reencuentro.

El, fracasado, triste, arrepentido por haberla abandonado volvía a buscarla suplicándole amor. Y ella, hermosa, diosa! Arreglada de pies a cabeza. Mirándolo con desprecio y diciéndole "Hey Ranma tranquilo, fueron chiquilladas sin importancia... Vamos somos adultos. Por cierto me voy a casar con Ryoga, estoy feliz. Y tu esposa? Debes traerla a casa eh! Quiero conocerla. Bueno adiós". Y para culminar su escena de telenovela ella se iba de allí dejándolo boquiabierto por semejante monumento de mujer madura que perdió.

Pero resultó todo al revés. Lo primero que hizo fué abrir la boca para reclamarle su abandono y restregarle como niña resentida que iba a casarse y no con el! Sin siquiera esperar que el toque el tema.

\- Ya lo dije! Feliz? Te casaste Ranma! - Decía ofendida y con todas las ganas de llorar.

\- No Akane no! No lo hice por favor! Cállate y escúchame por una vez en tu vida! No me casé! Fue una mentira que le dije a Shampoo para que sus estupidas leyes no me ataran a ella otra vez. Te lo juro no existe ninguna mujer que no...

\- Y quién es la tal Nakuru entonces?

\- Ella es solo una mujer que trabaja en las pozas y es casada, pero no conmigo! Lo prometo! Tenía que hacerlo... Akane yo - Perdiendo un poco el miedo se quiso acercar a ella paso a paso muy lentamente pero con tristeza vio como ella se arrimaba más y más a su escritorio como temiéndole. El iba a decirle todo lo que tenía atravesado en el pecho pero algo se lo impidió, alcanzó a ver como en el sitio donde estaba hace años el marco de fotos que le había regalado en una navidad ahora estaba la foto de su "adorado" Ryoga abrazándola. Tomó el portafotos con enojo y lo miró rencoroso.

En este punto Akane recién logró conectar los cables en su cabeza, todo tenía sentido... Si Shampoo dijo que aquel accidente con Mousse en las pozas le otorgaba automáticamente el divorcio y el permiso para casarse con Ranma, era lógico que el haya tratado de escapar de esa realidad cueste lo que cueste.

\- Yo no me casé... En cambio tu - Ranma la señaló con el marco de fotos cortando sus pensamientos - Tu si no esperaste nada para consolarte en los brazos de este animal! Que además y te mintió y se aprovechó de ti durante años! Lo perdonaste? Así de fácil fué? Y no solo eso sino que te casas con el! - Levantó un poco la voz.

\- No tienes vergüenza Ranma! En tal caso Ryoga no era nada mío, me mintió es verdad pero solo era mi amigo! En cambio tu, mi supuesto "prometido" quien debía cuidarme y protegerme a toda costa - Akane hacía señas de comillas con sus dedos ya mas enojada - Tu si me lo ocultaste! Eso era para ti Saotome? Un estupido juego? Me vió desnuda mil veces y tu bien gracias? Haz el favor de salir de mi cuarto, de mi casa! De mi vida! Ya no tienes nada que buscar aquí!

\- Así que lo que el cerdo te haya hecho SI tiene justificación. Pero como soy yo allí si me merezco pena de muerte!

\- Lárgate Ranma... Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia! Lo que merece pena de muerte de tu parte es la canallada que ahora haces.

\- Y ahora que Akane! Me queda claro que soy el peor! - Dió un paso más en dirección de ella - Según tú soy un insensible y mentiroso, entonces mírame a los ojos Akane, anda hazlo! - Avanzó tanto hasta quedar frente a frente con la muchacha quien comenzó a sentir un ligero escalofrío que la obligaba a tiritar.

\- Por qué aceptaste ser su esposa si él no te hace temblar sin siquiera tocarte como estás temblando ahora? - Preguntó Ranma hundiendo su mirada azul en los ojos avergonzados de la chica

\- Ranma basta! Vete!

\- El ha logrado arrancar de tu corazón cada día que pasamos juntos en esta casa? En la escuela? Cada sueño que te veía cumplir... Como cuando lloraste de la felicidad al escuchar que te iban a premiar por ser la mejor de la clase. Dímelo Akane! El lo hizo?

Las lágrimas le ganaron la partida a la muchacha - Basta por favor Ranma no... - Miró al piso tratando de esconder su sonrojado rostro al sentir aquella cercanía con el verdadero amor de su vida.

Ranma sin esperar consentimiento alguno tomó su mano y la puso sobre su masculino pecho - Recuerdas cuando te besé por primera vez consciente de lo que hacía y te hice que tocaras mi corazón como quería salir corriendo tras de ti. Dime? No lo recuerdas?

La chica lloraba

\- Vamos Akane mírame - La tomó firmemente de la barbilla pero sin hacerle daño para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos - Dime aquí, ahora mismo que ya olvidaste todo lo que vivimos y que lo amas a el. Dímelo y te juro que... - Guardó silencio para respirar su mismo aire y acariciar su rostro. Con la otra mano la silenciaba cada ves que ella intentaba darle una respuesta.

Por un momento Akane sintió como se le desvanecía la vida teniéndolo así de cerca, sintiendo su piel junto a la suya. Perdiéndose en ese momento que durante tanto tiempo había esperado. Las respiraciones se hicieron un poco mas sonoras, no podía con aquella sensación de sus dedos sobre sus labios tratando de no dejarla hablar. Como podía decirle que no lo amaba o que amaba a Ryoga si estaban a punto de mandar al diablo la cordura y arrancarse el alma a besos como si nunca hubiera pasado un solo día.

El silencio perduró. Las caricias en el rostro de la muchacha y en sus labios se hicieron mas suaves y serenas. Ella continuaba aferrada con ambas manos a la tabla de su escritorio, no por que le temiera a el, sino a lo que ella estaba sintiendo y sería capaz.

El pelinegro se atrevió a acercarse tan solo un poco mas y sus mejillas rozaron... Sus labios susurraban la verdad muy cerca de su oído haciéndo que su delicada piel se erizara - Tres años Akane, fueron tres años de pensarte cada noche, tan lejos de ti. Superándome para estar aquí una vez mas a tu lado. Tres años de volverme loco soñándote, imaginándote, sintiendo tu olor dentro de mi piel - Estas últimas palabras provocaron un suspiro mas que tentador en los labios de Akane. Ranma sintió que nada podría pasar, nada acabaría con este instante de magia pura.

\- No me pensaste Akane? - Susurraba acercando sus labios muy peligrosamente a la boca ansiosa de la peliazul - No recordaste nuestra promesa? Cuando te he fallado mi obstinada, dime cuando? Como crees que iba a fallarte ahora? Me fuí para ser alguien, el hombre del que estés orgulloso y he vuelto a ti...

\- Ranma yo... - Akane susurró bastante perdida en semejante momento ya sin saber que decir. Sus labios lo pedían a gritos, toda ella lo necesitaba desesperadamente. A punto de perder la compostura se comenzó a soltar de su escritorio y puso sus manos al rededor de la cintura del artista marcial, temblando, dudando, únicamente dejándose llevar.

\- No he dejado de amarte - Akane le confesó completamente sin pensarlo y ya sin importarle que más pueda suceder. Ya no era una adolescente, era toda una mujer y estaba segura que llegó el momento de demostrárselo al dueño de su amor y que el resto se vaya al diablo.

Ranma sintió como con esas palabras el alma le volvió al cuerpo, volvió a vivir, renació de los pedazos que ahora quedaban de su vida... Todavía no la besaba, solo se acariciaban con tierna inocencia y se tentaban con su boca de todas las maneras posibles. En un completo acto de atrevimiento él la levantó para sentarla sobre aquel molesto escritorio. Ella se dejó guiar.

Acercando sus varoniles labios hacia los de Akane le dijo en un suspiro - Te amo Akane - las respiraciones se volvían más y más agitadas y ese esquivo beso que no llegaba.

El punto de autocontrol llegó a su nivel máximo mezclándose ternura con pasión contenida. Amor con desesperación. Ranma la abrazó. Mejor dicho se fundieron en un contacto profundo y deseado. Akane sintió como su conciencia pedía gritando por algo de lealtad para Ryoga cuando en aquel salvajemente tierno abrazo sus piernas rodearon las caderas del hombre que amaba.

El chico al fin sentía esa paz que hace tres años le fue arrebatada, estaba con ella, la tenía nuevamente, lo quería tanto como el y de eso estaba seguro. En ese abrazo se dijeron todo sin una palabra. Ranma hundió su rostro en el cabello de su ex prometida aprisionándola más hacia el. La sintió suspirar con un tono mas profundo de lo normal.

En un acto de inconsciencia se separó solo un poco de ella para atreverse a deslizar su boca por el cuello de la muchacha, sin intentar nada, solo respirar el aroma dulce de su piel bajando hasta su delicado hombro retirando involuntariamente pero con todas las ganas, el diminuto tirante que sostenía su ropa de dormir.

La muchacha dejó escapar un sonido de angustia, que podía traducirse en "sigue" pero también en "detente". Las manos del ojiazul querían hablar por si mismas sobre la piel de su Akane... Si, SU Akane, por que desde siempre ella era suya sin una sola palabra.

Este momento tan intenso y esperado fue interrumpido por una voz masculina - Akane, hija... Está todo bien? - Soun en su ultima ronda nocturna justamente tuvo que parar aquí.

Ambos abrieron los ojos como habiendo sido descubiertos en el peor de los crímenes cuando a ciencia cierta no había pasado absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un beso.

\- Vete Ranma por favor! - Akane temblaba tratando de acomodarse la ropa.

Ranma abrió sigiloso pero veloz la ventana del cuarto y antes de irse le dijo - Vamos a arreglar esto juntos... Akane mírame! Te lo prometo - Le sonrió dándole un sexy y cómplice guiño a la vez que saltaba por la ventana cuando sin darse cuenta dejó caer un sobre pequeño de sus pantalones.

Akane inmediatamente despachó a su padre y regresó a la cama. Ahora estaba dividida, sin una sola explicación se había dejado arrastrar por el amor lo que la hacía muy feliz, pero por otro lado la culpa la devoraba entera. Aún estaba Ryoga... Aquel chico tan bueno y gentil, el marido perfecto, no se merecía una traición así.

\- Voy a confiar en ti Ranma, te juro que esta vez voy a confiar en ti - Cerró los ojos dándole la bienvenida a sus sueños calmándose un poco ante la promesa del pelinegro de arreglar los asuntos. Ahora si le creía. De corazón le creía. Incluso tenía la certeza de que hasta lo de Ryoga tendría solución.

Mientras tanto en el piso de la habitación de Akane, yacía un sobre del cual nadie se había percatado, ni siquiera Ranma de cuyo bolsillo había caído este papel en un descuido.

Akane apagó la luz para acostarse y caminando hasta su cama sin darse cuenta pateó el sobre debajo de su armario, quedando allí olvidado.

No había nada sospechoso con el papel, excepto por lo que estaba escrito a vista de todo el que lo leyera sin todavía abrirlo "Para mi amado Ranchan, un regalo".

El reloj marcaba casi la una de la madrugada y Nodoka seguía esperando bajo la luz de la luna sentada cerca de su estanque de carpas. Sabía con toda seguridad que su hijo iría a buscarla, y no se equivocó.

La silueta del muchacho se dibujaba perfectamente con el reflejo plateado del astro nocturno haciendo a Nodoka sonreír con una inquieta lágrima rodando por su mejilla - Hijo mío... Mi pequeño, mi pequeño - Se lanzó a los brazos de su querido hijo. Se abrazaron, lloraron y se dieron todas las explicaciones que se debían.

Las horas corrían una tras otra y el sueño pasó a segundo plano entre tantas cosas que Ranma le tenía que contar a su madre. Cuando ya quedó todo claro comenzaron las historias, las anécdotas y todo lo que no habían sabido el uno del otro en este tiempo, al fin tanto dolor quedó en el olvido.

 **Saluditoooos :D**

 **Bely Pendragón: Ami querida, de verdad te sucedió con tu mejor amiga :( una pena. Y pues como te dije no ne hizo nada bien ver Deli pero me encantó igual :) Q te pareció este reencuentro amiga :D aunque más adelante el drama tarda un poquito en aparecer en recompensa a lo que los he hecho sufrir xD pero cuando llega llega jjj besos mi Belu y comenzaron las impurezas ajajakaj muak**

 **Deliza22: Genma suculento? XD aiii amiga me late que Nodoka se fue de traviesa con algún guapote por allí es que no hay explicación ajaja es como cuando Happi se imaginaba que era rubio y hermoso ajajajaj Ah y Nabiki tenía que golpearlo xD si o si a que se lo merecía jjj pues claro que habrá complicidad mi dianis pero también quiero dar un enfoque ummm algo objetivo de la realidad de vivir el amor con quien amas ya estando comprometido o con otra persona, según el enfoque de la gente que mira de fuera, insisto... no xq yo sepa... sino xq me lo contaron xD aiis pero bueno por el momento disfrutemos la ausencia de drama amiga jeje que te pareció ese reencuentro awwwawwwawww es que yo se que de una no se iban a comer la boca xD por que de todas maneras está el frenito moral de ups mi novio o ups mi novia O.o pero si se camina bien al filito del precipicio con el corazón en la mano T.T ya sabes ami todo me lo cuentan ajajajja besos enormes ami moxa sabes que estoy en pánico por que no encuentro mi broche para el cabello de te regalo! Pero ya creo saber donde está.. Llego a mi casa y volteo los cajones ajajaj ahora estoy trabajando T.T espero me den comida al menos lol**

 **Paoh: Bienvenida amiga! Me encantó que te haya agradado la historia y más aún que te hayas animado a dejármelo saber :D Mil gracias! Y pues es una promesa! No dejaré la historia jeje Miércoles y Sábados a media noche generalmente son las actualizaciones :D Que te pareció el reencuentro ami :)**

 **Ninna Tendo: Ajajaja esta vez no fue té amiga ahorita estoy degustando un pinchito de pollo xD es que superviso eventos y ahora estoy en servicio muerta de sueño y con cara de OH POR DIOS SAQUENME DE AQUÍ pero al menos tengo comida gratis xD Que tal este capi amiga ;) valió la pena tantas lágrimas aww es que no pueden ni podrán negar jamás cuanto se necesitan :3 Besotes ami nos leemos!**

 **Eliza Tendo: Amiga hermosa que tal! Qué te parece la determinación con la que llegó nuestro Ranmita :) Volvió decidido a todo! Atropellando a quien sea jeje digno egocéntrico Saotome xD besos ami!**

 **Litapaz: Que ojos! Que cara! Jejeje aii amiga me estás haciendo dar ganas de viajar a hacer turismo por esos lares jeje no he ido para allá xD esa expresión la he escuchado muy seguido jjj aunque ojazos así he visto es en Colombia xD wiii Te ha gustado el episodio ami :D creo que tanto sufrimiento ha valido la pena :3 Por cierto imagino que serán unos 22 o 24 capis veamos como va todo ;)**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Aww que lindo que te haya gustado amiga querida ese shotcito me salió del corazón jeje Pues que te diré tienes toda la razón ami... en estos casos de ley alguien sale lastimado, es una penosa ley de vida pero bueno a veces el amor es así y que mejor que ponerlos de protagonistas a este par de loquitos enamorados :D**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Cómo estas mi Pau hermosa! Y llegó el día en que el dolor, la angustia y el amor contenido se chocaron y se mezclaron en un solo momento awww este par son pura electricidad pero también tienen conciencia e Irán pensando muy bien que paso dar primero :) Besos amiga muak!**

 **Yram: Hola amiga mía! Y al fin llegamos a la parte en la que comienza a tener sentido el título de nuestro fic.. A escondidas pasarán tantas cosas! Y entre otras personas también aparte de nuestros protagonistas :D espero te guste todo ami besitos!**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Mi lizzyyyy no no no yo estoy triste triste T.T el mejor fic del fandom se terminó T.T pero estuvo genial! Increíble! Repito "Aprende Rumiko!" Jejejej Me alegra muchísimo que me des tu punto de vista sobre como va la historia me ayuda como no te imaginas :) estoy ahora concentrada en esa delgada línea entre la infidelidad y el amor silencioso entre dos personas que comparten un amor prohibido sin llegar a faltarse.. por el momento, repito jeje Veamos si la conciencia será suficiente o el amor barrerá con todos los obstáculos. Superarán el qué dirán? Bueno no lo se ni yo xD jjejeje por que voy por ahí recién :) te paso mas detallitos por PM si. Besos enormes ami hermosa y a prepararnos para esos partidos de tenis, ping pong, futbol, basket, lanza tazos o lo que sea akajajaj xD**

 **Haruri Saotome: Amiga mía :D lamentablemente nuestra Uchancita si sabe de sobra que Ranmita no la quiere pero es más el orgullo de ganar ahora que sus mayores rivales no están o eso es lo que ella cree xD H sobre casarse con Ryoga pues imagínate ella quiere paz y estabilidad, es todo, aunque sea por encima de su propia felicidad :( Que opinas del capi de hoy amiga :D te mando besotes!**

 **Frankie Marin San: Amigoooo! Gracias por tu review qué te pareció esta actualización :D llegó el día al fin! Un abrazo!**

 **Empezó a tener sentido el nombre de nuestro fic amigos míos! Estamos parados justamente en esa línea delgadita que hay entre ser infiel y hacerle caso al corazón o aferrarnos a la conciencia y pasar por sobre nuestra felicidad por el bien de la humanidad xD**

 **Les agradezco por sus mensajitos de condolencias de verdad me han subido el ánimo a través de sus bonitas palabras mis lectores queridos.**

 **He respondido los reviews en medio de mi trabajo amigos y tengo un parlante en mi oreja rompiéndome los tímpanos xD así que discúlpenme si de pronto leen por allí alguna frasecita mal puesta jejeje es dificilísimo concentrarse T.T**

 **Este ficsito avanzará poquito a poquito suave suavecito xD de acuerdo al rumbo que vaya tomando la historia se irá extendiendo aunque he planificado unos 23 o 24 capis más o menos y voy en borrador por el 13 y partecita del 14 :)**

 **Me despido agradeciendoles una vez más su apoyo y el dejarme ser parte de su día a día con esta historia :D**

 **Besos!**

 **SK47**


	10. Nuestra promesa

**Y llegó nuestro día de actualizaciones amigos :D Hoy veremos cuáles son los nuevos retos a los que nuestra parejita favorita se va a enfrentar, será que todo va a ser un camino de rosas? O quizás algo se complicará? A muchos lectores les quedó la duda del sobrecito misterioooso jeje ya hará su aparición estelar después ;)**

 **Los dejo con el episodio de hoy, bienvenidos de nuevo! :'D**

 *****Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi*****

 **10\. Nuestra promesa**

En medio de una noche tranquila y serena, toda la ciudad dormía pacíficamente, sin embargo para los Saotome esto no estaba en sus planes al menos por hoy.

Ranma por su parte no dormía de lo feliz, asustado y emocionado que se encontraba, no podía creer lo sucedido hace unas horas con su amada ex prometida, las ganas de verse otra vez lo habían superado absolutamente todo. Pensaba y pensaba dando vueltas en la cama como confrontar al que llegaría a ser el mayor de sus desafíos a partir de ahora... Volver a formar parte de la vida de Akane. Estaba seguro de que ella aún sentía cosas muy fuertes por el, pero de eso a ser el dueño total de su corazón sin obstáculo alguno y convertirse de nuevo en el único protagonista de su vida había un trecho largo - No puedo creerlo, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado... Estaré a tu lado de la manera que sea Akane - Pensaba con una sonrisa llena de esperanza nuestro enamorado Ranma a la vez que cerraba los ojos y volvía a revivir una y otra vez lo que estuvo a punto de suceder en aquella habitación esa noche.

Nodoka tampoco dormía, al igual que Ranma se encontraba en una encrucijada. A pesar de la felicidad que sentía por haberse reunido otra vez con su hijo, la angustiaban las circunstancias que ahora lo rodeaban al estar prometido con alguien a quien no ama y decidido a arrebatarle a su enemigo al amor de su vida. Aunque era lógico para ella que si dos seres se aman luchen por recuperarse, sus principios eran demasiado altos y como mujer habían ciertas cosas que su conciencia no le permitiría aceptar - Mi loco y amado hijo, sé cuánto amas a Akane, se también todo lo que mi niña sufrió lejos de ti, pero no es nada varonil el traicionar el corazón de una mujer enamorada mi pequeño, nadie te obligó a prometerte con Ukyo y ahora le romperás el corazón... Y Ryoga, pobre chico, pero como madre la felicidad de mi hijo está primero y quiera o no... - Suspiró hondo - Debo apoyar sus decisiones.

Unas pocas horas más tarde el amanecer se hacía sentir y Nodoka entró a la habitación de Ranma quien se encontraba asomado en su ventana mirando al horizonte con la mirada preocupada.

\- Buenos días mi pequeño - Saludó feliz para romper un poco la tensión, pero Ranma la interrumpió inmediatamente, su prioridad era desahogarse.

\- No quiero hacerle daño a nadie madre, pero tengo una promesa... Un juramento que cumplir y no voy a detenerme - Dijo con aplastante seguridad como si aquello lo hubiera tenido guardado por mucho tiempo.

Nodoka se acercó a el con un gesto maternal - Lo sé mi vida, lo sé y te entiendo, pero debes recordar que sólo existe un camino correcto, aunque ese camino nos lleve a la infelicidad, algunas veces estamos obligados a tomarlo. Ahora, únicamente está en ti la decisión final sobre si lo elegirás o no asumiendo las consecuencias con valentía.

\- Pero qué es lo que debo de pensar mamá, no tengo razones para no hacer lo que siento. Él... El era mi amigo mamá... Cómo pudo tomar mi lugar eso no se lo puedo perdonar - Decía con rabia reflejada en sus ojos, definitivamente y a pesar de decir odiar a Ryoga, en algún momento de la vida compartieron muchísimas cosas y ahora... La vida era tan cruel que justo tuvo que enamorarlos de la misma mujer, ya no como un par de adolescentes que jugaban a los Romeos por la misma Julieta, sino como dos hombres que apostaban su destino y su futuro por estar alado de Akane y más aún con una boda de por medio apurando las cosas - Pero esto es la guerra madre, la guerra por la mujer que amo y por recuperar lo que una vez fue mío, un sitio en la familia, un lugar junto a ella como su prometido y no como su aman...

\- No lo permitiré Ranma, no permitiré que manches el honor de Akane y de nosotros tampoco. Si la quieres lucha por estar con ella como tiene que ser, no a escondidas ni mucho menos! - Dijo decidida con el temple de hierro que siempre la ha caracterizado.

Ranma apretó los puños pensando en que caería pronto en estado de bipolaridad, había amanecido con todo el ímpetu para enfrentar lo que viniera gracias a que Akane le dejó claro que lo ama todavía y sabía que no podía perder más tiempo, pero muy aparte de los compromisos actuales de cada uno, simplemente no podía exponerla a la opinión de la gente. Ahora más que nunca debía manejarlo todo con cabeza fría pero desde el corazón.

Nodoka lo miró con gesto amable, no estaría nada fácil, lo sabían, pero dependía únicamente de su hijo el hacer de su amor algo honorable.

...

-Mamá, estás segura de que es una buena idea? Yo estoy consciente de que debo varias explicaciones pero una cosa es cierta, si llego así de lo más cara lavada como si nunca sucedió nada estarán en todo el derecho de lanzarme un mueble por la cabeza - Miró a Nodoka de reojo conteniendo su nerviosismo mientras caminaban hacia la casa de los Tendo.

\- Tu madre es una mujer muy experimentada en temas de protocolo hijo mío. Hazme caso y verás como todo va por buen camino. Tu regresaste por Akane o me equivoco?

Un poco sonrojado el pelinegro asintió con decisión.

La matriarca continuaba – Sé que tu serás quien esté junto a mi niña, nadie más que tu, pero las cosas se hacen de la manera correcta y mientras las familias no estén de acuerdo ustedes simplemente no pueden ni siquiera pensar en nada más- Decía muy segura y a pesar de estar resuelta a limar las asperezas entre su hijo y los Tendo le dejó claro que el honor es lo más importante y hasta estaba por sobre el mismo amor.

Hasta antes de enterarse de su supuesto casamiento en China, Soun había declarado que el compromiso todavía estaba vigente y que el haberlo roto antes fue simplemente chiquilladas de sus hijos caprichosos. Pero lamentablemente después del mal entendido la imagen de Ranma ante todos quedó pésima. Soun estaba indignado, mas bien dolido, tanto que cuando Ryoga le pidió la mano de Akane, él accedió.

-Mamá y si mejor lo hacemos a mi estilo y reto al cerdo a un duelo por ella? - Preguntó el ansioso ojiazul a su progenitora continuando con su camino - Aparte tengo muchas ganas de darle su merecido a mi supuesto "amigo" por creerse yo y ocupar mi lugar con Akane y la familia - Espetaba Ranma dandose un golpe de puño en la palma de su mano con el típico gesto egocéntrico que suele poner antes de cada batalla y más todavía si se trataba de quien osó hacerse llamar novio de su amada - Por qué debo determe de hacer trizas a ese...

Su joven madre lo interrumpió con un visible gesto de reproche diciéndole – Ah pues por la misma razón por la cual yo no he cumplido mi palabra de obligarte a ti y a tu padre a cometer seppuku aunque bien y lo merecen. En estos casos hijo, la mejor salida es la diplomacia. Tu solo serás tu mismo y dirás toda la verdad. Los sucesos tal y como pasaron. Eso si, no puedes ni hablar de Akane. Recordemos al chico Hibiki, de todas maneras el ahora es de cierta forma parte de la familia. Oh! Por cierto Ranma… Tu padre vive?

El ojiazul hacía cuernitos con las manos y casi cayendo de la impresión no podía creer que recién su mamá se acuerde de que tiene esposo. Pero bueno, a juzgar por semejaaante marido que se gastaba, hasta justificaba su olvido.

\- Bueno, bueno, de eso hablamos después hijo ahora debemos llegar pronto donde Soun y tu como el hombre varonil que eres debes primeramente agradecer por el hospedaje que me dieron todo este tiempo y explicarle a él como cabeza de familia el motivo de tu retraso. Recuerda pequeño, paso a paso y de la manera correcta. De mi cuenta corre que vuelvas a ganartelos. Ellos son buenos y te quieren mucho.

A pocos metros de llegar a la casa Tendo, Ranma alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta que había alguien en la habitacion de Akane. Sonrió y verificó algo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón – Madre por favor adelántate a hablar con ellos te lo pido voy a… mmmm – Pensó una excusa rápida mirando para todos lados – Ah si! Voy a… a comprar algo de te para Kasumi, no puedo llegar despues de tanto y con las manos vacias je.. jeje – Reía nervioso con la mano detrás del cuello esperando el momento para huir, estaba advertido, pero las ganas de ver a su gran amor pesaba más que la katana de su madre.

\- Nodoooooka queriiiida! - Como caída del cielo una anciana corría a darle el encuentro a la joven señora. Era la oportunidad perfecta para Ranma de escapar por un momento - Kana san! Como ha estado!

\- Perfectamente cariño, perfectamente gracias a Kami. Pero seguro y no sabes todo lo que ha sucedido en el barrio en estos días...

En un segundo ambas mujeres estaban pegadas actualizándose en noticias, cosa que fue aprovechada por Ranma quien escapó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

En su habitación Akane se encontraba probándose el vestido que recogió ayer donde la modista para su baile de graduación. Debía hacerlo en el atelier pero por el inesperado desmayo ya no pudo medírselo.

La ceremonia tendría lugar en la mañana del día siguiente y el baile estaba programado para la noche y la verdad lo segundo era lo que más la emocionaba. Iba a festejar el haberse graduado al fin de la universidad con calificaciones excepcionales lo que al igual que en el colegio la hacia merecedora de un reconocimiento especial. Estaba feliz. Lo único que la turbaba un poco era que su pareja obviamente sería Ryoga Hibiki, su prometido en ley y ante los ojos de todos. Se mordió los labios en un gesto de angustia. Con lo que había sucedido en la madrugada con Ranma ya no sabía ni que pensar de ella misma.

Se miraba al espejo contemplando en el su hermoso reflejo, no tenía un cuerpo exuberante o atributos despampanantes pero en su sencillez la belleza era innegable, de baja estatura, rasgos finos y con formas femeninas lo suficientemente marcadas como para haberla hecho una vez mas una de las más cotizadas en la universidad, su piel blanca y porcelanizada era resaltada bellamente por el elegante vestido de tul color palo rosa que llevaba. No tenía mangas ni tiras, solo un fajín de color plomo que enmarcaba su cintura y una falda de color plomo más claro caía con simpleza por sobre los muslos de la chica sin llegar a la rodilla. Un par de tacones muy femeninos le daban ese toque especial, además llevaba los pendientes de su madre los mismos que la hacían sentir muy cerca de ella a pesar de no estar fisicamente.

Continuaba mirandose al espejo, se veia feliz, tanto como una niña ilusionada recordando la ocasión cuando Ranma le dijo hace años que se ve linda cuando sonrie y ella lo comprobó en su espejito de mano. Se miraba tan pequeña y tan adulta a la misma vez. No había cambiado tan drásticamente en estos años. Pero ya era una mujer hecha y derecha, de eso no había duda, su mirada decidida, sus gestos y facciones ya denotaban que había crecido en el momento menos pensado.

Acomodaba su corta melena deslizando sus manos por sobre su suave cuello. Cerró los ojos un momento recordando que los traviesos y atrevidos labios de ranma habian traspasado esa barrera haciendola descubrir sensaciones que hasta ahora desconocía. Humedeció sus labios abriendo los ojos profusamente sonrojada tratando de disipar esos recuerdos por el bien de la humanidad y mirando de nuevo el pequeño anillo de compromiso que ahora sentía que usaba por pura obligación y por apariencias. Suspiró mirando hacia su balcón y se llevó un susto de muerte dando un brinquito con las manos en el pecho al ver a su amor de siempre colgado de cabeza en su ventana observandola.

\- Vas a matarme Ranma, eso quieres? – Le reclamó acercándose a paso largo hasta él halandolo de la trenza provocando su caida al momento.

\- Auchhh! – Se quejaba el pelinegro sobando su cabeza – Siempre tan delicada Akane. Ni todo este tiempo te sirvió para ser más femenina! – Habló sin pensar.

\- Y a ti nadie te quita lo pervertido! Que haces metido por segunda vez en mi habitación!

Se miraron enfrentados volviendo a sentir ese placer inexplicable que les daba pelearse. Ambos tenían el ceño muy fruncido y las manos haciendo puños.

Se habían acercado demasiado. El bajó un poco la mirada hasta los labios tentadores de SU Akane, detestaba la idea de que Ryoga había borrado sus besos en este tiempo y estaba decidido a no permitirlo más.

Por su parte Akane no podía dejar de mirar embobada lo apuesto que ese hombre era, ni rastro del niño inocente que se fue. Mas alto, mas musculado y con un aspecto tan varonil que le hervia la sangre de solo pensar la cantidad de mujeres que debió haber tenido detrás de el en China, sin contar a su prometida oficial, Ukyo.

Ni cuenta se dieron cuando se habían colocado en la misma posición que la vez anterior. Ella casi chocando son su escritorio ligeramente arrimada en el y Ranma acorralándola como un cazador a su temerosa presa.

Ambos al mismo tiempo y como en un flash recordaron la locura que estuvo a punto de ocurrir en la madrugada si es que nadie los interrumpia. Asustados por esos sentimientos nuevos y nada santos fingieron demencia sentandose uno en cada esquina de la habitación.

\- Estás muy bonita Akane, digo, por el vestido… Tan elegante… Se debe a algo en especial? – Preguntaba avergonzado pero fingiendo seguridad absoluta el "nuevo y adulto" Ranma Saotome.

Akane reconociendo a kilometros ese rostro sonrojado rió para sus adentros y sin percatarse dio dos vueltas como niña pequeña mostrandole el modelito al enrojecido chico de la trenza – Mañana en el salón de las flores de loto habrá una gran fiesta para los graduados del Instituto, y que crees, en la ceremonia van a premiarme como la mejor igual que en el colegio! – La ojiverde reía emocionada y nerviosa. Aunque también secretamente necesitaba hacerle notar a su amado cretino lo bonita que seguía. Esa pequeña seguridad que mágicamente nos aparece cuando los ojos embobados de un ex se posan sobre nosotras. Disimulando bien, coqueteaba con una tímida sonrisa por su feliz logro académico.

Ranma la miró orgulloso de ella. Tuvo un impulso incontrolable de abrazarla, besarla, desordenar un poco aquella cama de esa habitación que conocía tan bien - Pero que rayos! - El ojiazul se abofeteaba mentalmente. Parece que las clases del viejo Fujitaka de nuevo estaban haciendo efecto en el. Y cómo no? Si tenía en frente a la única que lo hacía caer en ese estado.

Nervioso y temiendo dar un paso en falso con ella y arruinarlo todo, se le paró en frente y con un gesto de enamorado inigualable poco a poco extendió su mano para estrechar la de ella - Feee... felicitaciones Akane - Ranma la miró dudando un poco con la mano estirada.

Akane no podía creer aquel gesto por parte de su tormento. Es que tanto se había arrepentido por el contacto que hubo entre ellos la pasada noche? Ni siquiera se merecía un abrazo? Borrando su sonrisa poquito a poquito escondió la mirada bajo su cabello y estrechó su mano también como avergonzada por siquiera atreverse a pensar que ella podía "seducir" a Ranma.

Luego de unos breves segundos de silencio y todavía tomados de la mano Akane dijo como en tono de reproche - Seguramente conociste en esas tribus a mujeres espectacularmente hermosas verdad? Con ellas no se te hacía complicado un abrazo o un pequeño saludo.

Ranma atónito por lo que escuchó, fruncio en ceño y abrió un poco la boca. Definitivamente las mujeres son un mundo hasta ahora extraño para el, a pesar de durante muchos años haber tenido la capacidad de convertirse en una, todavía entenderlas era misión imposible.

En menos de un segundo se preguntó como es que Akane se molestaba si más bien las intenciones que el tenía eran de no provocar malos entendidos que los vuelvan a separar aunque eso implique reprimirse hasta explotar.

Akane al ver la mirada asustada de Ranma se enojó más refunfuñando en voz alta a la vez que retiraba su mano de la del pelinegro - Ah no, claaaro había olvidado a Ukyo. Se nota que la quieres, felicita a tu prometida de mi part...

Como por instinto o reflejo Ranma sintió la imperiosa necesidad de interrumpirla de la única forma que sabía. Impulsivo, brusco, decidido. Así era él.

De un solo tirón la pegó completamente a su cuerpo. Tanto que sus corazones latían en movimientos sincronizados.

Aunque solo la tenía rodeada por la cintura con el brazo derecho, ese solitario contacto de pieles los volvía locos.

Como siendo despertados por una descarga eléctrica se soltaron muy despacito sin decir una palabra. Ambos estaban perfectamente conscientes del torbellino emocional que sucedió la pasada noche. Nunca se dieron ni siquiera un beso, pero aquellas nacientes ganas de poseerse en todo sentido se podían percibir a leguas.

Se extrañaban en silencio con esa inocencia de niños enamorados deseando estar juntos a cada momento. Pero así también con temores y vergüenzas debían reconocer que una pequeña sensación llamada deseo se había manifestado entre ellos con solo tenerse cerca una vez mas. Como fue? Nadie sabe que pasó… Madurez quizás mezclada con un amor ganándole al tiempo? Quien sabe. Pero los dos sabían que el peligro acechaba con simplemente rozarse.

La peliazul reaccionaba aclarandose un poco la garganta - Te pregunté qué haces aquí Ranma, estoy algo ocupada como verás y quiero… quiero que… - A Akane se le acababan los argumentos por completo con solo sentir sobre ella esa profunda mirada azulada obligándola a convertir su discurso digno en incoherentes balbuceos.

Ranma solo la observaba apenas consciente de la situación. Acaso estaba loco? Será que Akane también sentía ese torbellino en el pecho tan solo estando allí con el? O definitivamente todo este enredo lo hizo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

– Si sigues mirándome así, juro que me lanzare por la ventana! – Dijo sin pensar la incómoda muchacha un poco sonrojada y provocando la risa de Ranma que estaba igual o mas tenso que ella.

\- Se que te debo muchisimas explicaciones Akane y las vas a tener como te lo prometí. Ya sabes lo más importante y es que no estoy casado, de ninguna manera! Y para probarte los motivos de mi ausencia hasta tengo documentos que me respaldan el explicarte por qué no pude regresar ni comunicarme. Vamos a hablar Akane y será mas pronto de lo que crees – Aseguraba el joven mirandola con decisión y acomodandole delicadamente un mechon de cabello detrás de la oreja de la pequeña Tendo.

Ella solo guardó silencio viéndolo con un gesto resentido. Cuantas explicaciones le debía! Giró los ojos y se volteó según ella ignorandolo para seguir arreglandose frente al espejo y sintió como Ranma volvió a tomarla del brazo pero esta vez con una suavidad unica y la direccionó hacia el.

Ranma tomó la mano izquiera de la chica con ambas manos y sin mirarla de los nervios sacó rapidamente algo de sus bolsillos y la amarró a la muñeca de su ex prometida.

\- Tenemos una promesa Akane, no lo olvides – Le dijo sonriendole con dulzura mientras se dirigía a la ventana para irse de la habitación – Vine con mamá. Debo hablar con tu padre y agradecerle por la hospitalidad para con ella, además de otras cosas.

Alarmada Akane pregunto – Que cosas?!

Ranma levantó su mano izquierda mostrándole una finísima cinta de color negra amarrada a su muñeca que tenía un colgante con un kanji escrito que por si solo no tenía ningun significado.

Akane lo miró arqueando una ceja y levantó también su muñeca izquierda fijándose bien el obsequio que le dió. Una muy delgada cintita de color blanco de donde pendia un colgante con otro kanji que asi mismo, solo no significaba nada. Pero al ver la pulserita de el y luego la de ella se percató que ambos caracteres unidos formaban la palabra "promesa".

Le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo y lo vio partir con el corazón latiendo al máximo.

-Es nuestra promesa – Dijo en un susurro sintiendo cosquillas en el estómago de esas tan dulcemente intensas que hasta provocan dolor.

En el piso de abajo la algarabía no se hizo esperar. Todo el mundo estaba preocupado por Nodoka ya que no llegó a dormir y ni siquiera había llamado a comunicar a la familia que estaba bien.

\- Mis queridas niñas, les agradezco tanto por preocuparse por mi - Decía la matriarca alegremente abrazando a Kasumi y alborotando un poco el cabello de Nabiki quien si sabía donde estaba la señora. No iba a contarle a nadie que se encontró con Ranma obviamente así que prefirió guardar silencio ante la preocupación de su hermana mayor y de Soun.

\- Querida Nodoka pase adelante, llega justo cuando íbamos a degustar unos panecillos que el Dr. Tofu muy amablemente nos obsequió en la mañana - La invitaba Tendo muy cordial a punto de cerrar la puerta de entrada.

\- Espere Soun. Hay alguien que desea hablarle pero creo que se le está haciendo un poco tarde. Mejor esperemos aden...

\- Buenos días - Una voz varonil más pulida que hace algunos años retumbo en las paredes de la morada familiar. La sonrisa de las hermanas lo decía todo. Soun completamente perplejo primero lo observó con un gesto exageradamente serio. Ranma hizo una reverencia de respeto ante el y el patriarca lo detuvo. El chico lo miró temiendo que lo correría de la casa en ese mismo momento por lo que ni siquiera permitió que lo salude como es debido. Hasta Nodoka y todos los presentes abrieron los ojos espectantes.

El rostro del hombre del bigote se ablando poco a poco dejando ver un brillo inusual e sus ojos.

\- Hijo mío.. Mi hijo! - Dijo con voz pausada y silente cerrando los ojos y dándole un sentido abrazo - Por qué demoraste hijo! La escuela te esperaba! Mi... mi hija... - Le susurró con la intención de que el solamente escuche - Ya es tarde - Concluyó el hombre apenado apretando los labios en un gesto de importencia. El joven al oir esto se descorazonó por completo. Y sus esperanzas? Y todo ese discurso de que iba a regresar por ella y lo lograría? Algo turbado pasó a la casa para charlar.

Nodoka pidió permiso para ir al tocador y en silencio subió a la habitación de Akane quien todavía dudaba si bajar o no y si enfrentaría la situación.

\- Tía sé que el está allí abajo charlando con la familia, justificandose, explicándose... a mí es la que le debe todas las explicaciones... A mí y sin embargo no me dice nada. Pero voy a bajar ahora mismo y tendrá que...

\- No mi niña, no. No es el momento. Deja que las cosas se calmen. Tu padre jamás verá con buenos ojos que una mujer a punto de casarse como tu, esté pidiéndole explicaciones a otro hombre que no sea su futuro esposo. No lo dificultes más querida. Soun quiere a Ranma como si fuera su propio hijo de eso no hay duda. Y ese resentimiento que guardaba en su contra pues estoy segura que hoy con las explicaciones de Ranma ya no estarán más.

\- Con más razón tía tengo que estar ahí!

\- Akane... TU YA NO ERES LA PROMETIDA DE MI HIJO - Le dijo con firmeza pero a la vez con cariño.

La chica sintió un dolor extraño en el corazón acompañado de deseos de llorar. Al verla así Nodoka le acarició el rostro - Aquellos impulsos de hacer las cosas a lo loco y con cabeza caliente son propios de la juventud. Pero tanto tú como Ranma deben aprender a enfrentar las consecuencias. Tu estás con Ryoga y el pues... Con la muchachita del restaurante - Suspiró agobiada. - Sé lo que les digo. Tomenlo con calma y no sean apresurados. Pero al final la que tendrá la última palabra serás tu mi niña. Me voy hija... me esperan abajo.

La mujer se retiró dejando a Akane más acongojada que antes. Es que no había manera alguna de volver a estar juntos sin herir a media humanidad. Decisión? La última palabra? De qué hablaba su tía? Con dolor de cabeza se sentó en su cama abrazando la almohada a contemplar nostálgica delgada pulsera.

Esa misma mañana, Ukyo miraba preocupada el cielo de la ciudad sin tener una sola noticia de su ahora prometido mientras abría su negocio. Suspirando triste acomodó la tolda del recibidor antes de disponerse a entrar.

\- Estás mas bonita que antes de irte - Una voz muy conocida la hacía volver a la realidad.

\- Ryoga! - La cocinerita corrió a los brazos de su amigo y saludándose como tenían por costumbre entraron al local de la muchacha para conversar.

...

Había pasado ya algún tiempo y la charla entre los Tendo y Saotome se había relajado más convirtiéndose en una conversación amistosa.

Soun había dejado más que claro que hasta el último momento esperó a Ranma, pero que al ocurrir toda esa confusión ya su hija estaba prometida a otra persona quien para colmo se había portado de mil estrellas con toda la familia en este tiempo. No le negó jamás su amistad, pero definitivamente era impensable siquiera mencionar la ruptura del compromiso de Akane para que regrese con el ojiazul.

Quizás eso pasaba "hasta en las mejores familias" y era común en esos tiempos, pero no en una familia tan conservadora como era la Tendo, exceptuando al maestro claro, la última palabra de Soun fue... no.

Entre abrazos y sonrisas se despedían para marcharse. Nabiki le dio un abrazo a Ranma y le dijo al oído - Tu la amas... Que importa si tu la amas! No eres un cobarde o sí? - Lo miró con una sonrisa desafiante. A Nabiki la vida le había enseñado que si uno no se pone en primer lugar a uno mismo, nadie lo hará. Entonces para qué pensar en el sufrimiento de todo el mundo si bien y ellos podían ser felices otra vez.

Ranma le correspondió la mirada con una sonrisa de medio lado - Cuento contigo? - Le preguntó

Nabiki solo sonrió y se volteó para entrar.

Ranma más decidido que nunca a luchar por lo que quiere sobre cualquier obstáculo, fijó su mirada en la habitación de su amada y acarició su pulsera - Es una promesa Akane. Es NUESTRA promesa.

 **Saluditooooos!**

 **Deliza22: Amiga de mi vida miiiil gracias por ese review tan bonito, me pone muy muy feliz el poder transmitirles emociones a través de mis loquitas historias, ayyy ami amaría decirte q me lo contaron xD pero bueno de eso ya hace muuuusho y pues no lo sabía en fin una historia enredadita de pies a cabeza, me pasó en el cole y quizás en algún momento me anime a un two shot de los hechos tal y como fueron sin desviarme a otra historia y que nazca un "Desde esa noche 2" ajajajaj te cuento que no he podido buscar el brochecito ami es que me mandaron lejos por el trabajo a supervisar un concierto TuT pero bueno lo pasé bonito jeje Es que hace unos meses me mudé dos veces y aún no deshago una cajita de mis chuches xD puede ser que allí :D Bueno ami me voy rapidito por que ya es la una de la madrugada y no he actualizado T.T pensé que era lunes buaaa esq no trabajé lunes ni martes x eso estoy perdida q horrors jeje besotes mi amiga moxaaa :D**

 **Frankie Marín San: Hola amigo! Ps la verdad Ranma se lo llevaría de largo a Ryoga y si tengo pensada una escenita de esas pero ya para uno de los epis finales ya cuando todo se descubra :D Y pues tal como se llama el capítulo de hoy, pase lo que pase tienen una promesa awww :) besos!**

 **Eliza Tendo: Amiga linda como vas? Gracias por siempre dejar tu huellita en mi historia me pone muy contenta :D Te mando besos y un Ranma bien guapo jejeje**

 **Elisa Lucia V2016: Mi Eli te extrañaba montones y milloneeees :D Que linda amo como te pones al día jejej pues razón todo esto es muuuy romántico pero la realidad de quererse sin importar compromisos o personas o sentimientos ajenos es un poco diferente y es lo que quiero reflejar un poquitititito aquí de ahí en más se viene puro amorrrr y enredos jeje. Gracias por tus lindas palabras como siempre animandome amiga querida. Besitos!**

 **Yram: Awww amiga bella! Me mataste con esa estrofa :'D sabes que me recordaste a Romeo Santos en: "Enseñame a olvidar, si todavía me amas, seré tu angelito aunque la boda sea mañana". (Inserte grito aquí) Aiiisss es q me encanta! Mezclaste mis ficsitos locos jejejee ya viene la aparición estelar del dichoso sobrecito amiga aunque el drama venga con el xD bueno no mucho ;)**

 **Frankie Marin San: Amigo eres Tu? O alguien tiene tu seudónimo también?**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Amiga mia miita mia xD Te extrañoooo T.T Gracias por siempre estar aquí apoyándome :') Aii la tensión la tensioooon esa línea pequeñitititita entre lo correcto pero insatisfactorio y lo incorrecto y suculento :v ajaajaj vamos a ver cuanto más aguantan este apasionado parcito. Tantas cosas contenidas a lo largo de este tiempo que solo con mirarse ya terminan de luna de miel xD Estaba viendo el capítulo de "Las vacaciones de verano de Gosunkugi" en japonés y definitivamente según mi criterio es el capi en el que se siente su necesidad por estar el uno al lado del otro. Tan beshooo! Una tía una vez me dijo: Pero si solo son Muñecos... y casi le saco un ojo ajajaja o será que el universo es normal y nosotros estamos locos jeje pero como nos encanta xD Un abrazote mega pandoso amiga mía y ya hay que ir haciendo la lista de invitados a nuestro cumple desde ya xD un fiestón por todo lo alto!**

 **Litapaz: Amiiii no odies a Uchancita jeje no, mejor si, es que va a ponerse peor muajajaja (risa maleeefica xD) Pero van a pasar cosas que uff te sorprenderán amiga, bueno para nadie es secreto que una mujer enamorada y despechada como Ukyo es capaz de hacer muuuchas cosas para quedarse con el hombre macho alfa dominante que creen suyo xD Besotes amiga linda muak!**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Mi Esme boniiita como estás :D Yo super super feliz por tenerte aquí una actualización más :D Pido disculpas por el retrasito es que me olvidé que hoy es miércoles la verdad pensé que era otro día xD un espanto xD Pero bueno aii el amor el amor de nuestros incomprendidos, en este capi entendemos mejor el por qué de la negativa de ambas familias a que regresen a ser novios o prometidos, los japoneses cuidan mucho su honor y el qué dirán no les gusta llamar la atención nunca imagínate como llamaría la atención Akane dejando a Ryoga por Ranma waaa por eso tienen que encontrar la forma de ser felices aww besotes amiga mía! Muak!**

 **Haruri Saotome: Mi Haruu viste que dije que los recompensaría jejeje viene una dosis de amorcito en cada capítulo ya que ahora si están juntos otra vez y hay que aprovechar eso :D Aunque como soy yo el drama no tarda en aparecer, ya hoy asomó las orejas por allí jejeje. Muak!**

 **Bely Pendragon: Jajajajaja siii amiga vuelven recargados y sin máscaras xD esta vez tendrán que luchar y luchar en serio por estar juntos sobre todo con lo que se viene waaa no aún, pero prontito, por ahora suframos con el sobre jeje muak!**

 **Guest: Uuyy :D Gracias jeje**

 **Ninna Tendo: Amigaaa te guardé un pinchito jejejeje Te gustó la promesa amiga? Y el símbolo de su amor aww una pulserita, aiii si te contara el anécdota que tengo sobre las dichosas pulseritas :') quizás me anime pronto y haga una pequeña historia de tooodos esos recuerdos locos por allí o los siga transformando en ficsitos fragmento a fragmento, como un rompecabezas :) Besos enormes amiga gracias por estar aquí :D**

 **Rosefe-123: Amiga lindaaa :D me encantó que te haya gustado el reencuentro y te gustó la promesa? Ah el sobre ya viene con sus malévolos planes jeje prontito :D**

 **Paula: Amigaaa :D y todo lo que a Ukyo le falta por hacer uuuf, mujer enamorada es de temer y bueno fuera enamorada, está obsesionada, nadie que ama obliga a nada y Ryoga y Uchan se las traen ya verás el siguiente episodio. Estos son como los avances jejeje muaaak!**

 **Amigos miiiosss si se me ha pasado algún review mil disculpas de nueeevo la página no muestra los reviews y al correo me llegan super tarde y no de todos :(**

 **Qué será el sobrecito que seraaa pues no puedo adelantarles amigos jeje solo sabrán que Akane debe aprender a confiar en Ranma y no equivocarse como ya lo hizo.**

 **Mis disculpas el retraso xD pero olvidé que era miércoles T.T bueno amigos me voy corriendo a publicar y no se duerman pliiis mis lectores nocturnitos ya llego, ya llego xD**

 **SK47**


	11. Amigo

**Buen fin de semana mis amigos! Volvemos con un intrigoso capítulo de nuestro fic 'A escondidas'. Sabremos por fin de qué trata ese dichoso sobre que parece que traerá algunos problemitas por allí. Continuamos! :D**

 ***Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi***

 **11\. Amigo**

Parecía el abrazo más largo del mundo, como si no se hubieran visto en muchos años y si cualquier extraño veía de lejos aquella demostración de afecto seguramente pensaría que eran una pareja de novios muy cariñosa.

El chico de la bandana le dio un beso sonoro a la pequeña cocinera de okonomiyakis en la frente - Eres una ingrata! Pensé que eras mi mejor amiga y de pronto me entero que viajaste tan lejos por esa llamada que le hiciste a Akane y ni siquiera me trataste bien - Ryoga fingia enfado volteándose con los brazos cruzados dándole la espalda a su amiga.

\- Con que esas tenemos no? Pues entonces yo también estoy molestísima por que me enteré por la señora Nadeshiko que aquí el joven se casa con Akane en Noviembre y que yo sepa, nadieee me ha venido a pedir que sea la madrina - Ukyo también se volteó con un gesto de niña mimada insuperable siendo interrumpido por un coro de carcajadas que soltó gracias a las cosquillas que Ryoga le hizo.

\- Suelta Ryoga! Suelta! - Reía la castaña forcejeando con el muchacho, sin saber en que momento caminaron hacia el bote de basura y ella quedó aprisionada entre este y los brazos del joven del colmillo. Se miraron por un segundo cuando el carraspeo de alguien los alertó de la situación comprometedora en la que estaban.

\- Ejmmm ejmm Yo… - Habló Genma - Me voy Ukyo, está claro que mi hijo no vendrá y yo debo ir a buscar a mi esposa a casa. Gracias por tu hospitalidad. Hasta luego.

\- Señor Genma tanto tiempo! Saludó Ryoga sorprendido y algo preocupado por la presencia del hombre. Todo parecía indicar que su tiempo de paz al lado de su adorada Akane llegó a su fin con un Saotome cerca. Pero prefirió no apresurarse y estar tranquilo suponiendo cualquier cosa, menos que Ranma regresó.

El hombre del turbante esbozó una sonrisa fingida. El chico perdido ya no le estaba dando tan buena espina. Primero se mete con Akane como quien no rompe un plato quitándole SU dojo! Ah y la mano de Akane a su hijo, claro. Y ahora estaba rondando muy sospechosamente a su actual nuerita. No iba a permitir que le quite SU cadena de restaurantes exitosos! No, no, quise decir que no iba a permitir que le vuelva a quitar su prometida a su adorado hijito.

\- Señor Genma yo… Necesito hablar con Ranma. Le hice un regalo muy grande y para poder hacerlo efectivo tiene que estar conmigo cuando vayamos a firmar.

\- A firmar? - Genma y Ryoga preguntaron a la misma vez desconociendo por completo a qué se estaba refiriendo Ukyo quien dijo - Pasemos al restaurante, hablemos de eso señor Genma. Seré breve no lo distraere mucho tiempo.

Los tres estaban reunidos en la mesa más grande del restaurante cuando Ukyo habló - Ahora soy… Soy la prometida oficial de su hijo Ranma y como tal nos casaremos pronto. Eso lo convierte automáticamente en el dueño de todo lo mío.

A Genma le aparecieron símbolos de yenes en los ojos, casi hasta olvida que ya no podía convertirse en panda y tuvo todas las intenciones de ponerse a babear - U..Uk..kyo qque quieres decir…

\- Mientras Ranma dormía en el avión yo puse en el bolsillo de su pantalón un sobre con una notita donde le decía que tengo una sorpresa que darle con mucho amor y que lo citaba el lunes en la mañana en la notaría de Nerima - La chica respiró hondo - Voy a poner a nombre de Ranma absolutamente toda mi cadena de restaurantes incluidas las que pienso abrir en China y Hong Kong en un futuro. Oiga qué le pasa!

Genma se abalanzó a abrazar a su "hija" llorando según el, conmovidísimo - Hija mía, mi nuera querida! La madre de mis nietos y abuela de mis bisnietos! Traeré a Ranma lo más pronto posible hijita. Seguramente con lo descuidado que es ni siquiera ha leído la nota que le dejaste. Bueno chicos.. sigan, sigan en lo que estaban, jajaja, ay estos jóvenes tan vitales, ahora si me voy a casa! Adioooos - Y dejando una estela de humo se fue volando a casa de su esposa. Iba pensando en el camino que qué rayos importaba el hecho que Ukyo esté cerca de otros hombres si ya habían papeles por firmar esperando en una notaría. Si se casaban o no pues ya no era su problema al existir un documento firmado que avale a Ranma como el dueño de todo. Ya luego se ocuparía de lavarle el cerebro a su hijo para que acuda a ese encuentro y después de eso reír, bailar y vivir su vida por los siglos de los siglos nadando en dinero. Ah claro… con su amada esposita Nodoka, de todas maneras ella era dueña de una casa en el corazón de Nerima, y pues otra posesión a nadie le caería mal.

…

Ryoga permanecía con gesto enojado sentado en el restaurante. Rompió el incómodo silencio preguntando - Estás segura Ukyo?

\- Ay Ryoga tu sabes que el dinero a mi jamás me ha interesado y si Ranma trabaja conmigo pues…

\- No me refiero a eso! - Dijo algo alterado ante la mirada asombrada de la chica - Quiero decir si… Estás segura de casarte con Ranma… Tu… Lo amas?

Ukyo lo miró con una ceja levantada - Estás escuchándote Ryoga? Cómo vas a preguntarme eso? No importa nada! Absolutamente nada! Solo que él cumpla conmigo como lo dijo ante todos en China! Que cumpla con la palabra que su padre le dió al mío hace más de 20 años! No se si aún no lo captas bien. Ranma está de regreso… No hay que ser un genio para saber detrás de quién va a pasar todo este tiempo hasta que ustedes se casen.

Ryoga puso una cara de comprensión tardía. Exactamente la misma que puso hace años cuando la castaña le propuso ayudarla para que los ex prometidos entren al túnel del amor perdido y así separarlos para siempre.

\- Akane no… No me haría eso Ukyo… Ella lo odia me lo ha dicho muchísimas veces! Ella lo odia y…

\- Y ella te ama? - Preguntó de contado Ukyo - Solo si me dices que ella te ama pues podemos confiarnos por el hecho de que ella odie a Ranchan.

Ryoga la miró remordido respondiéndole con frialdad - Akane me ama a mi con la misma intensidad con la que Ranma te ama a ti - Espetó mirando al piso.

\- Duele verdad? - Preguntó Ukyo - Somos lo suficientemente inteligentes para saber que en esta historia los únicos que se aman son ellos y eso no ha cambiado a pesar de los años. Ranma tuvo razones muy poderosas para no regresar Ryoga y a estas alturas Akane ya debe saberlas. No te asombres si cuando llegues a visitarla a su casa te recibe con el típico "Tenemos que hablar".

Ryoga se rascaba la barbilla apretando los dientes y mirando a un punto fijo pensando en que actitud poner ante la derrota inminente - Ukyo no! El no puede llegar a derrumbar un casi matrimonio! En noviembre me caso por el amor de dios!

\- Pues entonces hazme el favor de por primera vez en tu vida dejar el altruismo a un lado y pensar en tu felicidad. La amas? Lucha por ella! No importa los medios Ryoga… sino el objetivo final. No lo olvides.

…

…

Akane hace mucho dejó de escuchar ruidos abajo y consideró prudente bajar a ver si sondeaba un poco a sus hermanas sobre qué es lo que habían hablado con Ranma. No dejaba de mirar su pulserita sonriendo contenta pero su rostro se ensombrecía de solo pensar en que el tiempo corría. Noviembre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y ya hasta se había hecho la primera prueba del vestido. Las invitaciones estaban a punto de ser impresas y ese anillo ahogando su dedo la hacían perderse en un enorme "Y ahora qué hago".

Se arrodilló en el piso resoplando con tristeza cuando de pronto un sonidito muy conocido para sus oídos la hizo sonreír. Escuchó el crujido de su balcón de madera. Absolutamente nadie más que Ranma subía por la ventana o el techo a su habitación.

Se encontraba dándole la espalda al balcón así que no lo vió entrar solo lo oyó. - Pensé que no iba a verte más hoy - Dijo ilusionada y con una enorme sonrisa se dió la vuelta para encararlo llevándose el susto de su vida al ver a Ryoga allí parado - Sorpresa! - Él le dijo.

Al principio Akane no reaccionó pero parpadeó dos veces y muy molesta le reclamó - No vuelvas a hacer eso Ryoga! La próxima entra por la puerta y espera a que te anuncien como la gente normal!

\- Cariño! No pensé que te enfadara tanto! Yo solo quería… saludarte - Ryoga la notó demasiado extraña para su gusto - Por cierto, a quién le dijiste que no ibas a ver más?

Akane palideció y en menos de un segundo volvió a hincarse de rodillas según ella buscando algo - A..a.. un papel importante que perdí.. Ya sabes que a veces hablo con las cosas je je je - Reía nerviosa

\- Y lo encontraste entonces? - Preguntó el muchacho con algunas nacientes dudas.

La ojiverde se sentía la peor de las mentirosas, sin saber a ciencia cierta que estaba haciendo se agachó lo más que pudo y metió su brazo casi que topando la pared de su cuarto chocando sus dedos con lo que parecía un papel grueso. Agradeciendo su buena suerte lo sacó de allí- Mira! Es este! - Era un sobre. Se lo enseñó al chico del lado donde se escribe y él muy claramente alcanzó a leer que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la nota de la que Ukyo estaba hablando.

\- Ahhh, este papel, déjame verlo - Él lo tomó entre sus manos sin saber muy bien qué hacer con el objeto. Definitivamente ser el villano no era lo suyo.

De pronto una luz lo alumbró… Cómo era posible que ese sobre esté en la habitación de su prometida y debajo de tan grande mueble! Acaso hubo allí algún tipo de encuentro? No se aguantó mas y preguntó sin rodeos - Ha venido Ranma por aquí?

Akane se tensó hasta la última hebra de su azulado cabello - R..r..an.. No… Pp… Es… Por qué tendría que venir ese cretino? - Dijo fingiendo muy bien pero siendo delatada por el temblor en sus labios - Supe que llegó a Japón pero es todo… Ni que me importara...

Ryoga asintió sintiéndose furioso. Le mentía y lo sabía. Tenía la prueba en sus manos y ella se lo estaba negando en su cara. Ukyo se lo advirtió y era el momento de seguirles el juego - Mi viejo amigo Ranma! - sonrió - Lo he echado muchísimo de menos! Ahhh mi amigo! Mi buen hermano! Lo buscaré! El y Ukyo deben ser los padrinos de la boda no es cierto querida? - La miraba acorralada.

\- Ah… pues… si tu lo dices - Murmuró fingiendo despreocupación.

En ese momento y al sentirse así de burlado sintió la imperiosa necesidad de contarle lo del sobre, lo del famoso regalo que Ukyo quería hacerle a su casi esposito. Quería gritarle a los cuatro vientos que Ranma era igual o más interesado que su desvergonzado padre. No le bastó un dojo y ahora iba por un conjunto de restaurantes. Pero luego pensó en la malvada calma de Ukyo y se serenó. Si se lo decía no iba a creerselo. Si lo dejaba allí para que lea la prueba del puño y letra de la chica Kuonji lo más probable era que piense que Ukyo era una tramposa traicionera que se fingió su amiga para viajar hasta China y conseguir lo que quería, así que esa nota bien y podía ser mentira.

Realmente no sabía que hacer. Así que disimuladamente guardó la nota en su bolsillo e hizo como que no sucede nada.

\- Emmm pues yo vine a recoger mi traje para el baile de mañana. Estoy tan orgulloso de tu premiación en la ceremonia, lástima que sea un evento privado pero en el baile lo pasaremos genial cierto amor? - Quiso acercarse a ella para besarla pero la ojiverde se puso la mano sobre los labios y dijo un sonoro NO!

Ryoga la miró confundido - Qué sucede Akane?

\- Mis padres… eh… Quise decir mi padre! Están todos aquí y no es correcto. Anda entiéndelo - Le habló con más cariño. No quería despreciarlo de esa manera pero lo cierto es que no tenía ni medio gramo de ganas de ser besada por su futuro esposo. El que ella misma había escogido impulsivamente.

Akane sin tener de otra le dió el traje al muchacho y lo convenció para que se vaya pronto. Él no era idiota. Sospechaba ahora más que nunca de lo que Ukyo le había alertado.

Se despidió de ella y de dos saltos bajó de aquella habitación. Akane lo miró irse y cerró la ventana por si se le ocurría volver.

Iba caminando por apenas una calle más adelante de la casa Tendo encerrado en sus pensamientos con rumbo hacia donde Ukyo para decidir al fin lo que harían con ese sobre que ahora poseía o si solamente lo destruiría cuando un fuerte remezón que lo dejó sin aire lo obligó a caer al piso. Todavía confundido miró para arriba y lo vio, su peor pesadilla parada en frente de el y más que dispuesto a pelear.

Ranma lo había visto de lejos bajando de la habitación de Akane. No pudo contenerse en lo más mínimo y corrió a darle el encuentro saludándolo con un certero golpe en el estómago.

Todo lo hablado con Ukyo en la mañana estaba surtiendo un magnífico efecto e hizo lo que jamás pensó y por supuesto no sentía. Pero conocía el corazón de Ranma y sabía que con esta acción lo desarmaria.

\- Amigo mío! Mi hermano! - El chico cerdo se levantó del piso y lo abrazó llorando - Mi hermano! Volviste! Tengo tanto que contarte! Ven! Vamos a ver a Ukyo tenemos mucho de qué hablar! - Estos exagerados gestos de hermandad absoluta confundieron demasiado a Ranma quien caminaba donde Ukyo casi hasta sintiéndose culpable.

La puerta del Uchans se cerró y entre la cocinera y Ryoga se dedicaron a decirle cuánto lo habían extrañado y sobre todo Ukyo contándole un cuento de hadas sobre el gran amigo casi hermano que Ryoga era ya que durante toda la ausencia de Ranma únicamente se dedicó a defenderlo y solo aceptó casarse con Akane cuando lo creían casado en China. Bueno, esto no era mentira pero le dieron un toque victimizado a Ryoga que a Ranma no le quedó más remedio que disculparse por el golpe y sentirse como una basura por querer arrebatarle a Akane.

Más tarde, Genma volvió a la casa junto a su esposa y su hijo y después de una buena golpiza propinada por su delicada mujercita indefensa al fin fue aceptado de nuevo en el hogar. Mientras sus padres se reconciliaban Ranma salió a dar un paseo para despejar su mente, estaba tan decidido, tan convencido de que Ryoga era un traidor mal amigo pero no supo en qué momento de la historia habían quedado como hermanos reconciliados y hasta lo habían elegido como padrino de la boda de la mujer que ama. Los pensamientos del chico de la trenza justo ahora eran un dilema completo. Entre paso y paso, automáticamente sus pies lo llevaron a la casa Tendo como siempre sucedía y se percató que había alguien en la entrada. Se sentía mal, a fin de cuentas Ryoga siempre había sido su amigo. Se detuvo para mirar si era él quien estaba en la casa. Vió que aquella persona ya se retiraba. Impactado quedó al descubrir que se trataba de Ukyo. Sin esperar demasiado escaló hacia la habitación de Akane sin darse cuenta que era observado por un par de ojos cafés muy muy curiosos - Te lo apuntaré en la cuenta Ranma - Nabiki sonrió metiéndose a la casa.

Al entrar al cuarto de la peliazul la vió sentada en su cama mirando al piso con la mirada llorosa.

\- Vete Ranma - Sin siquiera mirarlo sabía que era el esta vez sin lugar a equivocarse.

El azabache tuvo un mal presentimiento. Ukyo saliendo y Akane renuente, definitivamente algo pasó - Que sucedió Akane? - Preguntó alarmado pero al no obtener respuesta de ella se sentó en la cama junto a la muchacha.

\- Es Ukyo… - Le dijo aún sin mirarlo - Estaba enfadada con ella, muy enojada, hasta me atreví a pensar cosas horribles soy una tonta! Como no recordé que ella me llamó a contarme de ti para que regrese contigo y le dije que no me interesaba... Fui yo misma la que le dió vía libre para estar a tu lado Ranma hasta le dije que si dejabas a tu supuesta esposa espero que le cumplas a ella! Soy un desastre… Como pude! … Ella es mi amiga y además será tu esposa. Ryoga será el mío! De qué promesa hablamos! Esto ya no es un juego de niños como antes. Uchan está feliz y no paraba de agradecerme que según ella fui yo quien la animé a quedarse contigo. Cuál es la promesa Ranma! De qué estamos hablando! - Decía llorando tomando entre sus dedos la pulserita china que Ranma le dió.

El ojiazul permanecía inmóvil junto a Akane sin saber que decir. Y como siempre dijo lo más poco oportuno - Ryoga estuvo conmigo hace rato y… también me agradeció por poder estar a tu lado Akane. Es… es una maldita trampa! No se cómo ni por qué o es que así lo quiero creer! Pero a mi solo me importa el aquí y el ahora. No el futuro ni el con quién - La tomó suavemente de la barbilla aún arrodillado junto a ella quien estaba sentada en la cama - No hemos hecho nada malo Akane - Continuaba acariciando el rostro de la peliazul limpiando ligeramente las lágrimas que por el corrían. - Mírame - Le pidió casi como en una exigencia - Te mentiría si te negara que me muero por quitar toda huella de tristeza de tus labios. No pienses cosas equivocadas de mi, no quiero ser imprudente pero te lo tengo que decir. Pensamos en todo el mundo, en la felicidad de todos, pero siendo egoístas por una vez y pensando en mi, te diría que me muero por probar una vez más ese sabor que me… - Comenzó a acariciar con la punta de los dedos la boca de la chica quien poco a poco dejaba de llorar y cerraba los ojos lentamente - No llores mi chiquilla terca - Le susurró al oído y muy lentamente la besó en la mejilla - Sonríe, que debes estar hermosa para mañana. Te veías tan bonita en ese vestido - Ella lo miró sonriendo limpiándose las lágrimas que todavía quedaban.

\- Que tonto eres Ranma - Le habló con cariño - Ni siquiera me importa ese dichoso baile mucho menos ahora. Ya anocheció, mejor vete, nuestro destino está escrito, como dijo tía Nodoka por tantas decisiones impulsivas no podemos hacerle daño a dos personas que nos quieren tanto a ambos, sin contar a mi familia, qué pensará mi padre! Ya no debes estar aquí en cualquier momento puede subir alguien y…

\- Akane voy a entrar ahora!

Una voz del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación dijo esto dejándolos congelados.

...

Continuará

...

 **Saluditoooos!**

 **Bely Pendragon: Mi Belu! Sabes que amo tus reviews :D mil gracias por siempre dejarme tu huellita, estoy en espera con ansias y pánico xD de tu siguiente historia cruel T.T Ahora veremos cómo salen de esta el par de NO infieles jejeje... Ya en ese caso si igualito y van a pensar mal de una vez le estamparia un besote a Ranma jaajajaj**

 **ELISA LUCIA V2016: Muchiiiisima buena vibra para tus estudios amiga hermosa! Te extrañaré estas semanas pero sé que el estudio es primero ;) Cuídate ami y espero te pongas al día prontito jeje besooote!**

 **Ninna Tendo: Oooh amiga siento lo de tu equipo pero bueno, llegar a la final está super. Acá en mi país somos más futboleros. Yo soy super hincha de un equipo de la costa uuuf y cuando quedamos campeones hasta voy con mis hermanos a dar la vuelta por el estadio y todo jaja luego a celebrar a la avenida más grande de la ciudad cantando y gritando como niño xD ajajaj ejemmm ejjjmm.. Volviendo al fic ejejej algo algooo se cocina entre okonomiyakis xD besos ami!**

 **Frankie Marin San: Así mismo son las promesas de amor** **es difíciles amigo aww q romanticamente imposible T.T Gracias por tu review ami :) Un abrazo gigante!**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Amiga hermosa golpeala con confianza ajajaja T.T solo muñecos ni que fueran Lucy y Jack jajajajaja aii las pulseritas las pulseriiitas xD la diferencia es que aquí tienen un colgantito como un dije y en la vida real solo eran aritos de plástico finitiiitas la mía blanca y la otra negra, pasaban desapercibidas por el mismo hecho de ser a escondidas jeje x-) Y la suegris Nodoka no deja que los pobres muchachos descarguen tanto amorsss xD que horror jeje por cierto ya estoy sintiendo la abstinencia de Apx2 T.T waa.. volveré a leer Hasta que pasó, me anima hasta en los peores momentos amiga :D un besote muaaa!**

 **Litapaz: Hola mi ami linda :D y ahora me imagino que quieres quemar a Ryoga y Ukyo jejeje andan de chantajistas emocionales xD El jueves viene premio para tu kokorito jjjj. Abrazo amiga :***

 **Yram: Ese es el ánimo amiga! :D pobrecitos todo se les pone en contra y como son buenas personas se quieren aprovechar haciéndolos sentir culpables T.T pero bueno el capi que viene espero te guste mucho ;)**

 **Guest: NO MOLESTES RUSO!**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Mi Pau :D algo algo se está cocinando por allí con los villanitos. Aparte que Ryoga recién está aprendiendo como ser malo, veamos si a la larga supera a su maestra o le gana su conciencia. Besotes amiga mía!**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Recargado y enamorado volvió nuestro galán jejeje pero como siempre todo el mundo se la quiere poner difícil. Gracias por leerme capítulo a capítulo mi Esme te mando un abrazo enorme y de nuevo gracias por los ánimos, lectores como tu nos ayudan a mejorar siempre para darles una mejor historia ;D**

 **Rosefe-123: Y el sobre justo tuvo que caer en las manos más resentidas. Ryoga... Seguro no hará nada bueno con el amiga, pero todavía falta un poquito para que reaparezca... Vamos por un poco de amor y luego mas drama jeje besos!**

 **Haruri Saotome: Amiga bella :D Antes de hacerlos sufrir por el sobre les voy a regalar unas pequeñas dosis de amor jeje, de ahí si agárrense fuerte que viene drama del bueno jejeje el sobrecito reaparecerá por el capi 14 más o menos, creo... Mucho spoiler jjjj besotes! Muak!**

 **Saludiiiitos enormes a Deliza22 mi ami besha que manda mi inspiración a andar en bicicleta ajajaj. Amiga te tengo una surprise xD** **espeeeero de corazón que te funcione el enlace :D Hay que unirlo, es todo juntito pero me lo eliminaron por eso lo reescribi así y ponle la O que le falta a facebok jeje**

 **https**

 **:/**

 **/**

 **m.**

 **facebok.**

 **com/photo.**

 **php?fbid=1759314867716599 &id=100009143097229&set=a.1410773829237373.1073741827.100009143097229&source=48**

 **Gracias mis amigos por el apoyo y la acogida que ha tenido este ficsito, ahora viene un poquito de paz pero de allí si comienza de nuevo el torbellino dramático xD**

 **Nos leemos el miércoles y siento el retraso de la semana pasada TuT**

 **Ahora suframos un poco porque van a descubrirlos con las manos en la masa xD será? O qué pasará? Los espero la próxima semana mis lectores. Besos!**

 **SK47**


	12. En la oscuridad

**Feliiiz mitad de semana amigos! Llegamos con una actualización más, una pequeña recompensa por tanta incertidumbre y suspenso dramático jeje... Dije pequeña... xD la completa viene después ;)**

 **Comenzamos :D**

 *****Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi*****

 **12\. En la oscuridad**

\- Akaneeee…. - Se escuchó la voz de Nabiki fuera de la habitación.

Por poco y sufren un ataque al corazón al verse descubiertos y todavía por quién!

Akane con la voz temblorosa le respondió muy alterada tratando de sacar a Ranma por la ventana aunque lo tenga que lanzar - Na.. Nasumi… Digo, Nabiki q..que sucede!?

Nabiki trataba de callar sus carcajadas retorciendose detrás de la puerta, fingió seriedad - Vamos a los baños públicos hermana, Kasumi, papá y yo… El maestro salió hace rato y dudo que regrese, volveremos en unas horas - Apegó su oído lo más que pudo a la puerta para escuchar las reacciones y solo se oía un lijero forcejeo - Vaya… No pueden esperar a que los dejemos solos - Pensó riendo para sus adentros.

\- Está bien hermana... Ehhh v..vayan, vayan tranquilos adiós! Adiós!

Nabiki iba a irse pero quiso jugar una broma más, de golpe giró de nuevo la manija de la puerta de la habitación, de a propósito la hizo sonar fuerte pero nunca la empujó solo abrió la cerradura - Ah! Akane iba a entrar a buscar mi jabón pero ya recordé que lo tiene Kasumi, bueno adioooos - Y bajó sin poder más con la risa.

Akane y Ranma estaban en completo shock, sobre todo nuestra ojiverde que temblaba más pálida que si hubiera visto un fantasma. Por poco y los descubrían! Qué clase de malévola jugada del destino y de su hermana fué esa! Todo era terror en la habitación hasta que Ranma sospechó que la genial Nabiki Tendo estaba de su lado.

\- Agáchate idiota! No hagas ruido que te pueden ver por la ventana! - Exclamaba la asustada joven empujando a Ranma al suelo para evitar que lo vieran.

Se escondieron hasta que la puerta del patio de la casa se cerró y no hubo más moros en la costa. Parecían un par de chiquillos amenazados por sus travesuras huyendo para no ser reprendidos.

\- Vete! Vete! Vete! Ranma sal de aquí! - Rogaba la muchacha completamente presa del pánico - Sal ahora! Antes que se les ocurra volver!

\- No me iré Akane! Cálmate por favor o te daré de verdad una razón para preocuparte! - Amenazó el chico con un pequeño toque de seducción en su voz. Sonrió jugando con sus dedos y miró todo a su alrededor - Mmm, creo que voy a tomar una siesta, es tarde y estoy muy cansado como para irme - Con toda la soltura del universo Ranma se recostó a un lado de la cama de la asustada chica poniendo ese gesto despreocupado que a ella la sacaba tanto de quicio, las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Perdón? - Akane lo miró con un tic nervioso en su frente y gesto amenazante mientras se acercaba a el con todas las intenciones de mandarlo a volar, cuando de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Una pequeña falla eléctrica en el vecindario dejó en tinieblas a algunas casas incluída la de la familia Tendo.

Akane al perder casi que por completo la visibilidad, tropezó con su propia alfombra y cayó sobre Ranma entre la cama y la pared.

Las escasas estrellas, la cómplice luna y el brillo de los ojos de ambos fueron la única luz que necesitó esa noche para volverse perfecta.

…

En otro lugar de la ciudad:

\- Viste la cara de Ranma cuando le dije que su casi hermano, su mejoooor amigo - Decía la joven cocinera con sarcasmo puro - Lloraba en silencio por el amor no correspondido de Akane pero que tu solo te dedicaste a defenderlo a capa y espada todos estos años Jajajaja - Ukyo comentaba con una copa de sake en la mano dándole un sorbo grande - Espera! Espera Ryoga, esa no fue la mejor parte! Recuerdas cuando casi hasta llora recordando su amistad de tantos años que poco nos faltó para poner música de fondo y todo jajajaja

Ryoga la miraba admirado también con algunas copas encima ya - Eres increíble Ukyo, aunque te parezca mentira yo todas esas cosas las decía en serio. Somos rivales pero…

\- Pero nada nada nada! Acaso quieres que Akane te plante faltando tan poco tiempo para el matrimonio eh? Quieres eso? Mejor celebremos ahora que todo va bien. Mañana tienes el baile de graduación y qué mejor broche de oro a semejante cita romántica que terminen en la habitación - Gritaba Ukyo deshinibida casi completamente.

\- Já! Queee habitación ni que nada! Si en la mañana fui y entré a su cuarto según yo para darle una sorpresa y por poco me saca un ojo - Confesaba Ryoga nada avergonzado por la valentía aparente que otorga el alcohol.

\- No no no… No es eso! Es que tú no sabes seducir a una mujer como se debe - Replicó Ukyo - No lo sabes eres muy inocente amigo jaja!

\- Ah nooo? Y tú si te lograste llevar al graaan Ranma Saotome a donde quieres en tanto tiempo que estuvieron solos en China? O tampoco sabes seducir a un hombre como se debe?

Como impulsada por un resorte Ukyo saltó de su asiento golpeando con ambas manos la mesa quedándose apoyada en ella - Me estás desafiando? ES ESO!

Ryoga imitó su gesto solo que al golpear la mesa quebró la botella de sake que ya estaba casi vacía y por poco se cae de lado - Pues qué crees! Si! Te estoy desafiando!

Gruñían disgustados mirándose fijamente presos de aquellos ánimos revolucionados.

...

...

No podían dejar de mirarse, de extrañarse aunque se tenían a solo centímetros de distancia, no querían moverse y ni siquiera respirar, sabían que solo bastaba un movimieno equivocado para que él o ella o los dos acabaran con este momento tan esperado.

Akane tenía sus dos manos apoyadas al pecho de Ranma, con sus dedos podía palpar claramente el movimiento exageradamente acelerado de su corazón, dió un ligero respingo al percatarse que Ranma había colocado sus manos muy cerca de su pequeño ombligo a manera de barrera quizás sorprendido por su tropiezo. En un ligero movimiento inconsciente el azabache deslizó lentamente sus tibias y fuertes manos por todo el contorno de la cintura de Akane quien no pudo evitar sentir como toda su piel se erizaba por aquella leve caricia. Se limitó a sentir, no se movió, no se inmutó, solo se dejó ir.

Ranma entrelazaba sus manos por detrás de la espalda de la joven haciendo una ligera presión sobre ella para que deje de apoyarse en sus brazos y ceda a recostarse sobre su pecho. Y así lo hizo aunque resistiendose un poco.

\- Es tan malo pensar por una sola vez en este amor Akane? Solo pídeme que me detenga y lo haré.. Pero no quiero... - Suspiró con dificultad - Te juro que no quiero - Le susurró el joven.

Las sensaciones eran inexplicables, sus miradas chocaron y se hablaban sin necesidad de media palabra. Ella cerró los ojos y se acercó un poco, solo un poco y se dirigió al cuello del chico rozando su mejilla con la de el, quién levantó un tanto su cabeza para animarla a seguir.

Una de sus inquietas y varoniles manos se atrevieron a indagar por debajo de la blusa de su amada, no demasiado, solo lo suficiente para reconocer su piel como parte de la suya. La hacía sentir cosquilleos en cada centímetro de su ser, ese idiota tenía la capacidad y el permiso de nublar por completo su razón y desaparecer la poca cordura que le quedaba. Ella dejó suelta su imaginación y quiso descubrir por si misma qué podría suceder si por primera vez paraba de pensar y solo se deja llevar. Suspiró sonoramente al sentir el deslizarse de los dedos de Ranma recorriendo cada vez más libremente su delicada espalda y se tensó un poco cuando su otra mano bajó de la cintura hacia un sitio donde no tenía permitido.

Miles de pensamientos llenaban su cabeza, ahogaban el resto de cordura que le quedaba a su conciencia. En un impulso lo quiso frenar, pero lo hizo de la manera equivocada, del susto o de la impresión por el avance de Ranma en su cuerpo, se prendió fuertemente de los brazos del muchacho y con malicia mordió el cuello del ojiazul deslizando sus labios poco a poco hasta la mitad de su pecho. No pensó, no quiso reaccionar, estaba poseída por aquellas ganas de tenerlo cerca por encima de cualquier cosa.

Ranma no supo más que dar una exhalación profunda apretando sus ojos para controlarse y no se dió cuenta que sus manos también estaban apretando las femeninas formas de la ojiverde.

\- Ranma... yo... lo siento, no debí... Para por favor! Para! - Suplicaba la muchacha sabiendo claramente que era una gran mentira, quizás lo hizo a propósito, sabiendo el efecto que su tono de voz actual, tan femenina, tan agitaday llena de deseo, tenía en él.

Respondiendo a las caricias de Ranma todavía estaba hundida en el cuello de su amado aumentando la temperatura de la habitación, sin la más mínima intención de levantarse de sobre el.

\- Quieres que pare? - Le susurró el azabache con voz profunda y muy tentadora - Quieres que me detenga mi obstinada niña? En serio quieres eso? - El solo escucharlo hablar así la provocaba, no supo responderle nada solo mordió sus labios aprovechando la oscuridad que los rodeaba para no delatar sus verdaderos deseos creyendo que el no iba a verla.

Él continuó hablándole por lo bajo - Por qué me provocas haciendo lo que yo quisiera hacer en este momento Akane? Siempre muerdes tus labios volviéndome loco y no te importa! - Una de sus manos ascendió al rostro de la nerviosa joven para acariciar su mejilla y acercarla suavemente hasta su boca pudiendo sentir su respiración a solo milímetros de distancia. Sus bocas se pedían, se reclamaban con pasión y necesidad.

Ella habló rozando sus labios casi imperceptiblemente - No, Ranma no... Esto no está bien... No lo está - Decía reprochandose y oponiéndose con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban para no caer en la anhelada tentación cuando sintió un beso tibio y suave en la comisura de sus labios que la hizo temblar, sin separarse de ella le contestó en voz muy baja y serena - Di que esto no está bien si quieres... Arráncame este amor del corazón a ver si puedes, hazlo Akane... Hazlo y te prometo que en ese mismo momento dejo de intentar...

Su respuesta fué clara, Akane movió su rostro buscando los labios de Ranma, con fuerza, con pasión, con delicadeza. Lo besó despacio, sin apuros, saboreando poco a poco la intensidad del momento. El le correspondía como si no hubiera un mañana, como si fuera a morir allí en los brazos de su Akane. No resistió más y para profundizar mejor aquella muestra de amor desesperado, la colocó sobre la cama para dominar la situación. Ambos estaban enloqueciendo entre beso y beso, la lógica y el razonamiento los habían abandonado, soñaban con estar solos en el mundo y vivir ese amor que tantas lágrimas ya provocaron. Les pasó una incoherencia, una irrealidad, no eran malas personas pero se preguntaban cómo puede sentirse tan bien esconderse de lo permitido, convertirse en algo prohibido y disfrutarlo sin testigos. Por qué era tan necesaria su cercanía teniendo a dos personas a los que estaban lastimando. Ryoga y Ukyo... Que no habían hecho más que quererlos. No está bien! Claro que no estaba bien! Pero era peor morir en el intento de controlar tanta pasión.

Las caricias y los besos estaban comenzando a no ser suficientes, la camisa de Ranma hace mucho que había dejado de estar en su lugar para dar paso a una fina capa de sudor y calor, su pantalón estaba colocado a medias y la falda de Akane más y parecía un cinturón, nunca supieron si la blusa seguía allí o ya no... Esto era un duelo de pieles, sin intermediarios ni remordimientos absurdos.

Ranma trató de retirar una prenda más mientras ella se aferraba con las uñas a su espalda, al desabrocharla y sentir como ésta se deslizó hasta el piso creyó que moriría de la pura locura. Podía percibir como el cuerpo desprotegido de telas de la pequeña Akane se refugiaba en el calor de Ranma, centímetro a centímetro la sentía suya sin importarle las marcas que la chica iba dejando en el proceso. La volteó de espaldas para besar su cuello, sus hombros, su delicada oreja y reclamar con sus manos desde las caderas de la ojiverde, subiendo por su cintura hasta llegar a sus pechos haciéndola delirar.

Ranma no resistía más, los suspiros cada vez más profundos de Akane lo estaban volviendo loco. Salvaje y tiernamente la recostó en la cama para pertenecerle de una vez por todas. Ella lo permitió y completamente fuera de si se dejó llevar. Sentía como él la besaba rincón por rincón, sonreía por las cosquillas que su boca provocaba en su delgada cintura tomando con fuerza los cabellos del azabache sin importarle nada más cuando de pronto... Las luces de la habitación, la casa y el vecindario entero se volvieron a encender. Y no solo eso se volvió a encender... Sino las caras completamente enrojecidas de los dos enamorados. Cubrían su cuerpo como mejor podían y ni siquiera se podían sostener la mirada cuando el sonido del teléfono los hizo saltar del susto, Akane contestó desde su habitación con la voz aún agitada - Di... diga?

\- Hermanita? Soy Nabiki, estamos saliendo de los baños, en veinte minutos llegamos a casa ok?

\- Eh.. está bien Nabiki pero... por qué me llamas a avisar! - Preguntó Akane sospechando un poco

\- Pues por que olvidamos las llaves y no quiero estar tocando la puerta hasta media noche... Bueno adiós - Colgó.

Cuando Akane cerró la llamada Ranma estaba completamente vestido pero ella no se atrevía a mirarlo.

\- Akane... - La llamó, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna se le acercó al oído y le susurró desde el fondo de su corazón - Te amo mi Akane... - La volteó para mirarla - Te amo, me entiendes y no voy a descansar hasta que tu y yo estemos juntos como sea, tu... tu eres todo lo que necesito... No se cómo hacerte sentir o describirte cómo me siento después de lo que pasó o casi pasó pero solo te advierto una cosa... - La joven lo miró a los ojos algo sonrojada cubriéndose con una manta - Tu, Akane Tendo, me tienes en tus manos - Con suavidad tomó las manos de la chica y las besó - Me tengo que ir... Recuerda nuestra promesa - La ojiverde solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y lo vió marcharse de dos saltos por la ventana. Miró su pulsera e ilusionada nuevamente comenzó a arreglarse y ordenó su cama antes que llegue su familia. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que iba a afrontar de ahora en adelante. Nunca había llegado tan lejos con absolutamente nadie, estaba extraña, desconcertada, lo correcto era sentirse mal y avergonzada por lo sucedido, lo correcto también hubiera sido mandarlo a volar y sacarlo de la habitación a golpes por atrevido, sin embargo la verguenza jamás hizo aparicion alguna en ella, se sentía amada, deseada, su corazón no la engañaba y ahora sabía que su piel tampoco. Lo amaba y punto, lo amaba y no podía reprimirse más como lo había hecho durante estos tres largos años. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo tampoco estaba segura cómo iba a tener fuerzas para mirar a Ryoga o a su amiga después de esto. Ahora se sentía infiel, traicionera, lo peor... - Tan difícil es amar? Por qué culparme por esto que siento? - Se preguntaba triste y responsable. No lo negaría más, y aunque nadie vea con buenos ojos el regreso de aquella historia de amor, estaba dispuesta a vivirla a costa de lo que sea... Aún a espaldas de todos, en la oscuridad... A escondidas.

 **Continuará...**

 **Saluditoooos!**

 **Frankie Marin San: Yo fui timada :V jajaja no me llegó tu review amigo! Pero como te dije aquí estoy respondiendo a uno de mis lectores favoritos :D ah pues mira que Ukyo y Ryoga se las traen, y espera al episodio del sábado xD**

 **Ninna Tendo: Amiga hermosaaa somos futboleras yeeeii jeje y lo de huevo guero ajajaj nunca lo había escuchado... Pero ahora mira, qué será que les pasaría a este par de villanitos? Ummm veamos en el episodio siguiente qué mismo se cocinó allí ;D Gracias por leer ami bella :)**

 **Ireland Otaku: Bienvenidaaaa amiga miaaa! Pero la historia continúa ami, creo que te quedaste en el episodio 8 espero que disfrutes esta actualización y me cuentes como te pareció. Me encantó saber que te gustó mucho "Desde esa noche" espero que esta también sea una de tus favoritas :) Un beso!**

 **Deliza22: Claro que por supuesto que desde luego que siiii amigaaa :D Ese feis xD lo cree para stalkear a un primito que desde chiquito andaba hecho el galán y me pusieron de policía jaja aún no lo cacho en nada pero por si las moscas xD es medio Kuno ajajajaj Aii amiga amigaaa las pulseritas (a darle play a música triste justo aquí) Ps sii pero eran solo cordoncitos plásticos el mío blanco y el del susodicho era negro, no tenían dijes como en el fic pero una vez en el cole fuimos a una casa abierta de un colegio chino y compré dos amuletitos como monedas que unidos decían "promesa" en chino claro jeje y le di una mitad a el y la otra me la quedé, fusioné todo y paf! Se hizo chocapic xD ajajaj de aquí creo que ya no aparece nada de la vida real hasta donde voy, en borrador tengo hasta el capi 15 aún en proceso, y sabes que si hay una foto donde salgo yo con ambos cordoncitos, ese día hubo revisión médica para los varones creo y les hicieron sacar tooodo accesorio y justo salí así en la pic, y ni sabes que más me encargó jaja xD ahhh que verguenza... Queda en suspenso T.T ya volvió mi inspiración yeeeeiiiii :D Un mega abrazotototototote amiga besha jeje muak!**

 **Mary57: Woooowwww amigaaa que gusto tenerte por aquiii! Eres la super creadora de uno de mis fics favoritos :D Inspirado en chocolates ummm rico xD Qué lindo que te hayas animado a leerme ami :D Te doy una suuuper calurosa bienvenida y que te guste como va todo... Eso si, odiaremos a Ukyo mucho más xD Besos amiga y bienvenida de nuevo! :D**

 **Bely Pendragon: Mi Beluuu qué pashooo andas cortita de tiempo :( Pero bueno sé que podrás prontito hacer tu super historia nostálgica que ya sabes y me tendrás al pié del cañón... Bueno, del celu jeje Por cierto! Cuando vi en la novela tres años después me quedé loca! Voy por allí... Me has hecho viciosaaa ajajaja besotes!**

 **Litapaz: Waaaa siii ese beso escurridizo no quería aparecer pero uuuf imagínate esas ganas contenidas al fin hicieron su estelar aparición jejeje y no iban a parar en un besito y peor solitos jejeje. Abrazotes enormes ami! Y cómo quedó la servilleta ahora? Jejeje xD**

 **Guest: Hi! One more time sorry for my english :( Im so happy for your review, i can note that you are following my fic and this make me happy. I hope that you continue enjoy the reading. In this story Ukyo is a bad girl hehe and Ryoga tries to follow her and together separate Ranma and Akane. Well i send you a big hug! See you my dear!**

 **Amigo: Amigo amigo amigoooo! Bienvenido a "A Escondidas" que gusto me da leerte de nuevo por aquí, que super! Pero bueno como este es un dramón jeje habrán altibajos que harán a la historia más complicada Y ya está cerquita cerquita lo que dices en tu review ;) un poquito más y viene jeje este fue un adelantito. Besos! Nos leemos!**

 **Guest: Hi! I dont know if you are doing spam or comment my story... Please, you are completelly free to read and comment this fic but dont write me in russian! I dont understand english! obviuslly i dont understand russian either for god... Let me your opinion ABOUT THIS FIC not about books and politics and stuffs like that. Dont spam please!**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Amiga mía! Aww que romántico, pues sí es lindo que alguien luche así por el amor de otra persona, pero bueno ya era hora que le den un poquiito de rienda suelta a tanto amor contenido T.T después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar! Qué te pareció este pequeño adelantito del por qué del título del fic xD jeje bien escondiditos que están eh :) Abrazotes ami!**

 **Rosefe-123: Y se pone peor amiga! Es que es Uchan es la villana de la historia y pues Ryoga es el aprendiz, algo como el hijo malo jeje Pero bueno, así como habrá más drama se viene más y más amor escondido ;)**

 **Yram: Hola mi Mary :) Ryoga tiene un historial de ser manipulado por Ukyo y ahora más, que parece que algo se cocina por allí x) uuuf Genma ese si que no tiene remedio y ahora en un par de episodios hará de nuevo su aparición desastroza... Que padre ese padre jejeje besitos amiga!**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Siii amiga no creas a mi me duele también ponerlo de villanito pero justo vi hace poco algunos episodios donde no es del todo bueno y quise darle ese tintecito de malefico aprendiz jeje aquí Ukyo es la que se lleva el premio. Qué te pareció este episodio mi Pau? Aunque no del todo pero Akane se dejó llevar pos su amor awww... Y viene más ;) Un abrazote amiga.**

 **Elisa Lucia V2016: Intrigaaaa jejeje hola ami bella qué gusto y aún hayas podido leerme :D Espero te esté yendo super en la facu y puedas volver prontito por aquí :D**

 **Haruri Saotome: Amigaaa al menos hoy dejamos los pañuelos a un ladito jeje... Este fue un capi lleno de amorcito contenido y romance escondido.. Cortesía de Nabiki Tendo :x Ya vendrá el cerro de servilletas para secarnos las lágrimas, comenzamos el sábado jaja bueno algo de eso hay ;) Espero te haya gustado esta actualización mi Haru un besito!**

 **Millón gracias amigos míos por estar aquí y haber llegado a este punto de la historia, comienza a tener más y más sentido nuestro título "A Escondidas". Ya como dos adultos saben bien que se aman demasiado pero lamentablemente y por sus decisiones precipitadas no pueden estar juntos y sólo les queda elegir entre su felicidad y la del resto. Uiii difícil, difícil...**

 **Gracias también a las nuevas personas que poquito a poquito van sumándose a la lectura y a mis lectores de siempre y a los de antes les mando un abrazo gigaaante!**

 **Un saludito especial a Mary57 quién es la genial escritora de uno de mis fics favoritos, alguien de un talento impresionante para escribir y pues que tenemos por aquí entre nuestros lectores. Bienvenida amiga!**

 **Otra bienvenida para Ireland Otaku que se unió a nuestra familia Ranmaniatica ;) y para Amigo! Se lo extrañaba montón! Uno de mis lectores favoritos de "Desde esa noche".**

 **También a mi amiga hermosa Lizzy Dezzy que me acompaña de ahora en más por MP le mando muchos saluditos, gracias por el apoyo mi Eli!**

 **A todos quienes le dan fav y follow les agradezo montón! Y a los lectores silenciosos también gracias por dedicarme un poquito de su tiempo ;) aunque sería lindo saber cómo les está pareciendo la lectura, la trama, la historia :') Bueno amigos que me voy de largo jeje. Abrazotes! Los quiero!**

 **SK47**


	13. Esto no está bien

**Sean bienvenidos a una actualización más de nuestra historia amigos! Disculpen q lo suba aún en viernes pero tengo migrañaaa :'( Si luego me duermo ya no actualizo TxT Bueno... este capítulo es muy especial para mi :) Espero lo disfruten. Será todo lindo, fácil y romántico como lo imaginamos? Acompáñenme a revivir memorias en este episodio. Comenzamos!**

 ***Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

 **13\. Esto no está bien**

El medio día ya había pasado, el ardiente sol del comienzo de la tarde provocaba un calor casi asfixiante. Un grupo reducido de personas se había cansado de esperar en las afueras del restaurante Uchans yéndose uno a uno resignados a quedarse sin almuerzo. Todo era tan extraño... Ukyo era una mujer por demás responsable, y cada vez que iba a ausentarse por fuerza mayor o por la razón que sea, dejaba en la puerta algún aviso que alertaba a los clientes de que volvía en pocos minutos o qué día retornaba exactamente como cuando se fué a China y dejó el local de comidas al cuidado de Konatsu.

Dentro del restaurante parecía que un ciclón pasó por las mesas, habían botellas vacías en el piso, una de ellas quebrada, sillas caídas y sobre las escaleras que dirigían a la habitación de la castaña reposaba una bandana amarilla de manchas negras.

Subiendo un poco más se veía una camisa amarilla mostaza que estaba colgada en el picaporte de la puerta. Más adentro del lugar un vestido/blusón de color azul yacía tirado junto a una banda de espátulas. Y para finalizar este cuadro poético, en medio de la habitación, sobre la mullida y desordenada cama, descansaban hasta esta hora del día la dueña de la casa junto a un muy extraviado visitante.

Ukyo despertaba poco a poco, se estiró con pereza, bostezaba y retozaba entre las cobijas y muy contenta se disponía a comenzar con su rutina diaria hasta que abriendo sus grandes ojos se quedó inmóvil. Loca se volvió al darse cuenta de que se encontraba sin una sola prenda que la vistiera a excepción de la delgada sábana que la cobijaba.

Asustada se cubrió lo que pudo incorporándose de la cama poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza que comenzaba a retumbarle trayendo gotita a gotita los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Escuchó la respiración de alguien más junto a ella y apretó los ojos haciendo la típica mueca de "Ay no!". Ni siquiera se volteó a mirar a su compañero e intentó salir de la cama sin hacer un solo ruido pero ya casi cuando lo estaba logrando, fué detenida y aprisionada por un tentador abrazo cortesía de su "amigo" Ryoga quien aún dormía plácidamente. Ella se mordió el labio sonriendo cual quinceañera, un cosquilleo inexplicable en su estómago la hizo sonrojarse y cubrir avergonzada su rostro con ambas manos mientras disfrutaba el momento, que lindo se sentía el hecho que alguien la necesite, que haya una persona que le dé cariño sin rogárselo y la haga sentir querida. Cedió al abrazo y volvió a acomodarse en la cama junto a su ahora amante dejándose arrullar de nuevo. Cerró los ojos despreocupada por completo de la hora y se apegó al fuerte muchacho quien al sentir el calor de un cuerpo femenino respiró hondo el aroma de sus cabellos sin todavía abrir los ojos. La abrazó fuertemente por la cintura acomodándose de lado junto a ella y continuó durmiendo.

Ukyo lo miraba con los ojitos brillantes y quiso imitarlo siguiendo con el sueño cuando lo escuchó susurrar entre suspiros - Akane... mi amor - Sin siquiera entender la verdadera razón de su malestar, un par de lágrimas ya recorrían sus mejillas y en su pecho desnudo se clavó un extraño dolor, una punzante incomodidad. Comenzó a sollozar y se mordió el puño para no hacer ruido - Claro... Akane, quién sino... Soy una estúpida, que esperaba! Ayer dormiste conmigo y hoy harás de nuevo el papel de tapete para esa presumida - Se le prendió una idea dentro de su calculadora cabecita en menos de un segundo - Así que quieres estar con tu adorada Akane no es así? - Pensó. Se levantó de la cama con todo el sigilo del mundo, moviéndose muy muy despacito y retirando los brazos del chico con suma delicadeza. Rápidamente se fué a vestir, recogió un poco el desorden y tomó el teléfono de su base para pararse cerca de la puerta de la habitación y hablar en voz alta fingiendo estar en medio de una llamada telefónica - Akane? Eres tú? Qué sucede amiga? - Miró maliciosa la reacción del bello durmiente y no se hizo esperar. Ryoga saltó como gato asustado y en un segundo tuvo que reaccionar, casi muere.

\- Qué? Que si he visto a Ryoga? - Decía maliciosa.

Ryoga la miraba suplicante y con las manos le rogaba que no diga nada - Por dios Ukyo, por favor! - Ya lloraba.

La chica sonreía logrando su cometido - Ah pues no... No lo he visto amiga - Ryoga respiró hondo relajándose un poco - O tal vez si lo vi Akane! Acostado en... - Casi le da un infarto al muchacho, Ukyo continuó - Acostado bajo el puente de las carpas hoy en la mañana, qué quieres que le diga si lo veo? - La joven fingía como gran actriz que esperaba una respuesta del otro lado y asentía - Mjuuu... mjuuu... ok! Le diré amiga, nos vemos - Fingió colgar.

Ryoga no podía reclamarle, no estaba en él decir una sola palabra por canalla, se sentía el más sucio de los hombres, traicionero, traidor. Receloso quiso hablarle - U..ukyo y..yo..

\- Ukyo nada! - Lo interrumpió - Aquí no sucedió absolutamente nada. Y ya cambia esa cara de velorio que tu prometida adorada te espera para el baile de graduación en el salón de eventos que queda a las afueras de Nérima, ese que se llama "Las castañas".

\- Pero no era en el salón de las saku...

\- Era! Tu lo has dicho! Hubo un cambio y llamó para avisarte. No quiere que vayas por ella a la casa dice que su padre está un poco indispuesto y no recibirán a nadie. Bueno... Es todo, yo voy a abrir el negocio, tu... Tu haz lo que quieras... - Sin mirarlo a la cara bajó veloz las escaleras a dedicarse a lo suyo - Ryoga idiota! Ojalá te pierdas y no encuentres el camino nunca jamás.

Algunos minutos después el muchacho bajó las escaleras acongojado, no era capaz de enfrentar a su "amiga" después de lo que pasó. Tampoco sabía con qué cara iba a mirar a Akane! Dios mío! Akane! Se llevó a la cama a otra mujer, su primera vez con su mejor amiga, ebrios, confundidos y ambos faltos de cariño. Era un infiel de poca monta, un descarado sin valor, era... era sin duda la peor persona en este mundo.

Miró a Ukyo trabajar tranquilamente tarareando una alegre canción muy quitada de la pena, lo miró y le sonrió - Anda Ryoga ya vete que no tardan en llegar los clientes para la hora del te - El muchacho asintió sin poder creer cómo era posible tener la sangre tan fría como la tenía Ukyo. Salió del restaurante encontrándose con Nabiki afuera. Esta chica lo ponía nervioso de por si, muchísimo más ahora que acababa de pecar con todas sus letras. Trató de fingir demencia saludando normal - Hola Nabiki, estoy de salida dile por favor a Akane que hoy estaré puntual en las castañas si, me tengo que ir.

La chica se quedó mirándolo mientras se iba sin entender ni media palabra de lo que le dijo, entró al local enseguida - Ukyo que tal! Me das cuatro de calamar para llevar por favor? Vi a Ryoga afuera y si que estaba extraño, me dijo que le diga a Akane que hoy iría a las castañas, que yo sepa hoy tiene la fiesta de graduación con mi hermana qué no piensa ir?

Ukyo sentía que su venganza iba viento en popa cuando le dijo a la joven - Oh si, la fiesta, lo que pasa es que le salió a última hora un compromiso más importante con sus padres y los verá allá. Pobrecito después de años de no verlos era lógico que les dé prioridad no lo crees?

Nabiki estaba cocinando un nuevo plan en su cabeza. Tomó su orden de panes japoneses y se retiró del lugar, pero antes pasó por una tienda de modas para varones y escogió un traje semi formal. Guardó muy bien la factura y escondió las compras en una bolsa vacía de pan volviendo a su casa masticando una goma de mascar completamente despreocupada.

Entró a la cocina y le dió a Kasumi el encargo, como quien no rompe un plato salió de nuevo con rumbo directo y derecho a la casa de Nodoka siendo recibida por Ranma.

Lo primero que el pelinegro vió ante sus ojos fue una factura por 15000 yenes y escuchó la voz de su casi cuñada decirle - Y más las comisiones me debes en total 16000...

\- Acaso tienes fiebre Nabiki? Por qué razón te debo ese dineral!

Paf...

Un golpe en toda la cara con la aparente bolsa de pan lo hizo reaccionar. Abrió la funda encontrándose con aquella muda de ropas tan elegantes - Y esto?

\- Eso... Es lo que usarás hoy en la noche para llevar a mi hermanita a su baile de graduación.

A Ranma se le iluminaron los ojos - No se supone que iría con ese tipo, mi "amigo" dijo sarcástico

\- Ay no! Que pereza contigo, que clase de interrogatorio es este! Si no quieres pues mejor me doy media vuelta y...

\- Nononononono... Espera Nabiki... Tranquila! Claro que lo haré, es más, por razones obvias no iré por ella a casa pero llegaré al sitio donde estará, te lo prometo.

\- Eso espero cuñadito, ahora me voy... No vaya a ser que me descubran y tenga que acusarte de secuestro, adiós.

Con alguna dudas en su cabeza y una deuda típica con su ex cuñada, el muchacho entró a su casa. Esta era su oportunidad y no la perdería por nada. Tantas clases del viejo Fujitaka debían servir de algo y eso lo pondría a prueba hoy mismo. Nada podría salir mal verdad? Solo eran dos personas enanoradas que por una única vez querían escapar de su realidad y pasar una sola velada juntos. No pedían mucho, únicamente eso.

Era casi la hora de salir hacia el salón para la tan esperada celebración. Akane terminaba de dar los últimos toques a su maquillaje viendo en el espejo su espléndido reflejo, sonreía melancólica al saber que los halagos que esa noche recibiría serían de la persona equivocada, su prometido, increíblemente su conciencia la alertaba, se sentía infiel, pero infiel con el hombre que amaba. Cómo era posible que estando unida tan profundamente a Ranma, ella todavía no haya aclarado nada con su familia ni con Ryoga ni con nadie! Solo para evitar un poco el qué dirán, los reproches, las decepciones y el sufrimiento de medio mundo, sin embargo la fecha de la boda se acercaba sin tregua y sus ganas de salir corriendo se multiplicaban cada vez más. Un tanto extrañada por que su acompañante aún no llegaba miró el reloj de pared cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba fuera de su habitación y suponiendo que era Ryoga tomó su bolso de mano lista para ya salir. Abrió la puerta y dió un saltito de la impresión, volvió a cerrarla en la cara del intruso, después abrió los ojos asustada de verlo allí en medio corredor de su casa y sin perder un solo segundo lo tomó de las solapas de su traje y lo metió a la habitación mirando para todos lados con el corazón en la mano.

\- Definitivamente estás loco Ranma! Perdiste la cabeza! Si papá te ve aquí! O Kasumi! O Nabiki! Dios si ella te ve ni trabajando día y noche nos alcanzará para pagar su silencio... Ranma! De qué demonios te ríes! Qué haces aquí Ryoga ya no tarda en llegar!

Sin prestarle la más mínima atención el ojiazul la rodeó con ambas manos por su estrecha cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo poniéndola más nerviosa - Estoy celoso - Le dijo mirándola a los ojos

Ella solo estaba allí inmóvil entre sus brazos sin saber muy bien como mirarlo, siempre estaba guapo pero hoy la derretía, usaba un perfume que sencillamente y la anulaba por completo mucho más teniéndolo así de cerca - Y... Celoso.. de q..qué... - Le dijo nerviosa

\- Te irás al baile con ese idiota así de hermosa - Soltó el chico un poco sonrojado pero seguro de si mismo

Akane tomó valor y lo desafió con la mirada - Ah si? Entonces si no te agrada la idea pues ven conmigo y desaparezcamos del mundo - Decía ella en tono bromista pero seductor mientras rodeaba el cuello del marcialista con sus brazos.

Le sonrió como solamente él sabe y la cargó entre sus brazos mientras abría la ventana sin decir media palabra.

\- Suelta! Suelta! Auxilio! Loco! Qué crees que haces?!

\- Te rapto - Respondía muy tranquilo tratando de acercarse a ella picaramente en busca de un beso

\- Quieres volver a ver a mi mazo Saotome - Perdía la paciencia la menor de las Tendo - No seas loco Ranma vete por favor! No compliquemos más las cosas... Por favooor - Rogaba angustiada la chica

De pronto en el pasillo se escucharon las voces de Soun y de Nodoka, quedándose plantados allí a hablar de sus años mozos y cuando esto pasaba no había poder humano que los mueva del lugar.

\- Por dios no, y ahora que hacemos Ranma! Tu mamá y mi papá están aquí afuera!

\- Oh! Mi tío y mi madre! Qué sorpresa los saludaré - Simulaba querer salir por la puerta para socializar con los mayores de la casa sabiendo que estaba sacando de quicio a la ojiverde.

\- Nooo! No! Ranma veeen! - Rogó Akane deteniéndolo - Déjate de bromas que vas a matarme!

\- Pero si me dijise que me vaya - Fingía inocencia al mirarla y hablarle

\- Baja la voz nos van a oir! Ranma por favor sal de mi habitación.

El chico la sacaba de sus casillas acostandose en la cama - No quiero... Estoy cómodo aquí - Quiso cerrar los ojos según el para dormir cuando sintió que de un tirón la muchacha lo mandó al piso sacándolo de ahí - Si no te vas tú me iré yo Saotome.

\- Gosera y poco femenina como siempre y a pesar de todo para mi estás hermosa y tan... - Respiró y se levantó de un salto para tomar su mano - Akane vine por ti, esta noche es de los dos y no acepto un no por respuesta - Le clavó su mirada azul haciéndola sentir completamente vulnerable.

\- Ranma no puedo! Ryoga va a venir y...

\- Déjame estar contigo Akane, déjame ser parte de ti otra vez, déjame recuperar el tiempo... Ven conmigo mi niña necia... Nos merecemos esta noche solamente tu y yo - Siguió mirándola de esa forma tan exasperante que le impedía negarle nada. - Me permite acompañarla al baile de graduación señorita Tendo?

Akane miró al cielo como preguntándole al universo por qué ese hombre era tan obstinado - Ranma todos allá saben de la existencia de Ryoga, si te ven podrían... - No la dejó terminar de hablar y la tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos para escapar por la siempre cómplice ventana.

Se sentía una chiquilla de nuevo, esa adrenalina, esa alegría que llegó a su vida en cuanto lo conoció había regresado, el tiempo sin él era tan simple, aburrido, monocromatico, ella era seria, centrada, calmada, jamás volvió a pelear ¿Con quién lo haría si su Ranma ya no estaba? Comenzó a perder esa llama que la identificaba por dedicarse de lleno a la vida de una mujer como cualquier otra, prometida a un buen chico, buena estudiante, buena hija. Pero todo era que aquel loco presumido aparecía y su mundo volvía a estar de cabeza, pasión, emoción, locura! Estaba viva de nuevo! Y no estaba dispuesta a perder esta oportunidad. Confió en el y se dejó llevar.

Con los ojos cerrados percibía ese aroma que recordaba perfectamente, el mismo que se desprendía de la camisa roja china que él le dejó al partir y que la acompañó todos estos años.

Qué importaba haber cambiado el elegante auto que iba a llevarla a su gran noche en su elegante vestido y su pulcro peinado por un paseo a la luz de las estrellas saltando de techo en techo prendida a la espalda del amor de su vida. Su perfecto recogido ahora lucía completamente desordenado, dejaba ver unos libres mechones azulados acariciados por el viento de la noche, iba descalza sosteniendo sus tacones con las manos, era un desastre, pero estaba feliz... Esa felicidad que ni la calma ni la tranquilidad más profundas pueden llenar nuestra vida.

Llegaron al lugar acicalandose un poco. Akane se colocó los zapatos y se disponía a ir al tocador a retocar su peinado, Ranma la tomó de la mano - No te vayas - Pedía como niño pequeño.

\- Regreso pronto bobo - Lo miró con un brillo único en su mirada.

\- Esta noche solo somos nosotros dos Akane, lo prometiste - La atrajo hasta su cuerpo para abrazarla y darle un dulce beso en la punta de su nariz cuando en medio de aquel hermoso momento se percataron que varias personas los señalaban y observaban fijamente.

\- No me tardo Ranma, vuelvo ahora - Avergonzada se soltó del chico huyendo de las miradas reprobatorias de la gente rumbo al tocador. Se espolvoreaba el rostro con delicadeza cuando alguien prácticamente la tumbó al suelo de un empujón - Akane chan! No lo puedo creer! De dónde sacaste ese bombón monumental por el amor del cielo! Está uff... Oye pero y el pobre Ryoga?

Akane no sabía que decirle a su amiga. Parpadeó varias veces para escucharla otra vez - Ay bueno, bueno, dejemos el melodrama para los doramas que mira Ayumi esta es la vida real y la vida es cruel... El pez grande se come al pequeño, que se le va a hacer! Disfrútate ese guapo espécimen a nombre de nosotras - Decía una amiga de la peliazul muy quitada de la pena.

\- P..pero que dices Yuuki! Ranma es solo...

\- Así que se llama Ranma - Entró al baño otra de las amigas directo a retocar su labial en el espejo - Yuuki no entiendo cuál es tu emoción. Sabes que Akane tiene novio. Y tú Akane, debes hacer respetar a tu prometido aún sin estar presente! Qué significa esto quién es ese tal Ranma!

La puerta de uno de los inodoros se abrió dejando salir de allí a otra vivaracha compañera de clases - Oh por dios es verdad lo que dijo Yurika? No me digas que Ranma es ese chico que salió con otra en el periódico y por lo que estuviste enfadada durante días Akane... Recuerdas? Esa chica la del restaurante al que fuimos una vez! Es su novio por lo que sé. Que emoción! Esto se parece tanto a una telenovela!

\- Ayumi ya cállate - Espetaba Yuuki - Cuál es el escándalo! Akane quiere probar lo mejor de dos munditos dejenla es su vida!

\- Amiga tu no eres así - Decía Ayumi compasiva

\- Así como! Ella tiene derecho a vivir su vida!

\- Pero no engañando a su novio!

Akane no podía creer semejante debate moral que se armó por su causa e imaginándose la reacción de su familia gritó - Ya basta! Ranma es solo un amigo dejen de decir cosas que no son! Mejor me voy de aquí - Tomó sus cosas y salió del tocador sabiendo bien que sus "amigas" allí presentes armarian una novela completa con lo sucedido. Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera recordó que Ranma la estaba esperando afuera hasta que sintió como un par de fuertes brazos muy conocidos para ella la abrazaban por detrás y le daba un dulce beso en el cuello jugando con ella, sonrió y le acarició las manos que había cruzado sobre su cintura pero aquella felicidad duró tan poco cuando tuvo que empujarlo casi que hasta haciéndolo caer para que la suelte debido a que sus tres amigas salían del baño.

\- Amigo... No es así? - Decía sarcástica la siempre correcta Yurika

Ayumi en cambio no podía parar de babear por lo guapo que se veía Ranma y compararlo con un sexy actor de televisión que conocía.

\- Cuál es tu problema Akane? - Soltó Yuuki, no tienes que tratarlo así solo por que nosotras estamos cerca, diviértanse, vinieron a un baile no? Oye por cierto dale un beso a Nabiki de mi parte, nos vemos...

Y así las tres muchachas, cada una con un criterio propio de la situación, se marcharon al interior del salón a disfrutar de la noche.

La cara de Akane lo decía todo, culpa, verguenza, miedo - Ranma y si alguna de ellas va y le dice a Nabiki o a mi padre o a Ry...

\- Te preocupa de verdad lo que ese piense de nosotros? - Preguntó Ranma algo egoísta sobre el asunto.

\- Cómo no me va a preocupar Ranma y no me vayas a decir que tú no piensas en el daño que le harías a Ukyo, esto no fue buena idea - Resoplaba Akane sin saber como salir de aquella situación nada cómoda y con tantos ojos sobre ellos - Es que ni siquiera se imaginan que nosotros nos vemos o cruzamos palabra, y ahora hasta mis amigas sospecharon.

Ranma trataba de ponerse en sus zapatos pero quizás su loco corazón enamorado no se lo permitía, solo la calmaba acariciando disimuladamente su cabello, ella sonreía olvidándose un segundo de sus circunstancias, Ranma quiso tomarla de la mano para tranquilizarla pero justo apareció saludándola uno de sus maestros y tuvo que soltarlo bruscamente ya que para variar preguntó por Ryoga. Ranma estaba al borde del colapso, tuvo ganas de salir corriendo del lugar pero con ella a su lado, miró hacia adentro del local y le agradó más así que le hizo señas para que se adelante un poco siendo seguida por él.

En la pista todo era oscuridad y luces intermitentes brillando por aquí y por allí. La música sonaba estridente y había tanta gente que seguro y pasarían desapercibidos. Mezclándose con los presentes ambos muchachos se introducían al medio del sitio para poder estar un poco en paz.

\- Ya bailas? - Preguntó Akane casi gritando por el elevado volúmen de la música.

\- Cómo que ya? Siempre bailé, no muy bien pero me defiendo en algo - Aseveró el muchacho con su "pequeño" ego en alto.

Akane lo miró desafiante apegándolo poco a poco a su cuerpo - Baila conmigo entonces - Sonrió de medio lado.

\- Acepto el reto - Ranma le respondió terminando completamente con la distancia que había entre ellos y bailando lento al compás de la música que en ese momento sonaba.

Akane intentó poner todo de su parte pero no podía, cada vez que una luz los alumbraba le daba un empujón para evitar ser distinguidos entre la oscuridad, situación que ya estaba cansando al chico de la trenza y hasta a ella misma. A fin de cuentas el también tenía una prometida y una madre más que dispuesta a cometer seppuku ante el más mínimo mal paso del chico, no era Akane solamente la que tenía que perder, él también se estaba arriesgando sin embargo intentaba estar bien por ella, pero la ojiverde estaba completamente turbada por la posible reacción de la gente que ya estaba volviendose paranoica.

Parecía que los reflectores se pusieron de acuerdo para al menos unos minutos no estorbar aquel romance secreto. Con un poco más de confianza y algo más relajados ella se abrazó de él apoyando su cara en el pecho de su gran amor. Ranma cerró los ojos y la abrazó con fuerza. Era la primera vez en su vida que aunque sea soñando y en peligro eran una pareja normal en una noche especial.

Movidos por el romanticismo del momento, por su desesperado corazón y por la música tan bonita que sonaba se miraban con tanta intensidad que todos los presentes desaparecieron en la penumbra del salón. El no pudo contenerse y olvidando completamente cada señal de peligro se hizo dueño de sus labios una vez más, ella sabía que debía evitarlo pero quiso rendirse solo un momento, de pronto escuchó detrás de ella la melodiosa voz de su liberal amiga Yuuki - Eso es amiga - seguido de una pícara risita.

Akane soltó a Ranma de golpe con el corazón a mil por hora, el apasionado muchacho ni siquiera se enteró el por qué del susto de la peliazul por lo que quiso repetir el pasional momento ante la mirada de desesperación de Akane con Yuuki detrás, el la tomó por la cintura, ella se resistió, el quiso besarla de nuevo pero escuchó tardíamente un - Ranma! Te dije que no! - Seguido de una sonora bofetada por parte de Akane, que lo frenó a raya. Nadie más se percató de lo sucedido excepto Yuuki y obviamente ellos dos.

\- Akane que hiciste! - Exclamó su amiga con las manos en la boca del asombro.

Ranma con una peligrosa mezcla de resentimiento, verguenza, rechazo y decepción solamente la miró enojado tomándose la mejilla - Adiós - Le dijo yéndose del lugar a velocidad.

Akane se quedó allí conmocionada, miraba para todos lados, sencillamente reaccionó por impulso y esta vez si que lo arruinó.

\- Ven acá - Yuuki prácticamente la arrastró hacia un lugar más tranquilo para poder hablar - No quise decir nada delante de las muchachas Akane, pero no se si te olvidaste que nosotras somos amigas desde que iniciamos la carrera. Quién fue la que te veía llorando día y noche por tu prometido fantasma? Acaso no fui yo? Quién más que nadie sabe que Ryoga puede ser un buen tipo y todo lo que tu quieras, pero tu no lo amas ni lo amarás nunca!

\- Eso que tiene que ver Yuuki! - Reclamaba Akane con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Cómo que qué? Olvidaste también que mi abuela es china? Yo también leí ese periódico por el que tanto te amargaste donde él salía con la cocinera esa, es el mismo Ranma no lo niegues! Lo leí! Vi su foto! Hasta la boba de Ayumi se dió cuenta dios! Aunque tu no me hayas querido contar lo sé - Miró a su amiga con un gesto más empático - Por eso callé a las chicas para que no te molesten con sus comentarios. Creeme que cuando lo vi en persona al principio no lo reconocí pero al ver como te pusiste no tuve más dudas.

\- Lo arruiné, lo arruiné como siempre... Como pude hacerle eso soy... Soy una marimacho violenta!

Al oír esto Yuuki no pudo evitar reír - Eso nadie te lo discute amiga - Bromeó - Tu y Nabiki son puro fuego brusco, si las conoceré! Tan diferentes a Kasumita linda, pero bueno... Oye donde vas!

En medio de la oscura noche y sin testigos en el camino no le importó en lo más mínimo abandonar aquel compromiso, no le interesó baile, no le interesó vestido, mucho menos zapatos ya que ni siquiera supo dónde pero había perdido ambos tacones o quizás los dejó a propósito por allí para poder correr mejor.

Akane buscó por todas partes, por el parque, por los patios del salón, cerca de su casa y no lo lograba encontrar, la sola idea de no volverlo a ver la enloquecía. No se perdonaba el haberse equivocado tanto con ese golpe, no era cuestión de miedos y ni siquiera ya de honor, era puramente amor y no iba a perderlo. Sintió un escalofrío al imaginarlo con Ukyo, velozmente se dirigió al Uchans y vió que todavía quedaban algunos clientes nocturnos por atender. La peliazul se estaba desesperando - No te voy a perder... no Ranma, no te perderé por miedo, estoy segura de lo que siento y no me importa nada ya. Estoy dispuesta a todo - Se dijo a si misma mientras corría en su búsqueda siendo observada por unos pocos curiosos que esporádicamente le daban miradas reprobatorias, ya que una linda jovencita descalza, con vestido de fiesta y en medio de la noche corriendo de allá para acá no era tan normal que digamos.

...

\- "Mi niño, papá y yo fuimos a visitar a tía Hyuna, nos invitó a cenar pero volveremos hasta mañana al medio día. Te ama. Mamá" - Decía la nota que Ranma tenía entre sus manos y que ahora había dejado tirada en el mesón. Se quitó la camisa para más comodidad, resoplaba molesto como león enjaulado sin saber como aplacar la rabia que sentía por el rechazo de Akane, ese golpe lo tenía más que trastornado y molesto. Quiso cenar pero por primera vez su apetito no lo acompañaba. Tuvo una mejor idea y se metió a la bañera para descargar sus malas vibras, mientras se sumergía en la tina su mente volaba dando mil vueltas al asunto, valía la pena haber regresado? A fin de cuentas, ofertas para viajar por todo el mundo representando el arte del combate libre no le faltaban. Quizás si hacía una sola llamada acabaría con todo esto de una buena vez.

No podía entender por qué Akane se preocupaba tanto por la opinión de la gente, o por lo que diría Ryoga? Si él la amaba! Le prometió que jamás volvería a equivocarse así como en el pasado! O es que no sentía lo mismo que el?

Escuchando un ruido fuerte proveniente de su habitación se salió del agua alarmado. Envolvió su cintura en una toalla y corrió a averiguar qué sucedía cuando al entrar al cuarto un golpe certero lo dejó inconsciente.

Continuará...

 **Saluditoooos:**

 **Ireland Otaku: Como estás amiga, jeje pues la verdad yo incursiono en el limón dulce xD más del lado del romanticismo :) Que lindo que te haya gustado todo pues ahora empieza un pequeño problema, pero después viene algo más ;D espero te agrade.**

 **Flor de Loto: Bienvenida amiga! Muchas gracias por tus palabras sobre la historia, llegó el día de la actualización yeeeiiii te adelanto que se vienen problemitas u_u pero cada uno tendrá su pequeña dosis de felicidad y amors xD Te mando un beso grande y espero nos acompañes en el próximo capi :)**

 **Ninna Tendo: Amigaaa :D Pues te cuento que hasta me creé una cuenta en watt para poderte ver pero no te encuentro, pongo tu nick y nada, puedes dejarme aquí el enlace de tu fic para dar con el directamente y te felicito eh! Tengo muchas ganas de leerlo :'D Qué te pareció el capi de hoy amiga al final si que hubo un jujú con Ukyo jejej lamentablemente nuestra pareja escondida tuvo que darse con la realidad en la cara :( no todo fue sencillo. Lástima de la reacción de Akane, qué opinas ami :)**

 **Yram: Amiga miaaa :D El amooor el amor, estamos cerquitititita del momento épico de la historia aww Es verdad eso no se puede ocultar, tal es así que en este baile no se resistieron a momentos bonitos y las miradas acusatorias de la gente los hicieron sentir mal :( Uff y se viene el drama de nuevo jeje besotes!**

 **Elisa Lucia V2016: Mi Eli hermosaaa yo sabía que no me abandonarías jejeje gracias por darte un tiempito para leerme me pone muy contenta :) Y que opinas de lo de Ukyo y Ryoga eh xD quien diría xD Abrazoteee!**

 **Rosefe-123: Nabiki es Nabiki! Jejeje amooo a ese personaje xD pero incluso ella estará envuelta en el drama amiga. Espero te guste como va todo y este capítulo donde traté de hacer ver que no todo era color de rosa :( Besos amiga!**

 **Amigo: Siempre me gusta leer tus reviews amigo :D Recuerdo cuando en Desde esa noche pensé que leias mis borradores jeejejj xD Ahora pues la mala intención de Ukyo y Ryoga será bastante elaborada, complicará un poquito el hecho de que nuestra pareja favorita se de cuenta de la verdad. Un abrazo enorme!**

 **Jg. Dreamer: Una enorme bienvenida amiga! Me da muchísimo gusto que hayas podido leer la historia y te haya gustado :D Espero esta actualización también sea de tu agrado :) Gracias por dejarme tu review me encantó :'D Un beso grande grande!**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Mi paucita queridaaa :D puedes creer estos infieles xD no resistieron el desafío xD aunque el estar bebiendo también tuvo que ver jeje pero imagínate la reacción de Ukyo pobrecita le dolió el delirio de Ryoga :( No puedo creer que aún la compadezca despues de todo lo que ha hecho y lo que hará.. Y sí que hará! Ya voy por el capi 16 y hará más cosas jeje. Besitos amiga**

 **Litapaz: Holii amiga, las pulseras ayyy las pulseras T.T son de esos detallitos que te quedan en el fooondo del kokoro xD Ah y sobre el limoncito ps yo me dedico más al lado tierno de aquellito jeje al lado pasional y no tan descriptivo, ya falta poquito tiempo para leerlo x) espero te guste, que tal el capi de hoy amiga :D**

 **RankoO: Mi Jenny preciosaaaa a los tiempos! De nuevo has desaparecido jeje. Sabes q ya me han dicho dos personas más lo de Angye xD bueno al menos conozco a 2 de mis fancitas jeje a ti y a Angyta xD jaajaj Hasta ahora nunca he escuchado los programas pero bue, mejor me los cuentas jaja. Besos mi loquilla suculenta jajajaja**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Mi Esme linda aquí super presente actualizando amiga, siempre me ponen contenta tus reviews ami :D Ahora es que viene lo bueno, no les adelanto si es bueno o malo pero el sábado llegamos al top de la historia D: Me cuentas que te pareció ya que me emocioné muchísimo escribiendo :') Abrazos gigantes :D muak!**

 **Haruri Saotome: Los borrachos xD jajajajaja Y se cocinó el asunto entre ese par jjj Ryoga al principio se resistía a caer en las garras de la maldad pero al final Ukyo parece que lo está convenciendo y llevándoselo al lado oscuro xD Y aprende bien jeje. Espero te guste lo que se viene amiga :D Besitooos**

 **Bely Pendragon: Mi Beluuu casi que ni actualizo el jueves jejeje estaba tan pero tan pegostada en la novela que casi se me olvida D: Actualicé y x la misma volví, terminé con los ojos hecho polvo hasta me bañé con el celu prendido viendo haahaha el capi final si lo dejé para el día siguiente T.T mi vida ya no tiene sentidooo cuál me recomiendas ami. Una de final feliz x favor xD q tal es Medcezir? Un besote amiga :D**

 **Frankie Marín San: Espero leer pronto tu historia amigo ;) a ver como ese comienzo toma otro rumbo :) Saluditooos**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Amiga bella este capítulo era del que te hablaba hace tiempo, sobre cómo contrastar el lindo sentimiento de un amor escondido con la culpa y el dichoso "que dirán" que a uno lo saca de casillas T.T te escribo por MP mas detallitos ami linda. Besos!**

 **Abrazos gigantes a mi ami besha Deliza22 :) Amiga para variar este episodio también tuvo algo especial jeje. Besotes!**

 **Gracias de nuevo por estar aquí culminando una semanita más de nuestra historia, como dije al comienzo... A veces revivir memorias es la mejor terapia cuando por una u otra razón nos atrapa la nostalgia ;) No sabía como introducir el episodio que viene (14), les juro tuve una pequeña crisis de inspiración por culpa del trabajo (para variar) hasta que recordé este baile, específicamente las escenas de las amigas en el baño y que una de ellas los pille ya en el salón. Agregándole uno que otro cambio y adaptando esto y aquello, pues hice una conexión que me encantaría y me cuenten la semana que viene qué tal les pareció. El capítulo del miércoles es el más esperado para muchos jeje Sufrí para ubicarlo xD pero ya está :) a pocos días de publicarlo.**

 **Un beso inmenso para todos y muchas gracias. Nos leemos!**

 **SK47**


	14. Secreto de amor

***Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi***

 **Son contadas las veces en las que el amor te lo brinda absolutamente todo... Felicidad, tranquilidad, te hace feliz a ti y hace feliz al resto. A muchos les toca el duro y difícil camino de elegir. Escoger entre vivir a pleno un sentimiento con aquella persona que representa tu todo o simplemente optar por el camino correcto viviendo día a día el disfrutar de la alegría ajena mientras tu mueres en vida preguntándote con rabia y resignación '¿por qué cambié el rumbo de mi propia historia?'. En estos casos, casi nadie es valiente. Casi nadie tiene lo que hay que tener para decir basta de pensar en todos, es mi vida, mis sentimientos, mi corazón. Hoy me permito ser feliz con la persona que amo aún por encima de todos.**

 **Por que esta noche comenzamos el fic un poquito diferente :)**

 **Continuamos...**

 **13\. Secreto de amor**

\- Ranma! Ay no dios mío qué hice! Idiota todo es tu culpa por asustarme de esa manera! Como entras así de golpe! Por favor Ranma despierta, levántate! Lo siento mucho - Rogaba la intrusa a su pobre y accidentada víctima mientras lo zarandeaba de acá para allá - Ranma por favor abre los ojos!

Teniendo ciertas intenciones de volver en si, el chico de la trenza mojada abría sus ojos pausadamente asombrándose por tan inesperada visita - A..ak..kane... Qué estás haciendo aquí?! Como es que entraste! Auch... Mi cabeza - Se quejó todavía confundido - Con qué me golpeaste?! Es increíble, pareces hombre de lo brusca que eres! - La miró tomándose la frente con ambas manos.

Aquel comentario no le cayó nada bien a la muchacha quien lejos de seguirse disculpando levantó de nuevo el trozo de madera que tenía en la mano y lo golpeó con fueza una vez más - Insensible! Pero la culpa es mía! Vengo hasta tu casa después de haberte buscado como una loca por horas y vestida así haciendo el ridículo con medio mundo hablando de mi a mis espaldas, solo para que tú me digas eso!

Segundos después y regresando completamente a la realidad el chico se levantó del piso apoyándose en la pared por si se mareaba - Mmmm... Me estabas buscando? - Preguntó con un toque de sarcasmo.

Ella asintió moviendo un poco su cabeza.

Ranma sonrió con decepción mirando al cielo - Pero para qué me buscabas Akane! Me dejaste todo claro allá en el baile, no soy digno de estar contigo en público como tu amado Ryoga... Fué mi error... Por imbécil y por atreverme a soñar un momento con que podamos tener una noche normal como las parejas normales, ya entendí! No vuelvo a molestarte, sinceramente no entiendo cuál es el motivo de tu presencia en este lugar, pueden verte! No querrás que tu prometido se enfade no es así?

Akane estaba a un milímetro de renunciar a sus intentos, nunca fué buena para soportar los desplantes de su gran amor ni antes, mucho menos ahora - Entonces por qué demonios crees que estoy aquí Saotome? Escalando paredes con un vestido de fiesta encima, sin zapatos y como una completa demente solo para encontrarte y decirte que siento mucho mi reacción, se que fuí grosera y quiero disculparme mirándote a la cara, por eso vine.

Ranma al oír esto se descorazonó - Ah... Bueno, entonces si solo viniste por la culpa no te aflijas Tendo, está todo bien. No volveré a incomodarte con mis estúpidos sentim... ashhh con mis idioteces! - Dijo levantando la voz saliéndose un poco de sus casillas - Akane no lo hagas más difícil y vete. Quédate contenta, ya no te obligaré a luchar por un amor que ni siquiera sé si quieres mantener vivo. Anda! Ve y sigue convenciendo a tu inocente prometido que no hay nada entre nosotros.. ve! - Señaló la puerta mirando al piso.

\- Quieres hacerme sentir mal ahora y lo logras! Siempre lo logras! Y ni por casualidad te pones a pensar en todo lo que tuve que vivir sola aquí cuando te fuiste! - A Akane por poco le ganan sus sentimientos y sollozó, dejó de verlo a los ojos y quiso retirarse de ahí a como de lugar, pero al hablar Ranma, ella se detuvo a escucharlo dándole la espalda.

\- Sufriste por mi culpa claro! Luego llegó ese cretino a hacerte feliz no es así? Vamos engáñame, engáñate a ti misma como lo has venido haciendo y vete con él, con él que si puedes salir y ser vista por todos, no como conmigo.

\- Ranma basta! Es suficiente! Quiero estar contigo lo sabes bien! - Se volteó para darle la cara - Sólo tenía miedos, aún los tengo! Sobre todo por que no sé cómo enfrentar las miradas de la gente, los comentarios, las reacciones de tu familia y de la mía! - Se quedó un momento en silencio y mirando al suelo igual que él - Dime qué pensaría tía Nodoka si me ve aquí, entrando como ladrona a media noche por la ventana a la habitación de su hijo que me recibe así medio desnu...d.. - Recién en este punto Akane y Ranma cayeron en cuenta de la escasez de ropa del pelinegro. Ambos se sonrojaron y él intentó cubrirse con la sábana de la cama como era su costumbre.

\- Tienes razón... No es correcto... Viniste a disculparte, ya te disculpaste y debes irte... - Dijo el chico disimulado el incendio en sus mejillas y el nerviosismo de la situación.

\- Eh... sí... Ya me voy, seguro tu padre y la tía ya oyeron los gritos, como siempre, jamás podemos tener una conversac...

\- No están, vuelven hasta mañana - Soltó Ranma como quien no dijo nada mirando fíjamente la reacción de la joven - P..pero alguien puede haberte visto llegar hasta aquí y... - De pronto perdió un poco el sentido de la realidad cuando vió atónito que Akane en un solo movimiento cerró la ventana de la habitación y corrió las cortinas.

Al ver la poética cara desencajada del pobre Ranma, la joven pensó que lo volvió a arruinar y dijo por lo bajo - Yo... Solo... Cerré por que hace frío y así puedes enfermarte. M.. me voy p..or la puerta - Caminó hacia allá avergonzada por su arrebato pensando en irse en serio, ya casi llegaba a la salida y solo quiso correr y huir de aquella difícil situación cuando sus pasos se vieron obligados a detenerse de golpe. Ranma se paró en el marco con firmeza y determinación en su mirada, no la dejaría ir, y ambos lo sabían. La puerta se quedó entreabierta y únicamente la luz del corredor estaba encendida. A pesar de la evidente oscuridad, el fuego de sus ganas reflejado en sus ojos era suficiente.

La joven no podía dejar de mirar entre las sombras ese trabajado cuerpo que la tenía loca, algunas inquietas gotitas de agua todavía bajaban por la bronceada piel tentándola a seguir sus huellas. Con el cabello mojado y su trenza casi desarmada simplemente el muchacho era una irresistible trampa hasta para la más sensata. En medio de sus deseos nada sanos ya casi desconectada de la realidad lo vió acercarse a ella lentamente y sin saber por qué, sus pies hicieron lo mismo hasta quedar tan cerca que sus aceleradas respiraciones se mezclaban entre si.

Decidió liberarse, decidió dejarse ir y olvidar los miedos. Si había algún precio que pagar por dejar salir todo el amor que llevaba dentro pues lo haría gustosa. Respiró tomando una decisión, arriesgándose a ser rechazada, burlada o criticada. Se lo jugó todo en un instante.

Ranma sintió que su corazón se paralizó allí mismo al ver como su niña, su testaruda, SU mujer, con puro fuego en sus ojos, acomodó hacia adelante su cabello y llevó sus brazos hasta su espalda para deslizar poco a poco la cremallera del vestido que llevaba y ante la mirada apasionada del joven dejó caer la prenda lentamente hasta el piso quedándose en iguales condiciones que su amado ojiazul. Temblaba de los nervios, de la expectación, el deseo la cegó y la movió a hacer lo que hizo nublando todo pensamiento.

Ranma no lo podía creer, la contemplaba embobado de pies a cabeza, sentía que esa sola acción bastó para llevarlo fuera de este mundo, el delicado cuerpo de la que fué su prometida estaba en frente de él pidiendo a gritos sus caricias, sus besos, su pasión - A...akan... Yo... - Balbuceo como un niño pequeño y sintió como su amada se acercó más a su cuerpo callandolo con su cercanía.

Ella le susurró casi en silencio rozando sus labios con los de él en medio de la dulce oscuridad - No digas nada... - Se separó un poco para acariciar los labios del chico con la punta de sus dedos - Te amo Ranma - Suspiró despacio tomando la temblorosa mano del muchacho y llevándola a su cintura sintiendo mil escalofríos al contacto de ambas pieles sólo para afirmarle convencida - Te amo y no me importa nada más - La muchacha rompió con la poca distancia que quedaba y comenzó a entrelazar su boca con los labios de Ranma, besandolo con dulzura y timidez absoluta a la vez que sus manos subían por los brazos del joven hasta enredarse en el masculino cuello. Ranma le correspondió con delicadeza, podía decirse que hasta con devoción, la besaba tan intensa y profundamente como si estuviera suplicando por su amor, rogando por sus besos, reclamando de nuevo su lugar en la vida de ella. Ni el escaso aliento pudo hacer que deje de besarla, se aferraba más y más a aquella felicidad que le fue arrebatada. Tan indescriptible era el sentimiento y tan intenso el momento que algunas lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus varoniles mejillas mezclándose con el agua que despacio descendía de su cabello trenzado.

Aprisionó la cintura de la muchacha apegándola por completo a su cuerpo, al sentir la piel desnuda al contacto con la de él y cada una de las formas de la chica perfectamente acopladas a las suyas no lo resistió. En un impulso retiró la delgada toalla que yacía ahora en el piso junto al vestido de noche. La besó con esa violenta ternura que sólo el podía manejar a la perfección dibujando con sus manos la espalda blanca y delicada de quien amaba, hundía con pertenencia sus dedos sobre la piel de ella como reclamándo su territorio con aquellas transitorias marcas.

\- Eres mía, mía... mía Akane! Por dios cómo la amo - Se decía en su mente a la vez que la encaminó hasta su cama muy lentamente, por si aquello era un sueño y ante cualquier movimiento brusco se podría despertar, sin embargo las descontroladas mordidas de Akane y su agitada respiración lo convencían de que era la más pura realidad.

Entre tanta pasión se descubrieron por primera vez de esa manera, tan pura, tan inocente, tan maliciosa y egoísta, todo al mismo tiempo. Las manos de Akane viajaban con deseo centímetro a centímetro por el cuerpo del primer y único hombre que ha sido capaz de tocarla y volverla completamente loca. De a poco y mientras exploraba se sentía con más derechos de llamarlo suyo, completamente suyo.

Respiraba sonoramente, suspiraba, emitía ruidos extraños y sin sentido parecidos a gritos susurrados ante cada caricia profunda del ojiazul, definitivamente no era ella, estaba fuera de si, perdida en un mar de sensaciones que no quería detener por nada del mundo.

Sentía como Ranma invadía cada milímetro de su pecho con sus besos dejando un rastro de humedad por donde pasaba, solo podía morderse los labios para contenerse un poco y sin saber el por qué de su reacción salvaje halaba el cabello del azabache y lo pegaba más a su piel como si quisiera fundirse con el escuchando sus suaves palabras - Pensé en ti cada día de mi vida Akane, cada hora... Extrañaba tu olor, tus labios, nunca te saqué de mi cabeza mi necia niña, nunca siquiera lo intenté - Le dijo Ranma entre respiración y respiración.

A escondidas y en la oscuridad juntaron el amor con el placer, se despojaban hasta de la piel, para perderse en el infinito y más... Su pecado era hacerle creer a todos que ahora eran solo amigos y sin nada profundo entre ellos, aunque los dos sabían la verdad. Sabían que si estaban juntos poco importaba si el mundo dejaba de existir.

Ranma conoció y reconoció aquellas formas femeninas de las cuales tanto se había burlado en su infantil y estúpido pasado, las mismas que en este momento estaban enloqueciéndolo, volviendo incontrolables a sus manos, sus dedos, su lengua, sus labios... Los gritos silenciosos de Akane lo hacían atreverse a más, pero cuando sintió las tibias y delicadas manos de la joven bajar a zonas prohibidas y jamás vistas perdió la razon por completo. Se dejó guiar por ella y ella se sintió fuerte, hermosa, dominante, al darse cuenta por los gestos y sonidos de él que iba perfectamente bien en su atrevida travesía. Luego de un momento el siguió su ejemplo e hizo lo mismo con ella, fué una lenta mezcla asesina de nuevas sensaciones que los llevaban al límite poniendo a prueba sus sentidos conociéndose tan profundamente que los atemorizaba. Ambos pensaron que morirían allí mismo, juntos en aquella cama, aunque si hubiera sido necesario por demostrarse tanto amor, estaban más que dispuestos.

Un grave quejido salió sin permiso de los labios de Ranma al sentir como la boca de Akane recorría una vez más el mismo sitio donde sus manos estuvieron hace unos minutos. Se aferró al espaldar de la cama casi que partiendo en dos la fuerte madera a causa de la euforia de semejante momento.

La revancha no se hizo esperar y él también quiso conocer ese mundo perdido donde sus manos ya recorrieron. Akane hizo lo mismo que él para tranquilizarse terminando de astillar el pobre espaldar.

Todo aumentaba de tono más y más cegando el poco juicio que le quedaba. Ahora no quería pensar en nada, prefirió seguir revolviendo el cabello de su salvaje caballero y dejar ciertas huellas en su espalda que en ese momento ni siquiera ardían, lo que ardía era esa cama.

Ninguno de los dos podía soportar más tiempo. Era claro que se pertenecían el uno al otro, en corazón, alma y vida, y no estaban dispuestos a postergar más el entregarse al otro por completo... y por amor.

El momento llegó, el sagrado instante donde la pasión corría por sus venas dominando la situación. Solo dos suaves gritos al unísono llenaron el ambiente y pudo verse un par de manos entrelazadas sobre las desordenadas sábanas acompañando el vaivén de la ocasión. Rápido, delicado, lento, violento, todo al mismo tiempo... Eso ya no importaba. Se pertenecieron de todas las maneras posibles, aquella noche donde solo la soledad fue testigo de la viva personificación de un amor ganándole al tiempo, un amor que sobrevivió al pasado y los llenaba de recuerdos.

Todo terminó con un largo y profundo beso, suspiros y sonrisas, el estaba sobre ella y aún sostenía fuertemente su mano. Un beso más, otro, quizás uno más... Ya todo había pasado y era una realidad. Akane Tendo era su mujer y a quien él amaba con todo su ser.

Todavía agitados por tanta turbulencia y usando únicamente sus pulseritas de la promesa, descansaban en la cama, ella sobre su pecho acariciandolo lentamente y él con los ojos cerrados abrazandola con una mano y con la otra jugueteando con sus cabellos azulados. Respiraban al compás temiendo que se rompa el hechizo, la quieta noche los acompañaba invitándolos a seguir soñando.

Akane levantó la mirada y le sonrió, él le dio un tierno beso en la frente y la abrazó más fuerte - Te amo... Te amo tanto que no lo entiendes - Le dijo con desesperada dulzura.

La chica sintió una extraña angustia apoderarse de su pecho al escucharlo decir esto sin embargo volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre él - Lo entiendo... Lo entiendo por que siento lo mismo - Respiró hondo y lo volvió a mirar - Ya no hay vuelta atrás Ranma - Le dijo.

Él frunció su gesto un poco - Jamás he querido que haya vuelta atrás Akane, deseo esto desde siempre, te amo desde siempre y no me arrepiento de amarte como lo hago, aunque sea a costa de todos... - Se incorporó un poco para sentarse en la cama y sentarla a ella, levantó la cara de la ojiverde delicadamente con su mano - No me importa lo que ocurra después Akane, si pasan millones de cosas ahora sería lo de menos. Estamos juntos...

Con tono resignado Akane le dijo - Juntos a escondidas...

\- A escondidas... A escondidas por que no quieres escapar conmigo de todo y de todos, dejar esto e irnos lejos, vámonos Akane vámonos ahora - Le propuso decidido.

\- Sabes que no podemos Ranma, al menos hasta que hablemos con ellos y...

\- Nadie nos va a escuchar Akane! Todos se opondrán, nadie nos dirá "Felicidades chicos, han roto sus compromisos y ahora están juntos pisoteando los corazones de medio mundo... Vivan los novios"

\- No tienes que ser tan sarcástico...

\- Es que es así y lo sabemos, sabes que tenemos que aclarar esto de una buena vez, pero nadie estará de acuerdo... Aún así estoy dispuesto a perderlo todo Akane, solo quiero tenerte a ti a mi lado! No necesito nada más.

Akane lo abrazó refugiandose en él, un par de lágrimas traicioneras salieron de sus oscuros ojos entristeciéndola - Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil... Por qué tenemos que esconder tanto amor, no lo entienden...

Ranma también la abrazó y con un dulce beso la consoló. Ahora ya estaba hecho y si querían estar juntos para siempre menos de dos meses era únicamente el tiempo con el que contaban para aclararlo todo y dejar su vida atrás por pelear y defender lo suyo.

Unas horas después y antes que la madrugada avance más Ranma la llevó hasta su casa cuidando muy bien que nadie los vea. Estuvo tentado a quedarse con ella en la habitación una vez más pero sus circunstancias eran diferentes a las de cualquier pareja, lo de ellos hace unos años estaba más que aprobado, hasta les impusieron estar juntos, pero ahora era simplemente prohibido, negado e injusto para quienes tenían a su lado.

Ranma partió de la casa Tendo y en pocos minutos llegó hasta su casa, su cara lo decía todo, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a duro y exhaustivo entrenamiento, el cuerpo le dolía por primera vez, por aquella lucha, esa batalla con la mujer de su vida dentro de su habitación. Sonreía como idiota enamorado mientras entraba a su hogar tarareando una canción y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado desde la cima de un árbol por un par de ojos azules oscuros llenos de lágrimas.

\- No hay que ser un genio para saber de donde vienes... Traidor.. Te odio Ranma, te odio y te haré pagar... Estarás a mi lado sea como sea o dejo de llamarme Ukyo Kuonji.

Continuará...

 **Saluditoooos:**

 **Frankie Marin San: Que super que tengas muchos proyectos amigo! Ya estamos ansiosos de leerte yeeiiii ahora pues dime que te parecio este epi :D que emocion al fin llego el dia mas esperado ;D**

 **Ireland Otaku: Ayyy amiga amiga amiga creo q el capi de hoy te gustará jejeje necesito tu opiniooon x fis siempre que toco estos temas me pongo paranoica xD Sii :D quiero leer tu historia me avisas cuando te animes sip. Besos!**

 **Bely Pendragon: Mi asesora favorita jeje amiga hice la prueba con las dos vi el capi uno de Medcezir y solo pase babeando x mi Ulusoy bello, pero vi el capi uno de Kara para ask y grité, me emocioné, me daba coraje, me daba contra las paredes ajajaj cien millones de emociones juntas! Definitivamente me quedé con esa! Aiiis gracias. Ahora te martirizare con esa novela ajaja. Besos ami ahh y cuentame que tal estuvo este shotcito de limon enlimado xD**

 **Amigo: Que taaaal amigooo pues llegamos al capítulo que todos esperabamos jeje Que tal! Y tenlo por seguro que Ryoga tendrá su merecido. Quizás no muy salvajemente jeje pero si lo recibirá. Es que ese dueto de villanos me caen super bien xD Abrazooos! Nos leemos!**

 **Deliza22: Ay amiga hermosa contigo me inspiro para los comentarios y Pm :'D Y llegó el episodio que todos queríamos leer jejeje no sabes cómo me cuesta describirlo todo así tan soft :/ es que no me imagino rodear este ámbito de otra forma. El amooor tiene que predominar yeeeiii jjj y más que nada por que es algo que está contenido allí y el dilema moral de Ryoga y Ukyo y la gente lo único que hace es complicarlo todo pero la mente y el corazón no se conectan en casos así xD También sobre lo que Ryoga le dijo Akane a Ukyo fue tan asdfglsjdkfhs xDxD pobreeee solo de pensarlo me muero T.T a mi también me dijeron eso pero en medio de un paseito en un inocente "Pero (inserte nombre aquí) mejor vámonos..." y mi cara fue un velorio. Uuuf casi le lanzo un ladrillo ajajajaja. Un besote inmenso amiga nos leemos. Aiiiz me muero x leer tu review de ese capi jejejej muaaa**

 **Litapaz: Hiii amigaaa que tal estuvo que tal que tal que taaal xD Cuéntame qué te pareció este episodio xD me costoooo no te niego pero es que después de lo de los Ukyoga ps no era justo que disfruten solitos eeehhh xD Un abrazo enormisimo amiga. Espero con super ansias que me cuentes que te pareció esta noche de amorsss :'D**

 **Yram: Amiga lindaaa pues no te niego que me vi tentada a cambiar un poco el protagonista del golpe peeeeroooo la idea de Akane llegando de improviso y que suceda lo que sucedió hoy me enamoró más jejejej. Qué taaal amiga cómo lo viste :D**

 **Flor de loto: Y el suspenso terminó amigaaa :D Como te pareció este super romanticoso desenlace de la noche más esperada :D Dame tu opinión x fis :) Te mando un abrazooote y me encantará saber si esq te gustó ;) muak!**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Ayyy amiga es que si supieras todo lo que Ukyo va a seguir haciendo T.T ya en borradores tengo hasta el capi 17 y va mala mala xD Por fiiiis dime cómo te ha parecido este eposodio, se me ha hecho algo dificilito pero espero haberlo hecho de la mejor manera representando el amooor aiiis. Besos enormes amiga**

 **Ninna Tendo: Mi wattpader favoritaaa yeeeiii :D Amigaaa pues Cuéntame por fis que tal te ha parecido este desenlace de mala noche xD Después de semejante rechazo como que nuestro Ranmita si se merecía un poquito de amor :) Un abrazote amiga nos leemos prontito. Avisame de tu actualización shiiii**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Amiga hermosaaa ya falta poquito creo que falta un epi para que ese bendito sobre aparezca de nuevo aiiis y ni te imaginas el revueeelo que va a causar :( Por ahora estamos rodeados de amor y felicidad awww qué tal te ha parecido este capítulo ami. Un poquito de limoncito soft para no perder la costumbre jeje. Te mando un abrazo gigante amiga y gracias por leerme me encanta leer tus reviews awww besos!**

 **Rosefe-123: Amigaaa que tal el desenlace de este suspenso xD aiii es que ya no me aguantaba por escribir algo de amor de este par :D te gustooo? Un beso enorme!**

 **Haruri Saotome: Mi Haru :D llegamos al punto más esperado de la serieee waa Es que tenía que recompensar al pobre de Ranma semejante golpe y en público más que nada el tan emocionado por llevarla al baile de lo más contento y ella le paga así :( Pero creo que lo compensó bien jeje Que te pareció amiga moxa. Un besote!**

 **Elisa Lucia V2016: Amiga bellaaaaa gracias por ese drabble tan bonito que escribiste en face para miii awwww me encantó. Bueno este capítulo compensa el sufrimiento que les he causado con tanto drama y dolor jejeje. Qué te pareció ami hermosa :D me cuentas siii espero hayas podido leer este capi :)**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Mi lizzy preciosa me encanta que sigas al pendiente de la historia me pone super super contenta, definitivamente temas como la infidelidad son super complicados de abordar y no lo quería tornar catedrático. Gracias por tu opinión x PM hace tiempo sobre este capi, me ayudó montón :D un besote! Te escribo por inter en la nochecita sii besoos!**

 **Ahooora si hemos llegado al punto en el que el título de nuestro fic cobra sentido por completo :D Me ha resultado un poquito complicado enfocarme tanto en los sentimientos de ambos personajes para lograr describir una noche así de esperada entre nuestros testarudos favoritos. Me inspiré un poco en algunos capítulos específicos del anime y más que nada en el capítulo del manga "Batalla de busto" jajaja xD es tan romántico cuando Ranma quiere ponerse amoroso xD**

 **Necesito saber qué les pareció a mis lectores esta dosis cítrica con un toquecito de vainilla :D**

 **Hoy también parafraseé un poco la canción herrrrmosa que fué la inspiración para este fic. A ver si encuentran donde está ;D**

 **Y bueno mis amigos queridos aquí me despido enviándoles un abrazo gigante y reitero... GRACIAS por ESTAR aquí! Por los reviews, sus palabras lindas y críticas constructivas, sus PM, follows, favs definitivamente son la mejor familia ranmaniatica que hay ;)**

 **Besos!**

 **SK47**


	15. Enfrentados

**Muy buenas madrugadas amigos como están :D Aquí vamos una vez más con la actualización de nuestra historia que hace unos días nos arrancó algunos suspiros ehhh verdad? ;) Millón gracias por sus comentarios mis lectores queridos y el apoyo que semana a semana me brindan por aquí :')**

 **Sin más, continuamos...**

 *** Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

 **15\. Enfrentados**

El hermoso y brillante sol le dió la bienvenida a un domingo más embelleciendo el panorama. Era un día en el que la mayoría de las personas se daba el gusto de dormir un poquito más, a excepción de un joven enojado que daba la impresión de no haber dormido absolutamente nada en toda la noche, estaba de pie delante de la puerta del restaurante de okonomiyakis más popular del distrito mirando al suelo con los puños cerrados y sintiéndose el ser mas estúpido del planeta.

\- Oye amigo! El uchans está cerrad... Ah! Ryoga eres tú! Pero hijo que te sucedió? Acaso te atacó un perro o algo? - Gritaba asustado un anciano vecino del lugar al ver al pobre chico maltrecho allí parado sin decir nada, miró hacia arriba y vió a Ukyo asomarse disimuladamente, estaba intentando esconderse de Ryoga pero por los gritos del anciano se supo que sí estaba en casa y tuvo que bajar a "atender" a su invitado.

\- No te voy a perdonar lo que me hiciste Ukyo... Fui a dar al puerto! Me metí a un barco de carga que iba a República Dominicana y no podía encontrar la salida! En medio mar se dieron cuenta que estaba allí y tuve que lanzarme al agua y nadar como desesperado hasta la orilla para poder regresar aquí! Y para rematar Akane debe estar odiandome!

Ukyo no pudo evitar reírse de los dramas que solo a Ryoga le pueden acontecer ocultando la amargura que le producía que, a pesar de lo que sucedió entre ellos, el siga pensando solo en su dichosa Akane - Ay si, la digna Akane, debe estar muy enojada verdad? Pues será contigo, porque ayer tuve mi visita anual al templo de la noche y me regresé a casa muy de madrugada cuando vi a Ranma en el camino que va hacia la casa Tendo yendo para la suya muy feliz y hasta cantando... Casualidad? No lo creo.

\- Entonces quieres decir que...

\- Ay Ryoga por amor a dios! Sacúdete y deja de proyectar la imagen del pobre muchachito triste engañado. Siii si y si! Tu amada Akane pasó espectacularmente bien en su baile de graduación al lado de MI-Prometido! - Gritó señalándose muy enojada. Y eso que ni se imaginaba qué era lo que en verdad hizo feliz a Ranma.

Ryoga se apoyó en la silla donde estaba con las manos hacia adelante y la cabeza agachada, respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos para pensar - Yo sabía que esto pasaría Ukyo, suficiente fué que este traidor llegó y quiere robarme todo lo que he logrado en estos años y no se lo voy a permitir! - Dió un golpe sobre la mesa que llenó de gusto a Ukyo - Esto es tu culpa! Si no me hubieras enviado al lugar equivocado... Pero... Es que Akane perdió la verguenza o qué? Como pudo aparecerse así tan tranquila a vista y paciencia de todos en esa fiesta con otro!? Y no cualquier otro! Con ese...!

\- Ryoga escúchame! Aprovecha este lapsus de valentía y lucha por lo que es tuyo! - Al verlo con cara de perdido le sonrió y le tomó la mano diciéndole a manera de orden - Es tu deber no permitirlo! Así que en este momento vas a hacer lo siguiente... - La castaña comenzó a darle instrucciones al vengativo ex chico cerdo quien escuchaba con atención lo que tenía que hacer.

...

...

\- Akane! Hija baja por favor Ryoga está aquí... - Soun llamaba a Akane quien parecía no haber despertado todavía para ser visitada por su flamante prometido - Espérala un poco muchacho... Mi hija no tarda en bajar. Ayer no los sentí llegar del baile, era muy tarde? - Preguntó el patriarca completamente inocente y sin siquiera imaginar el efecto que en Ryoga esta pregunta tenía.

\- Ah... si... el baile... Todo sin novedades señor Soun, pasamos un rato agradable y la traje a casa.

El hombre del bigote le dió una palmada en la espalda cordialmente - Eres muy responsable - Le dijo sonriendo.

El chico asintió disimulando su furia, su enojo por todo, por el plan, por lo que podría suceder, por la rabia que sabía que iba a sentir cuando Akane le niegue en su cara haber ido al baile con otro y para colmo tenía que, como buen caballero, disculparse por haberla plantado ayer, en fin...

Akane solo se limitó a gritar -Ya voooy - Verdaderamente fastidiada por la interrupción de su sueño, se despertó poco a poco estirandose y desperezandose sintiendo dolores en su cuerpo que ni en combates había sufrido, sonrió y masoquista repitió los movimientos sólo para poder sentir los dolorcillos de nuevo y recordar más vividamente la pasional noche de amor que tuvo con SU Ranma, no podía creer que al fin era suya, que ella haya hallado el valor que necesitaba para irlo a buscar hasta su casa y provocar esta locura. Estaba feliz, sonrojada soñaba despierta cuando otro grito por parte de su padre la obligó a caer en cuenta que su peor pesadilla volvía convertida en una terrible realidad. Cómo miraría a Ryoga, cómo lo enfrentaría después de haberle pertenecido al que un día fue su mejor amigo!? Luego trató de convencerse de la actitud que debía tener con su prometido para no ser descubierta - Ah noo! Soy yo la que tiene que estar furiosa por que el señor me plantó ayer en el baile de graduación... Creo que con no decir nada será más que suficiente - Se hizo un moño rápido, se vistió y bajó.

...

...

\- Hoy es el día... Lo siento, en serio lo siento pero ya no puedo mantener esta mentira. Antes de que se haga más grande esto termina aquí - Pensaba Ranma a punto de salir de su casa rumbo a casa de Ukyo sin previo aviso.

Ukyo se encontraba expectante al pie de su ventana mirando hacia abajo, contaba los segundos para ver a Ranma aparecer por esa calle. Lo conocía, lo conocía muy bien, algunas veces llegaba a ser tan patéticamente predecible que se admiraba. Unos minutos después allí lo vió, a punto de tocar su puerta. Sonrió de medio lado con frialdad total en sus gestos - Ryoga no tarda y estamos completos - Dijo para sí moviéndose rápido y acomodando por última vez la gran mesa que había preparado con toda clase de manjares. Así también sabia que Ranma no rechazaría "su último platillo" antes de que le diga que termina con ella.

Sonó la puerta.

Ukyo hizo algo de tiempo antes de abrir, tenía qur darle tiempo a Ryoga a llegar.

\- Mi Ranchan! Mi amado Ranchan! - Se lanzó a abrazarlo a pesar de la evidente incomodidad del chico quien bastante lejos de ser delicado frenó au demostración de cariño con un serio -Hola...

Ukyo entrecerró los ojos suponiendo lo peor, pero no... No iba a permitirlo.

\- Debemos hablar Ukyo, en este momento - Dijo Ranma tan seguro que daba miedo.

-Todo lo que tu quieras Ranma mi vida! Hablaremos toda la tarde si es lo que deseas pero primero vas a ser mi comensal de honor, preparé todos estos exquisitos platillos que estoy segura que van a encantarte! - Sonreía la cocinera fingiendo inocencia señalando una variedad suprema de manjares japoneses tentando al chico.

\- Pero Ukyo no vine a eso, yo...

\- Sii, sii ya me dijiste, quieres hablar, te dije que si Ranchan, solo te estoy pidiendo que me des tu opinión acerca de estos nuevos sabores que pienso agregar al menú, andaaaa Ranma - Rogaba haciéndose la tierna - Pruébalos y después me dices todo lo que tu quieras está bien?

Ranma suspiró hondo volteando los ojos hacia arriba, le tocaba aceptar... Por caballerosidad al menos, ya que la noche anterior le había sido infiel con todas sus letras y hoy fue expresamente a terminar con ella de una vez por todas, así que como salida salomónica aceptó comer y se sentó.

...

\- Mi amada Akane buenos días! Estás preciosa! - Ryoga se deshacía en halagos sin saber cuál iba a ser la reacción de Akane después del plantón del baile.

\- Que hermosa voy a estar si acabo de despertarme Ryoga! - Lo miró sarcástica - Bueno, bueno... Cuéntame cómo te fue en la cena con tus papás, me alegro que los hayas visto. Aunque si hubieras tenido la delicadeza de avisarme antes te lo habría agradecido.

Ryoga levantó una ceja entendiendo más o menos cuál había sido la mentira que Ukyo usó para justificar el haberlo mandado a una dirección equivocada, iba a hablar diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió pero Akane lo interrumpió - No no Ryoga, espera, antes que nada quiero hablar contigo seriamente, podemos ir a un sitio más calmado? - Preguntó la ojiverde señalando los alrededores de su casa, era obvio que si iba a terminar con el muchacho quería hacerlo levantando el menor polvo posible y en su casa llena de gente como que no resultaría.

Ryoga comenzó a sudar, recordó el parlamento profético de Ukyo y tembló - Ahh no Akane, tú no me dejas, haré exactamente lo que ella me dijo que haga - Pensó para si y ahora le dijo - Claro mi vida! Te llevaré a un lugar pero es sorpresa! Déjame compensarte por el gran error de ayer si?

\- No Ryoga, no es necesario, lo que tengo que decirte no es...

\- Nada nada Akane chan, acepto hablar contigo pero solo si me dejas llevarte a donde tengo pensado, anda aceptame...

Akane hizo lo mismo que Ranma, resopló con tedio y giró los ojos hacia atrás, también pensó que era lo menos que podía hacer por él, ahora que iba a cortar con su relación sin piedad alguna y después de haberle sido infiel con quien cree su amigo. Está bien Ryoga acepto, a dónde... Hey! Espera!

Sin perder un minuto de tiempo Ryoga la tomó de la mano y empezaron a correr saliendo de la casa, el sabía que Akane reconocería el camino así que la llevó por un desvío que había memorizado muy bien para no perderlo, corrieron y corrieron hasta que llegaron a una esquina a pocos metros del sitio donde la llevaba y sin esperar el consentimiento de la muchacha le vendó los ojos con su bandana.

\- Oye no Ryoga, déjate de juegos, sabes que no me gustan estas cosas! - Reclamaba Akane perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Una última sorpresa si cariño, anda, te gustará! Lo juro! Te dará mucho gusto te lo prometo - Decía malicioso Ryoga mientras la encaminaba a ciegas nada más y nada menos que al Uchans.

...

Ukyo miraba preocupada que ya casi Ranma había devorado todos los platos cuando escuchó el timbre y no pudo evitar dar un saltito de emoción - No puedo creerlo Ryoga! Por primera vez no lo arruinaste! - Pensó sin decir palabra cuando le dijo a Ranma - Ya vuelvo cariño abriré la puerta, dame un segundo.

Sigilosa y en silencio Ukyo abrió, vió a Akane vendada y sonrió en complicidad con el joven del colmillo, y entre seña y seña le dijo que Ranma se encontraba dentro. Se adelantó para hablar con Ranma hasta que los chicos terminen de entrar.

\- Ranchan mi amor, tenemos visitas! - Sonrió tan emocionada que nadie hubiera pensado que por dentro estaba remordiendose de tanto odio.

\- Visitas? - Ranma levantó la vista dejando de comer para ver como en un segundo y sin que nadie se de cuenta Ryoga quitó la venda de los ojos de Akane y gritó - Sorpresaaaaa!

Tanto Ukyo como Ryoga miraban con impaciencia las reacciones de sus víctimas, quisieron enfrentarlos, ponerlos cara a cara después de saber que ya se habían visto pero sin conocer lo que había pasado entre ellos las noches anteriores.

\- Mira Akane! Es Ranma! El prometido de Uchan! Ahhh mi hermano - Hipócritamente el chico de la bandana se lanzó a abrazar a Ranma con exagerada felicidad.

Los "infieles" se miraban atónitos, con la mente completamente en blanco y sin saber cómo ni cuando pero estaban allí frente a frente delante de sus respectivos prometidos solo unas pocas horas después de su apasionado encuentro. No podían sostenerse la mirada, no allí, delante de ese par de extraños con los cuales tenían un compromiso.

Ukyo sonreía complacida de ver hasta qué grado Ryoga estaba tomándose en serio este plan - Akane! Mi novia favorita! Ayyy que emoción! Mira Ranchan mi amor! Son los futuros esposos! Ahhhh no me digan que vienen a...

\- Exactamente Ukyo es lo que estás pensando... - Ryoga abrazó a Akane quien seguía boquiabierta - Mi amorcito y yo hemos venido a pedirles a ti y a tu futuro esposo Ranma, que sean los padrinos de nuestra boda que como saben tendrá lugar muy muy pronto, y también vinimos para que mi novia salude a su amigo Ranma después de tantos años, no es genial? - Ryoga estaba como poseído, calculaba milímetro a milímetro cada movimiento, planeaba palabra a palabra lo que diría viendo qué es lo que lastimaría más a ese par de traidores.

Lo que ninguno de los dos se dió cuenta y ni siquiera Ukyo aún, solo Ryoga... Era que Akane tenía una marca fresca sobre su labio superior, una clara señal de una salvajemente pasional mordida y cuando miró a Ranma, casualmente también tenía una marca similar sobre su labio inferior y otra parecida en el lado izquierdo de su cuello donde la tela de la camisa china no cubría. Estas pruebas y haber visto las caras de ambos al verse era lo que necesitaba para deducir que si no actuaban hoy mismo, ambos iban a romper los compromisos para volver a estar juntos sin ataduras de otros encima.

Ranma no soportó la tensión y habló sin pensar completamente preso de los celos y la incomodidad de ver a SU mujer en los brazos de otro, no podía con la idea de que Akane no haga nada para evitar el mínimo contacto con ese animal! - Ahhh Ukyo pero qué ternura, por supuesto que aceptamos ser los padrinos de su casamiento - Se levantó del mesón para abrazar a la castaña - No es verdad mi amor.

Akane hervía en su propia rabia, cómo podía ese cretino decirle mi amor a esa bruja y abrazarla delante suyo después de ser su dueña, el era de ella! De ella y de nadie más. Miraba la escena en silencio remordida cuando Ryoga habló - Akane cariño... Querías decirme algo?

\- No para nada... "cariño" solo que me da mucho gusto que nuestros grandes amigos aquí presentes sean testigos de nuestro graaan amor - Decía la ojiverde con una mezcla de sarcasmo y furia.

\- Es cierto amor! Qué alegría que hayan aceptado amigos! Pero por qué no se han saludado todavía ustedes dos! No sean tímidos - Presionaba el chico del colmillo.

\- Si, anda Ranma salúdala, si somos todos como hermanos - Ukyo metía púa disfrutando de la situación.

Ranma todavía con sentimientos encontrados, sorpresa, celos, enojo, amor le extendió la mano para saludarla como aquella vez que tímido la felicitó por su graduación, justo en ese momento y al tenerla frente a el, se dio cuenta del moretón que la chica tenía en su labio, por reflejo automático con la mano que iba a saludarla y tenía estirada se tocó su labio como asociando ambas cicatrices como una prueba delatora de la noche pasada.

Akane trató de disimular lo más que pudo y dijo lo más firme que le salió - Que tal Ranma, tanto tiempo - Lo miró queriendo esconder el brillo de sus ojos, estaba enojada pero su amor iba mucho más allá de esas cosas.

Ranma la miraba con pertenencia, con ganas incontenibles de abrazarla, de gritarle a medio mundo que esa mujer era la única en su vida, pero se limitó a mirar a un lado y estrechar ahora si su mano en un saludo.

Ukyo sonreía satisfecha del momento incómodo que les estaba haciendo pasar, al menos habían evitado el rompimiento inminente de sus respectivos compromisos, cuando de pronto Ryoga le hizo un gesto señalandose el labio, al comienzo la cocinera no entendió pero al segundo se percató de las marcas de aquel par de culpables y más la tensión del momento hicieron que explotara - Bueno bueno ya! Basta de saludos! Mejor vamos a beber algo chicos yo invito, Ryoga trajo hace poco un sake espectacular pero muy muy fuerte eh! Tiene efectosss... secundarios - Miró a Ryoga tentadoramente provocando que el joven se sonrojara casi hasta llegar a sangrar por la nariz recordando su noche apasionada causada por el alcohol. En seguida se espantó de que Akane o Ranma se den cuenta de la barbaridad que dijo la muchacha y la tomó del brazo - Ukyo ven aquí.. He he... Es que quiero que me enseñe donde están las copas para servirles el sake he he... - Sonreía disimulando.

\- Qué sucede Ryoga por qué tan nervioso - Lo desafió la castaña sin importarle la presencia de nadie.

El chico prácticamente la arrastró a la cocina saliendo de allí ante la mirada extrañada de Akane y el muchacho de la trenza dejándolos solos.

\- Así que no tienes nada que decirle al cerdo no? - Preguntó Ranma más celoso que de costumbre.

\- Que tendría que decirle? Por cierto amé verte aquí con tu noviecita sentadisimo disfrutando de sus artes culinarias

\- Acaso estás celosa?

\- Celosa de qué? Si tu y yo no somos nada - Respondió segura Akane mirándolo a los ojos.

Ranma sintió una punzada en el pecho al escucharla decir esto tan fría, pero recordó el carácter indomable que su tormento se manejaba e hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer, descontrolarla.

La arrinconó en la pared de la cocina donde del otro lado estaban Ukyo y Ryoga - Ranma por dios! Estás loco! Qué haces!? - Akane entró en pánico.

Ranma la acorraló por completo entre sus brazos y la pared - Cómo que no somos nada? Eso no fué lo que me demostraste ayer - Le susurró provocándola como solo él sabe - No somos nada? Dímelo de nuevo y aquí mismo te probaré que estás equivocada.

Akane era otra testaruda y orgullosa - Quitateee Ranma! - Se quejaba tratando de retirarlo - Pueden vernos y...

\- Y qué? Que lo sepan de una buena vez! Eres mía Akane, tu y yo somos uno mismo y no puedes negarlo, tus ojos no pueden negarlo - Repitió.

\- Eres un inmaduro! Tu eres el prometido de Ukyo sino qué harías metido aquí tan temprano. Ay que dulce! La futura esposa le prepara el desayuno al novio... Sueltameee - Seguía forcejeando - Anda! Ve con ella! Haz lo que quieras que a mi no me imp...

La calló... La calló con un beso cargado de pasión y sentimiento, un beso desesperado, esta vez la ternura y la suavidad no estuvieron presentes, había ganas, había fuerza, un beso que les dejaba claro quién pertenecía a quién. Habló Akane con la respiración alborotada - Eres mío Ranma Saotome, eres mío aunque estés con...

\- Aunque esté con estas ganas incontrolables de mostrarte aquí mismo que te amo, que eres ..mi.. mujer - Seguía besándola con angustiosa necesidad sobre aquel muro de concreto testigo de aquel intenso momento.

Ella le correspondía con besos descontrolados, se resistía fingiendo no querer, cosa que sabía que a su amante lo volvía loco - Nos van a oír Ranma sueltame, estás demente... - Seguía sin desprenderse de su boca. Soltando uno que otro quejido susurrado para desquiciarlo todavía más.

Respondiendo a la provocación, él la apretó contra su cuerpo bajando sus fuertes manos por las formas de la chica que ya conocía muy bien y deslizó su boca hasta la sensible oreja obligandola a escuchar lo agitado de su aliento provocándole más de un escalofrío - Que nos oigan! Quiero que ese sujeto sepa que siempre le has sido infiel - La miró fijamente dejando un momento de besarla ante la mirada intensa de la chica de ojos verdes - Aunque eras su prometida ante los ojos de todos, siempre tu corazón fué mío Akane, tu mente, tu vida...

Ella no aguantó más, quería darle la razón a su manera, lo aprisionó por el cuello y mirándolo a los ojos mordió el labio inferior del azabache con malicia para luego besarlo con la más grande urgencia y necesidad.

Ni siquiera podían respirar por la desesperación de aquel beso y lo fuertes de sus caricias.

...

Del otro lado de la pared

...

\- Acaso estás loca! Qué demonios fué eso de allá afuera Ukyo! Tu misma dijiste que entre nosotros no pasó nada! - Reclamaba Ryoga al borde del colapso

\- Y el niño inocente no se da cuenta de las cosas que hace verdad? - Lo enfrentó cara a cara con furia - Eres como todos los hombres, eres como él... No! Eres peor que é... Sueltame!

\- Ahora no eres tan valiente verdad? - Ryoga la arrinconó entre sus brazos a la misma pared pero del otro lado - Dónde está ese ego inmenso que tienes Ukyo, por qué me miras así? Es que acaso yo...

\- Tu qué?! Tu nada! Para mi ni él ni tu ni ningún hombre significan nada! - Espetó Ukyo con el calor de la pelea reflejando odio en sus ojos.

Ryoga tomó valor - Eso no era lo que me decías cuando te besaba - Se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios respirando sobre su piel - Cuando sabía exactamente dónde acariciarte

\- Cállate idiota! - Quiso golpearlo pero él no la dejó - Frustrada y con el corazón a mil por hora le respondió - Y tu qué? Bastante bien lo pasaste a mi lado, por que yo sí soy capaz de controlarte, de tenerte aquí - Señaló la palma de su mano - No como esa niña tonta, yo sí soy una mujer de verdad!

Ryoga no pudo contener más sus impulsos y se abalanzó sobre ella a besarla tan salvajemente como ambos quisieron.

Solo un muro los separaba, pero un mismo sentimiento los unía, solo que con las personas intercambiadas.

El sonido del teléfono celular de Ukyo los alertó a todos de la locura que estaban cometiendo.

Saltaron espantados arreglándose la ropa y el cabello lo más que podían, de un brinco Akane y Ranma estaban a varios metros de distancia cuando oyeron que Ukyo respondió la llamada, era un proveedor, mientras Ryoga salía con una botella de sake que encontró por la estantería.

Quizás aquella fué la reunión más incómoda de sus vidas, más todavía por que para hacer de su plan algo más interesante, pusieron en la copa de Akane un sake diferente, uno diez veces más fuerte que el de los demás, un par de horas después la chica se encontraba realmente mal y antes de que hablara de más Ryoga se levantó para llevarla a casa, sabía que Ranma no lo dejaría ir solo así que fue con ellos. Ukyo se quedó en el restaurante para hacerlo menos sospechoso, no sin antes darle por debajo de la mesa a Ryoga un ya conocido sobre.

Apoyada en la puerta los vió marcharse ahora con la total seguridad de que Ryoga iba a hacerlo bien - Te dije que no permitiría que estén juntos Ranma, te lo dije... - Sonrió con malicia y entró a su restaurante. Esperaría todo el tiempo que sea necesario, sin embargo el día no acabaría si la primera parte de su plan no se cumplía.

 **Continuará...**

 **Saluditoooos:**

 **Guest: Bienvenido amigo o amiga :) Gracias por tu review me gusta muchísimo que la historia te agrade :D Ah y que mal lo de tu computadora :( Te cuento que el año pasado también actualizaba del cyber jeje es que no podían conectarme el internet T.T Pero no te desanimes si es una historia que estas escribiendo pues adelante! Tu puedes ;) Un abrazo enorme!**

 **Frankie Marín San: Amigo antes de que me dejes tu review dies minutos antes de actualizar xD Te dejo saluditos jejeje Ya van dos veces que sucede. Gomen ne! Cómo vas con tu historia? :)**

 **Elisa Lucía V2016: Amiga miaaa :D Noo te voy a negar que si pensé exactamente ese argumento que escribiste en el review, pero es que me pareció como muy predecible verdad. Tu que dices? Entonces estoy aún con un tema del fic que no se resuelve y dedicándome a eso, luego pensaré qué escribir jejeje xD Besos enormes ami!**

 **Bely Pendragon: Amiga moxa! Tu llorasteee O.O wooo perdiste la inmortalidad xD jeejej bueno entonces eso me asegura más que la novela está increíble. Ya voy por el cap 9 y se me ha hecho super sencillísimo aprenderme las caras y los nombres, es raro xq en Feri demoré uuuf xD Ah y lo de Ukyo villana es xq bueno ella es la más sensata, comprensiva y amable peeero hay personas que se cansan de tanta amabilidad sin recibir nada a cambio, ni dinero xq al fin y al cabo Ranma comía gratis en los Uchans ajajaja Besos gigantes mi Belu muak!**

 **Deliza22: Ayyyy nonononono amigaaa me hiciste poner más colorada que tomate vencido xD Noouuu xD quise decir que me costó narrar algo así de ehh emm ummm bue... eso D: sin hacerlo letra de reggaetón ajajajajaja es decir buscarle el lado suave y vainilloso para suspiraaaar y suspiraaar TuT De la trivia sukulenta jjj me mató de risa lo "explotaovarios" ajajajajajajajaja. Ps que te diré amiga, bueno dicen que el amor sale por la chimenea cuando el hambre entra por la ventana xD quizás eso llegue a suceder o quizás no, pero mandando al diablo y medio tooodas las lógicas posibles, ayyy ami, despertar con ese sonrojito de que estás durmiendo con la persona q amas, sentir todos los días las mariposas guerrilleras en el estómago x un abrazo suyo, un detallito aunq sea una florecita muerta del camino... Para mi eso es uuuf demasiado... Vale más amar sobre la mesa vacía que chillar en un ferrari junto a quien no te mueve un pelo TnT Lloremos juntas jeje Aiiis ami me da el momento poético lol... Ah y yo tampoco se de q se queja Ukyo si Ryoga está más bueno que chocolate blanco con nutella mezcladito sobre un brownie waaa la dieta amiga la dieta! XD Un beshooote mi lectora favorita gracias x traerme inspiración con tus rev amiga :D**

 **Jg. Dreamer: Muchísimas gracias amiga me alegra que haya podido lograr aquello :) Eso nos ayuda a seguir mejorando historia con historia ami :) Abrazotes!**

 **Yram: Hola amiga mía :D Pues la verdad es así, Ryoguita y Uchancita andan en algo bien tramposo como vimos en este epi, esperemos que no traiga mayores consecuencias... Digo esperemos por que todavía no he escrito eso jeejejej T.T Besos ami!**

 **Flor de Loto: Amiga linda gracias por comentar :D Me pone super contenta tenerte por aquí una semana más, y tienes toooda la razón aunque a veces hacerle caso al corazón sea lo menos apropiado, es lo más lindo dejarse guiar por lo que siente aww. Besos ami linda!**

 **Litapaz: Siii :D eso trato amiga :D pero no mucha miel para que no se me acostumbren jajaja xD hay q sufriiir buuu jjj pero por el momento estemos tranquilos, quizás en el siguiente episodio cambien las cosas :D Espero te haya gustado también el capi de hoy amiga :D Un abrazo enorrrme ;)**

 **Haruri Saotome: Mi Haruuu eres de las mías :D Romántica empedernida jeje aiii yo soy igual no puedo evitarlo xD Me puede el romance y llorar con el drama y pasar triste por amorss jejeje me encanta TuT Ukyo tristemente cayó en su propio juego. No tenía intenciones al comienzo de hacer tanto daño, pero al final su amor no correspondido contaminó su corazoncito :( Un beso grande ami linda :***

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Awww que lindo review mi Esme boniiita muuuchas pero muchas gracias de verdad que lectores como tú es que inspiran a mejorar siempre :) aunque este sea solo un pasatiempo saber que podemos alegrar un poquito a alguien es muy muy lindo amiga :D Sii Akane estaba empeñosa jejeje me gustó que haya tomado la iniciativa por que al fin de cuentas ella fué la que rompió la promesa prometiendose con Ryoga sin asegurarse que Ranma estaba casado o no, ella lo arruinó en el baile golpeandolo, entonces que mejor que ella misma lo solucione verdad :D Espero te haya gustado el epi de hoy, no trajo vitamina C muy fuerte pero alguito hubo jejeje Muak!**

 **Guest: Ukyo se va a vengar amigo/a y peor ahora que cuenta con el apoyo de Ryoga que parece ser que se pasó al lado oscuro :( Un abrazo enorme y bienvenida!**

 **Ninna Tendo: Amiga linda como estás :D Ya están publicados los 4 capítulos? Por que cuando leí solo habían dos, ya subiste más? Es que allí no tengo idea como seguir una historia T.T Avísame para ir corriendo a leerte si ami :D besotes! Aiii perdón por la ruborizada jejeje muak!**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Mi Pau hermosa mil mil gracias por visitar mis demás historias y dejarme tu review, estoy super contenta de que te hayan gustado :D Estamos enojadas con Ukyo, tan buena que parecía y al final su corazón se hizo malo solo por el orgullo frustrado de no poder enamorar a su "ranchan" que horror no entiende que el amor no entra por obligado T.T Abrazos gigantes amiga!**

 **Amigo: Qué tal amigo! Sii imaginate al fin llegó el día en el que se amen de verdad, obviamente rechazarían cualquier tipo de contacto con otros por muy prometidos que sean :) Hay alguien que los ayudará mas adelante con un problema que empezará desde el capi siguiente :( Que será? Un beso grande!**

 **Rosefe-123: Hola ami linda! Pues el enterarse que Akane fue al baile con Ranma lo hizo apoyar a Ukyo en su malvado plan cien por ciento, ya se hará cara dura hasta para mentir y ocultar cosas, hasta lo que hay entre el y Uchan ya se le hace normal :/ Y viene un plan de este para nada bueno :( Un besito amiga!**

 **Se viene otra dosis de dramita D: Pero que no cunda el pánico xD que los reconcilio bien bonito a nuestros protagonistas a poco no? Jejeje Gracias por ser los mejores lectores amigos! Me animan muchísimo :) A veces estoy pasando un momento feo en el día y me suena el móvil y es un review, no saben lo contenta que me pone leerlos a todos. Mil gracias de nuevo! :')**

 **Un saludo gigante a mi amiga linda Lizzy Dezzy que se que me está leyendo, para que veas ami que tus saluditos son intocables jeje Te extrañooo T.T**

 **Besos también para RankoO que está un poco enfermita :( Mejórate mi Jenny Lu te extraño x aquí muchísimo :)**

 **Nos leemos con el siguiente episodio amigos :) Que tengan un super lindo fin de semana ;) Un beso!**

 **SK47**


	16. Ambición y conveniencia

**Mis lectores favoritos buen día! Volvemos con una actualización más :D Feliz mitad de semana :) Bueno hoy veremos la reaparición de nuestro "querido" sobrecito y los líos que iniciará. Que tal Genma no? Interesado y descarado, siempre lo vi así xD Sobre el romance UkyOga pues la verdad no estaba tan planeado, solo ocurrió :'X es que la verdad los principios de Ranma y Akan los detienen muchísimo para vivir su amor, pero hay algo dentro de ellos que les permite seguir sin sentirse culpables. Un sexto sentido les dice que ese par son unos traidores. Básicamente ese amorío nació por eso, para no hacerlos tan pecadores a nuestros protas jejeje. Así que dos por uno y "a escondidas" tiene doble significado xD Alguien me preguntó si Nodoka y Soun tenían algo x allí jjj pues que sea a su imaginación amigos jjj. Bueno ahora si continuemos :D**

 *** Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **16\. Ambición y conveniencia**

Akane caminaba sintiéndose terrible, ni siquiera era tanto el efecto del sake en sus venas, era la angustia y la incomodidad de ver a Ranma a tan pocos centímetros de ella siendo llevada por Ryoga hasta su casa, el la tenía abrazada para que no se cayera y cada tanto le daba un beso en el cabello o en la frente. Ranma trataba de contenerse al máximo las ganas de matar a ese intruso que se atrevía a creerse algo especial para su Akane, era necesario fingir, a fin de cuentas eran solo amigos, el prometido de la muchacha era él así que no tenía el más mínimo derecho de reclamar nada.

Miraba al cielo para bajar su rabia de una u otra manera, pero todo se empeoró cuando Ryoga comenzó a hablar del lugar ideal para llevar a Akane de luna de miel - Qué te parece amigo, Akane y yo hemos pensado irnos de luna de miel a Hong Kong, tan linda ella, sabes que quiere ser madre pronto - Dijo enterrando sus palabras en los oídos de Ranma como flachas bien apuntadas.

El azabache no pudo más y le dió un puñetazo lleno de odio a una pared por donde pasaba haciéndola pedazos, Ryoga consiguió sacarlo de sus casillas pero tenía que hacerse el inocente - Qué sucedió amigo? Acaso dije algo que te molestó - Lo provocaba de mala manera.

Ranma iba a responderle como tantas ganas tenía cuando Akane se safó del agarre de Ryoga - Ya, ya Ryoga, está bien suéltame, solo estoy mareada pero puedo caminar sin ayuda - Miró a Ranma contenerse solo por ella y le hizo una señal imperceptible con su rostro para que se calmara. El la miró y mejor caminó un poco más adelante.

Al llegar a casa Nabiki los recibió - Ah por favor no puede ser, el trío maravilla en frente de mis ojos - Dijo sarcástica como siempre - Akane que fué lo que sucedió? Si papá te ve así se enojará y lo sabes!

\- Cállate Nabiki por dios! Mi cabeza!

Ranma intervino - Será mejor que la lleves a su habitación antes que alguien la vea y llevarle un café cargado. Bueno, me retiro...

\- No! - Gritó Ryoga provocando la duda de Nabiki y Ranma - Quiero decir q..qque no te vayas aún! Yo regreso al Uchans por unas cosas, espérame para volver juntos amigo qué dices!

Ranma rodó los ojos teniendo que aceptar por puro compromiso.

Los tres chicos estaban en la cocina cuando Nabiki le dijo a Ranma que la ayude a llevar el café ya que Kasumi no está. Era la oportunidad de oro que Ryoga no podía desaprovechar, se hizo el atarantado y tomó la taza de café simulando tener intenciones de subir al cuarto de Akane rápidamente y topezarse justo sobre Ranma, bañándolo con la tibia bebida.

\- Qué hiciste idiota! - Le reclamó Ranma

\- Que torpe soooy, ais lo siento!

\- Ay no genial, ahora me toca limpiar - Se quejó Nabiki - Gracias Ryoga - Dijo sarcástica con sonrisa burlona - Ranma haz el favor de quitarte esa camisa, así todo mojado te seguirán las hormigas y seguirás ensuciando todo... Ay Kasumi cuánta falta haces!

Ranma se quitaba la camisa para dejarla en el espaldar de una silla y se entretuvo en la conversación - Dónde está Kasumi?

\- Se fué al pueblo a ver a la mamá de Tofu que está enferma, no se qué hace allá si todavía ese doctor no se atreve a nada con ella, la cobardía creo que es el sello de todos los hombres de por aquí - Miró a Ranma bromista.

Ambos ex cuñados conversaban sobre Kasumi y Tofu y Ryoga simulaba hacer otra taza de café, en un parpadeo tomó de sus pantalones el sobre de Ukyo y con la velocidad de un ninja lo metió en el bolsillo de la camisa mojada de Ranma, aprovechando que aún estaba húmeda para ensuciar un poco el sobre y no levantar sospechas.

\- Oye Ranma, estoy un poco mareado yo también, ayúdame a subir con el café de Akane, ten, lleva tu los dulces y yo llevo el café - Propuso Ryoga sabiendo que Ranma no iba a desaprovechar ni un segundo para ver a su amada. Ambos subieron a la planta alta dejando sola a Nabiki en la cocina.

Ryoga sabía de vicio como era su cuñadita, en este tiempo llegó a conocerla muy bien, apostaba su alma a que iba a ayudarlo involuntariamente con su plan. Y así fue...

Mientras limpiaba el piso de la mancha de café miró que algo sobresalía de la camisa de Ranma, no iba a prestarle atención pero sus alarmas sonaron cuando leyó por sobre la tela la frase "Mi amado Ranchan". Funció el ceño y rápidamente lo tomó, lo abrió y lo leyó:

"Mi futuro esposo, quiero demostrarte cuánto te amo dándote un regalo. El día lunes 5 al medio día te espero en la notaría central de Nérima para que seas el dueño de absolutamente toda mi cadena de restaurantes, al fin estarán a tu nombre mi vida. Todo lo mío es tuyo conmigo incluida. Te ama, tu Uchan"

Nabiki no daba crédito a lo que leyó, era imposible que la sangre maliciosa y ambiciosa de Genma esté contaminando a Ranma con el pasar de los años. Pero no, bueno quizás y rechazó la oferta, aunqe si fue así que tiene que cargar con esa carta de amor en sus bolsillos? Disimuló al oir pasos y dejó la carta en su lugar, luego lo pensó mejor y la tomó escondiéndola bien en el cajón de los cubiertos.

Ryoga vió que la nota ya no estaba donde la dejó y sonrió cumpliendo con su misión. El había bajado primero dejando unos segundos a Ranma atrás, donde el aprovechó para probar un poco el café directamente de los labios de Akane y bajó corriendo las escaleras para no provocar comentarios.

Nabiki se quedó con la espina en su cabeza, lunes 5 era mañana y no sabía como comprobar si era o no un traidor su casi cuñado. Prefirió guardar silencio hasta que se le ocurra alguna de sus ideas.

Ranma salió con Ryoga pero ni siquiera tuvo intenciones de ir al Uchans de nuevo, ya hablaría con Ukyo cuando se ponga de acuerdo con Akane y ella hable con Ryoga, tenía que ser pronto, pero precisamente hoy y bañado en café, no sería.

Llegó a su casa donde ya estaban Genma y Nodoka quien lo saludó desde la cocina preparando la cena.

Genma preguntaba de todas las maneras posibles cosas a su hijo para al disimulo averiguar si mañana iría a la notaría a posesionarse de sus restaurantes, a qué hora iría, cómo, en fin, todos los detalles! Él quería estar presente. No se lo perdería por nada! Pero a la vez dudaba, su hijo era tan cabeza dura y orgulloso que seguramente rechazó el regalo de su nuerita adorada. - Oye Ranma, hablaste hoy con Ukyo?

\- Umjuuu

\- Y cómo está ella?

\- Bien padre.

\- Le va bien en sus restaurantes no es así? Que mujer más trabajadora, tan joven y dueña de todo eso - Lo miraba para sacarle conversación sin resultado alguno. Resopló resignado.

...

...

Ryoga y Ukyo por su parte celebraban la victoria por adelantado.

\- Entonces Ryoga, ya sabes mañana lo que tienes que hacer cierto?

\- Mejor dime si tú ya hiciste lo que debías

\- Lo haré en este mismo momento querido Ryoga - La cocinera levantó el teléfono y marcó a la casa de Ranma, luego de cuatro repiques contestó Nodoka y ella fingió una voz más aguda y habló raro, imitó a Shampoo para ser exactos.

\- Hola? Familia Saotome...

\- Buenas tardes honorable dama, poder comunicarme con el señor Saotome?

\- Cuál de los dos? - Preguntó Nodoka sin reconocer la voz para nada.

\- Genma Saotome por favor, decirle que llamar de China, pozas de Jusenkyo.

Nodoka abrió los ojos y supuso que algo sucedía para que lo llamen el pleno domingo, pero como no mencionaron a su hijo, la verdad la tenía sin cuidado.

\- Ten Genma, hablan de las pozas.

Genma se extrañó con la llamada - Hola, habla Genma Saotome.

\- Suegro querido! Pensé que se olvidó de su nuera, si Ranma está cerca finja que lo estoy llamando de China y haga exactamente todo lo que voy a decirle.

Genma dudó un poco sobre cómo sacaría provecho de esto - Y por qué tengo que hacerlo señorita Lee Ming? - Inventó un nombre siguiendole la corriente.

\- Si quiere que mi cadena de restaurantes pase a manos de su hijito querido mañana al medio día llévelo a rastras si es necesario pero debe estar en la notaría central para firmar. Si no lo hace pues lastimosamente tooodas esas ganancias serán gastadas muy pero muy lejos de ustedes, no sería triste suegrito?

\- Oh no no, claro señorita claro, mañana estará allí - Bajó la voz un poco - Y como haremos para que firme? No querrá estoy seguro...

\- Ese ya no es mi problema, vamos "padre" esfuercese un poquito, de lo contrario ya sabe, no verán ni un solo yen de mi parte - Colgó.

Ryoga la miraba con admiración y burlándose un poco se levantó y la aplaudió.

\- Gracias, gracias, mira y aprende mi querido Ryoga, mira y aprende.

\- Me gusta mucho cuando te pones en papel de mala - Le soltó Ryoga sin pensar.

Ella lo miró y se dejó guiar por sus impulsos, solos en aquel lugar, subieron a la habitación esta vez conscientes de lo que hacían y volvían a convertirse en amantes, unidos por el odio a quienes no los aman y aún sin darse cuenta, unidos por el amor que aunque oscuro, crecía dentro de sus corazones.

...

Genma todavía tenía la bocina en la mano, tenía que pensar rápido. Disimuló despidiendo a la supuesta mujer china y colgó.

\- Quien era papá?

El ex panda puso una cara extrema de preocupación solemne y se acomodó los lentes - Hijo, necesito que me escuches con calma, una vez más las cosas se complican y corremos peligro de perder el título de maestros tanto tú como yo.

\- Pero qué demonios dices! - Ranma se exaltó en un dos por tres - Y ahora que quieren de mi! Acaso que me saque el corazón y se los de en su mano!

\- Ranma deja el melodrama que fué todo culpa tuya, debimos haber vuelto a Japón un día después, pero como el señor "don impulsos" tenía que llegar despavorido a casa nos retornamos sin firmar el documento de cierre de actas. Acaban de llamarme a decir que esas listas se finiquitan en tres días.

\- No, no, no, no papá tu no puedes decirme esto, no pude haber tirado a la basura tres años de mi vida, cambié mi destino por ese viaje por el amor de dios!

\- Cállate Ranma y déjame hablar, en la notaría central de Nerima mañana estará un representante de las pozas que viajó de vacaciones pero en la tarde se regresa a China. Podemos darle el documento firmado para así no perder todo lo que luchamos juntos, hasta mi título corre peligro hijo.

\- Pero cómo va a atendernos así por que así y justamente cargar los documentos que necesitamos firmar papá!

\- Déjaselo todo a tu padre! Yo hablaré con él. Recuerda que trabajé en recepción todos esos años y conozco a cada residente del lugar. Además no te metas que aún tu no sabes de estas cosas de adultos, mañana firmaremos y listo. Fin del problema. Déjalo en mis manos.

Ranma lo miró desconfiado pero tenía algo mejor que hacer como para preocuparse de más por otro problema.

Al anochecer el joven tomó valor y marcó el número de la casa tendo.

Akane estaba en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de leche. Sentía el corazón inquieto, algo la perturbaba y no sabía qué. Su padre ya estaba acostado, Kasumi estaba en el pueblo y Nabiki salió con Kuno. Se paró en la puerta hacia el patio a contemplar un poco lo bonita de la noche. Escuchó el teléfono sonar y dió un salto. Dejó el vaso en el mesón y corrió a contestar - Hola?

Ranma del otro lado la escuchó hablar y sonrió, su corazón se aceleró y guardó silencio unos segundos.

\- Hola?

\- Quiero ir... - Dijo el azabache en voz bajita bien apegado al teléfono.

Akane rió sin emitir sonido alguno y se mordió los labios - Ah si? Y a dónde quieres ir? - Preguntó con coquetería.

\- Quiero ir allí... Contigo... A tu lado, quiero terminar lo que empezamos allá en el restaurante - Susurró con esa voz que la volvía loca

\- Pues no te portaste nada bien conmigo, dejaste que me dieran a beber y la pasé mal - Fingió resentimiento.

\- Puedo ir si quieres, a compensarte...

La chica estaba a punto de ceder, al menos lo vería antes de dormir - Estaré en el tej... ( escuchó sonido de llaves ) Ranma no! Debo colgar! Nabiki viene!

\- Mándale saludos a mi cuñada, dile que su hermana no quiere que vaya a robarle un beso.

\- Tengo que irme Ranma - Sonrió

\- ...

\- Hola? Ranma? Estás ahí?

\- Te amo - Le soltó en un suspiro desde el fondo del corazón que la hizo sonrojar de pies a cabeza.

\- Yo más... - No podía dejar de sonreir y jugar con el cable telefónico. Se atrevió a decir una última cosa antes de colgar - Sabes algo... No se cómo pudimos desperdiciar tanto tiempo cuando vivías aquí, fueron tantas noches que... - Se frenó un poco avergonzada - ... Olvídalo bueno? Nos vemos mañana. Un beso - Colgó y dió un pequeño gritito, no podía creer lo atrevida que había sido, sonrió completamente roja y subió a su habitación.

Ranma estaba con el corazón de cabeza, acaso Akane quiso decirle qu desde hace muchos años deseaba pasar las noches a su lado? Riendo como un tonto se despeinó en un pequeño ataque de ansiedad enamoradiza cuando escuchó aproximarse los pasos de su madre.

\- Ranma hijo... Voy a casa de los Tendo a llevarle algo de cenar a las muchachas, ya sabes Kasumi aún no llega y no se qué estarán comiendo mis niñas ni Soun... Llevaré pescado, anda cariño ayúdame con los paquetes si?

Ranma sonrió picaramente e hizo un gesto militar con la mano en su frente que causó la risa de Nodoka - Ah muchacho loco! Date prisa vamos.

\- Y a esta hora se van? - Preguntó Genma queriendo evitar a como de lugar que su hijo tenga contacto alguno con la mujer que si amaba - Ay ya ya está bien, no tienen por qué mirarme así, solo pregunté - Mejor subió a dormir.

Llegando a la casa Tendo el corazón de ranma no dejaba de alterarse, quería verla una última vez en el día y aunque la situación era difícil por tantos ojos presentes no perdía la esperanza. Llamaron a la puerta.

\- Nodoka querida! Hijo! Qué ocurre? Pasó algo malo? - Exclamó Soun al verlos allí tan noche ya.

\- Ay no se asuste Soun que es eso! Desde cuándo hemos necesitado una razón extrema para visitarnos - Sonrió - Trajimos algo de comer, sé que Kasumi aún no regresa, gusta...

Soun no dejó siquiera que termine de hablar que de un tirón los metió a la casa llorando conmovido por el gesto - Adelante! Sean bienvenidos! Vamos a la mesa, nos van a acompañar no es así?

Nodoka miró a Ranma pensando en que no sería adecuado por Akane pero su hijo se adelantó en hablar - Por supuesto tío Soun, que gusto estar una vez más sentados en esta mesa.

Se escucharon pasos desesperados en el piso de arriba y luego bajar las escaleras con la misma velocidad. Como un flash Akane se asomó a ver si la voz que oyó era un sueño o de verdad su gran amor estaba ahí. Más atrás estaba Nabiki que solo movió la cabeza risueña de pensar en lo divertido de la situación.

\- Ranma disculpa por favor a Akane, ya sabes como es, se ha quedado sin palabras - Se excusaba con el invitado - Akane que modales son esos anda saluda! Que hasta nos trajeron de cenar! - Le susurraba a su hija para que no lo escuchen.

Nodoka miró algo extrañada el súbito sonrojo de ambos jóvenes y el nerviosismo de Akane tan evidente que ella arrugaba su falda con ambas manos al disimulo. La señora miró a Ranma con el ceño algo fruncido.

El pelinegro al darse cuenta se acercó a Akane y le dió un beso en la mejilla muy muy breve mirando al piso. Una cosa era encontrarse con Ukyo y Ryoga y otra muy diferente con sus padres, indudablemente los ojos de los mayores de la casa estaban poniéndolos muy incómodos.

\- Ha ha ha! Rió Soun, tanto tiempo mis hijos, tanto tiempo ha pasado que no saben que decirse - Miró a Nodoka con gesto feliz, la matriarca como que mucho no se lo creía.

Nabiki no era Nabiki si no metía un poco de presión - Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí, los ex prometidos frente a frente después de tantos años - Sonrió - No se han vuelto a ver en muchísimo tiempo no es así?

La asustada parejita miraba a la castaña conteniendo sus ganas de lanzarla al estanque lo que divertía a la muchacha todavía más.

Soun no quería ser descortés, aunque también el tema le dolía un poco prefirió ir directo a la cena y al te.

Sentados a la mesa los mayores hablaban de todo sin descanso alguno y Nabiki fingía estar ocupada en su teléfono pero lo cierto era que estaba pendiente hasta del más mínimo movimiento.

Ranma miraba la conversación como si realmente estuviera interesante. De pronto fijó sus profundos ojos en Akane que en seguida se dió cuenta y también lo miró. El azabache muy muy disimuladamente y fingiendo rascarse el cuello se bajó un poco la tela de la camisa en esa zona dejando ver una marca sumamente roja que le quedó como recuerdo de su noche de pasión. Akane abrió los ojos siendo víctima de un fuerte ataque de tos.

\- Cuñad... digo, Ranma, podrías por favor traerle a Akane un vaso con agua? - Sonreía Nabiki.

\- Hija que sucedió?

\- Akane cariño estás bien?

\- Yo iré por el agua - Se levantó Ranma disfrutando un poco de la graciosa situación.

Volvió con el vaso y se sentó junto a Akane para ofrecerselo y sin disimular nada la ojiverde le dió un golpe en el estómago que el muchacho trató de esconder al máximo, bien merecido se lo tenía por bromista.

Llegó la hora de irse y la familia entera los despidió en la puerta. Ranma fingió olvido y simuló regresar al comedor a buscar su abrigo. Al entrar de nuevo le guiñó un ojo a Akane quien de inmediato se sonrojó. El chico entró y al minuto Akane les dijo a todos - Ah! Puse el abrigo de Ranma en el recibidor, seguramente no lo encuentra, vuelvo enseguida.

Todos excepto Nabiki asintieron sin mayor novedad.

Akane entró a la sala y de un tirón Ranma la tomó entre sus brazos para despedirse como se debe, un beso de esos que hablan y hacen sentir cosas inexplicables. - Ahora si puedo irme - Le dijo con ternura.

\- Loco, pero así y todo te amo - Respondió la peliazul. Ambos se soltaron de golpe cuando entró Nabiki seguida de Soun y Ranma salió prácticamente corriendo. Akane lo miró irse y acariciando sus labios pensó que ya tenía motivos para irse a dormir feliz.

Amaneció muy temprano para Ryoga y Ukyo, ella debía levantarse muy temprano a trabajar y él tenía un plan que llevar a cabo. Se despertaron juntos y abrazados, él la miraba serio con un gesto profundo, en realidad Ryoga estaba viviendo la confusión más grande de su vida, cómo podía Ukyo ser un angel, una completa ternura de mujer, tan apasionada, amorosa, agresiva y delicada y a la misma vez podía llegar a ser la mente más fría y malvada que haya conocido?

Ella también lo miraba sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se perdía en sus ojos mientras con la punta de los dedos acariciaba su varonil pecho, se preguntaba por qué! Por qué rayos ese chico sin nada de especial tenía el poder de hacerla sentir única, amada, deseada, viva! En sus brazos olvidaba rencores y dolor, todo era perfecto, aunque prohibido.

Eso si, ambos estaban seguros de que amaban a otros, el a Akane y ella a Ranma, simplemente desahogaban soledades y se ayudaban mutuamente por amor a sus respectivas parejas, lo de ellos era solo... bueno, para qué ponerle un nombre, si era mejor ignorar los sentimientos.

Akane se preparaba para abrir el dojo a su cargo ahora que era una maestra titulada en educación física y un beso en la mejilla de alguien que atrevidamente la tomó por la cintura la sorprendió.

\- Ah... Hola Ryoga, espera! No hagas eso, papá está adentro y Kasumi ya no tarda en llegar. Viniste a ayudarme con el dojo?

\- Claro mi amor! Hoy iniciamos las inscripciones para un nuevo ciclo y aquí estaré! Trabajando contigo hombro a hombro como en los últimos años - Presumía Ryoga - Ay Akane, quién como esos a los que les llueve el dinero del cielo sin tener que mover un dedo, bueno, el cuerpo entero quizás - Reía con doble intención.

Akane ante semejante malintencionado comentario preguntó - Y eso? A qué o a quién te refieres?

Bingo! Lo hizo, metió la primera semillita de cizaña en ella, disimuló - Ah no no, a nadie mi amor, dejémoslo así. No quiero hablar mal de mi amigo - Continuó levantando la tolda del dojo silvando una canción.

\- A ver Ryoga! Sabes que detesto que digas las cosas a medias! Ahora mismo me vas a dejar claro qué es lo que trataste de decir!

\- Akane no te enfades! Es solo que... Bueno, yo me alegro de los triunfos de los demás pero cuando son conseguidos con esfuerzo y trabajo y no solo en una cama. Sea quien sea.

\- De quién hablas! Dilo ya! - La ojiverde estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

Ryoga la miró como deseando ver dolor y decepción en sus ojos cuando le dijo - De Ranma y Ukyo. Hablo de Ranma y de Ukyo, Akane...

Continuará...

 **Saluditooooos:**

 **Deliza22: MigaMigaMigaMiga :D ais quien fuera la pared de la suculencia xD Si ami toda la razón Ryoga tiene las emociones y la personalidad mezcladas, acuerdate cuando decidió ser Pchan x siempre con tal de estar al lado de Akane o cuando hasta se imaginaba que iban a vivir juntos en el tunel del amor perdido x la eternidad entre fantasmas con tal de estar cerca xD es un loquillo asdjakskd y con respecto a xq emborracharla ps para llegar a Nabiki y que el veneno sea masss letal waaa T.T Ando media atrasada con la actualiz amiga :( es q me invitaron a comer y acabo de llegar T.T mejor no preguntes x la que en vida fue "mi dieta" ajajaja horrorshhh xD Un beshoooote amiga linda mi lectora predilecta :D muaaak!**

 **Andreita: Bienvenida amiga! Gracias por llegar hasta este punto de la historia me halaga que te guste y por supuesto la continuaremos :) Abrazos!**

 **Flor de Loto: Hola mi Flori siii la escena del muro me costó bastante jejej ponerle tensión emoción peligro todo ahí mismo mezclado xD Religiosamente las actualizaciones llegan miércoles y sábados amiga. Feliz mitad d semanita!**

 **Yram: En seriooo amigaaa wow muchas gracias por aún así no dejar de leerme me pones super contenta aww gracias :') Pero lo malo es q el drama ya comenzó de nuevo jejejw xD suframos un pokito jjj besotes enormes amiga! Muak!**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Mi Paucitaaa aii a mi también me da coraje Ryoga. Cómo puede ser de mente tan debiiil nunca entendí! Siempre se deja influenciar y eso cambia completamente su forma de ser tan bueno T.T y ahora es que el drama recomienza amiga :) Abrazotes!**

 **Ninna Tendo: Amiga hermosa ahora mismo checo tus actualizaciones sip es que me atrase poquito en esta actualización T.T Ah y qué tal el muro de la sukulencia jajajaj de lado a lado de la pared un romance diferente. El amor por un lado y la conveniencia del otro lado :D Ahora viene el drama del sobre amiga :) Un abrazo re grande! Nos leemos!**

 **Haruri Saotome: La carta amiga! La carta! Bueno en realidad el sobre xD Ese será el comienzo de más dramita amiga, vamos a ver como lo vamos desarrollando. Lo de la pared aiii que riesgo xD pero como dicen por ahí una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro (?) jejeje Gracias por leerme siempre mi Haru un beso grande!**

 **Ireland Otaku: Amiga bella! No te preocupes que a veces sucede, cuando cambié de teléfono se me borraron dos capítulos completos de este fic pero cuando los hice de nuevo, me di cuenta que la trama era mejor que la que perdí xD a veces son jugadas de la inspiración jeje Un abrazo super grande!**

 **Rosefe-123: Es hora de un poquito de drama amiga xD El sobrecito llega a sembrar la discordia cortesía de Ukyo T.T no vas a creer que sucederá luego. Besote amiga linda!**

 **Amigo: Holiiis amigo. Nop jeje esta vez no le atinaste xD jeje es que Ryoga no podía hacerle nada a Akane por que iba también Ranma allí y si solo hubiera intentado ponerle un dedo encima lo lanzaba al río xD Esto se complica x otro lado amigo, esperemos que la solución no traiga problemas :D Abrazos gigantes!**

 **Frankie Marin San: Jeje esta vez si respondo review a tiempo xD Ya se acabó la suculencia amigo xD ahora regresa el dramita a sacudirnos un poquito T.T Y sobre Ryoga y Ukyo ps me encanta esa parejita! No se xq! Tenía que shippearlos si o si xD Abrazos amigo!**

 **Elisa Lucia V 2016: Amiga bella! Claro que me gustó amiga te comenté enseguida estuvo re lindo :D Me dio risa cuando dijiste que ahora están juntos la cocinera y pechan jajajaja Pobre par, bueno ahora van mal por andar de villanos pero siempre me gustó la forma de ser de ambos :) Besos amiga muaaal!**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Amiga linda cómo estás :D Espero te haya gustado este capítulo donde el drama se comienza a encender una vez más y tomar fuerzas xD Aunque ya sabes como me gustan las reconciliaciones jejeje Gracias amiga por tus palabras bonitas ;) Te mando un beso y Démosle la bienvenida oficial al drama jejejej mua!**

 **Amy Saotome Tendo: Wow amiga linda que honor tenerte por aquí una vez más :) Y nos apareció el sobre de nuevo, uno que en cualquier parte del mundo fuera una notita normal, pero en Nerima y con sus locos, se convierte en el inicio del caos xD Besos ami!**

 **Besos tambien a mi Lizzy hermosa que pronto estará de nuevo con nosotros yeeeiii :D**

 **Saluditos a Litapaz y mi Belu las extrañé montoooon! Tienen falta eh! XD jejeje es broma amigas, les mando un besote lindas! :D**

 **Nos leemos prontito con nuestro siguiente episodio amigos! Lo hice un poquito tarde :( gomen ne! Pero bueno, aquí estamos una nochecita más! Gracias a todos! Nos leemos el sabado :D Y démosle la bienvenida a un poquito de drama ;) Besos!**

 **SK47**


	17. Aliados

**Queridos lectores muy buenas nochecitas por aquí ya es pasadita la madrugada y creo que tuve que vender mi alma para conseguir datos en mi celu y poder actualizar xD Es que aquí en mi país estamos de feriado y ando de "viajadora" jeje pero creo que copié mal la clave wifi de donde estoy y no me quiere conectar así que tuve que hacer milagros T.T pero aquí estamos amigos míos! Bueno no me extiendo más en el chisme xq los distraigo del fic jejeje lo bueno es que estoy paseando en una ciudad que no conocía y está muy bonita, preparándome para una semana de trabajo q uff ni les cuento por que lloramos x)**

 **Ahora si amigos continuamos!**

 *** Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **17\. Aliados**

Nabiki parecía hipnotizada meciendo y meciendo con una cucharilla la pequeña taza de té que tenía servida en su mesa. Miraba el reloj, diez y media de la mañana, fruncía el ceño y arrugaba los labios. No se encontraba bien, definitivamente no... Cómo era posible que por segunda vez un simple idiota le vea la cara a la gran Nabiki Tendo, a la mujer que cuando todos van ella ya va de regreso, era imposible que la haya engañado de nuevo con respecto a su hermana, y se sentía aún peor por haber propiciado hace algunas noches atrás el dejarlos solos aquí en la casa. Se tomaba la cara preocupada con la culpa a flor de piel- Puede que te estés apresurando mujer, cálmate y piensa... Ranma no se vendería por el dinero de Ukyo - Hablaba con ella misma cuando escuchó dentro de su cabeza la voz de su conciencia - Ranma quizás no, pero Genma si! Recuerda que son padre e hijo, él creció teniéndolo de ejemplo durante toda su vida, así que qué se puede esperar de un Saotome - La castaña giró la cabeza una y otra vez para callar esa oscura posibilidad - Ay no... Estoy dejando pasar mucho tiempo, prefiero equivocarme a ocultarle a Akane lo que sé, en este momento iré a decírselo - Se puso de pié tomando su bolsa rápidamente dirigiéndose rumbo al dojo en busca de su hermana cuando el sonido de un portazo descomunal que hizo temblar la casa entera la obligó a frenar - Akane! Hermana justo iba a buscarte! Para... Hey! Que te sucede! - Preguntó alarmada al ver el estado en el que la ojiverde entraba.

\- Nabiki no me preguntes... - Akane bajó la mirada tratando de esconder sus ojos hinchados queriendo huir a su habitación, pero Nabiki la sostuvo del brazo para encararla.

\- Cómo que no te pregunte! Acaso estás loca! Dime qué pasó ahora mismo Akane! Qué te hizo el tonto de Ryoga, te dijo algo malo? Por que recuerda que trabajo en el estudio jurídico de los Tatewaki y puedo disolver el compromiso legalmente en un dos por tres! Ya habla por dios!

\- No puedo hermana! No puedo contárselo a nadie, por favor no me hagas más difícil esta situación.

\- Akane - Nabiki la enfrentó de una vez por todas - Yo se todo.

La muchacha se quedó estática y su respiración comenzó a ser excesivamente más rápida - Q...que dices hermana! Qué es lo q..qu..e sabes?

La castaña la miró fijamente con la frialdad que la caracterizaba - Yo sé que sigues enamorada de Ranma, te ves a escondidas con él Akane no me lo niegues. Pero lo importante es que sé que no amas a Ryoga y que estás con el solo por el compromiso - Dijo enfrentando a su hermana con seguridad.

Akane no pudo rebatirle ni media palabra, es que acaso su hermana era vidente o algo así? Hacía pequeños gestos imperceptibles muy asombrada, bueno, pensándolo bien ya no tanto, era Nabiki y siempre ha sido misión imposible esconderle cosas. Después de insistirle hasta el cansancio, Akane accedió a hablar con ella y subieron a la habitación de la mayor. Estuvieron allí una hora aproximadamente donde se confirmó lo peor - Ay no Akane, no me digas eso... Entonces Ryoga te dijo que Ranma hoy firmará un documento que lo hará dueño de todos los Uchans?

\- Me dijo eso y otras cosas más que ... - Quiso llorar sintiéndose estúpida por eso, se dió ánimos a sí misma y dijo con algo de emoción - Pero quien quita y fué por celos? O solo por causarme un mal rato o quién sabe por qué... Hermana estoy desesperada, siento en el pecho una angustia que no te puedo explicar como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

Nabiki se mordió los labios en señal de preocupación - Akane yo... - Respiró hondo para darle involuntariamente la estocada final a la peliazul - Yo puedo probarte que lo que te dice Ryoga es cierto.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que el mundo de Akane se derrumbara, qué esperaba, era digno hijo de su padre, recibía todos los beneficios que implicaba casarse con Ukyo pero eso si, para sus momentos de "hombría" si la tenía a la tonta de siempre como premio consuelo. Nabiki se levantó y sacó un sobre de un cajón poniéndolo delante de su hermana - Yo pensé igual que tú, quizás fué una confusión o un malentendido pero ahora que me dices eso... - Nabiki miró preocupada la reacción de su hermana.

Akane reconoció el papel de inmediato. Era el sobre que hace algunos días le hizo pensar a Ryoga que había estado buscando y el mismo sobre que ahora era más que obvio y se le había caído a Ranma en la habitación de ella en su primer encuentro. Leyó la dedicatoria y la furia comenzó a hacerse presente. Cuando lo abrió y verificó que aquel regalo millonario era una realidad se puso peor - No Nabiki no! No puede ser... Ranma no.. no aceptaría algo así - Quería negárselo a como de lugar. Ahora bien, por qué razón ese papel estaba en su habitación y Nabiki le dijo que lo halló en el bolsillo de Ranma la tarde de ayer? Bueno, no llegó a ninguna deducción de esto, la verdad es que Akane no era muy buena para sacar conclusiones o descubrir casos, de lo contrario Ryoga jamás hubiera podido engañarla con lo de Pchan.

La peliazul miró el reloj y casi era la hora pactada para el traspaso de posesiones - Nabiki debo ir, debo... debo confiar en Ranma y lo haré! No creeré nada ni a nadie hasta no verlo. Te aseguro el no irá. Te lo aseguro.

\- Si vas yo te acompañaré, tengo muchísimos conocidos en esa notaría y... Espera Akane! Podemos averiguar si es que la nota esta es un invento solo para amargarte cuando la veas, un estúpido plan del cerdo de tu novio y la venenosa esa - Nabiki tomó el teléfono que había en su habitación y marcó un número - Hola? Habla Nabiki Tendo futura señora de Tatewaki Kuno, si.. si.. bien gracias, ajá... Verá llamo para confirmar una cita importante, mi ex cuñado debe asistir hoy a firmar unos documentos pero olvidó si era al medio día o en la tarde. Puede por favor ayudarme con ese dato?... mmm... si, Ranma Saotome... Está bien. Espero... - La hicieron esperar unos segundos con una fastidiosa musiquita de fondo que la ponía más nerviosa - Ya Akane tranquila!

\- Cómo me pides eso Nabiki si yo...

Su hermana mayor le hizo señas que se callara que alguien habló por la línea telefónica - Si... si claro... no se preocupe... Ah... - La cara de Nabiki lo decía todo, primero se quedó en blanco, luego funció muchísimo el ceño y entrecerró los ojos - Kuonji... Ah si.. Gracias, al medio día entonces en el despacho de Makino - Colgó.

\- Toma tu bolso Akane, nos vamos...

\- Pero qué pasó hermana! Que te dijo!

\- En el camino te explico.

...

...

En el despacho del Abogado Makino de la notaría central de Nérima una firma era puesta sobre un blanco documento ante la sonrisa victoriosa de Ryoga que disimuladamente veía todo desde la oficina de al lado. Nadie debía sospechar que andaba con la chica.

\- Firme aquí también y aquí... Yyy aquí señorita Kuonji - Solicitaba el abogado - Con esto es suficiente, en una hora estará aquí el señor Saotome, le confirmaron a mi secretaria hace unos minutos.

Ryoga y Ukyo al oír esto se quedaron extrañados, quién confirmaría la cita? Ranma obviamente no, Genma menos, podíamos decir que la ambición del ex panda no tenía límites, sin embargo su inteligencia era igual de abundante que su cabello. Bueno, ahora eso no era importante sino esconderse cerca de la entrada a la oficina para terminar el plan como tenía que ser.

\- Ha sido un placer señorita Ukyo, lástima que su prometido y usted no hayan podido firmar juntos, esto nunca se hace pero por ser un favor especial para la cocinera más cotizada de todo Japón yo lo arreglo - Reía el abogado. Hace mucho que sabía que estaba siendo parte de un engaño, pero mientras pueda sacarle provecho no era su asunto indagar, esta vez lo callaron con comida gratis.

\- Muchas gracias señor, recuerde pasar por sus ordenes tamaño gigante totalmente gratis a nuestro restaurante - Ambos jovenes se despidieron y salieron del lugar.

\- Ukyo, yo iré a la entrada, ya sabes, para frenarla y no dejarla pasar, todo queda en ti eh - Dijo Ryoga antes de salir y comprobando que Ukyo quede en un sitio nada visible.

A la hora acordada ya se volverían a encontrar.

\- Akane cálmate estamos a dos calles, si esto es verdad, él ya debe estar firmando junto a esa ...

\- Nabiki! No me pongas mas nerviosa por favor! Hermana intento confiar lo intento! Pero es que... - La muchacha respiró hondo aguantando el llanto y la angustia. Por apresurada sufrió la ausencia de Ranma estos años creyéndolo culpable. Esta vez confiaba en el, trataba de creer pero algo dentro de su corazón le decía que pasaría algo malo.

...

\- Que gusto que hayan venido puntuales señores Saotome, bueno pues vayamos directo al asunto. Por favor señor Genma firme aquí y aquí - Dijo el abogado mostrando un par de documentos al extrañado hombre quien lo miró dudoso. No era él quien debía firmar sino su hijo. Volteó a ver a Ranma y luego a Makino. El anciano miró su cara de confusión y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que firme sin preocupaciones. En ese momento el avaricioso patriarca comprendió, el engaño era que tanto él como su hijo deben firmar algo relacionado con el nombramiento recibido en China, sonrió confiado y admirado por su nuerita, definitivamente Ukyo era de armas tomar, pensaba en todo. Por si acaso no hizo su firma real sino un par de garabatos con sus iniciales - Listo buen hombre! He cumplido! - Dijo riendo dándole los papeles.

\- Ahora usted señor Ranma Saotome, firme aquí y aquí y en estas tres líneas punteadas y al reverso de esta y esta hoja.

El ojiazul reclamó en seguida - Pero por qué son tantas firmas! El viejo solo lo hizo dos veces y yo tantas!

\- Ranma por favor no me hagas pasar verguenza. Cuando yo recibí el título habían menos formalismos, con un par de firmas era suficiente pero tú lo obtuviste recientemente y por eso las seguridades verdad abogado?

El hombre no tenía idea de lo que hablaban pero solo asintió. Miró su reloj y lo apresuró - Oh! Es tarde! Debo irme por favor firme pronto.

...

Akane y Nabiki llegaron corriendo a la notaría siendo detenidas por Ryoga.

\- Cuñada! Cariño! Qué hacen aquí!

Ambas se miraron sin saber que decir pero Nabiki habló - Olvidas que trabajo entre abogados? Mejor dinos que haces tú aquí?! - Dijo serena como siempre, con el temple intacto.

Ryoga tosió sonoramente, cuando Ukyo lo escuchó corrió hacia la oficina donde estaba Ranma para esperarlo tras de la puerta.

\- Yo vine a ... Vine a tratar de hacer que mi amigo cambie de opinión, no está bien lo que hace y quise hacerlo reaccionar pero...

Akane no resistió, sin importarle la presencia de absolutamente nadie entró impetuosamente al lugar sin saber a dónde ir exactamente. Se quedó parada en recepción mirando si iba a la derecha o a la izquierda.

Ranma y Genma salían del lugar y mágicamente al ambicioso hombre le dolió el estómago, en un parpadeo según el fue al baño, pero la verdad es que desapareció. En el mismo segundo llegó Ukyo - Felicitaciones mi amor! - Gritó llamando la atención de algunos presentes colgándose del brazo del chico quien la miró extrañado.

\- Ukyo qué estás haciendo aquí?

El grito de la muchacha había llamado la atención lo suficiente como para que Akane siga el sonido y los encuentre.

La castaña con el rabillo del ojo la vió asomarse y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre Ranma sin siquiera darle oportunidad a reaccionar y le plantó un beso que más pareció un golpe.

Ryoga y Nabiki habían corrido atrás de Akane y como sincronizado con el reloj de Ukyo, el chico de la bandana gritó - Akane espera!

Ranma al oír la voz del muchacho y nombrando a su amada de un leve empujón retiró a Ukyo lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo soltara pero ya fué tarde. Muy tarde.

Rabia, frustración, dolor, furia con ella misma por crédula idiota. Solo se limitó a estar allí parada en frente de ambos sin decir nada. Unos pasos más atrás llegaron Ryoga y Nabiki.

\- Akane no! No es lo que... - Ranma trató de justificarse entrando en desesperación, qué demonios sucedió! Que maléfica jugada del destino fué esta!?

\- Chicos! Qué sorpresa! - Interrumpió la joven Kuonji - Llegaron justo a tiempo amigos, los invito a todos a mi... ehhh quise decir al restaurante de mi Ranchan para celebrar este día como tiene que ser - Se prendió al brazo de Ranma como koala mirándolo todo con malicia "inocente" - Ahora si mi espo... Ay! Quiero decir, mi futuro esposo y yo estamos más unidos que nunca. Saluden al nuevo dueño de toda mi cadena de restaurantes. No es genial?- Ante el silencio que llenaba la sala miró a Ranma y le acarició el brazo con una mirada muy insinuante - Amor, continúa amand... ehh tratándome como me tratas y vendrán cosas mejores, creeme. Ais no sé qué me sucede que me trabo al hablar, debe ser la emoción - Decía con total inicencia.

\- Suéltame Ukyo qué estás diciendo?! Qué sucede aquí! Es una mala broma acaso! - Ranma quiso dirigirse hacia Akane pero Nabiki se le atravesó haciéndole una señal con el dedo a manera de advertencia.

\- Sabes que puedo llegar a ser muy mala Saotome - Amenazó para tomar a su hermana del brazo - Vámonos Akane.

La peliazul no se movía, no lloraba, no nada... Solo lo miraba con un gesto frío que hasta al alma guerrera de Ranma partía en dos.

Ranma la miró con la más grande sinceridad tatuada en sus ojos al borde de perder la compostura - Akane te juro que no sé qué sucede aquí, yo no...

El golpe del sobre estrellándose en el pecho de Ranma si bien es cierto no fué muy sonoro, bastó para enmudecer todavía más el lugar completo ante los ojos de varios curiosos.

\- Restaurantes... Ran...chan - Balbuceó Akane mirándolo con decepción - Te felicito Ranma... Ukyo... Que sean muy felices - Agachó la cabeza y escondió su dolor en su flequillo yéndose del sitio corriendo siendo seguida por Ryoga y Nabiki.

\- Akane! - No pudo detenerla - Por dios que payasada es esta! Tú me lo vas a explicar! - Señaló a Ukyo furioso, jamás había estado tan enojado ni siquiera hace años con el incidente con Mikado. Se agachó y tomó el sobre, sacó la carta y la leyó rápidamente - Qué es esto Kuonji, habla o no se de qué sería capaz en este momento.

\- Qué dices Ranchan mi amor, acaso no acabas de aceptar mi regalo? Alégrate! Somos como esposos ya, lo compartimos todo! - Sonreía sabiendo de sobra que Ranma sería incapaz de tocarle un pelo para hacerle daño por muy enojado que esté.

\- Yo no acepté nada! Acabo de firmar un poder para validar mi entrenam... - Se quedó en blanco - Genma Saotome, Ahhhh - Lanzó un grito como de los que se dan en batalla y emprendió la huída a su casa para ajustar cuentas con su padre. Al llegar lo vió muy tranquilo cerca del estanque, como todo mentiroso, simplemente fingió demencia y le dijo algo que lo confundió aún más - Ranma fue tu madre quien recibió la llamada desde China, luego hablé yo y eso fué lo que me dijeron, tuve la conversación en frente tuyo no me lo vas a negar! Además yo también firmé! Seguramente fué confusión de esa notaría de poca monta, pero si coincidió con que Ukyo te cedió sus restaurantes no te parece que quejarte sería muy estúpido Ranma!

\- No lo entiendes o qué! Eso me une a Ukyo como su esposo prácticamente! Soy el dueño de sus locales sin estar casados siquiera, qué piensa? Obligarme a hacerlo? Esto es obra suya! No lo permitiré!

\- Qué diablos te ocurre? Eres idiota o qué? Ranma por dios! Por qué vas a tratar mal a esa pobre chica que solo está demostrándote su amor con este gesto enorme! Y tú como niña quejándote tras de las puertas! Ve y agradécele antes bien! Debiste haberla dejado muy satisfecha para que haga algo así por ti ha ha ha - Reía el hombre sin un ápice de respeto por nadie.

Ranma lo miró asqueado, sin embargo no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo, era obvio que todos iban a pensar cosas así. Nadie da algo a cambio de nada.

Ranma estaba a punto de largarse de allí, solo tenía una cosa en mente y era ver a Akane y dejarle claro que nada era cierto, no podía ser, después de su máxima demostración de amor, este problema!

-Muchacho a dónde vas!?

\- A buscar a Akane a donde más! Ella vió todo y ahora debe estar pensando lo peor! Además no te interesa. Me voy!

\- Cómo no me va a interesar! Si mi hijo teniendo su prometida tan linda y generosa va corriendo detrás de la mujer de su mejor amigo!

Ranma estuvo en frente de Genma en menos de un segundo de una sola embestida que lo arrinconó a la pared amenazándolo fuerte y claro - En tu vida! Vuelvas a decir eso me oíste! Akane es mi...

\- Akane es tu qué Ranma?

Ambos hombres se quedaron estáticos.

Una katana se desenvainó haciendo su típico sonido de corte de viento - Anda hijo dilo, termina la frase, Akane es tu qué? No me obligues a hacer lo que debí haber cumplido hace tiempo Ranma! Qué te dije? Acaso no te ordené hacer las cosas bien, luchar por ella como un verdadero hombre, de frente y no escondiéndote como un cobarde! - Decía Nodoka alterada por lo que escuchó.

\- Madre tranquilízate que no sucede nada! Pero aún si sucediera cómo quieres que luche, cuándo! En menos de dos meses se casa con otro y yo tengo que quedarme cruzado de brazos? Soy el padrino por el amor de dios! Bah... Olvídenlo me voy de aquí... - El azabache salió de la casa a toda prisa sin rumbo fijo. Si iba donde Ukyo no ganaría nada, los papeles ya estaban firmados y jamás reconocería un gramo de responsabilidad en el problema ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Era inútil!

Tenía que ir con ella, con su obstinada niña, a su lado, convencerla de que el no tenía ni idea de esa carta, mucho menos del traspaso de bienes ni de nada! Pero su mente se puso en rojo cuando recordó a Ryoga junto a ella, ese cretino iba a aprovecharse y no lo iba a permitir. No le pondría un solo dedo encima a la mujer que amaba, A SU mujer, sin afrontar las consecuencias.

 **Continuará...**

 **Saluditooos!**

 **Guest: Cómo estás amigo o amiga bienvenido/a de nuevo! Me alegra que te gusten los giros de este dramita y te agradezco tu opinión muy muy valiosa para mi :) Abrazos!**

 **Yram: Mi Maryyy tenemos que ahorcar a Genma xD Con el cinismo del siglo le niega en la cara a Ranma tener culpa por la firma de los papeles T.T que personaje mas aprovechado aiiss pero tendrá su merecido... Aún no se qué xD pero tendrá. Gracias millones por seguirme a escondiditas ami xD besos!**

 **Bely Pendragon: Mi mentora novelera xD Amiga tú me sorprendiste al descubrir que ya habías publicado nuevo fic y yo no sabía T.T buaaa pero juro solemnemente que da fin A escondidas y me pongo al día con todas las lecturas ami! Lo prometo :'D ando de tiempo horriblemente cortita :( y es o lo uno o lo otro por el momento, ademaaaaas kara para ask no me deja ni respirar... Ayer me dormí a las 4am! Me encanta como va naciendo el amorss entre ellos es tan romantico xD Tayyar me da miedo y Nilufer no se como no he lanzado mi tab x la ventana del coraje q me da solo verla, un besotote amiga bella!**

 **Amy Saotome Tendo: Mi Amy bonita tengo que pedirte disculpas con el tigre caído T.T ahora viene aún más drama T.T pero todo tendrá una solución y desenlace más que inesperado :D Un beso enorme amiga!**

 **Haruri Saotome: Amiga los pañuelos al rescate xD hoy estaba escribiendo el capi 20 o 19 no recuerdo en cuál fue pero ese si que los pañuelos lloran con lágrimas propias ajajaja pero luego viene lo mejor ya saben xD Pero Genma seguirá siendo un bobo xD ajajaja abrazotes enormes mi Haru!**

 **Amigo: Hola amigooo me encanta cómo analizas capítulo a capítulo sabes que me ayudas mucho a captar o descartar ideas que puedo usar :) Aunque ahora hay alguien bastante fuera de lo común que hará pronto su aparición :) Y por el bien de todos xD Un abrazo amigooo!**

 **Litapaz: Amigaaaa te extrañeee :D Weno aunque ahora vamos a llorar un poquito primero jeje sino cómo le ponemos emoción al asuntito xD Pero prometo un final feliz y otra dosis de vitaminita C ya? Jijijiji Lo de Nodoka y Soun sii amiga pobrecitos ambos solos tantos años que bien y merecerían alguien bueno a su lado y qué mejor que ellos mismos :D Te mando un abrazote osopanda amiga mía! Nos leemos!**

 **Guest: You are totally right :D Thank you for the review! i am so happy that you like the story but can i answer you something? Why do you write in russian first? Well, i hope you continue here with all the ranmaniatic family. Welcome!**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Mi Esme bonita aquí contenta leyendo tu review alegrador ;) Sabes que ya estoy acercándome un poco al nudo por desatar de este drama para dar paso al otro xD ajajaj pero estoy concentrada en una sola idea por el momento, lo que si les prometo es una recompensa super amorosa para nuestros protagonistas ;) Besos enormes amiga linda!**

 **Elisa Lucia V2016: Me hizo reir tu review amiga jejeje Sabes que esta vez Nabiki precisamente le quedará corta a quien aparecerá pronto para desenredar este laberinto xD Pero bueno de que sucederá algo bueno y bonito eso si es seguro :D Abrazos amiga bella!**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Mi Pauci estamos completamente de acuerdo! Lo de Genma no tiene que quedar impune eso si xD Y creeme que recopilando ideas por aquí y por allá lograremos un buem castigo para el ex señor panda xD Besos amiga!**

 **Ninna Tendo: Uyyy amiga la suculencia viene ahora a tu fic xD lo espero ansiosa! Como las mosquitas cuando se frotan las manos ajajajaja Está muy lindo me gusta mucho como lo vas escribiendo paso a paso y haces que la idea se vaya digiriendo de a poco para que se arme la idea y sea facil de entender y entretenida. Muy lindo ami! Sigue asi! Y te agradezco de aquí a China tus bonitos reviews me ponen muy contenta! Abrazotes :D**

 **Ahora si amigos me despido hasta la otra semanita :D Mandandoles muchísimos saluditos! Disculpen si no respondo reviews como siempre así bien larguito jeje pero es que estoy muriendo de sueño waaa xD Se que uds saben que los quiero mucho ;)**

 **Saluditos a mi amigo Frankie Marin que está ausente en la clase de hoy jejeje a mi Deliza que me deja desinspirada si no la leo T-T un besote mi ami besha! A Lizzy Dezzy como siempre mi ficker favorita hermosa que espero y me esté leyendo le mando un abrazo gigante! A Flor de Loto y a Ireland Otaku un besito grande! Las extrañé amis :)**

 **Y un saludito especial para mi amiga Rosefe 123 besitos!**

 **Nos leemos prontito amigos! Besos a todos!**

 **SK47**


	18. Una nada esperada visitante

**Amigos míos como están! Démosle la bienvenida a nuestra mitad de semana con una nueva actualización de esta historia, hoy realizará su aparición mi alter ego xD Mi personaje favorito :D Espero les guste el capítulo y el rumbo de la historia :) Continuamos!**

 ****Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi****

 **18\. Una nada esperada visitante**

Una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro y ondeado pintaba sus labios de rojo carmesí y contemplaba su hermoso y pulcro reflejo en su espejito de mano. Verificó que estaba presentable y arregló un poco sus ropas. El viaje había sido largo y agotador, pero en lugar de que el chofer la deje en su casa, eligió quedarse en ese lugar.

Caminó hacia adentro de la notaría central y se acercó a recepción donde encontró a dos señoritas en una conversación muy animada, pero dejaron de hablar para poder atenderla.

\- En qué le puedo ayudar?

\- Buenos días, quisiera por favor ver a Tatewaki Kuno.

\- Tiene cita previa?

\- No, solo quiero verlo un momento antes de marcharme.

\- Cuando no se tiene una cita agendada con él es un milagro el que alguien logre encontrarlo señorita, pero usted está de suerte! El señor suele trabajar desde su casa casi siempre y justamente hoy está aquí, ahora mismo se encuentra en una junta aunque ya no tarda en salir. Gusta esperarlo?

La misteriosa mujer asintió y se sentó en el recibidor para leer un libro mientras esperaba, pero la conversación de las muchachas era tan ruidosa que no pudo evitar desconcentrarse.

\- Quien está en la junta con el jefe?

\- Creo que los chinos y los alemanes, esa demanda por el torneo ilegal de kempo los tiene locos, ah y también está Makino, ya sabes que ese se mete en todo, donde está el jefe, el está metido.

\- Hablando de Makino, hoy no ha venido ese guapísimo joven a preguntar por él?

\- Ya tiene quince días exactos viniendo para hablarle y ese hombre se niega a verlo.

\- Saotome es que se llama? Nada bueno le habrá hecho este viejo por que el pobrecito siempre llega con ojitos tristes a quererlo ver y él nada que sale. Ha esperado horas! Es tan lindo. Qué querrá?

\- Ay Noriko no me digas que no sabes? Si cuando el vino acá por primera vez se armó un lío tremendo!

\- Cuéntame! Cuéntame! Recuerda que estaba de vacaciones!

La elegante mujer ahora sí que estaba escuchando la conversación. Al oír Saotome definitivamente su curiosidad se despertó.

\- La antipática esa de los restaurantes que vino como loca un día a ofrecernos comida gratis le regaló toda su pequeña fortuna al galán del cabello trenzado, pero para que el acepte, entre ella y Makino lo engañaron haciéndolo firmar los papeles sin que él sepa nada. Cuando de pronto llegó otra chica, creo que la que era su novia y se armó una batalla campal aquí, ella vino con la prometida del jefe, la señorita Nabiki, que también por poco y golpea al chico que no tenía idea de nada. Y desde ahí el pobre viene todos los días a hacerle guardia a Makino para anular esa cesión sin imaginarse que todo fue una trampa de la boba esa de su novia, la tal Ukyo. Cómo quisiera ayudarlo pero ya sabes Makino es el favorito del jefe por lamebotas.

Y así la conversación se extendió. Sin embargo la muchacha que esperaba paciente se levantó y se fué del lugar con rumbo desconocido.

...

Ranma en estos días la había pasado peor que cuando estaba en China, seguía sin entender lo que sucedió, los culpables se lavaban las manos y al final lo dejaron sin nadie a quien considerar responsable. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con Ukyo ella le armaba un drama con llantos y gritos que lo hacían sentir un canalla desagradecido, así que prefirió primero solucionar el tema con el abogado y luego buscaría a quien tuvo la culpa. Lo cierto es que era obvio que medio mundo pensaría que su noviazgo con Ukyo fué solo para conseguir que ella le diera todo su dinero, a cambio de "ciertas cosas". No culpaba a Akane, era lo que parecía! Desde hace quince días no comía bien, no dormía bien, solo había dedicado su vida a ir a la dichosa notaría para ver si logra revocar ese documento y la otra mitad del día a hacerle guardia a Akane por si salía de casa y poder hablar con ella. Y en este tiempo no había podido hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro.

La peliazul nunca más volvió a contestar ni su teléfono ni el teléfono de la casa, en la habitación de ella ahora dormía Kasumi, así que Ranma ni siquiera tenía la oportunidad de colarse por la ventana, además hasta parecía que ya no volvió a salir de casa.

Estaba volviéndose loco! No lograba hablarle! Cuando veía a Nabiki también intentaba explicarle pero una clara amenaza por parte de la castaña lo hizo desistir. Toda esta situación lo tenía al borde del colapso.

Pero hoy una pequeña lucesita de esperanza se encendió para el muchacho y con un solo suceso todo volvió a tener sentido una vez más. La pudo ver. La vió salir de casa! Esperó que se aleje un poco del lugar para enfrentarla sin peligros.

Hermosa como siempre pero con el rostro lleno de tristeza y hasta un poco más delgada siguió su camino. Si no le hubiera tocado la segunda prueba del vestido de novia ni siquiera se hubiese atrevido a abandonar su zona segura, pero como ahora el único tema central en su vida era la dichosa boda, tuvo que ir.

Con la esperanza secreta de verlo, aunque sabía que era un traidor, caminó un poco más lento. Se sentía tan tonta! Le había fallado una vez más y ella queriendo encontrarse con el, amandolo tanto como si nada sucediera, enloqueciendo de la tristeza al saberlo un mentiroso que solo buscaba el dinero de su prometida oficial, mientras jugaba con sus sentimientos y la hizo suya a base de palabras falsas. Y lo peor, qué cosas obvias habrá tenido que hacer para tener a Ukyo comiendo de su mano.

Estaba tan distraída que no se fijó en el camino y tropezó. De sus manos cayó una carpeta con algunos mostrarios de telas y un pequeño sobre brillante de color dorado que claramente era una invitación.

Se apresuró a agacharse a recoger sus pertenencias cuando una mano tan conocida para ella tomó aquel sobre y sin esperar nada lo leyó.

Akane abrió los ojos en completo shock. Había soñado despierta con volver a verlo, pero no que al suceder tuviera ese efecto tan poderoso en ella que hasta le provoque mareos por lo acelerados de sus latidos.

\- Akane... Akane espera, necesitamos hablar, tienes que escucharme!

La ojiverde le arrebató el sobre y recogió presurosa las demás cosas sin mirarlo para no delatarse.

\- Mi niña mírame, al menos dame una oportunidad por favor! Akane escúchame! ... Akane tu eres...

\- Soy una idiota! Eso quieres oír? Pues sí! Fuí una total idiota por creerte Saotome, una completa estúpida por haberte dejado entrar en mi vida una vez más.

\- Si crees que esto es una tontería entonces por qué supones que he insistido tanto? Akane por dios no tiene lógica!

\- Tu dime - Lo miró desafiante - La verdad no se qué haces aquí si ya conseguiste lo que querías! El dinero de Ukyo que gratis no habrá sido verdad? - Dijo con profundo resentimiento - Ya lo tienes! Yo solo podía ofrecerte un dojo viejo y destartalado, no lo valía verdad? No era necesario que fingieras así, que jugaras conmigo como lo hiciste. Me voy... Al fin y al cabo eres un Saotome no es así?

\- No soy igual a ese tipo! No entiendo como puede ser mi padre si somos tan diferentes! No sé cómo sucedió todo esto pero jamás hice nada para que ella me ceda sus restaurantes Akane! Jamás la toqué, cómo se te ocurre!

La muchacha estaba decidida a no volver a creerle, pero su corazón no lo entendía, temblaba tanto que volvió a soltar en el piso algunas cosas, entre ellas el sobre.

Ranma lo levantó y se quedó mirándolo de nuevo. Habló con remordimiento e impotencia en su voz - Ya supe que repartieron las invitaciones, esta es la mía verdad? Cómo me haces esto? En un mes te casas con alguien a quien no amas. Tu me amas a mí Akane, a mí! - Se señalaba desesperado, un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus azules ojos por la angustia que vivía que él ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar - Tu sabes... Tu sabes aunque trates de ocultarlo que tu y yo ya no podemos separarnos, cómo podría permitir que seas de otro! Ni aunque te cases me escuchaste! - Miró a su ex prometida con profundo dolor, cómo era posible que en poco tiempo viniera un aparecido a dejar sus huellas sobre la dueña de su vida. Despacio acarició su mejilla sintiendo como ella deseaba aquel contacto tanto como el - Tu piel me reconoce Akane, tu corazón, tus besos me pertenencen y yo a ti. Te hice una promesa... - Tomó su pulsera y miró con dolor que ella ya no usaba la suya.

\- Se acabó Ranma- Retiró la mano del chico de sobre su rostro - Ya no hay más promesas entre nosotros ni nada que nos una. Me casaré con el único hombre que ha sabido respetarme por sobre todas las cosas y darme mi lugar, lo que obviamente tú nunca jamás hiciste. Y sí, esa es tu invitación, eres el padrino recuerdas? Y aunque ahora yo esté destruida por tu causa lograré ser feliz... con él. Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento el haber traicionado a mi prometido, me arrepiento mil veces de...

\- Cállate Akane! Puedes maldecirme y despreciarme si quieres! Pero no te arrepientas nunca del amor que nos dimos, de todo lo que nos demostramos aunque sea a escondidas del mundo. Cuando entiendas que todo fué una estúpida mentira...

\- Tú lo has dicho, esto... - Se señaló a ella y luego a él - Esto fué una estúpida mentira. Mientras que con ella hacías "méritos" para que te haga el dueño de sus negocios, tu... - Guardó silencio bajando la mirada. Qué le diría? Que mientras anotaba puntos con Ukyo también se la llevó a la cama a ella? No, esto dolía demasiado. Prefirió no decir nada más y paró un taxi dejándolo allí en medio de su soledad y su dolor.

\- Akane no! Tienes que escucharme! Akane! - Todo era inútil, se marchó.

\- Ranma

Alguien pronunció su nombre en un tono de voz tan familiar para él, al verla no supo si alegrarse o salir corriendo. Por educación se acercó y trató de disimular lo sucedido sonriéndole y haciendo un gesto de asombro - Estás muy cambiada, juro que si no te escuchaba no te hubiera reconocido.

La chica se sonrojó mirando al piso - Es tarde para arrepentirme por algunas cosas? - Le preguntó un poco triste.

Ranma se sorprendió - A qué te refieres Kodachi? No hay nada de qué preocuparse, fueron cosas de chicos y...

\- Podemos hablar? - Mirándolo lo interrumpió ante la cara de asombro del joven.

...

...

Tres horas habían pasado en una cafetería cercana donde la nueva y completamente cuerda Kodachi le había confesado todo lo que hizo en su adolescencia en contra suya o de Akane. El azabache se quedó perplejo, esa mujer había sido una completa desquiciada! Cómo iba a saber que cada loco que buscaba matarlo había sido enviado por ella. Desde Herb hasta Saffron! Incidentes que por poco le cuestan la vida a Akane y a él mismo.

\- Mi tratamiento fué largo Ranma, pasé estos últimos años en Europa recuperándome y pues haciendo lo que me gusta. Me distraía entrenando y sin buscarlo logré cumplir un sueño - Sonrió - Soy campeona de gimnasia y combate rítmico en el país donde vivo. Vine a ver a mi hermano, mejor dicho a despedirme, y no esperaba encontrarme con tan penosa noticia, Akane y tú separados, ella a punto de casarse con Ryoga y todo por una mentira - Le dijo meciendo su taza de té.

\- La verdad no fué por una mentira Kodachi, fué por irme a China después de la graduación, la dejé sola y...

\- Cómo que no? Si cuando fuí a visitar a Kuno escuché como todos hablaban del engaño de la tal Ukyo, esa plebeya nunca... Eh... quise decir, esa mujer nunca fué de confiar!

\- De qué hablas Kodachi! Dime!

Y así otra hora transcurrió en la que la pelinegra le contó lo que se enteró en la notaría de su familia.

Ranma empezó a reir como loco - Qué quieres Kodachi? No voy a creer que estás dispuesta a ayudarme solo por que si, toda mi vida es una extraña mezcla de mala suerte y tonterías de otros que yo debo pagar. Cómo puedo creer que...

\- Ranma voy a irme definitivamente. Vine a llevarme a mi hermoso lagarto mascota y algunas cosas de valor que tengo en casa para comenzar mi vida lejos junto a mi madre. Kuno jamás la perdonó por dejarnos al cuidado de papá - Sonriendo sarcástica continuó su corto relato - Que al final también nos aabandonó, pero mi deber es estar a su lado en su enfermedad.

Ranma se asombró pero por delicadeza no preguntó más - Lo siento Kodachi, es que - Suspiró - Todo me ha salido pésimo, me resulta tan raro estar aquí contándote mis problemas justamente a ti! Esto es increíble...

\- Mañana partiré de aquí Ranma, quería volver a intentar ver a Kuno pero... Siento que debo compensarte por el pasado y los daños que causé de una u otra manera.

\- Cómo Kodachi?! Cómo?! He tratado de acercarme a ella todos estos días y no me lo permite! Puedo deshacerme explicándole y no me creerá! Ya no queda mucho tiempo para ese estúpido matrimonio y hasta las invitaciones ya están repartidas. Perdí... - Se tomó la cabeza para frenar su desesperación.

Sonó el teléfono de la muchacha quien solo lo encendió y leyó un mensaje. No mostró gesto alguno y volvió a la conversación - Mi querido Ranma, debo irme - Tomó su bolso y en menos de un segundo rió como era su costumbre pasada y se retiró de un par de saltos de la cafetería dejándola llena de pétalos negros.

Ranma se quedó en una pieza mirando la tan conocida escena - Dios... Hay cosas que jamás cambian.

...

Eran las doce de la noche y una intrusa con una linterna en la boca vestida con un nada recatado leotardo verde rebuscaba entre un cerro de papeles algo que llame su atención. Se sentó en medio del sitio asegurándose que el somnífero que le había dado a los guardias siga haciendo efecto. Sonrió al ver que así era. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando encontró un cupón de comida gratis por un año con el sello de "Uchans" abrió sus lindos y grandes ojos cuando alcanzó a ver que detrás de ese papel estaba el tan ansiado documento. Tenía ante sus ojos el poder firmado por Ranma y Ukyo y anexo a este, un papel firmado por un tal GS sin validez alguna.

Una fiesta de rosas negras arrasaban con el sitio dejando miles y miles de papeles volando por todas partes. Saltó y saltó con el botín en sus manos rumbo a su destino - Esta será mi última buena obra antes de marcharme para siempre. Adiós Japón, adiós hermano, Nerima, adiós papacito ooojojojo - Desapareció dejando como siempre, destrucción a su paso.

...

Akane llegó exhausta, cerró con llave la puerta de su habitación, no quería ver a nadie. Desde hace algunos años que llevaba el dojo al lado de su prometido, pero en los últimos días comenzó a trabajar dando clases en el dojo en la mañana y también en la tarde junto a Ryoga, adicionalmente en la noche preparaba luchadoras de élite para campeonatos, todo con tal de no pensar, se agotaba físicamente muchas veces hasta las lágrimas para dejar a un lado el recuerdo de su vida entera, su Ranma.

Se sentó en su escritorio y abrió inmediatamente su cajonera, tomó la delgada pulserita blanca que él le obsequio y se la puso llorando - Yo no incumplí mi promesa mi amor, yo no... Por qué lo hiciste, por qué tenías que ser igual a tu padre - Sollozaba mirando por la ventana, se quitó ese anillo fastidioso con ganas de arrojarlo a la calle. Miró el calendario, 16 de Octubre, cerró los ojos obligando a que más lágrimas salgan de ellos. A un mes de su matrimonio, a un mes para ser la esposa de alguien que estaba llegando a odiar. Miraba la habitación, miraba su cama, todo lo que ambos vivieron juntos aquella inocente noche en la que Ranma llegó estaba dibujado en cada pared de aquel cuarto. Ahora vino a su memoria esa ocasión en la que se descubrieron por primera vez, allí en ese mismo lugar, no llegaron a mayores sin embargo se conocieron más profundamente envueltos en puro amor hasta que la luz regresó.

No dejaba de llorar. Abrió su armario para encontrarse con el vestido del baile de graduación colgado en un gancho, el mismo que en el piso fué testigo de la noche en la que se entregó por completo al hombre que amaba y creía que la amaba. Cerró de golpe la puerta del closet y se acostó en su cama con ambas manos en su cara. Lloraba desde el fondo de su alma, lloraba por que arruinaría su vida entera junto a Ryoga y lo sabía, lloraba por haberle sido infiel a aquel inocente hombre que solo ha sabido quererla y más aún lloraba por no sentir arrepentimiento alguno por, en esa ocasión, haber seguido a su corazón y entregarse a su gran amor.

Con los ojos cerrados susurró - Me basta con haberte amado Ranma, desde siempre, aunque sea sola pero me enamoré y si fué todo una mentira al menos lo viví junto a ti - Secó sus lágrimas y abrió los ojos mirando al techo llevándose un susto de muerte que ya había vivido antes.

Se llevó las manos a la boca para callar sus gritos de terror mientras la indeseada visitante de un brinco se desprendió del techo y bajó.

\- Como siempre en tu papel de mártir no es así oojojojo... - Espetó Kodachi arreglando su cabello como si nada hubiera sucedido.

\- Quién.. Pe... Kodachi! Qué diablos... no no no qué más puede pasarme, vienes a matarme a envenenarme a vengarte de mi después de tantos años por haberte robado a tu prometido... Pues sabes qué! Me harías un favor! Así que hazlo de una vez - Resopló refunfuñando la peliazul furiosísima, si era de morir allí pues ya qué! - Solo no te dejes atrapar, mi hermana va a casarse con Kuno y no quiero que les amargues su alegría.

Kodachi la miraba extrañada - Vaya... Creo que le dejaré la tarjeta de mi psicóloga, si que necesita ayuda - Pensó inmóvil comenzando a espantarse.

\- Qué esperas! Anda! Solo te aviso que no lograrás nada, tu amado Ranma Sama es el "prometido" - Dijo entre comillas - De Ukyo así que a esa también la tendrás que hacer desaparecer.

La pelinegra parpadeó un par de veces y rió como era su costumbre - Prepárate Akane Tendo! - La peliazul cerró los ojos esperando lo peor cuando se fijó que no pasaba nada. Los abrió y solo vió papeles en manos de la rosa negra.

\- Q..quee es eso?

\- Papeles no ves?

\- Ya lo sé pero - Abrió los ojos descomunalmente al ver que se trataba del mismísimo documento notariado de la cesión de posesión de los restaurantes Uchans - Qué clase de broma estúpida es esta Kodachi?

\- Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú querida, Makino trabaja para mi familia desde antes que yo naciera, es muy "eficiente" no se si me entiendes, siempre y cuando reciba un "incentivo".. Verás mi vuelo sale en muy poco tiempo y no me volverán a ver jamás en sus vidas, solo vine aquí por mi lagarto Don Pestillo y mi colección de muñecas, pero se me presentó la oportunidad para recompensar ciertos daños que causé así que la tomé. Hay algo muy grave que provoqué hace años y pues con esto quedamos saldadas - La chica abrió la ventana para irse siendo detenida por Akane.

\- Kodachi no entiendo nada! Qué hace este papel aquí?

\- Que tonta eres, nunca supe por qué mi amado Ranma te eligió a ti. No llorabas por el supuesto engaño de él hacia ti? Pues entérate que aquí los únicos mentirosos son mi adorado y eficaz abogadito de confianza y la plebeya esa, Ranma fué engañado para firmar estos papeles, a cambio a Makino le dieron comida infinita en el restaurante pobretón de esa mujer. Creyó que lo llamaron de China el muy crédulo.

\- Por qué debo creerte Kodachi?

\- Si no quieres no lo hagas, revisé las cintas de seguridad y las llamadas, pero para que lo creas te traje estos papelitos - Sonreía de medio lado. Ahora sí, Europa entera me espera, saluda a mi hermano por favor, adiós. - Se lanzó de la ventana riendo escandalosamente en la que sería la última aparición de Kodachi Tatewaki, la rosa negra en territorio Nipón.

Akane temblaba. Se dispuso a analizar todos los papeles que tenía en su mano. Cerró con llave la ventana y aseguró la puerta. Se sentó en su escritorio y ahora si. El momento de saber la verdad había llegado.

 **Continuará...**

 **Saluditoooos!**

 **Bely Pendragon: Yo quiero yo quiero yo quiero yo quierooooo amigaaa! Jejeje esta novela es millón más interesante que Feri, voy por la parte que el infeliz doble cara hipócrita bigotudo mal esposo mentiroso xD de Hussein se entrampa con el jefe de la Policía y el fiscal para expulsar a Omar y acabar con su carrera, los odio a todooos todos tienen un guardadito sucio x allí! Nilufer es una loca! Bueno aunque Fatik me da penita en el fondo, la que me mata de la pena es Asli (Por q le diran Ashley xD) piensa que está embarazada T.T y ya no T.T Bueno amiga me voy de largo... Volviendo al fic ajajaja El mugroso qué dirán siempre fue el gran freno de nuestra parejita :( Pero poco a poco el drama crecerá jeje recién el capi q voy a escribir ahora tiene una lucesita de esperanza T.T pero eso si ya pasó otra pequeñita dosis de amors xD Un beso enorme mi Belu hermosa y repito mi promesa! Aunque me mates al personaje juro que te leeré bien bien apenas termine de escribir este fic amiga. Me faltan en borrador uno capis. Muaaak! #TeamKPA jejej**

 **Ireland Otaku: Amiga bella! Te extrañaba :D Cora de mi corazón jeje gracias por tus lindas palabras ami y los reviews que me dejaste :D Espero esta pequeña ayudita extra que llega al fic les haya agradado. Me gusta tanto Kodachi que me extraña que solo la haya hecho aparecer en este episodio. Bueno respecto al PM amiga tienes que subir la historia en word en la parte que dice PUBLISH hay una opcion q dice DOC MANAGER ahi lo subes. Luego vas a NEW STORY y eliges el capítulo que subiste previamente, ahí la describes, pones fotito, etc. Cuando esté listo das ok y ya publicaste ami :) Te mando un beso super grande amiga! Nos leemos!**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Uouououou Siiii amiga hermosaaaa! Aparecistee TuT gracias por comentarme siii TuT necesitaba tus opiniones profesionales mi Lizzy, millón gracias por los inbox amiga y seguirme apoyando siempre con este fic. Hoy una amiga me contó que Carlos subió un fic que tu inspiraste o algo así, y me dio la noticia que el proyecto LizCarl está a las puertas! Fue lo mejor del día! Hoy en la noche apenas actualice lo leo ami. Te mando un abrazote inmensisimo! :D Ah y un pequeño spoiler, Ukyo la pagará jeje y Ryoga también pero indirectamente, al fin y al cabo el lo que hizo fue dejarse influenciar mal y pues creo que le gusta sufrir ajajaj. Muak!**

 **Litapaz: Mi ami bella! Estoy justamente en eso :D Ahora estoy escribiendo el capítulo donde se está contruyendo poquito a poquito la revancha hacia los malitos. Nabiki por supuesto una aliada principal pero aun falta para eso :D Vamos a enredarlo más jeje Un tantito más y viene una verdad que nadie se lo espera jujuju besos!**

 **Flor de Loto: Flory bonitaaa gracias por pasarte por aquí y por leer mi historia :) Pues sí a veces el tiempo no nos ayuda T.T Imagínate estoy en mi hora de almuerzo editando en mi celu el capi de hoy por que sino uuuf no hubiera actualizado en meses jejeje Ah y sobre sufrir ui ami, aún les queda por sufrir laaaargo y tendido jeje pero el final lo compensará todo! Ah y el capítulo que estoy escribiendo ahora xD Abrazotes amiga!**

 **Amy Saotome Tendo: Desahóguese con confianza amiga xD xD ajajaj siempre he dicho que la persona más buena y tranquila como lo es Ukyo pues en el fondo siempre tiene un no se que, que le hace desear hacer maldades xD y arrastrar a un cómplice por que los malos nunca caen solos u_u Ahora tenemos la pequeña ayuda de una ex loquita aliada jeje Un abrazo gigaaante amiga besos!**

 **Ninna Tendo: Amiga bella! Actualizaste? Avísame por fis que aquí en el celu no tengo el marcador de tu fic y tengo que prender la compu, mi tab anda re loca así que weee. Tu idea me pareció genial ami pero creo que no lo entendí muy bien, cómo es tu idea de que Nabiki haga algo malo para ver si la desarrosho jejeje Un besooote grande ami! Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Amigo: Holi amigo! Esta vez si le atinaste a dos ideas :D Nabiki siempre ha sido para mi una aliada xD Aunque ya tarda un poquito en aparecer su accionar mientras tanto vamos a enredar un poquito más las cosas para que se haga más interesante al final hehe. Un abrazo amigo! Espero te guste la aparición de Kodachi en el capi de hoy :D**

 **Julieglz: Bienvenidísima a la historia amiga! Me encanta que te haya gustado el fic y que hayas recuperado tu cuenta :D Mil gracias por tu review espero me cuentes que tal te pareció este epi ami :) Un abrazo!**

 **Yram: Mary bonita como estás amiga :D No te daré spoiler jeje pero justo en el momento que parece q todo se arruina paf! Una sorpresa! Y viceversa cuando parezca que todo mejora paf! Más drama jjj lo cierto es que vamos a llevar al límite la historia para poder darles su merecido a los malitos je.. Besotes amiga bella! Gracias por estar aquí!**

 **Haruri Saotome: Mi Haru hermosa! Perdoooon por romper tu kokorito amiga TnT vamos a seguirlo rompiendo un poquito más jj pero siempre habrá un momento de la historia en el que se alivia la tensión al menos un ratico sip :D Te mando un abrazote escritor y ahora entiendo a los escritores de novelas, la historia dura un año y de los cien episodios solo 3 los personajes son felices xD y más son protagonistas todos los villanos y todos lloramos jejeje pero más tristes son las Novelas turcas amiga! Pero así y todo son bueniiiisimas! Estoy viendo una de policías, misterio y amorsss bella :) Muak! Nos leemos!**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Amiga hermosa! Gracias por un día más estar en nuestra historia :') Justo estamos en el punto donde el amor corre peligro de desconfianza absoluta :( Pero habrán muchas manos aliadas que colaboren a que esto no suceda y lleguemos al desenlace feliz e inesperado que me gustaría :D Un besote gigante mi Esme y espero te guste la solitaria aparición de Kodachita. Muak!**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Mi Pau bonita! Me has dado la idea de al final separarlos a los villanitos pero es que Ryoga en realidad no es el mentalizador de lo malo solo dio una manita T.T no me gusta verlo sufrir jejej Pero pueda ser que quizás Ukyo si vea la realidad del mal que causó, pero por mientras seguirá haciendo de las suyas y haciéndonos sufrir. Y sobre Nodoka ps pronto veremos el por qué de su actitud mala onda aunque no justifica según yo pero weee :) Ah que emoción! También me inspiro mil por ciento con las canciones amiga, es que me parece que son la voz del alma, de la conciencia, lo que no nos atrevemos a decir o a vivir, o en su defecto lo que ya vivimos y amamos recordar. Dime que tema es amiga para escucharla :) Espero que me traiga recuerdos jeje. Así funciona mi célula creativa xD Nos leemos pronto amiga bonita!**

 **Rosefe-123: Si amiga, por ahora está todo enredado, pero habrá siempre manera de resolverlo todo :) Un besote!**

 **Mi Deliza22 ami bella hermosa preciosa xD una vez más bajando el capítulo para responder tu review es q debo hacerlo! Es mi deber de buena amiga xD Ami te jurito que tuve una visión de desesperación angustia y resignación escuchando el ending 2 del anime q me recomendaste, ese q dura como 5 minutos, es tan profundo y lindo lo que transmite esa canción T.T la pondré para escribir el episodio x el q voy... Mucha suculencia jeje todo q ver con esa canción :D Ami puedes creer q no he visto 50shades? Ni leido el libro ni nada T.T soi una desadaptada de la sociedad xD ni he visto rapidos y furiosos 8 ni he oido el remix de "despacito" con un tal justin b aajajajaj soy un desastre, el trabajo me tiene loca. Ni siquiera puedo leer fics, bueno he prometido leerlos todos apenas termine de escribir este :D y ya me faltan unos tres o cuatro epis maximo :'D Justo en este momentito acabo de leer tu segundo review ami wujuuu llegué xD eso de fruta en la piñata me mató de risa ajajaja la usaré xD Y pues le atinaste a una amiga! Eso mismito pasará pero no te diré cual de las cosas ajajaja. Lo de la piñata nop xD Ah y lo del sobre ps es el mismo ami acuérdate q cuando Akane lo encontró Ryoga le dijo dejame ver y se lo llevó a Ukyo, luego ella se lo dio para que se lo ponga a Ranma en el bolsillo y Nabiki lo encuentre para q lo crea culpable de traición a la patria. Bueno ami hermosa me voy a actualizar q ahorita si me cogió la hora D: De allí me espera noche larga hoy termino de escribir el capi 21 xq lo termino es que necesito inspireishon jjjj Besos mi Dianis muaaak!**

 **Abrazotes enormes para mi amiga bella Eliza Lucia V 2016 y para mi amigo perdido FrankieMarínSan xD También para una guest llamada Angie que me dejó un review muy muy lindo y luego ya no lo encontré :( Pero igual mil gracias por leerme amiga y recomendarme te mando muchísimos besos y saluditos!**

 **Llegamos a un capítulo especial del fic amigos! La aparición especial de mi segundo personaje favorito junto con Nabiki. Ahora el descubrimiento de esos papeles llevará a que nuestros protagonistas averiguen una verdad más grande aún. Les mando un beso gigante amigos! y mil mil gracias por su apoyo constante y por sus comentarios. A los lectores silenciosos que se han animado a dejarme un review en algún momento les agradezco muchísimo, a los que aunque no dejen su huellita siempre están pendientes de la historia también mil gracias! Mis lectores nuevos sean bienvenidos a este fic dramosito pero lleno de amor, las actualizaciones son miércoles y sábados sin faltita generalmente a media noche :)**

 **Nos leemos pronto amigos míos! Vamos a ver que sucede ahora con nuestros queridos Ranma y Akane y qué es lo que descubren al final. Besotes!**

 **SK47**


	19. Vísperas de bodas

**Un fin de semana más para nuestra querida historia mis amigos! Bienvenidos de nuevo y espero de corazón disfruten este capítulo :D Más verdades reveladas, una nueva intriga y un suceso aparentemente sin nada de importancia que marcará el desenlace de nuestra historia (Aún falta un poquito amigos ;) Hasta la primera o segunda semana de mayo calculo yo) Ahora si sigamos con la actualización de hoy y disculpen si viene muy temprano jeje es que tengo la boda de una amiga :) Debía subir capi primero eso si :)**

 **Continuamos;**

 *****Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **19\. Vísperas de bodas**

Se encontraba solo en el tejado, observando las estrellas y dejando por un momento su mente en blanco. Cerró sus azules ojos tratando de no pensar que ya habían transcurrido 13 días más, acortando así el tiempo que tenía para tratar de hablar con Akane y probarle su inocencia. También pensaba en Kodachi y en su repentina y fugaz aparición. Se convencía a si mismo que su locura no estaba del todo curada, al final, ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que la vió y nada cambiaba. Las únicas novedades eran que aunque su madre trataba de hacerlo en secreto, bien se daba cuenta que salía con Akane a ultimar detalles sobre su casamiento.

Hablando de Nodoka, ella lo observaba desde la entrada de la casa, como cada noche pensativo, triste y hundido en sus pensamientos. Suspiró - Hijo mío, hijo querido, cuánto no te advertí. Te dije que no hicieras locuras, te pedí que no hagas nada malo y aún así lo hiciste. Cómo puedo ayudarte? Dime cómo? Si tan solo no hubieran cometido tantos errores la realidad fuera otra - Pensaba la matriarca con lágrimas en sus ojos. Al principio iba a mover cielo y tierra para que Ranma se quede con Akane, pero luego de asegurarse de que ellos mantuvieron una relación secreta simplemente no pudo hacer nada. No tenía pruebas, pero su instinto de madre no le fallaba, Akane y su hijo habían estado juntos por encima de sus prometidos y eso no podía quedar impune. El honor de ambos debía ser lavado con sus respectivas bodas. - Así como mi honor fue lavado al casarme con Genma - Dijo por lo bajo y llorando la triste mujer mientras miraba su anillo de bodas - Mi padre estuvo a punto de matarme Ranma, yo no haría algo así contigo, pero tampoco puedo aprobar una traición y el que hayas deshonrado a mi niña con su consentimiento por varonil que esto sea!

Una fastidiosa voz interrumpió sus recuerdos - Ahhh mi querida esposa, anda! Ponte bonita que te llevaré a cenar al restaurante mas caro de toda Nerima! Mi mujercita lo merece! - Dijo fanfarrón.

Nodoka enmarcó una ceja - Querido desde cuando tienes tanto dinero? Digo porque ahora pareces no medirte en gastos como siempre.

\- Trabajé cada centavo mujer! No lo dudes! Y ya no me hagas tantas preguntas que se me quita el apetito, apresúrate te espero en el jardín - Genma le dió un beso en la mejilla y se retiró.

Hace un mes más o menos que eso mantenía alerta a Nodoka, su marido jamás fue de tener dinero y ahora mágicamente hasta generoso se volvió - Espero esto no tenga nada que ver con Ukyo, no te perdonaré si ayudaste a causar el sufrimiento de mi hijo Genma. Total, mi padre ya no está para obligarme a nada - Se retiró a prepararse para salir con su marido mirando a su hijo por última vez.

...

En medio de una elegante y lujosísima sala de estar esperaban impacientes ambas señoritas Tendo, Nabiki, futura dueña de aquella mansión y Akane quien no podía dejar de hacer movimientos con su pie crispando los nervios de su hermana.

\- Quieres tranquilizarte? Hoy mismo Kuno nos dirá todo sobre esos papeles Akane, si demoraron tanto en explicarnos lo sucedido es por que estaban investigando! Ahora es cuando veremos si Ranma es inocente como dice o no. Pero tranquilízate ya! Me pones nerviosa! - Reclamaba la castaña.

\- Me tranquilizo Nabiki? Quieres que me calme? Mírame por el amor de dios! Mírate tú! Estoy peinada tal y como se supone que estaré el día de la boda en menos de quince días por que soy la feliz noviecita a la que acaban de hacer su prueba de peinado nupcial y tú! Pareces un cono de helado con ese vestido de dama de honor y así me pides que me calme! Me caso en dos semanas y no quieres que esté al borde de un infarto?

\- Acaso yo te mandé a que apuraras los preparativos como una loca cuando te enteraste de lo de Ukyo? - Preguntó su hermana con algo de sarcasmo - Yo te avisé! Mas nunca te dije sigue adelante con los planes! Y otra cosa! Este vestido lo elegiste tú misma así que de qué te quejas! - Renegaba Nabiki.

Akane entrando un poco en razón tomó las manos de su hermana - Nabiki no puedo más, te lo juro que solo quiero desaparecer, morir... No quiero, no quiero casarme oneechan no quiero!

\- Pues déjate de tonterías y no lo hagas!

\- Nabiki no soy tu! No puedo comerme entero al mundo sin pensar en los sentimientos ajenos, he llegado demasiado lejos con esto, el salón está listo, los trajes, la ceremonia, la palabra de nuestros padres empeñada y hasta la madre y hermana de Ryoga llegará a Nerima en pocos días!

\- Y eso qué! Si Ranma es culpable pues de la demanda me encargo yo! Pero si es inocente tenlo por seguro que los amarro y los envío a un crucero desapareciéndolos del mapa.

\- No te burles Nabiki! Estoy desesperada!

\- Es en serio!

Cortando el debate de las dos muchachas el siempre guapo y pulcramente acicalado Kuno Tatewaki hacía su entrada triunfal saludando con sus acostumbradas palabrerías rimbombantes. Luego de media hora de honoríficos y reverencias propias del muchacho procedió a sacar más papeles y a comenzar a explicarles el problema. Momentos después todo estaba excesivamente claro, la única culpable descubierta en toda esta confusión se llamaba Ukyo Kuonji.

Akane no pudo esconder sus ganas de llorar y recriminarse a si misma con un profundo gesto de dolor y tristeza - Ahora si lo arruiné todo hermana! Todo por culpa de esa mujer! Ahora mismo la voy a...

\- Espera Akane - La detuvo Nabiki - Voy contigo, esta descarada no sabe en lo que se metió, cariño muchas gracias, nosotras nos va...

\- No tan rápido Nabiki, Akane todavía hay algo que no sabemos con certeza - Dijo Kuno llamando la atención de ambas muchachas que tenían todas las intenciones de hacer justicia por su propias manos.

...

Ukyo estaba en su restaurante más que feliz. Se acercaba a pasos agigantados la fecha en la que por fin se sacaría de encima la eterna sombra de Akane Tendo y según ella, el único impedimento que existía para que Ranma y ella pudieran ser felices juntos y tener muchos hijos cocineritos combatientes. Esta noche era más especial que nunca. Había invitado a sus adorados suegritos a cenar, invitación que por supuesto no rechazaron y obviamente su prometido también iría.

Estaba dándole los últimos toques a la comida que por cierto olía delicioso, miró el reloj y ya faltaba poco para la hora señalada así que se apresuró a arreglarse. Se vistió lo más femenina que pudo, buscó unos tacones bajitos y optó por un par de color rosa, encontró un zapato y pero no el otro. Buscó debajo de su cama, detrás de los cajones, en el librero y allí lo encontró. Rió por haberlo hallado en un lugar insospechado y vió que debajo del par perdido sobresalía un papel. Lo tomó y frunció el ceño al no entender absolutamente nada de lo que leía, estaba todo en chino y debajo un par de garabatos donde reconoció su firma. No le dió importancia ya que siempre acostumbraba a realizar compras por internet y asumió que era una nota de entrega de alguna salsa o quizás de algún electrodoméstico chino. Lo arrugó y lo lanzó escalera abajo - Cielos, a veces suelo ser tan desordenada - Sonrió para darse los últimos retoques y bajar.

...

En la casa Kuno otra hora había pasado y tanto Nabiki como Akane tenían la cabeza a reventar.

\- Ese miserable de Genma, mira que hacerse el que firmaba algo solo para engañar al idiota de Ranma - Espetaba Nabiki

\- Pero cómo pudo ser que no haya sospechado nada Kuno todavía no entiendo!

\- Mi preciosa ex novia Akane Tendo ahora futura cuñada, te lo dije, hablé con mi querido y leal abogado Makino y me lo contó todo, él sabe manejar a la perfección este tipo de cosas, es un lince - Decía orgulloso ante la mirada de odio de sus acompañantes - Ejemmm, como decía... El me explicó que hicieron que Genma y Ranma, tan estúpido como siempre por cierto, firmaran esos documentos sin estar Ukyo presente, haciéndole creer que era algo de las pozas o algo así. Ukyo había firmado minutos antes el mismo documento. Ahhh Mankino es un genio! Y pues luego sucedió lo que ustedes ya conocen mis chicas. No lo podíamos confirmar hasta hablar con mi abogado personalmente y como saben tomó mas tiempo de lo previsto a causa de su viaje, pero bueno esto fué lo que pasó.

Akane se tomaba la cabeza sin poder todavía creer lo que escuchaba.

\- El problema es este otro papel - Continuaba Kuno - Makino no se explica la existencia de este de aquí - El joven levantaba un documento firmado por Ranma y obviamente por Ukyo con la leyenda " Se hará respetar la voluntad de ambas partes. Firman R.S. y U.K.".

\- Pero Kuno no puede ser que tu dichoso Abogado no sepa de qué es este documento! Si fué el quién los hizo firmar!

\- Mi pequeña Nabiki, recuerda que Makino hace este tipo de...transacciones a diario y no recuerda con exactitud a ésta particularmente, además gracias al desorden descomunal que mi hermanita dejó no se han podido todavía recoger todos los papeles y seguramente está perdida por allí la parte faltante. Qué creen que estuvimos haciendo estas dos semanas! No es fácil hallar una hoja suelta!

\- Bueno Akane lo importante es que sabemos que Ranma no es culpable y que la muchachita esta actuó junto a ese infeliz de Genma.

\- Qué hago Nabiki?! Me caso en tan poco tiempo y ahora resulta que Ranma es inocente! Tanto se tardaron en confirmarlo! Dios, una vez más no confié, una vez más me equivoqué y precipité - Se puso de pie violentanente paseando en círculos por aquella enorme sala siendo observada por Kuno, quien poco a poco iba entendiendo que la peliazul y Ranma tenían una relación no tan legal por lo que esto afectaba tanto a la chica. Quizás antes no se hubiera dado cuenta de aquello, pero como los años no pasan en vano Akane quedó descubierta por él, era evidente que Nabiki lo sabía así que mejor prefirió, por su bien, no emitir comentario alguno.

Vieron a Akane detenerse de golpe y decir decidida - Por lo pronto voy a ajustar cuentas con esa - Se disponía a tomar su bolso para irse del lugar cuando Kuno la tomó del brazo sorprendiendola.

\- Es que acaso no me escuchaste Akane? Esta chiquilla es de armas tomar, por tu bien finge no saber nada hasta que sepamos qué es este documento. Puede ser algo grave y no podemos cometer errores.

\- Kuno no puedo pensar como abogado! Tu sí! Tiempo es lo que menos tengo! - Le respondió.

\- Quieres empeorarlo o me escucharás?

Akane asintió como aceptando el consejo luego de pensarlo muy bien. Se sentó de nuevo contrariada - Te haré caso Kuno, pero debo hablar con Ranma, aunque ya nada se pueda hacer tengo que decirle... Yo... - Sin terminar su frase se levantó de nuevo para marcharse.

\- Akane! - Ambos jovenes le gritaron para detenerla pero ella se volteó y los calmó.

\- No haré nada que empeore la situación lo prometo! Necesito irme... - Con el rostro sumamente entristecido se retiró del lugar dejando a Kuno y a Nabiki solos y preocupados.

...

Ranma miraba a Ukyo con la mente completamente confundida. Kodachi hace poco le había dicho que ella era la culpable de la trampa de las firmas y no el abogado como su "fiel prometida" le aseguraba, sin embargo los días transcurrieron y jamás tuvo una prueba concreta de que eso era cierto. Su cabeza reventaba y no del dolor precisamente, sino de la confusión, la duda y la tristeza. Estaban todos allí reunidos en el restaurante cenando, el muchacho miraba gestos alegres, veía como todos movían los labios en una animada conversación, sabía que él era el tema principal de la charla por las miradas que le daban Nodoka y Ukyo y hasta el charlatán de su padre. Estaba desconectado en su totalidad hasta que escuchó la palabra clave "Akane".

\- Si tía me imagino que Akane está atareada con tantos preparativos, pero gracias a Kami usted está ayudándola en todo. Me ayudará también a mi no es cierto? - Preguntaba Ukyo con su habitual fingida inocencia.

\- Claro niña, claro - Disimulaba la señora ante su inminente futura nuera que no terminaba de caerle bien.

\- Ranma mi amor sería genial que ya fijemos fecha de la boda aprovechando que estamos en familia. Anda que dices?

\- Ukyooo... - Arrastraba sus palabras un fastidiado pelinegro.

\- Ranma mi vida que tiene de malo? Además ya eres dueño de todo lo mío y eso facilita las cosas - Dijo Ukyo provocándolo a sabiendas.

\- Nunca acepté ese regalo Ukyo! Ni te lo pedí!

Genma habló antes de que las cosas se compliquen - Ranma por favor no seas mal agradecido! Haya o no haya sido un malentendido, tu ya firmaste! Aceptaste el regalo generoso de nuestra "hija", como tu padre te digo que ya es hora de sentar cabeza y qué mejor que con Ukyo, es perfecta para ti hijo, no lo crees querida?

Nodoka solo sonrió sin nada de ganas mirando con algo de burla a su esposo.

\- Bueno ya - Ukyo sacó una agenda y abrió el calendario señalando exactamente una semana después del matrimonio de Akane calculando sus movimientos - Qué te parece esta fecha mi vida? Akane y Ryoga seguramente ya estarán de vuelta de su luna de miel así que...

Al escuchar esto Ranma se levantó como loco de su asiento sorprendiendo a todos y para disimular un poco Nodoka intervino - Eh... Ranma entiendo tu emoción, qué opinas? Te parece una fecha adecuada para la boda?

Ranma miraba un poco decepcionado la actitud de su madre, sospechaba que ella sabía lo que había sucedido entre él y Akane pero esperaba que con más razón lo ayude, lastimosamente fue todo lo contrario y prefirió hacerse a un lado del tema. Trataba de entender a su progenitora, había sido criada tan diferente, en un ambiente tan cerrado y antiguo donde bien y sabía que errores así se castigaban con la muerte. Sin embargo ninguna explicación lógica evitaba que se sienta triste al verse sin apoyo familiar alguno.

\- Ven acá Ukyo - Sin esperar permiso alguno la tomó del brazo hacia la cocina para poderle hablar - Qué estás buscando eh? Comprometerme aún más? Ya me cediste tus restaurantes sin siquiera pedir mi opinión y ahora quieres enredarlo todo de nuevo para...

\- Ranma cómo dices eso? - La cocinera se llevó ambas manos al pecho simulando dolor extremo por las palabras de su prometido. Lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos que sabía y lo ablandarían - Soy culpable Ranma! Lo acepto, lo reconozco! Soy culpable de amarte como te amo! Te daría mi vida si lo pidieras no solo mis restaurantes. Una vez te dije que sabía de tu amor por Akane y que no me importaba esperar! Te lo estoy cumpliendo Ranma! Pero qué más quieres! Akane está a nada de casarse con nuestro mejor amigo y acaso a ella le importaron tus sentimientos? Con su mal carácter e impulsividad lo único que ha logrado es hacerte mal! Cuando supe que supuestamente te habías casado en China qué hice? Arrojarme a los brazos de cualquiera por despecho como hizo ella? O acaso fui a buscarte para preguntártelo en la cara?

Todas estas afirmaciones pusieron a dudar a Ranma. No confiaba en Ukyo pero tenía razón. No le respondió nada por que no tenía cómo rebatir aquellos argumentos. Siempre Akane lo que hacía era enojarse y nunca le daba la oportunidad de excusarse. Mirándola fijo le dijo - No tengo nada que decirte Ukyo...

\- Qué me dirías Ranma si tengo razón y lo se! - Lo miró a los ojos fijamente - Mi amor yo jamás te engañaría o traicionaría. Yo no te mentí en lo de mi regalo, incluso te escribí una nota y hasta sabía que no aceptarías! Pero jamás hice ninguna jugada para que firmaras esos papeles! Te lo juro fué una confusión del abogado Ranma créeme! Nos conocemos desde niños verdad?

Ranma la miraba sin terminar de entender por qué su corazón le gritaba que no le crea, que salga de allí como sea. La veía llorar jurándole amor y lealtad eternas pero simplemente no podía confiar.

Ukyo se dio cuenta de la reacción de Ranma y antes que huya lo tomó del brazo - Vamos Ranchan... Vamos con tus padres, casémonos luego de Akane y Ryoga. Mira qué tan grande es mi amor por ti que esperaré a que tú mismo te convenzas y veas con tus propios ojos que la perdiste para que así puedas corresponderme. Si ella se casa con otro es por que no te ama Ranma, así de sencillo. Si no lo hace y se queda a tu lado te juro que desaparezco Ranma! Y lo acepto. Es un trato?

Ranma frunció el ceño y antes de que pueda responderle ella lo haló hacia afuera donde estaban sus padres.

\- Y bien muchacho? - Preguntó Genma ante la mirada de angustia disfrazada de entereza que tenía su esposa - Al fin te decidiste a ser un hombre y portarte como tal? Te casas con Ukyo el último sábado del mes? Anda hijo responde!

El ojiazul respiró hondo conteniendo sus ganas de gritar y salir de allí, estaba volviéndose loco, siendo presa del pánico solo acertó a pensar en que quizás Ukyo tenía razón. Qué altruista de su parte era aceptar su derrota si es que Akane no llega a casarse. Apretó los puños y tomó una decisión. La más equivocada.

\- Nos casaremos madre, padre. La boda será el último sabado del mes - Dijo con una resignación impactante mirando al piso pero algo hizo que levantara la cabeza. Se quedó de piedra, palideció y abrió su boca queriendo hablar asombrado al igual que sus padres a causa de la inesperada visitante que había entrado allí en silencio. A excepción de Ukyo que estaba más feliz imposible debido a cómo estaban saliendo las cosas.

Alguien había entrado al restaurante sin tocar y escuchado la conversación entera. La peliazul estaba parada en la entrada mirando triste aquel hermoso cuadro familiar.

\- Mi... mi niña! Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Nodoka poniéndose de pie para recibirla.

\- Eh... yo... - Akane no tenía argumentos. Estaba quedando pésimo al estar allí parada interrumpiendo una velada a la que no fue invitada y tratando de no mirar a Ranma a los ojos luego de escucharlo que se decidió a ser feliz sin ella.

Ranma quiso acercarse pero Ukyo lo sostuvo de la mano y lo miró haciéndole una seña para que no se preocupe.

La castaña caminó hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros - Yo la invité tía, es mi mejor amiga - Akane sintió que ardía de la furia al ser tocada hipócritamente por su falsa "hermana" quién le dijo al oído - Tranquila Akane chan, es una pequeña mentira para que nadie piense cosas de ti, pero cambia esa cara que hasta yo creería que viniste detrás de Ranma, nunca me visitas! - Le susurró a ella sola.

Akane recordó lo que dijo Kuno y disimuló muy bien sin mirar a Ranma aún - Amiga, tíos... R..anma... siento interrumpir pero ... - Pensó en una mentira rápida - Yo quedé de venir con Ryoga y no llegó, pensé que quizás ya estaba aquí. Pero bueno, voy a buscarlo, quizás lo encuentre si tomo la avenida central. Adiós - Corrió sin levantar sospechas ni siquiera las de Ukyo ya que vio claramente el "efecto Ryoga" en su prometido.

Ranma con todos allí, estaba atado de pies y manos, disimuló muy bien su nerviosismo y quince minutos después aprovechó que a su padre ya se le pasaron las copas para fingir que iba a llevarlo a casa dejando en el restaurante a su madre y a Ukyo.

Dos calles más adelante abandonó a Genma bajo un puente y corrió a todo lo que daban sus pies hacia la avenida central. Quizás y con un poco de suerte lograría encontrarla.

Dando vuelta a una esquina miró para todos lados y no la encontró, no se rindió y llegó hasta el fondo de un callejón sin tener suerte tampoco esta vez. Dándose vuelta la encontró, iba sola, caminaba lentamente en medio de la oscuridad de la noche siendo mojada por algunas traviesas gotitas de lluvia.

\- Akane! - Le gritó y el corazón de la ojiverde se aceleró.

Detuvo su marcha y aunque no miraba atrás, sabía que él estaba allí, una vez más había seguido su instinto y no desistió hasta encontrarla. Esta era quizás, la última oportunidad que tenían para sincerarse. La última oportunidad para salvar su gran amor.

 **Continuará...**

 **Saluditoooos:**

 **Ireland Otaku: Holi amiga :) Ah pues si a mi Kodachita me la he tenido empolvada por los rincones ajajaj. Ah y mira yo escribo en el celu pero subirlo a la página desde aquí es para quedarse ciega xD la app nunca me funcionó bien asi que cuando ya tengo el cap aqui listito lo envío a la tab y de allí lo publico. Uso word normal :) Hasta ahora va bien :) Una vez escribí desde la página se fue oa luz y mi capitulo se hizo nada xD Bueno ami te mando un besote y nos leemos :D**

 **Yram: Mary bonita ya te vi que apareciste dos veces jejeje xD En mi país ya vienen siendo como la una o una y media de la madrugada cuando publico :) Kodachi es mi favorita y aunque ahora a simple vista pareciera que su aportación quedó en nada pues le contribuye con bastante drama al asuntito un poquito más adelante :D Besitos ami!**

 **Rosefe-123: Ami como estás :) Si mi Kodachita al fin si sirvió de algo... je... Pero aunque ahora parezca que no sirvió de mucho pues más adelante frustrará un plan mayor de nuestra villana y en manos de una favorita... Nabiki :) Besos ami!**

 **Bely Pendragon: Mi belu hermosa! Te cuento que esa si la dieron aquí y Fatmagul también pero no las vi ajaja es q eran tan populares que como que me resistí a verla xD ah seee soy rara xD Por ahora voy por la parte que balearon a Omar por rescatar a la mama de Metim. Uy y esos lapsus de escritura son fatales a mi me dio por el cap 8 mas o menos y justo cuando empecé a publicar D: pero como llevaba dos semanas de ventaja en las actualizaciones por ahí eso me ayudó pero el estancamiento me duró bastante xD Igual faltan 4 caps para darle fin al fic, no publicados, publicados falta pero en borradores sip. Un besote ami bella!**

 **Litapaz: Ay amiga que la revancha se las tengo buena xD creeme que sufrirá xD y Ryoga también pero a el le tengo algo especial, bueno es a ambos pero será lo que más afecte a Ryoga, eso y lo que pienso poner en el epílogo. Mi Kodachita hizo lo suyo eh :) Nos leemos amiga! Muak!**

 **Amigo: Ami ami como estás :D Ah nop pero eso no pasa aquí jejej tengo todo friamente calculado xD creeme que desanudaré cada uno de los dramas unito a unito y bueno como todos están conectados verás que todo sale bien. Abandonarlos a media lectura jamás! Mis lectores queridos :D Ya tengo escrito hasta el cap 22 ;) Y el plan mayor de Ukyo al menos diosa Nabiki ya le metió mano je. Un abrazo!**

 **Esmeralda: Holi amiga! Eres Esmeralda una nueva lectora o Esmeralda Saotom? En todo caso bienvenidisima si eres nueva :) Sii me siento culpable solo un capítulo a mi Kodachita xD Pero aunque ahora parezca que no... Ayudará muchísimo! Te mando un abrazote gigante amiga!**

 **Haruri Saotome: Mi Haru bonita créeme que no voy a decepcionar tus expectativas me esforzaré :D Justo ahora voy escribiendo por el cap 22 en borradores y por ahí viene otra recompensa a su fiel lectura xD Luegi si como estaremos a vísperas del final, llevaré todo al límite y aunque a los tercos amados les costará un poquito dejar atrás su orgullo todo saldrá bien :) Besote ami!**

 **Amy Saotome Tendo: Amiga mía :) Pues sí al fin Akane sabrá la verdad... Pero no aún xD Todavía queda un par de cositas por resolver, pero eso si cuando los malos empiecen a caer no habrá nada que los pare :) Con los aliados de siempre y unos nuevos por allí :) Nos leemos ami :)**

 **Guest: Thanks to follow my story till now! But i dont understand why you write in russian first xD By the way im si happy that you make the effort to translate the fic and comment it. Thank you very much! All the troubles will be solucionated soon, step by step and with some drama in every chapter. I promise you like it. Greetings my friend!**

 **PaulayJoaqui: Ami quieres que haga aparecer a Ryoga y Ukyo en una zanja bien muertitos ajajajajaj xD Pero tendrán su bueb merecido creeme :D Me diste una idea de no final feliz para ellos, quizás un final abierto o algo así. Ah y pues aquí comenzamos a explicar el por qué del trauma de Nodoka aunque más adelantito lo entenderán mejor. Amiga sobre sugar me gustó un montón! Ya la había escuchado pero no sabía que se llamaba así. Pensaré en un one shot cortito pero bonito ;) Se me vinieron mil ideas a la cabeza, lo malo es el tiempo que lo traigo fatal D: No he podido ni leer fics de nadie ami, es que es o leer o escribir, paso todo el día fuera y cuando puedo ser ficker es e la noche y ya me da sueñito xD Te cuento que tengo un recuerdo uuuuuuf de importante en mi vida con She will be loved de Maroon5 mismo, es pero un recuerdo inmenso inmenso u.u lloremos juntas xD Espero te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy amiga. Besitos!**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Hola mi amiga hermosa! Le quité las telarañitas a Kodachi jaja la resucité para que venga y ayude un poco. Si ami acá en latino es Don Pestillo jajaja me resultaba imposible que ella se fuera a vivir ya definitivamente a otro continente y no se lleve sus muñecas por las que casi le saca un ojo a Azusa y por su lagartillo mimado xD Y si rodarán cabezas amiga xD poco a poco comenzará la venganza d los lectores jeje. Si se acerca el final pero en mis borradores jj voy por el 22 y pienso hacerlo de 26 o 25 depende cuanto salga. Estoy suuper feliz con ese proyecto suyo seguro será algo incre :) Y lo del fic triste ami publicalo te animo a hacerlo, son estados de animo y que mejor que celebrarlos con una historia. Bueno mi ami linda te mando besotes y espero leerte prontito. Muak!**

 **Besos enormes a mi amiga Flor de Loto y a Elisa Lucia V2016. A Esmeralda Saotom que no se si dejó review o es otra amiga llamada Esmeralda también xD A mi ami besha Deliza22 q me dejó inspiración para una semana entera :D a RankoO un beso enorme!**

 **Bueno amigos míos! Me despido hasta la próxima semanita espero que la pasen super super bien :D Les cuento una anécdota xD desde que salió el remix de aquella canción que la escuchamos hasta en la sopa xD "Despacito" (no se pero a mi me encanta xdxdxd) las lecturas de mi fic igualmente llamado "Despacito" aumentaron jeje gracias Justin Bieber (?) ajajaja q horror xD Aprovechando los invito a darse una vueltecita por allí si les apetece :) Por despacito o a los que andamos nostálgicos pues les gustará "Llueve en mi corazón" dos pequeños shotcitos para cada estado de ánimo :) Gracias de antemano por sus comentarios amigos :) Les mando un beso gigante y nos leemos para la próxima :D**

 **SK47**


	20. Con sabor a despedida

**Qué tal amigos como están! Bienvenidos a una actualización más de nuestro drama :) El capítulo anterior y este originalmente eran uno solo pero como se me hacía muy larguito lo corté y esta vendría a ser la parte B :)**

 **Me hace muy feliz invitarlos a leer mi nuevo one shot "Memorias". Por aquellas historias y por esas personas que ni el tiempo puede hacernos olvidar :) Un cortito Ranma x Akane :) Me encantaría me dejen saber allí si fue de su agrado.**

 **Bienvenidos nuevamente!**

 ***** Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi*****

 **20\. Con sabor a despedida**

A lo lejos la vió caminando lentamente por las humedecidas calles de la ciudad, algo dentro de Ranma le decía que esta vez un doloroso adiós era inminente. A tan pocos días del matrimonio de la mujer que ama con quien en algún momento de su vida consideró su amigo, no podía darse más el derecho de pensar que todo podría algún día volverse a su favor como en aquellos tiempos felices y pasados.

Él se fue, y aunque no haya tenido la culpa de tan larga ausencia, ella detuvo su vida por su causa, únicamente cuando se supo esa gran mentira sobre él y su boda en China es que ella accedió a tener algo con Ryoga.

A su regreso le quedó claro que ella no amaba a su ahora prometido y que jamás había dejado que siquiera la tocara. Pero para complicarlo todo todavía más, actualmente Ukyo era su prometida oficial.

Cuando al fin se decidió a retomar aquella historia casi invencible con su Akane y jugaron a llevarse el mundo por delante solo para defender su amor, algo pasó que hizo que todos dudaran de su honor como hombre y hasta como marcialista, al supuestamente haber conquistado a Ukyo de maneras dudosas para que ella le cediera todos sus restaurantes. Ahora el tiempo había pasado y el matrimonio de Akane estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Ranma no sabía si ella aún lo consideraba culpable o ya no, pero lo cierto era que ya habían demasiadas cosas y personas involucradas. Es que llegaron a un punto en el que jugarse por estar juntos iba a lastimar a demasiada gente y solo por la necedad y malas decisiones de ambos.

Volviendo a la realidad Ranma seguía sus instintos. Corrió detrás de ella como si su vida se iba en frente de sus ojos.

\- Akane! Espera Akane! - Gritó frenando a unos metros detrás de la muchacha.

Ella lo esperaba, sabía que su gran amor iba a seguirla. Sin embargo eso no evitó que su corazón justo ahora quiera salirse de ella para correr hacia quien amaba más que a su propia existencia. La peliazul apretó los puños como tomando fuerzas y valor para enfrentarlo y se volteó hacia él.

Ranma la miraba con profunda tristeza, estaba peinada de una manera extraña, no tenía la certeza pero era lo más parecido a un peinado tradicional de novias. Y aunque en su rostro estaban reflejadas mil emociones, la felicidad propia de una mujer enamorada a punto de entregar su vida al hombre amado definitivamente no estaba en ella.

Akane no pudo contener el sentimiento desbordarse de sus verdes ojos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin permiso alguno.

El muchacho intentó acercarse para poder hablarle - No llores mi niña, por favor no llores más - Le dijo Ranma como en una súplica, de pronto ella caminó algunos pasos y aceleró su marcha corriendo hasta llegar a él.

La joven se aferró a Ranma con todas sus fuerzas poniendo la vida entera en aquel esperado contacto. Lloraba como una niña, con sentimiento, con dolor.

Ranma solo cerró sus ojos con fuerza y la rodeó con sus brazos, de la forma protectora en la que siempre la consolaba. Puso una mano sobre la pequeña cabeza de ella y apoyó allí su mentón. No se detuvo de llorar. Quizás no con la misma fuerza que Akane, pero el dolor definitivamente era compartido en iguales proporciones.

Las luces de los autos pasar junto a ellos y las solitarias gotitas de lluvia ambientaban esta triste escena de amor imposible.

\- Akane por qué... Dime por qué nunca me crees si en la vida lo único sincero que tengo eres tú, por qué nunca confías en mi si jamás te he fallado a una sola prome... - Sus palabras se detuvieron en su garganta al asombrarse de que Akane de nuevo llevaba la pulserita en su mano.

Ella lo miró sollozando y secando un poco sus lágrimas - Parece que hubieran fuerzas o manos oscuras detrás de nosotros para que no estemos juntos Ranma.

Él le sonrió dándole un beso en la frente y aprisionandola a su pecho - Akane esto no puede ser. Cómo podemos ser tan locos y casarnos con esas personas que hasta a veces odiamos.

\- Vas a casarte con ella luego de mi boda, lo oí Ranma - Akane se separó de él con la cabeza agachada, simplemente no podía mirarlo - Entiendo... Tienes derecho a ser feliz con alguien que sí confía en ti aunque sea una.. - Dejó de hablar. Kuno le había advertido sobre ponerse en contra de Ukyo y no podía arriesgarse más así que calló.

\- Mi niña si tu te casas te juro por mi honor que... No puedo Akane... - Bajó también la mirada

\- No puedes qué Ranma!? - Insistió pensando que alguna luz de esperanza aún quedaba.

\- No puedo quedarme aquí mirando como ese idiota se queda contigo Akane! Me iré tan lejos que este recuerdo no te volverá a molestar más - La miró fijamente conteniendo sus ganas de huir de allí.

\- Ranma... - Le susurró, el corazón de Akane no podía engañarla, eso era un adiós y lo sentía muy dentro de su pecho golpeándola sin piedad.

El azabache tomó sus manos y las entrelazó con las de el a la altura de su rostro, cuando iba a disponerse a hablar ella se quebró. Dobló sus rodillas y se dejó caer al piso, derrotada, triste, sin esperanzas - No hables más Ranma por favor... No hables más. Te irás... Te irás con ella y todo por mi estúpido orgullo - Ella sabía que seguía una despedida y no quería escucharla.

Ranma también se había arrodillado, aún tenía sus manos tomando las suyas. Iba a hablar, el triste instante había llegado y la lluvia se hizo más intensa.

La miró enternecido quitando una de sus manos para acomodar el mojado flequillo de la peliazul sobre su frente y al paso poder acariciar su mejilla diciéndole con el corazón en la mano - Hace unos años un problema de este tamaño hubiera sido tan fácil de resolver - El muchacho respiró tratando de disimular el típico sonido que alguien hace con la nariz al estar llorando largo tiempo y sonrió al decir esto para aligerar el ambiente. Ella también lo hizo y sonrió solo con sus labios en un fuerte suspiro diciéndole entre sollozos - Simplemente hubieras usado con los villanos tu truco de las castañas o habrías explotado la notaría con el dragón volador - Lo miró con nostalgia infantil en sus ojos.

Ambos rieron un poco y el azabache aseguró haciendo ademanes como olvidando por un momento lo seria de la situación - Y simplemente te raptaría sobre mi espalda y volaríamos de tejado en tejado por toda la ciudad escapando de todos - Miró con ternura como Akane sonreía como imaginándose la situación y dijo sin pensar señalando sus músculos - Te cargaría por todas partes sin importar nada! Ni siquiera que todos nos persigan o que vayas vestida de nov...

Era todo, era la frase que rompió la magia del momento regresándolos a una realidad que ninguno de los dos quería recordar.

Akane suspiró sintiendo como el llanto regresaba a sus ojos - Siempre... - Dijo con énfasis y profunda convicción - Siempre estará en mi memoria y corazón la promesa que nos hicimos... Aunque el tiempo siga pasando.

Ante el silencio del ojiazul siguió hablando - Hemos puesto todo de nuestra parte Ranma, desde siempre hemos peleado a nuestra estúpida manera para poder estar juntos sin que nos afecten los comentarios de los demás...

\- Los demás... - Repitió el azabache con un deje de sarcasmo - Por pensar en lo que los demás dirían nunca vivimos nuestro compromiso como debía ser hace algunos años. Por lo que diga el resto no aceptamos que nos amamos en nuestro primer intento de boda y no estuviéramos pasando por todo esto. Por pensar en lo que los demás opinarían no fuimos capaces de casarnos antes de que me fuera a China. Por las benditas amazonas tuve que engañar a Shampoo y decirle esa maldita mentira que causó todo esto. Por los demás y solamente por los demás y en nuestro afán de no quedar en ridículo ante ojos ajenos te comprometiste con ese idiota y yo para no quedarme atrás con Ukyo. Y ahora qué Akane? Y ahora...

La muchacha continuó la frase - Y ahora... Ahora hemos hecho felices a todos Ranma... En pocos días me casaré con Ryoga haciendo feliz a mi familia ya que conservo el honor de todos al cumplir con mi palabra de matrimonio. Ahora también tú te casarás con ella para que la gente no piense mal sobre ustedes al haber recibido los restaurantes como regalo...

\- Qué dices Akane? Estás diciéndome que ya no crees que soy culpable? Es eso?

\- Ese no es el punto Ranma! El tema es que ya no existe retorno! Tu te casas! Yo me caso y...

\- No Akane! No! No puedes hacerlo - Aquello fué más un ruego que un reclamo de parte del chico - Voy a volverme loco por dios!

\- Tus padres... Tu madre está detrás mío en cada paso que doy en los preparativos, se está asegurando que esta "cuestión de honor" se cumpla como debe ser. Mi familia ya hasta hizo la ceremonia de futuras nupcias en el templo junto a la madre y hermana de Ryoga hace un mes cuando estuvieron en Nerima. Y mi futura suegra y cuñada están llegando a la ciudad en dos días.

\- Muy buen resumen me has dado Akane, te faltó decir que hasta Ukyo y yo ya tenemos los trajes de padrinos y estamos más que listos para firmar - Espetó Ranma con rabia en sus palabras

\- Para firmar y para casarse una semana después! No te pesó decidirlo no es así? - Reclamó la joven cerrándose en sus pensamientos poniéndose de pie con intenciones de irse.

Ranma también se puso de pie para seguir la discusión - Mira lo que pasa por no creerme desde un principio y aún así te crees con derecho a ... - La miró con desesperación por no poder hacer nada y se quejó dando un grito pateando una piedra con ganas. Se quedó de espaldas a ella y respiró furioso. Negó con la cabeza quizás acallando sus pensamientos y se volteó para enfrentarla pero ella no lo dejó hablar.

\- Eso... Descárgate como mejor te parezca pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que me caso y qué es lo que hace el señor? Pues se casa también! - Gritó enojada. Al no escuchar respuesta lo miró con impotencia para decirle casi en un susurro - Adiós Ranma... Espero no llegues tarde el día de la boda con tu futura esposa... Recuerden que los padrinos son... Q.. que haces.. Ranma! E.. e.. stamos en plena calle q..ue haces!

La intensidad tan cercana de los azules ojos de Ranma la quemaba por dentro. La había tomado por la cintura y apretado por completo hacia su cuerpo. La intensa lluvia hacía que sus ropas mojadas se hayan apegado tanto a su piel que parecía que el contacto era sin intermediarios. El frío de aquella noche se vió reducida a nada ante el calor sofocante de aquellos cuerpos que se pertenecían y se acoplaban buscando su unión sin importar nada. Temblaban y se miraban traspasando las barreras de la realidad, ella también sintió la misma necesidad y deslizó sus manos por los mojados hombros hasta llegar al pecho del muchacho acariciando con pertenencia lo que consideraba suyo. Cegada por el momento ella quiso perderse en sus labios aunque fuera por última vez. Subió sus manos hasta el cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a su boca pero el la detuvo moviendo su cabeza un poco hacia atrás diciéndole con esa voz que la volvía completamente loca - Si me besas... Me confirmas lo que sé Akane - Le habló en un susurro muy cerca de su boca, casi aliento con aliento nublando el pensamiento de la chica - Si me besas estás aceptando que aunque te cases eres mía.

\- Egocéntrico - Le soltó la muchacha con aires desafiantes.

\- Egocéntrico por qué? - Respondió el joven sin dejar de mirarla - Segun tu y segun todos acepté sin más que vas a ser de otro, está bien, así lo quisiste... Pero a el no lo miras como me miras a mi - Sonrió respondiendo al reto - Reconoce que te mueres por que te bese como esas noches donde por poco te hago mía.

Akane estaba helada, en un ataque de orgullo femenino al oír esto se quiso soltar violentamente del agarre pero él no la dejó y la aprisionó más - Qué pasa Akane? Vas a negarme que si el te toca imaginarás mis manos sobre tu cuerpo? Vas a negarme que nadie en este mundo puede hacerte temblar de la manera en la que te siento en este momento? - La ojiverde continuaba forcejeando pero sin retirarle la mirada de encima - Quieres que me vaya no es cierto? Quieres que te deje en paz y no volverme a ver hasta el día de tu dichoso matrimonio. Pues así será. Solo no olvides que tu fuiste, eres y serás mía en cuerpo y alma Akane Tendo, y ni siquiera los pobres intentos de tu esposo por hacerte su mujer te harán olvidar que nos pertenecemos.

Un fuerte tirón del cuello de su camisa fue suficiente para lo que Akane deseaba hacer, no pudo más, si era el adiós pues que sea en serio. Lo besó posesivamente, adueñándose de sus varoniles labios con pasión y hasta con violencia. Él le respondió dejándola sin aliento, con ambas manos tomó el rostro de su amada ex prometida y la aferraba más hacia su boca. Se invadieron hasta la respiración en un arranque de impotencia y despecho desesperado. La lluvia continuaba bañando la pasional escena avivando más y más el fuego de aquel amor jamás logrado.

Hasta que un amargo instante los hizo recordar que simplemente eran amantes. Que nadie, por más que lo intentaran, iba a reconocer esa relación ni a aceptarla.

Se separaron un poco aún con los ojos cerrados y Ranma con su último aliento le suplicó entre besos - Quédate a mi lado Akane, por favor, huyamos de todo como lo hubiéramos hecho antes.

Akane no dejaba de apoderarse de su boca y no le importaba no dejarlo hablar pero sabía que era una completa locura así que movió su cabeza diciendo que no, sin embargo este rechazo parecía encender más la situación y hacerlos perder el control ya un poco más discretamente, ya que habían caminado pocos pasos hacia un pequeño pasaje sin ningún peatón allí mismo en la avenida.

Caricias iban y venían nublando la realidad de ambos enamorados y el lenguaje de amor no se hizo esperar.

Akane puso un poco de resistencia hablando entre jadeos casi inentendibles - Ranma basta... Debo irme... Esto es imposible.

El chico seguía besándola hasta hacerla perderse entre la camisa de él, convenciendola con sus labios y sus manos - Akane... Mi Akane... Eres mía... Mía! Y si debo aceptar esta absurda realidad... Debo amarte por última vez mi niña - La dejó de besar para quemarla con aquellos ojos color zafiro que la perdían para pedirle una vez más - Akane, ven conmigo... Regálame sólo esta noche y no volveré, no voy a interrumpir más tu vida lo juro.

Akane lo miraba con los labios entreabiertos y la respiración agitada pero aún aferrada a él como una leona que no acepta perder. Lo besó y le sonrió como dándole su consentimiento aunque sabía que luego de ese sueño le esperaba la más cruel de las pesadillas. El azabache comprendió las señales y la tomó de la mano para huir de allí rumbo a cualquier lugar donde puedan estar solos, ahora mismo.

Lamentablemente un grito por parte de Akane terminó por completo con la apasionada atmósfera de nuestros amantes - No! Nooo! Qué estás haciendo! - La peliazul se abalanzó sobre Ranma para ver si estaba bien. Cuando de pronto el muchacho se levantó del piso con un pequeño hilito de sangre corriendo por su boca pero con el fuego de la revancha brillando en sus pupilas más que dispuesto a enfrentar lo que venga y con quien sea.

 **Continuará...**

 **Saluditoooos:**

 **Eliza Tendo: Amiga bella a los tiempos que gustísimo que estés por aquí de nuevo! :) Y ten por seguro que el amor va a vencer y será mucho más fuerte que todo ;) Nos leemos!**

 **Flor de Loto: Mi flori :D Ps aquí regalándole a mis lectores queridos una sesión de besitos entre estos dos despistados pero enamorados :D Ya casi estamos llegando al final de la historia amiga y prepárate para la parte más dramática D: Muak! Nos vemos ami!**

 **Deliza22: Ami herrrrmosa mi inspiración reviewsera tras un teclado xD xD xD Justin estuvo en mi país D: creo q x eso no deja de llover ajajaja Si ami si estuvo cortito es que iba a ser un solo capi pero ya me salió muy largo y lo partí en dos, básicamente la despedid sería solo de un capítulo pero ya me emocioné :D la conversación de hoy fue la que debieron haber tenido desde un principio... bobos T . T Ah amiga y si pobre Nodokita a mi Rumiko si que no me comió al cuento con que esa adorable florecilla silvestre oh suegra mía pudo enamorarse de un gamin así ajajaja así q ps le pensé una justificación razonable que leerán en el próximo capi ayyy ya se viene el desenlaceeee ahora le tocará a Ranma desconfiar SpoileR AlerT xD Y sip! Ese par de documentos son llamita viva amiga ya verás xq, una lectora me dijo que el fic está como la novela de la tarde q ve con su mamá xD Ashh ami desempolvemos violines ajaja por qué crees que nació "memorias" te acuerdas que te lo conté? Ps allí esta transformado en fic y too T.T Y sobre los libros si amiga soy una inculta nivel dios xD el trabajo me come viva T T Los únicos libros que he leído es El chacal y Madame Bovary y uno de unos reformatorios juveniles que nos hicieron leer en el cole... Bueno amiga te mando un super abrazote inmenso! Gracias por leerme siempre siempre y darme tu apoyo a la distancia, por aguantar mis desahogues x PM sobre el fic de mi vida xD Por leer mis locuras dignas de Kodachi ajaja X ser mi lectora predilecta como siempre t digo :'D Y por esos reviews tan bonitos que me dejas como el anterior :) Besotes ami besha! Muak!**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Mi Lizzy de mi corazón! Ya viii ya vi Fama! Me imagino que el cap 2 está increíble amiga te felicito x animarte a publicarlo! En cuanto actualice este cap corro para allá :D Y creeme que la venganza será "Telible" jejeje Ukyo la pagará y de la manera que menos piensa y ya tengo el final en mi cabecita bien diagramado xD Gracias mil por tu review en memorias amiga, la cantante Chenoa fué la culpable T.T me alegra te haya gustado. Muak! Nos leemos! Ya te visito :D**

 **Yram: Mi Mary bella tranqui que les llegará su hora y en eso estamos jeje. Ranma volvió algo más maduro como para ser capaz de volver a vivi su gran amor, pero su esencia de torpe muchacho incapaz de lastimar a nadie no la ha perdido y lastimosamente Ukyo finge tanto con el que la cree su amiga y más con la promesa que le hace en el capítulo posterior. Pero no se imagina que está a punto de caer. Gracias por leerme amiga me has hecho acordar cuando con mi mama y mis hermanas veíamos novelas y nos daba ganas de lanzar la tv por la ventana, eso nos pasó muy seguido con una que se llamaba El clon pero la brasileña aiii que historia T.T Besos amiga!**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Mi paucita! Ya tengo mis próximos fic pensaditos amiga y uno de ellos será el de tu canción :D No te prometo una fecha exacta pero de que viene viene y también pienso hacer una adaptación. Espero que te guste "Memorias" y qué crees? También nació de una canción :) Lo de Nodoka se explica en el prox capi ami y ese papel que Ukyo encontró ps puede ser un pasito hacia el final de la historia T.T falta poco.. A fin de cuentas Akane si habló con Ranma y pues tenemos que esperar para la boda :) Justo estoy escribiendo ese capi ahora mismo :) Besos emormes amiga!**

 **Bely Pendragon: Ajajajajaja ami en la Uni también se pasaban diciendo cuando el profe preguntaba y por qué tal cosa? Respondían por la culpa de Fatmagul xD ajajaja y eso es cierto no se que clase de agua mágica y milagrosa usan esos seres para bañarse pero que manera de ser ricolinos ajajajaja Odia a Ukyo ami con confianza xD En todos mis fics me gusta verla buena y hasta la mejor de las amigas recuerdas en Desde esa noche? En todos sale de buena niña pero aquí se ganó el oscar a la mejor villana xD Justin xD Ay ami te gusta x chico malo D: A mi me mata Romeo Santos es tan asdghjklñlkjgfsa xD toi loca TuT Que tal el fic amiga ya te desbloqueaste? Aspiro que en una semana más termine el fic en borradores y allí si soy libre weee aunque sepa q me vas a hacer llorar jeje. Besitos mi belu nos leemos soon!**

 **Ninna Tendo: Mi amiga linda bella hermosa preciosa perdooooon TūT todo es culpa de los rusos! Por queeee D: Y sobre la jugada de niña Nabiki pues creeme amiga que no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, ni ella ni otra persona xD Ya estamos a dos semanas y media del final amiga T.T es que son seis capis más y fin buaaa. Ya está todo friamente calculado para hacerlos felices después de tanto amor imposible. Abrazotes ami bella! Muaaak!**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Vestidos y alborotados ejejeje hola mi Esme linda :D Ya llega la venganza amiga ya llega ya merito falta muy poco por ahora desde el cap que viene comienza la cuenta regresiva para la boda de Akane y Ryoga, será que por ahora vence el mal muajajaa xD Te mando un beso enorme ami y nos leemos pronto :) Espero que te guste Memorias :)**

 **Amigo: Sugerencia tomada amigo! Vamos a darle un par de cambios chiquitos y listo :D Y como justo voy a empezar a escribir ese capítulo vamos a darle :D aunque pasen cosas inesperadas luego pero no por mucho tiempo, ya se acerca el final y como todo se arreglará. Un abrazo ami!**

 **Litapaz: Amiga creeme que me acordé de ti toda la boda xD puse un pie en el salón uuun pie y casi me engancho en el vestido TuT es que cargaba unos tacones que llegaba al techo xD Ya casi estamos en los capítulos finales amiga, creo q seis o siete faltan ya estoy deshilando el fin de la villanita :D y los demás. Si ami yo escribí el hombre de tu vida TuT (suspiremos) Gracias x el fav ami :) Un beso inmenso ami bella! Muak!**

 **Haruri Saotome: Mi Haru :D Hoy fue una especie de consuelo al kokorito al menos pudieron decirse lo que su corazón les gritaba en ese momento :D Desde el próximo capítulo empieza el conteo regresivo a la hora cero de Akane :) Que pasará jeje besitos ami!**

 **Frankie Marin San: Uooo gracias por lo de escritora favorita :'D aunque ya se q no te gustan mis dramas TnT jeje Y siii volviste a escribirme justo cuando actualicé xD es q lo hice más temprano o sea aún en viernes jj. Nos leemos amigo! Espero esto haya calmado un poquito la tensión del distanciamiento de nuestros protagonistas :)**

 **Saluditos a mi amiga Cora :D y a mi Eli un besote!**

 **...**

 **Qué será que sucedió con Ranma? En el próximo capi lo sabremos amigos! Y nos quedará mas claro aún el por qué de la actitud pasiva inexpresiva de Nodoka :( Ya estamos a tres semanas del desenlace de nuestra historia amigos, quise incursionar en el mundo del drama la depresión y la angustia fanfickera xD y gracias a ustedes esto ha sido posible. Gracias por estar pendiente de las actualizaciones y de mis locuritas escritoras extras por allí.**

 **Espero que "Memorias" sea de su agrado, me encantaría que me cuenten allá si es que tienen alguna canción que especialmente los hace recordar cosas muy muy dentro del corazón :) Ya que por eso nació ese shotcito. Y que me digan si les agradó :) Muchas gracias de nuevo amigos!**

 **Nos leemos en los últimos capítulos de "A escondidas" :)**

 **Sk47**


	21. Dueña de todo

**Démosle la bienvenida a un fin de semana más amigos :D Espero les guste este episodio de "A Escondidas".**

 **Sin más continuemos :)**

 *****Los personajes pertenecen a RumikoTakahashi*****

 **21\. Dueña de todo**

\- Maldito! - Fué lo único que alcanzó a escucharse antes de que Ranma velozmente ponga a Akane a buen recaudo para el continuar con aquel pendiente. Miraba a su rival como agradeciendole la oportunidad que le estaba dando de matarlo. Limpió la sangre de su boca con el dorso de su mano para lanzar una clara amenaza - Esto te va a costar Ryoga!

\- Siempre has sido tú Ranma Saotome. Siempre has tenido lo que has querido sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo y cuando lo tienes no lo valoras ni le das importancia, pero cuando otro lo consigue tu estúpido ego te impide desistir. Retírate dignamente! Ve junto a tu novia Ukyo y deja a la mía en paz! Qué hacías aquí con mi futura esposa! Qué le estabas haciendo infeliz! - Le gritó el muchacho de la bandana mientras se le abalanzaba velozmente intentando darle otro golpe en el rostro como el anterior.

Ranma lo esperaba de lleno, interpuso su antebrazo sobre su cara para evitar el golpe y con el brazo derecho le dio un par de puñetazos certeros en el estómago que dejaron a su contrincante sin aliento. Aún Ryoga estaba doblado sobre el mismo pero a Ranma no le importó, lo haló por la espalda para obligarlo a mirarlo y le dijo en tono amedrentador - Te resulta agradable ser la víctima siempre no es así? Que todos por lástima se acerquen a ti?

\- Traidor! - Ryoga tomó impulso y lo abrazó de la cintura para rápidamente taclearlo y derrumbarlo. Ya estando sobre él la ira lo cegó, siempre se había aprovechado de su mala suerte hasta para aprender trucos como el del rugido de león, y cuando Ranma dio en el blanco con lo que le dijo lo lastimó. Golpeó al ojiazul estando encima de él unas tres veces seguidas ignorando los gritos desesperados de Akane. Ryoga estaba sumido en su propia rabia y lleno de influencias negativas cortesía de su mala amante Ukyo, iba a darle el siguiente golpe cuando por la furia de escuchar a su prometida suplicar por otro en su cara le dijo a Ranma cerca del oído - Akane será mía... Mi mujer aunque te duela! Mi espo...

\- Ahhhhhhh! - La escena cambió por completo, Ranma dió un grito a todo lo que daban sus fuerzas levantando sus rodillas a la altura de la espalda de Ryoga y golpeándolo fuertemente haciéndolo rebotar hacia adelante. El chico de la trenza se levantó completamente y corrió hacia el como una fiera salvaje a punto de devorar a su presa. Sin detenerse ni por un segundo lo neutralizó en el piso lo golpeó como hace tiempo tenía ganas. En cada golpe que le daba le recitaba la lección para ver si así por fin logra aprenderla - En tu vida repitas eso! Maldito cerdo! No te ama! No te ama, no te amó y no va a amarte jamás me entiendes!

Ryoga recibía con arrogancia los golpes y a pesar de encontrarse muy maltrecho continuaba con aires de vencedor - Pégame Ranma hazlo! - Era obvio que al chico todavía le quedaban ganas de desafiarlo - Qué le dirás a todos? Maté a Ryoga para quedarme con su prometida? Idiota! - Sus pupilas se vieron reflejadas en las de Ranma y por primera vez sintió temor.

El azabache se levantó de sobre él y con el odio a flor de piel tomó impulso hacia atrás para prepararse a dar un ataque que acabe por completo con el canalla de su ahora enemigo directamente en un punto vital cuando el grito de Nodoka llegando al sitio lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

Ukyo también venía y corrió llorando hasta donde estaba Ryoga mal herido en el piso y se contrarió al notar que Akane estaba en frente de Ranma frenándolo con sus manos y mirándolo con ese amor que tanto la enfermaba. Escuchó como lo calmaba y tranquilizaba solo con pocas palabras. Lo vió como miraba a su ex prometida, con esa estúpida devoción que lo volvía un idiota y no lo aguantó. Se separó de Ryoga y corrió a abrazar a Ranma según ella preocupada. Akane solo se quedó allí parada en frente de Ryoga tomándose el rostro y cabello con ambas manos en un gesto de angustia a la vez que con ayuda de Nodoka lo trataba de poner de pie.

Nodoka estaba temblando, tan nerviosa que cualquiera pensaría que el que iba perdiendo la pelea era su hijo, hasta algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos con solo recordar eventos como éste.

***Flashback***

\- Papá! Por dios no lo mates! Déjalo por favor papá! - Una hermosa señorita de unos 16 años yacía arrodillada en el piso gritando y llorando por la vida del hombre que amaba.

\- Cállate Nodoka o también voy a... - Levantó la mano amenazando con golpearla. La muchacha se encogió esperando la bofetada cuando un lastimado joven de edad similar gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban - Noooo! Déjela a ella! Mateme a mí! Pero a ella no la toque!

El padre de Nodoka le asestó aquel golpe al muchacho y empujó a su hija fuera de su vista - Voy a matarte idiota! Te atreviste a manchar el honor de mi hija y de mi familia! Te voy a...! - El furioso hombre sacó un arma de entre sus ropas y la apuntó directamente a aquel pobre joven.

\- Padre acepto! - Gritó Nodoka - Acepto casarme con el hombre que me impusiste papá! Pero déjalo ir! Te lo juro papá! Voy a casarme por dios pero déjalo! - Lloraba desesperada

El hombre mayor la miraba como esperando escuchar algo así. Sonrió - Así que te decidiste a limpiar nuestro apellido eh? Cómo fuiste a entregarte a este don nadie!? - Lo pateó fuera de su vista - Llamaré a Genma ahora mismo y mañana te casas Nodoka me oyes!

La jovencita miró por última vez los negros ojos de su gran amor. Se sacrificó por la vida de su amado y no le importaba. Mañana sería de ese horrible hombre por el que solo sentía asco.

*** Fin del flashback ***

Ryoga estaba siendo ayudado por las mujeres a ponerse de pie y al verse derrotado delante de sus dos amores quiso buscar la revancha provocando aún más al ofuscado pelinegro - Mi esposa Ranma... Oiste bien? Mi esposa! Los esperamos en la boda padrinos! - Gritaba con burla en sus palabras.

Ranma se soltó violentamente de Ukyo y corrió a atacar a su rival una vez más. Pero una brillante katana en punta lo hizo detener justo a tiempo.

Todos emitieron un sonido de asombro por aquella acción esperando expectantes lo que seguía.

\- Tía Nodoka! - Gritó Akane.

La mujer lloraba en silencio mientras amenazaba a su hijo para que pare de una vez - Ranma... Hijo... La historia no puede repetirse por favor... Akane debe casarse con Ryoga y tu ya por favor no interfieras! - Gritó la señora poniéndolos nerviosos a todos. Ryoga tomó valor al pensar que la propia madre de Ranma lo respaldaba. Lo cierto era que no quería ver muerto a su hijo por mal de amores. Tal como en el pasado su padre no perdonó al gran amor de su juventud. Luego de su matrimonio con Genma se enteró que los hombres de su padre lo habían matado y sin atreverse a preguntar más detalles, todos estos años había vivido con la culpa tatuada en su corazón. Aquella aparente responsabilidad de la muerte del ser que más amaba la llevaba en el alma junto con el peso del secreto más profundo de su vida.

\- Mamá... Mamá qué estás haciendo!? - Preguntaba el ojiazul con mucho sentimiento.

Nodoka solo lo miraba pensando en que si bien tenía la certeza de que Soun no sería capaz de matar a su hijo, quizás los padres de Ryoga o los de Ukyo podrían hacerlo solo por lavar la honra de sus traicionados vástagos... En fin, este trauma era tan grave que solo buscaba proteger a Ranma oponiéndose a toda costa a exponerlo a riesgo alguno.

El joven Saotome giró la cabeza como negando la situación y retrocedió algunos pasos. Miró a Ryoga y lo amenazó señalándolo con su dedo - Nos volveremos a ver - Le gritó. Luego Akane y el se miraron sin decir nada, pero sus ojos se gritaban que se amaban, que darían la vida entera por huir de allí en ese mismo momento dejándolo todo. Sin embargo Ukyo lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó de ahí casi obligado. Igualmente Ryoga y Nodoka se llevaron a Akane para evitar más desgracias.

...

Tres días más transcurrieron que hacían del matrimonio Hibiki Tendo todo un hecho. Ranma se había visto obligado a no insistir más. Tuvo una discusión con su madre y aunque nunca le explicó muy bien sus motivos, si le hizo entender que la buena imagen de Akane estaría en boca de todos si seguía buscándola a vísperas de su boda y que aún con el escándalo de la pelea con Ryoga la dignidad de la muchacha ya se encontraba en boca de algunos por allí. Al principio no le importó, pero para una mujer es muy difícil no ser juzgada bajo aquella cultura en la que vivía y lo pensó mejor.

Ahora estaba con un dolor de cabeza insoportable cuando el teléfono de su casa sonó. No estaba en tan buenas relaciones con su madre y con Genma pues todo iba igual, a ese hombre poco le importaba vivir, morir, respirar. Iba pensando en esto cuando tomó el auricular y contestó la llamada - Hola? Familia Saotome

\- Ranma?

\- Sí... Quién habla? - Preguntó curioso

\- Ranma soy yo! Nakuru!

\- Nakuru! Qué tal! Vaya! Que sorpresa el que te hayas acordado de tu viejo amigo! - Sonreía cordial el muchacho y justamente Genma pasaba por allí. Lo vio contestar tan contento que su mente sucia lo hizo pensar que quizás estaba hablando con otra mujer y el no iba a permitirlo! Debía cuidar a su nuerita de oro si quería seguir disfrutando de las ganancias de los restaurantes que ahora eran de su hijo! Sigilosamente bajó las escaleras hasta el teléfono que se hallaba en la sala y lo levantó tapando rápidamente la mitad del aparato para que no se escuche si respiraba y se puso a oír la conversación.

\- Ranma préstame atención! Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo tú sabes como es este trabajo en las pozas. Llamé para contarte algo muy grave. Se trata de Ukyo!

El chico abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño preguntando más detalles sin perder en tiempo - Dime que pasó Nakuru! Habla!

\- No puedes casarte con ella Ranma!

Genma entró en pánico. No entendía como esa mujer en China se enteró de los planes de su nuera pero lo cierto era que estaba a punto de arruinarlo todo. Miró hacia abajo y vió los cables de la línea telefónica de toda la casa.

\- Mi boda con ella es en una semana y media. Acaso sabes algo? Dímelo por favor! Me estás poniendo nervioso! - Reclamaba Ranma

\- Escucha... Tú no puedes casarte con ella por que ella está (...)

\- Hola? Nakuru? Ella está? Está? Nakuru! - No tenía sentido seguir gritando. Genma ya había arrancado todos los cables y salió corriendo de la casa para que nadie sospeche de él. Obviamente luego salió despavorido a buscar a su futura nuera para alertarla de todo.

\- Qué rayos fue eso? - Se preguntaba Ranma - Nakuru llamándome desde tan lejos para decirme algo importante? Qué demonios pasa aquí! - Lo pensó un momento y luego se decidió a ir a buscar a Ukyo.

...

En el Uchans estaban Ukyo, Genma y Ryoga reunidos hablando sobre esta tan extraña llamada.

\- Esa idiota de Nakuru, nunca le caí bien, pero de todas maneras ella no tiene por qué tener idea alguno de mis planes y no hay nada que tenga que decir de mi. No entiendo por que llamó a su casa Genma.

\- Estás segura Ukyo? Piensa! - Insistía Genma preocupado.

Por más que la cocinera le daba vueltas al asunto no daba con nada que aquella mujer china pueda hablar sobre su persona.

Ryoga había ido por algo de te y se asomó a la ventana del lugar cuando vio a Ranma aproximándose a paso seguro. Enseguida corrió a avisar a Genma y ambos salieron del sitio por el techo en menos de un minuto.

Ranma llegó sin siquiera saludar a pedirle explicaciones a Ukyo de aquella llamada. Obviamente ella le armó un drama de telenovela haciéndose la digna mujer dolida que sufre por las dudas de su futuro esposo. Una vez más Ranma no pudo sacarle ni media palabra.

Lo que si hablaron por insistencia de la joven fue de cómo sería su boda una semana y media después. Ranma no tenía ni un gramo de intención de hacerlo mucho menos de planearlo, pero debido a que Akane ya estaría casada y su amor completamente perdido y sin esperanzas solo se dejó caer en la resignación y le dijo que no tenía cabeza para eso, mejor que ella se encargue de todo y que el estaría de acuerdo. A lo que Ukyo aceptó gustosa saltando por todas partes y dándole besos nada correspondidos por el chico de la trenza.

Otro par de días pasó y la boda estaba programada para pasado mañana.

Sin embargo habían dos personas que en este tiempo no habían dejado de trabajar para ver si podían impedir este enlace de alguna manera.

Sumergidos en un mundo de papeles Kuno y Nabiki celebraban la victoria. Al fin habían hallado ese documento que faltaba. Se sentaron en el escritorio a leerlo cuidadosamente y sus rostros comenzaron a cambiar poco a poco de ver lo que este decía. Bueno en realidad el de Kuno por que Nabiki no entendía muy bien.

\- Nabiki... Dime por favor que el compromiso de Ranma y Akane no era legal - Dijo Kuno con la esperanza de que la castaña afirme su idea.

La chica hizo memoria y recordó que el día que Ranma llegó por primera vez y su padre lo puso a elegir entre ella, Akane y su hermana Kasumi, se decidió que la prometida ideal para él sea la menor de las muchachas. Después de que ambos refunfuñen y se quejen por la decisión su padre hizo firmar los respectivos documentos donde constaban que Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo estaban bajo palabra de matrimonio con la aprobación total de sus padres Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome. La chica recordó que también decía en ese papel que en ese momento el dojo quedaba en manos de Ranma pero que únicamente podría beneficiarse de el, una vez que ambos chicos contrayeran nupcias. Luego como testigos firmaron ella y Kasumi.

Kuno se tomaba la cabeza poniendo más nerviosa a su prometida.

\- Kuno qué sucede! Dime!

\- Nabiki recuerdas cuando me contaste que ese Rey Juego llegó para adueñarse del dojo por que Ranma lo perdió hace años en una partida de poker?

Nabiki asintió sin entender todavía.

\- Eso sucedió por que al Ranma comprometerse con Akane pasó a ser el dueño legítimo del dojo. No puede ganar dinero con él hasta que se case con Akane, pero si puede regalarlo, cederlo, o lo que sea que quiera hacer con él, menos venderlo o usarlo para obtener ingresos.

\- No por dios - Exclamó Nabiki comprendiendo ya la gravedad de la situación - Pero Kuno! Ranma ya no es prometido de mi hermana! Ella va a casarse y él ahora está con esa cocinera!

\- Espera un momento, vamos a calmarnos... Dime si cuando el viajó a China firmó el documento de ruptura de compromiso?

\- P..ppues.. el no, pero Akane si lo firmó! Papá lo firmó! Kasumi y yo fuimos testigos de esto también!

\- En qué clase de notaría lo hicieron Nabiki! - Exclamó el joven Tatewaki - Cómo van a romper un compromiso sin Ranma presente! Él no firmó por lo tanto no tiene validez alguna!

Nabiki pensó que era una buena noticia - Es decir que no puede casarse con otros por que están prometidos todavía?

\- No cariño... Pueden casarse con quienes ellos quieran, son libres. Pero el dojo seguirá siendo de Ranma para siempre.

Nabiki no lo podía creer - Pero por qué Kuno! Si Akane se está casando con otro! Por qué el dojo tiene que ser de Ranma!

\- Por la misma razón Nabiki, como una especie de compensación por no cumplir el compromiso del lado de los Tendo.

Nabiki se agachó abrazandose a si misma más desesperada que antes - Kuno... Es que acabo de recordar otra cosa...

\- Dime...

\- No solo el dojo iría a manos de Ranma... La casa también, todo nuestro patrimonio...

Kuno respiró hondo para darle esta noticia - Su patrimonio ahora está en manos de...

\- De Ranma...

\- No Nabiki... De Ukyo Kuonji

\- Qué dices! Pero acaso te estás escuchando Kuno! - A la chica por poco le da un ataque.

\- Este documento - El joven señaló el papel que acabaron de encontrar - Dice que Ranma entrega a Ukyo la casa y el dojo Tendo en "agradecimiento" a los restaurantes que ella le obsequió. Así que oficialmente Nabiki... Esto es legal.

\- Cómo puedes decirme esto Kuno por dios! Entonces no tenemos ni casa ni dojo y la dueña de todo es esa... esa...

\- Seguramente quiere algo a cambio Nabiki... Te dije que esta muchachita era peligrosa. Tenemos que averiguar que es.

Nabiki se levantó dispuesta a ir ahora mismo a reclamarle todo a aquella loca. Ir donde Ranma no tenía sentido. Ya era más que obvio que esta era toda una trampa de Ukyo y lo más seguro es que el ojiazul no tenía ni idea.

\- A dónde vas Nabiki!

\- Cómo que a donde! A hacer que esa mujer se coma un delicioso okonomiyaki de papel! - Gritaba furiosa con los documentos en la mano.

\- No a media noche Nabiki! Te prometo que lo haremos pero no así! Mi hermanita se tomó el trabajo de desenmascarar a Ukyo y ponernos en alerta con estos documentos. Ni yo que soy el dueño de la notaría sabía de semejante lío! Si vamos a hacerlo hagámoslo bien!

\- Kodachi al fin hizo algo para agradecerle Kuno... Bueno tienes razón... Pero mañana a primera hora iremos a buscarla. Ahora me voy a casa. Solo están papá y Kasumi.

\- Y Akane?

\- Fueron al pueblo con tía Nodoka a retirar las flores del matrimonio, mejor así... Tenemos primero que averiguar bien qué clase de trampa es esta.

Y así el chico fue con su prometida hasta la que todavía era su casa. Mañana sería un largo día para ellos y para nuestra pareja favorita también.

Esta era la última oportunidad para Ranma y Akane, dependerá enteramente de ellos si la toman o la dejan.

 **Continuará...**

 **Saluditooos:**

 **Maritza559: Bienvenida a la historia amiga :) Gracias por estar aquí! Aún faltan un par de semanitas para terninar el fic. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo Mari. Un besito!**

 **Elisa Lucia V2016: Mi Elyyyyyy sabía que te pondrías al día jeje :D Por eso cada actualización te dejaba saluditos mi amiga hermosa! Te deseo todos los exitos del mundo en tus parciales y espero puedas leer este capítulo. Abrazotes ami bella!**

 **Ninna Tendo: Mi ami hermosaaaa que gusto que te hayas podido conectar siii Me alegra muchsisimo que te haya gustado Memorias, este año quise incursionar en el drama a ver si podía transmitir algún tipo de sentimiento y me ha hecho super feliz sus comentarios amiga, parece que no soy del todo un cubo de hielo gigante xD Espero que este cap haya sido del agrado de todos. Esta es la penúltima trampa de Ukyo xD pero llevará al gran desenlace ami T.T en borradores ya me faltan dos epis para terminar. Besitos!**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Mi ami hermosa como vamos pues yo ya estoy mejorcita, aunque bueno no tanto, lamentablemente hay cosas que ya no se pueden cambiar T.T Y el segundo capi de fama más memorias pues fue un suculento coctel de sufrimiento xD Gracias por tu constante apoyo en mi fic amiga bonita te agradezco muchísimo, ah Akane no sabe de la culpabilidad de Ryoga todavía, y cómo se enterará uuuf T.T Besos ami linda! Me encantó que Tomohisha haya aparecido again jeje**

 **Bely Pendragon: Hoy quedó revelado el trauma de Nodoka amiga D: Pero aún asi sigo sin apoyarla en su ataque de dignidad... y eso q yo lo escribi ahahaha xD Aiii se viene la suculencia en tu fic ami eh jejeje es del limón soft así tipo vainilla o del tipo ohMayGa xD En serio así de buena está la peli? Ayyy volver a ver a Levent hermoso aww yo quiero O.O a ver si me la veo en estos días ami. Estoy en la novela en la parte que Fati deja a Nilu y no se xq me da pena, no es que ese hombre me confunde horrores, es bueno, es malo, es un incomprendido etc a la que soy capaz de meterme a la pantalla a darle un zape es a la Fatma esa uuuisssss que mujerrr mas odiosa! Como si la Sibel hubiera sido santa paloma ushhh. Bueno ami te mando besitos sip espero te haya gustado el capi de hoy :)**

 **Sara Tendo: Una bienvenida super calurosa amigaaa! Gracias por estar por aquí y por el lindo review que me dejaste, espero me dejes saber si este capi te agradó, se aclara el drama de Nodoka y al fin Ryoga recibe un poco de lo que ha dado :) Te mando un abrazo grande grande. Muak!**

 **Guest: Gracias amigo o amiga! Que lindo que te haya gustado la historia, las actualizaciones son siempre dos veces a la semana :) Bienvenido/a! Un abrazo!**

 **Yram: Ay amiga, el clon T.T esa novela para mi fue como una de las rescatables joyas del drama televisivo. Una historia de desamor increible donde solamente estuvieron juntos contadas veces en 20 años para al final liberarse de todo prejuicio y aunque sea ya al final del camino pero ser felices los dos. T.T Espero este capi te haya gustado amiga un besote!**

 **Amigo: Que tal la paliza a Ryoga ami? Se lo merecía! Bueno no quiero spoilearte jeje pero el desenlace será un esfuerzo conjunto de algunos personajes. No pueden causar ningún daño grande a otros Ranma y Akane por que se supone q ellos si son buenos jeje aunque esté más que claro que se aman como nunca pues deberá pasar un poco más. Imagínate si Rumiko siendo Rumiko nunca nos dio un final feliz jejejeje aissss que mal xD pero aquí si habrá amigo ten x seguro :) Saluditooos!**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Comiendo moscas xD ajajajajaja si amiga exactamente así es como van a quedarse xD por malos jeje y un castiguito extra por allí... Imagínate que investigué y en ciertas aldeas era muy comun que se mate al que deshonró a una hija de familia y pues ese precisamente es el trauma de Nodoka y x eso su actitud y la de Ranma a no insistir por no manchar más de quien ama U_U Bueno mi Esme bonita nos estamos leyendo espero te haya gustado la paliza a Ryoga jeje. Besitos**

 **Smoonsie: Bienvenida amiga! Que gusto verte por aquí :D Pues llegó el día de la actualización y deseo de corazón haya sido de tu agrado, sobre todo la lección a Pchan jeje Un abrazo grande amiga! Nos leemos! Un gusto!**

 **Litapaz: No llore amiga no llore xD Bueno Nodoka y Soun nop precisamente pero si Nodoka con alguien por allí que su padre mandó del otro lado xD Ah y quién dice que Ranma y Akane no tendrán su despedida xDxD spoileeer T.T me obligaste a decirlo jajajaja Besitos amiga linda nos leemos!**

 **Amy Saotome Tendo: Amiga bella como estás! Deseo concedido, Ranma se tronó todos los huesitos de la mano en la cara de Ryoga jejeje. Ya era hora :P Y aunque todavía no se lo desenmascara a el también ps ya se fue llevando su porción adelantada xD Abrazotes amiga nos leemos el sabado sip! Muak!**

 **Haruri Saotome: Ami tranqui que el momento romántico tendrá su continuación jeje pero por ahora era tiempo de darle una lección a Ryoga, todo el mundo lo cree santo y mira que se las trae xD Pero nada como Uchan ella si que va a llevar la peor parte. Y ni imaginas que hará con ese documento ushh. Besos ami muak!**

 **Eliza Tendo: Gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo amiga mía! Espero nos sigas acompañando ya en la recta final de nuestro dramita :D Un beso grande mi Eli!**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Claro ami bella! Ya merito se irán resolviendo una a una :) Pero primero tienen que seguir acumulando maldades para que mi venganza escritora sea más fuerte xD Vienen cosas muy emocionantes ami así que a sacar los pañuelitos pero con la seguridad de que habrá final feliz :) Besitos mi Pau!**

 **Saluditos enormes también para mi amiga Flor de Loto, Frankie Marin San que seguro aparece justo cuando subo la actualización jeje xD y un beso especialmente enorme para mi lectora besha Deliza22... Dónde está mi amigaaaa xD jeje besitos a todos amigos!**

 **Hoy una de mis primeras lectoras de mi primer fic "Dilema de amor" volvió a escribirme luego de muchísimo tiempo y me pone super contenta tenerla de nuevo por aquí :) Espero amiga q cuando leas esto sepas que los saluditos son para ti Sav21 y que te guste la historia mi Anto bonita :D Abrazos! Y millón felicitaciones por tu canal "Nabiki V" Tus videos de Ranma 1/2 son los de más alta calidad!**

 **Gracias por su apoyo en "Memorias" amigos nos leemos el miércoles con una actualización más :D Últimos capítulos uUuUu T_T Saluditos!**

 **SK47**


	22. A un día

****Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi****

 **Hola amigos! Comenzamos con este episodio más larguito de lo acostumbrado :)**

 **Bienvenidos!**

 **22\. A un día**

Este viernes llegó a Nerima con fuerza. Muy esperado por algunos y odiado por otros pero llegó.

Los Tendo estaban con los quehaceres y obligaciones a tope. Kasumi se encontraba vigilando en ausencia de Nodoka que todo en la cocina vaya marchando a la perfección con la preparación de los platillos que al día siguiente se llevarían al salón de bodas y Soun estaba ultimando detalles sobre los papeles y documentos a firmar en el enlace y aunque no era tan experto en estos temas, sin la ayuda de su casi hijo Kuno, se estaba esforzando.

Nabiki había despertado con la jaqueca del siglo debido a la mala noche causada por la noticia tan perturbadora que recibió hace unas horas. Aprovechando que Akane y Nodoka no llegarían a casa sino hasta la tarde, podía tranquilamente ocuparse del tema Ukyo sin preocupar a nadie junto a Kuno. Bajó presurosa y simplemente bebió un poco de jugo antes de salir. Cambió sus pantuflas a la entrada de la sala por un par de tacones y tomó su bolso. Abrió la puerta de la casa y por un segundo se detuvo a observar el lugar, aquellos patios llenos de recuerdos, el jardín donde aún estaba el rosal que su padre sembró hace muchos años para su mamá, el estanque donde su madre solía contarles cuentos, la gran entrada de la casa en la que ella de pequeña ponía un puesto de madera y vendía besos de sus hermanas para ganar algunas monedas. Toda su historia, la de su padre, sus hermanas y su amada madre estaban allí, en esa casa, en ese hogar y no podía perderlo así sin luchar. Se imaginó a hombres de mudanza llevándose sus cosas en cajas, a su padre llorando de nostalgia y a gente completamente extraña entrando a ella y posesionándose de sus recuerdos, de las memorias de su familia. Volviendo a la realidad sacudió fuertemente su cabeza para disipar esas ideas tristes

Presurosa se despidió del patriarca y de Kasumi y salió corriendo del lugar rumbo a la mansión Tatewaki.

...

En casa Ranma parecía león enjaulado. Miraba el reloj angustiado de ver cómo de la manera más cruel las horas pasaban y el estúpido matrimonio de la mujer que amaba se acercaba más y más. No podía ni comer, estaba dolido y resentido por la injustificada actitud de su madre y justamente recordó que ahora ella no estaba por ir a acompañar a Akane al pueblo a ver no se qué cosas para el evento de mañana.

Sonó el timbre y Genma salió, al ver a Ukyo allí parada en la entrada solo le sonrió y le hizo burlón una reverencia como a reina para que entre a la casa.

\- Muyyy gracioso "padre". Dónde está mi futuro esposo? - Preguntó la joven buscando a su prometido con la mirada.

\- Está aquí naturalmente. Gracias a tu suegra por cierto.

Ukyo enmarcó una ceja como preguntándole qué quiso decir.

\- No me mires así Ukyo, tu y yo sabemos que si mi amada Nodoka no se hubiera llevado a Akane ayer, en este momento el cabezotas de mi hijo ya la hubiera secuestrado y estuvieran felices y enamorados quien sabe en dónde.

La cocinera frunció en ceño muy enojada. Iba a hablar y hasta abrió la boca. Pero lo pensó mejor y sonrió - Ay suegro... Padre querido... Solo por ese comentario no verá ni un solo yen de mi nueva propiedad, perdón, quise decir de la propiedad que mi Ranma tan detallista me obsequió... Sin saberlo claro - Rió mientras se sentaba muy tranquila a comer una manzana.

\- De qué estás hablando ehhh hijita querida... Vamos... No te ofendas, fué una broma de tu viejo padre.. he he

\- Ya ya... No le da verguenza? Igual no puedo darle más detalles. Por ahora soy dueña de un par de lugares, aunque quien sabe más adelante.. Me cayó una propiedad del cielo y pues no se qué haré con ella, la verdad... Conservarla, darla a un amigo, no se... El punto es que seguramente algún día obtendré muchos miles de yenes por aquel regalito de su generoso hijito.

Justo en ese momento Ranma salió a ver quien era y como era de suponerse la muchacha saltó a prenderse del cuello de su fastidiado prometido.

\- Ukyo por favor... No respiro..

\- Perdóname mi vida, es la emoción de verte... Vine a hablar contigo a solas - Miró a Genma quien enseguida entendió y como andaba muy obediente con su nuera solo se retiró sin decir media palabra.

\- Ranma, vine a verte por que yo... Eh... Recuerdas la promesa que te hice?

\- Ukyo no me hables de pomesas... A veces a algunos se les hace tan facil romperlas que...

\- No para mi Rachan... Yo siempre me he mantenido firme en cada promesa hacia ti. Ves? Te prometí que si Akane no se casaba pues yo aceptaría mi derrota y simplemente desaparecería para dejarlos ser felices si ustedes así lo querían, por esa razón y aunque tu y yo fijamos la fecha de nuestra boda a tan solo una semana, ni siquiera he visto un vestido o definido donde será la ceremonia... - La suspicaz castaña se dio cuenta de que Ranma iba a rebatirle sus románticas ideas y se apresuró a decir - No te enojes, será algo sencillo, pero entiéndeme, soy mujer y estas cosas son importantes.

Ranma arrugó los labios y empezó a sospechar lo que ella quería. Al final, el estaba atado de pies y manos, ni siquiera había podido ver a Akane desde el día de la pelea con Ryoga, claro que la había ido a buscar todos los días, pero su prometido estaba apostado cerca del lugar siempre, como buen guardián y Ranma no quería causar más problemas por que la verdad se quedó con las ganas de borrarle esa altanera sonrisa a golpes. Se asombraba de la cobardía de Ryoga, en otros tiempos lo hubiera citado muy lejos para resolver sus problemas como hombres, como guerreros, pero ahora si no se refugiaba cerca de la familia de Akane, se protegía tras las faldas de Ukyo, total que nunca le daba la oportunidad a Ranma para terminar la casi conseguida victoria de hace días.

\- Ranma! Hey Ranma! - La cocinera trataba de hacer reaccionar al joven de la trenza que se quedó colgado pensando en todo menos en ella - Ranma préstame atención! La boda de Akane y Ryoga ya es mañana y hasta padrinos somos! Por favor eso no va a detenerse, ellos van a casarse sin importarles tus sentimientos... Es hora de pensar en ti. Jamás te he presionado a nada ni lo haré, aprenderás a quererme a tu ritmo lo prometo. Solo quiero que estés conmigo - Lo miró buscando al menos un poco de cariño en los azules ojos del muchacho.

Ranma la miraba pensando - Por qué no puedo creerte Ukyo? Por qué hay algo que me dice que no eres sincera? Y hasta mal intencionada... - Suspiró hondo y le respondió con fastidio - Está bien, ya basta, dime de una vez qué tanto quieres hacer.

Ukyo sonrió victoriosa y en ese momento y sin explicarle nada se lo llevó a un centro comercial alejado de distrito para de alguna manera forzarlo a dejarla comprar sus trajes de novios y coordinar asuntos para su propio matrimonio. Aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que no era feliz, ni ella, ni Ryoga.

...

Un día más que el muchacho de la bandana amarilla pasaba haciendo guardia en el dojo, un día más que lo acercaba a su meta final, ser el esposo de su amada Akane Tendo. En estos ultimos dos días ella había estado de viaje con la señora Saotome, pero tan convencido estaba de que ya pertenecía a esa familia que seguía allí como buen mártir.

Se había acostumbrado a recibir las migajas de Ranma y a sentirse bien con eso. Pero de vez en cuando le aparecía un extraño sentimiento que no lo dejaba ser completamente feliz. Respiraba profundo mirando al cielo. Justo hoy estaba tranquilo, Akane volvía hasta la tarde y Ranma estaría con Ukyo todo el día. Así que al menos este último viernes de temores estaba un poco calmado. Miró el reloj entusiasmado. Estaban a menos de 24 horas del gran acontecimiento.

...

En la mansión Tatewaki, el joven Kuno terminaba de hablar con uno de sus abogados - Entiendo señor Kinomoto, gracias, hasta luego.

\- Qué pasó Kuno! Dime que esa mujercita no nos sacará de casa! Es ilegal verdad!

\- No Nabiki. Lamentablemente no es así, Ukyo tiene todo el derecho de sacarlos y es lo que asumo hará ahora. Para amargar la boda de Akane me imagino yo.

\- No le convendría - Dijo Nabiki convencida - Tenemos que hablar con ella! Preguntarle qué diablos quiere, Kuno por favor!

El muchacho se acercó a ella cariñosamente - Tranquila bonita. Tú sabes que si ella quiere, estoy dispuesto a comprar de nuevo el dojo y la casa aunque sea ilegal hacerlo por ti lo haría. Solo tenemos que evitar que esto sea un escándalo mayor.

Nabiki le sonreía pero también lo apresuró - Te agradezco mucho Kuno, se que contamos contigo siempre amor. Pero vamos ya! Es hora de enfrentar a esa arpía! Loca! Obsesiva! Ahh vamonos ya por dios o me volveré loca!

Y así ambos chicos fueron al Uchans en busca de la mujer ahora dueña del patrimonio familiar Tendo. Tristemente no tuvieron éxito, ya que Konatsu les dijo que la cocinera había salido hace horas ya con Ranma.

Dispuestos a esperar lo que haga falta pidieron un par de tazas de te y se quedaron en el restaurante pensando un poco más si es que había alguna otra forma de evitar su inminente desalojo.

...

\- Ya llegamos! - La cansada voz de Akane se escuchaba inundar la ahora silenciosa casa Tendo anunciando su arribo.

\- Hermanita! Tía Nodoka! Cómo les fue? Las rosas llegarán a tiempo?

\- Kasumi querida al fin llegamos, se suponía que debíamos volver antes pero ya ves, todo tarda en este país. Al menos espero que las flores lleguen puntuales.

\- Qué exagerada tía - Sonreía Akane - Todo bien hermanita, ya contratamos todo lo que faltaba.

\- Ah si? Y qué más faltaba? - Preguntó cordialmente la siempre amable Kasumi

Akane se quedó en blanco - B... ya sabes! Lo que falta en una boda... Cosas... Mejor que mi tía te cuente si. Estoy muy cansada, debo dormir, mañana será un día... - Suspiró y dijo balbuceando casi silenciosamente - ...un día ...para olvidar...

\- Cómo dices querida?

\- Que mañana será un día largo tía - La peliazul disimuló dándole un beso - Gracias por toda la ayuda, la quiero mucho. Subiré a descansar si? Hasta mañana hermanita, adiós tía... - Se despidió y subió las escaleras.

Kasumi y Nodoka le dieron tiempo a que la chica subiera y la mayor de las hermanas aseguró - Mi hermana está sufriendo tía... No está feliz...

La mujer la miró con amabilidad y consideración sonriendo aunque sintiéndose culpable. Suspiró y miró al techo - Hoy estuvo su cuerpo caminando junto a mi todo el día de preparativo en preparativo, pero su alma estaba muy muy lejos de todo hija. A veces las decisiones correctas son las que duelen más pero lamentablemente hay ocasiones en que hasta las equivocadas te parten el corazón.

Kasumi la escuchaba sacando conclusiones en su cabeza.

...

Una muy complacida "futura señora" caminaba hacia su casa cargada de bolsas de compras, no podría decirse que estaba feliz pero al menos tenía la certeza de que esta vez ganaría la batalla después de tantas guerras perdidas. Ranma no había querido ir hasta la casa acompañándola, cosa que le importaba muy poco, si total en pocas horas se acababa la amenaza. Tan ensimismada en su felicidad aparente iba que no se dio cuenta que alguien la tomó por la cintura y la hizo volar por los aires a lo que ella respondió estrellándole en la cabeza una de las bolsas de compras.

\- Ukyo por dios! Qué brusca! Ya te pareces a mi futura esposita - Reía Ryoga ayudándola a recoger lo que tiró del susto.

\- Pero a qué clase de dioses debo el honor de su visita, novio! Claro... Ahora si no existo verdad?

\- No te quejes Ukyo, que todo está saliendo como tú lo querías.

\- Y hasta mejor Ryoga... Hasta mejor de lo que pensé - Reía con malicia en su mirada.

Ryoga lo notó y le preguntó - Cuál es tu plan señora Kuonji... Perdón... Quise decir Saotome - dijo sarcástico.

\- Te lo diré sólo por que me caes bien y te conviene al igual que a mi guardar silencio. Esto nadie lo sabe Ryoga, si alguien se entera pues no se qué sucedería, bueno si se, quedaría completamente en evidencia y obviamente tú caes conmigo. Bueno el tonto de Genma no cuenta, ya sabes que a ese ser le da lo mismo estar vivo o muerto.

\- Ya dime, deja de dar vueltas!

\- Verás mi querido Ryoga... Cuando mi Ranma se comprometió con Akane hace años el padre de ella le regaló el dojo y la casa a él para que se mantengan luego de casados... - Explicaba la cocinera.

\- Pero eso no sucedió ni sucederá jamás - Interrumpía Ryoga.

\- Cállate y escucha! Bueno, cuando ellos rompieron el compromiso, Ranma nunca firmó ningún papel que indique que les devolvía la casa o el dojo a la familia Tendo.

\- Quieres decir que eso aún es de Ranma?

\- Era! Por que aunque el no puede hacer uso de aquellos bienes para ganar dinero, si los puede regalar...

\- Sigo sin entender...

-Ay! Oye bien! Cuando fué lo del traspaso de mis restaurantes, hice que Ranma firme un papelito donde me regala a mi, a miii, el dojo y la casa Tendo, así que todo el patrimonio de esa familia está completamente en mis manos Ryoga no es genial!

El muchacho la miraba asombrado - Y qué se supone que harás con eso? Y si te descubren?

\- Nadie lo sabe Ryoga deja la paranoia, pues nada, mañana te casas tú, en una semana me caso yo y mágicamente luego de eso unos extraños malvados de mal corazón irán a desalojar a la familia Tendo quedando desamparados en la calle - Ukyo miró con intriga a Ryoga señalándolo - Allí es donde entras tú... Sin que nadie sepa que yo tuve algo que ver, te cederé las propiedades para que la familia de tu adorada te crea un héroe salvador que recuperó su casa y así Akane al fin se enamore de ti, no es genial? Te dije que no te arrepentirías de ser mi aliado Ryoga. Luego yo ya me encargaré de convencer a Ranma de volver a China para empezar de cero. Yo abriría restaurantes allá y el buscaría a todos los maestros marcialistas que lo llaman siempre para sus torneos y listo! Aunque no voy a negar que... Voy a extrañarte - Se acercó a el con todas las intenciones de robarle un beso cuando Ryoga a lo lejos alcanzó a ver que en el restaurante de Ukyo los esperaba Nabiki con alguien más.

\- Ukyo tienes visitas... Esto te lo recompensaré luego - La miró con algo de lujuria y se fue del lugar no sin antes decirle - Los espero a ti y a tu prometido puntuales en la boda eh! No me fallen! Eres genial lo sabías?

Ukyo le sonrió y caminó presurosa hacia su casa donde tenía curiosidad de ver quién la esperaba.

Llegó al lugar y una voz conocida la sorprendió - Hasta que llegó la reina de las mentirosas - Espetó Nabiki

\- Qué gusto! Sean bienvenidos Nabiki! Kuno! Quieren algo? Un te? Un café?

\- No estamos aquí para hacer vida social Ukyo, sabemos de tus planes y queremos que nos digas qué quieres! Qué buscas o cuánto dinero pides para devolverle su patrimonio a mi futura familia - Habló Kuno dejando helada a la cocinera quien solo se limitó a negarlo todo.

\- N..no se de qué me hablas chico! Están delirando acaso? Y tú Nabiki deberías estar con tu hermana en vísperas de su boda no se qué haces aquí incomodandome tan de noche!

Nabiki por poco pierde el control y fue detenida por Kuno, Ukyo se asustó un poco de la mediana Tendo, sabía que era una muchacha de temer. Un par de insistencias más de los visitantes y ya se vió acorralada, tanto que no le quedó más remedio que confesar al ver lo que Kuno tenía en las manos.

\- Reconoces este documento Kuonji? Acaso no es el papel donde Ranma te cede el dojo y la casa Tendo a cambio de tus restaurantes? - Preguntó Kuno

\- Y no me vengas que es culpa de Ranma por que tu y yo sabemos que el no tiene idea de este plan. Anda dilo! Qué buscas!? - Nabiki estaba furiosa

Ukyo iba a hablar una vez más y Kuno la interrumpió - Y no se te ocurra decir que es culpa de Makino. El es mi abogado y la notaría también es mía. Confiesa Ukyo, confiesa o te demandaremos hasta quitarte hasta el cinturón de espátulas que llevas encima!

La castaña apretó los puños muy enojada de verse sin salida - Si! Si si! Fui yo! Fui yo y qué? Qué harán al respecto! Y ahora mismo si me da la gana mando a que los saquen de la casa a media noche si quiero! Están en mis manos! Todos ustedes o los que quieran meterse entre Ranma y yo están en mis manos! - Gritaba la chica descontrolada.

Nabiki al escucharla perder los estribos la provocó a su puro estilo despreocupado y sarcástico - Ah si? Pues hazlo! Ahora mismo! A ver si Akane al enterarse lo primero que hace es cancelar la boda con Ryoga y veremos si al final Ranma se casa contigo sabiendo que mi hermanita está soltera!

Ukyo abrió los ojos sin nada que rebatir. La muchacha tenía toda la razón! Sin darse cuenta caería en su propio juego. Perdería a Ranma, eso era seguro, más todavía por la promesa que le hizo de no casarse con el si la boda de Akane no se daba.

Ante el silencio de la castaña Nabiki aprovechó - Qué te pasó Ukyo chan? La realidad te golpeó a la cara?

\- Cállate! Qué sabes tu! Ranma va a casarse conmigo sin importar si mañana haya boda o no! - Hasta ella sabía que era una mentira lo que acabó de decir.

\- Allá tú Ukyo... Si quieres que eso pase hazlo! Sácanos de casa... Pero si no, lleguemos a un acuerdo, fácil! - Propuso Nabiki

\- Ukyo ella tiene razón, anda, dinos que quieres y dejemos esto por la paz. Ya has causado mucho alboroto no crees?

La joven estaba acorralada por Kuno y Nabiki, no entendía cómo su mejor plan se estaba viniendo abajo! Pensó velozmente una respuesta - Está bien, déjenme pensarlo... Te prometo que no los sacaré está bien? Pero ni una palabra de esto a Akane! Si hablan, pues sacrifico mi matrimonio con Ranchan pero me doy el gusto de quitarles todo oyeron!

\- Deja de amenazar y enfrenta los hechos - La confrontó Nabiki - Te doy 24 horas, si hasta después del matrimonio no arreglas la situación, pues Kuno y yo nos encargaremos de disolver esa boda y que Akane recupere a Ranma. Estás advertida - Terminó de amenazar la mediana de las Tendo para lanzarle por la cara los papeles a Ukyo. No confiaban en ella pero sabían que a riesgo de perder a Ranma, pensaría su jugada dos veces.

Se metió al restaurante llorando de la rabia - Maldito abogadito traidor! Estúpida Nabiki! No van a frustrar mis planes no lo harán! - Gritó tratando de calmarse un poco. Mejor subió a darse una ducha y cambiarse. De madrugada iban a llegar Shampoo y Mousse para la boda de Akane y se hospedarían allí una semana más. Ukyo sabía que la china estaba furiosa con ella por haberse quedado con Ranma, pero como mujer casada y ahora madre ya no podía reclamarle nada así que por ahora ese era el menor de los problemas.

...

Un hermoso y finísimo vestido de novia tan blanco como la nieve yacía sobre la cama de Akane. Era su última noche como soltera. Seguiría viviendo allí desde mañana pero ahora ocuparía la habitación principal de la casa junto con su esposo. La peliazul estaba sentada frente a frente al vaporoso traje mirándolo como hipnotizada mientras sostenía su pulserita y escuchaba algunas canciones tristes llorando en silencio por la suerte que debía enfrentar.

Una lágrima pasó rozando sus labios, la canción que escuchaba en ese momento lo decía todo:

"Te siento en ese beso que no fué

Te siento en las ausencias

Te siento en los escombros de este amor

Que me llenó de penas,

Te siento en el olvido

Te siento en el recuerdo

Te siento en cada parte

Te siento en todo el cuerpo".

Sintió un vuelco en su corazón, algo como una conexión, como si alguien la llamaba, la buscaba. Se comenzó a sentir inquieta, desesperada, como si el aire dentro de la habitación no fuera suficiente. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, ya era hora en la que todos dormían así que nadie la vió. Poco a poco y sin dejar de llorar salió del lugar. Parada en medio de la calle solitaria se dejó guiar por la luna y caminó un poco y muy despacio sin rumbo fijo.

...

Ranma estaba en el tejado de su casa perdido entre las estrellas, trataba de frenar el paso a todas las lágrimas que querían salir de sus azules ojos sin su autorización. En pocas horas su obstinado amor se casaría con un imbécil al que mataría si pudiera y el no podía hacer otra cosa que perderla como un cobarde. Se odiaba por eso, se odiaba por no tener el valor de llevársela y si ella se enojaba pues tarde o temprano se le pasaría. Total, el iba a hacerla feliz como sea. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos sintió como su corazón latió más de prisa, por un momento hasta se espantó. Se sentía extraño, inquieto, no podía dejar de escuchar dentro de su cabeza que Akane lo estaba llamando. No sabía cómo pero lo sentía, la percibía y hasta le parecía verla.

Saltó de aquellas tejas hacia la calle, miró para todos lados encontrándose con un vecindario en silencio y oscuridad por las altas horas. Sin saber por qué y a pesar del frío caminó sin rumbo exacto.

Pasaron algunos minutos y sin haberlo planeado se hallaron. Se encontraron el uno al otro por la voz del subconsciente.

Levantaron la mirada y su sorpresa no fué tanta. Algo dentro de ellos les decía que se habían llamado con el corazón, que se habían comunicado y sin una sola palabra se habían citado a ciegas en ese lugar. Ese imán que los atrapaba y los atraía desde que se conocieron había funcionado a la perfección y ahora estaban allí. En medio de la calle y entre tanta penumbra, acompañados por el silencio y la tranquilidad del sueño ajeno. No dejaban de mirarse con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

Ranma miró hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos como tomando valor y se acercó a ella sin decirle absolutamente nada. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, dolor... Le extendió su mano. Akane lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos y así lo hizo, tomó la mano del gran amor de su vida... Lo seguiría... Lo seguiría a donde vaya, aunque sea por última vez.

 **Saluditooos:**

 **Mis amigos queridos de mi corazón mil disculpas por respoder tan rápido los reviews, les juro que tuve un día de locos, más que la propia Ukyo :v y estoy que muero del cansancio y mañana mi dia empieza a las 7am por una reunión extraordinaria en el trabajo. Waaaaa T.T Pero bueno el saber que pude cumplir con mi actualización y los hice felices me hace aún más feliz :D**

 **Deliza22: Mi amiga hermosa te he extrañado horrores! Ya no tenía más que un cuartito de tanque de inspiración xD Te prometo un final triste para nuestro par odiado xD por que la ausencia buaaa besotes ami!**

 **Frankie Marin San: Mi amigo regresó xD Siii ahora doña Ukyo tiene el poderrrr jeje que pasará? No te pierdas ami!**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Mi Lizzy de mi vida como cada capitulo mil gracias por apoyarme te mando un abrazote gigante y espero este capi te haya gustado. En el fin de fama te dejo un review como dios manda xD besitooos!**

 **AndreIta765: Bienvenida amiga querida! Me ha hecho muy feliz lo que me dijiste en ese review tan bonito ami :D Espero te guste como va todo. Besitos!**

 **Ireland Otaku: Mi cora hermosa perdooooon ya van dos veces que me sucede esto! Esos rusos me dejan reviews gigantes y me molestan buaaa entonces yo los borro y se me van a veces otros comentarios buaaa seguro eso volvió a pasar. Sorryyyy amiga bella! T.T besitos contentadores :D**

 **Eliza Tendo: Hasta el final amiga yeeeiii! Besotes inmensos y gracias x tu apoyo muak!**

 **Guest: Llegó el día amiga! Nos leemos!**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Ami bonita espero este cap te haya gustado como el anterior. Gracias por estar aquí mi Esme, te mando un besote nos leemos pronto!**

 **Litapaz: Ayy amiga parece que el cosmos se confabuló para hacerme trabajar más y más jeje pero la venganza ya está pensada ami odiala con confianza jjjj. Besitos ami bella!**

 **Amy SaotomeTendo: Amy hermosa creo saber cual es la duda jeje pero aun falta un par de capítulos para que nos enteremos xD Nos leemos pronto ami un beso!**

 **Yram: Mi ami hermosa al fin pude hacer un capi más larguito jeje waaa el trabajo y las responsabilidades me matan T.T lo bueno es q no me iba a dormir sin actualizar xD besitos mi Mary!**

 **Amigo: Me alegra te haya gustado amigo! Una idea más que me das jeje gracias! Espero no se me olvide ais mi memoria de pollo, por cierto leíste memorias? Jeje por fis hazme acuerdo de que Akane le grite a Ryoga que no lo ama pliiis jeje sino te juro q me olvido!**

 **Bely Pendragon: Me imagino como va ese fic amiga feliictaciones! Ya falta muy poco para poder leer amiga conozco lo intensos de tus fics y merecen dedicarles la noche de lectura :D Prometo q estaré allí comentando capi a capi sip. Besitos mi belu!**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Mi pau pau ya viene la recompensa jeje sii amiga Ukyo es la dueña de todo y mira el plan que tiene la malvada. Un abrazote ami linda! Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Znta: You made me laught so much xD thanks for your review my dear :)**

 **Haruri Saotome: Mi Haru hermosa no podía ser la excepción jeje en todas las novelas el prota da ganas de entrar a la pantalla y caerle a zapatazos jajajaja mi Ranmita está medio dormitado pero ya mero despierta :D**

 **Y a todos mis amigos bellos de siempre y nuevos y a todos todos mil gracias por estar aquí y leerme! Por fis si se me ha pasado un review reclámenme! Jajaja**

 **Bueno llegamos a un intenso y más larguito capítulo de lo normal. Espero haber logrado transmitirles toda la desesperación que nuestra pareja amada estaba sintiendo, el cinismo de Ukyo y el descaro de Ryoga, angustia de Nabiki y Kuno ante el peligro de perderlo todo. Gracias por su compañía amigos! Los quiero mucho! Poco a poco vamos acercándonos al final! Se me alargó un capítulo más es que no quería hacerlo tan tan extenso, les mandon un beso enorme! Nos leemos puntualisimos el sábado en la madrugada ;)**

 **Gracias por sus lindos reviews amigos me motivan muchísimo :') Y a quienes me leen en silencio igualmente mil gracias, espero de corazón la historia les agrade. Y una vez más disculpen por responder así los reviews T.T pero estoy zombie T.T**

 **Besos!**

 **SK47**


	23. Sin mirar atrás

**Feliiiiz fin de semana amigos! Listos para más drama? Pues hoy no hay xD Hoy viene un episodio recompensa para mis lectores queridos que espero les guste :D Comencemos! Y al final del capítulo quiero pedirles un favorsote amis ;)**

 **Continuamos!**

 ***** Los personajes pertenecen a RumikoTakahashi**

 **23\. Sin mirar atrás**

Ranma miró hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos como tomando valor y se acercó a ella sin decirle absolutamente nada.

Desde hace tiempo habían descubierto que ambos poseían una capacidad que casi nadie más tenía, hacer de las palabras algo innecesario. Sus azules ojos reflejaban tristeza, dolor, desesperación por no poder hacer nada para frenar el paso de las horas. Con un poco de duda él extendió su mano. Akane lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos y sin pensarlo tomó la mano del gran amor de su vida... Aunque sea por última vez.

Maldita madurez... Aquella que nos obliga a crecer en el instante menos indicado y sin embargo cuando debemos demostrar valor y valentía para defender y poner el pecho jugándonos por lo que queremos simplemente desaparece. Nos convierte en cobardes en el momento menos oportuno, cobardes para aceptar una realidad llamándolo falsamente destino. Cuando las cartas están sobre la mesa y nos damos cuenta de que ya no hay vuelta atrás, no queda otro camino que resignarnos a perder. Pero hay veces, muy muy pocas veces, en las que la vida nos regala la pequeña oportunidad de probar la felicidad al menos por una última ocasión antes de un gran adiós.

No supieron cómo pero ya estaban allí. Escondidos del mundo entero y de los prejuicios de la gente. A pocas horas del matrimonio de ella y a escasos días de la boda de él, habían encontrado paz en el mismo lugar donde se amaron por primera vez, sin buscarlo, sin planearlo.

Nodoka se quedó a dormir en casa de los Tendo para ayudar a "la novia" con su arreglo personal cuando amaneciera y Genma por supuesto había ido detrás de su querida mujercita, no vaya a ser que se le escape.

Aprovechando dichas ausencias, se refugiaron una vez más en aquellas paredes que les ofrecía la privacidad que tanto necesitaban, sus corazones, sus cuerpos, sus almas.

Ranma cerró la puerta luego de que Akane pasara. Aún sin voltear cerró los ojos de espaldas a ella y suspiró tomando valor para enfrentarla. Se quedó pensando un momento para al menos por una vez lograr pronunciar las palabras correctas. Esas que tantas veces tuvo la oportunidad de decir pero por orgullo o simple tontedad no lo hizo.

\- Si tan solo hubiera tenido un poco más de valentía para luchar por nosotros nunca nos hubiéramos separado Akane, ahora tú... Mañana tu... - Ranma apretó los puños y la miró decidido - Perdóname mi amor, mi niña obstinada... Perdóname por ser un cobarde y perdóname por no saber amarte como en verdad esta historia lo merece. Y sobre todo perdóname por no regalarte el final feliz que te prometí - Se desahogó, dijo aquellas palabras que jamás se atrevió a decirle a nadie. Reconoció que por sus errores las cosas estaban como estaban y ya nada se podía hacer.

\- No quiero tus disculpas Ranma - Le respondió fijando sus oscuros ojos en los de él - Quiero cerrar los ojos y cerrar mi mente. Mandar al demonio la realidad y... Y vivir una vez más el amor junto a la única persona que amo y amaré siempre.

Ranma sintió cómo su corazón se alteraba, sonrió agachando la mirada un poco sonrojado - Dame tu pulsera - Le pidió a la muchacha.

Akane se extrañó por la inesperada petición - Por qué? Es mía!

\- Podrías dejar de hacer berrinche una vez en tu vida? Me dijiste que querías huir de la realidad no? Pues entonces soñemos! - Rió para volver a convencerla - Anda, dame tu pulsera...

La peliazul lo miró mal y se quitó el pequeño accesorio para dárselo. El también se sacó la suya y se aclaró un poco la garganta para comenzar a hablar - Ejemmm... ehmm... - Se puso firme delante de ella moviendo un poco la cabeza y el cuello como quitándose los nervios para después fijar sus ojos en la muchacha y decirle - Quiero que este momento sea el único que cuente en nuestras memorias hasta el final de nuestros días Akane.

La chica lo observaba extrañada sin saber por qué le decía aquellas hermosas palabras, pero estaba dispuesta a dejarse guiar. Iba a responderle pero el le hizo una señal para que no diga nada y tomó su mano dulcemente para decirle en voz bajita - Solo escucha - Levantó un poco la voz - ..Yo... Ranma Saotome, te acepto a ti Akane Tendo como la única dueña de mi vida y mi corazón desde el mismo momento en el que te conocí y prometo tenerte siempre dentro de mi ser aunque los años hagan estragos sobre mi memoria. Prometo que tu serás el último recuerdo que me acompañe antes de abandonar este mundo, que por cierto hasta ahora sin ti no ha tenido el más mínimo sentido, y sobre todo prometo... Juro... Que aunque estés con alguien más a tu lado, voy a vivir dentro de ti no como tu pasado, sino como el único ser que es capaz de amarte más allá del tiempo, de la vida y de la muerte. - Terminó de hablar un poco tembloroso y miró como Akane ahora se encontraba conteniendo el llanto en frente de el, nunca pensó que de la boca de su grosero amado, su desconsiderado favorito, puedan salir palabras tan hermosas que le calen el alma tal como en esta ocasión.

\- Ranma yo te... Te... - Las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar más.

\- No llore señora Saotome, estamos uniendo nuestras vidas, debería sonreír! - Le dijo con ternura y la más hermosa sonrisa lo iluminó.

\- Pues si es así, no eres el único que dirá sus votos eh... - La ojiverde secó un poco su llanto y esta vez ella lo tomó de las manos - Yo... Akane Saotome, prometo aferrarme al recuerdo de tu amor cada instante de mi vida, prometo soñarte a mi lado noche tras noche y sentirme feliz al saberte feliz. Prometo serte fiel y jamás entregar a nadie lo que te pertenece, mi vida entera - Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir una vez más impidiendole seguir. Pero mirar a su gran amor le daba todas las fuerzas que necesitaba - Pero sobre todas las cosas Ranma Saotome, te prometo, te juro, amarte con esta misma intensidad rompiendo todas las barreras hoy y en los años que deban pasar a lo largo de mi vida. Te lo prometo Ranma - Lo miró con sinceridad absoluta - Te prometo toda mi vida...

El muchacho tenía la mirada llovida, pero no podía permitir que la tristeza opaque la felicidad de su eterno enlace. Tomó la pulsera de ella y volvió a colocarla en la muñeca de la chica besando su mano. Akane también le colocó la pulsera a él como un símbolo de su juramento.

\- Y ahora quién nos declarará marido y mujer? - Preguntó la joven provocando risa en el azabache quien le respondió un poco más serio y después de pensarlo unos pocos segundos - Serás mi mujer en este preciso momento Akane.

Su voz y su mirada invadieron el alma inquieta de la improvisada novia poniéndola a temblar y cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada más profunda.

Acarició el cabello de la mujer de su vida como tratando de memorizar cada detalle de ella por mínimo que sea. Sus labios, sus ojos, su cuello. Por un momento se sintió tentado a apresurar las cosas al notar que Akane recibía las caricias con los ojos cerrados y reaccionando al compás de sus dedos.

Se le acercó un poco más buscando sus rosados labios, pero se detuvo antes de besarlos sólo para rozarlos un poco con la calidez de su aliento. Con sus dedos acariciaba lentamente la cintura de la joven para acercarla hasta su cuerpo notando con algo de sorpresa las delicadas manos de su mujer tratando de escabullirse por debajo de su camisa provocando un dulce contacto entre ellos.

Él quería ir a paso lento, para grabarla en su memoria, para recordarla suya por encima de todo y de todos, sin embargo la muchacha no estaba dispuesta a perder más tiempo y se lo hizo saber.

\- Akane... - Él pronunció su nombre como pidiéndole autorización para continuar.

\- No digas más Ranma - El brillo de los ojos de la muchacha era el fuego que el pelinegro necesitaba sentir para complacerla - Demuéstralo - Le susurró la peliazul haciendo de esta palabra el comienzo de un gran incendio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Ranma la besó con aquella inquieta necesidad que sólo ellos conocían. Lentamente se mordían los labios con su acostumbrada dulce voracidad obligando a sus lenguas a acoplarse a un paso más apresurado de lo normal. Ella por su parte sabía muy bien como besarlo, como tocarlo, como descontrolarlo y no dudó en hacerlo.

Preso del deseo la levantó con sus fuertes brazos y la arrimó a la pared. Sintió como las blancas y contorneadas piernas de la joven se enredaban sobre su cintura negándose a dejarlo libre.

Se besaban con la urgencia necesaria para darle tiempo a sus manos de quitar ese par de prendas que estaban de más.

La camisa dejó de ser un problema al igual que la blusa de la chica. Aún así Akane no se sintió satisfecha sino hasta retirar la camisilla interior que cubría lo que le pertenecía. Continuaban ignorándolo todo, perdidos en caricias inocentes y atrevidas, en besos intensos y miradas cargadas de fuego.

En medio de aquel fuerte momento vino a la mente de Akane la imagen de su vestido de novia, durante un segundo paró de besarlo y comenzó a sentirse triste. Hizo que la deje de cargar bajándola al piso y el azabache preguntó entre respiraciones agitadas y algo temeroso - Pasó algo malo?

La muchacha no permitió que su destino le arrebatara este instante mágico y solo hizo un "no" con la cabeza. Aprovechó el momento para besar muy despacio el varonil cuello del joven y con una mano acariciar su pecho mientras con la otra intentaba retirar las odiosas cintillas del pantalón del chico.

Una vez logrado el objetivo el la apegó fuertemente a su cintura y sin dejar de probar sus labios la llevó paso a paso hasta la cama, donde los besos y las caricias se convirtieron en toda la ropa que ahora vestirían.

Se necesitaban locamente y sus cuerpos se los hacían saber, sus aparentes quejidos, sus suspiros y sollozos los llevaban a perderse un poco más entre tanta locura.

Frente a frente se desafiaban entre posesivas miradas, se contemplaban con inocencia, sin apuros ni prisas. Sin innecesarias vestiduras, sin máscaras ni poses entre ellos, únicamente dos cuerpos latiendo al unisono como un solo corazón. Este instante iba más allá del deseo y de la pasión aunque sus ojos no mentían ni ocultaban la necesidad que tenían de poseerse por completo.

Ranma quiso guardar este momento dentro de su piel, como una memoria sagrada, como un recuerdo infinito y eterno de algo más que un enlace, deslizó sus dedos milímetro a milímetro lentamente sobre la delicada piel de su amada. Descendiendo desde sus rosadas mejillas hasta las curveadas caderas de la joven, sin pasar por alto un solo detalle. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos de Akane quien controlaba al máximo su acelerada respiración para no romper la atmósfera tranquila al menos por ahora.

El le sonreía al verla sonrojada, pensó que era por timidez, pero la realidad era otra, muy despacito la muchacha tomó las manos del azabache y las colocó sobre su pecho desnudo, la intención era que se lleve por siempre el recuerdo de su corazón latiendo, pero resultó imposible para el ojiazul contener sus ganas de posesionarse de los tiernos atributos de su mujer provocando que la piel de ella se erizara por completo y deje salir un dulce gemido de sus labios. No pudo más.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, el mínimo roce de sus cuerpos causaba la más intensa explosión de sensaciones dentro de ellos. El pelinegro ahora movido por necesidad absoluta la tomó entre sus brazos y la dominó sobre las blancas sábanas de su cama. Con sus fuertes manos sostenía las muñecas de su niña amada por sobre su cabeza, al mismo tiempo devoraba los rosados labios de la joven con intensidad, bajaba por su cuello y suspiraba muy cerca de su oído lentamente - Te amo Akane, te amo...

Ella amaba la salvaje y peculiar manera de amar que Ranma tenía. La llenaba de amor y pasión en cada caricia, cada bien pensado movimiento y ni qué decir en cada intensa embestida. Por momentos el muchacho no medía su fuerza y se dejaba ir, completamente inconsciente de la realidad lograba reaccionar y volvía mas lento su ritmo, sin embargo esbozaba una sonrisa al ver como su indomable dama le pedía lo contrario hasta con desesperación. A ella le encantaba como Ranma podía dejar lo que estuviera haciendo por placentero que fuera, para acariciarla dulcemente en el rostro o el cabello y susurrarle cuánto la amaba cerciorándose de que se encuentre bien. La volvían loca los instantes en los que el chico se perdía completamente dentro de ella descuidando el no hacer ruido y llenaba la habitación de pura pasión descontrolándola hasta su máxima expresión.

Él por su parte sabía el punto exacto donde hacerla perder la noción de la realidad. Conocía a la perfección el lienzo de su piel como un delicado mapa, dónde acelerar, dónde hacerlo despacio y sobre todo donde detenerse. Su gesto clave era verla morder sus labios con los ojos cerrados y apretando fuertemente las sábanas, sabía que cuando esto sucedía nada podía ir mejor, excepto cuando se le escapaba lo poco femenina y decidía dibujar sobre su espalda con sus largas uñas provocando que él contenga sus gritos, definitivamente en esto se había vuelto una especialista.

Ahora ya no eran dos personas diferentes, eran uno mismo en cuerpo y mente, en alma y corazón, en este momento el planeta entero podía hacerse pedazos que nada podía terminar con su pasional encuentro. Jugaban entre las sábanas como si esto fuera una travesura, reclamando con sus manos cada parte de la piel del otro como propiedad suya una y otra vez.

A esta hora de la madrugada e ignorando olímpicamente la existencia de un mundo aparte, no podían negarse una segunda vez para amarse en aquella cómplice noche, no podían decirse no a la que quizás sea la última ocasión en la que tendrían el amor entre sus manos.

Horas después y recuperando el aliento poco a poco se recostaron a simplemente escuchar de cerca el corazón del otro.

Él la acariciaba en la espalda y ella se arrullaba sobre su pecho siguiendo el ritmo de los latidos de su amado. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos para descansar un poco antes de volver a la realiad cuando escuchó a Ranma hablarle.

\- No te casarás con Ryoga Akane - Lo dijo tan convencido que fué más una decisión a una simple frase.

La chica abrió de golpe los ojos y se incorporó cubriendose con la sábana que compartían - R..Ranma... q..que dices...

El joven la miró y la abrazó en silencio un momento para luego ponerla frente a frente hacia él - Akane... Cásate conmigo.

...

\- Bienvenidos amigos! Entren vamos, ya es muy tarde, yo los hacía llegando a media noche chicos que sucedió? - Preguntaba Ukyo a sus huéspedes temporales.

\- Disculpa Ukyo - Se excusaba Mousse - Shampoo insistía tanto en que Akane conozca a Zhen que casi tumba la puerta de la casa para que la reciban y por eso demoramos.

\- No criticarme esposo! Akane estar gustosa de conocer hija! Lástima que no estar - Decía la chinita contrariada.

\- No estaba? Pero cómo si la boda es en... - Miró su reloj - 5 horas! - Se asombró la cocinera.

\- Llamar a casa de Ranma también pero nadie contestar el teléfono. No ser raro? - Shampoo aprovechó para meter un poquito de intriga y lo logró. Se dio cuenta al ver la cara de fantasma de su amiga.

\- Qué dicen chicas, solo es una casualidad, mejor vamos a dormir que mañana es un día largo y la niña necesita descansar - El chino optó por dormir y lo siguieron su esposa y su hija. Lamentablemente Ukyo fué la única que no lograba conciliar el sueño. Tenía un mal presentimiento, lo tenía y no había poder humano que se lo quite de la cabeza.

...

En un callejón cercano a la casa Tendo dos amantes se despedían. La muchacha aún dudaba pero estaba decidida a fugarse con el verdadero amor de su vida. Si había llegado todo a este extremo, pues qué más daba no llegar a su propia boda.

\- Ya no quiero saber nada Ranma, ya no quiero pensar, lo decidimos y no me importa! - Sonreía feliz la ojiverde abrazando al muchacho no queriendo separarse nunca de él - No te vayas, quédate conmigo! O mejor! Llévame contigo! Ya no quiero estar lejos de ti.. Anda Llévame - Rogaba la chica dándole un dulce beso en los labios y sin dejar de rodearlo por la cintura.

Ranma la besó en la frente - Solo unas horas mi niña, solo unas horas más, necesito arreglar un par de cosas para poder empezar una nueva vida juntos, vas a ser muy feliz a mi lado Akane te lo juro. Vamos a empezar de nuevo... De cero!

\- Sin mirar atrás? - Preguntó la joven con mirada dulce.

\- Sin mirar atrás .. - Le recalcó Ranma con determinación y mucho amor en sus palabras.

Luego de un beso se sonrieron cómplices. - Mi Akane, mía, mía! Ahora si serás mía para toda la vida. Ya habrá tiempo para preocuparnos por el mundo. Mañana mismo iremos a China, a comenzar una vez más, a tu lado, juntos! Tengo muchísimas ofertas allá y te aseguro que para ti también habrán muchas cuando vean tu potencial. Pero lo más importante es que estaremos lejos de tanto loco! - Sonrió.

Akane asentía mirándolo enamorada. No quería ponerse a filosofar en sus dilemas moralistas ni en el daño que harían con esta decisión. Simplemente estaban determinados a huir juntos sin pensar en nada o en nadie. Mañana no asistiría a su boda, ni la novia, ni el padrino. Estaba decidido.

Luego de un último beso Akane entró a su casa tan silenciosa como un ninja, completamente segura del paso que daría y de la mano de quién lo haría.

...

Nabiki estaba pasando la noche en vela, se mordía las uñas angustiada y dando vueltas de acá para allá. Ukyo la había amenazado para que no la desenmascare frente a Akane antes del matrimonio a cambio de devolverle sus bienes familiares, sin embargo esta vez la conciencia le retumbaba, no habría cantidad monetaria que haga que la castaña traicione a su hermana.

Era la única que quedaba despierta en casa y bien se había dado cuenta de que su hermana menor no se encontraba allí, supuso donde podría estar al saber que Nodoka y su odioso marido estaban quedándose a dormir en el dojo.

Escuchó muy a lo lejos el cliqueteo de la puerta cerrándose y saltó de donde estaba dispuesta a ir con su hermana y contarle toda la verdad. No le importaba perderlo todo con tal de que no tire su vida al vacío casándose con quien no amaba. A fin de cuentas Kuno les ofreció su ayuda y confiaba en el.

A punto de salir de la habitación para darle el encuentro a Akane una muy conocida y peculiar manera de tocar la ventana hizo que Nabiki voltee a ver a su inesperado visitante.

\- Ranma! Pero qué haces aquí! - Recuperándose de su asombro inmediatamente iba a contarle la verdad sobre Ukyo pero la emoción del muchacho no la dejó - Tengo que decirte...

\- Nabiki escúchame - Interrumpió el azabache - Yo se que me crees culpable de haber aceptado los restau...

\- No Ranma se que eres inocente! Akane lo sabe! Es que Kuno y yo descubrimos...

\- Espera! Espera! Déjame hablar! Ahora con más razón si es que crees en mi inocencia. Ayúdame!

Nabiki se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir ni supo a qué se refería así que siguió escuchando su explicación.

\- Yo se que no quieres que Akane se case con Ryoga y creeme que primero me muero antes de que esto pase Nabiki! Sé que será Kuno quien llevará a la novia al salón junto contigo en el auto verdad?

Nabiki asintió con la cabeza y quiso suavizar la tensión del momento con uno de sus típicos comentarios sin saber que era exactamente lo que iba a suceder - No me digas cuñadito que quieres robarte a la novia!

Ranma solo la miró serio en completo silencio y vio como la sonrisa de la castaña se iba desdibujando poco a poco - Ah... No me digas... Ranma no me digas que al fin te decidiste a ser un hombre y vas a!

\- Mañana cuando Akane salga de la casa como estaba previsto, necesito estar también en el auto y que ustedes nos ayuden a llegar hasta el aeropuerto... Por favor Nabiki es la última opor... eh? - De piedra se quedó el muchacho cuando notó que la reina del hielo de la familia Tendo lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y no dejaba de decir que si.

La joven no podía estar más contenta! Ahora si no le importaba en lo más mínimo perder nada! Sabía que tarde o temprano las influencias de su novio los ayudarían a recuperarlo todo y mientras eso pasaba pues vivirían cómodamente en su mansión. Qué podía salir mal! - Ranma vete! - Soltó la chica sin pensar.

\- Eh? Por qué? Es que no vas a ayudarme?

\- Claro que lo haré tarado! Solo que si te quedas aquí más tiempo y sigues hablando con lo voluble que eres, eres capaz de cambiar de opinión y te juro que si lo haces te arrepentirás eh! - Amenazaba bromista - Kuno irá por ti a las ocho en punto y vendrán a recogernos inmediatamente y pues de allí ustedes sabrán, eh tortolos!

Ambos muchachos sonreían y conversaban en completa felicidad sin percatarse de que la charla entera con punto y coma había sido escuchada por cierta cocinera desde el tejado.

Completamente frustrada Ukyo maldecía al mundo entero mientras regresaba a su casa, estaba atada de pies y manos. A Nabiki no le importaba perder la casa y Akane y Ranma iban a fugarse juntos dejando a Ryoga plantado. Trató de comunicarse con el muchacho de la bandana pero como siempre tenía su teléfono apagado y tampoco podía ir a verlo a su casa por que ya la familia estaba hospedándose ahí con el y sería un pecado que reciba visitas de una señorita que no es su prometida por más amiga que sea a estas horas de la madrugada. También la atormentaba saber que Kuno tarde o temprano iba a recuperar los bienes Tendo con todo el poder y los contactos que tenía. De cualquier manera saldría perdiendo. Excepto si atacaba a la parte mas vulnerable de todas: a Akane.

 **Continuará...**

 **Saluditooos!**

 **Mis lectores queridos de mi corazón! Espero haya sido de su agrado este episodio de dulce miel después de tanto drama :'V**

 **He tenido algunos problemas con los reviews amigos, como sabrán me acosan los rusos xD entonces a veces me da muucho coraje esos reviews inmensos que me dejan sobre política y cosas así que nada tienen que ver con el fic y me meto a borrarlos y a veces borro sin querer alguno por allí y los dejo sin saluditos. Perdoooon U.U Si pasa eso por fis háganmelo saber T.T Igual saben que los quiero a todos hehe.**

 **Necesito su ayuda amigoooos!**

 **Bueno la verdad ya tengo la idea general pero quisiera como siempre tomar en cuenta sus sugerencias :D**

 **Ryoga es una persona tipo emo xD es super negativo, no es apegado a nadie ni a su familia siquiera, no es alguien al que le dolería perder algo y tampoco se lo puede meter a la cárcel xq con su truco de la explosión pues escapa jeje, bueno, no quiero matarlo ni hacer nada drástico, no me gusta castigar demasiado a los villanitos 7u7 Ukyo tendrá su parte claro está! Pero Ryoga es más difícil hacerle algo que le duela realmente. Quisiera que me dejen sus sugerencias para poder mezclarlo todo y ver cómo lo entrelazo a los capítulos que ya tengo escritos :)**

 **Ahora si... ejemmm...**

 **Saluditooos:**

 **Bely Pendragon: Mi ami hermosa tienes ataques de inspiración masivas! Agradece a la musa jeje Pero tranqui mi Belu pronto estoy segura que podrás acoplar todas tus ideas y terminar tu fic y quizás empezar con otros proyectos :D Eres muy buena para eso :D Te cuento que este fic se me alargó un par de capis más imagínate! Es que provoqué en uds el odio hacia Nodoka y de alguna forma debía dedicarle un espacio xD Bueno amiga hermosa espero no estar cansándolos con tanta historia :D Un abrazote!**

 **Guest: Hola amiii! Ah eso siempre pasa jaja la verdad hay capítulos en los que le veo los ojos verdes, otros marrones otros plomos weee así que mejor opté por escoger el verdecito xD Saludos ami y espero te haya gustado este fic y me ayudes con tu sugerencia sobre Ryoga :)**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Mi Lizzy hermosaaaa necesito tu aiuda con lo de Ryogaaaa xD Por cierto muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo no sabes lo super que es que tu ficker favorita te siga y te diga cosas tan bonitas aiiis ami me encanta mil gracias aww Te juro que también me pasa lo de Ukyo jejeje es que en los episodios de "Que vivan los falsos esposos" me dio muchísimo coraje cómo se porta Ukyo y sobre todo la parte en la que llora para manipular a Ranma uuush. Bueno amiga bonita te mando un super abrazote esperando el fin de Fama con muchas ganas :)**

 **Ninna Tendo: Cariñoooo amiga hermosaaa :) Que gusto que me hayas leído aww espero puedas leer este también y sobre todo que me puedas dar tu opinión ami sobre lo de Ryoga :) Sabes que se alargó la historia un par de episodios más espero no cansarlos mucho :( Un besito ami hermosa nos leemos!**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Mi Paucita como vas! Pues si Nabiki de veras que por un momento la tentó la idea de traicionar a su hermana pero como vimos hoy ps le ganó la conciencia Tendo jeje. Y sobre lo de Mousse y Shampoo no te adelanto nada por que sería spoilera xD pero solo se que ese será el capítulo más intenso de todo el fic. Espero te guste y me ayudes con tu opinión sobre Ryoga siiii pliiis! Besos amiga mía! :)**

 **AndreIta765: Ay amiga bonita tengo que decirte que tu comentario alegró mi día, estaba tan saturada con mi trabajo, tenía aparte un problema por allí, no pude responder bien sus reviews entonces estaba bajoneada :( Y de pronto leo tu comentario creeme que me hiciste feliz :) Gracias por tus lindas palabras! Un abrazo inmenso :D**

 **Znta: Hiiii my deaaar! Just talking about the revenge against Ryoga i need the opinion of my readers :) I will so happy if you tell me what do you think :) Thanks a lot for your review i love that! Xoxo :)**

 **Amigo: Mi lector especialista! Necesito tus sugerencias amiii como ya dije antes es sobre Ryoga, algo que de verdad le duela y sea su castigo, no puede ser algo como a alguien normal como Uchan ya que el es un ser medio oscuro xD Me gustaría muchísimo conocer tu opinión sobre este debate :) Un abrazo!**

 **Yram: Aww que linda amigaaa y de qué fueron los disfraces :D Cómo quedó todo estoy segura que muy bonito :) Espero que esta noche de amor desesperado te haya gustado mi Mary y sobre todo la decisión que tomaron de fugarse juntitos ahora si agárrense que el verdadero drama comienza jejeje xD Besotes ami me gustaría millón que puedas ayudarme sobre Ryoguita :) muak!**

 **Haruri Saotome: Dosis de miel concedida mi amiga hermosa! Espero te haya endulzado la noche aunque bueno ahora es que viene el verdadero drama T.T El ultimo de la historia :D Se me extendió un par de capis el fic mi Haru es que tenía que hacerlo xD Espero no cansarlos nada más jeje. Abrazotes amiga y quisiera saber tu opinión sobre lo de nuestro villanito :)**

 **Litapaz: Amiga bella! Claro que ya tengo pensada otra historia :D Pero me daré un par de meses sabáticos xD Es una adaptación en realidad he querido escribir una desde que mi amiga bella Belu hizo El secreto de Feriha, lo hizo tan bien que hasta vi la novela y todo y hasta me envicié de las novelas turcas xD quiero intentar con una película algo no muy largo, espero me salga bonito para que les guste a mis lectores hermosos :D Ami help me! Tenemos que pensar un buen final jeje bueno no quiero matarlos ni cosas tan "televisa" como un accidente jeje. Besotes ami muak!**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Amiga bonita mil gracias por tu apoyo constante me hace muy feliz :D Me encantaría que me ayudes con tu opinión sobre el tema Ryoga mi Esme me alegraría muchisimo. Te gustó este espisodio acarameladito? :D Y ahora será que nuestros protagonistas amados se nos fugan juntitos? Un beso enorme amiga Nos leemos!**

 **Amy Saotome Tendo: Y qué buena despedida que se dieron ahahahah xD La llamada pues fue un plan fallido de Nakuru amiga pero la chinita moverá sus piezas para ayudar a develar ese secreto de otra manera ;) Qué opinas del final de Ryoga amiga? Te mando un abrazote! Muak!**

 **DeileRus: Tu** **! No se por que me dejas reviews así con estrofas que tratan de todo menos del fic! Asi que pues la proxima te respondo con estrofas de otra canción también. Jum! Bye!**

 **Tsukushi Makino: Tsuki hermosaaa a los tiempoooos! Sii esa canción de Flory me encantó! Bueno la escuché en el 2006 por primera vez y me enamoró :) Espero te agrade este epi amiga mía. Besitos!**

 **...**

 **Si me salté algún review mil mil disculpas amigos míos de nuevo me disculpo con mi ami Ireland que volví a extrañar esta semana T.T Un beso también para mi Eli, para Dianis mi ami besha, Flor de Loto, Frankie Marín, RankoO y todos mis amigos bellos que siempre me apoyan semana a semana :)**

 **Espero les haya gustado esta nochecita de amor entre nuestro RanKane. Les mando un beso enorme y nos leemos con más puro drama la semana que viene :)**

 **Gracias por su opinión sobre la venganza de los lectores a Ryoga :D Esperaré con ansias leer sus ideas amis! Abrazos!**

 **SK47**


	24. Chantaje

**Mis amigos de mi corazón muy buenas nochecitas! Bueno todavía es martes x acá y tuve que subir el capi adelantado ya que me muero del sueño, ya saben hoy fue un día de aqueeellos T.T Entonces quiero dormir tempranito n_n Sin más los dejo con la continuación de nuestra historia :)**

 *****Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi*****

 **24 Chantaje**

Akane apenas había podido cerrar sus verdes ojos un momento y descansar un par de horas, la emoción, la felicidad, los nervios propios de una mujer enamorada no la dejaban en paz. Nada podría estar mejor a esta hora de la mañana, y a pesar de no haber dormido casi nada estaba radiante completamente lista para seguir a su corazón.

Eran las cinco y media y el sol ya pintaba un poquito de dorado las espesas nubes. Se suponía que a las seis de la mañana la peinadora llegaría junto a la maquillista para hacer su trabajo en ella y en sus hermanas y así prepararlas a todas para la boda.

Se asomó a la ventana del corredor que daba al jardin para respirar un poco la brisa matinal cerrando los ojos y sonriendo. Esta sería la última vez que amanecería en aquella casa que la vió nacer, en ese lugar donde conoció al amor de su vida y a la que estaba dispuesta a volver tiempo después y de la mano de su futuro esposo, Ranma.

Todavía soñando despierta alcanzó a ver a su padre regando con especial dedicación un arbolito del pequeño espacio. Soun la miró desde abajo y la saludó con una gran sonrisa, le hizo señas para que bajara a hacerle compañía y la joven así lo hizo.

Akane contemplaba a su padre con nostalgia, con verguenza quizás... Para ser sincera ella no estaba segura si, después de escapar con Ranma y manchar así el honor de la familia, él sería capaz de perdonarla algún día. Cuando la vió el patriarca la abrazó tiernamente y le acarició el cabello cual si fuera aún una pequeña niña - Mi Akane, mi chiquilla querida... Hoy inicias una nueva etapa en tu vida - Le decía con parsimoniosa bondad.

Akane suspiró y asintió contenta, a fin de cuentas iba a ser así, no casándose con Ryoga pero si de la mano de su verdadero amor.

\- Mira! Mira este pequeño arbol mi niña, tu madre lo sembró a los pocos días de que tu nacieras... Como puedes ver en el crecen muchas hermosas florecillas de tres colores diferentes, Naoko siempre decía que ella era la flor y los colores eran sus hijas, todas con tres personalidades diferentes pero igual de bonitas y amadas por sus padres... Y mira allá! - Señalaba cerca del salón entre el dojo y la casa - En aquella pared Nabiki y tu medían su estatura compitiendo por quién era la más alta de las dos - Sonreía - Y junto a ese rosal que ves junto al estanque - Apuntaba - Mi Kasumi lloró allí una mañana entera la primera vez que se le quemó el guisado - Reía con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Akane lo abrazó - A qué vienen todos esos recuerdos papá?

\- Que te diré hija, nostalgia, memorias de un hombre que día a día se vuelve viejo. El tiempo pasa, mis niñas abandonan el nido una a una, pero los millones de recuerdos que hemos vivido en esta casa, tristes, felices... Esos se quedan conmigo aquí querida... Esta casa, este dojo... La presencia de tu madre vive aquí - Decía secando sus humedecidos ojos el conmovido hombre.

La peliazul solo le sonreía ayudándole a limpiar sus lágrimas en un cariñoso gesto - Toda nuestra vida está aquí papá y eso no cambiará jamás - Le dió un beso en la mejilla cuando sonó el timbre de la casa - Deja voy yo, deben ser las muchachas que vienen a arreglarnos para la boda, vuelvo enseguida.

...

...

El chico de la trenza salía del aeropuerto con dos boletos de avión en la mano, se subió a un auto donde Kuno lo esperaba y se marcharon rumbo a algún lugar para desayunar hasta que sea la hora pactada.

\- Vaya Kuno... Quien diría que terminaras siendo el más cuerdo de todos nosotros, en realidad tú y tu hermana - Sonreía el ojiazul.

\- La vida Ranma, la vida... Cuando te das cuenta de que ya creciste y debes ser un hombre y formar una familia todo cambia - Le decía con gesto amable.

\- Gracias... Gracias por ayudarnos

\- Pierde cuidado Saotome... Eso si! Cuida a mi linda Akane ya que cometió el grave error de no elegirme a mi y quedarse contigo.

Ambos muchachos rieron.

Kuno quería contarle toda la verdad sobre Ukyo y lo sondeó un poco para ver si es que sabía algo, pensaba que Nabiki ya la había desenmascarado ante él pero se dió cuenta que Ranma desconocía del tema completamente. Llegó a la conclusión de que mejor era no amargarlo, si de igual manera iba a irse a China con Akane y así Ukyo y sus trampas y mentiras pasarían a la historia. Igualmente antes de irse se aseguraría que le dé un poder a Nabiki para manejar los Uchans a su antojo en su ausencia.

...

...

\- ...Tú...- Dijo Akane sin expresar emoción alguna en el rostro al recibir a Ukyo como una desagradable visita mañanera.

\- Amiga no vas a dejarme pasar? - Preguntó descaradamente la cocinera queriendo entrar a la casa y se asombró al ver que la muchacha le cerró el paso - Qué sucede Akane? - Le preguntó.

\- Nada, nada mi "madrina" solo que mejor te vas para que no llegues tarde a la boda, yo también debo irme, en un momento llegarán mis...

\- Buenos días - Saludaban un par de hombres de traje oscuro y expresión endurecida - Esta es la casa de la familia Tendo?

Akane frunció el ceño y casi grosera les preguntó - A quien buscan?

\- A nadie en especial señorita, solamente estamos aquí para entregar al dueño de este inmueble una orden de desalojo inmediato - Le entregó un papel - Tienen dos horas para recoger sus cosas e irse de aquí.

Akane al principio pensó que se trataba de una mala broma sobre todo por la cara de alegría insufrible de Ukyo. Abrió el sobre sin decir nada todavía y leyó que efectivamente era una orden de desalojo emitida por un juez con firma, sello y todo lo demás.

\- E... eh esto debe ser un error señor que dice! Por qué se supone que debo salir de mi casa! Este es nuestro hogar qué le pasa! - Empezó a exaltarse levantando un poco la voz.

\- Señorita las preguntas hágaselas al juez yo solo cumplo órdenes - Uno de ellos sacó un sello enorme con la palabra "Desalojo" en el y se disponía a pegarlo en la puerta de entrada.

\- Qué cree que está haciendo! - Reclamó la peliazul arranchándole el papel al hombre.

\- Akane! - Llamó Soun desde dentro - Sucede algo hija? - El patriarca estaba con todas las intenciones de dejar de regar las plantas para ir a ver qué ruido había afuera.

\- No papá! Nada! No es nada! Es Ukyo! No te preocupes - Dijo para salir y cerrar la puerta tras de si. Miró con desprecio a los hombres e iba a seguir reclamándoles cuando Ukyo habló.

\- Por qué no le dices la verdad Akane chan? Te están desalojando! Cómo se supone que sacarán a tu padre de la casa sin que él lo sepa? - Preguntó fingiendo ser inocente

\- Cállate Ukyo o voy a...!

\- Señoritas, señoritas - Interrumpió uno de los intrusos - Nosotros solo cumplimos con nuestro trabajo y esta mañana la orden que nos dieron fue desalojar, así que eso haremos!

\- No! Espere que le pasa!? - La muchacha se quejaba de que de nuevo arbitrariamente el hombre trató de pegar otro sello en la puerta.

\- Akane no te preocupes... Si gustas puedes arreglarte en mi restaurante y llevar a la peinadora y maquillista allá - Dijo Ukyo tan tranquila mirando las uñas de sus manos - O si prefieres puedes terminar de irte a preparar para la dichosa boda y casarte de una buena vez y yo, tu amiga, tu hermana que más te quiere, tu madrina de casamiento... - Se señaló burlona - Puedo hacer que estas personas se vayan y dejen tranquila a tu familia.

En el mismo segundo Akane la haló del brazo para hablarle amenazante - Que demonios tienes que ver tú con esto!

\- Akane por favor! Solo estoy tratando de ... ay puedes soltarme? Estoy tratando de ayudarte... Verás Ranma me dió esto como obsequio para pedir mi mano, tú sabes como nos vamos a casar en unos días... Pues me otorgó la potestad total para hacer lo que yo quiera con tu casa, ah! Y con tu dojo... Así que... No se... Solo si tu quieres, yo, como tu mejor amiga que soy, puedo hacer que estos caballeros se vayan y puedo devolverte todo lo que le pertenece a tu familia como regalo de bodas - Maliciosamente le mostró el documento de propiedad del lugar como para provocarla.

\- Eres una...!

\- Eh eh eh! Akane por favor! Tus modales! Shhh... mira, se más amable conmigo que puedo arrepentirme de regalarte esto... - La miró directo a los ojos - Una vez que yo escuche que el delegado diga "los declaro marido y mujer" a Ryoga y a ti, te doy mi palabra que te entrego este papel Akane. Solo tienes que casarte con tu prometido... No era eso lo que harías hoy? O acaso... Tenías otros planes?

Akane abrió los ojos de par en par. Cómo era posible que esa mujer sepa de su escape con Ranma? Cómo podía ser posible? Muy enojada siguió reclamando - Devuélveme eso ahora mismo!

\- Qué sucede aquí hija? - Inesperadamente Soun salió y miró a Ukyo y a los dos extras allí parados - Ukyo querida, pasa! Quienes son los señores hija?

La castaña iba a responder sin consideración alguna - Señor Soun es que ellos vinieron a ordenar el desalojo de la...

\- De la casa de la vecina papá! Tu sabes, no es la primera vez que sucede, tranquilo no pasa nada - Akane intentaba esconder lo sucedido.

Ukyo seguía enfrentándola - Akane no seas así, tu padre se enterará de igual manera que estos caballeros...

\- Que estos caballeros se equivocaron de casa Ukyo! Ya no me quites tiempo amiga, allí vienen las muchachas que nos arreglarán a mis hermanas y a mi! Nos vemos en la boda querida! Recuerda tu regalo eh! - dijo Akane matando a Ukyo con la mirada asesina que tenía en este momento.

\- Apresúrate hija entra y recibe a las muchachas que te pondrán más hermosa... Por un momento pensé que habían problemas con esta casa - Sonreía Soun completamente inocente de lo que sucedía. Si eso pasara juro que me moriría Ukyo literalmente moriría - Reía junto a la cocinera - Esta casa es mi todo, nuestra historia, mis hijas, mi esposa...

\- Tranquilo señor Soun, Akane sabe mejor que nadie lo importante que este lugar es para usted... Bueno amiga nos vemos allá... Recuerda lo que hablamos - Le dió un beso en la mejilla repleto de hipocresía diciéndole al oído - Ni una palabra de todo esto - Y se retiró junto a los dos señores dejando a Akane devastada y sin poder decirle nada a nadie.

...

...

\- Nabiki? Cómo va todo por allá? - Preguntaba Ranma una hora antes de la boda.

\- Yo ya estoy lista, Kasumi también, están retocando a Akane pero como no deja de llorar es complicado... Seguramente se pone así por que no nos verá durante algun tiempo o qué se yo por qué estará así de sensible... Por cierto Ranma... - La castaña tuvo intenciones de mencionarle lo que sabía de Ukyo sin embargo pensó que solo lograría arruinarles el viaje y mejor no lo hizo. Además seguramente Akane le contaría algunas cosas y después ella misma se encargaría de decirle a ambos sobre las trampas de la cocinera cuando vuelvan a verse. Y como se iban fugados de aquí pues no se enterarían nada acerca del desalojo hasta que Kuno solucione la situación - Nada, nada Ranma... Vengan por nosotras en treinta minutos, tus padres y mi padre ya están por salir, Tofu ya mismo llega a ver a Kasumi, sería mejor que aparezcan luego de que todos se hayan ido... Solo faltaría el maestro pero el no diría nada.

\- Está bien Nabiki, nos vemos.

La mediana de las Tendo sonreía alegre de poder colaborar con esta "ilegalidad" pero se extrañó demasiado que Akane esté tan nerviosa y ni siquiera se deje maquillar por no parar de llorar. Tenía su pulserita en la mano y parecía que cada vez que la apretaba lloraba más. Tratando de calmarla un poco le preguntó - Hermanita sucede algo?

\- No oneechan, nada, mejor ve y termina de arreglarte que las señoritas se encargan de mi si?

Nabiki no le dio tanta importancia y se retiró del lugar.

Unos minutos después Happosai entró en la habitación donde preparaban a la novia. Primero obviamente intentó acosar a las ayudantes y luego a Akane sin importar que sea la que se casaría, pero el siempre oportuno mazo lo tranquilizó - Buuu... buaaa.. para eso me llamaste Akane? Para agredir a este pobre viejecito? - Lloraba como siempre melodramático y malcriado.

\- Maestro escúcheme con atención... Nabiki me regaló una carísima y extremadamente fina lencería importada de la India para la noche de bodas, impregnada en los más seductores perfumes orientales, solo la usé una vez para probarmela y...

El anciano se puso a hacer berrinche en el piso gritando y llorando - Yo quiero buaaa, yo la quieroooo!

\- Callese y escucheme! Estoy dispuesta a dársela hoy mismo!

Al viejito se le iluminaron los ojos

\- Pero con una condición...

Akane se le acercó y le dijo al oído todo lo que necesitaba de el, los gestos de asombro del maestro eran como para una película, sin embargo, si quería esa pieza de ropa íntima tan especial pues tenía que hacer lo que Akane le pidiera.

...

...

\- Chicoooos vamonos! Llegaremos tarde! - Ukyo apuraba a sus visitantes para ir temprano a la capilla - Mousse dame a Zhen y por favor apura a tu mujer! No llegaremos nunca por dios!

El ex hombre pato le dio a la niña mientras iba a apresurar a su esposa.

A los pocos minutos todos estaban listos y partieron rumbo al matrimonio más esperado para Ukyo, incluso hasta más que el suyo propio.

...

...

En el salón ya se encontraba Ryoga con su familia, algunos amigos y parientes de parte y parte, Soun, Kasumi, Tofu, los Saotome y venían llegando Mousse, Shampoo y Ukyo quien al ver a Ryoga vestido de novio esperando por otra no pudo evitar sentirse mal, celosa, traicionada, sin embargo le sonrió y el muchacho movió la cabeza como en un gesto amable de saludo devolviendole la sonrisa.

...

...

Faltaban exactamete treinta minutos para la boda y Nabiki ya salía rumbo al auto, pasó por la habitación donde se arreglaron y le dió dos golpecitos a la puerta diciendo en voz alta - Akane saldré ahora, apresúrate! - Y sin esperar respuesta se marchó.

Por dentro de la habitación todo estaba desordenado, los peines, los cosméticos, los perfumes pero nadie estaba allí, solo estaba la ventana del balcón abierta de par en par lo que claramente indicaba que Akane había salido de ese lugar desde hace mucho tiempo ya.

 **Continuará...**

 **Amigoooos! Bienvenidos de nuevo! Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón por todas las opiniones y sugerencias que me dejaron sobre cuál sería el mejor castigo a Ryoga, coincidimos en que su punto débil a sus frágiles sentimientos son su orgullo, su hombría por así decirlo y sus conocimientos en lucha, así que pues hicimos un mega mix y lo mandaremos al piso muajaja. Es que ha sido bastante malito verdad xD**

 **Y como en mi mundo dramático no podía ser perfecto xD Tenía que aparecer Ukyo a propiciar el último gran suceso de nuestro fic. Ayyy los extrañareeee! Me tomaré un par de mesecitos para recargar mis baterías jeje espero no me olviden o me abandonen amigos T.T Les cuento que ya comencé a escribir el capítulo final de nuestra historia. Ahora si puedo decirles con exactitud que son 30 episodios, es decir estamos a 6 del gran final donde ya no habrá más "escondidas" y al fin llegará la felicidad awwww. Bueno mis lectores que me pongo sentimental xD**

 **Saluditoooos:**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Amigaaa los rusos nos odiaaan D: waaaa sii ese loco o loca me dijo que te escribió, sabes q a Bely le pasaba lo mismo cuando actualizaba El secreto de Akane. Bueno será un misterio sin resolver, que desocupados que están xD Gracias por tu super sugerencia ami creeme que me ayudó muchísimo como las de todos también. Sigues en congreso? Quiero leer fama buaaaa T.T Sabes que estoy igual en el trabajo, estoy viajando mucho y temo que en algún momento no pueda actualizar el día que es, y soy media bob esponja con sus porcentajes de llegadas a tiempo jaja xD has visto ese dibujito? Q chiste xD Te mando un besote gigante amiga bella. Muak! Te leo prontito!**

 **Ninna Tendo: Amiga hermosa! Siii busqué como una hora un nombre chino que suene bonito xD Espero ya tengas internet ami, el año pasado cuando escribí "Desde esa noche" me mudé dos veces D: casi seguidas y no tuve internet en plenas actualizaciones, tenía que hacerlo en un cyber muy tarde en la noche que la señora dueña me quería pegar xD o colgada de la ventana tomando wifi del gobierno jajajaj T.T Acompáñame a ver esta triste historia ajjajajak. Espero leerte ami bella! Un beso gigante!**

 **Ireland Otaku: Mi cora queridaaaa volvisteee T T te extrañé montones. La venganza con Ryoga y Ukyo traspasará el tiempo amiga y Ukyo pagará algo que va a hacerle al chico casi al último. Spoileeeer xD solo eso digo jeje. Besos enormes muak!**

 **Elisa Lucia V 2016: Mi poética hermosaaaa! Muchísimas gracias por ese párrafo tan bonito ami! Le hice un par de cambios en palabritas por allí pero la idea general y central irá tal y como me la dijiste :D No se cómo pero pude meter una escena donde algo así sucede y creeme que contribuye a vengarnos de Ryoga, ya verás por qué :D Gracias de nuevo mi Eli! Besos grandísimos y espero te guste este intrigoso capítulo! Muak!**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Amiga hermosaaa :D Me hiciste acordar de ese hermoso episodio de mi Sakurita, donde Tomoyo le dice a Shaoran que le confiese sus sentimientos y que aunque esté enamorada de Yukito pues el sea feliz si ella lo es awwww te confieso que hace años una persona muy muy especial me dijo "tu felicidad es mi felicidad, aunque no sea conmigo" ay amiga creeme que de esas memorias que aún guardo han nacido casi todos mis fics y no sabes cuanto me alegra poder compartir mis recuerdos con personas tan lindas aquí. Es como que mantienen viva mi historia a través del tiempo. Lo triste es que aquella persona ni siquiera lo recuerde u_u Bueno mi Esme bonita! Nos leemos prontito!**

 **DeileRush... o como te llames! Get away from meeeeeeeee! DONT WRITE ANYTHING HERE! GOD!**

 **Litapaz: Ami hermosa jeje esos votos mmm pues la verdad mis recuerditos y mi imaginación hacen una mezcla media rara de romance dramoso jajajaja Gracias millón por tu sugerencia, pronto será el adiós definitivo a este par de plaguitas xD Espero no se olviden de mi en los meses sabáticos bua T.T yo siempre los extraño, tanto así que al menos con un shotcito pero aparezco jeje besos!**

 **AndreIta765: Ustedes son los que me hacen feliz siempre que me dejan un review tan bonito amiga lo mínimo que puedo hacer es responderles :D Me encanta! Gracias por siempre subirme el animó :D Por cierto Ryoga ya no tiene la maldición amiga, cuando se alejó de Akane luego que se entere de Pchan el desapareció y en ese viaje se curó, no especifiqué cómo pero ya no es cerdito jeje. Abrazotes amiga!**

 **Veradark: Bienvenida amigaaa! Infarto xD jeje no no amiga no te puede dar infarto aquí! En el capi 25 allí si jeje un pequeño spoiler xD Gracias por leerme y por dejar tu opinión mil gracias! Espero te haya gustado el de hoy ;)**

 **Haruri Saotome: Gracias por tu sugerencia amiga! Aparecerá en el cap final :D Ya lo empecé a escribir y espero todo salga como les guste :D Por cierto, en este momento y mientras respondía tu review me iluminaste y cambié drásticamente el final xD No para mal jeje tranqui que si hay final feliz, sino que... Qué tal si le ponemos unas gotitas de limón xD muy muy azucarado y conservamos el "a escondidas" hasta el final? Bueno, no tan escondidos por que ya lo sabrá medio mundo, pero si a solas :D Aiiii espero les guste! Muaaak!**

 **Flor de Loto: Mi Flory bellaaaa te extrañaba montón! Gracias por leerme siempre y cada vez te dejo saluditos para que si no puedes escribirme sepas que me acuerdo de ti :) Ya casi estamos en la recta final ahora si a solo 6 capítulos del final T.T Te mando un abrazote! Nos leemos!**

 **Znta: Your review always make me laught xD Sadly Ryoga is not Pchan any more hehehe but is a really good idea O.O Thanks to follow my story and for comment every time, im so glad about it :D Sorry for my poor english T.T Kisses darliiing :D**

 **Amy Saotome Tendo: Amiga bella gracias por la sugerencia, eso también pasará en el cap final :D ya comencé a escribirlo y me da ñañaritas dejar alguna idea suelta xD estoy como haciendo un inventario de todas las sugerencias y de todos los dramas que he creado para resolverlos todos antes de escribir ***Fin*** Después sería como una novela que vi que salió así: Fin? Jaja Gracias por leerme Amyta hermosa! Besos!**

 **Yram: Amiga bellaaa que lindo lo de los disfraces awww se nota que eres una mamita muy dedicada y seguro te saldrá todo muy lindo :D En la escuela fui árbol un par de veces jaja y en el cole fui hada madrina de la Bella durmiente, no recuerdo como me llamaba pero era la de verde, el sombrero me quedaba muy grande y me tapaba los ojos a cada rato xD INgratos recuerdos ajjajaaj Acertaste en todo tu review amiga T.T Ukyo chantajeó con la casa a la pobre Akane. Mil gracias x la sugerencia de Ryoga ami, y como bien dijiste Ryoga ni el mismo sabe lo que quiere, no me dejó más salida que romperle el corazón por todos lados O.O jjj Bueno mi Mary un besote inmenso :* Te imaginé gritando y tus nenas pensando q pasoooo jjjj muak!**

 **Amigo: Como siempre excelente sugerencia amigo, dañar la arrogancia de Ryoga será uno de los puntos claves que usaré :D Y pues como ya sabes el drama se termina con los dos cap. Siguientes y ya viene luego de eso los desquites jejeje Que gusto que te haya agradado Memorias fue un shotcito sorpresa pero quiso ver la luz :D Un abrazo gigante amigo y gracias por leerme siempre desde "Desde esa noche" recuerdo que todo lo que escribías eso mismo tenía yo en mis borradores jjj besos!**

 **Deliza22: (Inserte aquí el emoji que se parece a la famosa pintura "el grito" ajajajaja) Ami hermosaaaa en serio llorasteeee T.T aiii que gustoooo, o sea no por hacerte llorar xD Sino por que logré llegar al kokorito de mi lectora predilecta TuT Me parece que para ser un fic casi que long xD tiene solo dos dosis de limoncito azucarado y pues se me ocurrió en el final poner la tercera cucharadita ;D Espero les guste ajajaja lo de un galón de cloro xD Yo lo usaba en la secundaria ajaja había una chica que me caía super maaal de otro cole, la novia del que sabemos T.T jaja y siempre decía que le voy a dar una sopita de cloro jajajaja En la parte de los monjes budistas fue mi cara como así**

 **:D**

 **:)**

 **:|**

 **:/**

 **D:**

 **Ajajajjaja tenía que describirtelo así xDxDxD Gracias por tu sugerencia amiga así juntos haremos del orgullo del pobre tocinito un trapo de cocina xD Es que bueno, quien lo manda a estar de mandadero de la mala del fic xD ah... cierto... yo lo mandé D: ajajaja. En el trabajo amiga no se si me ascendieron o me descendiero ajaja supuestamente lo primero, pero me están haciendo viajar y ya casi no existo los fines de semana, me pagan como diez centavos más que antes xD pero no justifica que esté muriendo seca ahiiii T.T Hoy tomé una coca cola hace dos horas mas o menos pero creo que era somnifero xD muero de sueñooo. Quiero que sean las fiestas de mi ciudad y como es feriado también seré libre como Elsa ajaja. Un besote inmenso enorme gigantisimo ami beshhha mira como me inspiro cada vez que me comentas ehhh jajajaj muaaak!**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Miiiil disculpas amiga preciosa tenia que saludarte si o siii mi paucita pues Shampoo y el mal subestimado Mousse si que tendran muchsisimo que ver xD Me encanto que te haya gustado la dosis de dulzura y por que los quiero mucho voy a poner una más en el capítulo final :D Ahora siii amiga bella te mando mil besitos y una vez más sorryyy mi pau T.T besitos muaaak!**

 **...**

 **Besos y saluditos extras como siempre a todos mis amigos bellos que por una u otra razón no me dejaron reviewcito igual los quiero jeje Si se me pasó algun saludito x fis háganmelo saber :D para saludarlos doble xD**

 **Abrazotes a RankoO, FrankieMarín, mi Belu y mi Angie hermosa que siempre me deja PM muy lindos :)**

 **Nos leemos el fin de semana amigos espero les haya gustado este capítulo y créanme que el que viene tienen que leerlo poco a poco xq viene con dosis extra alta de drama T.T o eso espero yo jjj Nos leemos! Besitos!**

 **SK47**


	25. La boda

**Este capítulo se explica solo amigos! Bienvenidos una vez más a nuestra historia :D**

 **Continuamos...**

 *****Los Personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi*****

 **25\. La boda**

\- Y dónde tienes mis pantis?

\- Lleguemos y se lo digo...

\- Y mi corpiño de la India?

\- Llegamos y se lo diré...

\- Y mis medias de encajes?

\- Quiere que lo golpee por tercera vez maestro? No tardan en salir a buscarme y usted cada vez se mueve más lento por estar hablando!

\- Tienes un vestido enorme donde ni siquiera puedo ver tus lindas piernas y quieres que vaya más rápido! Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos volando de tejado en tejado! Ten paciencia señorita! - Exigía el anciano a pocos minutos de llegar con Akane al lugar de la boda.

\- Dese prisa!

...

...

Dentro del auto que estaba aparcado fuera del dojo Tendo ya todos comenzaron a preocuparse por la evidente tardanza, Akane no salía y la hora de abordar el avión a China se acercaba, además, estar allí muho tiempo era peligroso por que si alguien regresaba a casa vería a Ranma y el plan de la huída peligraba.

\- Dios pero que lenta es! Hace horas debió haberse quitado ese vestido de novia y salir! Total ya despistamos a toda la familia. Iré a buscarla ahora - Nabiki se bajó del vehículo dispuesta a traerla consigo y entró al lugar.

\- Ahh las mujeres y su impaciencia - Alegó Kuno para comenzar una conversación y así tratar de aplacar un poco los nervios visiblemente alterados del chico de la trenza.

El teléfono de Nabiki comenzó a sonar, se dieron cuenta que lo había olvidado en el auto y Kuno respondió la llamada al ver quien era - Hola? Kasumi? Nabiki está en...

Al escuchar lo que escuchó se limitó a no hablar ni hacer gesto alguno pero sus ojos no mentían y aquella mal fingida tranquilidad preocupó a Ranma completamente.

...

...

\- La novia llegó! La novia llegó!

\- Falta la dama de honor! Nabiki no vino con ella!

Los "alegres" comentarios no se hicieron esperar poniendo aún más nerviosa a Akane quien estaba a solo segundos de escuchar sonar la marcha nupcial que marcaría su entrada a la capilla muy en contra de su voluntad y sus sentimientos.

\- Tranquilízate Akane, si te pones nerviosa estarás dormida demasiado pronto y lo que tu necesitas es...

\- Maestro silencio! No quiero que nadie sepa lo que le pedí por favor se lo pido.

El viejito la miró por primera vez sin ese toque libidinoso de siempre, ahora era más bien una mirada de compasión. Suspiró y le preguntó por última vez - Estás segura?

Akane asintió - Vamos maestro no perdamos más tiempo.

\- Que hermosa estás amiga querida, felicidades eternas! - La odiosa voz de Ukyo distrajo a Akane y no dejó que siga en lo que estaba con el maestro - Veo que te decidiste a venir mi niña, pero como no quiero sorpresas, esto... - Dijo señalando un pequeño rollito de papel - Se queda conmigo hasta escuchar que sean esposos, estaré junto a Nabiki así que no te preocupes no escaparé - Le decía con sarcasmo - Ahora amiga date prisa que debes entrar! Ya todos te esperan! Por cierto? Donde está mi amado Ranma? Y mi querida Nabiki? - Preguntaba con la típica inocencia mal fingida que últimamente la caracterizaba.

Akane notó que por cómo la muchacha dijo esto, de alguna forma sabía o sospechaba del plan. Sabía también que ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en esto y la ignoró caminando hacia al frente junto al maestro dejándola sola.

Viéndose ignorada Ukyo dijo sus últimas palabras - Hay decisiones que nos vuelven sabios Akane... Hoy hiciste la elección mas correcta, cambiaste un "si acepto" por cientos de recuerdos familiares en tu casa y en tu dojo. Se casan y les devuelvo todo. Simple. Ahora ve y no pierdas más tiempo.

La muchacha ni siquiera se molestó volteando a verla y siguió caminando.

\- Akane ya no llores, no se exactamente que tengas en mente pero pronto todo terminará - Le decía el maestro Happosai con empatía verdadera por primera vez quizás por única ocasión en su vida. En ese mismo momento comenzó a sonar la canción nupcial - Ahora! Es ahora! Vamos, dame tu mano izquierda - Ordenó el viejecito. Akane lo hizo y el hombre con ambas manos y un toquecito de su pipa encendida realizó una de sus moxibustiones, como la que hace años le quitó la fuerza a Ranma por semanas. Akane hizo un gesto casi imperceptible de dolor que tuvo que esconder pronto por que su padre venía corriendo para llevarla de su brazo.

\- Gracias maestro, el conjunto de prendas íntimas está en el ático en una caja dorada, vaya por ella, es su recompensa - Akane cumplió su promesa sonriendo un poco por los gustos estrambóticos del pequeño hombre.

El maestro solo gritó un sonoro - Yupiiii - Pero no se fué enseguida, sino que se quedó a la boda diciendo que luego iría. Al fin y al cabo debía quedarse supervisando su truco en Akane por si algo salía mal.

La canción que señalaría el comienzo del fin para Akane y su único amor, continuaba sonando incesantemente. Todos se pusieron de pie felices para recibir a la flamante y perfecta novia quien realizaba su entrada del brazo de su padre. Cada paso que daba lo hacía tan lento como para demorar el paso el tiempo. Miraba para todos los lados con sus inquietos y llorosos ojos, esperaba que le ocurriese el milagro de verlo por última vez antes de que suceda lo inevitable. No dejaba de sollozar y ya ni siquiera le importó si lo hacía sonoramente, tampoco se cansaba de repetir en voz baja como una dolorosa letanía - Perdóname... Perdóname Ranma... Mi amor perdóname...

Cuando Nodoka la vió entrar no pudo ni mirarla, llorando giró su rostro y lo escondió en el brazo de su marido. Se veía a ella misma hace años, entregando su vida a quien odiaba solo por limpiar el honor de su familia ante el resto. No le extrañó que su hijo no estuviera, no lo culpaba por no querer presenciar algo así.

...

...

\- Kuno qué sucede! Habla o te golpearé - Amenazó Ranma.

El muchacho Tatewaki solo salió del auto para ir a buscar corriendo a Nabiki pero ella ya estaba saliendo de la casa con la misma expresión de terror que él.

\- Me van a decir que pasa! Voy a volverme loco! Dónde está Akane! Debemos subirnos a ese avión en pocos minutos! - Por un momento temió por ella - Es que le pasó algo? Díganme por dios!

Ante el silencio de ambos muchachos no pudo más y bajó del auto para violentamente dirigirse a la casa - Akaneee - Gritó siendo detenido por Kuno

\- Ranma... - Hablo Nabiki - Akane no está... - El joven abrió sus ojos a todo lo que daban de lo inesperada de la noticia - Te juro que no se donde...

\- Akane se está casando justo ahora - Dijo Kuno muy seriamente interrumpiendo a su novia.

Ranma reaccionó impulsivamente y quiso golpearlo - Qué dices imbécil!

\- Ranma por favor basta! Kuno pero qué estás diciendo!? De dónde sacas eso!

\- No pierdan tiempo y subamos al auto ahora! Kasumi llamó y me lo confirmó.

Ranma estaba conmocionado, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar para subir al vehículo y Nabiki tuvo que darle un par de jalones. Tan impaciente por llegar, tan angustiado y con un dolor en el pecho que no pasaba con nada, se sentía un animal salvaje enjaulado. Se estaba volviendo loco de pensar por qué Akane lo engañó de esa manera! Hasta hace nada tenían un plan perfecto donde por primera vez se habían decidido a ser felices por sobre las opiniones de la gente a escondidas de todos pero siendo libres para amarse, y ahora, la misma mujer que lo miró a los ojos jurándole amor mientras se pertenecían la noche anterior estaba casándose con otro hombre! Todo era posible en este punto, quizás hasta fué una trampa o sencillamente fué que ella cambió de opinion de un momento a otro jugando con sus sentimientos - Maldita sea! - Repetía el ojiazul cada tanto dando golpes al asiento del auto. En pocos minutos estarían en el lugar donde sucedían los hechos para tratar de convencerse que no era real, o al menos que tenía una explicación.

La tensión era tanta que se podía palpar. Nabiki estaba con los nervios de punta y furiosa a más no poder - Esto seguro fué obra de Ukyo, estoy casi convencida que fué ella!

\- Te lo aseguro Nabiki, quién más que ella le diría a Akane lo de la casa y el desalojo. Tan convencido estoy que lo juraría! - Habló Kuno.

Ranma se encontraba tan fuera de sus casillas que ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que su ex casi cuñada y su novio estaban diciendo. Un semáforo detrás de la capilla obligó a Kuno a hacer parar el auto y el pelinegro aprovechó para bajar de forma agresiva del vehículo. No se podría explicar con palabras cómo se encontraba dentro de su corazón, lo único seguro aquí era que quería convencerse de todas las maneras posibles que la que él pensaba y era el único amor de su vida desde adolescentes, no le había mentido.

...

...

Dentro del salón los invitados miraban una típica escena de novia ingresando al lugar del brazo de su padre y al compás de una canción, sin embargo pocos eran los que se podían imaginar todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que puede esconderse detrás de un velo. Solo Soun le susurró algunas palabras que aunque no la hicieron sentir mejor, al menos le dejaba la buena conciencia de haber hecho lo correcto ppr quienes amaba.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti hija mía, estoy orgulloso yo y toda la familia tenlo por seguro, siempre fuiste la más fuerte de todas mis hijas y la que día a día demostraba que podía hacer todo aquello que se proponía - Le sonrió.

Llegó al altar donde Ryoga la esperaba, es verdad que aún el chico del colmillo no aparecía como culpable de nada, pero sin importar aquello, cuando el joven novio le extendió el brazo para que Soun la entregue, ella simplemente lo ignoró y lo miró con desprecio colocándose a su lado.

Ryoga se fijó en la pulsera que ella tenía puesta y que no dejaba de tomar entre sus dedos. Hizo un pequeño flashback mental y recordó los momentos en que Ranma lo estaba golpeando. Aún tenía la cara un poco inflamada pero se le vino a la cabeza a la perfección que la misma pulsera, solo que de otro color, colgaba de la muñeca de su odiado rival.

Se sintió mal pero qué podía hacer, ganó! Ganaron el y Ukyo y era lo único importante ahora! Sonrió dándose fuerzas a el mismo y la ceremonia prosiguió.

Las personas comenzaron a darse cuenta de que la novia no la estaba pasando nada bien. Rechazaba cualquier tipo de contacto con su futuro marido y no dejaba de llorar y no se molestaba e ocultarlo o disimularlo. El ambiente se aligeró un poco cuando todos escucharon llorar a la pequeña Zhen, la bebé de Mousse y Shampoo. Inmediatamente la amazona sacó de su bolso un tetero y se lo dió a la niñita quien de forma instantánea paró su llanto y se dedicó a comer. Shampoo le susurraba a su esposo - Zhen estar hambrienta, pasarme otro tetero para dárselo luego de este - El ciego muchacho se quedó estático y miraba a su esposa con terror - Mousse, haber traído leche para alimentar a Zhen como yo ordenar ayer no es verdad?

El joven saltó de su asiento excusándose - Mi amazónica florecita no te enojes, en este momento iré a casa de Ukyo por los teteros, están listos pero se me olvidaron en el refrigerador, en menos de dos minutos tu fuerte esposo estará de vuelta! - Sin esperar respuesta el ex chico pato salió corriendo casi cayéndose por allí. La joven madre lo miraba resignada a sus torpezas mientras arrullaba a su pequeña y disfrutaba de la ceremonia, por decirlo de alguna manera.

...

\- Akane Tendo? Acepta a Ryoga Hibiki como su esposo para amar y respetar bajo toda circunstancia hasta que la muerte los separe? - Sentenciaba el delegado como si de una condena carcelaria se tratara, angustiado por el silencio volvió a repetir la pregunta.

Akane miraba para todos lados sin que le queden más lágrimas para llorar. Veía hacia la puerta y por un segundo se emocionó ya que vió a alguien salir estrepitosamente llamando la atención de los invitados y hasta se puso de pie para mirar mejor, pero se trataba simplemente de Mousse. Hasta Ryoga estuvo al borde de un colapso del susto que el chino le dió saliendo así de la capilla.

Se disponía a volver a su sitio ajena todavía a la situación, parecía que no se daba cuenta que estaba a una palabra de dos letras de mandar al demonio su vida y la de Ranma o por lo contrario olvidarse de todo y luchar por su amor.

Violentamente regresó a ver al delegado con gesto decidido y el ceño fruncido, se escuchó una exclamación sonora por parte de los presentes ya que era más que obvio ahora que la novia estaba decidida a no casarse. Miró la puerta por última vez esperando un segundo más.

\- A...Akane... - Balbuceó Ryoga sintiéndose incómodo.

A Ukyo se le crisparon los nervios ante la incertidumbre. Como ella era la madrina estaba en el altar junto a la demás familia, entonces tuvo la genial idea de correr y pararse junto a Soun y Kasumi y mostrarle a lo lejos a Akane el papelito que les devolvería sus bienes a su familia.

Llenándose de miedos, la ojiverde miró al piso y dijo lo que todos menos ella querían escuchar:

\- Si...

El delegado la miraba con una ceja levantada, hasta él se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien allí.

\- Y a mi no me va a preguntar? - Espetó Ryoga al temer que el hombre cese de hacer su trabajo.

\- Claro... Claro... Ryoga Hibiki, acepta a Akane Tendo como su esposa para amar y respetar bajo toda circunstancia hasta que la muerte los...

\- Si si si... Cómo no voy a aceptar! Por supuesto que acepto! - Se apresuró a responder.

\- Firmen por favor las actas (...) Ahora si, por el poder que me otorgan las leyes civiles de este país, los declaro marido y mujer... Puede...

\- Akaneeeeeeee!

El lugar completo se silenció.

Parecía que las personas desaparecieron al rededor cuando Ranma entró corriendo a aquel sitio. La cara del muchacho reflejaba una extraña mezcla peligrosa de sentimientos y pensamientos negativos mientras se acercaba a Akane a paso firme ignorando a todos teniendo como única meta detener semejante locura. Su mujer! Su mujer iba a casarse con otro!

Nodoka, Genma, Soun... Todos estaban perplejos por lo que acababa de suceder. Ukyo iba a interferir pero un tirón por parte de Nabiki la detuvo. En un movimiento la mediana de las Tendo le arrebató el documento con el que amenazó a Akane - Tienes lo que querías verdad? Mira lo que provocaste Ukyo... Estás enferma si esto te hace feliz - Esptaba Nabiki indignada.

\- Querida! Justo estaba buscándote para devolverte ese papelito... Akane cumplió, se casó con Ryoga Kun y ahora esto es suyo de nuevo, ya sabes, tu casa, tu dojo... Pero qué malagradecida eres ni siquiera me dices nada por haber hecho mi parte - Se burlaba la cocinera.

\- La vas... a pagar - Fueron las últimas palabras que Nabiki le susurró a su enemiga clavando sus ojos en ella para retirarse y darse cuenta tarde que Ranma ya había hecho su aparición, tenía la esperanza de que el joven llegue a tiempo para detener a su hermana en la locura que cometería por ellos, pero cuendo Ukyo dijo que ya se había casado presintió lo peor.

Akane no podía ni hablar, movía sus labios tratando de articular palabra y no sucedía.

La gente estaba conmocionada y miraba la escena como si de una interesante película de desamor y suspenso se tratara.

\- Akane! - Volvió a repetir Ranma con el alma en un hilo y deteniendo su andar como a la mitad del camino hacia el altar. Se sentía profundamente observado pero ya nada le importaba, solo la miró allí, a su amada obstinada niña, vestida de novia para otro y a punto de unir su vida a aquel canalla, o eso es lo que el pensaba. - No te puedes casar con él! - Ranma miraba a Ryoga como un pequeño niño resentido al que le arrebataron lo que más amaba en el mundo. Sus azules ojos ahora enrojecidos expresaban profundamente el dolor de perder.

Akane sintió que su vida se iba lentamente, sin importarle nada bajó los escalones del altar y corrió unos pasos hacia el. Cómo le iba a decir la verdad? Cómo iba a romperle el alma confesándole que llegó tarde y ya se había casado?

Ranma sonrió extrañamente, la vió acercarse a el pero aquel dolor oprimiéndole el pecho no cesaba por nada - Yo sabía Akane, sabía que no te casarías con el... Este compromiso no tiene validez alguna si nosotros...

\- Akane y Ryoga ya se casaron Ranma! - Ukyo gritó aproximándose al muchacho provocando con aquella revelación que todos en el salón casi sufran un infarto por la reacción del marcialista.

Ranma abrió los ojos con un gesto inexplicable, su corazón terminó de romperse con aquella verdad. Miraba a Ukyo con la esperanza de que alguien, quien sea, le diga que es una mentira. Ahora posó sus ojos en Akane transmitiéndole en su mirada tristeza pura y golpeando su corazón con recuerdos de su amor ahora destruidos - Akane... - Le dijo con la voz entrecortada - Dime que no es cierto Akane! Dime que no es cierto! - Levantó la voz transformando en rabia su dolor - No te pudiste haber casado con este imbécil - Iba a correr hacia Ryoga quien también estaba dispuesto a pelear pero Kuno y Soun los detuvieron.

Las personas allí presentes jamás imaginaron tal descarga de emociones en un solo día! Soun tratando de apaciguar las cosas abrazó a Ranma para detenerlo pero a la vez para reconfortarlo - Ranma! Ranma! Mi muchacho escúchame! Ellos ya se casaron... Al no haber impedimento ellos ya...

\- Cómo que no existe impedimento! Le parece poco el hecho de que al único hombre que Akane ama es a mí! - Gritó completamente fuera de si, enmudeciendo el lugar esta vez si por completo.

Akane estaba parada inmóvil en su sitio, sus labios entreabiertos le ayudaban a respirar ante la inminente falta de aire. Soltó el ramo de rosas al no poder dejar de temblar. Solo podía mirar todo lo que sucedía pero sus demás sentidos estaban anulados.

\- Akane habla por favor! Habla! - Exigía Ranma aún siendo detenido por Soun y Ahora por Tofu y Kasumi.

Las lágrimas no cesaban de salir de los verdes ojos de la novia, miraba a Ranma y a su familia deteniendolo, miraba a la gente que no dejaban de hablar entre si, miraba la cara de terror del delegado y a Ryoga siendo detenido por Kuno y Ukyo. Su pulso comenzó a disminuir poco a poco y el aire se le fue haciendo escaso. A lo lejos el maestro la observaba y sabía bien lo que le estaba pasando - Es hora Akane. Es una lástima - Dijo cerrando los ojos con gesto solemne.

\- Akane!

\- Dios mío que le pasó!

\- Hija!

\- Hermanita! Akane!

En un segundo para la peliazul todo se volvió negro y poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia. Cuando estaban menguando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para mantenerse en pie miró a Ranma y movió sus labios diciéndole un claro - Te amo. Luego de esto se dejó ir y cayó al piso de contado provocando la conmoción de todos.

...

En casa de Ukyo Mousse no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en el casamiento. Terminó de calentar los teteros y colocarlos en el bolso para salir inmediatamente para allá. Bajó velozmente las escaleras de la casa hacia la salida del restaurante y dejó caer las llaves. Se agachó para recogerlas y vio un papel a medio arrugar junto a ellas. Estaba en chino por lo que llamó su atención inmediatamente. Se acomodó los lentes para ver mejor y lo desdobló.

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Tal fue la impresión que dejó caer al suelo el bolso con todo y teteros sin importar que esta demora le acredite un par de gritos de su delicada esposa.

\- No puede ser...

 **Continuará...**

 **Saluditooos!**

 **Deliza22: Mi ami beshaaa mi lectora predilecta la inspireishon de mis ficccsss xD Aii amiga mínimo y para tu boda me doy la vuelta al mundo y caigo por allá aunque no me dejen entrar xD Tengo que documentar el momento O.O Qué te pareció el capi más dramático de todo el ficsito ami :'D Uuuf es que lo imaginé, lo releí y un par de adaptaciones x allí y paf! Se hizo chocapic xD Aiyaaa yo quiero galleta de nueeez sabes que hoy estuve en capacitación el día entero y me dieron un sanduche de papel mojado que juraban y era atún y ese fue mi sagrado alimento de todo el día. Llegué hace unas horas y estoy tan molida que me tomé un analgésico, aguita bien fría y a la cama. Estoy pensando seriamente en lo que me pusiste en el MP amiga, a veces también ya se me rebosa el vaso y pienso q no vale la pena. Ya te respondo con más calmita jeje. Besote agigantado mi Diani muaaak! A leer te regalo ejejejej xD**

 **Flakita: Bienvenida amiga! Ps sii ya viene el desenlace final del fic ami pero antes mi última dosis de drama fatal xD Un abrazo inmenso!**

 **Elisa Lucia V2016: No dice de quién es ese review que me llegó cortado amiga jeje pero como decía Kody supe rápidamente que eras tu ami :D Gracias por leerme siempre siempre. Espero este capi haya tenido la dosis justa de drama para corazones fuertes xD muaaak!**

 **Eliza Tendo: Mi Eli 2 cómo estaaas se te extraña horrores por acá! :D Gracias por leerme continuamente y darme apoyo con tus comentarios amiga bella! Besos!**

 **Marcela Romero752: Mi Amy bonitaaaa siempre serás mi Amy jejejeje sabes que toda la vida quise llamarme o Marcela o Natalia y terminé llamándome Saeny TT_TT lloremos... Era normal que Akane calle y se guarde su dolor para ella solita aunque Ranma piense mal, recordemos cuando pasó lo de Shinnosuke, Ranma pensó lo peor y Akane dejó que él lo piense así. Es un clásico xD Un beso gigante amiga mía! Nos leemos en estos 5 últimos capi T T Muaaak!**

 **Litapaz: Llegó el sábado amiga bella xD Ahora ya sabemos el plan de Akane, igual en el capítulo que viene lo aclararé un poquito, Ranma no sabe lo que sucedió, igual Akanita solo quería su casa y su dojo por el bien de su padre aún a costa de ella misma :( Espero te haya gustado la última dosis de drama fatal jeje del fic. Nos leemos prontito amiga linda!**

 **Haruri Saotome: Ai mi Haru... Pobre Ukyo he tenido que ver y ver y ver el episodio en el que actúa como una arpía y Akane y Ranma fingen ser esposos y el ova donde se une a Ryoga para molestar xD Tengo que inspirarme a hacerle coger odio a la muchacha xD Y Akane pues no saca su carácter xq como dije ya sucedió con el asunto de Shinnosuke, calló y prefirió que Ranma piense lo que sea con tal de no lastimar a otros T T Ya casi se acaba amiga xD Ya casi estos dos llegan a su fin feliz de anime :'D Muak!**

 **Rosefe-123: Amiga! No puedo creer que te leíste "Desde esa noche" en un solo día! D: jeje Mil gracias por tus reviews me alegro que esa versión de Ukyo te haya simpatizado más xD y los detectives jaja. Bueno ami ya conocemos la misión del viejito ahora si nos leemos prontito!**

 **AndreIta765: Cómo estás amiii :D Y ya llegó el 25 cargado con la última dosis letal de drama de todo nuestro fic xD Es el último nudo a resolverse lo que Mousse encontró debajo de las escaleras... Cha chaaan q será D:**

 **Deile...como te llames: NOOO MOLESTEEEEESSSS!**

 **Yram: Amiga hoy estuve en capacitación todo el día y una de las instructoras tenía un abrigo con cuello de plumas y no podía sacarle de encima la mirada xD Pensaba... Seguro Mary necesitaría estas plumitas... aiiiss Cómo se las quito? Jajajaaj Lo cierto es que me perturbó todo el seminario xD Weno amiga volviendo al fic ya falta muy poquito para que Ranma se entere de todo ami solo 5 episodios más T.T Un abrazote amiga!**

 **Ninna Tendo: Cómo estás amiga hermosa :D Me alegra montones que me hayas podido leer ami, lo malo es que Akane no se fue con Ranma :( Que te pareció la.última dosis de drama del ficsito? :) Nos vemos ami un besote!**

 **Amigo: Si este no fuera un drama pues hace siglos que se hubiera visto el carácter hermosamente explosivo de Akane jeje. Esta fue la ultima dosis de drama amigo :) Ya de aquí vienen verdades a la luz :D Como la última por ejemplo... Qué será? :D**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: En serio eres mami amiga! :D Que lindo felicidades :D Ah pues y si mi Esme, tienes razón, mejor solita que mal acompañada sea lo que sea... Sabes que lo que me tenia triste pues ya me hizo pensar mejor y razonar con la cabeza, a veces el kokorito se equivoca bien feo xD Un besito ami nos leemos prontito y mil gracias por leerme mi ami bonita :)**

 **Znta: More and more drama xD This chapter is the last i promise xD No more drama for all, just surprises like Mousse found ;) Kisses! See you!**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Holi mi Pau hermosa! Aquí está el saludito incorporado ahora si como siempre jeje Qué tal te pareció este episodio cargado de emociones negativas de Ranma ami? Espero haber logrado transmitirles la desesperación viva que sintió cuando se enteró que Akane ya se había casado. Nos leemos mi Paucita. Besos!**

 **Besos enormes para todos mis amigos que siempre me leen y me dejan sus Saluditos les estoy super agradecida. Mando un besote especial para dos amigas hermosas que ya extrañamos por acá, Lizzy Dezzy y Bely Pendragon. Abrazotes gigantes amigas mías!**

 **Gracias por acompañarme un episodio más de el oficialmente último drama de nuestra historia. Ya de aquí vienen puros descubrimientos sorpresa que nos acercarán al desenlace. Qué les pareció este capítulo mis lectores queridos? Logramos transmitir la angustia de Ranma? Pudimos visualizar la resignación extrema de akane que hasta le pidió al maestro un truco sobre ella? Me alegraría muchísimo me lo dejen saber mis amigos. Gracias por estar aquí :D Un abrazote inmenso y nos leemos prontito!**

 **Sk47**


	26. Sueño eterno

**Queridos lectores muy buenas noches! Seguimos caminando a pasito rápido hacia el final de nuestra historia! Saben que hoy terminé el último capítulo! :'D Solo falta la re-edición y listooo! Que emoción! Ahora si amigos míos, comenzamos!**

 ***** Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

 **26 Sueño eterno**

\- Akane reacciona! - Tofu preocupado tomaba el pulso de la muchacha con su mano pero parecía que la fuerza ya la había abandonado - No nos hagas esto Akane por favor!

Ranma aún estaba con demasiadas emociones encima, no podía darse cuenta seriamente de lo que había sucedido hasta que escuchó al doctor Tofu decir aquellas palabras con tanta angustia en ellas. Vió a Ryoga aproximarse a la muchacha que estaba en el piso todavía y sintió la más poderosa de las furias apoderarse de él. Sin decir media palabra levantó al "novio" del cuello de su camisa con ambas manos y lo derribó de un puñetazo fijo que lo lanzó algunos metros más allá de donde estaban. Sin hablar con nadie más que no sea el doctor levantó a Akane y corrieron al auto de Kuno para llevarla a la clínica urgentemente.

...

\- Tu padre ser un bobo mi pequeña Zhen, mira que dejarnos en boda tiradas y olvidadas a las dos! Pero ya verá, luego estar preguntándome detalles de escándalo de chica violenta! - Refunfuñaba Shampoo llegando sorpresivamente a casa de Ukyo que era donde se hospedaban.

Mousse seguía allí parado desde hace algunos minutos ya, ni siquiera se fijó que su esposa y su hija habían entrado hasta que Zhen le aventó un zapatito por la cabeza.

\- Auch! - Se tomó la frente - Shampoo! Que hacen aquí! - Preguntó el chino.

\- Tu que hacer todavía aquí! Mandarte por comida de la bebé y tu dejar a niña morir de hambre!

\- Ukyo vino contigo? Ryoga se casó con Akane?

\- No Ukyo no vino, irse a hospital con Ryoga, parecer que Ranma hacerle ver estrellas a chico cerdo - Sonreía maliciosamente - Pero antes de eso si lograr casarse con Akane, que también estar en hospital por eso venir a buscarte! Vamos! Darnos prisa! - Dijo un poco alterada la joven madre dirigiéndose de nuevo a la salida con su nena para ir a ver como se encontraba Akane.

\- Shampoo espera - Mousse la tomó del brazo con gesto completamente serio y le mostró el arrugado papel que encontró bajando las escaleras - Mira esto cariño.

Shampoo le dió a la niña y mientras leía se cubría la boca de la impresión - Ranma deber saber esto! Qué clase de broma ser!

\- Entonces quiere decir que...

\- No saber que decirte Mousse, llevemos este papel con Ranma seguramente Nabiki estar ahí y poder decirnos si esto ser real o no.

Y así ambos chinos y la nena fueron a buscar noticias y novedades del estado de Akane y también a aclarar las dudas sobre ese documento encontrado.

...

Las horas ya habían transcurrido y la noche estaba llegando a la ciudad. Mousse y Shampoo no habían logrado pasar al hospital en horas de visita por tener a Zhen así que la amazona mandó a la niña con su padre de regreso a casa para aprovechar la noche y escabullirse en la oscuridad por los patios y pasillos del lugar hasta dar con los que estaban adentro.

...

\- Les juro que no se qué sucede, ya le hicimos todos los exámenes y tomografías necesarios pero no hay absolutamente nada malo en ella, ni en su cabeza, ni en su sangre, ni en su organismo - Explicaba Tofu a Nabiki y Kuno, desesperado de no saber el por qué del desvanecimiento de Akane quien continuaba inconciente en emergencias - Por ahora solo queda esperar chicos, las siguientes 48 horas son cruciales, con mis colegas continuaremos haciendo más estudios para dar con lo que le sucede a Akane. Vayan a casa, descansen fué un día largo para todos, mañana...

\- Ni pensarlo doctor - Interrumpió Nabiki - Es mi hermana la que está allí, no nos iremos! No necesitamos descansar, necesitamos que despierte!

\- Voy a decirle a Ranma las novedades, no se ha movido de esa puerta desde que pasaron allí a Akane - Dijo Kuno un poco preocupado.

Nabiki y Tofu continuaron su charla y vieron a lo lejos como Ranma intentó apartar de mala manera al muchacho Tatewaki con solo escuchar la idea de que deje sola a su amada.

\- Déjame tranquilo! No voy a irme de aquí me oíste! - Se escuchó al joven levantar la voz siendo tranquilizado por una enfermera.

\- No va a irse doctor... De eso estoy segura - Decía Nabiki mirándolo todo desde lejos - Maldita Ukyo, todo por culpa de esa idiota! Si a mi hermana le pasa algo soy capaz de todo!

\- Qué pasó con Ukyo Nabiki? - Preguntó Tofu.

\- Luego se lo diré doctor, por cierto esa mujer está con Ryoga, gracias al cielo no se ha aparecido por acá por que no respondo de mi!

...

Ranma estaba como ido... Perdido en sus pensamientos y en aquella absurda realidad que le tocó vivir. Sentado en el suelo al pie de la puerta de donde tenían a la mujer que ama desconociendo la razón de su súbito sueño. Preguntándose una y mil veces por qué no lo dejó todo y se escapó a escondidas con el como era el objetivo original. Que pasó? Que demonios sucedió para que todos los planes y sueños se hayan ido a la basura.

Estaba seguro que ella no amaba a Ryoga bajo ninguna circunstancia, eso hacía que la duda se entierre más en su corazón y le de fuerzas para acompañar a su Akane en este mal pase, así quizás en algún momento puedan aclararlo todo. Seguía suspirando con las piernas apegadas al cuerpo y la mirada perdida, recordó con mucha amargura que su mujer si se había casado con aquel idiota. Le falló por llegar tarde para impedir esa locura. Arrimó su cabeza a la puerta y habló en voz baja - Solo dos minutos antes... Solo dos minutos y te arrebataba de ahí Akane... Dos minutos.

\- Ranma... Debo hablar contigo - Se acercó Nabiki.

\- Nabiki por dios... Vienes acaso a reirte de mi? Tu sabías que tu hermana estaba casándose con ese cerdo a espaldas mías, como no va a decírtelo. No lo amaba! Sé que no lo amaba! Entonces fue una venganza? Es eso? Por los años que me fui a China? Díganmelo de una vez!

\- Ranma cállate y escúchame! Akane es inocente.. Jamás pienses de ella cosas que no son! Podrías arrepentirte. Hay mucho que todavía no sabes!

\- Ah si? Dímelo ahora Nabiki! Si hay cosas que no se dimelas, estoy volviéndome loco y creeme que ocultandome más verdades no me ayudas en nada - Dijo el joven encerrándose en su propio razonamiento. Estaba sentido con Akane, para él nada justificaba el hecho de que se haya casado con su rival aún teniendo el plan de huir con él.

\- Te diré todo lo que sé, pero éste no es el lugar Ranma.

\- No voy a moverme de aquí! Ella me debe una explicación y tiene que despertar! Tiene que decirme por qué Nabiki, entiéndeme!

La castaña ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, era un orgulloso, obstinado, necio y sobre todo terco, tan igual a su hermana que asustaba. Sabía que no habría poder humano que haga que se levante de allí al menos por ahora.

Respiró conteniendo su mal carácter y se dispuso a irse - Como quieras Ranma, pero no me digas que no te lo traté de decir - Nabiki se marchó algo contrariada por la actitud de su ex casi cuñado.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Ranma seguía como un muro inmovible del sitio donde esperaba pacientemente el despertar de Akane y sintió un cosquilleo en el hombro. Estaba adormitado y pensó que era un mosquito o algún bichito nocturno, como no dejaba de sentirlo volteó a ver enojado abriendo bien los ojos y ya nada somnoliento cuando se encontró con un par de vivarachos ojitos color fucsia que seguían brillando igual que hace algunos años.

El azabache saltó de su lugar sin saber si salir corriendo o quedarse en son de paz - Sh..Shampoo - Balbuceó el joven haciéndose hacia atrás arrimándose más a la pared.

La amazona suavizó un poco su rostro y le sonrió - Nihao Ranma! - Saludó con su característica vocecita aguda que volvía loco hasta al más cuerdo - Dejar de mirarme así! Shampoo ya no guardarte rencor por mentira de china fea allá en las pozas, venir a ayudarte Ranma! - Dijo la muchacha tratando de darle esperanzas al pelinegro.

Ranma la miró un poco desconfiado, a estas alturas no podía creer en nadie, le ha pasado tanto que estaba siempre alerta con todos, menos con Akane y ahora se arrepentía de haber bajado la guardia con ella si al final de cuentas terminó lastimandolo aún peor que otros rivales.

\- Ten Ranma, esto deber saberlo tu! - Le dió el papel al joven - Supuestamente Ryoga casarse con Akane hoy y tu casarte con mala amiga Ukyo en solo 6 días. Pues no poder hacerlo! - Decía la pelimorada en su empeorado idioma.

\- Qué es esto Shampoo? Acaso crees que yo entiendo chino?

\- Tu no pero yo si! Ahora llevarme con Nabiki, tener que llegar a un acuerdo para solucionar esto ya!

\- Shampoo no te entiendo ni media palabra! Qué es lo que... Oye! Suelta! - Sin esperar absolutamente nada de consentimiento la fuerte amazona no se detuvo y tomó a Ranma de la cintura y lo sacó de allí volando por la ventana por donde entró. Salió con el en brazos y desde el piso de abajo Mousse la vio salir - Shampoo! Ellos se fueron a la casa Tatewaki! - Gritó para que su esposa supiera donde buscar primero a Kuno y a Nabiki.

\- Gracias airen mío! Llevar a Zhen con abuela! - Ordenó la chinita mientras seguía llevando a cuestas al joven como si de una gran bolsa de arena se tratara.

...

...

\- Es que es un idiota Kuno! No me dejó ni siquiera explicarle el problema! Es tan terco! Seguro está pensando que vine a dormir romanticamente con mi novio mientras mi hermana no despierta quién sabe por qué!

\- Tranquila cariño, cuando amanezca podremos convencer a Ranma para que nos escuche, hay que hacerlo ya! Queda muy poco para su matrimonio con Ukyo y si quieres arruinar el feliz evento de esa mujer pues hay que movernos rápido!

Un estruendo demasiado fuerte junto al sonido de escombros de tejas y pedazos de techo levantando polvo al caer al piso interrumpió esa cautelosa reunión entre Nabiki y Kuno.

\- P...pero que hacen...! Shampoo! Ranma! Qué demo... - Kuno se tomaba la cabeza indignado por el daño a su propiedad - Ves lo que tu dura cabeza le hizo a mi costoso techo Saotome?

\- Nihao! - Emocionada la chinita saludó a todos y soltó al casi inconciente Ranma en el piso para empezar con la reunión - Ahora si estar completos!

\- Como que "estar completos"?! - Decía Nabiki imitando la voz de Shampoo pero más gracioso - Qué hacen aquí!?

\- No puedo responderte esa pregunta por que no la sé. Shampoo me secuestró hasta aquí literalmente! - Ranma sacudía su cabeza poniendo sus pensamientos en orden de nuevo - Tenemos que hablar Nabiki, estoy aquí para que me digas todo lo que yo no se y tu si... Entiende, estoy demasiado confundido para pensar que Akane...

\- Cuidado con tus palabras Saotome - Amenazó la castaña señalandolo con un rollo de papel - Tómalo y lee,

Ranma desdobló el documento y leyéndolo todo velozmente se llevó el susto de su vida - Q...Que yo Qué! Esto es mentira Nabiki lo juro! Jamás le daría a nadie menos a Ukyo su patrimonio! Ni siquiera recordaba que su padre lo puso todo a mi nombre! Te lo juro Nabiki jamás las dejaría sin su casa, sin su dojo! Aquí está mi firma pero... Acaso este es un truco igual al de los restaurantes de Ukyo? - Preguntó el muchacho visiblemente alterado. Volvió a releer el documento - Cómo que estoy cediéndole sus bienes a ella en "agradecimiento" por sus rest... No Nabiki... No me digas que Ukyo... Ella es la culp...

\- Todavía lo dudas? Pues mira esto! - Le entregó el papel en el que Ukyo le devolvió todo a Akane en cuanto se casara - Pues aquí está tu explicación bobo! Tu adorada prometida amenazó a mi hermana con dejarnos en la calle si no se casaba con Ryoga, no nos dijo media palabra para no preocuparnos, Ni Kuno ni yo ni nadie sabíamos nada! Solo ella!

Ranma arrugó con rabia el papel siendo detenido por Kuno - Oye oye oye! No maltrates ese papel! Es la prueba que necesitamos para demostrar que Akane se casó amenazada para poder anular ese matrimonio mañana mismo y sin necesidad de firmas.

Al escuchar esto Ranma los miró inmóvil, sintió como su corazón se estremeció solo con escuchar que Akane sería libre de la locura que cometió - Yo... Yo debo ir a buscarla! Ella tiene que despertar! Debo pedirle perdón por pensar de ella como lo hice, debo ir... Yo...

\- Acaso nadie va a escuchar a Shampoo aquí? - Preguntó la amazona impaciente al ver que nadie le prestaba la más mínima atención aunque se alegraba de lo que estaba sucediendo, de las pruebas que iban encontrando - No ser necesario que anulen el matrimonio de Akane y chico cerdo... Esa boda no tener validez - Colocó el papel escrito en chino sobre la mesa donde estaban charlando. Nabiki y Ranma lo miraron sin entender nada, pero Kuno que sabía chino lo tomó y lo leyó. Su expresión lo decía todo y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía.

\- Habla Kuno!

\- Qué es eso! Habla ya!

Shampoo contestó las dudas - Ser acta original... Del matrimonio civil... De Ryoga Hibiki y Ukyo Kuonji.

Aquella revelación fue como un baño de agua helada para todos allí presentes. Ranma estaba en conmoción total, Nabiki ni se diga y Kuno aún se recuperaba.

\- Están seguros? Es eso cierto? Pero cómo es posible! - Ranma preguntaba totalmente impresionado por la noticia.

\- Este documento es legal, se nota por los sellos y las firmas, además conozco a este delegado - Señaló el nombre del que celebró la boda - Fue seguramente celebrada...

\- En el barrio chino de Nerima - Intervino Shampoo - Es la única notaría china aquí.

\- Pero por qué se casarían y en una notaría china!? - A Ranma se le partía la cabeza de solo pensar que este par de traidores han estado viéndole la cara todo este tiempo.

\- Podemos ir a averiguarlo ahora

\- Pero Shampoo a las dos de la madrugada?

\- Hermana de chica violenta confiar en mi... Barrio chino jamás dormir y tampoco cerrar nunca sus negocios sea cual sea - Dijo Shampoo confiada - Vamos ahora y averiguar lo que pasó.

...

Kuno, Nabiki, Ranma y Shampoo habían llegado a la tan famosa colonia china de Nerima, la amazona había tenido razón en todo, parecía que este sitio nunca cerraba sus puertas ni para descansar y todos sus locales estaban abiertos incluídos notarías y ayuntamientos.

\- Es increíble...

\- Que cosa Nabiki?

\- Que la loca de mi cuñada y ahora la loca de Shampoo al final hayan resultado de ayuda para nosotros...

\- Y vendrán cosas peores - Bromeaba Kuno ante la cara de enojo de Shampoo y la de desesperación de Ranma.

Llegaron todos al sitio donde únicamente un hombrecito pequeño de ojos muy rasgados los recibió - Honorables visitantes! Ser bienvenidos! Querer casarse? Divorciarse? Comprometerse? Pasar adelante y yo ayudaré con el trámite que usted necesitar!

\- No es un poco tarde para esas cosas? - Preguntó Nabiki.

\- Oh no no no, colonia China jamás dormir, en que poder ayudarlos?

Luego de explicarle a breves rasgos la situación al chinito y mostrarle fotos de los implicados para facilitarle el trabajo mental, éste se puso a pensar y pensar. Hizo una expresión de felicidad cuando recordó un detallito - Ya recordar! Claro que recordar perfectamente! Esos chicos casarse aquí hace algún tiempo como a las tres de la mañana!

Ante estas declaraciones los muchachos no podían estar más felices. Kuno habló como más experimentado en el tema - Y seguramente honorable hombre, existen cámaras de seguridad que grabar este acontecimiento verdad?

\- Por supuesto joven - Afirmó el chino

Shampoo con su típica seducción amazona y hablándole en su lengua nativa, intentó que el hombre acceda a mostrarles esas grabaciónes pero no tuvo éxito alguno.

\- No poder hacer nada por ustedes. Ser ilegal mostrar grabaciones de notaría a extraños.

Todos resoplaron frustrados e impotentes ante la negativa de aquel señor.

\- Ranma esto es inútil, mejor...

\- Usted decir Ranma? - Preguntó el chino - Ser Ranma de las pozas?

Muy sorprendido Ranma se paró al frente del delegado y se presentó - Soy Ranma Saotome señor, maestro en artes marciales especializado en Jusenkyo, China... Cómo me conoce?

\- Pasar por aquí curiosos visitantes, enseguida poner video para ustedes. Esperar un momento.

Todos se quedaron admirados de la cambiante actitud del único que podía ayudarlos. Nabiki no aguantó más y preguntó - Oiga señor y por qué ahora si nos va a mostrar los videos y antes no?

\- Nakuru... La secretaria de las pozas allá en China ser mi hija. Ella llamarme a pedir si es que algún "Ranma" preguntar por esta novia yo deber ayudarlo. Decirme que chica ser una mentirosa!

\- Nakuru me llamó! Intentó advertirmelo! Pero cómo ella sabía de esto? - Preguntó Ranma.

\- Yo enviarle fotografía de primera boda del mes a hija, ser para buena suerte y ella reconocer a la muchacha Ukyo. Luego decirme lo demás... Bueno van a entrar conmigo a ver el video o no?

\- Claro que si! Y si habla con Nakuru dígale que es una gran amiga!

\- Le diré, le diré... Ahora pasar y esperar un momento.

-Miren allí están! - Exclamo Kuno luego de diez minutos mirando la pantalla sin resultados. Todos se alegraron muchísimo de al fin tener las pruebas para desenmascarar a este par de mentirosos, cuando de pronto sus esperanzas se fueron al diablo al ver que la persona que grabo el video le hacía un zoom exagerado a la cara del delegado perdiendo de vista a los presuntos culpables.

\- Oiga! Pero qué es estooo! - Decía Ranma indignado del supuesto "video acusatorio" - Solo se ve su cara nada más!

\- No creer que verme muy guapo? - Rebatió el hombre - A veces la cámara de vigilancia se daña y acercar la imagen mucho hasta distorsionar - Reía en achinado hombrecito - No ser culpa mía.

Todos cayeron para atrás de la impresión y frustrados de no haber logrado nada hasta que Nabiki habló.

\- Shhh shhh! Cállense escuchen!

Los muchachos pusieron atención al video y si bien es cierto no tenían las imágenes, tenían un audio fuerte y claro de todo.

Se veía y escuchaba hablar al delegado - Estar aquí reunidos para celebrar la boda...

\- Boda? Pffff qué boda? Jajaja - Reía escandalosamente Ukyo bastante tomada, se notaba por la voz.

\- Cómo que cuál Ukyo, la nuestra! Señora Hibiki o ya te olvidaste que en tu restaurante muchas veces tu y yo...

\- Cállate! Cállate! Qué va a pensar el delegado

El pobre hombre solo miraba la patética escena con gesto feliz, no por que lo estuviera, sino por sus ojos tan rasgados que daba esa impresión.

\- Oiga señor delegado aquí mi novia y yo queremos confesarnos... Ella tiene un prometido y yo también! Pero no vaya a pensar lo que no es! Estamos enamorados de ellos! Pero ellos no nos quieren - Ryoga se puso a llorar

\- Es verdad padre! Le confesamos! Los amamos mucho mucho, pero por que los amamos así no podemos dejar que estén juntos, es que ese par de idiotas jajaja esos idiotas - Respiraba la cocinera para no desmayarse por su intoxicado estado - Ellos se aman como locos, desde niños! Y nosotros hemos hecho todo padre! Todo! Para separarlos!

\- Trampas, mentiras... Qué no hemos hecho padre! Aquí mi amorcito es una genio del mal, una hermosa chica con cara de angel que me vuelve loco pero por dentro es un demonio, jaja si le contara!

\- Me sonrojas Ryoga! Qué va a pensar el padre! Oiga! Estamos bajo secreto de confesión verdad?

El delegado seguía con su gesto amable - Yo no ser cura honorable mujer intoxicada, yo ser delegado...

\- Está bien padre - Interrumpió Ryoga - Casenos ya! Mire nosotros nos vamos a casar con Ranma y Akane... Bueno yo con Akane! Jaja Pero como no nos quieren, queríamos casarnos nosotros primero para ver que se siente.

\- Si si padre, no perdamos tiempo! Acepto si acepto! Demonos prisa que mi colega y yo tenemos que seguir planeando que estos dos ingenuos se odien y nos amen a nosotros, el me ayuda en todo sabe? - Sonreía Ukyo y se escuchaba claramente el sonido de besos.

\- Esperar un poco! Yo casarlos rápido! Señorita Ukyo aceptar a...

\- Si si acepto!

\- Señor Ryo...

\- Acepto acepto!

\- Los declaro...

La imagen se cortó y el audio dejó de sonar.

Toodos estaban boquiabiertos por lo que acababan de darse cuenta, Ryoga, el inocente joven enamorado, era cómplice de la doble cara de Ukyo, tan malvada como mentirosa.

Nabiki habló muy segura - Kuno, lo tienes?

\- Por supuesto mi dama, vámonos ya.

\- A dónde van? - Preguntó Ranma todavía sin poderse recuperar de la impresión.

\- Como que van? Vamos! Date prisa! Es hora de hacer justicia por mano propia! - Increpaba Nabiki

Ranma sonrió malicioso por un momento pero recordó que para él había algo más importante - Nabiki, estoy casi seguro de cuáles son tus planes, llámame cuando tenga que firmar. Ahora mi deber es estar junto a Akane y ver si ya despertó, no puedo creer que dudé de ella soy un imbécil! Shampoo muchas gracias por tu ayuda y la de Mousse.

\- Sí Shampoo, sin ustedes jamás hubiéramos descubierto semejante locura, ahora ese par están en manos de Kuno y mías, les quitaremos todo Ranma te lo aseguro.

\- El cerdo se casó con Akane no es así? Y si ya estaba casado con Ukyo eso hace nulo completamente ese matrimonio cierto? - Lo confirmaba Ranma.

Kuno respondió - No solo eso Saotome, podemos encerrarlo un buen tiempo por habérselas dado de "galán".

Ranma se quedó callado, quizás su venganza tampoco llegue a tanto - Luego vemos eso, por ahora voy a ver a Akane, y luego a mi amada noviecita, chicos no olviden que me caso en solo días y quiero un matrimonio a lo grande! Ukyo es una famosa empresaria no? Y yo un afamado maestro naciente en China! Esto debe ser por todo lo alto!

\- Vaya vaya cuñadito! Al fin hablamos el mismo idioma - Sonreía Nabiki complacida - Puedo encargarme de algunas cosas?

\- Lo que quieras Nabiki - Reía Ranma yéndose del lugar a prisa.

...

En la clínica donde estaba Akane todavía no comenzaban los horarios de visita, eran las seis de la mañana pero aún así a Ranma le urgió verla, hizo igual que Shampoo y se escabulló por los techos hasta llegar a ella. Pero sorprendido quedó al ver al peculiar visitante que se encontraba a su lado. Iba a preguntarle que hace allí pero cuando escuchó lo que el anciano le decía se quedó atónito.

\- Akane querida, no puedo verte así, además todavía tienes que modelarme esta prenda tan bonita que me diste por haberte ayudado a dormir... Pero no me asustes, tu corazón late cada vez mas lento y yo no tengo la culpa de eso! Yo solo te dormí tal como me lo pediste Aka...

\- Qué diablos está diciendo viejo!? - Ranma lo tomó por sorpresa y lo levantó por los aires para que le explique que hizo con Akane.

Luego de los típicos berrinches del viejecito le explicó la verdad - Akane... Akane me pidió que la haga dormir eternamente Ranma - Dijo en un gesto tan solemne que estremeció al muchacho.

El lo miraba sin asimilar lo que dijo Happosai, y se quedó estático un momento para después reaccionar, tomó de nuevo al hombre para golpearlo - No maestro! No! Usted no pudo haber hecho esto! No! - El chico estaba al borde de la locura.

\- Por supuesto que no lo hice! Acaso me crees loco!? Sino quién me modelaria este hermoso conjunto - Le mostró un par de pantys que hicieron sonrojar al azabache, más todavía cuando reconoció uno de ellos de la apasionada noche que hace días tuvieron, se lo arrebató enseguida - Oiga viejo deme eso!

\- Calmate muchacho! La moxibustion que le hice a ella no fue la que me pidió. Esta solo dura tres días, lo que me preocupa es que sus signos vitales están demasiado bajos y en eso yo no tengo nada que ver.

El chico quedó en shock, cómo es que su Akane quería dormir para siempre y dejarlo solo, tan obstinada era que prefería prácticamente morir a estar casada con otro y ver a Ranma con Ukyo. Se le acercó a la chica y acarició su rostro, se agachó ante ella y besó sus manos - Mi amor no estás casada, y por supuesto no me casare con esa... Con Ukyo, que terca eres, como siempe buscando soluciones apresuradas y a tu modo! Qué hay si el maestro te hacía caso eh? Me dejabas solo? Sin ti? Qué iba a ser sin ti mi niña dime?

El maestro enmarcó una ceja - Es idea mía o ustedes...

\- Usted no diga nada! Que por poco mata a Akane! Si mañana no despierta qué hacemos!

\- Despertará muchacho, solo sirve por tres días ya te lo dije! Qué necio eres! Y no se supone que tu te casas este sábado?

Ranma le sonrió con malicia - Por supuesto que si maestro... Ahora mismo voy a poner en marcha todo, no puedo creer lo que voy a decirle, pero cuidela, debo irme ahora, por favor no la deje sola.

El viejito solo asintió y Ranma luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a su amada, en un segundo desapareció del lugar.

 **Continuará...**

 **Saluditooos!**

 **Any: Bienvenida amiga! Una preguntita... Tú me leíste en "Desde esa noche" con el nick de "Ana"? Espero me cuentes si te gustó como va todo :) Nos leemos!**

 **Guest: I respect your opinion but if i want write just about Ranma or anime or anything is my deal, not yours, so... Please search other person to try to convince.**

 **Deliza22: Ami beshaaaaa creo que si te autospoileaste jajajaaj waaa el final del fic te lo voy a dedicar x tu cumplis siii eehh estamos de fiesta xD Asi es mi dianis recuerdas la frase " Tu felicidad es mi felicidad aunque no sea a mi lado" está en "Memorias" lástima que Ryoga sea bastante egoísta en esta historia T.T y Uchancita ni se diga xD muchos ya la alucinan x mi culpa jeje Y que tal el papelito chino del que nadie ni siquiera Ukyo sospechaba resultó ser el comienzo de su fin muajaja. Bueno mi amiga hermosa te mando un super beso gekindamense xD muaaaak!**

 **Haruri Saotome: Llegó el papelito salvador amiga hermosaaa! Ya no más lágrimas xD desde ahora empieza la revancha para todos hasta para nuestros kokoritos rotos xD Gracias por siempre estar al pendiente mi Haru. Besitos!**

 **AndreIta765: Feliz día de la madre atrasado amigaaaa xD En mi país fue el domingo espero que lo hayas pasado muy lindo y te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Cuantos nenes tienes? En mi caso dos... gatitas jeje dos mininas hermosas, hijitos humanitos aún no.. con mis setecientos sobrinos tengo T.T en realidad son solo dos pero hacen el lío de mil niños jaja se llaman Teo y Yaliz. Te mando un abrazote ami linda!**

 **Ninna Tendo: Amiiigaaaaa bellaaaa bienvenida del nuevo al mundo virtual :D Que gustooo seguro actualizas te amo y tu? Me avisas por fis para estar al pendiente :D Como te pareció este capi? Al fin los lectores vemos la luz jeje Un abrazo gigante ami! Nos leemos!**

 **Ireland Otaku: Mi cora bonitaaa bienvenida también al mundo virtual de nuevo :D Pues llegas preciso cuando todos los nudos comienzan a desenredarse. Espero te agrade como va todo :) Besos enormes ami!**

 **Flakita: Y la pagarán amiga! Sobre todo Ukyo :D Y ahora ese papelito va a ser el comienzo del final para nuestros mentirosos O.O Vamos avanzando un poquito más hacia el episodio final que hoy terminé de escribirlo yeeeiii. Un besito!**

 **Yram: Amigaaaa ya están esos disfraces hermosos? Jeje por cierto feliz día de las madres atrasado! No pude escribir nada ese día :( tenía pensado un one shot T.T pero el cap 29 se me llevó todo mi domingo libre T.T Abrazos enormes para ti y las nenas ami, Cuéntame si te gustó este capi :)**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Mejor que la novela de las 5 amiga jejejej gracias que linda :D Sabes que ahora estoy mirando una novela turca llamada Kara para ask, es la culpable de que yo los haga sufrir así en el fic jajaja es que en esa novela parece que todo va bien y algo debe aparecer para dañarlo todo y así... Es sobre policías y dinero sucio pero es interesantiiiiisima también el prota está guapisimooo jeje. Abrazos amiga bella! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo ;)**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Siii amigaaaa te juro que esa noche estaba tan muerta pero tan muerta que no pude reeditar el capítulo y dejarte saludito incluso lo subí media hora después xq me quedé dormida con la tablet en la mano. Fue un dia de locos! Pero este si alcancé yeeeiiiii. El último capi de Fama estuvo bello amiga sobre todo la parte que Akane casi le saca un ojo a la periodista esa x teléfono jeje me encantó. Y el capítulo de probando probandooo xD Parece q al fin está volviendo a la nomalidad la página, sabes que de ese si ó correo pero del cap 5 no o.O estaba bastante malo el servicio T.T Ya quiero leer aquella nueva historia que has empezado a escribir seguro es tan linda como las demás. Siempre te diré el impacto que tuvo en mi "Hasta que pasó" sobre todo la parte de nosbesamosaquialliyalli xD o algo así jeje besitos ami hermosa!**

 **Litapaz: Hola amiga hermosaaa ah siii entré al concurso del grupo de "feis" jeje espero ganar aunque no creo buuu es que los demás han escrito una historia específica para el reto, pero es que yo quisiera ver a ese one shot ilustrado, a ese merito jeje espero que gane T.T Ah y lo de odio jarocho me lo enseñó James... Es del pelo lila del equipo rocket de pokemon ajajajaj siempre decía eso xD que risa recordar xD Y la felicidad está llegando de a poquito al fic amiga :) Un besito!**

 **Rosefe 123: A darle paso a la revancha amiga! Ahora si van a sufrir pero Ukyo y Ryoga :D Gracias por siempre dejarme tu comentario amiga es super valioso para mi :)**

 **Amigo: Amigoooo Llegó el equilibrio que te pareció :D Ya era hora de darle paso a un poquito de esperanza y comenzar con la venganza de los lectores xD Gracias por tus sugerencias amigo siempre me han dado muchas ideas :) Un abrazo!**

 **MarcelaRomero752: Mi Amy hermosaaa ya está llegando a su fin tanto sufrimiento para mis queridos lectores jeje y viene la tan esperada revancha aiiis es q hasta yo quería llegar hasta aquí! El lío era como escribir las cien ideas que tenía entre neuronas y cabello xD Al fiiin logré terminar el fic en borradores amiga y x cierto te di el mini spoiler de una línea jeje será editado varias veces antes de publicarlo pero al menos descubriste que habrá final feliz siiii T.T lloremos xD Un besote inmenso amiga mía! Muak!**

 **Znta: Bingo! The blind duck has the solution xD Thanks for your review my znta :D**

 **Bely Pendragon: Mi Beluuuu te extrañaba millooooon ando ciega de nuevo x tanta novela jeje ahora si me faltan como tres caps para el final, necesito otra de tus super recomendaciones asi re interesantes. Aunq en mi opinión KPA se llevó de largo a Feriha, excepto por actores como mi Emir, Hande y la esposa de Mehmet que olvidé su nombre jeje xD Por fiiis una mega buenisima pliiis xD besos ami linda!**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Ya se pasó el fin de semana mi Paucitaaaa :D Y tenías toda la razón! El papelito dichoso es el causante de toda la bomba sobre el par de mentirosos :) Ahora si estamos en la recta final a solo 4 capis del final T.T Los extrañareeee T.T pero necesito mi par de mececitos sabáticos para recargar mi cartuchito de ideas :) Un abrazote inmenso amiga! Nos leemos!**

 **A mis lectoras hermosas me disculpo por no haber podido escribir un one shotcito sorpresa que iba a dedicarles por el día de la madre T.T Pero espero lo hayan pasado muy muy lindo en compañía de sus nenes y las hayan consentido mucho mucho!**

 **Envío abrazos y saluditos para todos los que no hayan podido pasarse aún como mi Eli que le mando un super beso! Y mi amigo Frankie. Si se me pasó algún saludito créanme amigos que los rusos me tienen loca! He borrado reviews como aburrida y siguen dejándome más! Es ahí en esa borrada que elimino por accidente algunos suyos y no los veo pero por eso les pido q me lo hagan saber :) me encanta dejarles saluditos amigos! :) Es mi forma de agradecerles el siempre contar con su apoyo. Ya decidí no borrarlos. Que se cansen ellos primero aissss que karma con esos rusooos!**

 **Bueno amigos espero les haya gustado el comienzo del tan esperado desenlace :D la venganza de los lectores xD Les mando muchos muchos abrazos, nos leemos el jueves!**

 **Sk47**


	27. Jugando el mismo juego

**Feliz fin de semana mis lectores! Con mucho cariño llega para ustedes este nuevo capítulo de nuestro fic caminando hacia la recta final! :D**

 **27\. Jugando el mismo 'juego'**

Ranma estaba a solo dos días de convertirse en el ilustre esposo de la empresaria joven del año, Ukyo Kuonji.

Hace apenas unas horas había descubierto la clase de mujer que era su supuesta mejor amiga y ahora prometida, y aunque también Ryoga estaba metido en toda esta situación, por ahora era a ella, a esa traidora a quien quería dejar por los suelos.

Hizo una breve parada en el Uchans antes de ir a su casa, contuvo como pudo su cara de desprecio y las ganas que tenía de decirle un par de cosas cuando la cocinera se abalanzó sobre el como siempre a abrazarlo de manera exagerada.

\- Estoy de paso Ukyo, venía a ver como va lo de la comida de nuestra boda, vine a contarte también que ya me encargué de que las invitaciones sean repartidas por toda la ciudad, Shampoo y Mousse me ayudaron en eso, ah! Creo que invitaron a algunos reporteros también, bueno, cosa de ellos... Solo quería que lo supieras, para que veas que no soy tan mal novio como piensas... Y ya que ahora todo está dicho pues... Hay que casarnos no? - Ranma esperaba expectante la reacción de la castaña, no podía haber sido tan meloso y cariñoso con ella por que levantaría las sospechas de la muchacha, ni tampoco ser tan frío que la haga poner en alerta, solamente tenía que actuar natural, que en esta situación era algo más que complicado para el azabache.

Ukyo lo miró con la boca abierta y razonó unos segundos antes de dar un grito ensordecedor - Te amo! Te amo! Te amo! Mi Ranchan! Sabía que entenderías que soy la única mujer para ti, se que no me amas pero ya verás... ya verás que con el tiempo voy a conquistarte Ranma mi vida! En solo dos días, solo dos... Ay... Mejor me calmo, uff me estoy mareando, es que no puedo con la emoción - Decía la joven respirando muy rápido, hiperventilaba de lo feliz que estaba, simplemente no lo podía creer. Nunca se supo que fué lo que le pasó a Akane en su boda y tampoco le importaba, pero lo cierto era que estaba fuera de combate y casadísima con otro, así que esa definitivamente ya no contaba como amenaza dejando el camino completamente despejado para ella y solo ella.

\- Has visto a Ryoga? - Preguntó el ojiazul asombrando un poco a su prometida.

\- No crees que ya lo golpeaste lo suficiente?

\- No es eso Ukyo, mira... Yo estaba mal, lo reconozco, al final del camino Akane se casó y pues yo ya no puedo... Bueno ya olvida eso... Quiero que localices a Ryoga y le pidas que sea nuestro padrino, quizás así lo compense un poco por...

\- Por la escenita que hiciste arruinando su matrimonio?

Ranma la miró con aún más odio en sus ojos pero bien disimulados - Dije que ya no quiero hablar de eso! Vamos a casarnos tu y yo o no!? Porque si estás ofendida por lo que pasó en la...

\- No no no! No te enojes cariño! No me hagas caso, hoy mismo hablo con Ryoga, el es muy gentil te aseguro que no guarda rencores y aceptará, confía en mi - Sonreía.

\- Como digas. Ya tengo que irme.

Ukyo quiso despedirse con un beso pero Ranma la detuvo - Dijiste que me darías tiempo no?

Ukyo sonreía - El que tu necesites Ranma, te lo juro - Lo despidió acompañándolo hasta la puerta sin todavía poder creer que su matrimonio ya era prácticamente un hecho! Y mejor aún... estaba logrando que Ranma sienta al menos resignación por esa historia, el amor vendría después ahora lo importante era ganar la guerra y estaba a 48 horas de lograrlo. Perdió la casa Tendo y el dojo, pero ya no le importaba, ganó a Ranma para ella sola aunque mala suerte por Ryoga, ya no podría ayudarlo con su esposita.

El teléfono sonó en la cocina del restaurante despertando a Ukyo de la ensoñación en la que estaba y corrió a contestar - Diga? Restaurantes Uchans?

\- Felicidades señora! Ya me enteré que las invitaciones para la boda del egocéntrico ese están siendo repartidas por todos lados... No preguntaré dónde está la mía porque supongo que me vas a pedir ser el padrino, así que no la necesito...

Ukyo reía de las ocurrencias de su mal amante - Pues aunque no me lo creas si, si voy a pedirte que seas mi padrino, y ya despertó tu esposa o voy a tener que pedirle a Shampoo que sea la madrina?

\- Creo que al paso que vamos deberás preparar a la china, Akane no despierta y escuché que se está debilitando, ni siquiera los médicos entienden qué le pudo haber pasado y para que mentirte, todos estamos preocupados.

\- Quizás le dió un fuerte shock luego de que se enteró que siempre si Ranma y yo nos casamos en dos días.

\- No seas ridícula Ukyo, el shock le dió por que Ranma llegó en medio de la boda a descubrir que si se casó conmigo. No entiendo, hubiera jurado que Akane no iba a presentarse al casamiento por fugarse con ese idiota, ya estaba hasta preparado psicológicamente y todo!

\- De nada Ryoga...

\- De nada qué?

\- Agradéceme! Fui yo! Amenacé a Akane con quedarme con el dojo y la casa sacándolos de allí inmediatamente si no se casaba contigo, al final tuve que decirlo, no se cómo Nabiki y el abogaducho ese se enteraron pero arruinaron todo, igual te terminé ayudando pero no de la manera en la que esperaba.

\- Te lo agradezco Ukyo, de verdad que ya me parecía extraño que todo haya salido tan bien, al menos nos casamos y el bobo no llegó a impedirlo. Bueno, debo volver al hospital, no me dejan pasar pero debo estar allí. Luego hablamos si?

\- Está bien, adiós padrino.

Ryoga sonrió y colgó.

...

Ranma se sorprendió mucho al llegar a su hogar y ver que todas las puertas de su casa estaban cerradas con seguro a pesar de que Nodoka estaba dentro. Tocó a la entrada pero no recibió respuesta, entonces utilizó sus llaves y ni aún asi pudo ingresar. Forzó un poco el portón del jardín logrando escabullirse por una ligera abertura y caminó hacia adentro. Estaba alerta y en guardia, con todo lo que le ha pasado en esta vida no hubiese sido raro encontrar a pantimedias taro allí el plena batalla quizás con algún otro monstruo o desquiciado, o pensando más normalmente, hallar dentro a un ladrón.

Sigiloso caminó hasta la sala y no encontró a su madre, fue a la cocina, a las habitaciones y nada. De pronto se quedó inmóvil al escuchar un sollozo profundo y lleno de dolor, siguió ese único sonido que le guiaba y llegó a la habitación de huespedes. Cuando abrió la puerta sus piernas estuvieron a punto de fallarle por lo que acabó de ver.

Gritó desesperado y se lanzó hacia su madre para evitar que haga una locura - Mamá nooo! Qué haces! Madre suelta eso! - La abrazaba protectoramente consolando el llanto de la joven mujer quien no dejaba de mostrar desesperación en sus lágrimas y decirle a su hijo acariciando sus mejillas - Perdóname hijo mío, mi pequeño, perdóname por favor.

\- Ya mamá tranquila aquí estoy, aquí estoy - El azabache trataba de tranquilizarla besando su frente y apegandola más hacia el - No quiero verte nunca más con esa estúpida katana madre, hoy mismo desaparece de esta casa!

La matriarca no podía mirar a su hijo, lloraba aún abrazada a él y continuaba pidiéndole perdón - Nunca supe ser una madre para ti mi amor, te dejé ir con ese animal, con ese hombre... Te lo impuse como padre y casi acaba con tu vida más de una vez, permití que te separe de mi pero mi cielo te juro que yo quería lo mejor para ti! Quería que fueras un guerrero! El hombre entre hombre que ahora eres! Y jamás te dejes de nadie, que nunca jamás alguien te haga daño mi Ranma, mi pequeño...

\- Madre qué... qué dices!

\- Escúchame ahora mi amor, se que el castigo que merezco es el que acabas de interrumpir, únicamente cometiendo seppuku conmigo misma puedo pagar todo lo que te he causado, todo el dolor, y lo que sigo provocando... No te apoyé con Akane, ahora ella se casó - Lloraba amargamente - Se casó y está dejándose morir en ese hospital, todo por no haberme atrevido a ...

\- Mamá, madre por favor ya no llores - Lanzó violentamente la katana lejos de allí - Y deja esta cosa de una vez! Eso es lo unico que no te hubiera perdonado! Cómo vas a hacer algo así mamá! - El muchacho seguía consolandola entre sus brazos pero se preocupó demasiado al ver que Nodoka no se calmaba y mirándola fijamente le acarició el cabello y limpió sus lágrimas - Hay algo más verdad? - Le preguntó muy calmado para no asustarla

Ella solo asintió y siguió llorando en silencio, se recuperó un poco más y le habló - Mi niño... Necesito contarte... Necesito que me entiendas... Yo era muy joven, muy niña y... Y me enamoré demasiado - La señora lo miraba con tal angustia que parecía que cada segundo corría más lento, sollozaba tratando de calmar su llanto para poder confesarle a su hijo el secreto más grande de su corazón.

Ranma con lo que su madre dijo hace un momento ya lo suponía, pero quiso dejarla hablar y para darle confianza la ayudó un poco diciendo - Sé lo que es enamorarse así mamá, sentirnos capaces de poder contra el mundo entero por amor, cómo no habría de entenderte?

Nodoka sonrió - Una sola vez en toda mi vida yo lo sentí hijo mío, un amor tan fuerte que ni la muerte pudo vencer, y que perdura a través del tiempo - La mujer tomó tiernamente el rostro de su hijo - A través del tiempo y... Cada vez que miro tus ojos azules, profundos y gentiles como los de él... Como los de tu padre.

Una injustificada lágrima recorría traviesa las mejillas de Ranma quien solo suspiró y miró al suelo, luego de un pequeño silencio habló con tono comprensivo - No puedo reprocharte nada madre, quizás algún día sepa las razones o tal vez no... No soy quién para juzgar nada, solo sé que te necesito junto a mi, siempre conmigo y más ahora.

\- Hijo pero Genma no es tu...

\- Genma... - Suspiró Ranma - Genma, es alguien al que no puedo negar que tiene un poco de mi cariño, pero nunca pude confiar en el y... Y es mejor dejar las cosas así. La vida se encargará de hacerle pagar si es que ha hecho algo malo.

\- Mi niño, eres tan varonil, te escucho hablar y es como escuchar a...

\- Ya no llores mamá, ya no llores, ahora yo te necesito fuerte! Te necesito para ser feliz.

A la mujer se le iluminaron los ojitos mirándolo y sospechó que su hijo tenía mucho que contarle - Ranma... Haré lo que me pidas hijo, qué sucedió?

...

...

Ranma procedió a contarle toda la verdad a su madre sobre la traidora de su casi nuera y de Ryoga. No quería involucrarla en el plan, únicamente haría que Nodoka visite a la cocinera para darle más confianza y seguridad, digamos, para hacerla sentir ya parte de la familia y así baje la guardia. Nodoka también aprovechó este momento de sinceridad para contarle a su hijo que el que creía su padre estaba metido en cosas raras con Ukyo, accidentalmente, en la mañana encontró entre las pertenencias de su marido, una bolsa con el logo del Uchans llena de yenes, cosa que Ranma tenía derecho a saber.

Por su parte, Nabiki y Kuno preparaban minuciosamente el inmenso jardín donde la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo, un lugar muy grande con capacidad para siquiera mil personas y decorado de manera especial para la ocasión, la boda Saotome Kuonji.

Sonó el teléfono de la castaña.

\- Hola? Ranma?

\- Nabiki dime si ya está todo listo.

\- Por supuesto que si cuñadito, pasa a la notaría justo ahora, Kuno y yo ya vamos para allá. Tía Nodoka ya sabe la verdad?

\- Por supuesto, ahora justamente está en camino a casa de su nuerita, ya sabes, la extraña tanto! - Decía sarcástico - Llamaste a los reporteros y a las revistas?

\- Todo va excelente Ranma, esto será inolvidable, será la boda del siglo! De eso no tengas dudas. Por cierto y la invitada especial ya despertó? Me dijiste que Happosai solo la durmió hasta hoy!

\- Ahora mismo estoy yendo para el hospital, seguramente ya el efecto del truco del viejo pasó y podrá asistir a mi matrimonio con Ukyo como nuestra madrina de honor.

\- No seas malo con Akane eh!

Ranma sonrió y despidiéndose colgó la llamada, lleno de optimismo y esperanza. Al fin descubrió a la mano oscura que estaba detrás de todo el sufrimiento que habían pasado el y Akane todo este tiempo y por nada del mundo lo dejaría sin consecuencias.

...

...

\- Ma... mamá Nodoka! - La cocinera hizo una exageradamente larga reverencia para recibir a su casi suegra, esta visita la tenía realmente sorprendida - Pasó algo malo? Sucedió alguna cosa?...

\- Pero mi niña... Parece que estuvieras temerosa de que alguna verdad se descubra...

Ukyo palideció de pies a cabeza - Qué?! - Fue lo único que acertó a decir.

Nodoka rió con algo de burla - Solo bromeaba hija, cálmate, es que acaso tu futura madre no puede venir a visitarte para ultimar detalles de la que será tu boda con mi único hijo?

La castaña no pudo evitar dudar, pero si se equivocaba y cometía un solo error con Nodoka, eso si Ranma no se la pasaría por nada del mundo, y con Akane fuera del juego, no podía darse el lujo de arruinar todo por lo que ha trabajado meses enteros.

\- Pasa, pasa madre... Estás en tu casa...

\- No no no, te espero aquí hija no te preocupes, vine específicamente para comprar para ti el vestido de novia más exuberante y majestuoso que nadie en Japón haya visto nunca, al más puro estilo occidental, y será mi regalo de bodas. Qué dices mi niña eh? Te doy dos minutos para que te quites esas espátula de encima e irnos, anda.

Ukyo seguía sin entender semejante cambio, solo afirmó sonriendo y cerró la puerta para correr a cambiarse.

\- No te asustes Ukyo, mi esposita es así... Sus enojos no duran nada, te aseguro que hasta ya te quiere y todo! - Habló Genma con la boca llena desde el mesón mientras devoraba un menu completo de okonomiyakis.

\- Cállese Genma por dios, usted me llevará a la quiebra, tiene que venir todos los días a arrasar con mi comida?!

\- No te quejes y date prisa que Nodoka no es tan paciente, además estos restaurantes son de mi hijo no? Soy su anciano padre, jamás me negaría mi sustento - Continuaba tragando como desesperado.

Ukyo lo miró con asco y antes de subir le dijo - Quiero ver todo limpio a mi regreso o no le daré nada más - Apuró su paso para regresar con quien la esperaba.

...

...

Ranma iba a toda velocidad hacia la casa de salud donde tenían a Akane, estaba con toda la buena vibra del mundo y la felicidad más grande de volver a hablarle al amor de su vida - Seguramente aún crees que estoy molesto por que te casaste, pero hoy mismo voy a contarte toda la verdad mi niña, ese matrimonio no vale nada, no vale nada como la mentirosa de Ukyo y el poco hombre de Ryoga - Hablaba consigo mismo mientras corría y en el camino en uno de los parques por los que pasó, encontró una rosa blanca como la que aquella vez hace años puso en el balcón de Akane. Al paso la arrancó y la llevaba feliz al encuentro de la peliazul.

Ya muy de cerca veía la entrada al hospital pero frenó a raya cuando vio que su más grande enemigo, ese mentiroso al que alguna vez creyó su compañero iba saliendo del sitio. Sintió como un fuego asesino recorrió todo su ser desde lo más profundo al verlo ahí tan tranquilo después de haber ayudado a tantas trampas y planes para hacerles el mal a el y a Akane.

Ryoga también lo vio y creyéndose con todo el derecho corrió hacia el ardido como siempre - Qué demonios haces aquí Saotome?! Akane es mi esposa! Mi esposa! Entiéndelo de una vez maldita sea! - Quiso acertarle un golpe a Ranma pero el joven obviamente más diestro pudo esquivarlo facilmente - Esa es tu especialidad Ranma no es así! Huir de todo, hasta de los golpes! Y nunca enfrentar nada! Pero esta realidad golpeará directo en tu cara! - Levantó su mano y se señaló el dedo donde tenía colocada su sortija de bodas.

Ranma estaba decidido a no caer en su juego y no darle ninguna importancia pero su instinto fue más poderoso y de un solo tirón lo arrimó a la pared de aquel desierto callejón oprimiendo el cuello del ex chico cerdo tan fuerte que comenzó a ahogarse.

\- S... suelt .. sueltame... - Respiraba con dificultad - Pelea como... como un hom... - Sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta debido a que el aire se hizo aún más escaso por el violento puñetazo que con la otra mano Ranma le asestó en todo el estómago.

\- Que pelee como hombre? Quién me lo dice? Un don nadie que jamás sirvió para nada que no sea dar lástima? Un imbécil insifnificante como tu que no ha entrenado como se debe en años quiere desafiar a un maestro de artes marciales!? - Continuaba apretando más su cuello y esta vez con más venganza levantando al desesperado chico unos centímetros del suelo - Podría matarte aquí mismo y nadie lo escucharía.

\- N..no ...ma am...igo...

\- Amigo! Amigo dijiste! - El azabache dio otro golpe en el centro de su vientre con aún más indignación - No voy a matarte "amigo"... No voy a matarte por que qué ganaría rebajándome tanto en este tipo de peleitas callejeras con niñitas como tu. Cobarde... Nunca fuiste un artista marcial! Jamás lo fuiste! Solo aprendías de mis trucos y te aprovechabas de quienes me rodeaban para al menos saber algún movimiento y no dar la lástima que me das ahora! No vales nada Ryoga! Ni como marcialista ni como absolutamente nada!

El chico de la bandana ya sentía como las fuerzas lo abandonaban y respiró por la boca muy sonoramente luchando por un poco de aire.

\- Anda! Defiéndete! No sirves Ryoga! No sirves!

\- A... aka...n...

\- Nombrala y te mato aquí mismo imbécil! - Dejó de apretar su cuello para tomarlo de la camisa y de un fuerte empujón volver a apegarlo a la pared para decirle cargado de desprecio por el - Crees que Akane es tuya? Crees que se quedará contigo maldito idiota? Anda! Pruebame ahora que mereces siquiera que ella voltee a mirarte! - Violentamente lo arrojó al piso terminandolo de humillar a todo lo que podía.

Ryoga lo miraba con odio, pero a la vez con arrepentimiento, por primera vez le pesó en el alma aquellas palabras de el que fue su amigo, no valía nada, no valía nada ni como combatiente ni como hombre y él lo sabía.

\- No me hagas tenerte más compasión que la que ya te tengo Ryoga! Ganate el respeto no la lástima! Levántate y dame pelea si eres un verdadero hombre!

Algunas lágrimas quisieron salir de los oscuros ojos del chico del colmillo pero las logró contener, intentó ponerse de pie aunque aún le faltaba el aire y lo único que hizo fue darle un pobre espectáculo de torpeza a su rival al tratar de incorporarse.

\- Déjalo así Ryoga, déjalo así... No te averguences más... Solo te diré una cosa... - Se acercó al rostro del chico peligrosamente causando que Ryoga sin decir palabra alguna retroceda - Akane Tendo... Me ama a mi... Oíste! - Fueron las ultimas palabras que Ranma pronunció antes de dejarlo en el piso completamente humillado, como un niño pequeño al que acaban de reprender.

Ryoga se quedó en silencio mientras aún masajeaba su cuello para que vuelva a la normalidad, pero al quedarse a solas el llanto lo superó, se sentía una basura por la persona en la que se había convertido, no merecía a Akane, no merecía nada, ni siquiera la compasión de Ranma, dio varios golpes al suelo en el que seguía y se tomaba la cabeza preguntandose en que momento perdió el camino. Soltó un grito ensordecedor y dirigió sus dedos al piso, hace años no usaba aquel truco del rugido de león pero esta ocasión lo ameritaba, para sacar tanto dolor e impotencia de dentro suyo. Seguido de la fuerte explosión se escuchó el sonido de un auto de policía, seguramente pensaron que alguien puso una bomba en el hospital o algo, así que se levantó y de dos saltos desapareció del lugar.

Continuará...

 **Saluditooos!**

 **Elisa Lucía V2016: Hola amigaaaa bella! Ya casi estamos de desenlace por aquí T.T nos queda una semanita nada más de fic espero de corazón lo puedas leer todo amiga un beso gigante!**

 **Litapaz: Ami linda! Que gusto que te agrado el capítulo anterior. Gracias por dejarme siempre palabras bonitas de aliento amiga! Besos!**

 **AndreIta765: Amiii sii en wattpad estoy como saekodachi47 igual que aquí solo que como no se usarlo xD solamente he subido el one shot Akane es para ti. Y en face estoy como SaeKodachi Ranmalove lo malo es q con el tiempo como lo cargo me conecto cada diez años ajaja lo bueno es q ya merito cumplo la meta de haber cumplido religiosamente las actualiz de este fic jeje. Abrazos amiga bella!**

 **Haruri Saotome: Comenzamos con la guerra psicológica para Ryoga amiga y quien mejor que Ranma para comenzarla :) Espero les agrade el próximo cap quiero ver si subo los tres que faltan esta semana que opinas :D Es para no perder la línea del fic y no hacer esperar tanto :)**

 **Frankie Marin San: Noooo no no no se vale xD aunque sea un hola xD jaja pero el punto es que eres uno de los primeros miembros de la familia Ranmaniatica virtual jeje Abrazo grande amigo! Nos leemos!**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Mi hermosa autora favorita! Gracias por siempre levantarme el ánimo amiga! Me da muchísimo gusto que logre transmitir sentimientos por este fic. Al menos angustia o coraje xD jejeej Ami estoy de voladita ahora xq ando con el tiempo para variar T.T Te mando un MP apenas aterrice en mi casa sip. Besotes! Muak! Super ansiosa de leerte nuevamente!**

 **Ninna Tendo: Ya leiiii amigaaaa woow bien limoncito jeje Está bastante descriptivo xD la verdad jamás he leído otro género, no estoy lista xD ajaja quizás más adelantito T.T Por ahora luego de este fi ami me devorare la pagina entera xD No he leido nada nada desde que inicié a escribir. Solo por allí algo corto :( Volveré como lectora al cien por ciento yeeei. Besoooos!**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Siii ami Kara para ask es una super novela creeme que te re engancha desde el primer capítulo! Lo bueno es que en youtube está doblada al español. Ya estamos en la semana final amiga TT_TT quiero subir tres espisodios esta semana para que el final sea junto a los otros epis y no esperar hasta la oootra. Nos leemos mi Esme!**

 **Bely Pendragon: Amigaaaa por favor que tenga final feliiiz xD Si me quedé loca cuando leyendo los comentarios del cap 157 alguien pone q el final estuvo decepcionante de KPA en seguida entré en pánico xD pensé que moría Omar jaja pero luego me spoile yo misma y veo q no. Ha sido un comentario bobo jaja. Por cierto me morí con tu foto de los moai xD akaja tengo un amigo chileno y asi se pone cuando se enoja xD**

 **Znta: This is the last week my dear T.T i will miss you a looot. Do you like this chapter? Its a lil revenge against Nodoka. Not to much. KISSES!**

 **Eliza Tendo: Y aquí hay maaaas amiga jajajaja**

 **Rosefe123: Sii al fin les va a llegar la hora. Por ahora empezamos con el tormento psicológico para Ryoga xD un poquito más y le seguiremos dando golpes a su hombría. Y a Uchan ps también le espera lo suyo je..**

 **Flakita: Hola amiga! Sii Ranma quiere venganzaaa y todos los demás también jeje imagínate hasta Nakuru desde China ayudó para que se sepa la verdad :) Espero esta última semana todo sea de tu agrado también amiga! Besitooos!**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Ami bellaaa! Sii ya casi estamos en el desenlace mi Pau aunque un pequeño spoiler... Va a haber un o una personaje que va a salir medio bien librado o librada de esto xD A menos que se me ocurra lo contrario jaja. Gracias por tu apoyo super constante aquí y por tus comentarios tan bonitos! :) Besitos!**

 **Amigo: Sii amigo esta semana van 3 episodios jeje Espero todos sean de tu agrado y muchísimas gracias por el apoyo desde siempre! Un abrazo!**

 **MarcelaRomero752: Amiga hermosaaa! Ya vi que estás poniéndole muchísimas ganas a tu historia y trabajando con Lizzy también, te prometo que a partir de la semana que viene vuelvo como lectora full time xD Tengo tanto pero tanto que leer :D Lo primero que haré será leer A ellas vencer, es así verdad mi Amy? Pues allí vamos jeje espero te haya gustado el capi de hoy también amiga linda! Besos!**

 **Yram: Como fueeee amigaaaa que tal el evento! Me imagino que todo estuvo de lo más lindo :D Espero me cuentes mi Mary y también que te haya gustado este capítulo :D Un abrazooote ami! Y disculpa las carreras :'(**

 **Deliza22: Amiga tu tío salvó mi final trágico telenovelezco xD Y siiii ais es que pensamos igualito ami besha! Imaginé exactamente una boda al puro estilo Elvis en Las Vegas xD en una peli no recuerdo el nombre pero era de chinos lol decían que en China hay una calle donde nadie duerme ningún negocio por extraño q sea, es atención 24/7 excepto en fiestas religiosas tonces weeeno jjj Un abrazote gekindamense apapachador rankanito amiga hermosa! :D**

 **...**

 **Estamos a tres! A treeees capítulos amigossss del gran final de nuestro fiiic! Adelanto que no será algo trágico así como que mate a algún personaje por malo que sea xD más bien será enfocado en la parte psicológica al menos para Ryoga y bueno ya con esta serían 3 veces q Ranma se lo descuenta jeje pero esta vez con más odio en el. Y como analizamos antes si se lo mete preso ps explota la cárcel y se va jjj. Ukyo es la que la va a tener más complicadito ya verán al final por qué... y pues este espacio que le he dedicado a Nodoka... No me pareció que por más que haya sufrido en la juventud haya tratado de "proteger" tanto a Ranma que colaboró con su ruptura con Akane. Entonces cree también una atmósfera bastante trágica para ella donde su propia conciencia por poco y la hace cometer seppuku, no quería algo tan drástico pero quedó claro que su tormento mental fue fuertecito y si estaba arrepentida, espero les haya gustado también la sorpresa que me imagino ya la sospechaban que Genma no es padre de Ranma T.T También el inicio de la humillación de Ryoga. Bueno mis lectores! Una vez más me despido prontito ya que estoy en pleno ejercicio de mis deberes laborales jaja actualizando a escondidas "A escondidas" xD**

 **Las siguientes actualizaciones serán el Martes, jueves y domingo el gran final! Ay amigos que emoción T.T**

 **Nos estamos leyendo prontito ya saben justo a media noche sip :D**

 **Besitos!**

 **SK47**


	28. Despreciado corazón

**Muy buenas noches amigoooos! Bienvenidos a la última semana de nuestra dramática y romántica historia "A Escondidas". Parece mentira! Estamos a dos capítulos del tan esperado desenlace! Tengo mezcla de sentimientos :') Es mi fic más largo y pues al que le he dedicado muchas más horas y golpes a mi cabecita para que suelte la imaginación xD Quise intentar explorar el género "drama" y solo ha sido gracias a ustedes y a su tan valiosa opinión que he logrado transmitir sentimientos más allá de una pantalla. No tienen idea lo contenta que estoy de haber compartido con ustedes mis lectores casi cuatro meses (contando hasta el cap 30) de actualizaciones. Gracias a todos! No puedo estar más feliz en esta semana de "clausura" jeje.**

 **Bueno bueno que me pongo sentimental como en cada fin de fic xD Recuerdo como los cansé con los agradecimientos en "Desde esa noche" T.T jjj Los agradecimientos personales irán en el último capítulo :D Gracias por darle favorita a la historia amigos! Ha sido un camino larguito pero con la mejor compañía! Ahora si! Los dejo con el episodio de hoy... En esta recta final agradecería muchísimo pero muchiiiiisimo más sus opiniones amigos :) Es muy importante el desenlace para cualquier historia y me encantaría que me hagan saber todas sus reacciones, lo que esperaban, lo que no, se sorprendieron, les gustó, en fin! Acompáñenme estos últimos episodios :'D**

 *****Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **28\. Despreciado corazón**

Nadie podía negar lo bonita que Ukyo se veía en aquel pomposo vestido de novia. De estrecha cintura rodeada de piedras y cristales, de inmensamente larga cola de tul y sedas finas. Llevaba un velo muy grande y esponjado que cubría su rostro del lado más pequeño y una corona que pesaba igual que el propio vestido. La misma cocinera se miraba a si misma sin poder creer que estaba haciendo realidad su más grande sueño, ese que desde muy niña consideró imposible, increíble... Pero en definitiva, y omitiendo el cuento de hadas que vivía, la chica toda la vida ha sido de indumentaria bastante cómoda y sencilla, hasta utilizaba el uniforme escolar masculino aún luego de que todos supieran que era mujer, siempre dijo que era muchísimo más facil de llevar que el traje de las muchachas. Pero no! Tenía que darle gusto a su adorable suegra! Si ella la veía hermosa, Ranma la vería hermosa, simple! Así que se aguantó lo más que pudo esa sensación de estar asfixiándose y hasta un poco de comezón por tantos tules y telas y buscó con la mirada algun par de cómodas baletas sin nada de tacón para al menos poder caminar sin problemas.

En el mismo atelier Nodoka la observaba sin que ella se diera cuenta, la joven definitivamente se veía incómoda, sufría acomodando las copas de su corset para que no se viera más de lo que debe, levantaba la cola del vestido que se notaba y le causaba alergia, desenredaba de cuando en cuando sus cabellos que se enganchaban en la corona y en el velo, sudaba y se daba aire con las manos, para ser sinceros, la chica lo estaba pasando mal.

La matriarca sonreía maliciosa - Las suegras podemos llegar a ser muy... muy malas querida - Pensó para sus adentros a la vez que buscaba los zapatos perfectos para su "adorada nuera". Tomó los tacones más altos que encontró y se los llevó poniendo una carita a la que Ukyo jamás pueda negarse.

\- Ten hija mía, son definitivamente el complemento perfecto para este traje tan espectacular, te gustan? No son lindos?

Ukyo los miraba aterrada y no pudo ni responderle ante lo cual Nodoka cambió su feliz expresión a una triste y le dijo simulando decepción - Oh... Perdóname hija, estoy tan contenta eligiendo tu ajuar y lo demás que no he pensado en tus propios gustos... Estoy solo escogiendo cosas que sé que mi guapo hijo adoraría en una mujer... Pero si no te gustan podemos ir donde tu quieras - Cerró los ojos dramáticamente y fingió llamar a la dependiente para decirle que cancelan todo - Señorita! Señorita! No llevarem...

Sin dejarla que diga una palabra más, Ukyo le arrebató los tacones a Nodoka para probárselos fingiendo la más grande de las felicidades y aunque no pudo hacerlo sin ayuda logró complacer a su nueva madre. Pensando que nadie la escuchaba susurró en voz bajita - Por Kami... Con este vestido tan pesado y estos tacones altos altos creo que será muy difícil para mi mantenerme en pie...

Sin embargo su amada suegra que todo lo oye le respondió con entusiasmo - Nada de eso, nada de eso mi nuera querida, tu serás la mujer de un Saotome eh! Piénsalo no es cualquier cosa! Ranma es un maestro en las artes marciales, no es como esos chicos por ahí, además de ser tan pretendido por las mujeres y de haber tenido varias prometidas... Y tu eres una empresaria y por lo que supe algunos de tus amigos hasta llamaron a reporteros y periodistas, debes lucir espléndida! A nosotras las japonesas desde muy niñas nos enseñan que la comodidad no es nada si es que no te ves bien, la belleza es un regalo querida! Además tienes que mostrar fortaleza! Sino qué será de ti cuando seas madre! Mi hijo necesita una mujer muy fuerte a su lado... Qué es este vestido comparado con tu boda Ukyo!? Vale la pena para que seas aún más bella a los ojos de mi hijo y así no pueda siquiera mirar a nadie más.

Ukyo abrió los ojos como platos jurando que eran consejos nupciales de su casi madre para enamorar a su futuro esposo y solo asentía a todo lo que le decía.

Ahora Nodoka dirigió su atención a la vendedora que las estaba atendiendo - Nos llevamos todo muchacha. Ya lo decidimos.

Ukyo sonreía emocionada pero a la vez preocupada de cómo podrá moverse con semejante majestuosidad que llevaba encima. Ya faltaba casi nada para la boda, en pocas horas sería la esposa de Ranma y era todo lo que importaba. Aunque le preocupaba un poco el que Akane despierte, estaba segura de que ahora tenía a Nodoka de su lado y ya no sentía temor de tener a la peliazul en medio de sus invitados, es más, lo deseaba! Quería ver la cara de derrota de la joven cuando la declaren esposa de su "Ranchan".

...

\- Buaaaa Akane buaaaa, por qué me haces esto - Lloraba el viejecito libidinoso afuera de la habitación de la mediana de las Tendo sin comprender el por qué de lo que estaba sucediendo - Cuando Ranma se entere se va a enoj...

\- Cuando me entere de qué anciano? - Preguntó el azabache intrigado por las lágrimas del pequeño hombre - Ah! No me diga que Akane despertó y salió de aquí como una loca sin esperar a nadie! Es una terca! Puede desmayarse o algo! Ha estado dormida por algún...

El viejito solo negó muhas veces con la cabeza - Akane no ha despertado Ranma...

El muchacho tomó por los aires al maestro para obligarlo a retractarse de lo que dijo - Déjese de bromas viejo! No estoy para sus...

\- Ranma puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras pero es la verdad, ya debió haber despertado hace horas pero nada! Nada! Buaaaaa.

Ranma lanzó al piso al ancianito llorón y aturdido todavía abrió violentamente la puerta de la habitación donde la tenían. Allí estaba revisándola el doctor Tofu.

\- Doctor que sucede? Akane debió haber despertado ya! Ella estaba bajo el efecto de las mox...

\- Lo sabemos Ranma, el maestro nos lo dijo en la tarde. Como no vimos resultado alguno y no se despertó por si misma, buscamos un antídoto alterno y ya lo hemos hecho pero nada! No despierta! La examinamos de pies a cabeza y tampoco encontramos nada! Hasta la cambiamos a esta habitación mas personal para que esté más comoda pero ya ves... Sigue sin reaccionar - El hombre se puso de pie bastante confundido haciendo su cabello hacia atrás como signo de preocupación. Dio unas vueltas hacia la ventana del cuarto y se decidió a ser sincero con el joven de la trenza. Lo miró muy serio y le dijo - Ranma... Akane está dejándose morir.

Ranma abrió los ojos aterrado por aquella noticia, era imposible que todo esto suceda justamente cuando ya estaba todo planeado para ser felices, cuando todas las verdades salieron a la luz y ya no tenían obstáculo alguno para amarse y ya no esconderse de nadie - Doctor qué me está diciendo?! No están haciendo lo necesario! No lo están haciendo! - El pelinegro empezó a perder la compostura.

\- Escúchame Ranma, Akane está perfectamente según todos los análisis que le practicamos a lo largo de estos días, le aplicamos el antídoto a la moxibustión del maestro y esperamos las horas aparentemente necesarias para que despertara... Pero nada... - Volteó a mirarla muy preocupado - Es como... Es como si no quisiera despertar Ranma.

El ojiazul se acercó a ella tan angustiado que no sabía si tocarla o hablarle o hacer alguna cosa - Doctor está muy pálida - Con el dorso de la mano palpó su cuello y se asustó todavía más - Está muy fría! Por qué está así Tofu qué está pasando!

El doctor amablemente intentó tranquilizarlo para explicarle su teoría - Es lo que me preocupa muchacho, como te dije, ella está bien, es solo que su corazón cada vez late más despacio y su respiración se vuelve más lenta, no tiene razones para estar en ese estado pero no regresa! Parece que su subconsciente está frenando a su cuerpo para no despertar, sino hacer todo lo contrario.

La desesperación invadió el corazón del chico al oir esta terrible noticia, el amor de su vida quería morir, se negaba a volver a un mundo donde creía que Ranma la odiaba y que Ryoga era su esposo. Tan obstinada era que hasta quería decidir el momento para irse de este mundo.

\- Ranma será mejor que nos vayamos, ya no son horas para visitar a nadie y en unos minutos pasará por aquí un superior, anda vámonos, solo nos queda esperar muchacho - Tofu trataba de calmar un poco aquella situación.

\- No me pida que me vaya doctor, se lo suplico déjeme estar con ella, necesito estar a su lado no lo ve!?

\- Es imposible Ranma, hay reglas en este hospital, si fuera mi consultorio créeme que te dejaba quedarte junto a ella toda la noche pero aquí es diferente. Te dejaré a solas unos minutos, luego de esto tienes que venir conmigo si? No te tardes, ya regreso - El galeno se retiró del lugar.

Ranma se acercó a Akane delicadamente para observar su sueño, recordaba aquellas veces en las que despertó entre sus brazos sin más testigos que la cómplice oscuridad, dormía con la misma paz, estaba tan hermosa como siempre, pero la frialdad de su piel llenaba el corazón de Ranma de los más profundos miedos.

Acarició el cabello de la chica sentándose junto a ella. Tomó sus dos manos para tratar de darle calor con su aliento y animarla un poco - Me escuchas mi niña? Estoy aquí... Estoy aquí contigo, como te lo prometí - Asustado notó como la respiración de la joven aumentó considerablemente su velocidad y quiso salir a llamar al doctor, pero confió en sus instintos y escuchó a su corazón quedándose junto a ella - No te odio mi amor, se que piensas eso de mi pero no puedes estar más equivocada! - Se acercó muy lentamente al oído de la ojiverde y le susurró - Te amo como jamás nadie va a amarte Akane, te amo y te necesito conmigo mi vida, mi compañera, mi amiga, no me dejes solo por favor, tu no... - Algunas inquietas lágrimas quisieron salir de los profundos ojos del muchacho al decirle estas palabras al amor de su vida y con demasiado temor de perderla - En unas horas Akane, en unas horas esa mano oscura que siempre estaba detrás de todo lo malo que nos pasaba pronto recibirá lo que merece, y quiero que estés allí tomando mi mano como lo prometiste.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna de la chica comenzó a desesperarse - Recuerdas nuestros votos Akane? No me digas que los olvidaste esposa... Juraste amarme por siempre y no abandonarme jamás, no puedes dejarte ir Akane, simplemente no puedes! Akane no puedes! - El joven levantó la voz en un arranque de angustia y abrazó a la ausente muchacha con toda la desesperación que ahora lo invadía.

\- Ranma vámonos ya! Te dije que no puedes estar aquí más tiempo. Anda! - Pacientemente el doctor entró al escuchar los gritos y se llevó de allí al atormentado azabache quien no dejaba de pronunciar el nombre del amor de su vida.

...

Amaneció en Nerima y la boda de Ranma estaba a un día. La novia Ukyo tenía su vestido, el lugar donde sería la ceremonia estaba casi listo, la comida prácticamente terminada y las invitaciones repartidas en su totalidad a medio Japón. La familia Tendo estaba conmocionada por que Akane todavía no despertaba, sin embargo por consideración a Ranma y aunque no recibieron invitación, habían planeado asistir aunque sea la hora del enlace y luego volver a sus vidas normalmente. Por un momento se ofendieron por no haber sido invitados, pero Nabiki, quien era además de Shampoo y Mousse, la que repartía los sobres les explicó que como eran su familia se había ahorrado la tarjetería al menos con ellos.

...

En la notaría de Kuno, Ranma estaba reunido con él y su ex casi cuñada para firmar el poder en el que le cedía a ambos la potestad total de hacer y deshacer a su gusto con todos y cada uno de los bienes de Ukyo Kuonji, tenían razones suficientes para levantar una demanda millonaria, pero prefirieron jugar al mismo juego que la cocinera inició, sucias tácticas en documentos firmados a sus espaldas.

Luego de estar allí el ojiazul pasó por el hospital para estar junto a su chica amada, quería quedarse junto a ella el día entero, estaba a casi nada de desistir del plan que tenían con los demás para vengarse de Ukyo solo con tal de no abandonarla ni un segundo. Le hablaba, la abrazaba, le explicaba de nuevo que no la odiaba sino completamente todo lo contrario, asi mismo sentía como su frustración crecía al no obtener respuesta positiva alguna por parte de ella. El tiempo se acortaba y la boda del muchacho estaba a pocas horas, necesitaba a Akane a su lado para darle el valor que necesitaba para hacer lo que debía. En la tarde de nuevo se terminaron los horarios de visita y tuvo que salir del lugar a esperar pacientemente una vez más. Situación que ya lo tenía al borde de la desesperación.

...

Ukyo se encontraba sola en su restaurante, específicamente en el piso de arriba dentro en su habitación, y preparaba gustosa el equipaje que supuestamente llevaría mañana a su luna de miel, Ranma le dijo que sería sorpresa al lugar donde la llevaría así que empacó para frío y para calor, total que solo quedaron como dos prendas pequeñas en su guardarropas.

\- Estás emocionada?

Esta voz hizo saltar de un susto a la castaña, se tomó el corazón para calmarse y miró con disgusto a su indiscreto y sorpresivo visitante - Es esa la manera que tienes de entrar Ryoga?

El chico no la dejó hablar y se lanzó sobre ella con la pasión encendida - Vas a casarte con otro... Pero siempre serás mía Ukyo ..

Fue lo único que le dijo antes de mandar al piso las maletas y hasta las sábanas dejando completamente vacía la cama donde su despedida fue tan agresiva y apasionada como cada vez que estos dos se juntaban de esta manera.

Cualquiera diría que por las horas que se tomaban para hacer sus cosas, el amor sobraba en esta relación y ya no era asunto sencillo desprenderse el uno del otro, o al menos eso era lo que Ryoga pensaba. El joven sentía que los instantes en los que podía esconderse del mundo y estar con Ukyo aunque esto implicaba ser infiel, eran los únicos donde no lo alcanzaba el odio de Ranma, el desprecio de Akane, la tristeza que siempre lo seguía como sombra. Simplemente se sentía en paz junto a ella y aunque no sabía si era ciertamente amor le gustaba estar en medio de la tormenta que era la castaña, en el centro de sus planes, de sus locuras, de su malicia. Aunque sea así, se sentía importante para alguien.

Todavía agitado por lo que sucedió entre ellos tomó a Ukyo entre sus fuertes brazos y juntó su frente con la de ella cerrando los ojos - Creí amar a Akane con toda mi alma hasta que te encontré de esta manera, pensé que la amaba pero solo buscaba lastimar a Ranma con lo que más le dolía. Me casé y se supone que debería sonreir pero... Pero tus besos y tus caricias son como un tatuaje en mi piel que no quiero y no puedo borrar... No quiero que ese idiota te toque, ni te bese, no soportaría verte en sus brazos. Aunque te cases tu sabes que yo soy tuyo y soy tu dueño. Tan dueño que tu piel me reclama y hoy lo confirmé.

Estas palabras salieron de lo más profundo del alma del joven Hibiki, tenía el orgullo destrozado por las verdades que Ranma en su última pelea le dejó muy en claro, se sentía inútil como artista marcial, inútil como el esposo de una mujer a la que no le importa dejarse morir por otro, inútil en todos los sentidos que pueda imaginar, pero solo junto a ella hallaba al menos la paz que en ningún lugar podía encontrar, aún entre enredos malvados.

Ryoga abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Ukyo - Desaparezcamos juntos Ukyo, yo te quiero y hoy lo confirmé... Te quie...

\- Pues lo confirmaste mal Ryoga... - La muchacha se levantó espantada de la cama y se sentó junto a el sin siquiera molestarse en cubrirse.

\- Q..que Estás dicien...

\- Cómo que me quieres Ryoga?! Por favor escúchate! Qué tonterías dices!

\- Ukyo! - Pronunció casi en silencio con decepción y dolor.

Ella lo miró sin un ápice de pena o compasión y le dijo tan friamente que heló su sangre - Yo no te quiero a ti Ryoga, yo amo... AMO a Ranma, lo nuestro no existe! Nunca sucedió!

Ryoga se alteró y en un segundo se levantó de la cama vistiendose como pudo - Cómo que nunca sucedió Ukyo! Tantas veces que estuvimos aquí en esta habitación, tu me decías...

\- Yo te decía qué Ryoga? Qué?! Vamos! Reacciona! No seas bobo! Son cosas que en ese momento de... de... bueno en ese momento se dicen y ya! Esto fue algo de cama nada más!

\- Pero Ukyo yo te quiero! Te juro que si te vas conm...

La cocinera soltó una carcajada burlona en la cara del muchacho, se cubrió con la sábana y se puso de pié para enfrentarlo cara a cara - Hibiki! Pisemos tierra por favor! Irme contigo? Soy una empresaria Ryoga! Em-pre-sa-ria! Oíste? A dónde me llevarías a vivir? Ni siquiera tienes un título o un grado de marcialista! Difícilmente terminaste la secundaria y eso por que Akane te obligó! O acaso quieres vivir aquí y que yo te mantenga!

Ryoga no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, como podía esa mujer lastimarlo tanto con sus palabras! Le estaba doliendo en lo más hondo del corazón - Todos los planes en los que me involucré fueron solo por ti Ukyo! Por que de alguna manera pensé que tu y yo...

\- Tu y yo... tu y yo... tu y yo nada! De qué tu y yo me hablas?! Aliados! Fuimos aliados por un bien común, Akane es tu esposa y mañana Ranma será mi esposo y se acabó! Si me preguntan no te he visto y si te he visto pues créeme que no te recuerdo.

Estas palabras fueron las que Ryoga pensó y serían las más dolorosas que había escuchado en su corta vida. Pero no, faltaba algo más...

Ukyo se colocó una yukata pequeña encima y resopló fastidiada antes de abrirle la puerta de la habitación para que su ahora indeseable visitante se largue de una buena vez.

Ryoga la miró con dolor y resentimiento. Detuvo la puerta para abrirla el mismo y le dijo - Déjalo! Sé como hacerlo...

Ukyo lanzó una última sonrisa burlona - Ah si? Sabes cómo hacerlo? Pues será abrir la puerta por que "aquello" mmmm deja bastante que desear... Y ya vete! Que puede llegar mi novio - Groseramente lo empujó hacia afuera y cerró la puerta tras del chico.

Ryoga aún tenía la boca abierta de escuchar lo que escuchó, la víbora con la que se enredó no solo partió su corazón en mil pedazos, lo convirtió en una mala persona capaz de engañar, mentir y traicionar por ella y ahora puso en tela de duda su hombría, lo único que le quedaba. No se recuperaba de su asombro cuando escuchó que la cocinera le hablaba del otro lado de la puerta - Si es que no te has ido aún recuerda que mañana te quiero a las diez puntual en la ceremonia, el padrino no debe llegar tarde, eso si puedes hacer bien verdad?

\- Ukyo eres una...

\- Nihao Ukyo! Familia volver de visitar a abuela! - Se escuchó la inconfundible voz de Shampoo y la de un hombre que Ryoga dedujo que era Mousse y los sonidos típicos de un pequeño bebé. Tan shockeado estaba el ex chico cerdo que ni siquiera se escondió sino que como un zombie muerto en vida bajó las escaleras a paso lento y con la mirada perdida.

Esta deprimente escena dejó perplejos a los chinos visitantes que solo se miraban entre si viendo como Ryoga se dirigía a la salida y cerraba la puerta por inercia.

\- Chico cerdo estar llorando?

\- Eso parecía mi Shampoo linda, pero bueno... Anda, dame a Zhen, jugaremos un rato hasta que mami haga la cena... Auch! Mi florecita por qué me pegas!

\- Devolverme la funda de harina! Zhen estar aquí! Pato tonto!

\- He he he, perdón mis amores...

Y así continuaba el conteo regresivo, la venganza estaba programada para las diez de la mañana, y Akane continuaba sin despertar.

...

Nadie sabía cómo pero Nodoka logró escabullirse sin ser vista a la habitación de su querida Akane, entró muy despacito sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y el no cargar esa pesada katana encima le facilitaba muchísimo el trabajo. Se arrodilló junto a ella como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Cuando se quedaba con los Tendo solía velar su sueño como si de su propia madre se tratara, acariciar su cabello con ternura y contarle historias hasta que se quede dormida. Pero esta vez necesitaba todo lo contrario, necesitaba que su niña, su nuera querida a quien amaba como una hija, despierte.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 *** SALUDITO ESPECIAL! ***

 **/A mi ami besha de mi vida Deliza22 en su cumpleaños! Que los cumplas super feliz mi lectora predilecta! Este capi esta dedicadísimo a ti en tu día amiga! :D/**

* * *

 *** AGRADECIMIENTO ***

 **A mi queridísima Elisa Lucía V2016 que inspiró con un hermoso mensaje todo lo que Ryoga le dijo a Ukyo al confesarle que la amaba. Como te dije amiga linda solo iba a unirlo todo y adaptarlo un poquito a la historia y a la escena específicamente. Mil gracias por siempre acompañarme desde que inicié con "Dilema de amor" mi Eli :D**

* * *

 **Saluditooos:**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Ay amiga bella tu MP era la fuerza y los ánimos que necesitaba para arrancar con pie derecho esta semana final. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y siempre leerme amiga ya sea x fic o por locuritas de mensajes xD Ahora si ya viene siendo hora de que la bella durmiente despierte :D Para eso ya no falta nadita nadita y les prometo ub despertar con recompensa extra ;) Besos mi Lizzy!**

 **Deliza22: Que viva la cumpleañeraaaa! (Imagina a todos los del karaoke aplaudiendo por ti amiga xD como te conté en el MP jjj) Pues creo que Ryoga con esto que le dijo Ukyo va a pensar seriamente en hacerse monje (acompañenme a ver esta triste historia) ajajajaj y no contento con la friendzone igual va a ir a pararse como estaca de padrino de bodas ayyy ami pensar que eso si pasa en la vida real xD Ahora si ami besha necesito mi gekindama reforzada con vitaminas y gatitos para este último cap que se divide en dos partes waaa. Besotes gigantes amiii! Y que vivaaaa xD**

 **Haruri Saotome: Mi Haruuu espero que hayas disfrutado muchiiiisimo de la paliza verbal que Ukyo le dio a Ryoga, directo al kokoro xD Y no te asustes jeje prometo un despertar genial para Akane amiga palabra de honor xD Besos muaaak!**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Mi Esme bonita aiii si me pasó eso cuando recién comencé a leer fics en esta página. Leí una historia buenísima es poco! Increíble! Iba por el cap 40 mas o menos y eran largos largos, llevaba leyendo una semana así cada madrugada hasta que me di cuenta que la escritora lo abandonó en el 2010 creeme... lloré xD Jamás podría hacerles eso amiga jajaj T.T Estoy triste xq voy a extrañarlooos pero espero regresar con la adaptación que te comenté :) Luego quizás de que me vuelvan a crecer las neuronas otro long fic como este jejeje. Besitos amiga mía!**

 **Marcela Romero 752: Mi Amy lindaaaa claaaro que lo pensé pero luego me dije a mi misma: "Mi misma... Ranma es bien machito... no andaría contando sus intimidades a Ryoga" jaajjaaj hasta lo escribí y todo pero en la edición se fue xD Pero no te preocupes amiga de que se entera, se entera! Este cap fue por quienes votaron por darle a Ryoga en su hombría amiga y recuerdo que tu eras una de ellas :D Espero te haya gustado como Uchancita pisoteó hasta su manera de hacer ciertas... cosas xD Bueno mi Amyta un abrazote enorme! Nos leemos!**

 **Yram: Ahora si a llenar una almohada amiga xD Para usar las plumitas del disfraz jejeje. Que te pareció esta humillación recargada a Ryoga T.T Y sobre Genma es mi sueño oculto amiga que ese ser no sea el papá de Ranma ayyy es que jamás entendí como Nodoka pudo tener algo con el! Siendo como era! Ay Rumiko Rumiko una duda más a tu cuenta jaja. Un abrazo enorme mi Mary! Muak! Espero el final sea de tu gusto :D emociooon xD**

 **Bely Pendragon: Calidad de bulto xD ajajajajajajaj ay amiga tu y tus ocurrencias xD ajajaja. Sabes que estoy traumada nunca pensé que Tayyar se mate tan fácilmente y en la cara de Omar... Osea? Esperé más! No se es que para mi ese señor era como el diabRo xD y venir a morirse así fue como meeeh... Me doliooo que le dieran perpetua a Hussein T.T y Elif me patea lo egoista que se pone con q Omar renuncie. Moriria por que al final Fatih y Nilufer se queden juntos y ... Prefiero no spoilearme T.T me faltan dos caps. Voy x la boda de Arda y Pelin x cierto ese nombre me mata de risa... al menos en Feriha le decían Pélin pero aca es Pelín xD besooootes mi beluuu**

 **Flakita: Amiga a ti también muchísimas gracias por tus lecturas y comentarios :D Perdón x hacerte esperar un capi más por el despertar de Akane pero prometo vendrá recargado en un capítulo extra large! El del jueves :D Besos y abracitos amiga!**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Mi pau pauuu ya casi! Un poquito más y Akane despierta! Espero hayas difsrutado mucho del sufrimiento de Ryoga en este cap xD y de las maldades de la suegri Nodoka jeje... El punto es meterle presión a Ukyo por todos lados y desde antes de la boda ayyy le espera una buena! Gracias por tus lecturas y comentarios amiga! Nos leemos prontito muak!**

 **Znta: Hiii! Everything will be ok i promise xD No more drama for now T.T What about Ryoga in this chapter? Do you like how Ukyo hurts him in his ego? XD sorry again and again for my english T.T xoxoxoxo!**

 **Amigo: Pues si tienes razón... Ranma debe si o si tener un hijo varón, si tiene una hija mujer igual las tradiciones harían que se case para que el varón osea el yerno herede la dinastía. imagínate! Como si Akane no se bastara para patear gente xD Yo se que querías que Akane despierte pero la verdad si lo vemos de un punto de vista real, Ranma con ella despierta no se hubiera resistido de mandar todo al diablo y llevarsela lejos sabiendo ya toda la verdad y la venganza hubiera quedado en nada. Y Akane como es buena no hubiera dejado que Ranma le de los bienes de Ukyo a Nabiki en fin... Bueno amigo el despertar de Akanita vien recargado eso si ;D nos leemos!**

 **Ninna Tendo: Mi amiii las tensiones sigueeen xD Pero ya estamos a nada de que todo termine! Ayy los voy a extrañar muchísimo! Espero te guste la forma cruel en la que Ukyo desechó a Ryoga y la malicia de Nodokita eh bien escondida que la tenía jeje. Bueno amiga gracias por tus lecturas y por tu apoyo constante mil gracias! Besos enormes!**

 **Un beso gigante para mi amiga AndreIta765. Y para mi querida litapaz! Amigaaa me hiciste faltisimaaa! Otro abrazo para Flor de Loto e Ireland Otaku muy muy grande! Igualmente para mi amigo Frankie Marin y mi ami Rosefe-123 muchisimos abrazos para mis ausenteees! Vieron que estoy pendiente ehhhh :D jeje**

 **Oficialmente el jueves subo la primera parte del cap final, es super más largo de los normales y más emocionante xD Sorpresaaaa espero que les gusteeee. Bueno mis lectores! He subido un poco antes este cap para que llegue puntualito el saludito de cumpleaños para una de mis lectoras que quiero mucho mucho :D**

 **Nos leemos prontito amigos míos! Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo! Por sus favs y follows! Por leer mis ocurrencias! Por todo! :'D**

 **Besoooos!**

 **SK47**


	29. La revancha

**Bienvenidos al último capítulo (parte 1) de nuestro drama mis lectores! Espero lo disfruten mucho mucho :) Continuamos!**

 ***Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi***

 **30\. La revancha**

\- Te contaré una historia mi niña amada, la historia de amor entre el príncipe Ranma y la hermosa princesa Akane. Ambos se amaban mucho mucho, pero un día se separaron por cosas de la vida y aunque unos años después se volvieron a encontrar, ahora eran prisioneros de dos seres malvados. Pero a pesar de toda la maldad que los rodeaba su amor brilló con luz propia y los villanos no pudieron soportarlo. Con trampas y mentiras intentaron separarlos. Tanto así que la princesa Akane eligió dormir eternamente con tal de no sufrir al creerse casada con el malvado Ryoga y pensando que su gran amor la odiaba. El príncipe Ranma mañana se vengará de la bruja Ukyo y necesita a su princesa con el, pero se niega a despertar. Y si ella no vuelve a la vida, jamás sabrá la verdad... - Nodoka acariciaba con maternal ternura la frente de su amada niña contándole aquella triste historia de amor pero cargada de esperanza. Negada a cualquier diagnóstico y con la fe intacta quería seguir intentando despertar a Akane, quien ya respiraba cada vez más lento por lo que los doctores y la familia empezaron a temer lo peor.

La joven mujer lloraba apretando las frías manos de la ojiverde quien hace rato había dejado de luchar por abrir sus ojos, cuando el sonido de la puerta la alertó - Hijo mío! Cómo entraste!? Alguien te vió?

Ranma no contestó una palabra, solo se acercó lentamente a donde estaba su mujer amada y se arrodilló junto a ella. Nodoka lo comprendió y se levantó en silencio para escabullirse del lugar no sin antes darle un tierno beso a su hijo para darle fuerzas y hacerlo sentir apoyado pase lo que pase. Tenía que irse sin ser vista y siendo como ella era, lo logró.

Dentro de la habitación Ranma miraba a Akane como ido, desorientado, las palabras habían abandonado su boca dándole paso a la angustia y a algunas lágrimas. Rozaba dulcemente las mejillas de su hermosa durmiente con sus dedos y puso en su cabello otra rosa blanca - Te ves hermosa mi niña, hermosa como deberías haberte visto mañana cuando tu y yo... Cuando nosotros... - El muchacho no pudo contener más sus emociones y se aferró al pecho de la chica. La abrazó y lloró con todo el miedo y la frustración que te deja el perder al ser que más amas en el mundo. La sostenía como suplicándole que no lo deje, que no se vaya...

\- Sé que he sido un cobarde idiota mi amor, sé que te lastimé con mis hechos y palabras tantas veces... Pero hasta ahora nada ha podido con esto Akane. Esto que sentimos va mucho más allá de solamente amarnos, más allá de escondernos del mundo para estar juntos. Esto es lo que nos mantiene vivos, y si tu dejas de luchar estás acabando conmigo. Quédate a mi lado mi obstinada... Te lo pido...

El joven al no hallar respuesta alguna se desesperó más todavía y caminó de allá para acá aterrizando de nuevo al pie de la dormida muchacha - Regálame una última oportunidad Akane, solo una más... Mañana es nuestro día, nuestro momento! Por favor despierta! Quédate a mi lado! Si supieras cuánto te necesito... - Suspiró triste viendo que sus esfuerzos se iban en vano. Se acercó a ella y le dio un cálido beso en los labios y luego en la frente. Le susurró cerca de su oído - Mañana las cosas sucederán tal y como lo querrías mi amor, te esperaré hasta el último segundo, confió en ti y tengo la fe necesaria para creer en nuestro amor Akane. Ya no más "A Escondidas", ya no más misterios, enredos o mentiras... Voy a esperarte mi amor... Voy a esperarte - Sin hacer nada de ruido y secando un poco el evidente llanto que su rostro reflejaba, Ranma salió de la habitación. Faltaban muy pocas horas para realizar todo lo planeado entre él y todos los demás, pero la persona más importante que debía asistir seguía ausente.

...

...

Muchas dudas habían sobre el magno evento que ocurriría al amanecer. Se especulaba que era la boda del marcialista Ranma Saotome con su prometida, pero las invitaciones repartidas por toda la ciudad decían otra cosa diferente. Esto confundió a los futuros asistentes y a los periodistas quienes desde muy temprano se apostaron en las afueras del lugar para aclarar la duda sobre quién era en verdad la novia.

Los rayos de sol estaban comenzando a llenar el cielo de Nerima y anunciando que la hora cero llegaría pronto.

Nabiki y Kuno ultimaban todos los detalles necesarios para la parte del plan que a ellos les tocaba realizar, Nodoka y Shampoo coordinaban lo que debían hacer ellas mientras la pequeña Zhen se quedaba con su padre. Ukyo a pesar de ser la que se casa, fue la unica encargada de la preparación del exquisito buffet a servir en esta mañana engalanada y lo dejó todo listo desde la noche anterior. Sin embargo ahora como buena novia estaba siendo arreglada y embellecida por algunos estilistas en su restaurante acompañada de Genma.

\- Oiga Genma! Deje mi alacena en paz por dios! Se comería mis zapatos si pudiera! - Reclamaba Ukyo mientras la peinaban - Que hace aquí tan temprano!? Acaso no lo quieren en su casa!

\- No te quejes hijita que mi adorada Nodoka me envió aquí para llevarte al salón y estoy aburrido. Además necesito energías! Cuanto crees que me cansaré subiendo del brazo de la novia todos esos escalones que tiene ese jardín hasta el altar!? No no, necesito alimentarme!

La castaña volteaba los ojos resignada al animal que le tocaría por suegro - No sea mentiroso que usted no me llevará sino mi padre. Solamente están un poco retrasados pero llegarán! Así que ya deje de comer por dios! Me pone más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy.

Miró el reloj ansiosa y feliz, su día, su tan ansiado día había llegado y no habría nada ni nadie que lo arruine. Sonreía victoriosa mirándose al espejo. Lo tenía todo!

Contaba con su cadena de restaurantes que de ahora en adelante convertiría en un imperio al lado de su Ranma. También tendría un esposo que si bien no la amaba pues ya ella se encargaría de amarrarlo rápidamente dándole muchos muchos hijos. Gozaba de fama, ya que siendo una de las empresarias más jóvenes de un pueblo perdido como Nerima atraía la atención de todo el país. Era feliz, completamente feliz. Ganó la guerra entera y solo había perdido un par de batallas. Cerró sus ojos para facilitarle el trabajo a la maquillista y contenta continuó con su sesión de belleza.

...

En la casa Tendo, el más reciente miembro de la familia estaba arreglándose en la habitación matrimonial que ahora le correspondía. Alborotaba un poco su cabello y apretaba su bandana amarilla. Evitaba mirarse al espejo ya que cada vez que lo hacía se sentía aún más miserable. Estaba sufriendo, triste, resignado... La mujer que hasta hace nada creía amar se estaba dejando morir en un hospital por otro, su rival de toda la vida lo despreció hasta el subsuelo como artista marcial y lo denigró como más pudo y la chica que se había metido muy dentro de su cabeza y corazón, Ukyo, lo humilló tanto y de la peor manera utilizándolo únicamente para lograr sus egoistas propósitos convirtiéndolo en la basura que ahora era.

Un par de golpes en la puerta lo hicieron volver a la realidad - Si?

\- Ryoga puedo pasar?

\- Dime Kasumi qué sucede?

\- En treinta minutos salimos al salón, solo estoy aquí para avisártelo - Informó la muchacha con la gentil sonrisa en su rostro que siempre la había caracterizado.

Ryoga solo asintió y cerró la puerta.

...

...

 **" Me contaron una historia, de esas como los cuentos que escuchaba de niña. Soñaba que me querías y no me guardabas rencor. Quise despertar pero tu cercanía eclipsó todos mis sentidos. Y fué cuando supe que no hay otro lugar en la tierra o fuera de ella en el que esté mejor, que a tu lado".**

...

En aquella solitaria habitación de hospital, una rosa blanca un poco marchita cayó en el piso y un par de grandes ojos verdes al fin veían de nuevo la luz. Luego de un largo sueño inducido por la desesperación, Akane se incorporó muy lentamente en su camilla tomando con sus manos su aún confundida cabeza. Poco a poco recordó todo, su boda con Ryoga, la inesperada intervención de Ranma, lo que le pidió al maestro en su angustia como último recurso, pero no recordaba cómo aquella rosa llegó a ella. La tomó entre sus manos y al levantarse del piso miró el calendario y junto a él estaba un reloj.

Sabía que hoy era un día especial por algo pero no lo recordaba, con cuidado inspeccionó el lugar mientras recuperaba de a poco las fuerzas. No había nadie que responda sus llamados y quiso irse, pero la cabeza seguía dandole vueltas. Entró al baño para lavarse la cara pero mejor optó por una breve ducha para organizar sus ideas y así calmarse. En ese mismo momento como fichas de dominó sus recuerdos iban alineándose de a poco en su mente obligándola a recordar.

\- Tía Nodoka... - Dijo sobresaltada mientras venían a su memoria fragmentos de la historia que la matriarca le contó entre sueños - Ranma! No me odia! - Se dijo a si misma cuando recordó las palabras del hombre que amaba retumbando dentro de su cabeza -" Regálame una última oportunidad Akane... Mañana es nuestro día, nuestro momento! Por favor despierta! Quédate a mi lado!" - La peliazul abrió sus ojos a tope y sin perder más tiempo como por inercia, se colocó una bata que allí encontró y salió del lugar a buscar respuestas sin siquiera percatarse de cómo estaba vestida, pero estaba tan aturdida que por accidente se metió a la oficina del doctor.

\- Donde demonios estoy?!- Dió un mal paso y cayó sobre unos libros que estaban en el escritorio y vio con mucha tristeza que allí se encontraba la invitación para la boda de su amado guerrero. Iba a leerla pero el fuerte sonido de la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente la hizo soltar la tarjeta del susto.

\- Doctor! Doctor! Donde está Akane!? Dónde...! - Por poco el corazón de Ranma se detiene allí mismo del miedo tan inmenso que acabó de sentir. No vió a Akane en su habitación y debido al estado en el que se encontraba ayer, temió lo peor. Sin esperar ni un segundo corrió a la oficina de Tofu para tener noticias y allí la encontró. Tardó algunos instantes en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo en tan solo un momento la tenía ya entre sus brazos besándola como si hubiera sido la primera vez que la veía luego de un viaje muy largo - Qué haces aquí Akane? Por qué no me llamaste? Despertaste así nada más? Te sientes bien? Dime algo por favor! - La emoción hizo que el ojiazul se exaspere un poco.

Akane imaginó que seguía soñando, al mirarlo allí junto a ella, tan guapo como siempre y con su corazón latiendo únicamente por verla ahí. Solo le sonrió y le acarició el cabello juntando su frente con la suya - Viniste... Estás aquí... - Pronunció como en un suspiro cuando violentamente se detuvo al fijarse de un pequeño detalle del que no se había percatado. Se separó de él y se puso de pié mirándolo con gesto resentido sin poder aguantarse el reclamo - Vestido de novio? - Exclamó la chica decepcionada pero muy enojada. Por un momento pensó que Ranma había desistido de casarse y fue con ella sin importarle nada, pero al verlo con su traje negro impecablemente arreglado sus esperanzas decayeron - Acaso me restregarás en la cara que en una hora serás el orgulloso esposo de la infeliz de Ukyo!

Ranma la miró anonadado y sin moverse un centímetro, al instante reaccionó admirado de cómo su chica amada podía pasar en tan poco tiempo de la ternura al enojo total, frunció el ceño y la pelea comenzó - Y si así fuera! Tengo todo el derecho no crees? Después de que alguien a quien no quiero mencionar... me dejó con los pasajes de avión comprados y maleta en mano, para casarse como una princesa con el imbécil de Ryoga!

\- Al menos me preguntaste por qué lo hice? Bobo!? Como siempre el señor solo sabe señalar con el dedo y no se fija en sus propios errores!

\- A qué errores te refieres eh? Qué mas error el tuyo! La tramposa de mi futura esposita te amenazó con dejarlos en la calle si no te casabas con Ryoga y aquiii la señorita que hizo? Callarse y casarse de lo más contenta! Es más! Creo que hasta lo disfrutaste!

\- Sabes que es lo que voy a disfrutar y mucho? Lanzarte esta silla por la cabeza Saotome! Qué querías que hiciera?! Me dió tiempo apenas para ir a la capilla! Esos hombres estaban allí para desalojarnos! En cambio aquí el señor "soy un genio" nunca me dejó siquiera contarle nada sobre Ukyo! Yo sabía que ella había sido la culpable de que supuestamente tu hayas aceptado los restaurantes Uchans como regalo. Traté de decírtelo! Si me hubieras dejado hablar al menos hubieras estado alerta sobre ella y jamás hubiese intentado quitarme mi casa!

\- Nunca me dijiste nada Akane!

\- Traté! Quise decírtelo! Pero cuando nos encontramos esa noche tu solo... Yo... eh... - Repentinamente la peliazul recordó que la vez en la que se vieron a solas, pasaron las horas sin decirse una palabra pero amándose minuto a minuto en aquella habitación - Olvídalo! Por que ni siquiera te importó que estuviera muriéndome aquí en este hospital y seguiste adelante con tus planes de boda! Anda! Vete! Cásate con ella! Que yo me voy de aquí a buscar a MI ESPOSO! - Rápidamente la chica le dio la espalda al azabache para irse y abrió la puerta pero un movimiento automático de Ranma la volvió a cerrar pero esta vez con seguro.

\- Por qué me encierras? Estás loco? Voy a gritar! Tofu vendrá ensegui...

\- Tofu está en tu casa con Kasumi! Irán juntos a mi boda! Así que grita lo que quieras que nadie te va a escuchar! Y si! Tienes razón! Me voy! Tengo un par de asuntos que resolver con Ukyo!

Akane escuchó ese nombre y se crispó por completo, le dió un fuerte golpe al gran escritorio del galeno llena de rabia - Eres un idiota! Y me lo dices así?

Peligrosamente Ranma se acercó a ella hasta estar solo a milímetros de su boca - Esa furia con la que siempre actúas... Esa manera de mirarme... Me vuelve un demente tu injustificada agresividad Akane! Me tienes loco! - No sabía si decirlo a manera de seducción o de reniego.

La chica lo enfrentó mirándolo con altivez - Así le hablas a una mujer casada? Qué clase de educación te dieron Saoto...m

Tantos días sin besarla, sin sentirla, habían hecho demasiados estragos en el marcialista quien en un solo movimiento lanzó al piso el único libro que había en el inmenso escritorio del doctor Tofu y con delicadeza mientras la besaba, puso a Akane encima - Te hice tanta falta como tu a mi... No lo niegues - Le susurró con su típico gesto ególatra que alteraba los nervios de su niña amada.

Ella no le respondió nada solo lo encandiló con su profunda y oscura mirada comprendiendo que estaban solos en aquel lugar. El último desacierto de su vida había sido no seguir a su corazón y obedecer a la razón, cosa que por poco le provoca la muerte. Esta vez y aunque se creía casada y lo tenía a Ranma allí vestido de novio a una hora de su boda, no le importó nada más... Quería ser suya allí, y así... A escondidas, escapando de todos. Y si de ahora en adelante su amor debía ser clandestino, pues no se lo iba a negar por nada del mundo. Le sonrió y se acercó a su boca muy lentamente para morder con delicadeza el labio inferior del joven, cosa que sabía muy bien y era el comienzo de un gran incendio.

Ni siquiera miraron el reloj de nuevo o se preocuparon del tiempo, cuando sin palabras decidieron demostrarse amor.

Más que gustosa Akane retiraba pieza a pieza todo el traje de novio que Ranma llevaba puesto, feliz de ser ella quien lo haga, feliz de ser ella la única a quien el ama aunque vaya a casarse con otra. Por un momento y mientras Ranma presurosamente le quitaba aquella pequeña batona de hospital de su desnuda piel, se sintió culpable por Ukyo, sabía que esa arpía no lo merecía, sin embargo su conciencia hablaba por si misma. Ranma notó la carita triste de su amada y supo enseguida de qué se trataba. En voz bajita le dijo al oído - En una hora entenderás que no estamos haciendo nada malo Akane... Ni traicionando a nadie... Confías en mi?

La chica solo lo miró con un poco de duda pero en seguida el sentir las tibias manos del marcialista sobre su cintura y descender a sus torneadas caderas la hizo olvidar cualquier cosa que no sea ese momento.

Parecía que la única necesidad que en ese instante tenían era sentirse piel con piel, reclamar lentamente con sus manos cada parte que consideraban suya. Habían pasado por tanto que los contados momentos que han compartido en la intimidad, eran sagrados, únicos e irrepetibles.

\- Te juro Akane, que los únicos labios que acaricien tu piel de esta manera serán los míos - Le susurraba mientras deslizaba su boca por el cuello de la joven y dejaba un húmedo rastro hasta llegar al delicado y femenino pecho de la ojiverde arrancándole más de un suspiro de deseo por él. Ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza recostándose sobre sus propios brazos hacia atrás para facilitarle el trabajo al chico y decirle con sus gestos que necesitaba más.

Las traviesas manos de Ranma buscaban sin detenerse el punto exacto donde hacerla sentir mujer, su mujer... La única que podía decirse la dueña total y absoluta de su cuerpo y de su vida. La única que se había ganado su corazón y el derecho de fundirse con el en un mismo ser. Akane no se quedaba atrás, sus manos en conjunto con su boca se encargaban de llevar a Ranma fuera de este mundo.

El calor del una soleada mañana y la temperatura propia de aquel fuerte momento, bañó de sudor y de besos cada centímetro de su piel. Ambos ignoraban por completo el hecho de estar en un sitio y horario completamente inapropiados cuando decidieron terminar lo que empezaron.

Akane temblaba entre aquel par de fuertes y bronceados brazos sobre el frío escritorio dejándose ir aprisionando fuertemente al joven entre sus porcelanizadas y cortas piernas, encerrando en sus labios el grito que por estar en un sitio desconocido no podía liberar.

Ranma intentó contenerse pero hace mucho sus fuertes dedos habían dejado ciertas marcas en los hombros de quien lo volvía loco. Cara a cara, frente a frente, abrieron sus ojos y juntaron sus labios no en un beso, solo en un apasionado roce en el que hacían al otro sentir su acelerado aliento. Acariciaban sus mejillas con su boca, tan despacio, tan inocentemente. Entrelazaron sus manos y despertaron de aquel momento.

\- Vendrás a mi boda - Le sentenció Ranma a la joven quien lo miró sin saber si aquello era una broma o qué - Te lo explicaré... Confías en mi no es así? - Le preguntó a su ex prometida con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba para sentirse segura e ir de su mano hasta el fin del mundo si se lo pidiera.

Ahora si con prisa, se vistieron, Ranma de nuevo con su traje de novio y ella encontró entre sus cosas un lindo vestido que Nodoka había dejado para ella el día anterior esperando a que despierte. Arreglaron el desorden del lugar rápidamente y salieron de ahí sin ser vistos rumbo al salón de fiestas. En el camino Akane hizo muchísimas preguntas pero Ranma no podía responderle absolutamente todo. Ya se daría cuenta por ella misma, lo que si le dejó muy claro era que tenía pruebas de que Ryoga era el cómplice principal de Ukyo en todas sus desventuras.

...

El jardín donde se celebraría el evento estaba todo lleno casi por completo. Los músicos hace rato que habían terminado de afinar sus instrumentos de cuerda para recibir a la flamante novia que estaba bastante retrasada, los periodistas ya estaban ocupados pensando en el sensasionalista título que pondrían en los encabezados sobre este evento por la inesperada demora en el comienzo de la boda, Shampoo secreteaba algo con la persona encargada del sonido y le entregó un cd, en fin, hace siglos que todo estaba en su sitio y listo para que comience la esperada boda, pero nada...

Un auto fuera del salón se estacionó por quinta vez provocando más y más comentarios de los presentes.

Genma bajó el vidrio del vehículo y Nabiki quien esperaba afuera la llegada del novio le hizo señas que nada todavía - Nodoka por dios! Ese hijo tuyo! Ah! Las verguenzas que nos hace pasar! Espero que si a ese ingrato se le ocurre dejar a mi nuerita plantada en el altar cumplas tu palabra de seppuku! Es lo más vergonzoso que ... - El temático hombre del turbante se quejaba como si fuera un preocupado padre, pero lo único que le importaba y para nadie era un secreto, era el dinero de Ukyo y la comida gratis.

Nodoka por su parte muy preocupada miraba el reloj, su hijo no llegaba y se suponía que la boda debía iniciar hace 45 minutos, en seguida pensó lo peor, quizás le pasó algo a Akane... Bajó del auto corriendo y fue hasta donde estaba Nabiki quien estaba hablando por teléfono, le hizo una señal a Nodoka para que se calme y colgó. La miró con su típica mirada confiada y la tranquilizó - Ranma ya viene tía - Ambas mujeres sonrieron sabiendo que significaba esto.

Cinco minutos después los músicos recibieron de ellas la orden de comenzar a tocar la canción de bodas. Con el primer sonido de los instrumentos el corazón del ignorado ex chico cerdo se quiso salir de su pecho. No quería ver a Ukyo casándose con otro, pero el masoquismo que siempre lo caracterizó lo obligó a ir hasta la puerta de entrada para ser el primer hombre en verla vestida de novia, y lo logró. Por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que esta boda se cancelaría y que Ranma desistió, aunque debido al gran retraso del muchacho todos los presentes pensaron lo mismo, pero al escuchar que los músicos dieron inicio a su melodía se dio cuenta que la boda era un hecho.

Ukyo dentro del auto temblaba, lloraba, sudaba y estaba al borde de un shock emocional. Repetía como loca - Ranma no me hagas esto! Ranma no me hagas esto! - Junto a ella estaba su padre quien sostenía fuertemente su mano. Intentaba localizar a Ranma por teléfono sin éxito alguno, sin embargo miraron con curiosidad y Ukyo con susto, cómo Ryoga se acercaba al vehículo. La cocinera se tensó de piez a cabeza, en medio de su crisis nerviosa el joven del colmillo se atrevía a perturbarla. Bajó el cristal del auto y muy enojada le gritó - Qué quieres!?

Ryoga se la quedó mirando ignorando olímpicamente que su padre también estaba allí. Sonrió al verla tan bonita con ese velo, ese hermoso maquillaje que resaltaba más sus femeninas facciones pero la ensoñación le duró poco al escuchar otro grito de la castaña - Deja de mirarme así acaso estás loco! Qué sucede? Si no es nada vete de aquí - Dijo muy enojada y volvió a querer cerrar la ventana del auto pero Ryoga puso la mano y se lo impidió - Nabiki me envió a decirte que Ranma ya viene, en dos minutos entra él con Genma y su madre y sigues tú, prepárate - Sin decir nada más el muchacho agachó la mirada y se dio media vuelta para volver al salón.

Ukyo no cabía en ella misma de la emoción - Yo sabía papá! Sabía que mi Ranchan no me haría algo así!

\- Me alegro hijita, me alegro... Aunque ese jovencito y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente luego de la ceremonia! Nadie le hace esto a mi inocente pequeñita! Tan hermosa! Tal y como tu madre y yo te criamos! Nuestro orgullo!

Ukyo sonrió feliz y ahora si respiraba tranquila, aunque ni tanto, por que el vestido la apretaba demasiado. Por un momento pensó que Nabiki o Kuno abrieron la boca y le contaron a Ranma la verdad, o peor aún! El despechado de Ryoga fue tan poco hombre que habló de ella con su futuro esposo. Pero ahora ya no temía y empezó a arreglarse para hacer su entrada triunfal.

La castaña bajó del auto con ayuda de su padre quien le dijo antes que se le olvide - Por cierto mi pequeña, tu madre y yo estamos sentidos por no haber recibido ninguna invitación, que es eso de avisarnos que te casas por teléfono hija!

\- Cómo es eso? Quizás fue un descuido de Shampoo. Debí encargarme personalmente pero estaba muy nerviosa papito... Anda... Por favor perdóname si, lleva a tu princesita al altar, no me regañes - Hizo un pequeño berrinche y convenció a su padre. Tomó su brazo y al compás de la canción que ya llevaba un buen rato sonando esperó a que le den la señal de que el novio ya ingresó para luego empezar a entrar al lugar aunque con dificultades por los enormes tacones que no estaba acostumbrada a usar, pero como fueron regalo de su futura madre mejor no dijo nada.

La tradición dictaba que madre y padre deben llevar al novio al altar y así se hizo. Nodoka tomó el brazo derecho de su hijo con cariño y confortándolo con una sonrisa. En cambio Genma se paró al lado izquierdo de él y en su mejor papel de padre digno le reclamó disimulando y sonriendo falsamente mientras caminaban los tres hacia adelante. - Recuérdame que te de una paliza por semejante falta de respeto Ranma... Te niego como hijo! Cómo vas a dejar esperando a Ukyo tanto tiempo y atrasarte así? Se supone que ella llega al último no tú! - Renegaba el oportunista hombre.

Ranma respiraba hondo apretando los puños y conteniéndose al máximo de no partirle la cara allí mismo a ese ser, lo que ni siquiera Nabiki sabía era que Kuno le había mostrado en video cómo Genma se había prestado para seguirle el juego a Ukyo a cambio de comida y efectivo. Esa prueba, más el dinero que Nodoka encontró entre las pertenencias de su marido fueron suficientes para incriminarlo - Lo siento.. Padre... - Dijo sarcástico.

\- Genma ya cállate! Deja a Ranma en paz! - Entre dientes susurró Nodoka disimulando también.

\- Es tu culpa por solaparle todo a este mal hijo! Ahora apresúrate y cásate por fin... Y sonríe por dios que no estás en un velorio! - Lentamente ambos padres se separaron de su hijo para colocarse al lado derecho del altar junto al padrino Ryoga a esperar por la novia.

Akane asomó su rostro escondiéndose lo más que podía entre la gente para evitar ser vista pero no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa y sobre todo celosa de ver a Ranma en un altar esperando por otra mujer. No quiso explicarle el plan solo le pidió confianza y esta vez se la daría.

Ahora Ranma estaba tan nervioso que movía los pies exageradamente, no sabía por qué pero a pesar de eso se sentía fuerte, sabía que la presencia de su Akane le daba el valor necesario para cobrarle a Ukyo todas sus trampas. La percibía cerca aunque no esté a su lado literalmente sino entre la multitud. Dejó a un lado los nervios y sonrió al ver que la primera parte del plan estaba por comenzar y hasta mejor de lo esperado ya que su evidente retraso puso el toque perfecto de tensión en el ambiente. Se acomodó el pequeño micrófono que Nabiki había colocado en su traje y verificando que esté encendido se paró firme a esperar a su adorada noviecita.

Los presentes también estaban de pie esperando la aparición de quién decía en la invitación, pero tremenda sorpresa se llevaron al ver que entraba otra mujer por la puerta del salón vestida de novia.

\- Qué clase de broma es esta?

\- Quién es esa mujer?

\- No es la cocinera del restaurante Uchans?

\- Que hace aquí? En la invitación decía que la novia es Akane Tendo!

\- Donde está Akane!?

Nabiki y Shampoo, para comenzar con la venganza hicieron que en las invitaciones diga Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo, por eso fue que ni los periodistas, ni ninguna de las familias implicadas recibieron invitación impresa para evitar sospechas y así hacer que todo explote en medio evento.

Los comentarios de la gente cada vez se hicieron más notorios, de un murmullo pasaron a ser cuchicheos y luego bullicio general.

\- Qué sucede papá? - Preguntó muy asustada la joven novia agarrándose fuertemente del brazo de su padre mientras caminaba hacia adelante con los pies falseándole un poco - Por qué todos están comentando entre si? Acaso tengo algo en el vestido? En la cola? En el velo? Mirame papá por favor! - Empezó a desesperarse llamando más todavía la atención de los invitados.

\- Se equivocó de boda! - Gritó uno de los presentes provocando la risa general de los asistentes volviendo a Ukyo más alterada de lo que ya estaba.

La situación empeoró cuando hasta las músicos se desconcentraron debido a la tensión de la situación y uno a uno empezó a desafinar.

Ukyo ya estaba aterrada, lloraba tratando de ignorar los comentarios de todos apoyándose en su progenitor quien tampoco entendía lo que sucedía.

Ranma trató de tranquilizarla y desde el altar le hizo una señal con las manos para que siga caminando serena.

La miraba de blanco, orgullosa, altiva y a la vez asustada, cerraba los ojos y recordaba cada una de las mentiras en las que se vio involucrado por ella, los documentos que firmó pensando que eran de China en complicidad con el viejo que tenía por padre, se acordó de las tantas ocasiones en las que le juró amor y lealtad a la vez que tenía un amorío profundo con el traidor de Ryoga, en fin. Tuvo que sacudir un poco la cabeza para volver a la boda y no cambiar su semblante de enamorado para continuar dándole ánimos a su futura esposita desde allí.

Como buena novia le hizo caso e ignoró todos los barullos y la paupérrima marcha nupcial hasta que llegó al altar junto a el.

Los presentes se quedaron en completo silencio, cómo es que la boda proseguía si ella no era la novia que decía en las invitaciones? En las tarjetas que Shampoo, Mousse y Nabiki repartieron por medio Japón claramente decía Akane Tendo, y ahora semejante confusión era increiblemente aprovechada por los reporteros que cubriendo el evento se encontraban para entretener a los curiosos.

El juez comenzó con la ceremonia y Ranma tomó de las manos a su inocente prometida como buen novio enamorado. Ukyo estaba tan nerviosa y hasta asustada que pensó ingenuamente que eran muestras de cariño para confortarla. Bajó la guardia y se relajó para escuchar las palabras del delegado de la mano del amor de su vida.

Algo desconcertado el delegado tomó la palabra e inició con la ceremonia. El muchacho de la trenza prestaba atención solemnemente a cada una de las palabras del juez. Ukyo lo miraba todo tan irreal, estaba en medio de su sueño cumplido, pero el retraso de Ranma, la evidente incomodidad por el vestido que llevaba y la gente murmurando a su llegada no la hacían sentir nada segura, peor aún cuando vió desde el altar a muchos de sus familiares irse del lugar.

Ahora si, ya estaban todos allí reunidos listos y preparados para el espectáculo. Sobre todo la protagonista principal, Akane, desde algún lugar del salón. No podía evitar sentir el corazón salirse de su pecho, la ceremonia avanzaba y hasta ahora no pasaba nada. Aún faltaban algunos minutos para la pregunta de rigor así que se escabulló entre la gente hacia la puerta para tomar un poco de aire.

Nada atento a las palabras del juez estaba Ryoga, quien de casualidad miró hacia los invitados y le pareció ver a su esposita adorada. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y sin decir nada dejó el altar y corrió tras de ella. Todos lo vieron pero nadie le dio mucha importancia excepto Ukyo quien lo miró de reojo pensando - Más te vale volver con esos anillos Ryoga - Y volvió a lo suyo.

...

\- Akaneeee! Amor despertaste! Despertaste!- El chico del colmillo se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla, según el, muerto de la felicidad por su despertar. La ojiverde no pudo soportar el más mínimo contacto de alguien que no sea Ranma y automáticamente le dió una sonora bofetada.

\- Suéltame! - Gritó amenazante alejándose de él.

El joven la miró extrañado por su reacción y trató de volver a acercarse - Perdon Akane, soy un bobo te asusté... Mi amor solo necesito que me escuches, solo una vez! Te juro que debo decírtelo... Akane tu eres mi esposa y a pesar de saber que no me amas no me importa! También he cometido errores y por un momento creí perder mi norte... Mi único camino eres tu y ahora lo entiendo... - Por un segundo cerró los ojos y recordó el cruel rechazo de Ukyo. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió hablando. Tomó de la mano a la chica y quiso llevársela - Vámonos de aquí esposa, vámonos a comenzar de nuevo y a ser felices lejos de lo que nos lastima - Dio dos pasos y Akane soltó bruscamente su mano - Q..que qué sucede? - El joven preguntó con algo de temor, pero se compuso rápidamente para intentar salvar esta última oportunidad que tenía de volver a empezar - Tengo que recordarte que eres mi esposa? Irás a donde yo vaya por que somos uno mismo! - Dijo algo sonrojado imaginandose lo que eso representaba, aún no consumaba el matrimonio con ella y era su obligación hacerlo.

Akane bajó la mirada sintiendo la más grande de las furias recorrer su cuerpo por aquellas cinicas palabras. Y eso que aún no sabía del romance secreto entre él y Ukyo. Sonrió sarcásticamente, se acercó a el rodeando su cuello con sus manos y quedando a solo centímetros del inmensamente enrojecido rostro del joven - A...akkane... Q..qué...

\- Shhh... - Lo calló con un dedo sobre sus labios y le habló susurrándole - Entonces somos uno mismo? Tu y yo?

El nervioso muchacho asintió como hipnotizado.

\- Tengo una mala noticia para ti esposo... Así como tu no pensaste en mi cuando te enredabas en los sucios trucos y trampas de la bruja de Ukyo para hacerme daño a mi y a mi familia y separarme de quien amaba, así mismo yo no pensé en ti ni un solo segundo cuando me entregué a Ranma - La misma Akane se quedó sorprendida de lo que acababa de decir. Tanto rechazo sentía por su esposo que no podía evitar restregarle que no solamente ella fue engañada. Tomó más fuerzas y continuó - Hoy por ejemplo... O crees que el retraso del novio fué accidental? No solo tú puedes mentir Ryoga... No solo tu y esa arpía pueden lastimar - Terminó de decirle para de un empujón apartarlo de ella como con asco.

Ryoga se quedó en una pieza, jamás pensó sentir que su corazón se rompía en mil pedacitos una vez más, quizás no por amor, pero si por recibir la misma moneda de quien el menos esperaba. La mujer que se había casado con el le pertenecía a otro. A su enemigo mortal. Se sintió traicionado hasta la fibra más profunda de su ser. Iba a abrir la boca para reclamar pero recordó todas las veces que él y Ukyo hicieron lo mismo y agradeció al cielo el que Akane no se haya enterado. - Parece que la verguenza ya no es una cualidad en ti - Fue lo único que pudo decirle antes de intentar retirarse y volver a su papel de víctima dentro de la boda - Ya hablaremos Akane, luego de que veas como tu amado imbécil se casa con otra sin importarle nada el haberse acostado contigo!

Las piernas de Akane casi que se movieron solas y volvió a tomar de los hombros al chico en un movimiento casi imperceptible acertandole un golpe con la rodilla en sus partes nobles tan pero tan fuerte que lo derribó - Mentiste! Engañaste! Desde siempre me has mentido o acaso olvidas lo de P-chan? Tantos años viéndome la cara y te perdoné, confiando en que no tuviste intenciones de dañarme pero me equivoqué! Te casaste conmigo sabiendo que estaba amenazada! No te importó hacerle daño a mi familia que desde que te conocen solo han sabido apreciarte... Mi padre! Confió en ti! Te dió su dojo! Te preparó y nada de eso te interesó. Ni siquiera pudiste valorarte un poco al saber que nunca te quise y aún así forzar este matrimonio aleccionado por la bruja esa de Ukyo... Ella y tu son los peores seres humanos de la tierra Ryoga! Creo que no es necesario decirte que me divorciaré de ti más pronto de lo que imaginas... Quiero verme libre de una basura como tu si es posible hoy mismo - Dejándolo en el piso retorciéndose del dolor la muchacha regresó al salón donde todo continuaba y se volvió a mezclar con los demás presentes.

 **Continuará...**

 **Saluditoooos!**

 **Litapaz: Mi ami querida me hiciste falta ehhh :D Y sobre lo de encontrar al Ranma perfecto uuuu ps eso ni buscando con microscopio nos pasará. Suertuda Akanita eh xD Y así nos toca conformarnos con Kuno o Mousse ajajajaja así y todo hacen felices a Nabiki y a Shampoo xD Creo q soi más como Nabiki :v Besos ami y que gusto que hayas podido arreglar lo que no te salían las historias :D**

 **Smoonsie: Muchiiiiisimas gracias amiga que gusto que me da que sea una de tus favoritas :) Mantendremos la expectativa hasta el domingo que al fin llegamos al cap 30 T.T besitooos!**

 **DeileRus: Cada vez que me dejas un review no se si reir o llorar... Sabes leer? Estás en un fandom de anime! No en una oficina de la ONU! POR DIOS! Deja de escribirmeeeeee!**

 **Elisa Lucia v2016: Mi ami lindaaa como estás! Nooo gracias a ti por los poemas tan bonitos que me dejas :D Ahora si llegamos casi a la hora cero! Espero puedas leer el final amiga ;) Como va todo en la facu? Te mando un abrazo enorme enorme :D**

 **Yram: Siii que tal de mala Ukyo con el pobre Ryoga :( Pero bueno el que se dejo llenar la cabeza fue el y vino a enamorarse justo de ella T.T Quiero recalcar xD jeje q Ukyo también se enamoró de Ryoga peeero como está segun ella tocando el cielo a minutos de ser la señora de... Pues tiene que hacerse la digna y odiarlo :) Nos leemos en el capi final mi Mari muak!**

 **Luna Glow: Muchísimas gracias por tu review amiga bienvenida! Me alegro mucho te guste la historia y espero el despertar tan dichoso de Akane xD Tambien te haya gustado Lunita :) Besos!**

 **Flor de Loto: Te juro que también pensé que se me pasó la mano con Ryoga pero no hallaba otra manera de que lo lastimen en su hombría y pues fue la opción mas votada en la consulta que hice cuando quería saber su opinión sobre la venganza de los lectores mwajaja xD Gracias por comentar mi Flory espero tenerte por aquí en estos últimos capis te mando un besote amiga! Muaaa!**

 **Amigo: Hasta que el hada despertó amigo :D Ya era hora! Espero te haya gustado esta primera parte de cap final :D Y pues creo que te agradará el capi del domingo me encantaría me lo hicieras saber y una vez más muchísimas gracias por ser uno de mis primeros lectores :) Abrazos!**

 **Marcela Romero 752: Amyyytaaa recuerdas lo que te pregunté en face hace fuu? Que si a riesgo de sacar a Akane un poquito de contexto la haría restregarle a Ryoga su amor x Ranma? Ps a ver como nos quedó jeje Me encantó que te haya gustado el golpe fatal a Ryoguita jeje aunque bueno aún falta una pequeña bombita más pero la dejamos para el final xD Besos enormes mi Marce muak!**

 **AndreIta765: Amigaaa! Mil gracias por tu review en Desde esa noche :D Me alegra montones que te guste la historia :) Así como este es mi primer drama, ese fue mi primer universo alterno y ahora si todo va bien quiero hacer mi primera adaptación :) De una película que me atrajo mucho su canción y pues ya sabrán :) las canciones siempre son las que me inspiran a escribir :) Este fic precisamente nació de una canción que en el cap final diré el nombre para que la escuchen y vayan ambientandose jeje es muy linda :) Te mando un abrazo de pandita :D Nos leemos en el gran final amiga!**

 **Znta: Hiii :) Do you like Akanes awakening? I hope it my dear :) I am very happy to have you among my readers. I would like to know where you read me from? Did you like this episode? We will read us in the final chapter! I would love to hear your opinion! Xoxo**

 **Ninna Tendo: Awwww que bella amiga me has sacado una sonrisa enorme :'D Pues me pone tan contenta poder sacarles una sonrisa y sobre todo al menos el momento de leer alguna locurita escritora mía, desconectarlos un poquito de la realidad al mundo de la imaginación... Alli donde todo es re lindo :) Creo que es lo que nos ha traído a todos hasta acá verdad amiga? Millón gracias por leer mis demás historias me gustó mucho tu review en Dilema de amor, fue mi primera historia primeriiita del fandom. Cuando tenía 14 escribí para Sakura CC en un foro llamado the blast que ya no existe T.T pero no recuerdo mucho de eso, para mi siempre dilema será el primero y es un super gusto que te haya agradado:) Nos leemos en el capítulo final amiga hermosa! Mua!**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Jajaja ay amiga me hiciste reir con lo de lady xD jaja acá se ha escuchado de #LadyWoo ese que dice: Ay mucha cosas wuuuuu jajajaja no se si lo hayas visto y hasta de un ruso loco que le pusieron lord nazi imagínate ya estoy traumada con los rusos xD Ahora resulta que me escribe lo mismo pero en inglés aiiis... T.T Cuéntame si te gustó el despertar de Akanitaaa ay que emoción no pensaba poner esta escena, es más este capítulo lo reescribi 4 veces! 4! Nada me contentaba hasta que se me ocurrió pues algo de limoncito vainilla al asunto jeje espero les haya gustado. Besotes amiga mía!**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Este capítulo fue para recompensar sus fieles lecturas y sus corazoncitos lastimados por mi exceso de drama amiga xD Ya le está comenzando a pasar factura la vida a Uchancita y lo que falta todavía! Espero te haya gustado este episodio amiga bella y leerte en el cap final aiii que tristeee T.T No puedo creer que ya estemos a poquísimos días del final amiga! Han sido casi cuatro meses wow sin contar que llevaba dos meses escribiendo los primeros 8 caps antes de lanzar la historia. De verdad... un camino :D Y gracias por haber sido parte de el :) Besos!**

 **Bely Pendragon: Mi Beluuu en serio sabes turco! Aiiii que super! Yo me quedé en el 3nivel de Japonés xq de mayo a octubre no hay clases T.T asi que hasta octubre se me va a olvidar waaa esperemos que no T.T Ami x cierto que tal es Izerde o Icerde o bueno esa misma jajaja quiero una que me traume pero en el buen sentido xD me la aconsejas?**

 **Haruri Saotome: Viste amiga que ya se acabó el sufrimiento jeje Que tal este despertar xD no pensé hacerlo así pero al final salió. Ranma y Akane me convencieron para que les de su momentito jaja 7u7 Que gusto que te agradó el cap anterior y ojalá te guste este también ;) Nos leemos en el final amiga un beso!**

 **Deliza22: Jajajajajajajajaj ay amiga me hiciste el día con lo de bambi al nacer jajajajajajajaja xD No no es que me imagino y todo T.T yo soy otra que siempre tiento a la suerte con esos tacones tamaño rascacielo caminando como pisando cáscaras de plátano xD pero solo para situaciones que no pasen de las tres horas. Yo soy más patica pegada al suelo ajaja y la verdad ami he aquí una confesión triste... mido casi 1.80 y no es bonito creeme... cuando me entaconeo es como que quiero cambiar un foco del techo sin escalera x'D Ah! Y claaaro que jugué la fatallity xd aqui tu ami creció mas apegada a sus primos que a sus hermanas jaja asi que se jugar futbol y peleas en play xD bueno, sabía jjj es q ya crecí TnT jaja Shiii ya quiero verte en feeeeisss cantando siii que te gusta cantar? Aiii como quisiera estar allá para colarme a la fiesta amiga U_U pero cuando en algún momento de nuestras vidas o yo vaya o tu vengas es que sería un deber cívico encontrarnos xD Waaa sería super :3 Ahora volviendo al zuculento cap de hoy muajaja le puse un poquito de pimienta al limón jeje xD Que taaaal ay es que muero x leer tu review yeeei. Besos gigantes aún cumpleañeros ami besha muaaak!**

 **Frankie Marin San: Ahhhh querías llegar tarde a los Saluditos jajaja xD igual te los enviaré xD No vayas a desaparecer en la premier del cap final ehhh OuO abrazos amigo! Espero te haya gustado el capi de hoy :D**

 **Hoy envío un saludito enorme especial para mi amiga hermosa Lizzy Dezzy :* mi amiii te extrañeeee mucho! y a mi amiga bella Angie muchas gracias por tus palabras!**

 **...**

 **Queridos lectores :) Espero de corazón hayan disfrutado este capítulo :) De toda la historia este ha sido el que más trabajo me ha costado ustedes creen? Lo reescribí 4 veces desde cero! Dos semanas estuve estancada en las primeras palabras y luego lo escribía y luego lo borrab y así hasta que quedó tal como lo leyeron :) Entre escrito y escrito se me ocurrió ese pequeño verso que está en negritas justo antes del despertar de Akane y pues basé en eso la forma en la que abrió sus ojos. Pudo mucho la conexión que Akane tiene con Nodoka y como la ve en cierto punto como una madre en esta historia, además de todas las cosas que Ranma le dijo cuando dormía para ayudarla a despertar.**

 **Volvemos a ver a un Ryoga masoquista... Debo aclarar que en esta historia Ukyo si está enamorada de Ryoga, pero como está en la cima justo ahora a poquísimo del "si acepto" equivocadamente cree que lo puede desechar así nada más... O sea si lo ama pero a su egoísta forma medio enferma xD**

 **Siempre que describo escenas "alimonadas" xD como la de hoy (que por cierto salió sola no la planee jeje) me interesa muchísimo más la opinión de mis queridos lectores estrella! Ya que no quiero salirme del contexto romántico/dramático y sobre todo tierno que invite a imaginar más no algo tan subido de tono. Me encantaría saber cómo les pareció esta última escena de amor entre nuestros protas :D**

 **Por último amigos :) Luego del capítulo final voy a subir un especial de 50 cosas sobre mi así que empiecen a preguntar xD jajajaaj ay no... no es cierto xD jajaja lo bromeamos ayer con Litapaz :D besos amiga! En realidad lo que voy a subir es un pequeño epílogo pero será de aquí a un tiempito :) Así que los invito a todos todos a darle follow o fav a la historia para que cuando suceda les llegue la notif y no se la pierdan sip :)**

 **Nos leemos el domingo mis lectores una vez más gracias enormes por dejarme ser parte de su día a día :) Un abrazo tamaño panda :***

 **SK47**


	30. Así me muero por ti

**Sean Bienvenidos mis lectores queridos al último capítulo de nuestro fic "A escondidas" Estoy muy feliz de poder compartir con ustedes esta última actualización T_T que espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes ya que lo hice con mucho mucho cariño :) Sin más! Continuemos!**

 **30\. Así me muero por ti**

Tirado en el piso ante la mirada de algunos curiosos, Ryoga sintió como el último gramo de orgullo de hombre que quedaba en su cuerpo estaba a punto de abandonarlo. Recordó como si de una película se tratara, aquellos tiempos cuando siendo solo un cerdito negro era feliz entre los brazos de su linda Akane, sin problemas, sin enredos, trampas ni preocupaciones. Recordó que los únicos momentos de su vida en los que se sentía pleno y sobre todo libre, era perdido en medio de alguna montaña lejos, muy lejos de allí. Se levantó y sacudió su traje. Antes de que esto empeore iba a intentar repararlo por última vez. Cumpliría con su deber de padrino y se iría de Japón a algun lugar del mundo donde la distancia se encargue de curar su alma vacía. Humillado, despreciado, herido en su orgullo y en su hombría por quienes en algún momento apreció, tomó la decisión de darle el divorcio a Akane sin papeleo alguno, hablaría con Nabiki después de la boda y se borraría del mapa. Sin prisas entró al salón para tomar su posición ya sin importar qué pase de ahora en adelante.

La ceremonia estaba casi llegando a su fin. La paz y calma que el rostro de Ranma reflejaba, contrastaba cien por ciento con el odio que sentía en su alma en este instante. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando el momento de rigor se acercó pero se recompuso de inmediato regalandole una sonrisa a su futura esposa que la haga sentir confiada.

Akane observaba todo desde un punto neutro del salón. Estuvo muchas veces al borde de la desesperación al sentir que el único hombre al que amaba estaba casándose con otra en su propia cara y ella no estaba haciendo nada para impedirlo. Cada vez que sentía esos impulsos de intervenir, cerraba los ojos y recordaba las cien veces en las que Ranma le pidió confianza y que ella no se la dio, dejándose guiar por su carácter y tomando decisiones apresuradas. Esta ocasión esperaría paciente, aunque le cueste, lo haría por él.

El tiempo señalado llegó y la tan ansiada pregunta fué formulada por el juez en medio de gran tensión en el ambiente y silencio profundo por parte de los curiosos asistentes - Ukyo Kuonji, acepta usted a Ranma Saotome como su legítimo esposo, para amar y respetar hasta que la muerte los separe?

Algunas lágrimas de emoción brotaron de los azulados ojos de la cocinera y mirando a Ranma como su sueño inalcanzable respondió sonriéndole y sin demora alguna - Si, acepto.

Los invitados estaban expectantes a todo, la boda había sido demasiado rara hasta ahora y querían averiguar que más iba a suceder, sobre todo los periodistas allí presentes.

De la felicidad a Ukyo se le olvidó el protocolo y se acercó a Ranma poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla del chico con toda la intención de ser declarada "señora de". Inquieta le dijo a su casi esposo - Ranchan, mi vida, ya puedes besarme...

\- Todavía no le he hecho la pregunta al novio hija mía - Sentenció amablemente el juez.

\- Mil disculpas señor delegado - Rió avergonzada - Estoy muy nerviosa, prosiga por favor.

El hombre carraspeó un poco y procedió a hacer la segunda pregunta - Ranma Saotome, acepta usted a Ukyo Kuonji como su legítima esposa, para respetar y amar hasta que la muerte los separe?

El tiempo se detuvo para todos. Curiosos, periodistas, familiares, amigos...

Kasumi, Tofu, Soun, los padres de Ukyo, los Saotome, Ryoga y una muy pero muy angustiada y nerviosa Akane esperaban la respuesta sobresaltados. Sobre todo ella que se tuvo que frenar con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía para no salir gritando en media ceremonia el clásico "yo me opogo".

\- Creo que no se me escuchó... - Carraspeó el delegado sintiéndose algo incómodo - Repito la pregunta... Acepta usted a Ukyo Kuonji como su legítima esposa hasta que la muerte los separe?

Ranma volteó su rostro hacia la ilusionada y tímida novia quien le regalaba la más grande sonrisa de felicidad. El le devolvió el amable gesto y delicadamente con su mano derecha, aún sin contestar nada, levantó el velo que cubría el rostro de su futura esposa y respondió sin demora:

\- No

El lugar completo enmudeció y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Akane se llevó las manos a la boca completamente impactada. Los Tendo, Ryoga, todos estaban en shock! Sobre todo Ukyo quien parecía que no escuchó nada y seguía sonriendo. Los flashes de los periodistas no demoraron absolutamente nada en aparecer, cuando Ranma repitió su respuesta por si es que alguien no lo entendió bien.

Sonriendo sarcasticamente el varonil novio volvió a recalcar - No acepto.

Ukyo parpadeó varias veces y recién ahora comenzó a darse cuenta de la verdadera situación - Ranchan... - La castaña reía de los nervios - Ranchan mi vida... No es momento de hacer bromas, que van a pensar nuestros invitados... Ranma...

\- No, no... No me estás entendiendo... - Una inigualable mueca sarcástica de victoria se dibujaba en el rostro de Ranma para decir firmemente y enfatizando sílaba por sílaba - No me quiero casar contigo - Repitió con toda la calma del mundo, levantando la voz, haciendo que gracias al pequeño micrófono que tenía en su saco aquella declaración sea escuchada en media Nerima.

\- Qué estás diciendo imbécil! - Genma apareció de la nada y se colocó junto a la impactada Ukyo, según él, consolándola como buen "padre".

\- Lo que escuchaste "papá" - Resaltó la última palabra con asco. Ahora se dirigió a todos los presentes mientras señalaba a la devastada muchacha para acusarla levantando la voz aún más - Esta mujer... Esta mujer que finge ser una dulce y delicada novia enamorada de su futuro esposo... No se merece el amor de nadie!

\- Ranma te lo exijo! - Amenazó el ex panda - Te ordeno que te calles!

El joven de la trenza rió - Y este hombre que está aquí a su lado, que durante años... Años! Lo traté como un padre y lo quise como tal... Es la persona mas convenenciera, interesada y vil que conozco!

Nodoka desde donde estaba no cabía en su asombro de lo que estaba pasando al igual que los demás presentes.

Ranma continuó - Este matrimonio queda cancelado para siempre! Yo no quiero tener a mi lado alguien tan despreciable como esta mujer - Dijo con profundo resentimiento - Que bastante tarde... pero me di cuenta que es una...

\- Cuidado con lo que dices de mi hija! - El padre de Ukyo intervino al ver que su niña estaba en completo shock envuelta en llanto.

\- Ranma! - Gritó entre lágrimas la fallida novia - Ranchan por qué me haces esto! Yo solo he sabido amarte! Yo solo te he amado desde...

Sin previo aviso algo empezó a reproducirse en los parlantes a muy alto volumen para que todos lo escucharan:

 _"_ _\- Estar aquí reunidos para celebrar la boda..._

 _\- Boda? Pffff qué boda? Jajaja_

 _\- Cómo que cuál Ukyo, la nuestra! Señora Hibiki o ya te olvidaste que en tu restaurante muchas veces tu y yo..._

 _\- Cállate! Cállate! Qué va a pensar el delegado_

 _\- Oiga señor delegado aquí mi novia y yo queremos confesarnos... Ella tiene un prometido y yo también! Pero no vaya a pensar lo que no es! Estamos enamorados de ellos! Pero Ranma y Akane no nos quieren_

 _\- Es verdad padre! Le confesamos! Los amamos mucho mucho pero por que los amamos así no podemos dejar que estén juntos, es que ese par de idiotas se aman como locos, desde niños! Y nosotros hemos hecho todo padre! Todo! Para separarlos!_

El salón entero cayó el el más profundo de los silencios al escuchar esta inesperada revelación. Nodoka abrió los ojos sintiendo como su sangre guerrera hervía por dentro al enterarse la manera tan cruel en la que jugaron con sus hijos. Dio un paso hacia adelante dispuesta a todo pero Kasumi en su infinita paciencia la tomó con bondad de la mano y le pidió que se quede a su lado. Ranma le había pedido expresamente que no permita que su madre se altere cuando se revele "algo" en la boda y así lo hizo. Sin embargo las voces seguían sonando y mejor pusieron atención a qué era lo que decían ya más tranquilas.

 _\- Trampas, mentiras... Qué no hemos hecho padre! Aquí mi amorcito es una genio del mal, una hermosa chica con cara de angel que me vuelve loco pero por dentro es un demonio._

 _\- Me sonrojas Ryoga! Qué va a pensar el padre! Oiga! Estamos bajo secreto de confesión verdad?_

 _\- Yo no ser cura honorable mujer intoxicada, yo ser delegado..._

 _\- Está bien padre, no perdamos tiempo! Acepto si acepto! Demonos prisa que mi colega y yo tenemos que seguir planeando que estos dos ingenuos se odien y nos amen a nosotros, el me ayuda en todo sabe?_

 _\- Esperar un poco! Yo casarlos rápido! Señorita Ukyo aceptar a..._

 _\- Si si acepto!_

 _\- Señor Ryoga.._

 _\- Acepto acepto!_

 _\- Los declaro marido y mujer... Firmar aquí"._

Ryoga y Ukyo se quedaron de piedra sin saber que hacer o qué decir. Solo pudieron mirarse con cara de terror a la vez que trataban de recordar que fué semejante locura. Esta verdad casi a todos les cayó como una cubeta de agua congelada sobre todo a Akane.

\- Ukyo! Qué clase de mal chiste es este! Esa era tu voz no me lo niegues! - Reclamaba el padre de la novia visiblemente furioso y sobre todo decepcionado de lo que se acababa de enterar - Dime que es mentira Ukyo chan.. Dime que no hiciste lo que dijiste...

Ukyo lloraba a mares sin argumentos en su boca y solo repetía - No! Yo .. Papá, papito... Ranma... Mi Ranchan... No!

\- No qué!? - Le rebatió Ranma - Acaso esa voz no es la tuya? Vas a reirte en mi cara una vez más cómo lo has venido haciendo durante tantos meses?

\- Ranma yo te juro! Yo te juro que es mentira por dios Ranma! Debe ser una trampa de Nabiki! Sabes que ella hace este tipo de cosas y nunca le caí bien! Ranma escuchame! - El llanto de la cocinera comenzó a hacerse más estridente y algunos invitados empezaron a abandonar el lugar apenados por el espectáculo. Sin embargo los periodistas eran los unicos que estaban realmente felices de tener tan inmensa noticia para mañana mismo!

\- Me juras que es mentira! Me juras que es mentira! - Gritó Ranma perdiendo los estribos y sacando de entre el público como si de un muñeco se tratara al pequeño hombrecito de gesto sonriente que había oficiado la boda en la notaría del barrio chino - Reconoces a este hombre?! Ah! O me vas a negar en mi delante que el fué quien los casó a ti y a ese cerdo! O acaso por el estado en el que estabas no logras recordarlo? Tengo que decirlo aquí en frente de todos?

Ryoga sintió la imperiosa necesidad de intervenir - Ranma te juro que en mi vida he visto a este hombre! Nunca recuerdo haber visto su car... oh... - Poco a poco fue recordando que aquella primera vez en la que él y Ukyo se quedaron en el restaurante solos celebrando una victoria más sobre Ranma y Akane, se desafiaron al calor de las copas y una de las locuras más grandes fue ir a esa notaría a casarse para ver lo que se siente - Maldita sea... - Dijo por lo bajo para llevarse las manos a la cabeza y descubrir en ese momento lo que Kuno apareció para decir.

\- Me recuerdas Ryoga? Pues yo, el inigualable rayo azul esta vez del lado de la justicia Kuno Tatewaki, tengo que darte una mala noticia, lamento en el alma que tenga que decírtelo en estas circunstancias pero... Tienes una demanda por varios... Varios millones de yenes acusado de haber cometido el delito de bigamia y casarte con Akane ya estando casado con Ukyo.

Ukyo sin saber cómo reaccionar, apostó por darle el toque humorístico a la situación y lanzó un comentario cargado de sarcasmo aplaudiendo como si de una mala obra teatral se tratase mientras seguía llorando como una loca - Braaavo Ryoga... Braaavo siempre me sorprendió tu inteligencia... - Ahora se dirigió a Ranma tomándolo del cuello de su camisa para seguirle suplicando en vano - Mi Ranchan por dios tu me conoces bien... Te juro que fui víctima de una trampa, conoces a Genma el siempre estaba pegado a mi por interés quizás entre él y Ryoga.. Ranma... Escúchame te lo pido soy inocente!

Fue en ese instante cuando Ukyo sintió una bofetada en su rostro. Sorprendida y llena de angustia miró asombrada quien era la persona que había hecho esto y encontró a su madre parada junto a ella - Yo te niego Ukyo... Te niego como hija... Tu padre fué quien se encargó enteramente de tu educación para que seas alguien grande como tu abuelo y bisabuelo ya que no pude darle un hijo varón y ahora no solo nos averguenzas a nosotros sino también a nuestro apellido en medio de toda esta gente!

\- Querida vámonos esto no te hace bien, tu salud, recuerda que estás... - El padre de la cocinera trataba de apasiguar las cosas

\- Madre estás enferma? Qué sucede mamá? - Preguntaba la novia con ahora sincera preocupación

\- Lo que de ahora en adelante suceda conmigo y tu padre no es tu problema. Has degradado nuestro nombre y mereces un castigo, por amor y ser tu madre no voy a dártelo... Ya la vida lo hará - La señora secaba su llanto con gesto muy serio pero valiente para enfrentar tanta verguenza - Ukyo... En este mismo momento dejamos de existir para ti - Sentenciando esto de la manera más severa, la madre de la castaña salió del lugar del brazo de su marido llorando amargamente siendo acosados en la puerta de salida por periodistas que querían saber más.

\- Mamá... Mamá mamita no! Papá! - Gritaba desesperada y llorando por primera vez con dolor genuino dándose cuenta ahora si el tamaño del error cometido. Trató de correr hacia ellos y por lo pesado del vestido y el alto de los tacones tropezó y cayó estrepitosamente en media alfombra roja entre los invitados.

Ryoga haciéndole caso una vez más al corazón e ignorando la amenaza de Kuno corrió hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse sin embargo la muchacha enloquecida le gritaba - No me toques! Déjame! Déjame sola! Maldito idiota tu tienes la culpa de todo!

El joven solo se quedó allí de pie junto a ella siendo observado y fotografiado por los presentes.

\- Ah! Disculpen que interrumpa al feliz matrimonio - Intervino Ranma - Esto les pertenece... Es una copia por cierto, el original se queda con nosotros, ya saben, por seguridad - Hizo una bolita de papel con el acta de casamiento de aquellos dos y se la lanzó a Ryoga por la cara - Ya que dices que fueron mentiras y trampas de todo el mundo que te odia sin motivo alguno, pues allí tienes la prueba de que eres la flamante señora Hibiki.

\- Ranma ayúdame, yo te juro que te amo con toda mi alma Ranma por favor ayúdame - Lloraba sin consuelo Ukyo aún en el piso dando el peor de los espectáculos estirando la mano para que Ranma al menos por humanidad o compasión la ayude a levantarse.

\- Siempre supe que no valías nada Ryoga... Y ahora que? También eres inocente de todo? - Entre la multitud acumulada al rededor Akane apareció para reclamar lo justo y pedir explicaciones - Quisiera preguntarte por qué lo hiciste Hibiki... Todo por esa estúpida rivalidad entre Ranma y tu? Lo hiciste por ella? Si es así los felicito... Siempre han sido el uno para el otro. Y aún así me reclamaste hace un rato? Tuviste el valor de mirarme a la cara y hablarme de vergüenza? - Con mucha rabia contenida por haber sido el blanco de los juegos de aquel par, la ojiverde se llevó las manos al rostro para apaciguarse un poco pero no pudo. De dos pasos se acercó a la derrotada Ukyo quien solo clavó sus desmaquillados y manchados ojos en ella - Y tu.. Tuuuu mi amiga! Tuuu mi "madrina" de casamiento! Eso era lo que querías demostrarme? Cómo pasar vergüenza delante de tanta gente? Por que si era así lo lograste perfecto! Te felicito! Tienes lo que mereces... Nada. - Se agachó para quedar a igual altura que la novia que yacía en el piso - Te quedaste sin nada...

\- Te odio Akane Tendo! Te odio y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice para alejarte de mi esposo! Mira Ranma! Ella! Ella es la que quiere separarnos! Miren todos! Siempre ha sido ella!

Los presentes ojearon brevemente su invitación y leyeron de nuevo el nombre de la novia para asegurarse.

\- Es ella!

\- Es Akane Tendo!

\- Al fin llegó la novia!

\- Saquen a esa mujer de ahí!

\- Está loca!

Los gritos por parte de los asistentes refiriéndose a Ukyo no se hicieron esperar luego de tan intensos sucesos. Akane tampoco sabía por qué todos estaban felices de su llegada y miró con rareza todo el lugar.

Ranma se paró frente a ella con decisión y la señaló delante de todos para decir con total convicción - Ella! Esa mujer que está allí! Akane Tendo es la única persona en el mundo a la que amo con todo mi ser... Es ella con la que quiero vivir la vida entera y enfrentar esta y mil cosas más a su lado... Esta mujer es quien en este momento y delante de todos va a responderme la pregunta más importante y sincera que he hecho - Caminó hacia la perpleja peliazul dejando atrás los patéticos lamentos de una derrotada Ukyo.

Se arrodilló frente a la muchacha de melena azulada y tomó su mano - Akane Tendo... - Dijo con firmeza sacando de su elegante chaqueta un par de anillos especialmente conseguidos para la ocasión. La emoción de los presentes era innegable, todos esperaban con mucha expectativa la romántica declaración del joven marcialista. El silencio y unas cuantas risitas se apoderaron de todo el lugar y Ranma seguía sosteniendo la mano de su amada ex prometida mirándola un poco nervioso. Alzó sus azules ojos y vio que todo el mundo los observaba incluyendo sus ahora enemigos tal como cuando hace años Akane se fracturó la pierna y el fue a verla al consultorio del doctor encontrándose con media Nerima interrumpiendo su momento. Al igual que en esa ocasión Ranma tuvo una idea.

Miró a su amada y le sonrió - Akane... Ven aquí... - La tomó entre sus brazos y sin pensarlo dos veces allí delante de todos salió del salón dando saltos secuestrando a la dueña de su vida.

Las personas aplaudían felices por aquel romántico desenlace, Akane abrazaba a Ranma con fuerza sonriendo completamente feliz sabiendo que a partir de este momento nada importaba y estarían juntos al fin.

\- Que siga la fiestaaaa! - Fué lo unico que se escuchó por boca del viejo Happosai quien anunciaba que aunque no se haya realizado ninguna boda si habría celebración, lo que alegró muchísimo más a quienes asistieron.

\- Maldición - Ryoga dio un golpe de impotencia en el piso sobre el cual Ukyo continuaba - No pueden casarse... Nunca podrán casarse por que no he firmado ningún papel! Si me lo hubieran pedido yo...

\- No quieras hacerte el héroe Hibiki - Interrumpió Kuno - Al tu estar casado con Ukyo, Akane sigue soltera, puede casarse con quien quiera y cuando quiera por que la demanda en tu contra ya está en proceso. Ahora vete de una vez si no quieres que la haga efectiva ahora mismo. Si Ranma no me hubiera pedido lo contrario en este mismo momento estarías tras las rejas! - Amenazó el joven Tatewaki.

Ryoga por primera vez se sintió abandonado en todos los aspectos, siempre estaba solo es verdad, pero al menos tenía amigos a los cuales recurrir. Peor se sintió cuando se enteró que aún después de todo lo que había hecho, Ranma no buscaba hundirlo. Miró al piso completamente avergonzado y se dispuso a irse. Vió como Ukyo se ponía de pie con dificultad y quiso intentarlo una última vez. Iba a pedirle que se vaya con el y empiecen de nuevo juntos cuando escuchó que la cocinera le decía a Kuno - Dime que puedo anular ese matrimonio con este idiota... - Miró a Ryoga y le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos - Nunca te lo voy a perdonar Hibiki... Maldigo el día en el que te conocí! Maldigo esa noche en la que cometí esta locura! Por tu culpa perdí a Ranma! Por tu culpa! - Gritaba fuera de si.

Ya no había sitio en el pobre corazón de Ryoga donde no lo hubieran lastimado. Aquellas palabras fueron más allá de la decepción... Fue como ese último golpe certero que lo hizo despertar de un aletargado sueño. Se acercó a la castaña y la miró con el odio que jamás imaginó sentir por ella, tanto así que por primera vez la cocinera temió un poco.

\- La vida... la vida me castigó contigo Ukyo Kuonji... Yo sí tengo que maldecir el momento... el día... la hora en la que al destino se le ocurrió obligarme a conocerte. No me avergüenzo admitir que soy un imbécil por dejarme lastimar así por ti, ya lo habían hecho, pero tu eres diferente, contigo duele el alma y hasta el cuerpo. De toda la historia de mi vida, de toda mi existencia únicamente arrancaría las páginas donde tu estás escrita... Y no dudes que eso es lo que haré. Que te vaya bien Ukyo... - La manera tan vacía, tan fría y dolida con la que la miraba y el tono de voz con la que le habló esta vez, hicieron que hasta la última fibra de aquella mujer sin sentimiento alguno, se estremeciera.

Con aquel pequeño suspiro de dignidad que todavía le quedaba, Ryoga salió a paso lento pero firme de aquel salón sin ningún rumbo, sin ningún camino... Lo cierto es que jamás nunca nadie de los allí presentes volvió a verlo ni a saber del muchacho cuyo único pecado fue enamorarse y confiar en la persona equivocada dejándose arrastrar a sus maldades.

...

* * *

No muy lejos de aquel sitio, en la misma notaría casi clandestina pero completamente legal del barrio chino, a escondidas del mundo entero Akane y Ranma sellaron su promesa de amor con un par de firmas.

\- Poder besar a hermosa novia honorable visitante, ya ser marido y mujer - Declaró el gracioso juez mientras con su típica mirada rasgada que parecía que reía presenciaba como único testigo el primer beso de los ahora esposos.

Se miraron completamente enamorados luego de aquel dulce beso, se sonreían y acariciaban el rostro con sus frentes juntas sin poder creer todavía la locura que por amor hicieron - Cumpliste tu promesa Saotome - Dijo la flamante señora.

\- Perdóname por ser tan impulsivo Akane, míranos... Aquí, solos, escondidos... Te merecías una boda como... - Akane puso su dedo dulcemente sobre los labios de Ranma.

\- Shh... - Le sonrió - Impulsivo, egocéntrico, cabeza dura, celoso, creído, necio, testarudo, orgulloso... - Hizo una pausa para mirar la carita de resentido que puso Ranma ante tantos "agradables" adjetivos - Así... Tal y como eres, como te conocí... Así te amo desde que entraste en mi vida, desde que la volteaste de cabeza y te apoderaste de ella... - El azabache intentó hablar pero ella no lo dejó - Ya habrá tiempo para una celebración que bien sabes y no me importa, incluso el haberlo hecho legal con nuestras firmas en esta notaría o en otra tampoco me importa... Lo único que tiene validez para mi es que te amo, te amo con toda mi alma Ranma Saotome y no me interesa nada más si estoy a tu lado.

Ranma sonrió y la abrazó delicadamente sellando aquel hermoso momento con un dulce y cálido beso, tímido e inseguro como los primeros y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora dentro de ellos.

Ambos habían olvidado olímpicamente la presencia del casamentero quien continuaba allí paradito como una pequeña estaca sin siquiera cambiar su expresión, al verlo no pudieron evitar reírse y agradecerle por todo - Dele nuestros saludos a Nakuru... Más pronto de lo que se imagina la iremos a visitar - Prometió Ranma listo para salir de allí con su señora del brazo. El hombrecito asintió y se despidieron.

Al salir del lugar Ranma estaba inquieto y Akane lo notó. Poniendo un gesto triste y con voz dulce le preguntó - Acaso... Es que... te arrepientes?

Ranma solo sonrió y se colocó frente a ella tomándola del mentón suavemente - Tu... te arrepientes de seguir a este loco en sus desaciertos y equivocaciones? Te irías de mi sabiendo que eso es lo único que me destruiría por completo?

Ella con algunas lagrimitas queriendo asomarse por sus oscuros ojos solo negó con la cabeza.

\- Entonces sígueme... - Le susurró el joven y la tomó de la mano para caminar pero ella lo detuvo

\- A dónde vamos? - Le preguntó con mirada curiosa pero llena de emoción, sin temer ni por un segundo lo que vendrá de la mano de su gran amor.

\- Confías en mi?

Asintió.

\- Voy a hacerte feliz - Le aseguró decidido mientras besaba su mano y volvió a intentar caminar pero ella lo volvió a detener.

\- Puedo pedirte algo antes?

El la observaba algo dudoso y se tensó cuando Akane se acercó a su boca para rozar sus labios y dirigirse a su oído para susurrarle - Hay una última cosa que quiero hacer contigo "a escondidas" - Se separó de él y lo miró de esa manera tan peculiar que lo lograba dominar.

El azabache al oír esto sintió como se erizaba cada parte de su piel sin embargo no quería echar a perder la sorpresa - Muy tentador mi bella dama, pero te prometo... que la espera valdrá la pena.

Ella solo lo volvió a besar entre sonrisas y tratando de controlar sus inquietas manos desaparecieron del lugar en un instante.

...

* * *

En algún lugar lejos de la ciudad un hombre vagaba sin rumbo y sin dirección, sin dinero ni equipaje pero a su favor tenía aquella injustificada capacidad para salir bien parado de cualquier problema. Sin saber cómo sus pies y algunos aventones lo llevaron hasta el aeropuerto de Narita. Como todavía estaba vestido de traje no levantaba ningún tipo de sospechas de ser un indigente sin hogar. Se sentó junto a un señor muy muy parecido a él quien dormía profundamente en aquella banca con una pequeña maleta en sus manos y equipaje a un lado.

\- Pasajeros con destino a Colombia favor dirigirse al pasillo "B" inmediatamente para controles... - Se escuchó una voz hablar en los altoparlantes, el señor que seguía durmiendo solo se movió un poco haciendo caer su maleta de mano y regando en el piso todos los documentos que allí llevaba.

Genma miró al hombre quien parecía más muerto que dormido, tomó del piso todos los documentos y silenciosamente se levantó de allí. Sin atraer una sola mirada y sin llamar la atención tomó como si nada la maleta grande de aquel viajante y se dirigió a controles con destino a aquel hermoso y muy lejano país. Rogando a todo los dioses se metió en aquel pasillo y mezclándose entre la multitud se perdió para siempre.

...

* * *

Una apasionada pareja de recién casados contemplaba desde su habitación uno de los más bellos atardeceres que jamás hayan visto. Quizás era el lugar, tal vez el íntimo momento o la sola compañía de quienes amaban pero aquello era simplemente perfecto.

\- Prométeme que veremos millones de atardeceres como este toda la vida Ranma... -

\- Prométeme que vas a estar junto a mi hasta el último de nuestros días...

\- Yo te lo pedí primero...

\- Yo te lo pedí mejor...

\- Odioso! - Le renegaba la peliazul a su ahora esposo incorporándose sobre aquella hermosa y amplia cama vista al mar donde se encontraban.

\- Obstinada! - Le dijo él incorporándose también - MI obstinada... - Le recalcó entre sonrisas colocándose sobre ella para volverla a besar... Para perderse de nuevo una y otra vez en medio de su piel y arrancarle suspiros con caricias atrevidas desde lo más profundo de su ser. Amándose como antes... Como siempre. Ya habría mucha vida por delante para volver al mundo real, juntos.

* * *

 *****Hace algunas horas*****

\- Maldita sea! Los odio! Los odio! Pero mi regreso será mil veces peor, eso se los juro! - Parecía una demente caminando descalza por las calles de Nerima vestida de novia. Ya no era aquel majestuoso traje blanco exuberante, ahora más bien era un tumulto de encajes y telas sucias y arrugadas y uno que otro tul roto dándole el toque perfecto de salida del manicomio. Con el maquillaje completamente corrido y el velo enredado en el mullido cabello iba maldiciendo al mundo, solo quería llegar a su restaurante, a su segura casa donde las miradas hirientes de curiosos por la calle no la lastimen más.

Derrotada dio vuelta a la esquina y se encontró cara a cara con cinco hombres desmantelando lo que en algun momento fue el Uchans y tirando las cosas como basura en un camión contenedor. Platos, jarrones, parrillas, espátulas, absolutamente todo volaba por los aires sin el más mínimo cuidado. Otros hombres estaban adentro y afuera lijando las paredes y pintándolas de otro color. En medio de su asombro se quedó muda sin saber que pasaba cuando otro par de trabajadores sobre el techo de un golpe hicieron caer el antiguo letrero que decía "Okonomiyakis" para reemplazarlo por uno más grande y hecho todo de luz de neón que decía " Agencia de investigación privada"

\- Pero qué demonios! Quienes son ustedes! Qué hacen! Dejen eso! Qué...! - Las pocas neuronas de cordura que le quedaban a Ukyo con esto terminaron de explotar.

\- Qué escándalo es este por favor! Ukyo si no te callas voy a tener que llamar a la policía! Y retírate por favor que mis muchachos están trabajando no como otras...

\- Na...Nabiki... - La cocinera se quedó en una pieza, se recompuso inmediatamente para empezar a gritar de nuevo - Lárguense de mi restaurante! Lárguense! Te voy a! - Ukyo se acercó violentamente a Nabiki cuando fue frenada por un papelito que la mediana Tendo estrelló en su cara.

\- Siento contradecirte Uchan querida, pero, primero... Estás en propiedad privada y segundo... Este no es tu restaurante, es mi agencia de investigación particular "Nabiki Tendo". Ah! Y tercero... Ni te molestes en preguntar por tus ex restaurantes en otros lados, también son ahora mis sucursales. Acaso no soy una genio? Y por si te quedan dudas aquí está el documento donde Ranma, mi cuñadito adorado me cede absolutamente todas tus posesiones, así como él te cedió mi casa y mi dojo te acuerdas? Ay, qué generoso que es a veces verdad? - Decía con sarcasmo puro - Bueno, si eso es todo ya vete que estoy trabajando...

\- Eres una ladrona Nabi... - Dos hombres altos muy conocidos para Ukyo salieron en ese momento del restaurante parando el berrinche de la castaña.

\- Señores por favor, acompañen a mi amiga bella Uchan a la salida... Ya se va... - Espetaba Nabiki enviando a los mismos dos tipos que habían ido hasta su casa a desalojar a su familia hace una semana.

\- No pueden hacer esto! No pueden! Voy a!

\- Ukyo, u ky o! Cálmate! Ya no te cansaste de dar espectáculos pobres hoy? Mira! por cierto, casi me olvido... Mi hermana Akane me convenció para que no tire esta basura, anda llevatelo de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta, llevate eso y estas maletas, ya veo que estuviste empacando eh.. que precavida! - Decía Nabiki con falsa alegría.

Ukyo miraba todo como si de una pesadilla se tratara. Limpió sus lágrimas y miró qué era lo que le estaba dando Nabiki, su primera carreta de Okonomiyakis, aquel pequeño puesto rodante, humilde y con la madera ya envejecida donde empezó todo y el cual heredó de su ahora decepcionado padre. Sin decir media palabra puso sobre el sus maletas y se disponía a llevárselo con rumbo incierto cuando Nabiki le lanzó dos sobres - Toma... Dejaron uno para ti hace rato y el otro es algo de dinero para que te largues de aquí tan lejos que jamás volvamos a saber de ti. Vete ahora Ukyo, aún tienes una millonaria demanda en tu contra y no te convendría quedarte por que soy capaz de quitarte hasta ese sucio trapo que llevas puesto.

La cocinera solo tomó los sobres y al borde de la desesperación salió corriendo con su viejo kiosko rodante a cuestas y sus pocas pertenencias alejándose de la vista de la decidida mujer en un momento.

Ya en la noche estaba bastante lejos de todo y de todos, sola, sola sin familia, sin amigos, sin ni siquiera la compasión de Ranma. Sola sin el único hombre que había sido capaz de aceptarla con virtudes y defectos y le ofreció una segunda oportunidad, su esposo Ryoga, al cual sabía no volvería a ver jamás.

Se sentó en la cama de aquel hotel barato donde se quedó esa noche luego de tomar un baño, todavía con la mirada perdida sin coordinar las ideas que rondaban su mente cuando vio el otro sobre que le entregó Nabiki. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no recordaba lo que era, así que despacio lo abrió y lo leyó.

"Señora Ukyo Kuonji

Laboratorios Nishio

Resultados exámenes médicos:

...

Prueba de embarazo:

Positivo".

...

Luego de sostener el papel por varios minutos sin moverse ni un milímetro, lo arrugó lentamente y lo apretó contra su pecho aún con sus ojos fijos en la nada sintiendo como algunas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus inexpresivos ojos. Balbuceó algunas palabras sin sentido y se dejó caer al frío piso de su habitación, abrazó sus rodillas pegándolas a su pecho mientras por primera vez dejaba salir de su alma verdadero llanto. Cargado de dolor y arrepentimiento, percatándose ahora si en serio, de cuál era su realidad.

Nadie nunca más en Nerima, volvió a saber de ella.

...

...

* * *

 *****Un mes después*****

Kasumi colgó el teléfono de la casa muy feliz dispuesta a ir al comedor a darle la noticia a toda la familia.

\- Familia! Akane y Ranma volverán en dos días! Debemos prepararlo todo para recibirlos!

Soun dijo con gesto enojado - Nada de eso Kasumi! Ranma me debe varias explicaciones! Qué es eso de llevarse a nuestra pequeña así! Sin permiso de nadie!

Nodoka lo tranquilizó - Soun, querido, los niños dijeron que se casaron antes de irse, no están haciendo nada incorrecto, ahora si somos ya una gran familia! Acaso no está feliz?

El patriarca miró al cielo con indiferencia, dos segundos después se ahogó en exagerado llanto como siempre diciendo lo dichoso que estaba de que al fin las dos escuelas se unieran.

\- Tía Nodoka, los recién casados están en la isla de Kumejima no es así? - Preguntó Nabiki

\- Así es mi niña, así es... - La mujer con algo de verguenza quiso tomar la palabra en medio de la mesa - Yo... Yo quería agradecerles una vez más por dejarme estar aquí con ustedes, como saben Genma...

\- Ese cobarde huyó de todo como siempre... Y no tiene por qué agradecer Nodoka, usted es parte de esta familia y siempre mis hijas la han considerado como una madre.

Nabiki y Kasumi asintieron dándole ánimos a su tía que tanto querían.

\- Estamos todos gustosos de que haya vuelto con nosotros a casa - Dijo Soun en voz alta y le dio un abrazo a la dama para decirle un poco más en privado - Estoy feliz de tenerla aquí Nodoka.

Aquel comentario sonrojó a la joven mujer que disimuló lo mejor que pudo ofreciendo té para todos.

\- Vaya, vaya... Como que vamos a tener que acelerar los trámites de divorcio de la tía eh...

\- Nabiki! No seas indiscreta! - Espetó Kasumi con una sonrisa.

* * *

 *****Dos días después*****

\- No quisiera irme nunca de aquí Ranma... Y si se enojan? Y si nos regañan por...

Delicadamente Ranma tomó a su esposa de la cintura y la calló con un suave beso - Volveremos, lo prometo...

\- Estoy muy nerviosa... Papá va a pensar...

\- Soun va a llorar...

\- Claro que llorará! Ya sabes como es papá!

\- Llorará él, llorará mamá, llorarán las tías... Como lloramos tu y yo de la emoción hace una semana que te desmayaste y te llevé al doctor...

Akane sonreía algo nerviosa y avergonzada - Vas a seguir amandome de la misma manera?

\- Mmm depende, quizás Shiori sea una princesita hermosa y celosa de su valiente y apuesto padre...

\- Será Seiichi! Un varón muy fuerte como yo! Y va a quererme más a mi que seré su amada madre!

\- Será Shiori!

\- Será Seiichi! Ranma!

\- Akane...

\- Ranma...

Intercambiaron una última mirada de supuesto enojo cargado de pleno amor y complicidad antes de dejar aquella habitación rumbo a su hogar.

\- Te amo...

\- Y yo a ti... Pero nuestro bebé será una niña y se llamará Shiori... auch! Grosera!... Así y todo me muero por ti..

 ***** FIN *****

 **...**

* * *

 **SALUDITOS FINALEEEES!**

 **Amigos míos! Increíble! Llegamos al final de este camino :'D Quiero agradecerles a todos por el apoyo tan grande que me han brindado :) Estoy triste por que se que extrañaré muchísimo poder interactuar con ustedes en una historia larga :( Prometo regresar con la adaptación que les vengo prometiendo y algunos one shotcitos por allí que ustedes saben que son sorpresivos :) Ahora pues me tomaré unos mesecitos sabáticos y seré lectora cien por ciento. Quiero ponerme al día con toooodo el fandom! Estoy muy atrasada lo se T.T pero lo haremos jeje.**

 **Gracias por ayudarme con sus consejos, sus sugerencias, sus lindas palabras. No importa si su review era cortito, el simple hecho de dejarlo para mi significa que quisieron alegrarme el día. A quienes me han acompañado desde el inicio de este camino el año pasado gracias por darme el tiempo y la oportunidad de mejorar. No me creo escritora amigos ni mucho menos, solo soy alguien que ama escapar un poquito de la realidad a través de la imaginación, a través de leer, de la lluvia de ideas, del poder de escribir cuanta locurita se venga a la cabeza y poner el corazón en lo que tratamos de transmitir.**

 **Estoy muy agradecida por sus favs, sus follows, también por aguantar mis one shots depres xD Quienes me siguen de algún tiempo sabrán que a veces plasmo muchísimo mi estado de ánimo en el desarrollo de la historia y me encanta poder vivir ese momento de inspiración para tener alguna historia cargada de emociones para ofrecerles :')**

 **Disculpen si me pasé de cursi jaja.**

 **Deseo de todo todo corazón que este final haya sido de su agrado y llenara sus expectativas :'D Quisiera saber su opinión amigos míos :D Y si hasta ahora han sido lectores silenciosos pues de igual manera muchísimas gracias por su tiempo y por darme un espacio para poder sacarles una sonrisa, quizás una lágrima, mucho coraje de tanto drama jaja en fin! Gracias por estar!**

 **A todos a toooodos todos ustedes mis lectores! Muchísimas gracias :D Hasta a los rusos pues! Jajaja**

 **Comenzamos!**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Mi ficker favorita de todos los tiempos! No sabes el honor que es para mi tenerte en este fic amiga! Lamento mucho que estés enfermita :( Acá en mi ciudad igualmente está fatal la gripe ami :( Pero el arma letal que no falla nunca se llama jengibre xD te juro amiga! Es infallable! Masticalo cada vez que empieces a sentirte un poquito mal de la garganta y te quita en un dos por tres! Eh... no tiene nada q ver con el fic pero bueno xD Espero muy muy ansiosa tu comentario final mi Lizzy! Un abrazo inmenso! Inmenso! Atte. Tu fan número 1.0 muaaak!**

 **Litapaz: Amiga queridaaaa gracias por el apoyo constante! Por tus infallables reviews que me alegraban las tardes! Espero el desenlace haya sido de tu agrado y sobre todo el de Ukyo. Bueno no murió xD pero tuvo su castigo! Besos inmensos amiga linda! Espero no me abandonen buaaa y volverte a ver en alguna nueva historia para ustedes ami! Nos leemos!**

 **Deliza22: Cumplido ami besha! Boda, luna de miel e hijos xD jejjeje Primeramente! Que tengas una super hiper mega genial reunión hoy en compañía de todos quienes te apreciamos... Si! Iré y me esconderé debajo del sofa con el gato! Mwajaja! XD Una historia más en la que me acompañas amiga mía! Como siempre te digo mi lectora predilecta! La que se lleva la inspiración en bicicleta xD Gracias por ser más que mi lectora mi Diani te he llegado a sentir una amiguis a la distancia :') Hasta nos hemos contado cosas y anécdotas y es lindo poder conversar contigo amiga muchísimas gracias por darme esa oportunidad aiii te voy a extrañar TuT Y ahora quien me va a dar mis dosis de genkidamas extremas con avenita y soja xD xD xD Espero mordiendome las uñas tu review amiga aiii aunque se que cuando actualice estarás cantando :D Ya quiero ver el video por feeeis :D Abrazos gigantes gigantes amiga! Muaaak!**

 **Bely Pendragon: Mi Beluuuu desde la semana que viene la comenzaré a ver :'D Gracias por meterme indiscriminadamente en este mundo oscuramente suculento de las novelas turcas xD Y ahora amiga... Miiiiiiil gracias por aconpañarme en mis historias! Por tus reviews tan infaltables y por presentarme a mi Cagatay hermoso xD Sobre todo x eso ajajajaja xD Ahora si a leer se ha dicho ami! Me pondré al dia con tu historia al fin :D Te mando un abrazote gigante mi Belu! Nos leemos prontito! Y recuerda... no te moai xD xD xD**

 **Luna Glow: Mi Luni gracias por haber llegado hasta el final de la historia :) De corazón espero que te haya gustado este final y el resto de la trama :) Te mando muchos saluditos y espero leernos muy prontito!**

 **AndreIta765: Llegamos al final amiga! Te confieso que también los extrañaré muchísimo! Ya era un hábito para mi estar aquí con las actualizaciones, las ediciones en fin... Casi 4 meses! Increíble como pasa el tiempo! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras en cada review mi Andi ha sido muy lindo el ánimo que me has dado quizás hasta sin saberlo con lo que me has escrito :') Espero regresar muy prontito y ojalá no se olviden de mi :'( Un beso gigante amiga! Gracias una vez más :D Hasta pronto!**

 **Flor de Loto: Flory amiga! Siento mucho haber hecho pasar este mal momento a todos los fans de Ryoga xD jeje personalmente también soy super fan de el pero más fan soy de la pareja que hacen con Ukyo. No son canon pero es q no lo puedo evitar! Quisiera regresar luego de la adaptación con otra historia larga donde pueda unirlos de nuevo como en dilema de amor, como fue mi primer fic no fue tan desarrollada la pareja y quiero intentarlo de nuevo :D Gracias por estar aquí amiga y siempre darme tu apoyo a través de un review! Un beso enorme!**

 **Paoh: Llegó el domingo amiga! :D Bueno yo feliz y triste a la vez xq los extrañaré mucho mucho :( Me encantaría que me cuentes que te pareció este final :) Espero haber cerrado con drama lo que comenzó con drama jeje pero dejando un buen sabor a lo largo de la lectura. Un beso gigante amiga! Hasta pronto y muchas gracias por leer!**

 **DeileRus: Aunque comentes cosas que ni al caso... Quizás si leiste el fic y si fue asi pues gracias! Solo no seas tan latosa con tus ideas ;) Ah y gracias por ya no llenarme el review con cosas en ruso xD**

 **MarcelaRomero752: Amyyy te extrañareeee T.T Pero de aquí volveré recargada! Como lectora jeje asi que muy muy pronto estaré por tu fic amiga prometido! Gracias por tus reviews ami siempre alegrandome con tus palabras y sobre todo con tus super buenas sugerencias ;) Espero haya sido el final que esperabas amiga y no haberlos decepcionado después de tanta espera :( Te mando un beso enorme y nos leemos prontito :'D**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Amiga linda! Hemos llegado al final y creeme que voy a extrañarte muchísimo! Que gusto que te haya parecido romántico el episodio pasado y pues sobre lo que dices, ya me convencí que personajes así solo están en los libros o en la tele o en el cine T.T Por que así en la vida real esta taaan dificl que uuuf mas fácil resulta imaginarlos jeje. Te mando un beso inmenso inmenso mi Esme! Espero volver a leerte prontito en alguna locurita escritora por allí :'D Gracias por acompañarme en todo este tiempo amiga mía! besos enormes!**

 **Elisa Lucia V2016: Mi Ely! Tu eres una de las lectoras que me ha acompañado desde el inicio de este camino amiga! Desde dilema de amor :) Muchísimas gracias por seguirme apoyando hasta ahora y a pesar de que no tengas ya mucho tiempo por la facu igualmente me leas y me dejes esos reviews con tanto entusiasmo mi ami ;) Voy a extrañarte muchísimo! Espero te guste este final! Te mando cien millones de besos y abrazos amiga mía!**

 **Znta: I hope you enojy the end of the story! Thank you for always reading the story and leaving me your comment! Big hug!**

 **Haruri Saotome: Gracias por llegar hasta aquí amiga mía! Por perdonarme que haya roto tu corazoncito muchas veces y seguie leyéndome mi Haru xD Espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado este final y que nos encontremos de nuevo prontito en este mundo fanfickero luego de los mesecitos sabáticos jeje. Muchos saludos y besos! Hasta pronto!**

 **Ninna Tendo: Tengo que agradecerte especialmente amiga bella! Por leer todas todas mis historias y dejar tu lindo comentario de veras me alegró muchísimo! Yo también me opuse al Saotome Kuonji jeje Que te pareció este final ami :D Ha sido un gusto poder compartir con ustedes todo este tiempo y los voy a extrañar muchísimo! Un beso grande!**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Espero la pases muy lindo con tu esposo amiga! Pero confío que podrás encerrarte un ratitito jejeje Muchísimas gracias por haberte unido a esta familia ranmaniatica virtual mi Pau y siempre acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia. Espero te haya gustado el final trágico dramático de Ukyo y aunque no la maté xD pues si le di un poquitin de su propia dosis. Un besote ami linda! Espero leernos prontito!**

 **Rosefe-123: Amiga preciosa! Muchísimas gracias por tus opiniones y sugerencias y por haber llegado hasta aquí. Que gusto que te haya agradado la historia y espero haya sido el final que esperaban. Nos leemos prontito! Besos!**

 **Amigo: Una vez más es hora de despedirnos amigo :') Y como habrás visto le acertaste a todo lo que escribiste para el final jejeje Gracias por una historia más en la que nos acompañas y por tus comentarios super analíticos a lo largo de todo el fic :) Espero me des tu valiosa opinión sobre el final y leernos prontito!**

 **Frankie Marin San: Amigo sería un gusto poder leerla! Muchísimas gracias por siempre comentar y darme tus sugerencias. Espero que el final te haya gustado y puedas darme tu opinión :) Nos leemos muy muy prontito :)**

 **Ahora si amigos de mi vida... Espero me acompañen más adelante en próximas historias y me extrañen un poquitito :) Esta historia ha sido la más larga que he hecho por lo mismo le tengo un cariño especial :) Sobre todo por que me ha permitido interactuar con lectores tan increíbles como ustedes que me han brindado su apoyo y su tiempo :) Los quiero mucho amigos!**

 **Hasta pronto!**

 **SK47**


	31. Un nuevo día - Epílogo

Casi nueve años habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la vida continuó.

Pero como siempre, hay cosas que nunca cambian:

 **En algún lugar lejos de Nerima:**

-No tengo idea cuantas semanas más tendré que viajar para encontrar ese bendito gimnasio... Nada, no hay nada! Solo árboles y más árboles. Si sigo así se me terminarán las provisiones en menos de dos días, menos mal tengo dinero, aunque de nada me sirve en esta ciudad perdida. Diooos donde estoooy! - Sin más remedio que resignarse un hombre de bandana amarilla y sombrilla roja se dejó caer al piso llevando sus manos a la cabeza para obligarse a concentrarse mejor. Sacó por vez número mil su arrugado mapa y respiró hondo colocandolo en el suelo mirándolo con rencor, como si una batalla personal se estuviera librando entre él y el pobre mapa. Así había sido siempre y esta escena era demasiado familiar ya, tanto para el como para el grupo de ancianos que se encontraban en ese parque jugando dominó y ya tenían días viéndolo así, les resultaba muy gracioso por cierto.

Pasó una hora tratando de descifrar donde estaba la calle principal y casi a punto de rendirse dio un grito.

\- Maldiciooooon!

Se quedó inmóvil al percatarse de que una vocecita más aguda que la de él había dicho exactamente la misma palabra detrás suyo.

\- Oye niño te sucede algo? A tu edad no está bien andar maldiciendo por allí - Le dijo el muchacho extraviado al infante.

El pequeño de unos 8 años lo miró con gesto enojado haciendo brillar aún más sus ojos verdes - Usted no se meta extraño! Además no me interrumpa! Debo entregar este pedido ahora mismo y lo único que he hecho es dar vueltas en este bosque.

El hombre lo miró con algo de gracia y sonriendole se acercó más - Estás perdido eh?

\- Como si usted no lo estuviera - El pequeño lo miró desafiante provocando un extraño sentimiento en su pecho.

\- Que agresividad para tu edad chico... Estoy buscando el Gimnasio de Taiko que...

\- Gimnasio de Taiko! Yo también quiero encontrar ese lugar! Tengo toda la mañana dando vueltas. Qué desastre! Lo peor es que ya me comí un okonomiyaki... Quiere uno? - Amablemente el niño le ofrecía un bocadillo japonés a Ryoga, era un inocente gesto de bondad que a cualquier hambriento le hubiera caído de maravilla, pero lejos de alegrarlo al hombre lo perturbó profundamente.

El niño al ver la cara descolocada de Ryoga y que lo dejó con la manito estirada le preguntó con curiosidad - No le gustan las pizzas tradicionales?

\- No.. no es eso, solo que hace mucho mucho tiempo no comía esto.. Lo estaba evitando... - La tristeza reflejada en la cara de Ryoga fue automática, pero algo que hizo el niño lo obligó a sonreír.

\- Ten... - Le ofreció un chocolate muy grande de nueces y almendras - Este lo estaba guardando para mi, lo compré en las vacaciones en Tokio con mi mesada el mes pasado pero si tiene hambre y no le gustan los okonomiyakis... - El niño levantó sus hombros fingiendo desinterés pero la verdad es que quería conservar su chocolate, aunque para el más importante era la generosidad.

No cabe duda que la bondad del niño conmovió al solitario viajero, tanto que lo invitó a buscar juntos el gimnasio aunque ya ni el pequeño tenía su pedido completo y ni él iba a llegar a tiempo a su cita allí.

...

\- Oye Koharu

\- Dime Hyun

\- Crees que ya deberíamos decirles a ese par de perdidos que están dentro de un parque y que han dado vueltas en círculos durante dos horas? - Preguntó sarcástico.

Ambos ancianos que tenían por costumbre estar en aquel lugar a diario reían sin parar por el infortunio de estos dos desubicados.

\- Ay que niño, que niño, siempre es lo mismo con él... Pero este otro no se quién será Hyun.

\- No lo sé Koharu, pero también tiene días dando vueltas aquí, lo del niño es normal pero ya se le unió un amigo...

\- Jajajajaja - Reían por la escena increíble pero cierta.

\- Espera, espera, ya voy a llamarlo... Ryogaaaaa ven aquiiii!

Ambos perdidos voltearon alcanzando a ver al anciano y corriendo hacia él aliviados por que los habían "encontrado".

\- Koharu buenas tardes - El niñito hacía una respetuosa reverencia ante el señor de edad - Cómo me encontró!?

El hombre volteó los ojos ante la inocencia del niño.

\- Sii, como pudo encontrarnos en este bosque? Y como es que sabe mi nombre señor? - Preguntó el chico de la bandana.

\- Tu nombre? No tengo idea de cómo te llames hijo! - Respondió el anciano.

\- Pero si usted acaba de gritar mi nombre - Aseguró muy extrañado y justo cuando iba a decirle algo mas el pequeño salió corriendo emocionado gritando - Mamaaaa!

Koharu sonrió diciendo - Siempre es igual con el, que manera de perderse tanto en este minúsculo pueblo... Y tu, muchacho... Qué es lo que... Hey! Muchacho! - El anciano trataba de hacer reaccionar a Ryoga pero todo intento era inútil.

Sus grandes y despistados ojos verdes no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban mirando. Ese niño... Ese pequeño perdido llamado de la misma forma que él, estaba corriendo a abrazar a su madre a solo unos metros de distancia... A su madre, una mujer más que conocida para él, una mujer a la que la vida y el destino se la negó hace años... No podía procesar todo lo que estaba pasando justo ahora, de la confusa mezcla de sentimientos que explotaron en su interior quiso tambalearse pero el anciano lo sostuvo evitando su caída.

\- Mi pequeño ya te he dicho que eres muy generoso al querer ayudar a mamá con los repartos pero para eso está Kotaro, tu quédate conmigo, a mi lado, siempre siempre conmigo... - La feliz y orgullosa madre levantó al niño y lo tomó en un abrazo para darle un beso.

El niño muy sonriente acariciaba a su mamá, se percató que el hombre del colmillo los estaba mirando con llanto en su mirada y casi triste le preguntó a ella - Mamita, por qué Ryoga se puso tan triste?

Ella solo hizo un gesto de duda y pensando que era una ocurrencia del menor no le dio importancia hasta que él señaló al frente con su pequeña manita y le dijo - Mira... El también se llama Ryoga.

El momento llegó.

Ese instante que ni siquiera ninguno de los dos se había permitido soñar o imaginar al fin había llegado. La vida, el destino, la casualidad, quien sabe qué! Pero los volvió a encontrar.

Ella en un impulso tomó al pequeño y solo quiso irse tan velozmente que asustó un poco a su hijo, no pudo hacerlo... El agarre de un par de manos muy conocidas para su piel no se lo permitieron.

No se dijeron nada, con mirarse a la cara estaba todo dicho, ambos voltearon hacia el niño y el miedo se apoderó de Ukyo.

Ryoga sonrió. Escondió su llanto y por fin preguntó - Podemos hablar... Ukyo?

...

El niño dormía en su habitación mientras abajo, en el restaurante, la noche iba muy avanzada ya. Ni dos ni tres horas eran suficientes para asimilar toda esta verdad. Ryoga, el solitario viajero de alma rota ahora tenia una razón para seguir viviendo.

Ella le contó sin omitir detalle alguno como tuvo que empezar literalmente de cero, sin nadie, sin ayuda, sin fuerzas y sin cariño, pero desde el mismo momento en que tuvo al pequeño Ryoga entre sus manos supo que la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad para reivindicarse, él serían sus alas, él sería ese ángel que iluminaria sus pasos al camino del bien una vez más. Él le enseñaria el arrepentimiento y la bondad y todo, absolutamente todo lo que construya sería por y para él.

Ryoga también le contaba como es que ha podido mejorar un poco en sus habilidades de marcialista y ahora viajaba por toda Asia dando apoyo a competidores en gimnasios y dojos.

Luego de otro silencio incómodo comenzaron a hablar del niño, de su nacimiento, sus primeros días, sus primeras palabras y pasitos, en fin,

\- Heredó de mi una orientación envidiable - Bromeaba el joven ya un poco más calmado - Y también... También mi nombre... - Miró a Ukyo sintiendo por primera vez en muchos años que su corazón aún era capaz de latir, de perdonar, de querer.

La joven madre se sonrojo un poco pero la verguenza que sentía pudo más - Quiero pedirte perdón... Por todo lo que hice, por todo lo que te obligue a hacer, a mentir, a engañar, yo...

\- El pasado ya dolió lo que tenía que doler - La interrumpió Ryoga muy tiernamente secando una lágrima de la mejilla de Ukyo - Ambos sufrimos y pagamos culpas por separado, ambos nos equivocamos pero él... - Señaló una fotografía del niño que se encontraba en el recibidor del restaurante - Él fue tu fuerza Ukyo, y si me dejas, si me dejas quiero que él también sea la mía.

Ukyo lo miraba sin saber como pudo en algún momento de la vida despreciar ese corazón tan puro que tenía solo para ella, ahora no era momento de tomar ese tipo de decisiones, ya el tiempo lo diría. Solo le sonrió tomando su mano.

* * *

 *****Tres años después*****

\- Vaya que ser difíciles de encontrar ustedes!

\- No te quejes Shampoo, hay clientes que deben esperar meses para citas con nosotros, no en vano somos los mejores, Abogado Kuno Tatewaki e Investigadora privada Nabiki Tendo... Ahora si dime... Necesitas demandar a Mousse? Divorciarte de el? Pedirle la mitad de sus bienes? Cuántos hijos es que tienen? 10? Eso te ayuda muchísimo en el juicio mi querida Shampoo - Nabiki se emocionaba ante cualquier caso pero asustaba a la chinita.

\- No querer divorciarme de esposo! Acaso estás loca! Y solamente tener 8 hijas!

\- Solamente!? - Exclamó Kuno mirando a Nabiki con recelo - Algún día los alcanzaremos verdad amor?

\- Apenas tenemos 3 meses de embarazo querido, pero bueno, ya nos pondremos en campaña más seguido para alcanzarlos, bueno Shampoo dime qué necesitas.

\- Solo necesito que me ayuden con estos papeles que Mousse necesita para la aldea. El no venir, quedar con gemelas recién nacidas en casa.

\- Pensé que querías desplumar a tu maridito - Sonreía Nabiki en broma.

\- Ese deporte dejémoslo para gente como Genma Saotome - Comentó Kuno.

Ambas muchachas lo miraron sin saber a qué se refería el apuesto abogado.

\- Y por que nombras a ese ser justo ahora?

\- Recuerdan a Makino? Mi abogado estrella? Pues hoy me ha contado que Genma Saotome se ha dedicado a viajar por toda Latinoamérica casándose con cuanta millonaria de edad madura encuentra y se divorcia de ellas para reclamar la mitad de su fortuna, ya lleva 9 juicios de divorcios ganados...

\- Increíble

\- Ese asco de tipo siempre salió bien librado de todo...

\- Ya llegará alguien que le haga ver su suerte bellas damas, eso el tiempo lo dirá - Aseguró Kuno mientras junto a su embarazada esposa ayudaban a Shampoo con su papeleo.

* * *

\- ...fue cuando decidimos dejar de viajar y establecernos aquí en Nerima en nuestra propia escuela, cuando el entrenamiento de Shiori terminó allá en las pozas...

\- Vaya! Akane, debes estar orgullosa de tu familia de combatientes! - La madre del doctor Tofu se encontraba de visita en la casa, Kasumi iba a dar a luz a su primer hijo y su suegra no podía perderse el magno acontecimiento.

Akane se acercaba a la charla con bebidas para todos y sonriente se sentó en el brazo del mueble donde se encontraba Ranma - Ha sido duro y difícil pero hemos logrado hacer realidad la voluntad de mamá Nodoka y papá Soun, ellos desde donde quiera que estén, se que están orgullosos de nosotros.

\- Pero qué dices mujer! No sabía que ellos habían fallecido! - La mujer se espantó con semejante noticia provocando la risa de Ranma.

\- No señora Tofu, es solo que desde que su padre y mi madre se casaron no paran de viajar por todo el mundo y hay largas temporadas de meses y meses que ni siquiera sabemos de ellos.

\- Perdone si me expresé mal y la asuste - Reía Akane - Quise decir que su sueño siempre fue unir las escuelas, pero tuvimos que viajar a China y comenzamos allí, Ranma como maestro en las pozas hizo un excelente trabajo, se podría decir que prácticamente entrenó a nuestra hija que a sus cortos 11 años ya tiene el grado de maestra.

\- Luego de eso regresamos acá a fundar nuestra escuela y como ve no tenemos descanso alguno - Sonreía Ranma de la mano de su gran amor narrando como había sido su vida junto a su esposa y su pequeña Shiori.

\- Que gusto me da verlos así de felices muchachos, pero ya la niña necesita un hermanito eh... Apuraré a Tofu para que me de un segundo nieto muy pronto... Ellos si que me han hecho esperar por dios! - Reían muy amenamente cuando la pequeña Shiori se acercaba a ellos con una carta en la mano.

Akane supo en seguida de qué se trataba y aunque Ranma aun no estaba del todo feliz, le permitían a su hija tener contacto con el pequeño Ryoga, total, el niño no tiene culpa alguna de los errores de sus padres, y aunque ya se habían visto frente a frente los cuatro y habían perdonado muchos errores, a veces las heridas tardan en sanar.

\- Papi mira carta de Ryoga!

\- Ah si? Qué cuenta nuestro pequeño perdido?

\- Ukyo va a tener a la hermanita de Ryoga kun este mes y dice que una vez fueron a comprar cosas para la bebe con su papá y no volvieron sino hasta hace unos días por que se perdieron.

No se pudo evitar reír de aquella anécdota, sea como sea estaban contentos de que Ukyo y Ryoga hayan encontrado su camino y que se hayan arrepentido sinceramente de los daños que provocaron.

La conversación continuó en una tarde normal y tranquila de la hermosa familia que con muchísimo amor habían logrado construir Ranma y Akane.

La ojiverde miraba su reloj un poco impaciente, le encantaba su agradable visita pero tenía algo muy importante que contarle a su esposo al anochecer.

...

...

\- Es tan fuerte! Casi como yo lo era a esa edad!

\- E igual de terca! Y no hay poder humano que la convenza de no trabajar con nosotros en el Dojo, es muy buena maestra y tan seria como se lo enseñamos, además tiene muy buenas calificaciones en la escuela que mas podemos pedir - Sonreía el orgulloso padre de Shiori mientras con Akane la veían dormir desde fuera de su habitación.

Sin hacer nada de ruido se dirigieron a su alcoba, se preparaban para dormir y como cada noche el muchacho de la trenza miraba con devoción la belleza natural de su esposa, como la primera noche en la que la amó, con la misma intensidad, con la misma pasión y el mismo fuego. Akane al darse cuenta siempre se sonrojaba y trataba de cubrirse con alguna sábana un poco más. Entre besos él la detuvo acariciandola con ternura y provocando con sus labios esa piel erizada que tanto lo enloquecia. Besos apasionados iban y venían cuando al dirigirse a su cama el sonido propio de la madera los obligó a detenerse.

\- Es increíble que hace años teníamos que amarnos a escondidas de nuestros padres y ahora...

\- Y ahora tenemos que hacerlo a escondidas de nuestra hija - Reían por la escena nuestra pareja favorita.

Nada impidió que esta hermosa noche de amor se diera, el no hacer ruido los obligaba a amarse más despacito, más lentamente... Como solo el y ella sabían, como se lo prometieron aquella noche en el aeropuerto cuando Ranma se fue a China, como se lo juró él al colocarle la pulsera en la muñeca de ella y luego en sus votos simbólicos cuando volvieron a compartir sus pulseritas de la promesa. Un amor que nació por obligación, creció aferrandose a la vida en medio de mentiras, despedidas y engaños hasta que al fin pudieron unir sus vidas como debió ser desde hace mucho.

Un dulce beso señalaba el final de la noche y Ranma como siempre abrazaba por la espalda con delicadeza absoluta a su dama antes de dormir. El sueño estaba a punto de apoderarse de el cuando ella le susurró:

\- Esta vez creo que sí se llamará Seiichi - Provocando que el pelinegro despierte instantáneamente con la hermosa noticia de que la familia poco a poco se agrandaba, por haber resistido todas las pruebas, por haber confiado y luchado, por cumplir con su promesa, por jamás haberse negado al amor... ni siquiera... a escondidas.

***Fin***

 **Holaaa mis lectores de mi corazoooon! Créanme! Los he extrañado infinidades! Estuve releyendo el fic para poder escribirles un epílogo decente jeje Muchísimas personas me pidieron un final mejor para Ukyo y para Ryoga que si bien es cierto fueron villanos pues en el fondo su corazoncito no era malo y aquí está! Espero de corazón les haya gustado y con este epílogo ponemos fin un año después a nuestra historia "A escondidas". Es tan lindo ver como la siguen recomendando en las páginas de fics creanme que me hacen demasiado feliz! Una lectora llamada Angie de México me hizo hasta un video con las escenas y la canción "A escondidas" de Victor Muñoz de fondo, que por cierto fue el tema** **que inspiró esta historia para todos con muchísimo cariño! Ahora si me despido quien sabe hasta cuando amigos :( Siempre SIEMPRE leo sus reviews y los respondo, no saben como alegran mi día al saber que siguen leyéndome es muy lindo! Un abrazo gigante para todos todos todos ustedes! Los quiero mucho!**

 **Y ya saben! Nunca es tarde, ni temprano, ni inoportuno. Si** **el amor llega a su corazon o regresa a ustedes luego de muchos años, vivanlo! Jamás permitan que el miedo a perder los haga dejar de jugarse...**

 **SK47**


End file.
